


Dziewica Slytherinu

by Mierzeja



Series: Dziewica Slytherinu [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 92,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mierzeja/pseuds/Mierzeja
Summary: W Hogwarcie zgodnie z przepowiednią pojawia się Dziewica Slytherinu – zwiastun niebezpieczeństwa dla innych domów. Ma ona przynieść zwycięstwo Ślizgonom i pokonać ich największych wrogów. Jej zadaniem ma być walka z Dziewicem Gryffindoru.





	1. Chapter 1

Severus Snape wszedł do biblioteki i poraził go blask bijący od Dziewicy Slytherinu – Mierzei. Początkowo pomyślał, że to po prostu Mierzeja. Porażony blaskiem wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Dopiero na korytarzu przypomniał sobie legendę o Dziewicy Slytherinu – zwiastunie niebezpieczeństwa dla innych domów. Miała ona przynieść zwycięstwo Ślizgonom i pokonać ich największych wrogów. Jej jedynym zadaniem było: mdlenie na zawołanie i nie tylko, depresja, pogrążanie się w otchłani rozpaczy oraz walka z Dziewicem Gryffindoru.  
„Ta Mierzeja nie robiła do tej pory nic innego niż to, co należało do obowiązków Dziewicy Slytherinu poza punktem ostatnim” - pomyślał Snape. - „Ciekawe”.  
\- Tylko gdzie jest ten jak mu tam.. A, Dziewiec – mruknął Severus przecierając oczy porażone Wielkim Błyskiem. – Ciekawe, czy on też tak mocno świeci?  
I odpłynął do swych podziemi.

***

Tego wieczoru nic Snape’owi nie wychodziło. Jego prywatne laboratorium było pełne fioletowej substancji. Do mniejszych usterek można było zaliczyć: zbity zestaw przypraw, dziurawy kociołek („mój ulubiony, chlip”) i słoiczki ze smoczymi łuskami, które wpadły do roztworu i spowodowały wybuch. I dlatego kochany profesor brodził w tym fioletowym bagnie po kostki. Już zaczął się zastanawiać, co jest tego przyczyną, gdy do pokoju weszła profesor Trelawney. Błotko chlupnęło z gracją pod jej stopami.  
\- No ładnie, Severusie – stwierdziła z niesmakiem.  
\- Nie marudź. Ta substancja wlewająca ci się obecnie do obuwia nie została jeszcze zbadana i nie ręczę, czy jest bezpieczna. A następnym razem patrz, w co wdeptujesz.  
\- Ależ bałagan. Jak to mówią mugole: jaki pan taki kran.  
\- Kram – poprawił Snape.  
\- Co za różnica?  
\- Duża i fioletowa.  
\- Ja wierzę tylko w to, co widzę moim wewnętrznym okiem. – Profesor Trelawney była oburzona.  
Snape był bliski wybuchu.  
\- Ja tu usiłuję myśleć, a ty mi wewnętrznym okiem głowę zawracasz. Mogłaś przewidzieć, w co wdepniesz.  
Ciecz zabulgotała.  
\- Po co tu przyszłaś? – powiedział Snape już spokojniej.  
\- Twoja uczennica jest nieznośna!  
\- O kim mówisz? – Snape pogrążał się w rozmyślaniach o Dziewicy Slytherinu.  
\- Jak to o kim? – oburzyła się Trelawney. – Nie sądzę, by twoje wewnętrzne oko mimo swych małych rozmiarów nie mogło ci wskazać, kto to.  
\- Malfoy? – zapytał nieprzytomnie Snape.  
\- Jeśli Malfoy śpi w żeńskim dormitorium, to i jego dotyczy ta sprawa – stwierdziła. – Severusie, czy ty się aby dobrze czujesz? – spytała Trelawney z troską. – Wyglądasz bardziej blado niż zwykle.  
\- Czuję się idealnie (źle – dodał w myślach). Więc kto tym razem ma dostać szlaban? Jeśli chcesz się skarżyć na Freda i George’a Weasleyów, to jest to nie moja działka.  
\- Mierzeja, ta z importu – powiedziała Trelawney.  
\- Co? – zdziwił się Snape. Fioletowa ciecz ponownie zabulgotała.  
\- Nie dziw się tak. Ona jest bardziej nieznośna niż wszyscy Ślizgoni razem wzięci.  
\- Ciekawe – zaczął zastanawiać się Snape – co takiego zrobiła? – Był wyraźnie zaintrygowany.  
\- Dziś rano na lekcji zaproponowałam wróżenie z fusów. A ona stwierdziła, że tego nie zrobi, bo jest uczulona. Do niedawna nie miała alergii – to mnie zdziwiło. Wiesz, że na mojej lekcji uczniowie trzymają różdżki w torbach, prawda?  
\- Tak. Tylko po co...?  
\- Aby nie powodowali zawirowań energii. Nie zgadniesz, co zrobiła ta dziewczyna. Nawet bez różdżki jej moc była bardzo wyraźnie odczuwalna – wręcz świeciła czymś złotym, ale w miarę delikatnie. Zamiast wypić herbatę, wylała ją do zlewu i umyła filiżankę.  
\- Myślałem, że dobre wychowanie i pewne umiejętności są cenione nawet w Hogwarcie – stwierdził właściciel fioletowej galarety.  
\- Owszem, są. Oczywiście, że są. Ale ta twoja uczennica zrobiła jeszcze coś. Gdy zwróciłam jej uwagę i poprosiłam, aby nalała sobie jeszcze filiżankę, ona zareagowała bardzo dziwnie. Zaczęła się we mnie wpatrywać tymi swoimi dziwnymi oczami, a w mojej głowie pojawiła się informacja: „Nie znoszę fusów”. Jak śmiała? Potem wpatrywała się w mój dzbanek z napojem i on po prostu pękł.  
\- Może był bardzo stary? – zasugerował Snape.  
\- Nie. Ona zrobiła z tego przedstawienie.  
\- ???  
\- Rzuciła kulą energii, tak od niechcenia. Bez dotykania różdżki!  
\- Aha. Dziękuję ci, kochana – powiedział Snape. – Winni (tzn. Gryfoni) zostaną ukarani.  
Po wyjściu profesor Trelawney Severus zabrał się do robienia porządków. Półgłosem zasugerował:  
\- To coś fioletowe mogłoby się przesunąć w lewo.  
O dziwo, przesunęło się. Snape spróbował jeszcze raz – również zareagowało.  
\- Mogłoby wleźć do kociołka i tam na mnie poczekać.  
Wlazło. Snape galopem pobiegł do biblioteki. Zajrzał na zakazaną półkę Zakazanego Działu. Na szczęście do tej pory nie dostrzegł Mierzei. Wybrał pozycję „Przepowiednie” – wiedział, że jest tam duża wzmianka o Dziewicy Slytherinu.  
Z zainteresowaniem zaczął czytać: „Dziewica Slytherinu będzie nieobliczalna (i niebrzydka – tylko proszę uważać, gdy jej się to mówi). Jej omdlenia, depresja i tzw. „otchłań rozpaczy” nie są zaraźliwe. Niebezpieczna dla mugoli i magów (dla tych ostatnich bardzo). Jej wrogami mogą być tylko uczniowie, ale nauczyciele, którzy ją gnębili, są również zagrożeni. (Tu Snape nerwowo przełknął tę wielką gulę podchodzącą mu do góry w gardle). Do podstawowych umiejętności Dziewicy należy rzucanie kulami energii (podstawowych, o zgrozo! – zawył Snape) różnego kalibru (A największy rozmiar? – Severus nie znosił takich sytuacji). Ponadto może bez problemu hipnotyzować, teleportować się, jak również może mieć zdolności telekinetyczne i telepatyczne. Posiada ciało astralne jak mazoku (A co to jest to na a i m? – powiedział wiadomo kto). Wracając do omdleń: powodują one zebranie przez Dziewicę pewnej energii, jednak największe jej złoże to depresja. Z Dziewicą trzeba obchodzić się delikatnie. Gdy jej umiejętności się objawią, znaczy to, Sam Wiesz Co, no więc to prawie wszystko. Ostatnia Dziewica pojawiła się nie wiem kiedy, chyba takiej jeszcze nie było. Osobę tę można łatwo zidentyfikować: ma alergie, które bardzo często zmieniają źródło. Jedyne stałe uczulenie dotyczy kotów. Jeśli kot jest animagiem, grozi mu niebezpieczeństwo. Dziewica bez różdżki potrafi bez problemu zmienić animaga w coś innego, z czego nie będzie mu łatwo wrócić do swojej postaci.  
\- O nie! Oni mają teraz transmutację z McGonagall!!!  
Szybko wbiegł na drugie piętro. Profesor siedziała na ławce w postaci (Ufff) kota. Mierzei nigdzie nie było. Severus podszedł do Malfoya i zapytał:  
\- Gdzie jest ta dziewczyna, z którą siedzisz?  
\- Która? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie uczeń.  
\- Jest u pani Pomfrey – zamiast Draco odpowiedziała profesor McWiadomoKto. – Miała straszny katar i świeciła. To anormalne.  
\- Aha – stwierdził inteligentnie Snape i biegiem ruszył do skrzydła szpitalnego.  
Mierzeję znalazł bez problemu.  
„Kurde” – pomyślał. – „Dlaczego nie było tam mowy o tym pięknym (zabójczo) głosie!?!”  
Mierzeja siedziała na krześle i wycierała nos. Nigdzie nie widać było pani Pomfrey. Po stole łaził jakiś robak.  
\- Pójdziesz ze mną.  
\- Aha – stwierdziła Mierzeja.  
\- Gdzie jest pani Pomfrey?  
\- E....  
\- Co „e...”? – Snape był wyraźnie poirytowany monosylabami uczennicy.  
\- Mało pan jej nie zgniótł.  
\- Co!?! Zamieniłaś ją w robaka!?!  
\- Tak przez przypadek.  
Severus wyciągnął swoją różdżkę.  
\- Odsuń się.  
\- Ale po co się tak męczyć? – powiedziała Mierzeja i popatrzyła na robaka. – Jeśli pan tak bardzo chce, to mogę zmienić ją w jaszczurkę. To już potrafię.  
\- Jeszcze czego – powiedział Snape, lecz w ten sposób ściągnął na siebie gniew Mierzei. Dziewica Slytherinu wrzasnęła tak, że Snape’a wgniotło w ścianę.  
\- Przestań! – wydusił Snape, ledwo dysząc. Mierzeja zamilkła. Severus osunął się na podłogę.  
\- Uff… – To jedyne, na co pozwalał mu jego obecny stan.  
\- Nic się panu nie stało? – spytała Mierzeja z troską.  
\- Nie – warknął Snape i zaraz tego pożałował  
\- Dlaczego to zawsze mnie spotyka?! – darła się Mierzeja. Severus zauważył początek reakcji świecenia. Łzy jak groch spływały jej po twarzy. Snape nagle skapnął się, o co chodzi.  
\- Przepraszam. – powiedział. Jak się zaczyna z Dziewicą Slytherinu, to trzeba się liczyć z konsekwencjami.  
Mierzeja wycierała mokre oczy.  
\- Masz. – Snape podał jej chusteczkę.  
\- Dziękuję – powiedziała i wytarła nos. Gdy chciała oddać Severusowi chusteczkę, zaprzeczył.  
\- Możesz ją zatrzymać.  
\- Naprawdę? – zapytała Mierzeja, powtórnie wycierając nos.  
\- Tak, a teraz odsuń się. – Snape wycelował różdżką w robala pełzającego po stole i przywrócił pani Pomfrey zwykłe ciało.  
\- Idziesz ze mną – zwrócił się do Mierzei i wyszedł z sali, zostawiając zdziwioną pielęgniarkę.  
Mierzeja podążyła za Snapem cały czas wycierając nos czarnym materiałem.  
\- Bardzo mi się podoba – powiedziała  
\- Aha – inteligentnie stwierdził Snape  
\- Te motylki wyhaftowane na czarnym aksamicie są śliczne.  
Snape zarumienił się, a jego cera przybrała bardziej normalny kolor.  
\- Daj spokój, bo… – zrezygnował z dalszego ciągu tego zdania, gdy zobaczył łzy w oczach dziewczyny. Mierzeja znów wycierała nos w byłą chusteczkę Snape’a. Poprzedni właściciel patrzył z przerażeniem na to, jak czarny aksamit staje się zupełnie mokry.  
\- No, nie płacz już. – Snape był wyraźnie zakłopotany zaistniałą sytuacją. – Chodźmy do sali.  
I zeszli do podziemi.  
Na schodach stały koleżanki Mierzei z Gryffindoru: Chomik, Bu i Andromeda. Opadły im szczęki na widok przyjaciółki w towarzystwie profesora.  
\- Cześć – powiedziała Chomik, jedyna istota w tym towarzystwie, która była zdolna mówić. Andromeda i Bu tylko wytrzeszczały oczy.  
\- Cześć – odpowiedziała cicho Mierzeja i zniknęła za drzwiami.  
\- Dziś zajmiemy się wyższymi truciznami organicznymi – zakomunikował Snape, gdy już wszyscy weszli do klasy. – Potrzebne: zestaw przypraw i korzonków nr 2 i 3, marynowana żaba (w occie) i łuski gryfa. Potrzebne instrukcje na stronie 628. Macie na to 30 minut.  
Mierzeja zabrała się do siekania żaby   
\- Marynaty – obrzydlistwo – stwierdziła. – Obrzydliwy ocet. – Wytarła nos i tak już mokrą chusteczką.  
Malfoy siedzący z nią w ławce podsunął jej pod nos swoją żabę. Mierzeja skrzywiła się.  
\- Fe.  
\- Pomożesz mi ją posiekać – zaproponował ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Szybko jednak tego pożałował. Mierzeja kichnęła i zawartość słoiczka poszybowała przez salę. Snape obrócił się i w ostatniej chwili uchylił się przed pociskiem żaby w occie.  
\- Co ty wyprawiasz, Malfoy? – warknął Snape  
\- Ja? – Ślizgon był zdziwiony – Pomagam jej przy eliksirze?  
\- Mierzeja – tu zwrócił się do Mierzei – od dziś nie siedzisz z Malfoyem. (tym głąbem – dodał w myślach).  
\- Aha – inteligentnie stwierdziła Mierzeja.  
\- Możesz zostawić ten eliksir – powiedział Snape – i chodź za mną.  
Dziewica Slytherinu posłusznie za nim poszła.  
Gdy tylko weszli do środka, Severus zapalił świecę i powiedział:  
\- Od dziś będziesz pracować ze mną, przynajmniej podczas moich zajęć.  
Fioletowa maź wysunęła się bezgłośnie z kociołka. Snape nie zwróciłby na to uwagi, gdyby nie reakcja dziewczyny. Mierzeja odskoczyła pod samą ścianę. Severus popatrzył na nią, potem na galaretę i znów na Mierzeję.  
To, co się teraz stało, trudno opisać. Mierzeja zaczęła krzyczeć. Fioletowa galareta momentalnie schowała się do kotła i zaczęła dygotać. Severus stał na środku ogłuszony. Gdy wrzask nieco przycichł, sam użył głosu.  
\- Kobieto, zamknij się! – Jego głos jakimś cudem przebił się przez wspaniałe sopranowe „Aaaaaaaaaa! Co to jest?!” Mierzei. Takiego obrotu sprawy Snape nie przewidział. Dziewica Slytherinu zamilkła. Severus stał chwilę, patrząc na uczennicę i próbując wywnioskować z jej miny, jakiego rodzaju ataku się spodziewać. Mierzeja wtuliła się w kąt.  
\- Przepraszam – bąknął Snape, ale było już za późno. – Ty – tu zwrócił się pospiesznie do galarety, wysuwającej się z ukrycia – właź do środka i już nie wychodź! Przynajmniej na razie.  
Potem podszedł do Mierzei, która już zdążyła zalać się łzami i obecnie, usiadłszy za regałem, ocierała ten potok. Snape schylił się i pomógł jej wstać. Mina Dziewicy Slytherinu w pełni oddawała jej zdumienie.  
\- No już dobrze – powiedział Severus. – To tylko mój wczorajszy eksperyment.  
\- On-on ży-żyje! – wydukała Mierzeja.  
\- A co myślałaś?  
\- Ja się tego boję i mam przez to katar.  
Snape popatrzył na Mierzeję dziwnym wzrokiem, a następnie wręczył jej drugą już tego dnia czarną chusteczkę.  
\- Dziękuję – powiedziała Mierzeja.  
\- Proszę. – Snape zaczął się zastanawiać – Co teraz?  
\- Przerwa – stwierdziła Mierzeja.  
\- Aha, dobrze. Eliksiry sprawdzę na następnej lekcji.  
\- Ale ja muszę ten dokończyć.  
\- Doskonale wiem, że to potrafisz. – Snape nie miał ochoty ciągnąć tej rozmowy. – Na pewno potrafisz. Ta trucizna potrafi przeżreć rury, a tylko tobie przyszło do głowy, by ją zrobić w ramach relaksu. Prawda?  
\- Tak. – Lakoniczna odpowiedź zdziwiła Snape’a.  
\- Tylko tyle? Nie zapytasz o moje źródło informacji?  
\- Nie.  
„Dlaczego ona mówi monosylabami?” – pomyślał Snape.  
\- Chodź, wytłumaczysz mi to podczas obiadu.  
\- Aha.  
„Kurde” – pomyślał Snape. – „Chyba robię coś nie tak jak trzeba”.

***

Sala jadalna była już pełna. Snape zasugerował Malfoyowi, żeby ten się przesiadł.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Bo ja cię na razie proszę grzecznie – wycedził Snape – I zabierz ze sobą swój talerz.  
Posadziwszy Dziewicę Slytherinu po swej prawicy, warknął do reszty Ślizgonów przyglądających mu się dziwnie:  
\- Jeść albo wynocha.  
Podziałało. Najbliżsi uczniowie odeszli od stołu, a reszta kontynuowała posiłek.  
\- No więc – zaczął Snape – po co ci była ta trucizna?  
\- Na antidotum – bąknęła Mierzeja i zaraz dokończyła: – dla pani Norris.  
\- Pani Norris? – Severus zdziwił się bardziej niż myślał, że może się zdziwić. – Kotki Filcha? Po co?  
\- Ona się bardzo zatruła. Przewróciła się tuż przed naszym portretem Wężowej Skórki. Nie mogłam jej nie pomóc.  
\- O ile wiem, jesteś uczulona na sierść.  
\- Tak, ale ona tak cierpiała, profesorze.  
\- Jak tego dokonałaś? Przecież ona żyje. Nie zabiłaś tego kota.  
\- Malfoy pobrał próbkę – bąknęła niechętnie Mierzeja.  
\- I jego w to wciągnęłaś. – Snape był wyraźnie poirytowany. Sala opustoszała. Nauczyciel niemal krzyczał.  
\- Tak. – Mierzeja była bliska łez.  
\- A antidotum na tę truciznę jest dostępne w jednej z ksiąg Zakazanego Działu, a ja ci pozwolenia nie dałem.  
Mierzeja zerwała się z miejsca i wybiegła z głośnym płaczem.  
„No ładnie” – pomyślał Snape – „Chyba powinienem ją dogonić. Co ja właściwie robię? Za chwilę zaczyna się lekcja”.  
\- Lekcja!!!  
Snape zerwał się z miejsca i pobiegł w ślad za Dziewicą Slytherinu.  
„Przecież ona jest nieobliczalna!” – przemknęło mu przez głowę.

***

\- Malfoy – zawołał Snape – widziałeś Mierzeję?  
\- Pobiegła na górę. – Draco cały czas był obrażony.  
Snape podążył jej śladem. Zobaczył ją na końcu korytarza (pustego – „Uf... Obyło się bez ofiar”) Podszedł do Dziewicy Slytherinu i powiedział cicho:  
\- Nie chciałem cię zdenerwować ani urazić.  
Mierzeja głośno opróżniła nos w jedną z byłych chusteczek Snape’a.  
\- Naprawdę. A o tej truciźnie dowiedziałem się od Filcha. Rury w toalecie Jęczącej Marty były przeżarte. Chodź, wracamy do podziemi.  
Mierzeja kiwnęła głową i jeszcze raz wydmuchała nos.  
Zeszli do lochu. W sali byli już wszyscy. Snape zapowiedział, że Mierzeja będzie od dziś pracować z nim, bo reprezentuje bardzo wysoki poziom. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Dziewicę Slytherinu z nieskrywaną zazdrością.  
„Tylko czego oni mi zazdroszczą?” – pomyślała.  
Snape sprawdził eliksiry. Malfoyowi dodał pięć punktów. Chomikowi odjął tyle samo tylko za złą konsystencję.  
\- A teraz spróbujcie zrobić antidotum. A ty – tu zwrócił się do Mierzei – zrobisz je bez zaglądania do księgi.  
O dziwo, Mierzeja zrobiła. Snape się nie dziwił, wierzył w jej talent. Nikt ze Ślizgonów ani Gryfonów nie był w stanie wykonać tego zadania, nawet Hermiona.  
Snape uradowany dodał Mierzei piętnaście punktów.  
Po skończonych zajęciach zaproponował jej, żeby została w lochach. Chciał z nią porozmawiać.  
\- Twoja odtrutka okazała się skuteczna.  
\- ... – cisza.  
\- No przecież pani Norris żyje. By zrobić dla niej odtrutkę, wystarczyło pół miarki trucizny, więc resztę wylałaś do zlewu.  
Mierzeja przytaknęła.  
\- Pozostaje jeszcze tylko jedna kwestia: skąd miałaś przepis?  
\- Nie miałam.  
\- Nie kłam – stwierdził Snape. – Nie potrafisz.  
\- Aha – przytaknęła Mierzeja.  
\- Kto udostępnił ci książkę? – zapytał spokojnie Snape, siadając na krześle i wskazał drugie dziewczynie. Dziewica Slytherinu posłusznie usiadła.  
\- Odpowiedz – ponaglił Snape – czyja to książka?  
\- Moja – bąknęła Mierzeja.  
\- Co? – Snape był wyraźnie zdziwiony, bardzo zdziwiony. – Kto ci ją dał?  
\- Dostałam na imieniny. – Dziewica Slytherinu mówiła już szeptem. Głos jej drgał.  
\- Kiedy? – Severus tego nie zauważył.  
\- 10 sierpnia. – Szept nikł wśród chlipów.  
\- Sam, uspokój się. – Snape podsunął jej filiżankę. – Wypij to.  
Mierzeja powąchała i powoli wypiła napój. Od razu się uspokoiła.  
\- No, już dobrze. – Severus poklepał ją po ramieniu. – Chcesz herbaty?  
\- Nie. – Sam pokręciła głową.  
\- 16 tygodni temu dostałaś tę książkę – głośno myślał Snape. – Ile eliksirów udało ci się zrobić?  
\- ... – cisza.  
\- Powiedz, ta liczba nie powinna mnie przerazić.  
\- 783.  
\- Co???  
\- Nie zrobiłam tylko 15, bo nie miałam wszystkich składników.  
\- I wszystko ci się udawało?  
\- Tak... – Mierzeja znów mówiła cicho.  
\- Po jutrzejszych lekcjach przyjdź tutaj. Porozmawiamy.  
W tym momencie Mierzeja osunęła się na podłogę. Snape zerwał się z krzesła i przyklęknął przy dziewczynie.  
\- Chyba przesadziłem z dawką tego środka – mruknął Severus. Bez problemu podniósł Sam i zaniósł ją do skrzydła szpitalnego. (Kurde, jakiś romans mi tu wychodzi! – dop. Aurora).  
\- Severusie, co jej się stało? – Pani Pomfrey była zdziwiona powtórną wizytą Mierzei.  
\- Zemdlała albo to wpływ mojego eliksiru uspokajającego.  
\- Zaraz zobaczymy. – Pani Pomfrey podniosła powiekę ofiary „uspokajacza” Snape’a. – Po prostu nieprzytomna. Twój środek spowodował tylko przedłużenie tego stanu.  
\- Nic jej nie będzie, mam nadzieję – powiedział Snape z troską.  
\- Powinna ocknąć się przed wieczorem.  
\- Uf… – westchnął Snape. – Jesteś pewna?  
\- Oczywiście. To tylko omdlenie, Severusie.  
\- No to dobrze. Potem odeślij ją do dormitorium. Nie zatrzymuj jej tu na noc.  
\- Jeśli wszystko będzie w porządku, to tak zrobię.  
\- Dobrze, teraz muszę iść do biblioteki.  
I Snape odpłynął w wiadomym kierunku.  
Z zakazanej półki Zakazanego Działu wyciągnął dzieło Hermana z Portsmouth z 812 roku. Czytał:  
„Opiekun Domu powinien powiadomić dyrektora o pojawieniu się Dziewicy. Dziewic ukaże się kilkanaście dni po niej. Do tego czasu trzeba nauczyć ją panowania nad mocą. To czasochłonne zajęcie. Najprościej nauczyć ją animagii. Po prostu zmieni się w zwierzę, o którym intensywnie pomyśli.”  
\- Dobrze, że ona nie zastanawia się nigdy zbyt długo – mruknął Snape. Pominął fragment o kulach energii.  
„...Opiekun Domu powinien wykazać się cierpliwością” – Severus czytał dalej – „a czytaniem zająć się dopiero po powiadomieniu dyrektora!!!”  
Severus zatrzasnął książkę i spokojnym krokiem udał się do gabinetu dyrektora. Już chciał zapukać, gdy usłyszał głos dobiegający z pomieszczenia.  
-... i wtedy profesor Snape przyniósł ją do skrzydła szpitalnego, a ja mam się opiekować kimś, kto zmienił mnie w robaka...  
Severus wszedł bez pukania.  
\- Dziękuję za relację, ale czy nie powinna pani być teraz przy Sam? – spytał chłodno.  
\- Odesłałam ją – powiedziała pani Pomfrey.  
\- Hm. To dobrze. Czy mogłaby pani nas zostawić w takim razie samych?  
\- Dobrze.  
I pielęgniarka wyszła z obrażoną miną.  
\- Dyrektorze – tu Snape zwrócił się do dyrektora – mamy kłopot.  
\- O ile mi wiadomo, to ty go masz, Severusie. – Dumbledore usiadł w głębokim fotelu i wskazał podobny nauczycielowi. – Nie potrafisz upilnować swoich uczniów, a konkretniej uczennic, a mówiąc jeszcze konkretniej: jednej uczennicy, jak mi powiedziała profesor Trelawney „z importu”, więc zastanawiam się...  
\- Nie mam czasu słuchać tych wywodów. – Snape przerwał dyrektorowi. – Problem istnieje i dotyczy Sam i tej przepowiedni o Dziewicy Slytherinu.  
\- To ONA??? – Dumbledore był zdziwiony.  
\- Najprawdopodobniej właśnie to ta pechowa Mierzeja. I to na mnie spoczywa obowiązek nauczenia jej, jak korzystać z mocy.  
\- Czyli Dziewic objawi swą moc podczas świąt?  
\- Nie wiem. Może wyślij wszystkich Gryfonów na święta do domów.  
\- Wszystkich?  
\- No, to by było najlepsze wyjście.  
\- Może dla ciebie, Severusie.  
\- Dla wszystkich.  
\- Może – mruknął dyrektor – ale ty musisz znaleźć miejsce dla Pottera, Granger i Weasleyów.  
\- Ty myślisz, że ja mam czas? Gdzieś tam… – Wskazał w nieokreślonym kierunku. – …chodzi Dziewica Slytherinu nie potrafiąca panować nad swą mocą, czyli bomba z opóźnionym zapłonem! – Snape niemal krzyczał. – W kociołku w lochu siedzi coś żywego, fioletowego, ruszającego się i najprawdopodobniej cały czas trzęsącego się ze strachu po krzyku Sam, a ty mi mówisz, że będę zabawiał się w wyszukiwanie im domów na święta?!  
\- Spokojnie, Severusie, jeśli jesteś aż tak zajęty, zrobię to za ciebie.  
\- Wyślij ich jak najdalej!  
\- Dobrze. – Dumbledore był cały czas opanowany. – A co z Sam?  
\- Zostaje, choćby przyjechał po nią sam minister magii z Polski.  
\- Powiadomię o tym jej rodzinę, a ty, Severusie, idź odpocznij. I tobie, i jej się to przyda.  
Snape wstał i podszedł do drzwi.  
\- Jeszcze jedna kwestia .– Dumbledore zatrzymał go w ostatniej chwili. – Dzbanek Trelawney.  
\- Kupi się – mruknął Severus.  
\- Mogę zwolnić Sam ze wszystkich zajęć, jeśli chcesz. Nie chciałbym, żeby komuś stała się krzywda.  
\- Ona jest niegroźna, jeśli nikt jej nie dokucza. – Snape opanował się.  
\- Tak, tylko nie chciałbym, aby powtórzyła się sytuacja ze skrzydła szpitalnego. – Dumbledore wstał i zaczął spacerować po gabinecie. Snape zamknął drzwi.  
\- Obejrzałem jej stopnie. Są idealne. Jeśli uważasz, że mogę zająć się jej „szkoleniem”, to od jutra nie pójdzie na zajęcia.  
\- Dobrze, więc powierzam ci tę Dziewicę Slytherinu.  
\- A była jakaś inna?  
\- Nie przypominam sobie. A tak w ogóle to, co to jest to fioletowe w czymś tam zapakowane w lochu? – spytał Dumbledore.  
\- Nic – uciął Snape.  
\- Aha, więc dobranoc – powiedział Dumbledore, ale Severusa już nie było

***

\- Tak więc – mówiła Andromeda Black, nauczycielka obrony przed czarną magią – należy być bardzo...  
Przerwało jej gwałtowne otwarcie drzwi i do sali wbiegł zdyszany Snape.  
\- Przepraszam – rzucił pospiesznie. – Muszę zabrać Sam.  
\- Sam – Andromeda poprosiła dziewczynę – pójdziesz z profesorem Snapem.  
Mierzeja kiwnęła głową i spakowała się.  
\- Czy ona wróci? – zapytała profesor Black.  
\- Nie – powiedział Snape, a zobaczywszy minę nauczycielki, dodał: – Ma zwolnienie ze wszystkich zajęć aż do świąt.  
\- Szczęściara. – szepnęła Chomik.  
\- Te trzy z ostatniej ławki również zabieram – rzucił Severus, patrząc nad głowami uczniów. Bu, Andromeda i Chomik pospiesznie się spakowały i wyszły za Mierzeją.  
\- Wy trzy – tu zwrócił się do Gryfonek – idźcie po swoje miotły. Sam, idź do dormitorium i przynieś płaszcz.  
\- Płaszcz? – Mierzeja była zdziwiona.  
\- Tak. Jest na dnie twojego kufra.  
\- Aha, więc grzebał pan w moim kufrze?  
Snape zignorował to pytanie.  
\- A wy – wrzasnął za dziewczynami – pospieszcie się.  
Gdy tylko dziewczyny zniknęły na schodach, Severus zwrócił się do Sam.  
\- Jest trochę chłodno, płaszcz się przyda, a poza tym, jak już go znajdziesz, to zejdź do lochów.  
Po dłuższej chwili Mierzeja i Snape byli w podziemiach.  
\- Musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć – rzucił Snape – Zacznijmy od działania myślą.  
\- Telepatia, panowanie nad umysłami, pożyczanie.  
\- O właśnie. – Snape przerwał Mierzei. – Dobrze, że wiesz, o co chodzi. Teraz przejdźmy do praktyki. Viol – zawołał – chodź tu.  
Z garnka coś wypełzło.  
\- To znowu ta fioletowa maź. – Mierzeja nie najlepiej znosiła jej obecność.  
\- Tak. Spróbuj jej wydać polecenie. Oczywiście myślą.  
\- Ale je nie potrafię. – Mierzeja była zaskoczona.  
\- Potrafisz. – Tu zwrócił się do galarety. – Masz jej słuchać. Sam, skup się.  
Snape wyczuł aurę.  
„Moc” – pomyślał. – „Wielka moc”.  
\- Profesorze. – Głos Mierzei odbił się echem. – Pan myśli o jakiejś mocy. A to coś… – Wskazała na podłogę. – …o tym, jak się je marynowaną żabę. Ale ja nie potrafię…  
\- Potrafisz – rzucił Snape. – Skup się.  
\- Spróbuję.  
Po chwili zaczęła delikatnie świecić.  
„W prawo” – Myśli Mierzei płynęły do fioletowego czegoś na podłodze.  
\- Dobrze – mruknął Snape, gdy galareta się przesunęła. – A teraz przekaż coś mi.  
Mierzeja przymknęła powieki i w głowie Severusa pojawiła się informacja: „Jeśli człowiek ma się skupić, to powinien przynajmniej siedzieć, bo..”  
\- Dobrze, jesteś gotowa. Idziemy.  
„...opanowanie umysłu...”  
Popatrzyła na Severusa wzrokiem, który spowodował, iż miał ochotę uciekać.  
Nawet nie ruszyła się z miejsca.  
\- Sam, halo… – Snape odsunął się z linii jej wzroku i pomachał ręką przed jej oczami.  
Brak reakcji. Stała sztywno i po chwili wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę. Oktarynowe iskry, oktarynowe światło, moc.  
„Wszędzie tego pełno” – pomyślał Snape.  
\- SAM!!! – wydarł się jej wprost do ucha.  
Nic. Kompletny brak reakcji.  
Po chwili przesunęła się trochę i obróciła.  
Severus uchylił się przed jej wyciągniętym ramieniem. Galareta skuliła się; po chwili błysnęło oślepiające światło i Snape już łapał padającą na ziemię Mierzeję. Szybko sprzątnął wszystko ze stołu (konkretniej „Już mi stąd”) i położył ją na nim. Cera Sam przybrała szarą barwę, a ona sama wykazywała kompletny brak reakcji na bodźce („hej, rusz się” czy wszelkiego rodzaju szturchanie czy świecenie w oczy).  
„Puls i oddech” – przeleciało Snape’owi przez głowę. – „Nie! Tylko nie to!”  
Dopiero po chwili zauważył dziwne zachowanie galarety...  
„Czy to możliwe, że tak od razu...? Nie... A może jej się udało?” – myślał.  
Galareta podeszła (a konkretniej podpełznęła) do stołu i zamarła w bezruchu. Coś powracało. Snape nie wiedział, na kogo ma patrzeć. Najprawdopodobniej gdyby taka sytuacja trwała dłużej, kochany profesor dostałby zeza rozbieżnego.  
Sam zamrugała i usiadła. Rozejrzała się z zainteresowaniem po pomieszczeniu.  
\- Co się stało? – zapytała. – Widziałam świat z dziwnej perspektywy.  
\- Pożyczyłaś umysł – uciął Snape. – Czy aby na pewno dobrze się czujesz?  
\- Znakomicie. Możemy już iść do dziewczyn. Tylko, że mam ochotę pełzać.  
\- Ale zachowywałaś się dziwnie. Nie pamiętasz? – spytał Severus.  
\- Nie.  
\- No to chodźmy, choć wolałbym, abyś odpoczęła.  
Gdy wyszli na dziedziniec, Snape powiedział:  
\- Mierzejo, to zadanie będzie trudniejsze. Musisz najpierw porozumieć się z nimi telepatycznie, a potem zobaczymy, co dalej.  
\- Aha – powiedziała Mierzeja.  
Severus zakomunikował Gryfonkom:  
\- Macie się ustawić na wysokości 20 metrów w odległości 30 metrów od siebie, najlepiej jedna za drugą.  
\- A co z trzecią? – była ciekawa Andromeda.  
\- Ona też – zgrzytnął Snape.  
Gdy tylko udało im się tego dokonać (z wielkim trudem, bo Bu nie chciała wisieć w powietrzu jako ostatnia), zwrócił się do Mierzei:  
\- A teraz możesz z nimi porozmawiać.  
\- Jak? – Pytanie Mierzei przedarło się bez większego problemu przez dźwięki przyrody.  
\- Tak jak początkowo z galaretą, profesor Trelawney...  
\- Aha – stwierdziła Mierzeja.  
Sam spróbowała. Z Andromedą poszło jej łatwo.  
„Jak to jest, kiedy się słyszy cudzy głos pod własną czaszką?” – Pytanie zostało wysłane. Andromeda zachwiała się na miotle, a może to był tylko wiatr.  
\- Dobrze – stwierdził Snape. Po minie Gryfonki zrozumiał, że wiadomość została wysłana. – Teraz następna.  
Znów moment ciszy, wiadomość i głos Chomika:  
\- Kurde, normalnie nie mogłaś zapytać?  
\- Hm. Całkiem nieźle – mruknął Snape. – Może spróbujesz poznać myśli tej ostatniej?  
\- Nie potrafię. – Głos Mierzei przebijał się przez wiatr.  
\- Umiesz – uciął Snape. – Tylko spróbuj.  
Mierzeja wytężyła wzrok. „Poznać myśli”.  
Bu poczuła wzrok Mierzei na sobie.  
„Nic nowego, przecież znam ją od dłuższego czasu” – pomyślała. To spojrzenie było jednak inne. Coś zimnego próbowało wejść do jej umysłu. Bu zareagowała błyskawicznie i przeciwstawiła się temu z całą stanowczością. To coś zaprzestało ataku i wycofało się pospiesznie. Zauważyła, że coś się dzieje na dole. Poderwała miotłę i poleciała w dół. Chomik i Andromeda już tam były.

***

Mierzeja chciała się tam dostać, ale przeszkodziło jej coś. I nagle bariera natarła na nią. Sam zatoczyła się. Szybko wyciągnęła chusteczkę i pochyliła się do przodu. Snape przeraził się. Podtrzymał tę nieszczęsną uczennicę, a następnie posadził na ziemi. Widział, że Gryfonki już tu lecą.  
„Co one jej zrobiły?” – myślał.  
Gdy tylko Mirtle i Chomik wylądowały, Snape krzyknął:  
\- Gryffindor traci – tu przerwał – hm…. Wy dwie macie szlaban.  
\- A ona nie? – zapytała Andromeda, wskazując na szybko zbliżającą się Bu.  
\- Ona też. – Snape był wściekły. „To tylko krwotok z nosa” – tłumaczył sam sobie.  
\- To znaczy, że nie dwie, a trzy – stwierdziła Chomik.  
\- Przemądrzała Gryfonko, zamknij się. – Snape nie wiedział, co robić dalej. – Niewidzialne nosze – wymamrotał pod nosem.  
Oczywiście pojawiły się. Położył na nich Mierzeję i ruszył do skrzydła szpitalnego. Sam nie odzywała się. Bu, Andromeda i Chomik ruszyły za nim.  
\- Czego? – warknął Severus, gdy je zauważył.  
Cisza.  
\- Przez najbliższy miesiąc będziecie czyścić nocniki w skrzydle szpitalnym bez użycia magii. Osobiście tego przypilnuję.  
\- Naprawdę? – spytał Chomik. – Cieszę się – stwierdziła dziewczyna cała w skowronkach.  
\- Nie widzę w tym nic, co mogłoby cię uszczęśliwić – rzucił.  
\- Pan jest taki wspaniały... – zaczęła, ale Severus szybko jej przerwał.  
\- Cicho bądź! Przestań mnie denerwować! Wszystko, kurde, przez tych Gryfonów!!!  
Chomikowi opadła szczęka i razem z Andromedą zaniemówiły.  
\- A ty – tu zwrócił się do Bu – stawisz się w moim laboratorium. I nie odzywać się.  
Na rozmowę już nikt nie miał ani czasu, ani ochoty. Snape zniknął wściekły w drzwiach wraz z Mierzeją. Wprost dyszał złością i niemal pluł jadem (choć to było w zwyczaju Mierzei).

***

Okazało się, że to tylko w miarę niegroźny krwotok z nosa. Sam była wolna po półgodzinnej kuracji. Snape odetchnął głębiej, gdy wręczył niewidziane nosze Poppy.  
\- Dobrze się nią opiekuj – mruknął. Potem wyszedł ze skrzydła szpitalnego i usiadł na parapecie, przeganiając stamtąd Gryfonki.  
\- Szlaban was nie ominie – powiedział stanowczo.  
\- Ja nie chcę czyścić tych nocników – mruknęła Bu.  
\- Zamknij się – tu ryknął Snape.  
\- Choroba – szepnęła Andromeda. „Sam się zamknij, tłusty nietoperzu” – dodała w myślach.  
\- Nie skrzeczcie – wydarł się Snape.  
\- Pika? – przerwało mu pytanie Chomika.  
Snape poczerwieniał, jeśli to było u niego możliwe.  
\- Dwa miesiące – wydyszał. – I ani dnia mniej!  
Sam blada wychyliła się zza drzwi.  
\- To na kim ja, kurde, będę trenować? – spytała z irytacją.  
\- Potter – rzucił Snape. – Granger, Longbottom... – Severus zaczął wyliczać na palcach.  
\- Ale oni będą protestować! – wrzasnęła Mierzeja, aż zadrżały szyby w oknach.  
\- Nie przejmuj się. – Snape poklepał Sam po ramieniu. – Znajdziemy tym tu czas.  
\- Ach, ten wzrok – zachwycała się Chomik.  
\- Uspokój się – szepnęła Andromeda.  
Severus popatrzył na nie zgorszony.  
\- Ty dostaniesz dodatkową karę.  
\- Będę mogła posprzątać pana laboratorium? Proszę? – Chomik popatrzyła na niego błagalnie.  
\- Chyba jej zupełnie odbiło – mruknęła Andromeda.  
\- To wpływ Mierzei – rzuciła Bu.  
\- Gryffindor traci pięć punktów – oznajmił Snape.  
\- I znowu za nic! – burknęła Bu.  
\- Jeśli się zaraz nie uspokoisz, to...  
\- To co? – zapytała niewinnie Chomik.  
\- Sam, idziemy. Potrenujesz. Mam dość tych – nie dokończył i wskazał wymownie na Gryfonki.  
\- Dziewczyn? – spytała Sam.  
\- A co? Wyglądamy na chłopców? – spytała Chomik.  
\- Nie mam zamiaru słuchać dłużej tych bzdur – powiedział Severus i powiódł Sam do lochów. Gryfonki podążyły za nim. Zauważył ich obecność dopiero w lochu.  
Snape zniknął w swoim prywatnym laboratorium. Po chwili pojawił się w towarzystwie galarety. Chomik popatrzyła na nią z czułością.  
\- Jaka słodziutka!!! – stwierdziła i, uklęknąwszy na podłodze, pogłaskała stworzonko.  
\- Was ist das? – spytała Bu.  
Andromeda popatrzyła obojętnie na fioletową maź.  
\- Wolę niebieską – stwierdziła.  
Sam wytarła nos w czarny aksamit.  
\- Tylko nie to – mruknął Snape. – A wy tu czego?! – wrzasnął na dziewczyny.  
\- Niczego – burknęła Bu.  
Andromeda trąciła ją łokciem.  
„Uspokój się” – odezwał się głos w głowie Bu.  
\- Kto to? – Bu rozejrzała się po pokoju. Głos mówił dalej.  
„Ja.”  
\- Jakie ja? – Bu zaczęła powoli i systematycznie histeryzować.  
„Kurde.” – Głos był wyraźnie poirytowany. – „Rodzonej Mierzei nie poznajesz?”  
Tego było za wiele. Bu klapnęła wdzięcznie na podłogę, rozbryzgując maź. Snape całkiem się tym nie przejął. Natomiast Chomik przestała przyglądać się galarecie i pomogła Bu wstać.  
\- Co ci się stało? - spytała z troską.  
„Nic jej nie będzie” – stwierdził głos w głowie Chomika.  
\- Profesorze Snape – odezwała się Andromeda – dlaczego one się tak dziwnie zachowują i słabo wyglądają? Czy się przypadkiem nie zatruły?  
„Nie!” – Głosik w głowie Andromedy był niegłośny, ale stanowczy.  
Severus zrozumiał nagle, o co chodzi. Musiał wywnioskować to po minach Gryfonek.  
\- Slytherin otrzymuje pięć punktów. – oznajmił, co spowodowało, że dziewczynom do reszty opadły szczęki.  
\- Bardzo dobrze, Sam.  
Po chwili dodał:  
\- Na dziś wystarczy. Idźcie sobie!!! – zwrócił się do Gryfonek. – Ty zostajesz. – To powiedział do Sam.  
Mierzeja wytarła nos. Bu, Andromeda i Chomik poszły sobie zgodnie z jego życzeniem.  
\- Jutro ćwiczysz z profesor McGonagall.  
\- Aha – potwierdziła Sam.  
\- Nie zapomnij chusteczek – dodał po chwili.  
\- Yhmm – stwierdziła inteligentnie Mierzeja i popłynęła do dormitorium.


	2. Chapter 2

Snape obudził się z dziwnym uczuciem, że o czymś zapomniał.  
\- Która to godzina? – mruknął. – O kurde! – Zerwał się z łóżka. – Zaspałem!!!  
Szybko wdział szatę i pobiegł do sali profesor McWiadomoKto.  
„Umówiłem z nią Mierzeję, ale zapomniałem ostrzec o tym uczuleniu” – myślał gorączkowo, biegnąc w stronę schodów. W pewnej chwili wpadł na jakiegoś ucznia. Gdy tylko popatrzył na ofiarę nadmiernej prędkości, warknął:  
\- Potter! Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów!  
I pobiegł dalej.  
\- Tylko dziesięć? – zdziwił się Harry po odejściu nauczyciela.

***

Profesor McGonagall cofnęła się pod ścianę.  
\- Uspokój się. – Starała się mówić spokojnie. – To, że byłam przed chwilą kotem, nie oznacza, że jestem groźna!!!!  
Mierzeja sunęła w jej kierunku z czymś tam wyraźnym w oczach. Nagle drzwi otworzyły się i do sali wbiegł Snape.  
\- Zdążyłem – zdążył wydyszeć, zanim zrozumiał, co się dzieje. – Sam – zaapelował – uspokój się. Ona obiecała, że więcej tego nie zrobi. – Ostrożnie podchodził do Mierzei.  
Mierzeja dalej szła w kierunku nauczycielki. Snape, nie widząc innego wyjścia, (a przecież były jeszcze okna), wyciągnął różdżkę. I to był jego błąd. Sam porzuciła ofiarę numer 1 i spojrzała na Severusa.  
\- Ups – stwierdził i zaczął się cofać. – Mierzejo! – rzucił pospiesznie. – Obiecuję, że wszystko dobrze się skończy!  
„Koniec jest bliski” zabrzmiało w głowie Snape’a.  
\- Game over? – zapytał Severus, cały czas się cofając. Nagle drogę przebiegł mu kot.  
Sam strzeliła w niego kulą energii i trafiła. Snape nie próżnował i rąbnął Sam zaklęciem oszałamiającym. Bez rezultatu. Profesor McWiadomoKto zamieniła się w siebie i poprawiła dawką, która powinna powalić słonia. Też nic.  
Severus postanowił inaczej. Zaklęcie rozweselające!  
Sam usiadła bardzo powoli na podłodze i zaczęła wylewać na nią swe żale.  
\- Minerwo – stwierdził Snape – uciekaj i zamknij za sobą drzwi. Najlepiej mocnym zaklęciem. Już, uciekaj. – Ledwo przekrzykiwał szlochy Sam.  
Severus podszedł do dziewczyny, ukląkł na podłodze obok i objął Mierzeję ramieniem.  
\- Spokojnie – udało mu się powiedzieć, gdy dziewczynie zabrakło tchu na kolejną porcję „Nikt mnie nie chce (chlip), nikt mnie nie lubi (chlip), życie jest głupie (fryk)”.  
\- Życie jest beznadziejne! – wydarła się i, wyrwawszy się Snape’owi, wybiegła bez problemu z sali. Severus patrzył ze zdziwieniem w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą były drzwi. Szybko pozbierał się z podłogi i tempem maksymalnym pobiegł za Sam: tropem szlochów i mokrych plam na posadzce.  
Ślad urywał się przed drzwiami na trzecim piętrze. Snape wszedł bez pukania. Sam siedziała na stołeczku i zalewała się łzami.  
„I jak ja mam ją uspokoić?” – zastanawiał się Severus.  
\- Nie mam chłopaka!!! – darła się tymczasem Mierzeja.  
\- To ci go znajdę – mruknął.  
\- Dziewczyny też nie mam!!!  
Severus popatrzył na nią dziwnie.  
\- Chcesz Hermionę? – spytał.  
\- Zostanie pan moim chłopakiem? – zapytała Sam.  
\- E.. – Severus nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. – Nie?  
\- Dlaczego? - Oczy Sam były pełne łez. Kałuża na podłodze powiększyła się.  
\- Znajdę ci kogoś lepszego – zaproponował pospiesznie Snape.  
\- Ale nikt mnie nie zechce!!! – darła się dalej Mierzeja.  
Snape po chwili wręczył jej kolejną chusteczkę.  
„Jeśli będzie je tak szybko oblewać łzami, to haftować nie nadążę” – pomyślał.  
\- Jeśli tak bardzo chcesz – powiedział zrezygnowany. – to ja mogę zostać tym twoim, jak mu tam? A.. chłopakiem. Założę ci harem, czy jak mu tam. A teraz – stwierdził – musisz mieć te zajęcia z profesor McWiadomoKto. Czeka cię ciężka próba.  
\- Jaka próba? – spytała Sam.  
\- Ja mam chyba sklerozę – mruknął. – Masz walczyć z profesor McGonagall. Tfu. Nie, z tym, jak mu tam... – Zaczął się zastanawiać. Sam patrzyła na niego dziwnie. – A. Dziewiecem Gryffindoru.  
\- A przypadkiem nie prawiczkiem? – podsunęła Sam.  
\- Nie! – zagrzmiał Snape. I to był jego kolejny błąd tego dnia.  
Broda Sam zaczęła dygotać i wrzask spowodował, że szyby wypadły z okien, a ramy okienne niedługo potem.  
„Chyba przez nią to ja na starość głuchy będę” – pomyślał.  
\- Kobieto, zamknij się! – wrzasnął.  
Nic. Nie odniosło to oczekiwanego rezultatu.  
\- Proszę, uspokój się. – Ton głosu Snape’a był bliski nie wiem czemu.  
Nie widząc innego wyjścia, wyciągnął różdżkę i rąbnął Sam zaklęciem oszałamiającym. Ponownie nic.  
Zwabiona krzykami, do pracowni weszła profesor Trelawney.  
„Co się tu dzieje?” – zapytała telepatycznie Severusa.  
\- To nie jest w porządku!!! – darła się Mierzeja telepatycznie i własnym głosem zresztą też.  
Profesor Trelawney postanowiła działać.  
„Bądź spokojna.” – To do Sam telepatycznie.  
\- To nie fair, kurde blade no! – zachlipała Mierzeja.  
\- Zabieram ją na górę. – Sybilla wyczarowała koc i otuliła Mierzeję, której szata była bardziej mokra niż porzucona na podłodze chusteczka Snape’a. Wyprowadziwszy Sam, zawróciła i powiedziała do osłupiałego Severusa:  
\- Zupełnie nie masz podejścia do dzieci.  
„Do kobiet też” pojawiło się w jego głowie i był pewny, że to Mierzeja.  
\- Współczuję tej galarecie – powiedziała. – Jeśli traktujesz ją, jak tą dziewczynę, to będę musiała oskarżyć cię o znęcanie się nad magicznymi stworzeniami.  
\- Ja jej nie traktuję – warknął Snape wytrącony dość wyraźnie z pionu myślowego, z poziomu też.  
\- Nie wiem, co gorsze – burknęła Trelawney i zaprowadziła (po uprzednim zatrzaśnięciu drzwi tuż przed nosem Snape’a) dziewczynę na wieżę.  
Severus był skołowany. Wyciągnął z szaty kociołek, kominek i inne rzeczy i uwarzył sobie napój uspokajający. Dopiero po zażyciu tegoż środka udał się do wieży Sybilli. Potem zdziwił się, skąd u niego miniaturowy kominek w kieszeni.

***

Snape otworzył drzwi i zamarł. Profesor Trelawney siedziała nieruchomo. Mierzei nigdzie nie było. Usłyszał głos Sybilli we własnej głowie.  
„Ona tu jest.”  
\- Kto? Nie widzę – mruknął.  
\- Bo Sam może być niewidzialna. – Inteligentna odpowiedź profesor Trelawney zbiła Severusa z tropu, więc usiadł.  
\- Czy ona nie może być widzialna normalnie?  
\- To twoja wina. – Trelawney kipiała złością. – Tak ją zdenerwowałeś, że nie jestem w stanie pomóc jej stać się na powrót sobą. Wpędzisz ją w jakąś nerwicę, bo depresję to ona już ma.  
\- I o to chodzi – skończył wywód Snape.  
\- To teraz ją zlokalizuj, bo ja mam tego dość. – Trelawney wyszła z wieży, trzaskając drzwiami i oknami, choć Severus nie miał pojęcia, jak tego dokonała. Podniósł się z podłogi i usiadł na krześle w końcu sali.  
\- No ładnie – mruknął. – Sam, pokaż się, proszę.  
Cisza – odpowiedziała cisza.  
\- Ładnie, a po świętach będzie jeszcze do tego Dziewiec Gryffindoru i to ja będę potrzebował psyhijatry.  
\- Sam, proszę, wróć! – tak zaapelował po kilku minutach.  
Zero efektu.  
\- Głupia dziewczyna – mruknął. Zaczęło się ściemniać.


	3. Chapter 3

Snape ocknął się z drzemki tuż nad ranem. Obudziło go pochlipywanie.  
\- Sam, jesteś tu? – zapytał.  
\- Chlip!?! Chlip!????!!!!  
\- Gdzie jesteś, Sam, pokaż się. – Severus zupełnie oprzytomniał.  
\- Ja chcę do domu!!! – darła się Mierzeja całkiem realnie.  
\- Spokojnie, Sam, skup się. Powiedz, gdzie jesteś.  
\- Stoję na biurku.  
\- Natychmiast zejdź – rozkazał rozkazującym tonem.  
\- Bue!!! – wydarła się Mierzeja.  
\- Spokojnie. – Snape podszedł do biurka. – Nie płacz już, proszę – dodał po chwili.  
\- Schodzę – stwierdził zapłakany głos. Severus poczuł, że coś lub ktoś go przygniata. Zachwiał się na nogach i klapnął wdzięcznie czterema literami na podłogę, przygnieciony Sam. Głowa Snape’a uderzyła o podłogę i profesor pogrążył się w czarnej głębi nieświadomości.  
Snape’a ocuciła woda, która z niewiadomych dla niego przyczyn lała mu się na twarz. Zresztą nie tylko woda, ale i coś, co przypominało sam nie wiedział co. Z oddali usłyszał chlipanie. Uniósł powoli powieki i natychmiast oprzytomniał. Szybko się podniósł. Na podłodze, tuż obok niego, klęczała Sam i to w dodatku całkiem widoczna.  
\- Sam, jesteś całkiem widzialna – stwierdził inteligentnie.  
Mierzeja w dalszym ciągu zalewała się nieprzerwanym potokiem łez i nie tylko. Zauważył też jedną ze swych byłych chusteczek w opłakanym stanie (w przenośni i rzeczywistości też) na podłodze, a drugą w akcji.  
\- Spokojnie. – Severus przysunął się do Sam i odebrał jej konewkę, którą z gorliwością godną ogrodnika polewała miejsce, gdzie jeszcze niedawno była głowa profesora. Odrzucił ręcznie niepotrzebny już sprzęt i objął Mierzeję ramieniem. Sam cały czas ryczała wniebogłosy, więc Severus ją przytulił do swej szerokiej (?) piersi (???). Miał nadzieję, że to ją uspokoi. Mylił się. Sam, początkowo zdezorientowana, uderzyła w płacz z pierwotną mocą i w niedługim czasie szata Snape’a była mokra od łez.  
„I co ja mam z nią, kurde blade no, zrobić?” – myślał.  
\- Nic – bąknęła Mierzeja.  
Wyciągnąwszy z kieszeni (jeszcze suchej) suchą chusteczkę, podał ją Dziewicy Slytherinu. Ta przyjęła ją z wdzięcznością i wydmuchała nos.  
\- Dobrze, że już cię widać – bąknął Snape.  
\- Aha. – Była to odpowiedź wiadomo kogo.  
\- Spałaś w ogóle? – spytał z troską.  
\- Tak.  
\- To dobrze – mruknął – A teraz chodź ze mną.  
\- Gdzie? – pytanie Mierzei było zapewne nie na miejscu.  
\- Do dormitorium – stwierdził. – Musisz odpocząć.  
Sam początkowo protestowała, ale zgodziła się. W końcu dywan tu nie był zbyt miękki.  
\- Gdybyś potrzebowała pomocy, skontaktuj się ze mną telepatycznie.  
\- Aha, ale tu dużo ludzi wkoło łazi.  
\- To dobrze – stwierdził, gdy dochodzili do Wężowej Skórki. – Mandragora.  
Portret przesunął się. Severus wepchnął Sam do środka i następnie sam (to znaczy własną osobą) poszedł za nią.  
\- Ewentualnie możesz tu siedzieć – stwierdził po oględzinach pokoju wspólnego (ściany w kolorze zielonym, sufit srebrny, podłoga – inny zielony).  
\- Przyślę ci jakąś książkę z Zakazanego Działu, chyba z jednej z zakazanych (nie całkiem) półek. – To powiedziawszy, posadził Mierzeję na fotelu. – Odpoczywaj – nakazał, ale Sam już go nie słyszała, bo zasnęła. Fotele tu okazały się dużo wygodniejsze niż dywan profesor Trelawney. Snape wycofał się. Był pewny, że Dziewicy Slytherinu nikt nie będzie przeszkadzał – zmienił hasło do pokoju. Po opuszczeniu pokoju zawrócił i zostawił dla Sam świecącą wiadomość: „NIE POŻYCZAJ”, a następnie powiadomił Ślizgonów, że chwilowo nie mają dostępu do pokoju wspólnego.

***

Mierzeja skontaktowała się z nim po trzech godzinach.  
„Dobrze, że pana znalazłam.” – Głos był zadowolony. – „Dopadłam Draco na czwartym piętrze i to mi pomogło pana zlokalizować.”  
„To dobrze” – pomyślał Snape.  
„Ale jest mały problem: tak go przestraszyłam, że chyba spadł z tych schodów. Mam nadzieję, że nic mu się nie stało.”  
„Zaraz przyjdę i podam ci nowe hasło.”  
„Nie trzeba” – bąknęła Mierzeja.  
„To gdzie ty jesteś?” – Snape się zdenerwował. – „Sam, nie ruszaj się stamtąd i powiedz mi, gdzie jesteś.”  
„W bibliotece.”  
„Idę po ciebie.” – I Severus ruszył z kopyta.  
„Dobrze się czuję” – zapewniała go Mierzeja przez cały czas jak katarynka.  
Severus wtargnął do tegoż przybytku i zamarł. Sam siedziała obłożona tomiskami z filozofii i historii magii, a, ten tom Severus rozpoznał bez problemu, „Animag Zaawansowany” był teraz otwarty. Nad nim właśnie pochylała się Sam. To były na sto procent książki z Zakazanego Działu. Podszedł do Sam i zatrzasnął jej książkę przed nosem. Mierzeja popatrzyła na niego nieprzytomnie i westchnęła wyrwana z innej rzeczywistości.  
\- Dlaczego tu siedzisz i czytasz zakazane książki? – warknął.  
Mierzeja oprzytomniała.  
\- Bo mi się nudziło! To nie fair, że mnie pan zamknął w wieży Slytherinu, kurde, no! – stwierdziła.  
\- To jest biblioteka – zakomunikowała Hermiona.  
\- Nie wtrącaj się! – zagrzmiała odpowiedź Severusa.  
Granger opuściła bibliotekę wraz ze swą torbą wypchaną po brzegi i Potterem pod pachą. Pomieszczenie opustoszało.  
Snape usiadł ciężko na krześle obok Mierzei.  
\- Jak się wydostałaś? – spytał wiadomo kto już spokojnie.  
\- Nie wiem – odparła Sam.  
\- Przecież nie przeszłaś tak po prostu przez ścianę.  
\- Obawiam się, że tak – stwierdziła Mierzeja.  
Severus popatrzył na nią dziwnie, po czym wyprowadził na zewnątrz.  
\- Dobrze, że nie potrafisz się teleportować.  
\- Potrafię! – I po tych słowach Snape nagle znalazł się wraz z Sam na jednym regale w bibliotece.  
\- Co robisz?! – wrzasnął na przerażoną dziewczynę. Oczy Sam zaszły łzami.  
\- Ja nie chciałam… – zaczęła, ale Severus wpadł jej w słowo.  
\- Zdejmij mnie z tąd. Nie znoszę być tak wysoko!  
\- Pan robi błędy ortograficzne w wymowie.  
\- Nie twój interes. Zabierz mnie stąd! – warknął.  
Sam wstała, chwyciła Severusa za szatę i następnie zamknęła oczy. Po chwili, rozdygotany nie mniej niż Mierzeja, stał bezpiecznie na podłodze... ale nie w bibliotece, tylko w gabinecie Dumbledore’a. Sam wyczerpana osunęła się na podłogę w dalszym ciągu ściskając szatę Snape’a. Severus podniósł ją z tej podłogi i posadził w jednym z foteli dyrektora, który nie protestował. Dumbledore podniósł głowę i spojrzał na tę parkę.  
\- To ona, tak? – spytał.  
\- A nie? – odpowiedział Severus.  
\- Ciekawe… - Dyrektor wstał i podszedł do Sam. – Co ty jej zrobiłeś? – zapytał.  
Severus poczuł się dziwnie, gdyż nie tak dawno sam komuś zadał takie pytanie.  
\- Trenowała teleportację – bąknął.  
\- Ona!!!  
\- Tak, tylko musi popracować nad miejscem, gdzie zamierza wylądować.  
\- Jesteś dziwnie blady – zauważył A.D. – Czy wylądowaliście w jakimś dziwnym miejscu?  
\- Regał w bibliotece. – Severus otarł pot z czoła.  
\- Ona cię wykończy – stwierdził po chwili milczenia i dodał. – Accio fotel.  
Severus usiadł ciężko.  
\- Może spróbujemy ją ocucić? – zasugerował Dumbledore.  
\- A może dajmy jej spokój! – mruknął Snape. – Czegoś takiego nigdy nie widziałem. Teleportowała się wraz ze mną, mimo że ja tego nie chciałem.  
\- Wielka moc, to wielka moc – podsumował dyrektor.  
\- Nigdy o czymś takim nie słyszałem. – Snape zamyślił się. – Choć nie wiem, dlaczego, wydaje mi się, że ona panuje nad mocą tylko, gdy robi to sama i gdy ma święty spokój. Wówczas panuje nad nią bezbłędnie. Nie mogę jej do niczego zmuszać.  
\- Oczywiście – potwierdził Dumbledore.  
\- Ale czasami jest tak, jakby ta moc nad nią panowała i wówczas nikt nie ma na nią wpływu.  
\- Mówisz, że się razem z tobą teleportowała? – spytał Dumbledore z innej beczki.  
\- Tak. Zrobiła to szybko, nawet nie zauważyłem.  
\- Yhym. – Zamyślił się dyrektor.  
\- A jeszcze jak zamknąłem ją w wieży Slytherinu, to bez problemu przeszła przez ścianę.  
\- C...co?! – pytanie ze strony Dumbledore’a było nie na miejscu.  
\- Przebiegła przez ścianę. Wężowa Skórka jej nie przepuściła, więc wzięła rozbieg i po chwili była na zewnątrz.  
\- Chwileczkę – zaczął Albus – przecież w Hogwarcie nie można się teleportować, ani tym bardziej przełazić przez ściany.  
\- Ona może i jej towarzystwo też.  
\- Wiesz co, ty chyba nie wiesz, co zrobić. Ale ja wiem!  
\- Jak? – spytał Mistrz Eliksirów z trudem wstając z fotela.  
\- Zaklęcie usypiające albo coś w tym stylu.  
\- Aha – stwierdził Snape. – To zaczynajmy.  
Po chwili Sam otworzyła oczy i omiotła wzrokiem dwie postacie pochylone nad nią.  
\- Co się stało? Co ja tu robię? – spytała.  
Snape pochylił się nad Sam.  
\- Z tym teleportowaniem to trochę przesadziłaś – stwierdził. – Tu nie można tego zrobić, bo są odpowiednie przeciwzaklęcia.  
\- Wiem – stwierdziła Mierzeja, odgarniając niesforną blond szopę z czoła. – Ale to na mnie nigdy nie działało.  
\- Jak to? – Dumbledore zdziwił się.  
\- Mówiłem ci, że ona jest nieprzeciętna – powiedział Snape. – A teraz jeśli pozwolisz – zwrócił się do Albusa – zabiorę ją.  
Po czym pomógł Sam podnieść się z fotela.  
\- Zabierz ją do skrzydła szpitalnego – zawołał Dumbledore za odchodzącymi.  
\- Nie ma mowy – stwierdził Snape, uginając się nagle, gdyż Sam uwiesiła mu się na ramieniu.  
\- Spać mi się chce – stwierdziła, ziewając.  
\- Dobrze – odparł Snape do Sam, a nie do dyrektora. – Przydziel jej osobny pokój – zaproponował.  
\- Po co? – spytał zdziwiony Dumbledore.  
\- Może nie wiesz, ale Malfoy jest JUŻ nieprzytomny – podkreślił przedostatni wyraz. – Leży w skrzydle szpitalnym.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że mocno go nie uszkodziła – mruknął Albus. – Bo będą kłopoty.  
\- Nie – mruknął Snape, poczym dodał w myślach „I szkoda”.  
\- Ona jest niebezpieczna dla otoczenia! – zaczął krzyczeć dyrektor.  
\- I nie tylko – dokończył Snape, podtrzymując Sam, która ledwo trzymała się na nogach. – Ona musi odpocząć – stwierdził.  
\- Dam jej jakąś komnatę na szóstym piętrze – ustąpił Albus. – Hasło „Pikantne babeczki”  
\- Dobrze, to może ja już ją zaprowadzę.  
\- Tylko jej dobrze pilnuj – zakomunikował dyrektor. – Bo jeśli będzie dalej sprawiać problemy, to będę zmuszony odesłać ją do jej kraju  
\- Czy ty wiesz, co mówisz? – Snape był bliski wybuchu. – To Dziewica Slytherinu, jej nie można odesłać!  
\- A… - ziewnęła Sam, jeszcze mocniej ściskając ramię Snape’a.  
\- Jutro będziesz trenować z profesor McGonagall. – Tu Dumbledore zwrócił się do Mierzei. – Tylko na nią nie napadnij.  
Sam go jednak już nie słyszała. Severus złapał ją, gdy dyrektor kończył zdanie.  
\- No widzisz, co zrobiłeś – skomentował to Snape i odmaszerował, niosąc dziewczynę w ramionach.  
Severus przeszedł po schodach i niezliczonych korytarzach. Wypowiedział hasło i Wdowa W Bieli się odsunęła. Snape wniósł Sam do komnaty. Była całkiem miła, a wielkość nie pozostawiała wątpliwości, że to apartament gościnny. Kufer sam się tam znalazł. Snape położył Sam na łóżku z baldachimem w kolorze trawy. Potem przykrył ją kocem i usiadł w jednym z foteli wyściełanych zielonym aksamitem i zamyślił się.  
„Dumbledore okazał się odpowiedzialnym człowiekiem” – pomyślał, omiótłszy wzrokiem komnatę. Severus podniósł się i dokładnie obejrzał pokój. Regały uginały się pod ciężarem opasłych tomów. Wyciągnął jeden z nich: „Zakazane zaklęcia”.  
\- Tak. Książki z Zakazanego Działu. Dumbledore postarał się o wszelkie udogodnienia – mruknął.  
Potem otworzył jedne drzwi.  
\- Laboratorium – stwierdził. – Zioła. O, wejście na wieżyczkę – stwierdził z zadowoleniem, otwierając kolejne drzwi. – Ups. – Zamknął drzwi szybciej niż je otworzył. Zapewne była to toaleta.  
Gdy upewnił się, że Sam ma zapewnione wszystko, co potrzebne i niezbędne i nie tylko, bo i zbędne, zostawił Sam samą. Po uprzednim zostawieniu wiadomości o treści: „Odpoczywaj i czytaj”, opuścił pokój.  
Wyszedłszy z komnaty, zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego Sam dostała „Apartament Slytherina” – gdyż tak się ona nazywała.  
„Będę mógł trenować z nią w tym pokoju. A uciekając, może jedynie nadziać się na nauczycieli, gdyż tu jest to „wspaniałe” skrzydło, albo na Dumbledore’a” – pomyślał. – „Doskonale.”

***

Snape powrócił do Apartamentu po ogłoszeniu ciszy nocnej. Sam siedziała w jednym z foteli z „Zaawansowanym Animagiem” na kolanach. Jedynym źródłem światła była Sam. Nawet na niego nie spojrzała.  
\- Sam?  
\- Tak – odpowiedziała Mierzeja.  
\- Dobrze się czujesz? – spytał.  
\- Tak.  
\- Na pewno? – spytał.  
\- Aha – odparła Sam znad książki.  
\- Animagią się zajmujesz, co? – zapytał.  
\- Aha.  
Monosylaby Sam wyraźnie go irytowały, ale postanowił to jakoś znieść.  
\- Zostaw tę książkę dla własnego dobra i chodź – zaproponował. – Poćwiczmy.  
Sam posłusznie poszła za nim do laboratorium.  
\- Usiądź – nakazał Snape i Sam klapnęła wdzięcznie na stołeczek – Zacznijmy od animagii.  
\- Ale ja nie potrafię! – stwierdziła Sam.  
\- Powoli – uspokoił ją Snape. – Możesz robić, co chcesz.  
\- Tak? – spytała Sam  
\- Oczywiście, a teraz zastanów się, jakie zwierzę lubisz najbardziej.  
\- Jeść?  
\- Nie, nie, nie!  
\- Koty – bez zastanowienia stwierdziła Mierzeja.  
\- Nie, nie! – Snape zareagował błyskawicznie. – Może by tak coś innego? – zaproponował z czymś tam wyraźnym w oczach.  
\- Chomik – po namyśle stwierdziła Sam  
Nie miała fioletowego pojęcia, jak to zrobić, ale postanowiła zacząć. Skupiwszy swą uwagę na chomiku, spróbowała z innej beczki:  
\- Nie potrafię, do tego niezbędnie potrzebna jest różdżka.  
\- Nie – próbował uciąć Snape, ale mu się to nie udało. Mierzeja ponownie stwierdziła, że to na nic.  
\- Accio różdżka Mierzei – warknął Severus i oczywiście zaraz się pojawiła.  
\- No to możemy zaczynać – stwierdziła zadowolona. Dziewica Slytherinu delikatnie machnęła różdżką i wypadki potoczyły się błyskawicznie: Sam zaświeciła, zrobiła zdziwioną minę, a następnie nastąpił błysk oktarynowego światła, który pozbawił ją przytomności i różdżki też. Ta ostatnia uległa destrukcji, a Severus ledwo uchylił się przed nie wiem czym, ale zrobił to w porę, bo po chwili stwierdził, że ściana za nim jest poważnie uszkodzona przy użyciu nieprzytomnego w dalszym ciągu ogra (nie mylić z ogierem – osobnikiem męskim konia, którego łatwo rozwalić o ścianę, ale trudniej z niej zeskrobać). Szybko więc pozbierał się z podłogi i zobaczył Sam leżącą bez wyraźnej przytomności na podłodze.  
\- Znowu? – mruknął zdziwiony.  
Podszedłszy do Dziewicy Slytherinu, próbował ją ocucić i udało mu się to (po dobrym kawałku czasu, bo kurant(?) wybił(?) północ(?)). Mierzeja ogarnęła pomieszczenie nieprzytomnym wzrokiem i spytała:  
\- Co ja na tej podłodze robię?  
\- Leżysz – stwierdził profesor i pomógł jej wstać. – A teraz stoisz. Widzisz?  
\- Nie?  
\- Czego nie widzisz? – spytał zatroskany.  
\- Tamtej ściany. – Sam wskazała w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku ogra.  
\- Masz. – Tu Severus wręczył jej okulary.  
\- O to chodziło albo i nie – odpowiedziała Sam.  
\- Nie poparzyłaś się? – spytał z troską po raz kolejny.  
\- Raczej nie.  
\- To no, bierzmy się za transmutację.  
\- Ale…  
\- Nie, spróbuj bez.  
\- Bez? – spytała Sam.  
\- Bez różdżki!  
\- Aha – inteligentnie stwierdziła Sam. Po chwili po podłodze łaził chomik wielkości pięści w kolorze srebra.  
\- Bardzo dobrze – mruknął Severus. Po bliżej nieokreślonej ilości czasu w jego głowie pojawiła się informacja: „Co teraz?”.Oczywiście autorką był ktoś nie inny niż Sam.  
\- Może coś trudniejszego – odparł Severus po dłuższej chwili. – Na przykład wąż Slytherinu?  
„No… Jest pan przekonany?” – zabrzmiało.  
\- Raczej tak.  
„Raczej czy tak lub nie?”  
\- Tak. Tak!  
„Tak-tak”. – Usłyszał we własnej głowie. – „Karta do komórki.”  
\- Jakiej komórki? – mruknął Severus. – A… To nie jest ważne – stwierdził po chwili. – No już, zmień się.  
\- A jeśli coś nie wyjdzie?  
\- To wyjedzie – odparł Snape.  
\- To zaczynam – stwierdziła Sam po chwili namysłu. No i oczywiście wielki, zielono-srebrzysty wąż o łusce i wzroku budzącym grozę pełzał po podłodze laboratorium.  
W pewnym momencie do pomieszczenia wszedł dyrektor i ni z gruszki, ni z pietruszki, ale ze śliwki, zapytał:  
\- Severusie, co ty tu robisz o tak nieprzyzwoitej porze z wężem w kieszeni i gdzie jest Sam?  
\- Tu. – Tu Snape wskazał na węża.  
\- To coś? – spytał Dumbledore.  
„Jakie coś” zabrzmiało w jego głowie z mocą syreny alarmowej.  
\- Wierzę ci, Severusie – mruknął dyrektor. – Ale to nie tłumaczy twojego takiego zachowania.  
„Jakiego?” – Pytanie skierowane do dyrektora wytrąciło go z pionu myślowego.  
\- Sam, zamknij się! – ryknął.  
\- Ale ja nie chcę, a tym bardziej nie mogę, a tym bardziej nie wiem, jak wrócić do swej postaci, więc mamy problem.  
\- Widzisz, co narobiłeś – dodał Severus do oniemiałego Albusa.  
\- Co? – spytał zdziwiony zainteresowany.  
\- Brak możliwości powrotu do własnej postaci – skwitował Snape.  
„Ja chcę do domu!” – darła się telepatycznie wężowa szesnastolatka.  
\- Spokojnie. – To Severus do Sam. – Skontaktuj się z profesor McWiadomoKto.  
„Po co? A raczej dlaczego lub w jakim celu?” – spytała Dziewica Slytherinu.  
\- Nie pytaj – głośno stwierdził Snape, niewyraźnie poirytowany. – No, pospiesz się. – syknął.  
Powinien przewidzieć, że coś takiego może spowodować niedokładności, gdy zdenerwuje Sam, więc powinien być również niezszokowany, gdy do pokoju wpłynęła (bez wyraźnego pukania) profesor Trelawney, a za nią osoba bynajmniej nie wołana w postaci Flitwicka oraz osoba nie bynajmniej wołana, czyli Minerwa.  
Snape po chwili wymownego milczenia, stwierdził do profesora Flitwicka i Trelawney:  
\- A wy tu czego? Sztuczny tłok robicie, co?  
\- Sam wołała.  
Severus popatrzył uważnie na węża u swych stóp.  
\- Nie przećwiczyłaś celności – stwierdził. Odpowiedziało mu głuche milczenie Sam.  
\- Może ją zmienimy w nią na powrót? – zasugerował Albus.  
\- Może. – odparł (?) Snape.  
„To się zdecydujcie” usłyszeli, co było nieoczywiście stwierdzeniem autorstwa Sam.  
\- Niech Sam sama, to znaczy osobiście, spróbuje się przemienić – zasugerował Flitwick.  
\- A może potrzebny nam ksiądz z bajki? – stwierdziła Minerwa.  
\- Książę – poprawił Snape.  
\- Co za różnica? (Tenże tekst wydaje mi się dziwnie znajomy - dop. Aurora) – spytała profesor Trelawney.  
\- To nie ma większego znaczenia – podsunął Albus.  
\- Owszem, ma – uciął Snape.  
\- Nie ma. – To Minerwa.  
\- Nie zgadzam się.  
\- Ja tak.  
\- A ja nie.  
\- A ja tak.  
\- Nie.  
\- Tak.  
\- Nie!  
\- Tak!  
\- Czy macie zamiar długo tu siedzieć i się kłócić? – wszyscy spojrzeli w miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą pełzała Sam, ale tam stała Mierzeja, co zupełnie nie oznacza, że wężowi wyrosły nogi i nauczył się chodzić. Stała tam Sam w swej jak najniebardziej nienormalnej postaci. – Spać mi się chce – stwierdziła po chwili jakże wymownego milczenia.. – A jutro – ostrzegła – idę na: zaklęcia, eliksiry, obronę przed czarną magią oraz transmutację. Na deser poproszę wróżbiarstwo, a teraz, jeśli pozwolicie albo i nie… – Tu przepchnęła się obok Albusa i Snape’a. – …udam się do mojej sypialni.  
\- Może i ona ma ten, no, a… charakternik.  
\- Charakterek – warknął Snape.  
\- A tak na marginesie albo i nie, to byście mi mogli jakieś te no, korki z panowania nad mocą załatwić. – To Sam powiedziała, wychyliwszy się zza drzwi. – A tak nawiasem mówiąc, to mi profesor Snape – powiedziała to też jakże bardzo oficjalnym tonem – obiecał chłopaka i fanklub; z drugiej części mogę zrezygnować, za to nr 1 jest nieodwołalny. – I zamknęła drzwi.  
Magom opadły szczęki.  
\- A. – To znowu Sam. – Nie życzę sobie: Pottera, Malfoya i jeszcze paru innych. – Tu Mierzeja wręczyła dość długą listę Albusowi, po czym wyszła.  
\- Co to są korki? – spytała po długiej chwili ciszy Minerwa.  
\- Buty piłkaryjskie – odparła Trelawney.  
\- Piłkarskie – poprawił Snape.  
\- To chyba nie ma większego znaczenia – stwierdził Flitwick.  
\- Owszem, ma. – To tu Minerwa.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że jej chodziło o korepetycje – zasugerował Albus.  
\- No coś ty? – sarknął Severus. – W życiu bym na to nie wpadł.  
\- Przenoszę się do naszej wieży. – Usłyszeli szalony komunikat zza drzwi.  
\- To fajnie – rzucił Snape. – O Boże! – I rzucił się do drzwi, jak zresztą i reszta nauczycieli.  
Sam siedziała na czymś, co świetnie nadawałoby się do horroru, a mianowicie na latającym dywanie, który („o zgrozo” – to słowa Flitwicka) szczerzył wdzięcznie całe uzębienie. Obok niej stał a raczej chodził Bagaż – również z zębami.  
\- Co to jest? – wydukała Minerwa.  
\- Bagaż – odpowiedziała zgodnie z prawdą Sam.  
\- No widzę, że to jest bagaż, ale dlaczego się tak szczerzy? – zapytał Dumbledore.  
\- To nie bagaż, tylko Bagaż – stwierdziła Sam. – A ja lecę do mojej wieży. Cześć – rzuciła i „plum” – już jej nie było.  
\- Aha – to była jedyna sensowna odpowiedź w tej chwili – szczególnie autorstwa profesor Trelawney.

***

Sam ze swymi Bagażami spowodowała większe zamieszanie niż początkowo sądziła ona Sama – osobiście się to znaczy. Gdy bez wyraźnej zapowiedzi wtargnęła do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów, reakcje ludzi (zwierząt też) wyglądały mniej-więcej w ten sposób:  
\- Co ty tu robisz? – To Malfoy.  
\- Nic. – Krótka, zwięzła i jakże wymowna odpowiedź należała do Sam (a do kogóżby innego?). Sam skupiła wzrok na Malfoyu i w tej chwili wszyscy Ślizgoni z dość dużą prędkością opuścili pokój wspólny, kierując się, bez przestrzegania jakichkolwiek zasad ruchu drogowego, ku wyjściu.  
Sam została SAM na SAM (nie widzę sensu tego dzielenia, bo to przecież wynosi jeden) w pokoju z Malfoyem. (Czy nie wydaje się to Wam nieprzyzwoite? – dop. Aurora)  
\- Co robisz ty tu? – wydukał.  
\- Zgadnij. – To stwierdzenie zostało opatrzone uśmiechem numer 2 i 3/4.  
\- Nie wiem.  
\- To popatrz – syknęła Sam i z jej palców strzeliły oktarynowe iskry. Malfoy próbował otworzyć usta, ale Sam osobiście zatoczyła dłonią krąg i Draco zaczął dławić się telefonem komórkowym (Ciekawe, czy to była nokia? – dop. Aurora). Mierzeja popatrzyła na tego ludzia jakże niewymownie i oktarynowe nici oplotły go, powodując minimum histerię u ofiary.  
\- Teraz przynajmniej się nie rzuca – z zadowoleniem mruknęła Sam, poczym usunęła telefon z gardła nieszczęśnika.  
\- Miło z twojej strony – powiedział Malfoy.  
\- Nie podlizuj się! – wrzasnęła Sam, a przynajmniej tak się wydawało Draco, gdyż nie znał możliwości Dziewicy Slytherinu.  
\- No dobrze – stwierdził Malfoy.  
\- Nie uśmiechaj się głupkowato! – ostrzegła Sam. – Bo wydepiluję cię jak Gołębia.  
Draco przestał się uśmiechać.  
\- No, teraz lepiej – stwierdziła Dziewica Slytherinu, zwana też wśród ludziów innej kategorii Allein (to imię ma w sobie wdzięk błyskawicy wraz z prądem na linii wysokiego napięcia), gdy Malfoy zbierał swą szczękę z podłogi, a konkretniej – z dywanu.  
\- Skoro już jesteś skrępowany – rzuciła, siadając wygodnie w jednym z foteli – to mogę zmienić cię w cokolwieka bądzia lub jeszcze w coś innego, co uczyni mą zemstę jeszcze piękniejszą, cudowniejszą itd.  
Malfoy zbladł i miał rację.  
\- Co? – wydukał.  
\- Nic. – Oktarynowe światło oplotło go pajęczyną i zamiast Draco pojawił się kajman w słoiczku. Allein bez problemu wdarła się do mózgu tegoż zwierza i stwierdziła w ulgą, że ten osobnik zupełnie nie ma pojęcia, o co chodzi, więc zamieniła go w żabę.  
Żaba zaskrzeczała żałośnie w szklanym pojemniku.  
\- Nie marudź – skomentowała jego zachowanie Dziewica. – Wyobraź sobie – rzuciła – jesteś teraz przystojniejszy, o wiele.  
Po czym schowała wyżej wymienionego osobnika do trzeciej od lewej, górnej kieszeni po prawej stronie, opatrzonej napisem „TRANSMUTACJA” i poszła na obiad (?).  
Najstarsi górale próbowali dociec, dlaczego Sam chciała się mścić, ale doszli jedynie do wniosku, iż pogoda odbiegała od normy z niewytłumaczalnych skutków okultystycznych i nie tylko.


	4. Chapter 4

Następnego dnia wczesnym rankiem na życzenie profesora Snape’a zostało zwołane zebranie, na którym pierwsze zdanie wyglądało tak:  
\- Dlaczego tak wcześnie? – Głos był zaspany, a właściciel w postaci właścicielki w postaci profesor Trelawney właśnie ziewnął albo raczej ziewnęła.  
Severus był w doskonałym humorku, jeśli wiecie, o co chodzi (Czyżby marzenie o małym horrorku na eliksirach Gryfonów?). Na zebraniu nie mogło oczywiście zabraknąć niezwyciężonej Sam.  
Dumbledore zaczął krzywo z mostu:  
\- Po co ci korki?  
„Na pewno nie będę w piłkę grać!” – skwitowała telepatycznie Sam.  
„Nie popisuj się” – warknęła, również telepatycznie, Trelawney.  
Sam zrobiła minę urażonej niewinności i wydarła się na niecałe pół ćwierci jednej setnej gardła, co spowodowało poważne uszkodzenia murów szkolnych w postaci dziur. Snape po opadnięciu kurzu stwierdził:  
\- Teraz przynajmniej mamy możliwość wstawienia większego okna.  
\- Pocieszające – stwierdziła Andromeda Black.  
\- Może coś zrobimy, aby ona była obecna, a jednocześnie np. nieszkodliwa? – zasugerował konspiracyjnym szeptem Flitwick, pochylając się w stronę Dumbledore’a.  
\- Czyżbyś coś insynuował?  
„Ależ skąd” – zaprzeczenie to należało do Sam.  
„Znowu się popisujesz” – warknęła Trelawney.  
„Nie, ja mam tylko dobry słuch.”  
\- Sam, czy mogłabyś nas łaskawie opuścić? – syknęła Minerwa.  
\- Nie lubię gdybania, więc podam pewnik – nie mogłabym! Brak mi liny, ale nie tej Inverse.  
\- Zamrożenie – mruknęła Andromeda Black, co przyniosło jakże nieoczekiwany efekt w postaci deszczu nad głową właścicielki zaklęcia.  
\- Ładnie – skwitował Snape. – Nie dość, że o bladym świcie zrywacie mnie na zebranie, to…  
\- Chciałabym zauważyć, że to był twój pomysł. – Andromeda Black nie mogła zatrzymać ulewy i już w tej chwili jej szatę można było uznać za przemoczoną.  
\- Nie przerywaj – syknął Snape. – Tak więc musimy tu mieć do cukru jeszcze i ulewę.  
\- Jakiego cukru? – To Flitwick.  
\- Tego do mojej herbaty – odpaliła profesor Trelawney.  
\- To dlatego jesteś w tak fatalnym nastroju – próbował zgadywać Dumbledore.  
\- Rozum postradałeś? – Pytanie było jakże wymowne i niezaprzeczalnie odpowiednie dla osoby, która je wyrzuciła z siebie z siłą karabinu maszynowego. Tą osobą był Snape.  
\- Panie psorze? Czy pan nie zostawił przypadkiem czegoś gdzieś tam u siebie w pokoju? – szepnęła mu do ucha Sam, która zmaterializowała się tu w chwili, gdy wszyscy spojrzeli najpierw na Dumbledore’a, a następnie na Severusa.  
\- Chyba tak - wymamrotał pod nosem.  
\- Dokończycie bez nas – rzuciła niepewnie Dziewica Slytherinu. – Wiecie, jak to jest. Poproszę może kogoś ze Świata Dysku.  
Tu magowie wymienili zdziwione spojrzenia  
\- Ale najlepiej kogoś z kwalifikacjami i… – Tu znacząco poruszyła brwią. – …nie proszę o kogoś z Uniwersytetu, bo jak ktoś ma sto trzydzieści lat i jest nieciekawy życia, to trudno się z nim dogadać – powiedziała i, chwyciwszy zdezorientowanego Severusa, który na skutek tej przemowy zupełnie stracił głowę, zniknęła.  
Po chwili na stole wylądowała, jeśli można to tak nazwać, kartka z mugolskiego zeszytu, która zmaterializowała się na skutek czyjejś ingerencji. Na kartce napisano: 

Kwalifikacje:  
\- Dobra znajomość wszystkiego  
\- Kontrola wyładowań magicznych  
\- Dobry pedagog  
\- Miła osóbka  
Mile widziana kontrola pola magicznego i osnowy rzeczywistości.

Pod spodem widniał bazgroł – najprawdopodobniej czyjś podpis. I nikt z obecnych nie miał pojęcia, o co chodzi.

***

Snape wyeksmitował Sam do biblioteki i to był błąd. Gdy wreszcie znalazł nić dentystyczną, miał do Mierzei masę pytań, lecz ona nie miała czasu. Wśród ksiąg, których góry piętrzyły się przed nią, było kilka bardzo dziwnych pozycji.  
\- Co to? – spytał, wskazując na jeden z tomów.  
\- Epire in ecko – rzuciła Sam.  
\- Aha… a to?  
\-   
\- Co? – pytanie było oczywiste.  
\- Wielki żółw. To po klatchańsku – dodała.  
Severus nie miał ochoty pytać, po co, na co, dlaczego i w jakim celu ona to czyta. Źródło tych informacji i ksiąg było dla niego nieznane i raczej wolał, żeby tak pozostało.

***

Severus po opuszczeniu biblioteki i pozostawieniu Sam samej sobie (w dosłownym i nie tylko tego słowa znaczeniu), udał się do gabinetu Dumbledore’a. Weszłszy przez drzwi w postaci portretu na skutek wypowiedzenia hasła („Czekolada na gorąco? Mus czekoladowy? Pudding z rodzynkami? Piwo kremowe? Mugolskie landrynki? Coś na ząb? Cukrowy ząb? Czekoladowy ząb? Mentosy w czekoladzie? Niespodzianka w czekoladzie? Jajko w czekoladzie? Tabliczka czekolady? Mleczna czekolada? Jajko na patyku? Kozioł na rzemyku? Mleczna puszcza (paszcza?)? Mleko w proszku? Budyń czekoladowy? Waniliowy? Do stu piorunów! Dlaczego to nie jest zwykła czekolada?! – I obraz odsunął się), usadowił się na jednym z foteli usytuowanych tu najprawdopodobniej w celu wiadomym, acz niekoniecznie zrozumiałym dla przeciętnego maga. Choć Snape nie był przeciętny. On był ponad to (tamto zresztą też) i nie tylko. Dumbledore skoncertował (?) swój wzrok na czymś, co było w tej chwili lewym uchem Severusa.  
\- Mamy gościa – oświadczył rozmarzonym tonem, tonąc w otchłani (wiadomo czego) i przez przypadek robiąc maślane oczy tym razem do prawego oka Severusa.  
\- Profesorze Dumbledore – zaczął Snape – czy pan czuje się na pewno dobrze tu, teraz i w ogóle?  
\- Jak najniebardziej – mruknął. – Goście są.  
\- Nie zauważyłem – wtrącił wiadomo kto. Po chwili dodał: – Więc kto przyjechał?  
\- Ona jest cudna, piękna, inteligentna, miła, wszechstronnie uzdolniona, stateczna, dobrze sytuowana – wprawdzie w małej mieścinie, ale jednak z manierami i…  
\- Albusie, czy masz zamiar głosić te pochwały do wieczora? – pytanie skierowane zostało przez Snape’a i nie pozostało bez rezultatu.  
\- Ty nie rozumiesz potrzeb serca – skwitował Dumbledore, poczym chciał kontynuować – nawet otworzył w tym celu usta, lecz Severus uprzedził ewentualny potok słów.  
\- A ta druga osoba?  
\- Mniejsza o to.  
\- Ale kto to jest?  
\- Orangutan – bibliotekarz. Więc ona jest… - ciągnął dyrektor.  
\- Ona jest orangutanem i jest ich trzech – doszedł do zaskakujących wniosków Severus. – Dziwię się tobie, do tej pory nigdy nie pałałeś szczególną miłością do zwierząt. Czy ona jest magiczna?  
Do Dumbledore’a nie dotarły pierwsze strofy wywodu Severusa, więc stwierdził:  
\- Ona jest czarownicą z innego świata, ale to dla mnie nic nie znaczy i…  
Tu Snape ponownie stwierdził, przerywając:  
\- Wiedźma, orangutan i bibliotekarz – zabójcza mieszanka. A to ciekawe.  
\- Nie, ona nie jest orangutanem.  
\- A bibliotekarzem?  
\- Też nie. Ona jest cudowna. – Tu Albus rozmarzył się.  
\- Ale nie jest orangutanem? – upewnił się Severus.  
\- Nie.  
\- Ani bibliotekarzem?  
\- Nie.  
\- No to, do jasnej ciasnej szpary w drzwiach! – Snape podniósł głos o kilka stopni. – Kim jest orangutan?!  
\- Bibliotekarzem Niewidocznego Uniwersytetu – spokojnie stwierdził dyrektor.  
\- Czyli mamy gości – mruknął Severus.  
\- Mówiłem o tym od początku – wtrącił Dumbledore.  
\- Przybyła nauczycielka do Sam? – ucieszył się Snape na myśl o tym, że nie będzie musiał już wysłuchiwać Allein i jej stosu problemów „od zaraz” i „na dzisiaj”.  
\- Nie ma mowy – zjeżył się Albus. – Ona jest moja i nie oddam jej nawet tobie. – Popatrzył na Severusa i dodał po chwili: – A szczególnie tobie.  
\- To nauczycielka dla Dziewicy Slytherinu… - próbował jakoś argumentować Snape.  
\- Nauczycielka czy nie – rzucił wojowniczo w kierunku Snape’a – to nie obchodzi mnie.  
\- Nawet nie czujesz, jak rymujesz – burknął Snape.  
\- Co? – Pytanie było absurdalnie niepoprawne pod względem gramatycznym. Wyglądało więc okropnie, gdy zawisło w powietrzu, czekając na odpowiedź idealną, lecz niekoniecznie upragnioną, która na szczęście (a może i nie) nie pojawiła się. A brzmiałaby ona: „Jak się wyrażasz?! Jedyneczka, Kotuniu!”.  
\- To takie mugolskie sformułowanie.  
\- Aha.  
\- Zamierzasz się z nią ożenić? – spytał spokojnie Snape.  
\- Tak.  
\- Może zanim popełnisz to głupstwo albo i nie – dodał, widząc wzrok dyrektora – mógłbyś mnie z nią zapoznać?  
\- Chcesz być moją przyzwoitką? – zapytał bez ogródek Albus.  
\- No, może czymś na kształt.  
\- Ale ona jest moja? – upewnił się Dumbledore.  
\- Oczywiście – zapewnił go Severus. – Więc jak ona się nazywa?  
\- Powiedziała tylko jedno zdanie wielokrotnie złożone: „Jestem Niania Ogg i przybyłam tu przez osnowę rzeczywistości i światów ze Świata Dysku na skutek ingerencji kogoś, kto się zwał jakoś Allein Nehrung Jungfrau Mierzeja Dziewica Slytherinu i dlatego, że babcia leczy odciski” – i wówczas utonąłem w jej oczach, które patrzyły na mnie jak na robaka w skarpecie.  
\- Robaka? – spytał Severus.  
\- Takie odniosłem wrażenie – powiedział Dumbledore.  
\- I?  
\- Wiesz, jak to jest z kobietami.  
\- Nie – odparł Snape.  
\- Ale ona?  
\- Ona jest za młoda, nie uważasz?  
\- Ale ona.  
\- Ona nie jest w moim typie – warknął Snape – i nawet niej nie lubię.  
\- Ale…  
\- Ale ona jest DZIEWICĄ we wszystkich i nie tylko tego słowa znaczeniach, więc dlaczego mnie nią dręczysz?! Pewnie zaraz tu przybiegnie, a raczej przebiegnie twój ukochany obraz wejściowy i wyleje swe żale na mą szatę albo mnie znienawidzi i Hogwart oraz świat legną w gruzach.  
\- Ale to nie stoi na przeszkodzie…  
Jak na zawołanie w pokoju pojawiło się widmo Allein i zachlipało, po czym stwierdziło:  
\- A ja myślałam, że pan mnie choć trochę lubi – wydukało widmo, które nagle stało się Sam w całej okazałości.  
\- Sam, zrozum, że…  
\- Tu nie ma nic do rozumienia i niczego nie trzeba mi tłumaczyć. Pan po prostu nawet mnie nie lubi, więc co to kogo obchodzi! – Łkała w najlepsze. – Pańskie chusteczki! – Rzuciła małą paczuszkę na kolana Snape’a. – Wyprane, zdezynfekowane i wyprasowane! Nic się panu nie stanie. Gwarancja potwierdzona laboratoryjnie.  
I wybiegła, o dziwo, nie rozwalając ścian, drzwi, obrazów, mebli itp. Snape zerwał się z fotela zszokowany i nie tylko.  
\- Co ja zrobiłem?! – wydukał po dłuższej chwili (Ależ dramatyczne! – dop Aurora).  
\- To, co należało – mruknął Dumbledore. – Pozbawiłeś ją złudzeń.  
\- Złudzeń? – Snape omiótł nieprzytomnym wzrokiem pokój. – CO JA ZROBIŁEM?! – zaryczał jak na wpół zdechły osioł znaleziony przez rozentuzjazmowanego sępa.  
\- Nic. – Albus wstał i próbował go pocieszyć w jakiś nieznany jeszcze światu i nie tylko sposób.  
\- Zraniłem ją – doszedł do zaskakującego wniosku.  
\- Nie, zdawało ci się.  
\- Oddała mi chusteczki. – Popatrzył na czarną paczuszkę przewiązaną czarnym sznureczkiem. – Ona mnie rzuciła – stwierdził i ciężko usiadł w fotelu.  
\- Nie, Severusie, ona cię nie rzuciła.  
\- Dlaczego tak sądzisz? – spytał zdziwiony Snape (Ależ romans mię tu wychodzi – dop. Aurora).  
\- Bo ty nigdy z nią nie chodziłeś, a tak w ogóle to, o co chodzi z tymi chusteczkami?  
\- Dałem jej moje chusteczki – zaczął Snape, lecz Dumbledore go uprzedził w kontynuowaniu tegoż toku myślowego i stwierdził, wyjąwszy paczuszkę z rąk Snape’a.:  
\- Gdzie nauczyłeś się tak fajnie haftować?  
Mina Severusa pozwalała poznać wiele rzeczy, między innymi szok i konkretnie niezaprzeczalną dezorientację.  
\- O co chodzi? – spytał po chwili.  
\- Bo widzisz, to jest tak. – Tu wyciągnął z kieszeni szaty fioletową chusteczkę i pomachał przed nosem Snape’a materiałem z haftem złotym i czerwonym oraz początkiem ażuru na brzegu. – Bo widzisz… – Wskazał – Tu wyszło mi trochę krzywo, a na obrąbku całkiem się nie znam.  
Snape zerwał się z fotela i bez problemów wybiegł na hogwarckie korytarze w poszukiwaniu Sam. Dumbledore popatrzył na fotel, potem na własną chustkę i mruknął:  
\- On chyba oszalał albo na punkcie Sam, albo chusteczek. Ale muszę przyznać – dodał po chwili – że ta dziewczyna ma wyczucie czasu i miejsca, a jej wyjścia i wejścia coraz bardziej mnie zaskakują.  
Poczym poszedł szukać Niani.

***

Sam siedziała w kącie pokoju wspólnego. Tu Severus nie spodziewał się jej znaleźć. Ale była tu niezaprzeczalnie i niepodzielnie i na pewno, bo Lucinda Norks z nią rozmawiała. Allein wyglądała w miarę normalnie. Nigdzie nie było widać Malfoya.  
\- Sam – tu Severus zwrócił się do Sam, uprzednio podszedłszy do fotela w najciemniejszym końcu (o ile pokoje mają końce) pokoju. – Norks do dormitorium – syknął.  
\- Sam, chodź tu – poprosił.  
Jej reakcja była zdumiewająca.  
\- Nie.  
\- Sam.  
\- Nie! Nigdzie z panem nie pójdę. Może pan mówić, co chce, ja nie mam zamiaru dłużej tego znosić.  
\- Czego? – spytał zdumiony.  
\- Tego! – dotknęła palcem jego czoła i zobaczył te wszystkie durne rozmowy, zanim zrozumiał, kim ona jest, a także potem, to znaczy następnie (Boże, jaki romans! To woła o pomstę do nieba! – dop. Aurora). I rozmowy o niej z innymi ludźmi. Widział to tak, jakby był zewnętrznym obserwatorem. Jego własne słowa dudniły mu głucho w głowie. Ostatnia rozmowa z Dumbledorem wywołała szok i ocknął się.  
Sam siedziała zwinięta na fotelu i patrzyła na niego. Usiadł naprzeciw. Nie miał fioletowego pojęcia, jak zacząć.  
\- I to by było na tyle – powiedziała cicho, nie płakała, nie darła muru pazurami, nie znikała – po prostu powoli wyszła z pokoju wspólnego. To zrobiło wrażenie. Snape, nie wiedząc czemu, poszedł za nią.

***

Tymczasem w pokoju Dumbledore’a Niania, popiwszy sobie nieco nalewki, powiedziała:  
\- Ile lat ma ta mała?  
\- Szesnaście. – To Albus.  
\- A Snape?  
\- Trzydzieści sześć.  
\- E… to jeszcze nie jest duża różnica wieku.  
A potem zaczęła śpiewać „Laska maga ma na czubku gałkę” i „Tylko jeża przelecieć się nie da”. Dumbledore był wniebowzięty i nie tylko.

***

Sam poszła do biblioteki. Severus też chciał wejść, ale drzwi zatrzasnęły mu się przed nosem.  
\- Co to za zaklęcie? – mruknął i wyciągnął różdżkę.  
Nic.  
Z drugiej strony drzwi orangutan pokiwał z aprobatą głową i pomyślał, że nie ma jak dobry, ciężki regał pod drzwiami.

***

\- On jest w gruncie rzeczy dobry. – To Sam.  
\- Uuk. – Bibliotekarz wahał się.  
\- Jak wyjdę, znów będzie za mną łaził.  
\- Iik.  
\- Masz rację, przecież on ze mną nie chodził.  
\- Uuk.  
\- Kto by mnie chciał?  
\- Uuk. – Tu Bibliotekarz poklepał Sam po ramieniu.  
\- Tak, wiem. Każda mandragora znajdzie swego aromatora albo coś w tym stylu.  
\- Uuk. – Pokręcił przecząco głową.  
\- Masz rację, chyba coś przekręciłam. – Tu Sam klasnęła w dłonie i na jej kolanach wylądowała spora kiść bananów. – Smacznego. – Po czym wyciągnęła zestaw do herbaty z dolnej szuflady biurka. Po chwili ciecz o kolorze przynajmniej zbliżonym do bursztynowego zamierzenia wylądowała bezdźwięcznie w filiżankach.  
\- Chcesz? – spytała Allein.  
Orangutan wyciągnął włochate ramię i postawił sobie filiżankę na barku.  
\- Widzisz – kontynuowała. – Chcesz usłyszeć moją historię?  
\- Iik. – Kolejna historia nie mogła mu już zaszkodzić.  
\- Zaczęło się od tego, że…  
Zza drzwi dochodziły dziwne dźwięki, przywodzące na myśl jakieś czarne msze z użyciem kowadeł i nie tylko, a także zdanie, które brzmiało po przejściu przez regał:  
\- Sa…puszc…nie!  
Po chwili namysłu bibliotekarz przeprosił Sam i dostawił jeszcze dwa regały, po czym usiadł słuchać tego, co miała do powiedzenia Dziewica Slytherinu. Tylko on nie wiedział, kim ona jest.

***

Niania Ogg wyczołgała się spod stołu i, wyciągnąwszy przenośną kryształową kulę, oznajmiła:  
\- Snape się chyba w niej zadużył (zadłużył i nie tylko).  
\- Co? – Albus zajrzał jej przez ramię.  
\- Nic, tak sobie myślałam… – Po czym poprawiła kapelusz, który ledwo trzymał się na jednym zaczepie.  
\- Ym?  
\- Masz tu gdzieś jeszcze trochę tej nalewki?  
\- Oczywiście. Służę uprzejmie. – Po czym podszedł do skrytki w ścianie, o której tylko zaufany skrzat miał pojęcie. Podejście to można opisać jako usilną próbę utrzymania pozycji przypominającej, przynajmniej w założeniu, pion.

***

\- I nikt mnie (chlip!) nie (chlip!) chce! – Chlipanie Sam niosło się echem w przestrzeni międzywymiarowej.  
\- Uuk.  
\- Nie pocieszaj! To zbyteczne! – rzuciła.  
\- Iik iik.  
\- Naprawdę? Ja nigdy nie myślałam w ten sposób.  
\- Uuk iik ank ki.  
\- Ech… - westchnęła. – To, że ci się podobają ze względu na grubość, kolor i ich ilość w postaci długości na mojej głowie, nie świadczy, że mam dobrego perukarza, czy też, że hoduję je w celach zarobkowych.  
\- Uuk?  
\- Po prostu to jest nieopłacalne. – Głośno wytarła nos.  
\- Uuk?  
\- Tak, wiem. Fajnie pachną.  
\- Uuk!  
\- Nie. To nie jest naftalina – odparła Sam.  
Zza regałów dobiegł stłumiony głos:  
\- Proszę, błagam, nalegam! Wpuść mnie!

***

Dumbledore starał się zogniskować wzrok na szklanej kuli.  
\- Dziwne – zdziwił się – Nianiu?  
\- Tak?  
\- Wypiłaś więcej, a nie masz problemów w postaci komplikacji. Jak ty to (hik!) robisz?  
\- Tajemnica zawodowa.  
\- Aha.  
\- Dlaczego ten człowiek jest taki uparty?  
\- To Severus Snape.  
\- Więc to wiele wyjaśnia.  
Dumbledore westchnął.  
\- Co on w niej widzi?  
\- Kobietę! – rzuciła Niania i łyknęła sobie.  
\- Co? – Pytanie było niewyważone.  
\- Nic – burknęła Niania i zapatrzyła się w kulę, na pozór w niczym nie przypominając swym wzrokiem srokę z wiadomo czym.  
Dumbledore próbował utrzymać dobrą pozycję leżącą, ale coś mu nie szło.

***

Puk. Puk. Puk.  
\- Wpuść mnie! – Severus ochrypł od darcia się pod drzwiami. Ludzie dziwnie mu się przyglądali, bo któż nie przyglądałby się dziwnie komuś, kto przeszkadza spać, waląc w drzwi biblioteki i krzycząc na całe gardło coś w stylu: „Błagam o przebaczenie” lub „Nie chciałem” i „To były tylko żarty”. Któż by nie próbował go jakoś uspokoić? Oczywiście nikt, bo któż zacząłby tę niebezpieczną rozmowę z Mistrzem Eliksirów w stanie wiadomo jakim.

***

Drzwi się uchyliły i…  
Bibliotekarz zobaczył Severusa, jak ten próbował wstać.  
\- Mogę wejść? – spytał. – Chcę tylko z nią porozmawiać. – Głos miał jak zepsuta piła łańcuchowa.  
\- Uuk. – Bibliotekarz wychylił się. Niósł Sam.  
\- Co jej zrobiłeś? – Pytanie padło, zanim zastanowił się nad treścią.  
\- Uuk!  
\- Co?  
\- Uuk.  
\- Aha. – Severus podszedł do orangutana. Zwierzak spływał wodą, a na przydługich ramionach trzymał Sam.  
\- Uuk iik.  
\- Wezmę ją.  
\- Uuk.  
\- Dobrze, zrobię to ostrożnie.  
\- Uuk?  
\- Nie bądź nieprzyzwoity. Zaniosę ją do dormitorium.  
\- Uik?  
\- Nie, nie swojego! Jej!  
\- Uik ek!  
\- Wiem, co zrobiłem. Jak myślisz? Dlaczego tu jestem?  
\- Uuk. – Bibliotekarz wzruszył ramionami mimo Allein, co nie przeszkodziło mu uzyskać efektu worka kartofli na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu.  
\- Ona śpi? – spytał Severus.  
\- Uuk uuk.  
\- To dobrze. – Tu wziął Sam na ręce.  
Orangutan wskazał na własne futro.  
\- Przynajmniej nie musisz oddawać go do pralni – rzucił, odchodząc.  
\- Iik – odparł bibliotekarz i wzruszył ramionami.

***

Severus przemierzył korytarz I, II, V, VII, XXII i CXVII, po czym warknął na obraz „Zjeżdżaj” i wszedł do pokoju wspólnego. Następnie przemieścił się bezszelestnie do żeńskiego dormitorium, gdzie zlokalizował łóżko Sam. Ściągnął narzutę i okrył nią dziewczynę. Zdążył prawie wyjść z dormitorium w chwili, gdy usłyszał głos „Profesor Snape byłby fajny, gdyby…”  
\- Czy ona mówi przez sen? – pytanie skierował do siebie.  
Jego potknięcie się w innej rzeczywistości o czyjś kapeć spowodowało, że jakaś potwora z wałkami na głowie podniosła się i zaczęła krzyczeć:  
\- Tu jest jakiś mężczyzna!  
Severus wykazał się refleksem, kneblując dziewczynę zaklęciem i usypiając. Ocierając pot z czoła, opuścił dormitorium. Ostatni raz czuł się tak w siódmej klasie, gdy chciał zwrócić na siebie uwagę Lily. Chciał wymazać te wspomnienia z pamięci.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus zszedł na śniadanie zły na siebie, cały świat oraz własną głupotę. Pokonawszy w wielkich boleściach schody, wszedł do sali.  
Allein już tam była. Siedziała i nic nie jadła, tylko siedziała i gapiła się na talerz. Malfoya nigdzie nie było.  
Usiadł u szczytu stołu.  
\- Prince! – warknął do prefekta.  
\- Tak!  
\- Po co krzyczysz?  
\- Przepraszam.  
\- Widzisz? – Snape wskazał Sam.  
\- No… - To Prince.  
\- Jakie no? – zirytował się Severus.  
\- No, ona jest.  
\- Jaka? – próbował dowiedzieć się Miszczunio.  
\- No, trochę przyblada.  
\- Trochę?  
\- Jest wręcz przezroczysta – doszedł do wniosku Prince.  
\- Mam do ciebie prośbę. – Tu Snape nachylił się i konspiracyjnym szeptem dodał: – Zajmij się nią jakoś.  
Zdumione spojrzenie wyrażało całkowite zdumienie.  
\- No wiesz… - zaczął po chwili.  
\- Nie. – Prince był zdezorientowany.  
\- Nałóż jej coś dobrego na talerz czy coś w tym stylu.  
\- Aha.  
\- No to do roboty – mruknął Snape. Gdy tylko Prince sobie poszedł, dodał pod nosem: - Ta szczenięca miłość… – I wypił kolejne piwo, bo miał kaca moralnego.

***

Dumbledore na śniadanie zamówił cztery kawy z cytryną na skutek wczorajszej balangi.

***

\- Chcesz kanapkę? – zaczął Prince.  
Sam omiotła go wyżej wymienionym wzrokiem i pokręciła przecząco głową.  
\- A może soku? – spytał z nadzieją w głosie.  
Całkowity i oszałamiający brak jakichkolwiek rozumnych oznak przejawiających chęć kontaktu ze światem bardziej zewnętrznym niż koniecznym.  
Prince zrezygnował z dalszych kulinarnych propozycji i nie tylko. Podreptał do Severusa i oświadczył:  
\- Sam nie chce jeść.  
\- Aha – mruknął Snape, popijając kolejne piwo. – Co?!?!?! – wydarł się Miszczunio, po czym zerwał się z miejsca, rozlewając bursztynowy płyn na swoją szatę, a wszystko to zostało wydarzone, by chwycić Prince’a za kołnierz szaty i wycedzić mu do ucha słowa bynajmniej nie wymagające zachodu i przedsięwzięcia ofiar w postaci piwa i plam na szacie.  
\- Jesteś idiotą!  
\- Tak jest – odparł bez zastanowienia prefekt. Cała sala zamilkła. Cała sala patrzyła wyczekująco na rozwój wypadków. Cała sala była ciekawa, co powie Dumbledore, i co odważniejsi zerkali nerwowo w jego stronę. Jak jednak wiadomo, choć może nie wszystkim, Albus był zbyt zaabsorbowany skutkami ubocznymi wieczornej libacji i osobą pani Ogg, by przejąć się lub przynajmniej zauważyć tę ciszę, która niepodzielnie i niezaprzeczalnie zaległa na sali (co było niemałym wyczynem dla samej ciszy – przekrzyczeć hordę rozwydrzonych ludziów).  
Severus potrząsnął dla pewności jeszcze raz wyrostkiem, który udawał szmacianą kukiełkę w rękach profesora najprawdopodobniej tylko z czystej przyzwoitości. Bez jego dobrej woli Snape w tej chwili wisiałby u kołnierza dwóch metrów owłosionego i umięśnionego słupa w postaci Prince’a oraz zapewne pieniłby się na siebie i nie tylko, co byłoby całkowicie zrozumiałe.  
Severus puścił szatę. Prince przeszedł kilka kroków (słownie dwa) według zasady „piersi są ostatnimi” – czyli chodzimy tyłem. Jak już uprzednio wspomniałam – cała sala czekała na rozwój tej karty historyi i się doczekała.  
\- Czego się gapicie?! – wrzasnął Miszczunio.  
Cała reszta, która najwidoczniej nie była całą salą, tylko kimś innym, ze zdumieniem spojrzała na profesora. Efekt poczynań Severusa był całkowicie odmienny od początkowych zamierzeń (względem ludzkości i nie tylko).  
\- Wracać do posiłku albo do tego, co tam robiliście – warknął.  
Cisza eksplodowała wrzaskiem w postaci paplaniny o dużym natężeniu. (Definicję tego można zapisać następująco: profesor Snape w dziwnej akcji + ofiara + zbawienny i niekoniecznie wpływ Sam + duża liczba ludzi w pomieszczeniu + brak dyrektora w celu używalności publicznej + skutki uboczne = hałas + ~ciszy. W dużym skrócie: błona bębenkowa drżała i nie wiedziała, w którą stronę więcej ma się wygiąć. Zabrakło jej wymiarów, a do piekielnych nie miała zamiaru zaglądać). Wrzący kocioł ludziów próbował jakoś wciągnąć Sam do swego wnętrza, lecz coś mu się to nie udawało.  
Severus podszedł do Sam i, korzystając ze zgiełku, wyprowadził ją z sali. Musiał użyć przemocy, bo, gdy zorientowała się, że to on, zamigotała i chciała zwiać w inną czasoprzestrzeń, ale złapał ją za szatę i przyprowadził bezpowrotnie. Wydostawszy się z pomieszczenia i upewniwszy się, że Dziewica Slytherinu to Nehrung, udał się, a przynajmniej próbował, jak najdalej od jakiejś ilości uczniów. Sam nie miała ochoty nigdzie iść i oczywiście postawiła na swoim, umieszczając swe stopy idealnie na podłodze. Severus czuł się, jakby ciągnął coś, co się z reguły nie rusza.  
\- No rusz się – poprosił.  
\- Nie.  
\- Tak.  
Cisza była tym, co go zaniepokoiło bardziej niż powinno.  
\- Idziesz do skrzydła szpitalnego – zakomunikował Snape.  
\- Nie.  
\- Tak. – Tu Severus wyciągnął różdżkę.  
\- Nie ma mowy – stwierdziła Sam.  
\- Idziesz i już – odparł Snape, po czym wypadki potoczyły się zupełnie inaczej, niż to początkowo miało wyglądać, a mianowicie inaczej. Sam została podcięta przez Severusa celem umieszczenia jej pod opieką pani Pomfrey w skrzydle szpitalnym. Cel ten był jej znany, a osoba, która właśnie starała się pozbawić ją równowagi, przejawiała już wszelkie oznaki zniecierpliwienia. Mierzeja też nie miała najlepszego humoru, z czego Snape najprawdopodobniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy lub udawał, że nie zdaje.  
Jungfrau nie miała również zamiaru tolerować kogoś, kto:  
a) poprzedniego dnia palnął głupotę większą niż ta – „masz wąsy”, a po chwili zastanowienia stwierdza: „ale nie przejmuj się, inni też je mają”. Należy dodać, że powiedziano to dnia 27 listopada 2001 roku. Autorem tych słów jest XXXXXXX (były gimnazjalista i nie tylko);  
b) właśnie próbował zachwiać jej chwilową równowagę, co było niebezpieczne dla obu stron, ale zdecydowanie bardziej dla tej drugiej;  
c) chce ją zaprowadzić do skrzydła szpitalnego.  
Jako że profesor Snape spełniał te wszystkie wyżej wymienione warunki, znalazł się w poważnych tarapatach. Sam, niewiele myśląc, uderzyła go łokciem w żołądek, co spowodowało chwilową zmianę pozycji Severusa z pionowej na poziomą z elementami dodatkowymi. Dziewica Slytherinu oddaliła się nieśpiesznym krokiem w kierunku bliżej nieokreślonym. Gdy tylko Severus zdołał się pozbierać z podłogi, poszedł chwiejnym krokiem za nią. I to była jego życiowa pomyłka (chyba już trzecia). Gdy Sam pognała dalej na skutek zobaczenia profesora, ten, niewiele myśląc, (po raz kolejny) pobiegł za nią.

***

\- Są takie chwile w życiu – zaczęła Niania – gdy najważniejsza jest miłość.  
\- Tak – dodał Dumbledore, wychylając się zza jej ramienia, by spojrzeć bynajmniej nie na obraz w szklanej kuli.

***

Czasami szczęściu sprzyja przypadek, a czasami schody i wszystko zależy od tego, co kto uważa za szczęście lub pecha (bynajmniej nie to dotyczące ust po jedzeniu i tej gumy do żucia).

***

Sam postanowiła uciec dalej. Wbiegła na schody. Dziesięć, dwadzieścia, trzydzieści stopni – była już w połowie, gdy Snape pokonywał pierwszy stopień i wówczas zaczęły się obracać.  
\- Nie! – wrzasnęła wiadomo kto. Stała na ostatnim stopniu.Schody się zatrzymały.  
\- Owszem (uff), tak (uff)! – stwierdził z triumfem Severus. – Idziesz do skrzydła szpitalnego.  
\- Nie.  
\- Sam – spokojnie powiedział Snape – Wiem, że potrafisz być asertywna, ale zrozum – to dla twojego dobra.  
\- Dobra, dobra, dobra… - zanuciła Dziewica Slytherinu, poczym po chwili dodała: - Nie!  
\- Sam, nie zmuszaj mnie do użycia przemocy – zaapelował Snape.  
\- Do niczego pana nie zmuszam – odparowała Mierzeja z siłą karabinu maszynowego, nie pomijając jego prędkości. Po czym wyszła na zewnątrz schodów, co do tej pory Severusowi wydawało się niemożliwe, zarówno praktycznie, jak i teoretycznie. Dlatego chciał złapać Sam, ale złapał powietrze. Ona unosiła się w powietrzu, on nie. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, iż nie uda mu się wyhamować Vk ciała spadającego, co dawało mu poczucie własnej kruchości na skutek spotkania z gruntem kilka pięter niżej.  
Mierzeja nie miała zamiaru patrzeć na to, co miało się stać, i złapała jedną z dłoni (bo, jak powszechnie wiadomo, człowiek ma dwie) Miszczunia. Grawitacja pociągnęła oboje w dół, co Sam odkryła chwilę wcześniej i co pozwoliło jej na odpowiednie hamowanie, po czym zjechała jeszcze dwa piętra w dół i powiadomiła Prince’a, że Snape nie czuje się chyba najlepiej, bo leży bez ducha na podłodze w korytarzu XI.

***

\- Nic mu nie będzie – oznajmiła pani Pomfrey. – Chłopak się przepracował. Albo przestraszył – dodała po chwili namysłu. – Bardzo przestraszył – dokończyła.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Chorujemy? – spytał Severusa znajomy głos.  
\- Nie! – odparł.  
\- To co tu robisz? – Syriusz Black z kpiącym uśmieszkiem wskazał na pomieszczenie skrzydła szpitalnego.  
\- Leżę? – oznajmił pytaniem.  
\- Dumbledore powiedział, że masz kłopoty, więc jestem – stwierdził Syriusz.  
\- O Boże. – Severus otworzył niechętnie jedno oko. – Czego znowu?!  
\- Mieć kłopoty z nastolatką. – Black pokręcił głową. – Nieładnie.  
\- Czyżbyś coś insynuował? – spytał Severus, otwierając drugie oko.  
\- Ależ skąd – odparł Syriusz. – Po prostu cię nie rozumiem. Ona jest miła, całkiem ładna, a ty najpierw jej nie zauważasz, potem ją przemęczasz morderczymi ćwiczeniami, następnie zapewniasz dyrektora, że jej nie znosisz, przy czym zdajesz sobie sprawę, że ona ciebie lubi i to nawet trochę za bardzo, co nie jest jej winą, i że cię słyszy w tej chwili.  
\- Ale… – Severus próbował mu przerwać, ale Syriusz wyraźnie go nie słuchał.  
\- Po czym – tu Black wrócił do przerwanego tematu – ganiasz za nią po szkole i skaczesz z zawrotnych wysokości.  
\- Czy to już wszystko, co ci powiedziała? – spytał Snape.  
\- Ona mi nic nie powiedziała – oznajmił Syriusz. – Wszystko, co wiem, to informacje od Dumbledore’a.  
Severus czuł się paskudnie.  
\- A tak dla twojej informacji, to dziś jest ósmy grudnia – byłeś nieprzytomny dwie doby. Jak masz ochotę na śniadanie, to zawołaj panią Pomfrey – rzucił Black.  
\- Black – warknął Snape. – Ani się waż ją podrywać. To Dziewica w pełnym tego słowa i nie tylko znaczeniu. I taka ma pozostać.  
Łapa popatrzył na Miszczunia wzrokiem zbitego psa.  
\- Dobrze.  
\- Zrozumieliśmy się?  
\- Być może – oświadczył Syriusz.  
\- Jeśli przez ciebie Hogwart legnie w gruzach, to ci łeb odstrzelę od reszty tego zapchlonego ciała – ostrzegł. – A jeśli ją w sobie rozkochasz, to zrobię ci oprócz tego jeszcze parę ciekawych rzeczy typu topienie, sępy itd. I nic lub nikt ci nie pomoże.  
Syriusz zaczął się wycofywać w kierunku drzwi.  
\- Wiesz, ona jest nawet ładna. Ale jest małolatą – dodał po chwili namysłu. – Ale mimo to… – zaczął, ale wzrok Severusa pałał żądzą mordu i nie tylko.  
\- Ona tu była – powiedział Łapa – nie tak dawno i stwierdzam, że to będzie trudne zadanie. – Po czym zniknął za drzwiami.  
Severus był wściekły. Nie wiedział, co zrobić, więc cisnął nocnikiem w drzwi, a że miał do czynienia z porcelaną, osiągnął upragniony efekt, ale to nie pomogło za bardzo. Po chwili pojawiła się pani Pomfrey i obrzuciwszy resztki czegoś, co kiedyś było całością, wzrokiem, oznajmiła:  
\- Zachowujecie się jak maluchy (fiat 126p?) z pierwszej klasy. – I oznajmiwszy to, wyszła.

***

Po południu tegoż dnia Severus opuścił skrzydło szpitalne. Pierwszym, co zobaczył, był Syriusz pędzący gdzieś z naręczem jakiegoś zielska. Po chwili namysłu nasz bohater wydedukował, że były to kwiaty, gdyż jakieś kokardki widział. Czym prędzej pobiegł do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów.

***

Pierwszym elementem, który zobaczył, były wyżej wspomniane badyle + dekoracja.  
\- Co to tu robi? – warknął do Lary Nox. – Wywal to – polecił.  
\- Niestety, nie mogę – odparła zgodnie z prawdą Ślizgonka. – Diese kwiatki należą do Sam i dotykanie ich grozi przedwczesnym zgonem i nie tylko. – Po czym zapytana odpłynęła w czeluści pokoju wspólnego.  
Snape chwycił kwiatki i wystawił je za portret, gdzie ktoś je porwał na cele dekoracyjne. Nikogo więc nie zdziwił widok kwiatków Sam, które w cudowny sposób pojawiły się w wieży profesor Trelawney.  
Sam siedziała na fotelu i coś czytała. Oderwała wzrok od tekstu i spojrzała na pokój. Oczywiście zauważyła Severusa i ostentacyjnie odwróciła jednym gestem przy użyciu mocy fotel tak, że Snape mógł podziwiać jej plecy i to nie całe, bo mu fotel zasłaniał.  
Severus zacisnął zęby i wyszedł z pokoju. Zapowiadał się kolejny ciężki dzień. Gdy przechodził korytarzem XXXII, wyprzedziła go Sam z bardzo wielką, kolorową paczką. Zniknęła za portretem Grubej Damy. Zza niego dochodziły dźwięki, wrzaski itp. Przypomniał sobie, że Ślizgoni wyśmiewali się z Bu, że jest najmłodsza na roku. Dziś wypadały jej urodziny.  
„Zostawiła mnie SAMEGO” – pomyślał. – „A tam Syriusz bawi się razem z nimi!” – Zazgrzytał zębami i poszedł do laboratorium, walcząc z przemożną chęcią dostania się do wieży Gryfonów.

***

Sam jako jedyna osoba nie–Gryfonka świętowała urodziny Bu. Bawiła się świetnie. Nagadała się, ale nie zwracała uwagi na Syriusza, który gorąco pragnął zwrócić jej uwagę, lecz ta uwaga została poświęcona zupełnie komuś innemu tzn. bohaterce wieczoru. Gdy Syriusz pojawił się u boku Sam mimo jej braku zainteresowania, oczywiście za chwilę pojawił się Harry u boku tym razem Łapy. Poznał Mierzeję i zdziwił się, że Syriusz chce z nią zatańczyć (tylko co?).  
Sam nie przejawiała najmniejszej ochoty na tańce i około dwudziestej pierwszej stwierdziła wszem i wobec (świadków zdrowych na umyśle i nie tylko), że idzie do pokoju Ślizgonów. Gdy opuściła pomieszczenie, większość ludzi odetchnęła z ulgą. Po chwili Andy wychyliła się zza wielkiej księgi pt. „Spona – podręcznik hogwarcki i nie tylko”, którą to lekturę Bu dostała od Mierzei (to była ta paczka, jakby ktoś nie wiedział) i spytała:  
\- Dlaczego jest tak cicho?  
\- Nie ma co się dziwić – odparła Chomik. – Sam sobie osobiście poszła.  
\- Aha – to powiedziawszy, Andromeda Mirtle wróciła do przerwanej lektury.  
\- A gdzie jest Syriusz? – spytała tym razem Bu.  
\- A kto go tam wie – rzuciła Andy. – Może chłepce wodę w toalecie?

***

Snape czatował na Sam. Miał zamiar zrobić coś, czego jeszcze nigdy nie zrobił (bez skojarzeń!), a mianowicie przeprosić kogoś. Zadanie okazało się niezwykle trudne, gdyż charakter osoby, która miała być przepraszana, wyraźnie Severusowi nie odpowiadał pod względem wybuchowości. Usłyszał kroki, a następnie rozmowę.  
\- …oczywiście, że to jest niebezpieczne. – Głos należał DO SYRIUSZA, więc Severus zacisnął zęby ukryty w cieniu za rogiem (jakim rogiem???).  
\- To nie jest aż tak niebezpieczne – odparła Sam. – Wystarczy tylko zrobić tak. – Tu pstryknęła palcami i na podłodze zmaterializował się wazon z kwiatkami. – Więc… – tu Dziewica Slytherinu kontynuowała swój wywód – rzecz tu leży. – Tu Sam stworzyła niematerialny obraz ludzkiej czaszki wraz z zawartością. Czerwony punkcik wskazywał odpowiedni obszar. Rozmowa dotyczyła materializacji, jakby ktoś nie wiedział.  
\- Aha – wydukał Syriusz.  
\- To do zobaczenia – rzuciła Sam i zniknęła niekoniecznie za portretem.  
\- Przeszła…przez…portret! – wydukał po raz kolejny tego dnia Łapa.  
\- I dobrze ci tak – oświadczył, wychylając się z mroku, Severus, co zrobiło niemałe wrażenie.  
\- Szpiegujemy – powiedział Black, gdy zdążył ochłonąć.  
\- Nie – odparował Snape trochę zbyt szybko.  
\- Próbujemy się podlizać? – zgadywał dalej Syriusz.  
\- Nie – rzucił beztrosko Snape – W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, ja nie bawię się w głupie kwiatuszki, paczuszki, liściki, randki itp.  
\- Tak. Rozumiem – przerwał mu Black. – Od razu przechodzisz do sedna sprawy, mam rozumieć.  
\- Tak…Nie!!! – wrzasnął Snape. Po chwili dodał: – Znowu coś insynuujesz.  
\- Ależ nie – odparł Syriusz z miną urażonej niewinności.  
\- Nie wierzę ci. – Ruszył w stronę Syriusza, który za sobą miał ścianę, przed sobą gniew Snape’a, a boczne wyjścia obstawiał przypadek, więc jego sytuacja nie przedstawiała się najlepiej. Severus wycedził mu do ucha następujące słowa:  
\- Obiecałem ci odpowiednią nagrodę za próbę rozkochania tej małolaty – cedził dalej. – A tak w ogóle to czy ona ci się podoba? – spytał.  
\- Jest wyjątkową osóbką o niepowtarzalnej wiedzy i światopoglądzie mogącym przenosić góry, morza też i nie tylko.  
\- Dobra – przerwał mu Severus. – Zakończ ten wywód, o złotousty.  
\- Pytałeś mnie o coś, więc odpowiadam – odparował Łapa.  
\- Bez takich… – Snape chwycił go za kołnierz szaty. – …tekstów – dokończył.  
\- Może…  
\- Ostrzegłem cię przed konsekwencjami – warknął Miszczunio. – Miałeś wybór, teraz go nie masz – oświadczył. – Stawaj do pojedynku.  
\- O ile sobie przypominam, ostatnim razem pojedynkowaliśmy się w trzeciej klasie. Ja dostałem szlaban, a ty krwotok z nosa. Fajnie było – dokończył Łapa rozmarzonym głosem.  
\- Bez sentymentów – warknął Severus. – Stawaj!  
\- Jak sobie życzysz – odparł Syriusz. Po czym obydwaj wyciągnęli różdżki (nie mylić z móżdżki, różki czy nóżki, bynajmniej nie w galarecie i bynajmniej nie związane z tematem i nie tylko). Tak więc bohaterowie stanęli naprzeciw siebie w odpowiedniej ilości jardów (na jaką pozwalał akurat korytarz) w pozycji (bocznej ustalonej – dop. Chomik) bojowej. Snape bledszy niż zwykle, o ile to możliwe, i Syriusz z miną pozbawioną wszelkiej wesołości.

***

\- Głąby – wybełkotał Dumbledore znad butelki jabłkownika.  
\- Masz rację – odparła Niania Ogg, pochylając się, by lepiej widzieć ewentualny rozwój wypadków.

***

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że mieliśmy ją szkolić – rzucił Syriusz.  
\- Oczywiście.  
\- To dlaczego dajesz jej zły przykład?  
\- Jeszcze nie daję, a tu chodzi o mój honor i…  
\- Dobrze, dobrze. – Uśmiech zagościł ponownie na twarzy Syriusza. – Nie mów mi teraz, że to twój rycerski obowiązek i że bronisz też honoru swojej damy i…  
\- O czym ty mówisz? – spytał Severus, zatroskany o zdrowie swojego przeciwnika.  
\- A nie to chciałeś powiedzieć? – spytał Black.  
\- Nie – odparł Severus.  
\- A to przepraszam – powiedział Łapa.

***

\- Czy oni nigdy nie zaczną? – zapytała Dumbledore’a pani Ogg.  
\- Po co się śpieszyć? – odparł dyrektor.

***

Snape otoczył korytarz zaklęciem wyciszającym i nie będę tu cytować wszystkich zaklęć, bo by się można było powiesić na skutek załamania łaciną i nie tylko.  
Tak więc dwóch magów przystąpiło do pojedynku. Zamieszczony poniżej opis nie będzie trzymał się w jednym kawałku, ale sądzę, że to jest bez znaczenia, bo udało mi się pominąć dokładnym opis uzbrojenia „obu armii”, co nie wyszło Homerowi i musiał na to poświęcić osiemset wersów, a ja ani nie mam na to ochoty, ani tym bardziej miejsca niezbędnego do takiegoż wyczynu literatury niekoniecznie światowej.  
Ale jeśli znalazłby się jakiś maniak opisów (ewentualnie maniaczka), mogę wtrącić kilka zdań opisu ciszy przed burzą (niekoniecznie z wyładowaniami i niekoniecznie elektrycznymi). Tak więc, gdy gdzieś tam wyżej wymienieni bohaterowie pojawili się i postanowili walczyć, nic nie mogło ich powstrzymać. Byli jak wichura, jak rozjuszony jak (razy dwa), jak…  
A to chyba nie jest aż tak ważne, a przynajmniej ja odnoszę takie wrażenie (proszę mię poprawić, jeśli jestem w błędzie). Więc: szata Severusa powiewała na wietrze (ewentualnie przeciągu). Natomiast jego włosy pozostawały niewzruszone na skutek obciążenia żelem i nie tylko (najprawdopodobniej jednak przeładowane łojem nie tylko własnej produkcji).

***

Sam wyjęła Malfoya w postaci żaby ze słoiczka. Napełniła odpowiednim sprzętem akwarium (woda i kamyczki + dużo much) i wsadziła tam Ślizgona w celu wygodnickim i nie tylko. Mierzeja pomachała Draco i poszła spać po uprzednim zgaszeniu światła. Myśli Malfoya przedstawiały się następująco:  
„Dlaczego tu jestem?” – Pytanie było jednakże niekonieczne – odpowiedź była oczywiście żadna, bo Sam poszła spać.  
„Ona jest fajna” – doszedł do zaskakujących wniosków. – „Syriusz ma fioła na jej punkcie, o Snape’ie nie wspominając, i potrafi być stanowcza” – mruknął przeżuwając kolejną muchę.  
„Mógłbym zostać jej żabą na wieki. Ale wolałbym dostać coś lepszego do jedzenia, hm… Może jakieś chrząszcze”. – Po chwili doszedł do zaskakujących wniosków numer dwa. – „Jako człowiek mam u niej większe szanse! Hej! Wypuść mnie!” – I zaczął się drzeć po żabiemu.

***

\- Co się dzieje – spytała Niania Ogg – że te wszystkie chłopy i nie tylko interesują się Sam?  
\- To wpływ Dziewictwa w pełnym tego słowa i nie tylko znaczeniu – palnął Dumbledore. Był bliski prawdy. Gdy wymarzony facet Sam stwierdził, że jej nie lubi, cała reszta ludziów płci odmiennej (od niej, nie od Severusa ma się rozumieć) uznała za swój moralny obowiązek zauważyć jej nieprzeciętną urodę, moc, wiedzę itp. i pocieszyć ją na wszelkie możliwe sposoby.  
Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego te ludzie wiedziały o tym, co się stało u dyrektora. Może im Niania Ogg powiedziała, to jest jednak mało prawdopodobne. Z orangutanem też by się nie dogadali, bo on nie rozpuszcza plotek. Poza tym wpływ Dziewictwa na Snape’a był jeszcze lepszy, bo, gdy ją odrzucił, dostał w łeb (tak się czuł, jak po uderzeniu sporym kowadłem z odpowiedniej wysokości) na skutek jej mocy i zdał sobie sprawę, że był głąbem – co jest całkowicie zrozumiałe i bynajmniej nie magiczne. Syriusz natomiast chciał początkowo zrobić wszystko na złość Snape’owi, ale się zadużył i to nie był wpływ magiczny, tylko czysty przypadek i nie tylko.

***

Sam postanowiła wyjść z Malfoyem na spacer, bo nie chciał dać jej spać.

***

Severus palnął zaklęciem rozweselającym na dobry początek. Syriusz zdążył jedynie uchylić się, a już dostał w łeb „ogłuszaczem” pomysłu Snape’a. Podziałało w sposób odpowiedni, ale spowodowało tylko zachwianie się i oparcie o ścianę. Syriusz wystrzelił ognistą kulę, która z założenia miała podpalić szatę Miszczunia, ale osmaliła ona tylko brew Severusa, który pałał żądzą mordu i nie tylko. Wpadł w szał bojowy i, wykrzykując kolejne zaklęcia, ruszył do ataku. Syriusz udawał, że paruje je bez problemu, a tak naprawdę to mu się pomysły skończyły. Wyczarnął więc linę długości odpowiedniej i, co nie jest chyba najważniejsze, odporną na miotane przez Snape’a zaklęcia.  
Gdy tylko Miszczunio to zauważył, postanowił to jakoś zatrzymać i wazonem (tak, tym samym, który został zmaterializowany przez Sam) cisnął w Syriusza. Lina upadła na podłogę ze względu na chwilowy (2 sekundy) brak koncentracji i na skutek przyłożenia wyżej wymienionym elementem dekoracyjnym w sam środek czoła, co dawało Severusowi przewagę i pretekst do wykrzyknięcia:  
\- Poddaj się! – Co oczywiście nie poskutkowało, gdyż Black oprzytomniał.  
\- Nigdy – odparł, masując guza. – To było nie fair!  
\- Żaden kodeks pojedynków – zaczął Severus – nie zabrania mugolskich środków przymusu bezpośredniego podczas walki. Poleca się za to kowadła. Patrz. – Tu Severus rzucił Łapie książeczkę pt. „Pojedynki i nie tylko” – drobnym maczkiem napisano: „Wszystko, co chcesz wiedzieć i wiele innych rzeczy autorstwa Kameli Carpenter Bookcase Noticeboard Blind Washbasin Wall – 1927 (1982, 1993, 1997, 2003)”.  
\- Nie jest to przypadkiem przestarzałe? – spytał.  
\- Nie – odparł Snape.  
\- A wiesz, tak tylko pytałem, bo tu dużo różnych dat jest i ona nazwisko ma śmieszne.  
\- Jak już przeczytałeś, to oddaj podręczny podręcznik – zasugerował Severus.  
\- Dobra. Uwaga, leci!  
W dużym skrócie: Snape nie dostał w łeb, tylko w prawą przednią dolną koniczynę w postaci przeszczepu, a spowodowało to wrzask typu:  
\- Au! Coś ty narobił, durniu!  
Tu Severus miotnął przekleństwem na Syriusza, co na skutek zaskoczenia i nie tylko zmiotło go z nóg (dwóch).  
\- Co robisz?! – wrzasnął, podnosząc się z podłogi, Syriusz. – To oszustwo – syknął, rozcierając obolałe części ciała.  
\- W żadnym wypadku – odparował Snape, masując obolałe (także) odnóże. Tu Snape przygniótł zaklęciem Syriusza do podłogi. Następnie spróbował wstać. Po kilkunastu próbach udało mu się.  
W tym momencie Sam wtargnęła do sfery ograniczonej ciszą zaklęcia, prowadząc na smyczy żabkę. Można wspomnieć, że zwierzaczek miał obróżkę (róż) i wstążeczkę (również róż). Gdy tylko jedno z zaklęć ogłuszających wycelowane w Blacka (w dalszym ciągu rozpłaszczonego na podłodze) trafiło w żabcię, wróciła ona do w miarę normalnej postaci tzn. Draco Malfoya niekoniecznie we własnej osobie. Zaklęcie oczywiście podziałało i Ślizgon legł bez wyraźnej przytomności na podłodze.   
[Proszę mi tu nie próbować przytaczać fragmentu dramatu Wiliego Szczepspira pt. „Omlet”, gdzie tytułowe danie zwraca się do Ofeli (przyprawy)  
\- Czy mogę lec na waćpanny łonie? (Co to ta wać, to ja nie mam pojęcia – może tu chodziło o watę?)  
Odpowiedź była oczywista.  
\- Nie.  
Była to mówiąca wszystko odpowiedź. Następnie spytał Omlet:  
\- To znaczy: czy mogę wesprzeć swą głowę na (…)?  
Tu nastąpiła zgoda, a potem Omlet wzniecił monolog, gdzie była mowa o nagich nogach kurczaków i nie tylko. Gdyby Ofelia się o tym dowiedziała, nie czułaby się szczęśliwa, ale, jak powszechnie wiadomo, przyprawy mają słaby słuch, a wata jeszcze gorszy. Ucho i oko wewnętrzne jest tak przytępione, jak to tylko możliwe, więc kończę ten wykład o padaniu, wspieraniu i nie tylko].  
Sam popatrzyła na Malfoya i się wkurzyła.  
\- Co to ma znaczyć? – wycedziła.  
\- Nic? – odpowiedzieli zgodnym chórem.  
\- Więc co to jest? – Tu Mierzeja wskazała na Syriusza w dalszym ciągu przygniecionego do podłogi oraz na Snape’a, który starał się utrzymać równowagę, stepując jedną koniczyną.  
\- Pojedynek? – zasugerował Malfoy, któremu akurat wróciła przytomność.  
\- Zamknij się i zapomnij! – oznajmiła Dziewica Slytherinu i teleportowała gdzieś Draco.  
\- Gdzie on jest? – spytał Severus, rozglądając się nerwowo.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że w skrzydle szpitalnym – odparła. – Taki miałam bowiem niezaprzeczalny zamiar.  
\- To dobrze – odetchnął z ulgą Snape i to wystarczyło, by Syriusz wyłamał się spod jego zaklęcia i rzucił małą klątwę mającą siłę olbrzymiego bólu głowy. [W podręczniku napisano: „Ból gwarantowany! Siła kowadła rzuconego z trzeciego piętra + żona stolarza na tymże kowadle.” (nie wiem, o co w tym chodzi, ale to szczegół)]. Snape mógł jedynie złapać się za głowę. I złapał się, a następnie zwinął w kłębek na podłodze.  
Sam popatrzyła na zaistniałą sytuację, pokiwała głową i powiedziała tylko jedno słowo – do tego dość cicho, ale również na tyle wyraźnie i z odpowiednim akcentem, dykcją itp., że pani F postawiłaby jej za to piąteczkę. Tym słowem było:  
\- Stop.  
Severus popatrzył przed siebie. Świat widział z perspektywy podłogi, do tego mając ją bliżej lewego oka. Nagle obraz wyostrzył się, a potem… zgasł.  
Syriusz popatrzył na przeciwnika, który „leżał bez ducha”, i wzruszył ramionami. Należałoby wspomnieć, iż to Syriusz tym razem doznał krwotoku z nosa na skutek wazonu. Dziewica Slytherinu momentalnie teleportnęła całą (wszystkich ludziów) grupkę z korytarza do skrzydła szpitalnego. Syriusz był święcie przekonany, że nikt nie może się telepać w Hogwarcie. Okazało się, że jest w błędzie i to sporym, co wywołało szok.

***

Pani Pomfrey była wściekła. (Oczywiście nie w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu, gdyż nie toczyła piany z pyska – mogła ewentualnie z ust, ale one nie są chyba do tego przystosowane).  
\- Co oni sobie wyobrażali?! – syknęła, doprowadzając do porządku twarz Syriusza.  
\- Nie jest to moją winą, że… – zaczął Łapa, ale Sam wychyliła się zza ramienia pani Pomfrey i odezwała się telepatycznie:  
„Zamknij się!” – stwierdzenie było dobitne i niezaprzeczalnie poważne. Black zamilkł posłusznie.  
\- W bohaterów mi się bawili – zmięła w ustach (i nie tylko) przekleństwo. (Poppy to powiedziała, nie Sam, bo Sam nie mieli przekleństw w sensie wyrazów, tylko rzuca przekleństwa na prawo i lewo).  
„Jak się czuje profesor Snape?” – spytała telepatycznie Dziewica Slytherinu.  
\- Dobrze - odparła normalnie (tzn. w sposób ludzki ma się rozumieć) Pomfrey.  
„Na pewno?” – upewniła się.  
\- Tak.  
„To dlaczego jeszcze nie odzyskał przytomności?” – dopytywała się w wiadomy sposób Sam.  
\- Zrozum. – Tu Pomfrey odciągnęła Mierzeję w kierunku odmiennym niż Sam samodzielnie początkowo chciała, ale na skutek przypadku nic jej się nie stało (odnosi się to do Poppy). – Chłopak… – zaczęła, ale przerwała w celu zastanowienia się, co właściwie może powiedzieć komuś, kto do tej pory lądował w skrzydle szpitalnym osiemnaście razy częściej niż „zwykły człowiek” (bez skojarzeń do mugoli). – Tak więc – zaczęła ponownie, lecz zerknęła nerwowo na Sam, która była trochę zirytowana na skutek zachowania Syriusza i nie tylko. – Więc… – próbowała jakoś przebrnąć przez wstęp, ale podpatrzyła pełne złości, gniewu i czegoś tam jeszcze spojrzenie Nehrung.  
Wiadoma osóbka usiadła na wolnym łóżku i stwierdziła zrezygnowanym tonem:  
\- Tak?  
\- No…  
\- Wyduś to z siebie, kobieto!!! – wrzasnęła Sam trochę (chyba) zbyt głośno, bo pani Pomfrey wyraźnie zmieniła położenie w kierunku poziomym i napotkała na swej drodze ścianę.

***

\- Twe usta jak maliny (hik!), twe… - Tu Dumbledore zaczął się zastanawiać, co może powiedzieć o tej kobiecie.  
\- Tak? – Niania Ogg siedziała w fotelu i zastanawiała się, co może chcieć od niej ten facet (mag), który w tej chwili starał się utrzymać pozycję pionową przy użyciu tegoż wyżej wymienionego fotela. Pozycję przynajmniej pionową. Zadanie było praktycznie niewykonalne po wypiciu tylu butelek jabłkownika i wina zeszło-(i poszło)-rocznego.  
\- Pro… - zaczął Albus, słaniając się na nogach.  
\- Promocja? – zgadywała Niania.  
\- Nie… Pro…  
\- Prokariota?  
\- Nie… Pro…  
\- Problem?  
\- Nie! Pro…, pro…  
\- Produkt? – zasugerowała Niania nieco zirytowana.  
\- Nie, pro…  
\- Prohibicja?  
\- Nie. Pro…  
\- Proteza?  
\- Nie.  
\- Propozycja niemoralna?  
\- Nie. Pro… szę! – dokończył i podał Niani pucharek lodów.  
\- Dziękuję – odparła. „Całkiem miły gostek” – pomyślała. – „Tylko trochę dziwny” – dodała.

***

Pomfrey ocknęła się na podłodze. Omiótłszy spojrzeniem salę, stwierdziła:  
\- Co tu się dzieje? – spytała się, dostrzegłszy pochyloną nad nią Sam.  
\- Była pani nieprzytomna – odparła zgodnie z prawdą Sam.  
Pani Pomfrey podniosła się z podłogi i z zadowoleniem zauważyła pacjentów w liczbie dwóch osób w stanie nienaruszonym i nienadgryzionym we własnych łóżkach. Odetchnęła z ulgą.  
\- Powinna się pani położyć – zasugerowała Sam.  
\- A ty powinnaś dać mi święty spokój – odparła bez zastanowienia Poppy. Zastanowienie pomogłoby jej uniknąć pewnych kłopotów dotyczących kilku podstawowych spraw w tym:  
1) siły Sam;  
2) wartości bezwzględnej z Sam, co daje zawsze Sam do kwadratu (jakby ktoś nie wiedział, to można to wyrazić wzorem:  
);  
3) wartość pierwiastka z Sam, podniesionego do kwadratu, co daje zaskakującą wartość Sam do potęgi czwartej, więc zapisujemy to tak:  
;  
4) Sam ma zawsze rację;  
5) nie zaczynaj z Dziewicą (szczególnie zdenerwowaną i z rozstrojem nerwowym i nie tylko);  
6) akuratnego stanu psychicznego otoczenia;  
więc zupełnie nie spodziewała się, że Dziewica Slytherinu po prostu przestanie się do niej odzywać normalnie, tylko wydrze się na nią telepatycznie.  
„JESTEŚ OKRUTNA I NIE INTERESUJĄ CIĘ SPRAWY WAGI NAJWYŻSZEJ!!!!!!”  
\- Przepraszam – wydukała w przerwie między dobitnymi słowami tekstu.  
\- No! – odparła Sam. – Więc czemu on jeszcze się nie ocknął?  
\- Zrozum. – Poppy postanowiła powiedzieć całą prawdę. – Profesor Snape przemęczał się i żadne środki magiczne nie zastąpią mu odpowiedniej ilości odpoczynku.  
\- Rozumiem – odparła Sam. – Powinien odpocząć, najprawdopodobniej zaprzestać nauczania, dobrze się odżywiać i mieć święty spokój bez alkoholu, uczniów i problemów.  
\- O właśnie – dodała Poppy.  
\- Tak więc – kontynuowała Sam – jego organizm jest osłabiony i obudzi się za… – Sam spojrzała na zegarek. – …trzynaście minut, dwadzieścia osiem sekund.  
\- Cóż za dokładność – mruknęła Pomfrey.  
\- Syriusza można wypisać – odparła Dziewica Slytherinu.  
\- Tak? – spytała.  
\- Nie wątp w moc Dziewicy.  
Dopiero teraz Pomfrey spostrzegła dziwny kolor oczu Sam. Najwyraźniej moc brała górę nad osobowością i charakterem dziewczyny.  
\- Gdyż… – kontynuowała Sam.  
Poppy zauważyła również, że Sam świeciła, a moc wirowała wokół jej ciała, które wyraźnie nie dotykało podłogi (sufitu, ścian itd.). Pomfrey odsunęła się od Sam, przebiegła, a przynajmniej próbowała pokonać odległość dzielącą ją od drzwi, lecz powietrze zachowywało się minimum dziwnie na skutek mocy i nie tylko. Przypominało swą cudowną konsystencją coś, w czym poruszanie się jest niebezpieczne, choć niebezpieczeństwo zagraża tylko temu, kto chce się poruszać, a Poppy chciała. Sam opanowana mocą oplotła ją świetlistą pajęczyną, po czym uderzyła siłą o mocy wystarczająco dużej, by pani Pomfrey straciła przytomność podczas uderzenia o ścianę.  
Sam teleportowała się, ale nikt nie wiedział gdzie, bo:  
a) Severus był nieprzytomny, a on by wiedział;  
b) nikt nie chciał wiedzieć;  
c) a po co komu takie informacje?  
Więc dopiero po kilku minutach ktoś zauważył brak pani Poppy (Sam zresztą też, bo jej już tu nie było). Tą osobą był Syriusz, który zapytał:  
\- Sam? Gdzie jesteś?  
Odpowiedziała mu cisza, więc zawołał inaczej:  
\- Poppy! Siostro Poppy, gdzie się siostra podziała?!

***

Severus ocknął się w wyznaczonym miejscu, w wyznaczonym czasie. Był w skrzydle szpitalnym i nie przejawiał chęci zostania tu, więc wstał z łóżka. Wówczas zauważył Syriusza, który właśnie musiał doprowadzić się do stanu używalności publicznej.  
\- Severusie, ubierz się! – zasugerował rozkazującym tonem Syriusz. Wówczas Snape spostrzegł, iż ubrany jest w piżamę („O zgrozo!” – to myśli Miszczunia) w misie (gleba). Szybko odział się jak należy. Gdy zakładał szatę, dobiegły go dziwne dźwięki. Komuś one mogły wydawać się normalne, ale ów ktoś musiałby mieszkać gdzieś, gdzie nie tylko diabeł mówi dobranoc – cała reszta również.  
Właścicielem owego głosu okazał się Syriusz, który znalazł pierwszą dziurę w murze Hogwartu, która nie była zamaskowana, czy to na sposób mugolski, czy też nie. Treść wypowiedzi Blacka była mniej-więcej (czyli) taka:  
\- Hej! Snape! Popatrz, co się tu działo!  
Severus pełen niepokoju podpłynął do owego (tzn. tego  dla niezorjentowanych) otworu (wytworu?).  
\- Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem. – Łapa dotknął muru, który doznał poważnego uszczerbku na cegłach, kamieniach i nie tylko.  
\- Nie dotykaj! – ostrzegł go Snape.  
\- Za późno – odparł Syriusz.  
-v Ci Gryfoni – wycedził Severus.  
Mur był na tyle niecały, że można było przejść do pomieszczenia obok.  
\- W życiu czegoś takiego nie wiedziałem – oznajmił Syriusz, podziwiając komnatę. – Severusie, chodź, zobacz – zawołał wiadomo kogo.  
Snape niechętnie przełożył swe odnóża przez powstałe na skutek tego czegoś – był pewien, że wielkiej mocy – przejście.  
\- W życiu nie byłem w takim miejscu – kontynuował Łapa. – A znam niemal cały Hogwart jak własną kieszeń!  
\- Cudzą też – mruknął Severus.  
\- Co?  
\- Nic – odparł Miszczunio.  
Teraz dopiero Severus zauważył, co miał na myśli Syriusz. Komnata była ogromną salą. Na ścianach wisiały gobeliny i takie tam. Podłogi pokrywały dywany. Wszędzie było pełno złota, ozdób i takich tam, ale nie to tak zdziwiło Snape’a. Wyczulony na magię Dziewicy (bo przecież trzeba mieć wprawę – tylko bez skojarzeń), zauważył olbrzymią moc – moc miejsca poza czasem. W dużym skrócie:  
\- To jest Awalon – powiedział Severus.  
\- Co????! – odparł pytaniem na pytanie Łapa.  
\- Awalon – powtórzył Severus i dodał: – Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, co to jest.  
\- To te historie o Arturze, mieczu, Keju, Merlinie, dziwnym małżeństwie na skutek śmierci męża i przybycia zakochanego wroga pod jego postacią trzy godziny po śmierci autentyka, kolistym stole, większej ilości mieczy, zbrojach, Lancelocie, Złotym Gralu, Pani Jeziora itd.? – spytał Syriusz.  
\- Tak – potwierdził Snape. – Ale może zobaczymy, co kryje następne przejście – zasugerował.  
\- I zostawimy tę legendę tu? – zdziwił się Syriusz.  
\- Tak – odparł Snape, ciągnąc Blacka za szatę (i bynajmniej nie za łapę).  
\- I… - Tu wskazał wymownie.  
\- Tak. Zostawiamy to i idziemy szlakiem dziur w murze – stanowczo stwierdził Severus, po czym dodał – Nie zmuszaj mnie, bym cię ciągnął na smyczy!  
\- No dobra – zgodził się niechętnie Syriusz.

***

Sam pozbawiona kontroli nad własną mocą – to było to, czego Nianie Ogg nie lubią najbardziej – nie lubią wcale, ale mają na to znikomy wpływ. Co innego orangutany. Ich nie imają się jakiekolwiek zasady, nawet ortografia średniowieczna w postaci jerów (jarów?). W związku z tym orangutan postanowił wkroczyć do akcji. To miała być bardzo ciekawa i niebezpieczna akcja.

***

Dumbledore był skołowany, bo:  
1) był środek nocy;  
2) moc Sam uaktywniła się, a to było gorsze niż cokolwiek innego;  
3) Niania sobie poszła;  
4) pani Ogg się na niego pogniewała;  
5) zapowiedziała, że jej syn zajmie się nim, jak będzie natrętny;  
6) właśnie dostał w twarz.  
Tak więc jego sytuacja nie zapowiadała się zbyt dobrze.  
„Przynajmniej nie mam w tej chwili na głowie Sam” – pomyślał.

***

Miał rację. Ta chwila okazała się chwilą zupełnie odmienną niż to było założone w normalnym tego słowa znaczeniu, ale to szczegół. (Ludzie, ratunku! Co się tu dzieje! Nie wiem, co się tu dzieje! Ale co mi tam, piszę dalej! Większych głupot to ja jeszcze nie czytałam i w dalszym ciągu nie wiem, o co chodzi, albo i nie oraz i nie tylko).  
Sam wylądowała wdzięcznie na biurku Knota. Problem w tym, że dziewczyna ni stąd ni zowąd tylko z Hogwartu, która nagle ląduje na biórku (wg pisowni Mickiewicza), nie należy do codzienności. Sam najwyraźniej wcześniej była gdzie indziej (tylko gdzie! – to pytanie pozostaje bez odpowiedzi), gdyż jej ubranie stanowiły teraz: spódniczka odpowiedniej długości, bluzeczka z odpowiednim dekoltem w kolorze odpowiednim, oraz nieodłączna szata. Należy wspomnieć o butach – takiego obcasa to Sam nawet nie widziała. Gęsty włos koloru blond powiewał jej na wietrze (przeciągu), a rozpuszczone kłaki za nic nie chciały wyglądać normalnie.  
Więc Sam wylądowała na biurku Knota – Anglika w postaci ministra magii. Włosy opadły na nią, biurko i nie tylko. Knot uratował się ewakuacją do innej części pokoju przy użyciu blatu do pisania i krzesła na kółkach („Pomysłowi ci Mugole, he-he”).  
Gdy Dziewicy Slytherinu udało się opanować nieład na głowie, stwierdziła, że siedzi na czymś niewygodnym i postanowiła wstać. Stanęła i… po chwili ponownie leżała – tym razem na podłodze.  
\- Do cukru, co jest…? - zaczęła, ale przerwało jej wymowne kaszlnięcie ze strony Knota.  
\- Ehm?  
\- Czego tam? – burknęła Nehrung.  
\- Chciałbym zauważyć, że to moje biuro! – oznajmił Knot. – A pani się tu wdarła.  
\- Tak? – spytała Sam i oczy jej rozbłysły (wiadomym blaskiem), po czym podniosła się i dokuśtykała do krzesła Knota, mrucząc pod nosem:  
\- Kto zrobił takie buty! Co to za bluzka! Gdzie moje trampki! – I tak w kółko.  
W tym czasie Knot zdążył odgrodzić się od „napastniczki”, jak ją nazwał w myślach, krzesłem.  
\- Który dziś?!? – spytała nie wiedzieć czemu rozkazującym tonem.  
\- Dwudziesty dziewiąty sierpnia – odparł zgodnie z prawdą minister, nie wiedząc:  
1) dlaczego odpowiada;  
2) po co odpowiada;  
3) po co komu te informacje;  
4) kto to jest.  
\- Będę musiał pomówić z moją sekretarką.  
\- Cofnęłam się aż o tyle? – zdziwiła się dziewczyna.  
\- Kim jesteś, bo będę musiał użyć środków przymusu w postaci pojedynku.  
\- Jak miło. – Sam uśmiechnęła się słodko. – Więc o co się pojedynkujemy?  
Wystarczy wspomnieć, że Knot nie był zachwycony przyjęciem wyzwania.  
\- No, o co? – dopytywała się, nerwowo stukając obcasem w nową podłogę w gabinecie.  
\- O uniewinnienie Syriusza Blacka? – spytał o pierwszą rzecz, jaka mu przyszła do głowy.  
\- Zgoda! – odparła.  
\- Nie krzycz.  
\- Przepraszam.  
\- To zaczynajmy – stwierdził Knot.  
\- Mam pytanie – zauważyła Dziewica Slytherinu.  
\- Tak? – Knot był zły. Jego propozycja pojedynku została przyjęta, a to niewybaczalne.  
\- Czy można używać mugolskich środków przymusu bezpośredniego i nie tylko? – spytała.  
\- Nie!  
\- Na pewno?  
\- Tak!  
\- To dlaczego nigdzie tego nie zapisano? To znaczy tego, że nie można.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia – odparł Knot zgodnie z prawdą.  
\- A podręczny podręcznik nie stawia takich wymagań.  
\- To bzdura. – Knot opuścił różdżkę.  
\- To można czy nie? – dopytywała się dziewczyna.  
\- Nie! – urwał dyskusję zirytowany Knot.  
\- Nie chciałabym ci zrobić tego, co pani Pomfrey.  
\- Co?  
\- Nic.  
\- To była groźba. – Knot się zdenerwował.  
\- Nie – odparła Dziewica Slytherinu.  
\- Nie wiem, co jej zrobiłaś, ale mnie nie pokonasz ani nie przestraszysz.  
\- To można czy nie? – dopytywała się dalej Sam.  
\- Rób, co chcesz. – I uderzył do ataku.  
Sam uchyliła się bez problemu i, chwyciwszy biurko, skupiła siłę woli (wole to ma kura – dop. Chomik), po czym je podniosła i zablokowała Knota razem z jego zaklęciem. Minister padł zemdlony. Sam popatrzyła na niego, pokiwała głową i zniknęła.  
Gdy Knot się ocknął, stwierdził, że przegrał.  
„Poszła sobie” – pomyślał. – „I nikt mnie nie zmusi, bym dotrzymał słowa”.  
Był skłonny w to wierzyć do czasu, gdy zobaczył małe pudełeczko (+ kokardka) i liścik.  
„To na wypadek, gdybyś zapomniał.” – brzmiała treść liściku. Wiedział, że pudełeczko zawiera nagraną rozmowę.  
\- Sprytne – stwierdził. Zauważył, że na spodzie pudełka jest coś napisane:  
„Nie dotrzymasz słowa, to ja tu wrócę” – brzmiał napis.  
\- To muszę się wywiązać – stwierdził niechętnie. – Proszę przynieść mi kartę 23 21324 W28 – zażądał od sekretarki. Po chwili dodał:  
\- I konferencję dla prasy zwołać.

***

Po przejściu przez kilka dziur – przepychanie się przez parę otworów celem uzyskania pierwszeństwa – oraz kilka pomieszczeń z bliżej nieokreślonych światów, znaleźli się dokładnie po przeciwnej stronie Hogwartu.  
\- Jak… to… się… stało? – Zdziwienie Syriusza było autentycznie niezaprzeczalne.  
\- Jak to się stało? – Snape zdziwił się zdziwieniem Blacka. – Nic się nie stało. To normalne.  
\- Normalne?  
\- Jaknajniebardziej – odparł Severus.  
\- Co? – spytał Łapa.  
\- Ona potrafi to zrobić – mruczał pod nosem Miszczunio. – Tylko kto spowodował jej zachwianie równowagi? – Poczuł, że ktoś ciągnie go za szatę. Był to oczywiście Syriusz.  
\- To Sam? – upewnił się. – Ale dlaczego – dopytywał się dalej, omiatając wzrokiem pomieszczenie składziku – doszliśmy tu bez przechodzenia przez dziedziniec?  
\- Przejście międzywymiarowe – mruknął Severus. – Niezwykle rzadkie i teoretycznie nie może powstać poza biblioteką. Ciekawe.  
Ni mniej ni więcej tylko pojawił się orangutan (tu i teraz). Chwycił zszokowanego Severusa za połę szaty i pociągnął Miszczunia w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. Syriusz podążył za tą dziwną dwójką niczym pies za babcią z torbą pełną kiełbasy (jakiekolwiek podobieństwo do czegokolwiek w całej tej książce jest niezamierzone i należy tylko przypisywać je dziełu przypadku, mi i nie tylko – dop. Aurora).  
Po chwili Bibliotekarz, porzuciwszy Severusa (jak on mógł!), zanurkował między stosy różnych dziwnych rzeczy w niczym nieprzypominających czegokolwiek innego. Orangutan wygrzebał panią Pomfrey w stanie braku przytomności i czegoś tam jeszcze.  
\- Co ona tu robi? – spytał Syriusz, gdy odebrali z rąk małpy (bez obrazy) ofiarę Sam.  
\- Nie wiem, ale mam złe przeczucia – oświadczył Snape, poczym dodał: – Wiesz…  
\- Nie – odparł Syriusz.  
\- Nie przerywaj – kontynuował Severus. – Te dziury w murze zostały spowodowane przez Sam przy użyciu Poppy.  
\- Tak? – spytał inteligentnie Syriusz.  
\- Uuk – dodał orangutan.  
\- Hej! Nie przerywajcie.  
\- No dobrze.  
\- Uuk.  
Tu zapadła niezręczna cisza, gdyż okazało się, iż profesor Snape nie ma już nic do powiedzenia.  
\- Trzymaj lepiej – wtrącił celem ratowania swego obrazu w oczach orangutana.  
\- Trzymam – odparł zgodnie z prawdą Black. – Tylko po co to robimy?  
\- Masz rację. Niewidzialne nosze. – I oczywiście pojawiły się.  
Po ułożeniu pani Pomfrey w pozycji bocznej ustalonej, pokierowali noszami do gabinetu dyrektora.

***

\- Słyszeliście? – spytała Andy Mirtle.  
\- Co? – spytała (również, a jakże?) Chomik.  
\- Ministerstwo Magii odkryło, że ktoś się teleportował z Hogwartu.  
\- I co z tego? – burknęła Chomik znad książki. – Sam to potrafi.  
\- Czekaj – kontynuowała Mirtle. – Nie wiesz jeszcze, gdzie ten ktoś wylądował.  
\- No gdzie? – spytała Bu.  
\- W firmowym butiku B&B w Paryżu i ubrał się w najlepsze i najdroższe ciuchy.  
\- No? – Chomik miała ochotę ziewnąć.  
\- Zapakowała ciuchy i chciała opuścić lokal – odparła Andy.  
\- Tak? – To Bu.  
\- Ziew… – To Chomik.  
\- Niezwłocznie wysłano do Paryża komisję. W tym czasie ten ktoś się telepnął gdzie indziej – tłumaczyła Andy.  
\- Może przejdziesz do konkretów? – zasugerowała Chomik, okazując cień zainteresowania.  
\- Sam Knot pojechał sprawdzić tę sprawę i wiecie, co usłyszał od sprzedawcy? – spytała Mirtle.  
\- Nie – odparły zgodnie z prawdą Gryfonki.  
\- Knot musiał zająć się nim osobiście – tłumaczyła. – Gdy tylko udało się coś z niego wydusić, zaczynał nerwowo obgryzać paznokcie.  
\- I? – spytała Bu.  
\- Knot oddał go do wydziału psychomagii, a po dwóch godzinach dostał raport. Podobno po przeczytaniu minister schował się pod biurkiem – oświadczyła.  
\- Co? – spytała Bu.  
\- Doznał szoku.  
\- Dlaczego? – To tu to Chomik.  
\- Mogę wam przeczytać treść raportu, a wy mi powiecie, kto to był – oświadczyła Mirtle. Siadła w fotelu i odczytała wyraźnie treść krótką i wymowną:  
\- „Mugol bredzi coś o materializacji z powietrza, pakowaniu wszystkiego, co możliwe, do szkatułki o wymiarach 20x30x20cm i dziewczynie z dziwnym wzrokiem i włosach (długich lub bardzo długich) koloru blond”. To koniec – oświadczyła.  
\- SAM! – wydarła się Chomik.  
\- No tak – dodała Bu. – Tylko co ona Knotowi zrobiła?  
\- To tajemnica zawodowa Dziewicy – odparła Andromeda.

***

\- Dumbledore! – Severus potrząsnął dyrektorem. – To ja! – Pomachał mu dłonią przed nosem. – Ten nieznośny Snape! – Machał dalej.  
W polu widzenia pojawił się też Syriusz.  
\- I ja! – Też pomachał.  
\- Ahaaaa… – odparł Albus, podnosząc jedną rękę i próbując ustalić, kto jest kto.  
\- Ile widzisz palców? – spytał Syriusz, podsuwając przed skołowany wzrok Dumbledore’a dłoń z wystawionymi dwoma palcami.  
\- O… osiem – oświadczył dyrektor.  
\- Co? – spytał Snape.

***

„Ci ludzie są dziwni” – myślał orangutan, idąc pod „Rozbity Bęben”.  
\- Słucham? – spytał barman. – To co zwykle?  
\- Uuk – odparł bibliotekarz.  
\- Klatchiańską kawę? Bardzo proszę. – I podał kubeczek orangutanowi.

***

\- Uuk… uuk – oświadczył orangutan, przepychając się obok Syriusza i Severusa, po czym napoił Albusa kawą. Właściwości trzeźwiące tej kawy opiewali poeci i nie tylko.  
Oczywiście dyrektor natychmiast oprzytomniał i problemy przygwoździły go jak coś, co spadło z bardzo wysoka, a już na początku można powiedzieć, że to nie było swobodne spadanie (ewentualnie wystrzał z armaty) (?).  
\- Uuk – oznajmił orangutan, poklepując Albusa po ramieniu.  
\- Tak, tak – odparł Albus, pozbywając się odnóża chwytnego bibliotekarza z własnego ramienia. – Wiem, co to kac, ale taki?!  
\- Chwileczkę. – Tu Severus wsypał jakieś bliżej nieokreślone substancje do pierwszej szklanki, jaka mu się napatoczyła. Umieścił tam zawartość własnej garści, dodał coś, co się nie kwalifikowało jako cokolwiek innego (bo Jurand jest bikini). Wymieszawszy zawartość, podał to Dumbledore’owi.  
\- Pij – oświadczył.  
Należy wspomnieć tylko o dziwnej minie Albusa podczas przelewania płynu z jednego pojemnika do własnego ustnika. Najwidoczniej smak nie był najlepszy, ale musiała (całość) skutkować, bo kac minął, jak łapką odjął.

***

\- Więc Sam terroryzuje Paryż? – spytała Bu.  
\- Nie wiem (ziew). – To Chomik. – Spać mi się chce – oświadczyła.  
\- Jest 1.30 AM – dodała Andy. – Może byśmy tak poszły spać, bo jutro są eliksiry.  
\- Sam terroryzuje świat i nie tylko – oświadczyła Bu.  
I poszły spać.

***

Gdy tylko udało się doprowadzić Dumbledore’a do stanu używalności publicznej, Syriusz i Severus zostawili mu nieprzytomną panią Pomfrey. Dumbledore postanowił się nią zająć i obiecał opiekować się dobrze osobą Poppy (bez skojarzeń, ma się rozumieć).

***

Syriusz i Snape podążali gdzieś korytarzem VI. Chcieli jakoś zlokalizować Sam. I nagle przed nimi wylądowała jakaś postać z górą blond kłaków. Wylądowała na podłodze i nie zwróciła uwagi na osoby mogące tu być.  
\- Muszę zapamiętać – mruczała do siebie pod nosem Mierzeja – że do teleportacji zdejmuje się buty ze względu na zakrzywienia osnowy i problemy z lądowaniem.  
Black złapał swą szczękę i wstawił ją na właściwy tor ze względu na to, że mu spadła. Pomógł to zrobić Severusowi, bo on sam (bynajmniej nie Sam) nie był w stanie wykonać żadnego ruchu.  
Dziewica Slytherinu podniosła się z trudem. Blond szopa spłynęła wdzięcznie wszędzie wokół.  
\- Te kłaki… – Sam pozbierała czuprynę i stworzyła ładny kok. Zaklęciem poprawiła niesforne włosiny i odmaszerowała, zostawiając za sobą zapach dobrych perfum.  
\- Ładna jest – oznajmił Syriusz, wodząc wzrokiem za dziewczyną, więc dostał w łeb od Miszczunia. - Ała!  
Oto główne powody:  
1) Miszczunio mówi: „Nie gap się takim wzrokiem na Sam”;  
2) „Odczep się od Dziewicy”;  
3) „Wzrok wsadź gdzie indziej, bo ci oczy wydrapię”.  
Black miał szczęście, ponieważ zarobił jedynie w czaszkę. (Żadne istotne narządy nie zostały uszkodzone – dop. Chomik).  
\- Nie gap się na nią – wycedził Severus.  
\- No dobra – odparł Syriusz, rozcierając obolałą część ciała.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Gdzie ja jestem? – spytała pani Pomfrey.  
\- W moim gabinecie – oświadczył Dumbledore. – Odzyskałaś przytomność, co uważam za pomyślną nowinę, którą widzą me oczy.  
\- Co ty bredzisz? – spytała Poppy.  
\- Nic – kontynuował tym nijakim tonem głosu Albus – co mogłoby zirytować taką cudną istotę jak ty, która potrafi…  
\- Chwilę – przerwała mu Poppy, podnosząc się z kanapy. – Dlaczego bredzisz? To chyba ja uderzyłam się w głowę – zasugerowała.  
\- Masz niezaprzeczalną rację – odparł Albus.  
\- Poza tym nie jestem panią Ogg i do mnie nie masz prawa tak się zwracać – oświadczyła.  
\- Dobrze.  
\- A jak ja się tu dostałam? – spytała po chwili, która pozwoliła jakoś pozbierać myśli Dumbledore’owi.  
\- Syriusz i Severus cię przynieśli – oświadczył dyrektor.  
\- Nie pamiętam nic oprócz dziwnego wzroku tej dziewczyny, jakiejś złotej pajęczyny i okropnego bólu głowy.  
\- Moc się uwolniła i zapanowała nad nią – oświadczył Dumbledore z miną człowieka doinformowanego – i przebiła tobą ściany osnowy międzywymiarowej oraz zwykły, hogwarcki mur.  
\- Naprawdę? – spytała Poppy.  
\- Tak. Przebiła tobą dziewiętnaście ścian i dopiero dwudziesta cię zatrzymała.  
\- Ale żyję? – upewniła się pani Pomfrey.  
\- Oczywiście – oświadczył. – Jesteś tak samo materialna jak zwykle. „Albo nawet bardziej” – dodał w myślach.

***

Wejście Sam do pokoju wspólnego pozostało niezauważone tylko na skutek braku ludziów. Za to poranek okazał się istną bombą zegarową. Poranek 9 grudnia to było coś, co się nie dzieje codziennie, ba, nie dzieje się nawet co drugi dzień, o latach nie wspominając.  
\- Cześć wszystkim – oświadczyła Sam, wchodząc do pokoju wspólnego odziana podobnie, jak dnia (a raczej nocy) poprzedniego, lecz dnia dzisiejszego w bluzkę zieloną (jak sztandary Slytherinu) i czarną spódniczkę. Szpilki pozostały takież same tzn. czarne. (Jeśli kogoś nudzą opisy, to niech ich nie czyta – dop. Aurora).  
To „Cześć wszystkim” przewróciło do góry nogami nastroje w pokoju i nie tylko. Co starsi Ślizgoni, którzy do tej pory nie zwracali na nią (tzn. Sam) uwagi, doznali dziwnego uczucia, że gdzieś kiedyś już ją widzieli, ale gdzie i kiedy – to pytanie pozostawało bez odpowiedzi.  
Pierwszy ocknął się Malfoy.  
\- Cześć, Mierzejo. – Tyle powiedział, nie jąkając się, ale nerwowo przełknął ślinę.  
\- Cześć Draco – odparła Sam, mocując się z zapięciem własnej torby i jednocześnie próbując utrzymać swoją fryzurę w jakichkolwiek ryzach.  
\- Może ci pomóc? – spytał Malfoy i bez problemu zapiął torbę Dziewicy Slytherinu.  
\- Dzięki – powiedziała. Pragnę tu zauważyć, że wszyscy Ślizgoni patrzyli na scenę i byli w dalszym ciągu oniemieli. Należałoby tu wspomnieć o tym pełnym zakochania i uwielbienia i takich tam rzeczy wzroku Malfoya.  
Sam nie zwróciła na to niejakiej uwagi.  
\- Mogę ponieść twoją torbę? – spytał Draco.  
\- Jak chcesz – odparła Sam, wdzięcznie podając mu zbiór wszelakich podręczników i nie tylko, zamkniony w opakowaniu z jakiegoś dawno wymarłego gada.  
Malfoy ugiął się pod ciężarem i pomyślał: „Co ona tam nosi? Mugolskie cegły? Ale mi się podoba” (Ale co? – dop. Aurora) – dodał sam do siebie albo raczej do swych myśli.  
Gdy Sam wychodziła na śniadanie, Malfoy wyszedł za nią, drepcząc w odległości 1/2 ramienia własnego od Dziewicy, co nie mogło zagwarantować mu bezpieczeństwa, (tego, no!) niebezpieczeństwa zresztą również, bo któż wie, jakimi drogami zmierza Sam na śniadanie.  
Gdy tylko ta śnięta dwójca poszła w siną dal (i nie tylko), Morris Shark spytał Goyle’a:  
\- Kto to był?  
\- Malfoy – odparł Goyle.  
\- Nie o to mi chodzi – zirytował się Morris.  
\- A… to może jeszcze nie poznałeś Sam? To jest Sam, czyli Mierzeja, czyli Dziewica Slytherinu, czyli Ktoś Tam Jeszcze.  
\- To ona? – Shark był niepocieszony [a takie przynajmniej wrażenie miał Goyle, ale odczucia i wrażenia tegoż (tzn. Goyle’a) osobnika są tylko tym, co można opisać następująco: … głód … (toaleta) … głód … bezmyślność lekcyjna… (toaleta)… głód… nieinteligentna rozmowa o niczym …(toaleta) … głód … sen … kuweta … , więc ta rozmowa przerosła jego możliwości].  
\- Tak?  
\- To ta, co jej się zawsze wszystko psuje, co włosie jej sieje się po dywanie i we właściwym czasie Dziewicą ona pełnej pauer się stanie, co zawsze (prawie) jest zła, to ta, co pecha ma?!?  
\- Tak – odparł Goyle po przeanalizowaniu wszystkich faktów.  
\- I ona teraz tak wygląda? – dziwił się w dalszym ciągu Morris.  
\- Tak – odparł.  
\- I ona wyszła z Malfoyem! – powiedział Ślizgon (ten bardziej rozumny) nie wiadomo, czy do siebie, czy też do Goyle’a. – Teraz jest ładna – analizował dalej swe doznania (bez skojarzeń) wzrokowe. – I można się z nią na Pokątnej pokazać – dochodził do dalszych wniosków. I na tym skończył się monolog Sharka. Podjął on decyzję. On… pobiegł za Malfoyem i Sam, krzycząc „Hej! Zaczekajcie na mnie!”. Zresztą nie on jeden. Sam stała się nieodpartą pokusą smaku i aromatu (niekoniecznie tego pierwszego).

***

Wejście Sam do pomieszczenia z założenia przeznaczonego do spożywania posiłków spowodowało liczne zajścia i przejścia, do których architekci nie przystosowali hogwarckich murów. Nie można było pozostać obojętnym na przepłynięcie Mierzei tuż przed własnym nosem, ale właściwie to niekoniecznie nosem, ani niekoniecznie przejście musiało nastąpić przed tobą. Wystarczył jakiś twój sąsiad. (O co tu chodzi? – dop. Aurora). Sam była bardzo mało zainteresowana jakimkolwiek osobnikiem płci odmiennej (co nie oznacza, że interesowała się dziewczynami, bo byłoby to kłamstwem, gdyż Mierzeja nie miała po prostu ochoty na rozmowę z kimkolwiek). Za Dziewicą podążał „kwiat męski Slytherinu”, ona natomiast nie miała ochoty na towarzystwo, jak to sama tzn. osobiście powiedziała, tych „zbędnych elementów dekoracyjnych”.  
Przejście obok stołu Gryfonów można opisać tylko w taki sposób: Fred i George, którzy właśnie usiedli, wstali ponownie; Hermiona wytrzeszczyła oczy, ale powiedziała „Cześć” do Sam; Ron, który miał szczery zamiar napić się soku, rozlał zawartość i obryzgał nią Harry’ego, który z kolei nerwowo przecierał oczy, potem zaś i okulary. Ogólnie rzecz ujmując – istny KATAKLIZM.  
Podobnie przedstawiała się sytuacja przy stole nauczycielskim. Dumbledore przyjrzał się Sam i stwierdził:  
\- Ładnie wyglądasz.  
\- Dzięki – odparła, po czym usiadła przy stole Ślizgonów.  
Syriusz szturchnął Severusa w ramię.  
\- To nam się to nie wydawało.  
\- No – odparł po chwili.  
To były skutki minimalne. Gdy Sam tylko weszła na salę, to profesor Flitwick poplamił obrus kawą, Minerwa spytała „Kto to jest?”, a Trelawney odparła „Sam”.  
Sam, usiadłszy za stołem, postanowiła się czegoś napić, ale została jej odebrana przyjemność napełnienia własnego pucharka, bo już Prince proponował sok jabłkowy, Malfoy kawę, Shark proponował czekoladę, a jakiś Krukon chciał się koniecznie umówić z Sam na piątek, mimo że dziś był dopiero poniedziałek.  
\- Mogę prosić cię, byś ze mną poszła na spacer w świetle księżyca? – spytał Borris Nicer.  
\- Hm… - zaczęła zastanawiać się Sam.  
\- Proszę.  
\- Poproszę kawę.  
Tu uradował się Malfoy i nalał kawy Mierzei.  
\- Pójdziesz ze mną? – próbował dalej Borris.  
\- Śmietankę? – spytał Draco.  
\- Tak. – To Dziewica Slytherinu.  
\- Dzięki! Zawsze marzyłem, by spotkać kogoś takiego jak ty! – zaczął Nicer.  
\- To nie było do ciebie – ofuknął go Malfoy.  
\- Tak? – Nicer był załamany.  
\- Chodziło o śmietankę – wytłumaczyła Sam.  
\- A może coś zjesz? – spytał Prince z nadzieją w głosie.  
\- A może dalibyście jej święty spokój? – zdanie to należało do Severusa, który zmaterializował się za plecami rozanielonych wielbicieli Dziewicy Slytherinu w sposób całkowicie dla nich niezrozumiały. Zostały (te słowa) wypowiedziane z naciskiem, ale zauroczenie Sam nie pozwoliło wnętrzom czaszek niedoszłych amantów przeanalizować problemu.  
\- Dziękuję – powiedziała Dziewica Slytherinu po wypiciu kawy.  
Snape stał tam, gdzie stał. Ludzie stali tam, gdzie stali i Sam wstała. I wyszła. Malfoy chciał iść za nią, lecz odwróciła się do niego i, pogroziwszy mu palcem, stwierdziła słodkim głosikiem:  
\- Wiesz, co spotyka niegrzeczne żabki, prawda?  
Malfoy wiedział aż za dobrze. Nikt inny nie śmiał ruszyć się z miejsca. Dumbledore wykorzystał sytuację i oznajmił:  
\- Drodzy zebrani! Przez najbliższe dwa tygodnie profesor Snape będzie miał wolne w sensie wolne.  
Tu nastąpił wielki aplauz.  
\- Ale… – Dumbledore przebił się przez wiwaty – profesor Snape będzie cały czas w szkole.  
\- Uuu! – wyrazy niezadowolenia i takiż pomruk przetoczył się przez salę.  
\- Eliksirów do przerwy świątecznej, czyli przez najbliższy czas będzie uczył Syriusz Black.  
Taki hałas + aplauz + jeszcze coś i to niespotykane zastosowanie pucharów w celach rzutniczych spowodowało sporo zamieszania.

***

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? – spytał w miarę spokojnie Snape.  
\- Na życzenie pani Pomfrey – odparł Albus, siadając za biurkiem i wskazując Severusowi fotel naprzeciw.  
\- Od kiedy to słuchasz poleceń Poppy? – spytał z kpiącym uśmieszkiem Snape.  
\- Jeśli to, co ona mówi, jest prawdą, zawsze się wówczas liczę z jej zdaniem.  
\- Ale…  
\- Nie przerywaj – stwierdził Albus. – Ona uważa – kontynuował – że nie jesteś w najlepszej formie.  
\- Ale… - próbował coś powiedzieć Snape, ale Albus nie pozwolił mu dojść do słowa.  
\- Albo przestaniesz mi przerywać i wysłuchasz tego, co mam do powiedzenia – ostrzegł (ostrzygł) Miszczunia Dumbledore – albo wylądujesz w szpitalu. Musisz o siebie dbać. Rozumiesz?  
\- Tak. Ale co to ma wspólnego z tym, że Syriusz dostał posadę. MOJĄ posadę – podkreślił.  
\- Musisz odpocząć. – Albus otworzył szufladę biurka. – Może ciasteczko? – spytał.  
\- Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie.  
\- Wiem – odparł Dumbledore. – Mogę cię zapewnić, Severusie, że to tylko tymczasowo. Gdy odzyskasz pełnię sił, odzyskasz również stanowisko. Prosta sprawa – dokończył.  
\- Czyli wszystko robicie dla mojego dobra? – spytał Snape. – Pragnę dodać – powiedział, wstając i podchodząc do drzwi – że jeśli jeszcze nie zauważyłeś, to nie jestem już dzieckiem.  
Po czym wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami.

***

Ślizgoni mieli eliksiry z Gryfonami na dwóch pierwszych godzinach w poniedziałek. Zawsze. Oprócz niejakich dziwności, które działy się zawsze, dziś działo się coś jeszcze.  
Syriusz westchnął – okazało się, że Severus wcale nie ma wspaniałego planu.  
\- Witam wszystkich – oświadczył Syriusz, gdy dwie wrogie armie usiadły obok siebie. – Co tu robisz, Sam? – spytał Syriusz, zdziwiony jej obecnością. Malfoy właśnie montował jej kociołek nad palnikiem, wyciągał zestawy ziół i inne niezbędne sprzęta.  
\- Jestem? – spytała Sam.  
\- O ile mi się wydaje, to miałaś ćwiczyć – odparł Black.  
\- Właśnie to robię – odparła Sam. – Czy moglibyśmy zacząć?  
\- Dobrze. Więc… - zaczął Syriusz, lecz przerwała mu niezgoda między Ronem a Malfoyem, kto ma podać Sam nożyk do siekania robali.  
\- Otworzyć podręczniki na stronie 247, wykonać punkty 1-8 na punkty. I bez awantur. Macie na to dwadzieścia minut. – Po czym przeszedł do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia i przyniósł z niego spory kociołek.  
„Udało mi się opanować tę dziką zgraję” – pomyślał.  
Sam stwierdziła, że tu chodzi o truciznę trójenzymalną porażającą układ nerwowy i oddechowy. Wszystkie składniki umieściła w kotle, zagotowała i eliksir był gotowy. Zajęło jej to pół minuty. Pozostały jej do zrobienia jeszcze dwa punkty. Przelała trochę eliksiru do szklanki, wrzuciła zwiędłą łodygę Expencie Erie i dodała fiolkę jadu żuka namia. Wymieszała i wlała do kotła, po czym usiadła i zaczęła czytać jakieś opasłe tomisko.  
\- „Expensier exodus amear” – przeczytał Malfoy.  
Harry szturchnął go w bok.  
\- Czego, gnido? – warknął Draco.  
\- Poprosiła o to Bibliotekarza – pochwalił się Potter. – Sporo ważyło, ale przyniosłem jej to – dodał z nieukrywaną dumą. – Dziwny tekst – kontynuował Potter, mieszając zawartość swojego kociołka. – Zajrzałem do księgi, gdy ją niosłem. By przeczytać choć stronę, należy posłużyć się mocą.  
\- A ile to ma stron? – spytał Malfoy.  
\- 6248 i 3/4.  
\- Aha – odparł Draco.  
Syriusz wylewitował kociołek na właściwe miejsce i postawił, gdzie trzeba, trzymane zestawy narzędzi pomocniczych.  
\- Czy ktoś już skończył? – spytał.  
Sam podniosła rękę.  
\- Dobrze.  
\- Co teraz? – spytała Dziewica Slytherinu.  
\- Wlej zawartość do tego kotła – polecił. Gdy odtrutka wylądowała tam, gdzie trzeba, Syriusz zwrócił się do wszystkich obecnych:  
\- Proszę podejść i zostawić to, co tam już stworzyliście.  
Wszyscy podeszli i Syriusz powiedział:  
\- Neville, pozwól na chwileczkę.  
\- Co? Ja? – spytał zrozpaczony Gryfon.  
\- Tak.  
Gdy tylko Longbottom dotarł do stołu, stanął i czekał. Czekał do czasu aż Hermiona dokończyła truciznę.  
\- Hermiono, proszę do mnie – zażądał Syriusz. – Wraz z kociołkiem.  
Hermiona przydźwigała swój kociołek i postawiła go obok wielkiego kotła.  
Najprawdopodobniej Neville nie miał pojęcia, co stworzyli na lekcji, bo, gdy Syriusz zaproponował, by spróbował tego z kociołka Hermiony, nie protestował. Syriusz nie przewidział jednak pewnych komplikacji, które niewątpliwie nastąpiły, gdyż po wypiciu tegoż trunku, jeśli można to tak nazwać, zaczął słaniać się na nogach – zgromadzeni uczniowie odskakiwali w popłochu. Parice Green, która stał blisko kociołków, próbowała się odsunąć jeszcze dalej i wylała przez przypadek zawartość kociołka na podłogę.  
Syriusz przerwał monotonny wykład o działaniu trucizny na załączonym obrazku. Spojrzał ze zgrozą na podłogę. Do kałuży po chwili dołączył Neville.  
\- Biegnij po panią Pomfrey – rzucił Black do Malfoya. – I niech ktoś idzie po profesora Snape’a – dorzucił, pochylając się nad Gryfonem, który już zrobił się siny na twarzy.  
\- Proszę się odsunąć! – rozkazała Sam tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu i wszyscy się odsunęli, nawet Black. Mierzeja pochyliła się nad chłopakiem i dotknęła jego czoła. Na jej twarzy malowało się skupienie. Po długiej chwili dało się słyszeć tak oczekiwany oddech Neville’a. Sam cały czas klęczała na zimnej, mokrej podłodze. Nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że udało jej się uratować chłopaka.  
\- Sam.  
Podniosła głowę i spojrzała na Syriusza.  
\- Wstań – polecił i pomógł jej podnieść się.  
\- Mierzejo, dobrze się czujesz? – spytała Chomik.  
\- Tak sobie – odparła Sam. – Mogę sobie iść? – spytała Syriusza.  
\- Dobrze – odparł. – Ale do pokoju wspólnego.  
\- Aha – powiedziała Sam.  
I wyszła. Wszyscy patrzyli na nią jak znikała w drzwiach. Po chwili w tych samych drzwiach pojawiła się pani Pomfrey. Spojrzała na Neville’a i spytała:  
\- Myślałam, że on umiera, a to po prostu omdlenie?  
\- On umierał, ale teraz już nie.  
\- Widzę – odparła, a potem zwróciła się do uczniów: – Idźcie sobie.  
I wszyscy poszli (to znaczy ci, co mogli, wyłączając zbiór {Syriusz, Poppy}).

***

\- Sam, gdzie idziesz? – spytał Snape, widząc Dziewicę Slytherinu podążającą gdzieś w kierunku innym niż można by uważać.  
\- Do wieży – odparła.  
\- Dziwnie blada jesteś – zauważył, podchodząc do dziewczyny. – Dlaczego nie jesteś w lochach? – dopytywał się Severus.  
\- Były komplikacje na eliksirach – odparła.  
\- Sam?! – spytał z naciskiem, co miało znaczyć: „Z łaski swojej powiedz, co się na tej lekcji stało!”.  
Tak bladej to jej jeszcze nie widział.  
\- Chodź – zaproponował. – Opowiesz mi wszystko przy herbacie.  
Zdziwił się, że nie protestowała. Poprowadził ją do swojego gabinetu i posadził na fotelu słowami:  
\- Usiądź, proszę.  
I ona usiadła.

***

\- Uratowała mu życie niezaprzeczalnie – oznajmiła Poppy, gdy dogłębnie zbadała Neville’a. – Ale – dodała – to było jedyne rozwiązanie.  
\- Aha.  
\- Radziłabym ci ją znaleźć – dodała Poppy.  
\- Dlaczego? – spytał Black.  
\- Bo to…  
\- Nie! Tylko nie to! – krzyknął Syriusz i wybiegł ze skrzydła.

***

\- Co to była za trucizna? – dopytywał się Severus, potrząsając Sam.  
\- 247 strona, 1-6 pkt. – Mierzeja była ledwo przytomna.  
Severus nie musiał sprawdzać tego, co powiedziała.  
\- Za silne – mamrotał do siebie. – Kto wymyślił ten podręcznik?! Sam, chodź do skrzydła szpitalnego – zaproponował. Pokiwała twierdząco głową. Pomógł jej wstać. Wyprowadził ją z pokoju. Przeszła tylko kilka kroków i… Severus zdołał złapać ją w ostatniej chwili, bo inaczej miałaby bliskie spotkanie z podłogą.  
Szybko przemierzył resztę drogi do skrzydła szpitalnego, niosąc Mierzeję. Gdzieś w połowie spotkał Syriusza.  
\- To nie powinno się tak skończyć! – oświadczył Black.  
\- Wiem – odparł Snape. – Nie rozumiem tylko dlaczego. W normalnych okolicznościach każdy mag, który spróbowałby tego dokonać, padłby trupem. Jej moc powinna ją chronić – kontynuował. – Chyba, że została zablokowana. Szybciej!  
I pobiegli.

***

\- Nie ma pojęcia, co jej jest – oświadczyła Poppy. – Wszystko wygląda tak, jakby moc została uwięziona w jakiejś części umysłu Sam, i nie może się przebić.  
\- Możesz mi wytłumaczyć – poprosił Syriusz – dlaczego ona straciła przytomność?  
\- To proste – oświadczyła Pomfrey. – Brak siły w sensie fizycznym spowodował brak możliwości korzystania z mocy.  
\- Aha.  
\- I ona teraz może pozostać już w takim stanie na zawsze. – To Poppy.  
\- Co?! – spytał Syriusz.  
\- To co słyszałeś – odparł Snape. – Ale chyba można temu zaradzić.  
\- Jak? – spytała Poppy.  
\- Dwa oktogramy – oświadczył Severus.  
\- O nie! – zdenerwowała się Pomfrey. – Nie ma mowy! Jeśli chcecie się tak bawić, to nie tu!  
\- Poppy, zrozum – próbował logicznie argumentować Miszczunio. – To jedyna szansa.  
\- Nie ma szansy! – odparła Poppy. – To udało się tylko raz, a reszta prób powodowała śmierć i ofiarodawcy mocy, jak i biorcy, albo obustronne szaleństwo.  
\- Zaryzykuję – odparł Severus.  
\- Tu decyzja nie należy do ciebie – odparła Pomfrey.  
\- Wiem – zgodził się Snape. – Zwołajmy Dumbledore’a, niech on się wypowie.  
Albusa nie trzeba było zbyt długo szukać, bo sam przyszedł, gdy tylko dowiedział się, co zaszło w lochach. Na pytanie o rytuał, od którego włos jeżył się na głowie Poppy, dyrektor odpowiedział twierdząco.  
\- Trzeba tylko sprowadzić jeszcze ośmioro uczniów z pierwszej klasy i sześciu dorosłych. Poproś Minerwę, Trelawney, Flitwicka, Filcha, tego włochatego bibliotekarza i Andromedę – poradził Syriuszowi.  
W tym czasie Severus już kreślił na podłodze oktogramy, oznaczał je i nadawał całości międzywymiarowy charakter.

***

\- Pamiętaj, że to, co masz jej dać, ma przypominać promień białego światła – udzielał instrukcji Albus – I nie za dużo mocy – dodał po chwili.  
\- Doskonale to rozumiem – odparł Severus.  
\- Uuk. – Bibliotekarz poklepał Snape’a po ramieniu.  
\- Tak, wiem, powoli.  
\- Co? – spytał Syriusz.  
\- Nic – odparł Snape.  
\- Wszyscy wiedzą, co mają robić? – spytał Albus.  
\- Tak – odpowiedziały dzieciaki.  
Rytuał się rozpoczął.  
Najpierw ustawiono drewnianą ławę w centrum pierwszego oktogramu i na niej umieszczono Sam. Severus stanął na środku drugiego. Potem każdy zaczął robić to, co należało. Pierwszaki odpowiadały na wezwania Dumbledore’a. Profesor Trelawney i Flitwick prowadzili konwersację na zaklęcia po łacinie, a następnie po starogrecku, starofrancusku, staropolsku itd. Andromeda i Syriusz nucili zaklęcie przemiany po przeciwnych stronach oktogramu, tyle że panna Black po łacinie i od początku do końca, a Łapa po saksońsku i od końca.  
Takiż rozgardiasz był niezbędny, by w centrum oktogramów wytworzyły się silne pola przekazu. Severus wyczuł odpowiedni moment. Skoncentrował się na promieniu słońca i strużka energii popłynęła do Sam. Snape nie przewidział jednego – zaklęć, które chroniły Dziewicę Slytherinu bez jej wiedzy, na skutek mocy. Uderzenie promienia o pierwszą z nich spowodowało, iż Severus się zachwiał niewątpliwie. Kolejna „ściana” okazała się na tyle mocna, że Miszczunio dostał krwotoku z nosa. Szybko wyciągnął chusteczkę i, nie przerywając połączenia, chciał natrzeć na kolejną barierę, lecz to ona zaatakowała jego. Tego Severus się nie spodziewał, a ból spowodowany natarciem osłony był niemożliwy do zniesienia, wręcz oślepiał. Severus usłyszał we własnej głowie głos Dumbledore’a: „Biały promień! Otwórz oczy i zobacz, co się dzieje! Myśl pozytywnie!” i na tym kontakt się urwał. Snape z trudem otworzył oczy. Nić była czarna.  
„To dla dobra Sam” – pomyślał i nić powoli zmieniła barwę na właściwą, ale bariera atakowała go w dalszym ciągu i to ze zdwojoną siłą. Siłą druzgocącą niemal wszystko. Severus osunął się na kolana.  
Bariera rozmyła się, uwalniając Snape’a od cierpienia. Promień dosięgnął Sam. To już nie było „coś dziwnego”, tylko omdlenie, a omdlenia Dziewicy Slytherinu pozwalają jej pochłaniać, asymilować itd. energię z otoczenia.  
Dumbledore powtórzył dwa razy formułę zakończenia, ale Severus tego nie słyszał. Jego nie miał kto ratować przed spotkaniem z posadzką.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Syriuszu – zwrócił się do Łapy Albus – jak do tego doszło?  
\- Byłem nieodpowiedzialny – oświadczył Black.  
\- I poza tym?  
\- Dopuściłem się poważnych uchybień względem kodeksu Hogwartu. Wiem.  
\- To to i ja wiem – odparł Albus. – Ale dlaczego to Severus ratował Sam?  
\- Mnie sparaliżował strach – przyznał się Syriusz. – Severus potrafi działać natychmiast.  
\- Dziś nie wracasz na lekcje – oświadczył dyrektor. – Idziesz do swojego pokoju odpocząć.  
\- Dlaczego? – spytał Syriusz.  
\- Bo wystarczy mi tylko albo i aż, że Snape jest wykończony fizycznie, magicznie i nie tylko.  
\- Więc dobrze – zgodził się Łapa. – Ale jutro normalnie pracuję? – upewnił się.  
\- Oczywiście – odparł Albus.  
\- No to do jutra.  
\- A, jeszcze jedno – powiedział Dumbledore, gdy Syriusz był przy drzwiach. – Każdy wie, że jesteś animagiem, więc nie próbuj tej sztuczki, by wymknąć się z pokoju – ostrzegł dyrektor.

***

Sam obudziła się i nie wiedziała, gdzie jest. Jedyne, co pamiętała, to przerażone spojrzenie Severusa, gdy mu powiedziała, co zrobiła i z jakim zatruciem, o skutkach nie wspominając, a potem jak Miszczunio prowadził ją gdzieś i… ciemność.  
Mierzeja podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej. Do tej pory leżała na jakimś łóżku – jednym z wielu łóżek w skrzydle szpitalnym w Hogwarcie, teraz na nim siedziała. Omiotła spojrzeniem okolicę. Zewsząd widać było ciemność, jakieś kwiatki w postaci badyli i nie tylko. A dalej, na łóżku leżał profesor Snape.  
\- Co on tu robi? – spytała sama siebie.  
\- Odpoczywa – odparła Poppy, podając Sam coś, co Dziewica rozpoznała bez trudu.  
\- Dlaczego dostaję środek usypiający? – spytała.  
\- Musisz odpocząć – oświadczyła Pomfrey.  
\- Aha – odparła Sam i wzięła kubek z rąk Poppy, po czym wypiła zawartość.  
\- Dlaczego tu jestem? – spytała sennym głosem.  
\- Podziękuj profesorowi Snape’owi, bo gdyby nie on, to nie wiem, co by się działo.  
\- Aha. – Sam zaczęła zasypiać. – Który dziś? – spytała w przebłysku ostatnich resztek świadomości.  
\- Dziesiąty grudnia, 4.30 – odparła Poppy.  
\- Jak ten czas… - zaczęła Mierzeja, ale nie dokończyła.

***

\- Severusie… – zaczął Dumbledore rozmowę ze Snapem, gdy ten się ocknął. – Nie do końca zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, jaki wpływ ma na uczestników seansu całokształt tej twórczości.  
\- Co? – spytał Severus.  
\- Och, nieważne – odparł Albus. – Jak się czujesz? – spytał.  
\- Wyjątkowo dobrze – odparł Severus, przeciągając się.  
\- Wiesz, że to, co mam ci do powiedzenia, nie jest najlepszą nowiną – upewnił się dyrektor.  
\- Chyba tak.  
\- Więc – zaczął Dumbledore – wasza moc została ze sobą związana. Jeśli poziom jej mocy zacznie spadać, to i ty to odczujesz. Całość działa w obie strony – ostrzegł. – Ten układ dąży do wyrównania poziomów mocy. Tak więc, jeśli ona ma pół, to ty też masz tylko pół swojej mocy.  
\- To rzeczywiście nie jest zbyt ciekawe – przyznał Severus. – A co z Sam? – spytał po chwili.  
\- Ty tylko o nią się pytasz! – zdenerwował się Albus.  
\- No dobrze, więc jak ona się czuje? – Snape był trochę poirytowany.  
\- Śpi – odparł dyrektor.  
\- Ale to nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie – odparł Severus.  
\- Jeśli to cię tak bardzo interesuje, to ona jest osóbką, którą dość trudno wykończyć, chyba że sama, to znaczy osobiście we własnej osobie, będzie tego chciała – powiadomił go Albus. – Życzę zdrowia. Obowiązki mnie wzywają. – I wyszedł.  
Przed drzwiami natknął się na dziki tłum chłopców o wszelakiej maści, wieku, szacie itd., którzy zadawali mu tylko jedno pytanie:  
\- Co się stało Sam?  
\- Nic – odparł niezgodnie z prawdą Albus i pognał do swojego gabinetu.

***

Sam ocknęła się późnym popołudniem. Otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła pochylone trzy postacie, które wnikliwie jej się przyglądały. Oczywiście była to Bu, Chomik i Andy.  
\- Ona żyje – powiedziała Bu z miną znawcy.  
\- A co ty myślałaś, że ja się zabić dam? – powiedziała Sam.  
Tu nastąpiło pełne dziwacznych zdań powitanie, do którego nic wcześniej ani później nie było już podobne.  
\- Wszystko widziałyśmy – powiedziała Chomik, gdy wreszcie usiadły po tych uściskach i takich tam.  
\- Co ty zrobiłaś Neville’owi? – spytała Bu.  
\- Słyszałam, że można niwelować trucizny mocą, ale to wiąże się z wzięciem na siebie czegoś tam. – Odpowiedź była oczywiście nie na temat.  
\- Odpowiedzialności za neutralizację mocy, a nie składników eliksiru – powiedziała Chomik z miną kogoś tam. – Zneutralizować można ją jedynie we własnym organizmie – dokończyła.  
\- Wiesz, że to niebezpieczne? – doinformowała Sam Bu.  
\- Tak.  
\- Mogło ci się coś stać – oznajmiła Andy.  
\- Ale już jest wszystko w porządku – powiedziała Mierzeja.  
\- A teraz idźcie sobie – powiedziała Poppy, która, nie wiedzieć w jaki sposób, zmaterializowała się tuż za gośćmi Dziewicy Slytherinu.  
I dziewczyny sobie poszły. Sam została w skrzydle szpitalnym sama, jeśli nie liczyć Neville’a.  
\- Zagrasz w pchełki? – spytał Longbottom.  
\- Chętnie – odparła.  
Pragnę tu poinformować niedoinformowanych, że Severus wyszedł ze skrzydła na skutek opuszczenia tegoż pomieszczenia około południa.


	9. Chapter 9

Syriusz otarł pot z czoła. Zajęcia z eliksirów nigdy nie były jego mocną stroną, ale nigdy też nie przypuszczał, że prowadzenie lekcji związane jest z takim wysiłkiem. I niekoniecznie musi to być wysiłek intelektualny. W porze lunchu Łapa czuł się jak wymięta gąbka, którą szorowano coś, co nigdy nie chciało się myć. Usiadł koło Severusa i nic.  
\- Ładna pogoda – zaczął rozmowę.  
\- Nie – odparł Severus.  
\- Może rzeczywiście masz rację – powiedział Syriusz, przecierając oczy. – Wiatr jest dość silny, a ten marznący śnieg to już zupełne dno.  
\- To dlaczego pytałeś o pogodę? – wycedził Snape.  
\- Chyba tak zaczyna się inteligentną konwersację o niczym? – zasugerował Łapa.  
\- Nie – powiedział Severus.  
\- Możesz mi udzielić jednej rady? – spytał ni stąd ni zowąd tylko skądinąd.  
\- Czego? – warknął Snape, pochylając się nad talerzem.  
\- Jutro ostatni dzień sezonu i ostatni mecz – oznajmił Syriusz. – Kogo mam wystawić?  
\- Pragnę cię poinformować – wycedził Miszczunio, szturchając Blacka w pierś (nie chodzi bynajmniej o biust), po uprzednim obróceniu się w kierunku ofiary – że ja – powiedział – tylko nie nauczam, wychowawcą jestem cały czas i nie pozwolę, byś popsuł wszystko, co do tej pory osiągnęliśmy! – dokończył, po czym wyszedł.  
\- Ludzie, co za życie – powiedział Syriusz, pochylając się nad talerzem. – Co za życie? – powtórzył.  
Z założenia miało to dać lepszy efekt, ale chyba nie dało, bo nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na ten monolog przy stole nauczycielskim.

***

Pojawienie się Severusa w pokoju wspólnym Ślizgonów nie wywołało większych komplikacji niż można by przypuszczać. Snape pojawił się w godzinach wieczornych, gdyż tylko wówczas w tej części Hogwartu przebywała olbrzymia większość jego wychowanków.  
\- Drużyna do mnie – oznajmił tymże cudownym tonem, gdzie nuta nakazu dźwięczała bezgłośnie, a coś tam jeszcze nie pozwalało normalnie iść sobie gdzieś tam. Więc oczywiście wszyscy z Malfoyem na czele podeszli do wychowawcy. – Reszta wynocha – oznajmił Severus i reszta sobie poszła. - Malfoy. – Tu Miszczunio zwrócił się do Draco. – Jeśli Sam wyzdrowieje w sensie nabrania sił do jutra – ostrzegł – to ona cię zastąpi.  
Draco początkowo otworzył usta, chcąc zaprotestować, ale zamknął je, gdy tylko usłyszał o Sam.  
\- Ale dlaczego? – spytał ktoś z grupy.  
\- Bo ja tak mówię – odparł Severus. – I nie sprzeciwiać się – ostrzegł.  
\- Dobrze – przyznała grupa.  
I tak to Sam została szukającą Ślizgonów.  
\- Malfoy, pozwól na chwilę – zakomenderował Snape. Draco podreptał za Miszczuniem.

***

Sam odziana, jak należy i w co należy, opuściła skrzydło szpitalne. Po kilku przemierzonych korytarzach natknęła się na Severusa, prowadzącego gdzieś Malfoya.  
\- O, Sam! Właśnie cię szukamy – powiedział Draco.  
\- Właśnie. Sam, pozwól na chwilę – powiedział Severus. – To sprawa najwyższej wagi.  
\- Czy sugeruje pan, że mam nadwagę?  
\- Nie, ale to ważne.  
\- Tak? – spytała Mierzeja.  
\- Chodźcie – zakomenderował Snape.  
\- Ale dlaczego? – Sam stanęła na środku korytarza i zadała to dziwne pytanie.  
\- Chodź, to ci powiem – odparł Snape.  
\- Tu i teraz żądam odpowiedzi! – Sam stanęła ością w gardle pomysłowi Severusa.  
\- Ludzie! – zagrzmiał Snape. – Chyba powinniście mnie słuchać.  
\- A wie pan – do rozmowy włączył się Malfoy. – Całkiem prawdopodobne, że racja leży nie po stronie Sam.  
\- Dość tego gadania – oznajmił Snape. – Do mojego gabinetu.

***

\- To dość ważne – zakomunikował Severus, gdy Sam i Malfoy usiedli we wskazanych przez Miszczunia fotelach. Usiedli byłoby jednak kłamstwem, bo Mierzeja najwidoczniej miała bardzo wiele do zrobienia i nie przejawiała chęci spoczęcia (nie mylić z poczęciem) na którymś z wyżej wymienionych mebli.  
Severus postanowił udawać, że tego nie widzi, i całkiem dobrze mu to wychodziło.  
\- Tak więc od dziś ty jesteś nową szukającą Slytherinu – zakomunikował Severus z miną człowieka, który jest zadowolony, tylko sam nie wie jeszcze z czego.  
\- Aha – odparła Dziewica Slytherinu.  
\- Jutro ostatni mecz rundy jesiennej – dodał Malfoy, próbując jakoś załatać dziurę w rozmowie.  
\- Wiem – odparła Sam. – Czy to wszystko? – spytała.  
\- Tak – odpowiedział Severus. Czuł się jak idiota.  
\- No to mogę sobie iść? – spytała.  
\- Nie. – Severus robił się nerwowy. – Draco, wynocha!  
I Malfoy sobie poszedł.  
\- To dlaczego mam tu sterczeć? – dopytywała się Sam.  
\- Możesz usiąść – oświadczył Snape.  
\- Rzeczywiście mogę, ale nie muszę – zripostowała Sam.  
\- Proponowałbym, abyś spoczęła i dokładnie zastanowiła się nad tym, co ci powiem – zapowiedział Severus.  
Sam niechętnie usiadła na fotelu.  
\- O co chodzi? – spytała, krzyżując ręce na piersiach.  
\- To bardzo ważne.  
\- Yhym – odparła Mierzeja z miną człowieka, który jest zły z nieznanych temu (ani tamtemu) światu powodów, i odwróciła głowę.  
\- Herbaty? – spytał Snape z nadzieją w głosie.  
\- Nie – burknęła Sam.  
\- To bardzo ważne – powiedział Severus.  
\- Naprawdę? – spytała Mierzeja z nutą kpiny w głosie. – Nie sądziłam, że tu chodzi o ten aromatyczny napar z liści krzewu herbacianego.  
Severus nigdy nie należał do osób cierpliwych. Należał do tych drugich, a zadawanie się z Dziewicą Slytherinu bynajmniej nie było tym, co pomogłoby mu w oszczędzaniu własnych nerwów na cele inne niż niezbędnie konieczne.  
\- Czy mogę zapytać – zaczął Miszczunio z udaną słodyczą w głosie – co tak zdenerwowało księżniczkę?  
\- Proszę sobie nie robić ze mnie i mojej osoby głupich żartów – oświadczyła Sam.  
\- To mi powiedz, co spowodowało u ciebie taką wrogość – zasugerował. – Nie tylko do mnie, do całej reszty też.  
\- Dowiedziałam się kilku ciekawych rzeczy – oznajmiła.  
\- To powiedz mi jakich – zasugerował po raz kolejny.  
Sam popatrzyła nieufnie na Severusa.  
\- Nie – odparła.  
\- Co to znaczy „nie”?! – zapytał Snape, podchodząc do fotela, na którym siedziała i położył ręce na oparciach fotela, uniemożliwiając, jak sądził, jakiekolwiek wyjście i nie tylko.  
\- Czego pan ode mnie chce? – spytała Mierzeja takim tonem, jakby rozmawiała z jakimś wyjątkowo obłudnym mugolskim urzędnikiem.  
\- Powinnaś wysłuchać tego, co mam ci do powiedzenia – oświadczył.  
\- Tak?  
\- Tak, ale najpierw… – Tu Snape przysunął swą twarz jeszcze bliżej Sam. – Uspokoisz się – dokończył.  
\- Nie mam czasu – oznajmiła, zupełnie nie przejmując się tym, że Severus był niby na wygranej pozycji.  
\- Usłyszysz to, co musisz – oznajmił.  
\- Nic nie muszę – oznajmiła i zniknęła.  
Takiej możliwości nie wziął pod uwagę.

***

\- Dlaczego nie dałaś dokończyć profesorowi Snape’owi? – spytał Dumbledore, bo to właśnie u niego zmaterializowała się Dziewica Slytherinu.  
\- Nigdy by nie zaczął – odparła.  
\- To bardzo ważne – zaczął dyrektor.  
\- Profesor Snape również tak twierdził – odparła.  
\- Nie przerywaj! – oznajmił. – To nie powinno tak wyglądać.  
\- Jak? – spytała Dziewica Slytherinu.  
\- Usiądź. – Dumbledore starał się mówić spokojnie, ale najwyraźniej przebywanie z tą dziewczyną nie wpływało zbyt dobrze na samopoczucie.  
Mierzeja usiadła. Jej mina nie wróżyła (bynajmniej nie za pomocą profesor Trelawney) nic dobrego.  
\- O co chodzi? – powiedziała, akcentując każde słowo.  
Dyrektor usiadł na fotelu obok.  
\- Pamiętasz, co działo się na eliksirach? – spytał.  
\- Syriusz otruł Neville’a – powiedziała z całą prostotą.  
\- Pokrótce to się zgadza, ale co potem?  
\- Potem?  
\- Tak.  
\- Skończył się panu antyperspirant?  
\- Nie. – Albus był nieco skołowany. – Chodziło mi o następstwo czasów – zasugerował.  
\- To było dziwne – przyznała Sam. – Bo gdy pochyliłam się nad Gryfonem i dotknęłam jego czoła, to nie byłam ja. – Sam nerwowo zacisnęła dłonie w pięści. – Coś mną kierowało, ja tylko patrzyłam! – Głos jej drgał.  
\- A pamiętasz, co zrobiłaś z panią Pomfrey? – spytał Albus, podsuwając Mierzei ciasteczka, które w nieznany jej sposób znalazły się tuż przed nią. – Poczęstuj się.  
I Sam się poczęstowała, bo cóż innego mogłaby zrobić.  
\- Nie wiem, o czym pan mówi – odparła.  
\- Nie pamiętasz, jak przebiłaś nią ściany i kilka wymiarów? – spytał zdziwiony.  
\- Nie! – Z oczu Mierzei wyzierał strach, zdumienie i jeszcze kilka tym podobnych substancji.  
\- Przebiłaś nią ściany – oznajmił.  
\- Nic jej się nie stało? – spytała.  
\- Na szczęście nie – odparł. – Oprócz kilku siniaków.  
\- Nie rozumiem, co się dzieje – wydukała Sam, podciągnęła kolana na fotel i objęła je ramionami.  
\- To moc – uspokoił ją Albus. – To, że widzisz, co się dzieje, oznacza, że zaczynasz nad nią panować.  
\- Ale dlaczego? – spytała Sam.  
\- To są wybitnie twoje właściwości – oznajmił dyrektor. – Czy często czegoś nie pamiętasz? – spytał, po czym, widząc ten metaliczny wzrok Dziewicy Slytherinu, dodał szybko: - Mam na myśli nagłe luki, a nie coś tam innego.  
\- Moje życie to sito – odparła, patrząc nie na Dumbledore’a, lecz na najbliższą ścianę. – Babcia zawsze powtarzała, że zostanę kimś wielkim, bo robiłam różne dziwne rzeczy.  
\- Naprawdę? – spytał.  
\- W tym sęk, że ja nic z tego nie pamiętam! – zdenerwowała się. – Zawsze budziłam się w moim własnym łóżku z jakimś kompresem na głowie.  
\- Ciekawe – zamyślił się Dumbledore.  
\- To nie jest ciekawe, to jest anormalne i nienormalne zarazem – odparła.  
\- Herbaty? – spytał Albus.  
\- Może – rzuciła Sam.  
Dopiero teraz dyrektor zrozumiał, że ona kiedyś nie potrafiła zupełnie panować nad mocą. Teraz była bardzo bliska chwili, gdy wszelkie możliwości, to znaczy: drzwi wiedzy i doświadczenia, staną przed nią otworem (bynajmniej nie potworem, utworem, wytworem i jeszcze paru innymi).  
\- Wiesz, co chciał ci powiedzieć profesor Snape? – spytał Albus, gdy Sam wypiła zawartość swojej filiżanki.  
\- Raczej nie – odparła.  
\- Gdy wyssałaś skutki eliksiru z ciała Neville’a, spotkałaś Severusa, to wiem – powiedział dyrektor. – Snape zaniósł cię do skrzydła szpitalnego, gdyż, jak powiedział później, tak bladej twarzy to on nawet we własnym lustrze nie widział – kontynuował, podczas gdy Sam słuchała uważnie. – Pani Pomfrey nie wiedziała, jak ci pomóc. Moc została zablokowana, więc padła propozycja rytuału przekazu energii.  
\- To niemożliwe – stwierdziła Sam.  
\- Owszem, możliwe. – Dyrektor nie miał ochoty na dyskusję. – Przeprowadziliśmy dwa oktogramy niemalże bez przeszkód i dzięki temu jesteś tu jako Sam, a nie jako pół martwa Sam. Rozumiesz? – spytał.  
\- Tak – odpowiedziała.  
\- Wiesz, o co chodzi w tej formie magii przekazu?  
\- Dawca-biorca, biorca-dawca, nierozerwalna więź, poziom mocy zależny od obu stron, z tendencją do równoważenia. Jeśli dawca (biorca) ma 3/8, to biorca (dawca) ma 3/8, ale swojej mocy. Pierwsze cztery dni to wzmożona aktywność nici. W przypadku śmierci biorcy – kontynuowała Sam – w czasie początkowym dawca ginie natychmiast. Po tym czasie (to znaczy czterech dni) śmierć dawcy lub biorcy powoduje u pozostałego przy życiu różne komplikacje.  
\- Idealnie – pochwalił dyrektor.  
\- Jak mógł pan do tego dopuścić?! – Sam nie wrzeszczała tylko mówiła tym zimnym, nieodkurzanym do tej pory tonem.  
\- Od tego zależało twoje życie – odparł Albus.  
\- Kto jest dawcą? – spytała Mierzeja, wstając z fotela.  
\- Nie jestem zobowiązany do udzielania takich informacji – oświadczył.  
\- Kto! – Nehrung, która chce coś wiedzieć, potrafi posunąć się do bardziej drastycznych kroków. Albus zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, więc odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą.  
\- Profesor Snape.  
Mina Sam przedstawiała najpierw zdumienie, zaskoczenie i szok, a następnie nie wiem co. Powoli usiadła na fotelu. Po chwili Albusa dobiegło ciche łkanie – to Mierzeja skuliła się na fotelu i powtarzała pytanie, tylko jedno pytanie:  
\- Dlaczego?  
Dumbledore nie miał pojęcia ani czasu, ani ochoty, ani tym bardziej odpowiedniej wiedzy w tym temacie, by udzielić odpowiedzi.

***

Sam została sama w gabinecie dyrektora. Albus poszedł po Severusa.  
\- Niech on z nią pogada – powiedział do swych myśli kłębiących się mu w głowie i nie tylko.  
Gdy dotarł wreszcie do gabinetu Miszczunia, stwierdził, że ten jest tu i może z nim pójść. Tak więc Snape na skutek Albusa znalazł się w jednym pomieszczeniu z Mierzeją… „Sam na sam z Sam” – jak to określała tego typu spotkania Andzia Mirtle. Sam z Sam na skutek nieobecności Dumbledore’a, który się ulotnił.  
Jungfrau siedziała cały czas na tym fotelu, tym samym fotelu i starała się ukryć łzy. Coś jej nie wychodziło. Severus stanął za fotelem i zapytał:  
\- Co się stało? – To było najgłupsze z możliwych pytań.  
\- Nic szczególnego – odparła, pociągnęła nosem i nic.  
\- To czemu lejesz łzy? – spytał.  
\- A co? Nie wolno?  
\- Sam?  
\- Chlip! Chlip! Chlip!  
\- Powiedz, co się stało. – Ukląkł przed fotelem i wziął Sam za rękę, którą oczywiście wyrwała mu (co oznacza usunięcie tejże własnej koniczyny, lecz nie wyrwanie wyżej wymienionej części ciała).  
Cisza, tylko chlipanie.  
\- Co cię tak zdenerwowało?  
Tego Severus się nie spodziewał. Sam rzuciła mu się na szyję. Nie próbował protestować, bo nie miałoby to większego sensu. Teraz Mierzeja lała łzy na jego szatę.  
„Cóż za odmiana” – pomyślał.  
\- Profesorze Snape, dziękuję – stwierdziła w końcu Nehrung, w dalszym ciągu wisząc na szyi Severusa.  
\- Nie ma za co – oświadczył.  
\- Dlaczego się pan tak dla mnie narażał?  
\- Nie było innego wariata – odparł.  
\- Wariata?  
\- Tak.  
\- Aha. – I dalej wisiała mu na szyi.  
\- Sam?  
\- Tak?  
\- Trochę mi niewygodnie – zasugerował.  
Mierzeja puściła Severusa ze swych zaborczych ramion.  
\- Wiesz, że zablokowanie mocy miało miejsce na skutek twojej własnej winy? – zaczął z innej beczki.  
\- Tak?  
\- Kiedy ostatnio jadłaś coś sensownego? – spytał.  
\- A co to ma do rzeczy i nie tylko? – odparła pytaniem na pytanie Mierzeja, gdyż uznała to za najlepsze wyjście.  
\- Pani Pomfrey powiedziała mi, co mogło być przyczyną takiego, a nie innego obrotu sprawy – oznajmił Severus, podając Dziewicy chusteczkę (jedną z tych czarnych z czarnym haftem).  
\- Co? – spytała z nieskrywanym zainteresowaniem.  
\- Twój brak zainteresowania, przynajmniej w przejawach lub przynajmniej czasami tym, co ważne dla ciała.  
\- Mydło? – spytała.  
\- Nie – zaprzeczył, choć nie musiało to oznaczać całkowitego odcięcia się Snape’a od środków czystości. – Chodziło mi o coś innego, np. jedzenie.  
\- Pozyskiwanie składników i tak dalej? – powiedziała pytaniem.  
\- Od dziś – ostrzegł – będziesz normalnie się odżywiać – oznajmił.  
\- Normalnie?  
\- Dopilnuję, aby nigdy nie doszło już do takiej sytuacji – ogłosił.  
Sam zrobiła minę pokazującą np. „A co mnie postanowienia jakieś tam obchodzą?” lub „Czego profesor Snape chce ode mnie?”.  
\- Sam?  
\- Tak?  
\- Jutro mecz.  
\- Już to słyszałam i wiem to, co należy wiedzieć – oznajmiła Severusowi i nie tylko, po czym wydmuchała nos w jego chusteczkę.  
\- Chciałem ci zadać jedno pytanie – powiedział.  
\- Dotyczące? – spytała Sam.  
\- Twojej miotły – powiedział.  
\- Błyskawica 6 z napędem na wszystkie witki – oznajmiła z szerokim uśmiechem.  
Snape otworzył usta w niemym (geście) przejawie zdumienia.  
\- Ona jest w fazie prób – powiedział w końcu Severus.  
\- Dlatego ją mam – odparła.  
\- Kto nabył ten kosztowny prototyp? – spytał Miszczunio z nieskrywaną radością (że „ci paskudni Gryfoni dostaną nauczkę”), ale i troską o Dziewicę Slytherinu.  
\- Nikt – odparła.  
\- Więc? – dopytywał się dalej.  
\- Więc co?  
\- Skąd masz tę miotłę? – Severus nie dawał za wygraną.  
\- Mamusia zrobiła – powiedziała.  
\- Co? – To krótkie pytanie obrazowało wszystko.  
\- Mama wykonała prototyp, projekt i rodzinną wersję tego modelu. Wszystkie są w fazie prób, ale ja moją przyleciałam do szkoły.  
Severus zrobił wielkie oczy na skutek tego wywodu.  
\- To niemożliwe – stwierdził po chwili.  
\- To prawda – powiedziała.  
\- Czyli masz najszybszą miotłę – analizował na głos Severus.  
\- Wygląda jak pierwsza wersja. – Sam musiała lubić swój sprzęt, bo się uśmiechała.  
\- A potrafisz na tej miotle latać?  
\- No jasne – odparła Sam. – Z Polski do Szkocji to spory kawał.  
\- Ile leciałaś? – spytał, siadając w fotelu.  
\- Trzy godziny, ale się nie spieszyłam.  
Tu Severusowi opadła szczęka.  
\- Idź spać, jutro wielki dzień – powiedział, gdy nieco ochłonął.  
\- Dobrze – powiedziała i już jej nie było.  
Severus podniósł się z fotela i podszedł do biurka Dumbledore’a.  
„Może ma jakiś środek na ból głowy” – myślał, przerzucając papiery w szufladzie.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam wstała bladym świtem i, odziawszy się jak należy, poszła do wielkiej sali. Była sama w tym pomieszczeniu w pełnym tegoż słowa znaczeniu i nie tylko. Po chwili pojawił się w drzwiach Severus. Nie odzywając się ani słowem, usiadł obok Mierzei.  
\- Ma pan zamiar nadzorować, co jem? – spytała, robiąc sobie kanapkę.  
\- Tak.  
\- Śniadanie to tylko śniadanie i nie warto o tym rozmawiać – powiedziała.  
Severus podał Sam sok pomarańczowy. Wzięła dzbanek i nalała sobie do pucharka.  
\- To bardzo ważne – oświadczył.  
\- ?  
\- Odpowiednie odżywianie i takie tam – powiedział.  
\- Muszę iść – oznajmiła Mierzeja. – Czy wie pan, gdzie moja torba? – spytała, połykając ostatni kęs (dość trudne to było zadanie).  
\- Malfoy zbudował jej ołtarzyk i czci ją – mruknął Severus.  
\- Tak?  
\- Leży w moim gabinecie – odpowiedział.  
\- Aha. – I poszła sobie.

***

\- Była tu Sam? – spytał Syriusz Severusa, gdy ten żłopał w najlepsze swoją kawę.  
\- Yhym. – I pociągnął jeszcze jeden łyk ożywczego płynu.  
\- Gdzie poszła? – spytał po raz kolejny Miszczunia.  
\- ? – Tu Severus wzruszył ramionami.  
\- To jak ty o nią dbasz?! – To nie było pytanie tylko oskarżenie.  
\- Zjadła śniadanie i sobie poszła – oświadczył, popijając kolejny łyk z filiżanki. – I nie mam zamiaru za nią chodzić, bo i tak ma wystarczającą liczbę adoratorów – dokończył.  
\- Czyżbyś coś sugerował? – spytał Syriusz.  
\- Nie – odparł Snape i poszedł sobie.

***

\- Na dzisiejszej lekcji obrony przed czarną magią – zaczęła Andromeda Black – zajmiemy się istotą dziedziczenia złej mocy. Każdy z was dostanie drzewo genealogiczne jednego z uczniów Hogwartu. Najpierw zostaną one wykonane przez was. Profesor Lupin będzie u nas gościł jutro – oznajmiła. – Każdy przygotuje dokładnie wybraną postać, to znaczy osobę, którą wypyta o to, skąd pochodzi, rodziców z imionami, nazwiskami rodowymi, niekoniecznie panieńskimi, dziadków i ewentualnych przodków do co najmniej siódmego pokolenia. Zadaję wam tę pracę domową na jutro z wiadomego powodu. A teraz znajdźcie sobie osobę godną czegoś tam i stwórzcie jej drzewo genealogiczne – dokończyła.  
Zapowiadał się ciekawy dzień, bo każdy chłopak chciał zrobić zbiór rodzinny Sam. Ona natomiast nie przejawiała jakiegokolwiek zainteresowania tą sprawą i poradziła Malfoyowi zajęcie się chronologią genealogiczną Chomika. Draco zrobił zdziwioną minę, ale podreptał do Zwierzątka Futerkowego, które nerwowo rozglądało się w oczekiwaniu jakiejś bliżej nieokreślonej osóbki, i zaczął rozmowę od słów:  
\- Ty jesteś Chomik?  
\- No.  
\- Podaj mi chronologicznie swoich przodków.  
\- Pika?  
\- Co?  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Bo Sam mi powiedziała, że jesteś Chomik z chronologią, to przyszedłem.  
\- Aha. – Tu Gryfonka pomyślała, że Mierzeja rzeczywiście musi być bardzo przekonywująca, jeśli Malfoy postanowił robić z Chomikiem pracę.  
Tymczasem okazało się, że Sam musi robić tę pracę z Andy. Bu została bez pary tak samo jak Neville.

***

\- Malfoy!  
\- Tak?  
\- Przynieś nam jakieś kanapki. – To był głos Mierzei, która poprosiła nakazem wiadomego człowieka o coś do jedzenia. – Jakiś napitek też przynieś – dodała.  
\- Dla niej też? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Ślizgon.  
\- A co? Myślałeś, że ja o sobie liczbą mnogą mówię? – spytała.  
\- No, nie – bąknął.  
\- To idź – poleciła. – Będziemy w pokoju „za ścianą” – oznajmiła.  
Po kilku minutach Sam miała genealogię Andy z jakimiś praprzeszłymi i zaszłymi (niekoniecznie w ciążę) ciotkami Pelagiami, Kunegundami i nie tylko.  
Natomiast Andy miała spory problem z uzyskaniem tych informacji od Dziewicy Slytherinu. Owszem, gałąź rodziny ojca otrzymała w całości, jednak rodzina ze strony rodzicielki przedstawiała się: Jola – korepetytorka na kursie magii powietrza, ruchunkowość mugolska; babcia Maria – mag czasu.  
\- Nic więcej nie wiesz? – spytała niecierpliwie Andy.  
\- Nic. Babcia zawsze powtarzała, że to zbędne.  
\- Teraz nie jest zbędne.  
Tu nastąpiła chwila ciszy, którą zmącił Malfoy, przynosząc to, o co został poproszony.  
\- Możesz zostawić nas same? – spytała Andy.  
\- Zamknij się, szlamo – burknął Draco, ale, gdy tylko zobaczył wzrok Mierzei, wycofał się w kierunku drzwi.  
\- Muszę mieć odrobioną tę… - Nie dokończyła, bo przeszkodziło jej wtargnięcie sowy. To biedne stworzenie przyniosło jakieś rośliny i zrzuciło je na kolana Sam. To zupełnie wybiło Andy z rytmu i przestała się interesować pracą na wiadomy przedmiot.  
\- Od kogo? – spytała zaciekawiona, przysuwając się bliżej Sam.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia – odparła wyżej wymieniona.  
\- Jest liścik – ekscytowała się Mirtle. – Przeczytaj!  
\- „Sam, me kochanie!  
Dla Ciebie powieszę się na ścianie,  
Na Żyrandolu też!  
Jeśli tylko chcesz.” – Po wyżej wymienionej lekturze na głos, Mierzej mruknęła: - Kurde, kto to napisał? Desperat jakiś, czy co?  
\- To takie romantyczne… - zachwycała się dalej Andy.  
\- Smerfastyczne – burknęła Sam.  
Po chwili w pokoju zmaterializował się na skutek przyjścia Syriusz, pytając o samopoczucie Nehrung. Mirtle była skłonna założyć się, że on jest autorem tych słów, kwiatów zresztą też, tylko nie wiem, w jaki sposób mógł je zrobić, bo wyglądały na żywe, a nie zdechłe.

***

Mecz Quidditcha zapowiadał się całkiem ciekawie, bo:  
1) wiało;  
2) padało (śnieg i takie tam kurze podroby);  
3) Slytherin miał nową szukającą, pierwszą w historii domu;  
4) komentator miał atak grypy, więc każdy musiał patrzeć i sam (bynajmniej nie Sam) sobie (to znaczy osobiście, nie mylić z osobno) komentować;  
5) komentowanie meczu według Dumbledore’a zapowiadało się następująco: „Mecz się rozpoczął.” I na tym koniec;  
6) wszędzie było widać transparenty „Sam górą” i „Potter cuchnie”.

***

Więc Dumbledore oświadczył:  
\- Mecz uznaję za rozpoczęty.   
I zaczęło się. Kafel, tłuczki i znicz uwolniono. Po chwili tłuczek odbity przez Bu w kierunku Goyle’a przeleciał tuż obok Sam, która nie zwróciła na to zjawisko najmniejszej uwagi. Goyle odparował to natarcie, kierując tłuczek w kierunku Pottera. W tym czasie Patis umieściła kafel w obręczy. Weasleyowie postanowili zrobić coś, więc tłuczki popłynęły w kierunku Sam. Ona natomiast nie zwracała na to uwagi. Potter wzniósł się wyżej. Sam poszybowała z zawrotną prędkością tuż nad murawą.  
Kafel przechodził z rąk do rąk. Crabe i Goyle posłali tłuczki za Potterem, który wyszedł z opresji tylko dzięki młynkowi i nagłemu obniżeniu lotu.  
Zaczęło padać. Śnieg nie był tym, co gracze i kibice lubią najbardziej. Katie umieściła kafel w obręczy, lecz po chwili Ślizgoni znów zdobyli prowadzenie.  
Sam wyrwała nagle do góry. Potter też, co uchroniło go przed staranowaniem przez Goyle’a. Mierzeja spostrzegła złoty błysk tuż przy uchu Bu, po drugiej stronie boiska. Szybko poszybowała w tamtym kierunku. Potter też, widocznie i on zobaczył znicz(a).  
Nagle Nehrung wzbiła się wyżej. Harry nie zdążył, oberwał tłuczkiem odbitym pod dziwnym kątem przez Crabe’a. Został trafiony dość niefortunnie – prosto w żołądek. To nie było zbyt przyjemne. Pani Hooch odgwizdała rzut wolny dla Gryfonów, ale Potter był w stanie niskiej używalności publicznej.  
\- Dobrze się czujesz? – spytała Sam, podlatując do niego.  
\- Nie.  
\- Przykro mi.  
\- ?  
Na to bezgłośne pytanie nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, bo oto Katie trafiła i Gryffindor prowadził. Sam pognała w kierunku złotego znicza w chwile po tym szczęśliwym dla Gryfonów odcinku czasu. Potter siedział jej na ogonie tylko chwilę, prędkość miotły Nehrung nie pozwoliła mu na wygraną.  
Mierzeja chwyciła znicz i tłum na trybunach zaczął wiwatować. Należy wspomnieć, że gdzieś na początku komentować mecz zaczęła Andzia Mirtle, pozbawiając Dumbledore’a przyjemności nieinformowania ludziów, co się dzieje na boisku.  
Po czym Ślizgoni poszli świętować.

***

\- Wiwat Sam! – krzyczał Malfoy.  
\- Wiwat!!! – zakrzyknęli Ślizgoni.  
Świętować można wszystko, od złamania nogi psa stryjecznej ciotki sąsiada, który mieszka w bloku obok, do okazji bardziej wyszukanych np. zwycięstwa nad Gryfonami wystarczającą ilością punktów, by w dalszym ciągu prowadzić w tabeli.  
Każdy chciał pogratulować Mierzei, ale nie każdemu się to udało ze względu na wyżej wymieniony powód. Nagle wszystkich dobiegł śpiew:  
\- „Wiwat niechaj żyje Sam  
Wiwat niechaj żyje Sam  
Niech żyje sto lat  
Nie żyje sto lat  
Niech żyje Sam! – To Andy i Chomik odśpiewały coś, co z założenia miało być wykonane na dwa głosy, ale najwyraźniej wyszło inaczej niż początkowo zamierzano.  
\- Idziemy do pokoju wspólnego? – zaproponował Shark, chwytając Sam i sadzając ją na ramionach Crabe’a i Goyle’a ku jej zdziwieniu (ich zresztą również). I tłum popłynął do pokoju wspólnego. Były słodkości i kremowe piwo i jeszcze parę innych ciekawych rzeczy, których nie będę tu wymieniać ze względu na pewne ograniczenia, niekoniecznie fizyczne. Świętowanie przeciągnęło się do północy i dłużej, ale przyszedł Severus i powiedział:  
\- Gratuluję! Pora spać.  
I wszyscy poszli spać. Tak przynajmniej wydawało się Severusowi.  
Malfoy z uwielbieniem przyglądał się jednemu z piór, które poprzedniego dnia wyciągnął z torby Mierzei, ale i on około drugiej trzydzieści postanowił sobie odpocząć.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam trwała nieporuszona przy stole. Postanowiła zjeść to głupie śniadanie, więc je zjadła, a teraz obserwowała, co się dzieje na sali. Tak więc Dumbledore topił skutki braku Niani w herbacie, bo na nic innego nie pozwoliła mu Poppy; orangutan jadł banana; profesor Trelawney przepowiadała Severusowi kłopoty, co było codziennym rytuałem śniadaniowym; Andy rozmawiała z Syriuszem.  
„Ciekawe o czym?” – zastanawiała się Sam. Postanowiła nie podsłuchiwać.

***

\- Czy ma pan jakiś pomysł związany z moim problemem? – spytała Andy Syriusza. Udało jej się dopaść Łapę, gdy opuszczał on wielką salę. Swój problem związany z pracą domową postanowiła przedstawić jemu, gdyż innego wyjścia nie widziała i słusznie, bo okna były szczelne.  
\- Tak? – spytał Syriusz, wyjmując zawartość własnej kieszeni.  
Tu nastąpiła krótka relacja zdarzeń i problemów, po czym Syriusz spytał:  
\- To dziś przyjeżdża Lupin?  
\- Tak – potwierdziła Mirtle.  
\- Ale co to ma do rzeczy? – spytał.  
\- Proszę doinformować się u własnej siostry.  
Tu nastąpiła wymowna chwila ciszy, o ile spodziewanej, to w rzeczywistości zupełnie niekoniecznej.  
\- Mam pomysł – oświadczył Syriusz. – Czyli Sam potrafi się teleportować – analizował. – Nie będzie problemu.  
\- Zawołać Mierzeję? – spytała Andy, sądząc zgodnie z prawdą, że monolog Blacka jest skończony (nie chodzi tu o groźbę typu morderstwo, tylko end niekoniecznie i nie tylko happy).  
\- Nie – odparł. – Poszukamy jej.  
Tak więc odnalezienie Sam tuż przed zajęciami okazało się prawdopodobne, a nawet możliwe, na skutek znany tylko komuś innemu niż zainteresowani. Zagadką pozostał również powód, ewentualnie korzyści, jakie Syriusz miałby ewentualnie uzyskać, udzielając pomocy Gryfonce. Najbardziej prawdopodobną wersją była chęć spotkania Sam. Tylko dlaczego nie poszedł po prostu z nią porozmawiać, tego nikt nie wiedział.  
Gdy tylko osobę Sam można było uznać za odnalezioną, Black zapytał Mierzeją ni z gruszki ni z pietruszki, tylko z czegoś tam:  
\- To nie znasz dziadka?  
Nehrung odpowiedziała z równym zdziwieniem, jak nie wiem co:  
\- Co?  
\- Pytałem cię… – zaczął powoli Syriusz. Sprawa okazała się nie całkiem tak prosta, jak początkowo sądził. Teraz Łapa doskonale zrozumiał słowa Severusa: „Zapowiada się ciężki dzień”.  
\- Ale co to ma do zasad etyki zawodowej mugolskich lekarzy? – spytała.  
\- Czego? – zdumienie Syriusza malowało się złotymi zgłoskami na jego twarzy i nie tylko.  
\- Sam przygotowuje się na mugoloznawstwo – sprostowała Andy, która odezwała się dopiero teraz z przyczyn nie znanych autorowi i paru innym osobom też.  
\- Myślałem, że chodziło o obronę przed czarną magią – stwierdził Syriusz.  
\- To bez sensu – oświadczyła Sam, zamykając podręcznik.  
\- Znalazłam, a raczej pan Black znalazł – poprawiła się Mirtle – sposób na dokończenie pracy domowej.  
\- Tak?  
\- Tak. – To tu to Syriusz.  
\- Więc? – spytała Jungfrau, bo to ona pytała poprzednio, teraz zresztą (nie mylić z tym bilonem, który niekiedy, a raczej często, dostajemy w sklepie, nie znając celu takiegoż postępowania, ani zamiarów sprzedawcy wręczającego nam wyżej wymienioną rzecz) również.  
\- Chodźmy gdzieś – zasugerował.  
\- Gdzie? – Sam i Andy spytały jednocześnie.  
„Severus miał rację” – pomyślał Łapa. – „To będzie ciężki dzień”, po czym dodał:  
\- Do pokoju 623 przy korytarzu XXXI.

***

Gdy cała trójka znalazła się tam, gdzie powinna, Syriusz spytał:  
\- Jesteście pewne, że chcecie to wiedzieć?  
\- Tak – odparła Sam.  
\- To dobrze. – Tu Black zakomenderował: - Mirtle, notuj.  
Andy przypomniała sobie panią F. i brudnopisik i nie miała więcej nic do powiedzenia w sensie samej siebie osobiście, więc zaczęła słuchać, co mówił Syriusz.  
\- Sam, skup się – powiedział spokojnym tonem. – Zastanów się najpierw, czy np. dziadek jeszcze żyje. Musisz to wiedzieć.  
\- Aha. – Mierzeja zamknęła oczy i jej świadomość zaczęła poszukiwanie więzów krwi. Przed oczami przewijał jej się jakiś tam film z czymś tam.  
\- Skup się na brakującym ogniwie. – Głos Blacka dochodził z bardzo daleka.  
Nagle Nehrung zobaczyła jakąś postać, która pasowała do pewnych cech, które sobie obrała na początku. Poza tym na pewno łączyło ją z tym kimś bliskie pokrewieństwo.  
\- Znalazłam – ucieszyła się.  
\- Wracaj – nakazał Syriusz i Mierzeja bez komplikacji wróciła do normalnego świata, co wywołało zdumienie i nie tylko.  
\- Chcę go poznać – oświadczyła i, zanim ktokolwiek zrobił cokolwiek, telepnęła się gdzieś tzn. w nieznanym i nieokreślonym bliżej kierunku.

***

Biblioteka była pusta. Severus postanowił wzbogacić własną wiedzę na temat Dziewicy, ponieważ od dłuższego czasu tego nie robił. Wyciągnął z półki wybraną pozycję (tę co poprzednio, jakby ktoś nie wiedział), z kieszeni szaty wygrzebał banana i wręczył go Bibliotekarzowi, który próbował zasugerować mu bezcelowość takiegoż postępowania, niestety, bez rezultatu.  
Snape usiadł i zaczął od miejsca, gdzie skończył.  
„Pochodzenie Dziewicy owiane będzie tajemnicą dla niej samej, jak i dla całej reszty. Jedyne, co mogę o niej powiedzieć, to to, że powstrzymanie jej przed odkryciem własnych korzeni jest o tyle niewłaściwe, co niebezpieczne. Jak mogę przewidzieć, część jej umiejętności to przypadek, ale większa większość to skutek kumulacji cech mocy z kilkunastu pokoleń wstecz, jak również wprzód.”  
Severus był bardzo zainteresowany, jeśli wiecie, o co chodzi. Ogólnie rzecz ujmując, nie uśmiechało mu się czytanie kilkunastu stron czystej genealogii, więc po przerzuceniu paru kartek zlokalizował koniec wywodu. Brzmiał on tak:  
„Spotkanie rodzinne nie ucieszy odnalezionego zaginionego członka rodziny. Nazwać go mogę jedynie…”  
Tu Severusowi czytanie przerwało wtargnięcie Syriusza, który miał nieciekawą minę. Za nim podążała Andy Mirtle z miną bardzo podobną.  
\- Severusie, Sam się telepnęła – poinformował.  
\- Gdzie? – spytał Snape, dokańczając tekst. Książka głosiła, że „Pan Ciemnej Mocy, siejący grozę, spotka Ją, gdyż przeznaczeniem jest spotkanie rodzinne.”  
\- No więc? – dopytywał się Snape.  
\- Ona teleportowała się do jakiejś swojej rodziny – doinformował go Syriusz.  
\- Co?! – To zdumienie spowodowało, że Severus poderwał się na równe nogi (a można na nierówne?).  
\- Telepnęła się – powtórzył Łapa.  
\- „Pan Ciemnej Mocy” – mamrotał Miszczunio. – To Czarny Pan, o Boże – jęknął.  
\- Co się stało? – spytał Black.  
\- Ona jest nieślubną wnuczką Voldemorta – oświadczyła Andy.  
\- Skąd wiesz? – zainteresował się Syriusz.  
\- Dedukcja – odparła Mirtle.  
\- Kiedy się teleportowała? – Tu Severus chwycił za szatę Blacka i potrząsnął.  
\- Jakieś dziesięć minut temu – odpowiedział zapytany.  
\- Cukier! – powiedział Severus, po czym szybko chwycił miotłę, która z nieznanych przyczyn stała w bibliotece, i, rozwalając coś, co kiedyś było czym innym, a mianowicie szybą, wyleciał z biblioteki.  
\- Szybciej! – poganiał sprzęt. – Muszę opuścić teren Hogwartu.  
Gdy tylko mu się to udało, teleportował się do miejsca, gdzie teraz przebywał Czarny Pan.

***

\- Dziadku, to ty? – spytała Sam, materializując się tuż za plecami Voldemorta, co spowodowało zaskoczenie i nie tylko. Zapytany obrócił się i zobaczył blond wydanie kogoś, kogo znał jako nie-blond (bynajmniej nie Bond), tylko szatyn, a raczej szatynka (Wiem, że to bez sensu, ale to szczegół - dop. Aurora). Popatrzył ze zdziwieniem i zadał jedno z najgłupszych pytań na świecie:  
\- Kim jesteś?  
\- Jestem Sam Mierzeja Dziewica Slytherinu Jungfrau Nehrung Allein – odparła.  
\- Co? – Lord zaczynał mieć dość tej dziewczyny z tyloma tytułami, ale cały czas zastanawiał się, dlaczego jej twarz wydaje mu się aż tak znajoma.  
\- Jestem… – Tu Sam się zastanowiła. – …twoją wnuczką.  
\- Nie mam wnuczki – odparł Voldemort, sięgając do kieszeni szaty w poszukiwaniu różdżki.  
\- Mam coś dla ciebie – oświadczyła niezrażona, wręczając mu paczkę wielkości małej paczki. – Babcia mówiła, że mam ci to wręczyć, gdy cię spotkam.  
Nieufnie rozwinął papier i uderzyło w niego zaklęcie. Nie było zbyt mocne, ale wywołało oczekiwany efekt zaskoczenia. Nehrung zrobiła krok do tyłu. Voldemort zajrzał do środka. Wewnątrz była chusteczka z haftem. Haft był fajny: Tom & Marie. Voldemort popatrzył na haft, potem na Sam i znowu na haft.  
\- Babcia nie znosi, jak do niej mówić Marie – oświadczyła Sam, spoglądając do wnętrza paczuszki.  
\- Dlaczego? – spytał, zanim zdołał poskromić chęć zadania pytania.  
\- To ma jakiś związek z przeszłością, jak babcia była na studiach – oświadczyła Sam, niezrażona wzrokiem Voldemorta. – Dostała stypendium w Strasburgu, a potem w Krakowie i w Moskwie – dodała.  
\- Marie… - Zamyślił się. – …uciekła – oświadczył.  
\- Nie! – zaprzeczyła Sam z całą stanowczością, stając naprzeciw Voldemorta. – Ten ktoś wybrał sobie inną drogę i popełnił wiele błędów.  
\- Czy ty nie wiesz, kim ja jestem? – spytał.  
\- A co to ma do rzeczy? – odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie.  
\- Masz moc, więc zostaniesz tu i będziesz ją kształcić – powiedział niespodziewanie.  
\- Nie – odparła. – Mam inne plany.  
\- Marie mnie opuściła, ale ty tu zostaniesz! – powiedział Voldemort.  
\- Nie! – zaprzeczyła Sam. Nie zauważyła, że ręka Czarnego Pana płonie w ogniu mocy, nie zdążyła się też uchylić i Voldemort uderzył ją w twarz. Sam pofrunęła na skutek uderzenia i spotkała na torze swojego ruchu ścianę, zwykłą, solidną i jak najbardziej mugolską.  
W tej chwili zmaterializował się Severus. Zobaczył, jak Mierzeja leci, odbija się od ściany, ale nie upada.  
„Dziwne” – pomyślał. Jego obecności nikt nie zauważył.  
Tymczasem Sam otarła wierzchem dłoni krew z rozciętej wargi.  
\- To tak witasz rodzinę? – spytała. – Może babcia też musiała słuchać tego rozkazywania? Może też przemocy używałeś?  
Voldemort nie podszedł do Sam.  
\- Jesteś niewychowana, krnąbrna i nieposłuszna – oświadczył. – I to ja będę zmuszony nauczyć cię pewnych zasad.  
Po czym uderzył w Allein takim zaklęciem, które wgniotło ją w mur z taką szybkością i siłą, że posypał się tynk.  
\- Ehm… – zaczął Severus, ale w dalszym ciągu nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Należało by tu najprawdopodobniej wspomnieć o tym, iż Dziewica Slytherinu straciła przytomność na skutek spotkania z wyżej wymienioną ścianą, więc osunęła się (Mierzeja, nie ściana) na podłogę.  
Severus postanowił porzucić postawę bierną na rzecz czynnej i w oka mgnieniu (to taka przenośnia, w rzeczywistości to trwało nieco dłużej) znalazł się przy niej.

***

\- Albusie, Severus zwariował – oświadczył Syriusz.  
\- Tak?  
\- Zgłosił się na ochotnika do samobójczej misji odbicia Mierzei z rąk rodziny.  
\- A kto jest tą rodziną?  
\- Sam-Wiesz-Kto.  
\- Nie żartuj, przecież sama siebie nie mogła porwać.  
\- O Voldemorcie mówiłem – sprostował Syriusz.  
\- A to co innego. Co?!?!?!  
\- Tak.  
\- Niech to jasny cukier!

***

Severus pochylił się nad Sam. Sprawdził puls, oddech – były, ewentualne uszkodzenia kręgosłupa – brak.  
\- Kogóż widzą me oczęta? – Był to głos Voldemorta, bo któż inny postanowiłby mówić do ludzi z taką składnią.  
\- Witaj, Panie – oświadczył Snape, nawet nie patrząc w kierunku adresata tych słów.  
\- Severusie – Voldemort wymówił te słowa z pewnym naciskiem.  
\- Tak? – spytał Miszczunio, analizując dawno zapomniane tabele medyczne na potrzeby Nehrung.  
\- Co tu robisz? To spotkanie rodzinne.  
\- Wiem – odparł Snape, odgarniając włosy Sam. – Będzie miała guza – mruknął, po czym zmaterializował kompres i położył go na wyżej niewymienionej części ciała wyżej wymienionej osoby (na pewno nie Voldemorta).  
\- Jesteś moim szpiegiem i powinieneś dostarczać mi dobrych, ewentualnie złych, ale rzetelnych informacji – poinformował go Czarny Pan.  
\- Obecnie jestem opiekunem Dziewicy Slytherinu – zakomunikował Snape.  
\- ?  
\- Legenda mówi o jej przybyciu – oświadczył Severus z miną znawcy. – Ma walczyć z Dziewiecem Gryffindoru, a jej moc to kumulacja wszystkich właściwości magii spotykanych przez zeszłe i przyszłe pokolenia. Jest dziedziczką i twojej mocy – dokończył.  
\- Księżniczka Ciemności? – spytał Voldemort.  
\- Coś w tym stylu, ale nie do końca – odparł Severus, próbując przywrócić przytomność Sam, co za bardzo mu nie wychodziło.  
\- Jak to?  
\- Oficjalnie nie jesteś panem, lordem, królem czy kimś takim – odparł Snape. – Oficjalnie ona nie ma dziadka.  
\- Chole… - chciał zakląć Voldemort, nie wiedząc czemu. Przerwał mu Miszczunio.  
\- Cukier.  
\- Co to ma do rzeczy? – spytał Czarny Pan.  
\- Nic. – Tu udało mu się spowodować oprzytomnienie Mierzei.  
\- Co się stało? – spytała.  
\- Ściana – szybko stwierdził Snape, uznając, że to wszystko wyjaśnia. – Nie wstawaj – ostrzegł Mierzeję.  
\- To mam leżeć na podłodze? – spytała.  
\- Nie. – Tu Severus podniósł Dziewicę Slytherinu, nie zadając sobie trudu zadania jej pytania, o co chodzi, dlaczego i nie tylko.  
\- Hej! Co pan robi, profesorze? – spytała więc ona.  
\- Jest tu coś, co wymaga wyjaśnienia – zaczął Voldemort.  
\- Jest tu jakaś kanapa? – spytał Severus z nadzieją w głosie.  
\- A po co ci kanapa? – spytał Sam-Wiesz-Kto (bynajmniej nie Mierzeja).  
\- A na co ludziom kanapy? – spytała Sam z kpiną w głosie.  
\- Do siedzenia? – zasugerował Voldemort.  
\- No właśnie – odparł Miszczunio. – To gdzie ona?  
\- Kto?  
\- Nie kto, tylko co – powiedziała dobitnie Sam.  
\- Kanapa w pokoju obok – odparł Czarny Pan.  
Tu nastąpiło przemieszczenie Sam względem podłoża. Severus umieścił ją na meblu, którego nazwę wymieniono już wcześniej, więc nie będę tu jej przypominać. Umieściwszy ją (Sam, nie kanapę) jak należy, spytał:  
\- Jak się czujesz? – To Miszczunio.  
Sam spróbowała usiąść, ale zaraz opadła ponownie do pozycji poziomej. Snape zaniepokoił się.  
\- Co jest?  
\- Albo mi się wydaje, albo mnie mdli – oświadczyła.  
\- To nie jest zbyt dobra nowina – uznał.  
\- ?  
\- To powoduje, że muszę się zastanowić, co ci jest, albo raczej nie muszę – oświadczył.  
\- To co jej jest? – spytał Voldemort, wychylając się zza ramienia Severusa.  
\- A co cię to obchodzi!?! – odpaliła Mierzeja bez namysłu. Snape zauważył, że jej źrenice stały się niczym te, które posiada żmija – cienkie, długie i śliczne (zależy, co kto woli i dlaczego), a jej wzrok tak zimny, że Miszczunio się wzdrygnął.  
\- Jesteś arogancka i ja… - zaczął Voldemort, ale przerwał mu Severus, nie zważając na konsekwencje takiegoż zachowania.  
\- Czy mógłbyś zostawić nas samych? – spytał dość dobitnie.  
\- Nie? – odparł Czarny Pan.  
Sam udało się jakoś usiąść i dołączyła się do rozmowy.  
\- Jeśli zaraz stąd nie wyjdziesz, to nie ręczę za siebie – oznajmiła.  
\- Tak? – spytał.  
\- Jeśli ci na tym zależy, to pojawi się tu zaraz ktoś, kto… – Tu wywodzik Sam przerwało wtargnięcie do pomieszczenia na skutek wybicia szyby na skutek tarana zamontowanego na miotle, który mógłby skruszyć najtwardsze mury, pewnej osoby. To wszystko było efektem pojawienia się Babci Sam.  
Starsza pani zatoczyła wdzięcznie krąg pod sufitem, po czym z gracją zsiadła z miotły. Omiótłszy spojrzeniem zaistniałą sytuację czasoprzestrzenną, stwierdziła:  
\- Ale rudera. – Tu widocznie zauważyła bladą Sam i jeszcze bledszego Severusa, który nie miał pojęcia, co robić.  
\- Młody człowieku, zabierz ją w bezpieczne miejsce – oświadczyła Babcia tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. Snape postanowił telepnąć się gdzieś, gdzie nie byłoby Voldemorta, a tym bardziej Babci Sam. Coś go w tej starszej pani niepokoiło, tylko jeszcze nie wiedział co.  
\- Co tak stoisz! Rusz się – zakomenderowała. – Ja mam tu do pogadania z moim niedoszłym.  
\- Kim? – spytał Severus z zainteresowaniem.  
\- Nie twój interes – ofuknął go Voldemort.  
Snape podszedł do kanapy i miał już usiąść w celu teleportnięcia się razem z meblem ze względu na Sam, ale został rażony zaklęciem. To nie było Zaklęcie Niewybaczalne, to było coś, co możemy tu nazwać „Piekiełkiem”. Czuł się tak, jakby coś z niego ulatywało i miał dziwne uczucie, że to moc.  
\- Do cukru, co on robi? – spytał sam siebie.  
Mierzeja nie miała zamiaru patrzeć na powolną męczarnię Severusa. Wyciągnęła zaciśniętą pięść w kierunku Voldemorta i powoli wyprostowała palce, obracając dłoń. W dużym skrócie:  
1) Severus odkrył, że podłoga jest twarda;  
2) Voldemort poczuł, że ściana jest twarda;  
3) Sam odpłynęła.  
\- Cukier – zaklęła Babcia Dziewicy. – Jest dopiero jedenasta, a oni już nieprzytomni.  
\- Przytomni. – Severus sprzeciwił się słabym głosem.  
\- Jesteś przytomny, to dobrze – powiedziała, pomagając mu usiąść na kanapie. – Teleportuję was – oświadczyła. – Ale gdzie i kiedy to ja nie wiem – dodała po chwili.  
\- Aha. – Severus udał, że nie słyszał tego wywodu.  
\- Postaraj się ją obudzić, docucić, czy coś w tym stylu – dodała, po czym kanapa gdzieś odjechała.

***

\- Gdzie my jesteśmy do ciężkiego cukru? – zastanawiał się Severus.  
\- 800 rok, Rzym – odparła Sam.  
\- Co ja tu robię? – spytał Snape, biorąc się za głowę.  
\- Nic? – zasugerowała Sam.  
\- Dobrze się czujesz? – spytał bez wyraźnego powodu.  
\- Nie.  
\- To odpoczywaj – oświadczył. – Ja się rozejrzę.  
Po czym odszedł.  
\- Profesorze Snape? – zawołała Sam po chwili.  
\- Tak? – dobiegł ją odległy głos.  
\- Proszę uważać na… - zaczęła, ale przerwał jej dźwięk sygnalizujący to, co normalnie słychać, gdy ktoś spada (brzmiało to tak: Ups… AAAAŁ… xxxxx… cukier, cukier, cukier!!!!) - … schody – dokończyła.  
Po paru minutach poobijany Severus pojawił się w polu widzenia.  
\- Co my tu robimy? I skąd wiesz o schodach? – spytał, masując potłuczone koniczyny.  
\- Ja?  
\- Tak, ty! A co myślałaś? Zajączek wielkanocny?  
\- ?  
\- Już nic. – Tu usiadł obok Sam. Popatrzyła na niego. – Co się patrzysz?! – spytał, ofukując ją wzrokiem. I to był jego błąd.

***

Tymczasem w roku odpowiednim w rezydencji Voldemorta padły nie trupy, lecz słowa.  
\- Okropny! – To komentarz Babci Sam sadowiącej się w fotelu. Słowa te dotyczyły wyglądu „Tomiego”, jak go nazywała. – Ta rudera nie nadaje się do zamieszkania – oświadczyła.  
\- Co to było do jasnej ciasnej? – spytał Voldemort, siadając na podłodze i sprawdzając, co się mogło stać, że czuje się tak, jakby przeszło po nim stado.  
\- Co? – spytała.  
\- To – odparł, wstając i wskazując na ślad na ścianie.  
\- Pieczątka? – spytała.  
\- Niepokorna niewiasto – zagrzmiał Voldemort – jakim prawem…  
Tu nastąpiło przerwanie tegoż wywodu przez bezceremonialne:  
\- Czego? – wypowiedziane podczas wstawania.  
\- Co to znaczy? – Wyciągnął chusteczkę.  
\- Dostałeś to, co ci się należało – oświadczyła.  
\- Ależ Marie… - próbował coś wytłumaczyć.  
\- Wybrałeś – oświadczyła zimnym, wręcz lodowatym tonem.  
\- Co wybrałem? – Voldemort był wyraźnie zdziwiony.  
\- Układ był jasny – oświadczyła. – To przelotna znajomość, nikt nie ponosi konsekwencji, a w skrócie to ty nie ponosisz odpowiedzialności. – Podeszła bliżej i dźgnęła go palcem w pierś (nie chodzi o biust). Czarny Pan próbował przerwać potok słów, ale mu to nie wychodziło.  
\- Wiem, co byś zrobił – kontynuowała – gdybyś się dowiedział o dziecku, a ja nie miałam zamiaru czekać, aż zabiłbyś to niczemu niewinne stworzenie. – Postąpiła krok naprzód, zmuszając Voldemorta do uczynienia tegoż samego, tylko w odwrotnym kierunku, a raczej zwrocie. – Ty byś zabił nasze dziecko, bo przeszkadzałoby ci w karierze, poza tym kto by się przejmował żądaniami Voldemorta, gdyby było wiadomo, że ma dziecko, dodatkowo ze szlamą!  
\- Po jakie licho tu przyszłaś? – udało mu się spytać.  
\- Chciałeś ją skrzywdzić – oświadczyła.  
\- Ależ Marie…  
\- Nigdy więcej tak do mnie nie mów! – wycedziła.  
\- Ale…  
\- Ty nigdy nie zaangażowałeś się w jakikolwiek związek, a ja myślałam, że może się zmienisz. Bzdura! – Tu Babcia Sam chwyciła zdezorientowanego Voldemorta za poły szaty i potrząsnęła. Pragnę tu zauważyć, że starsza pani nie była zbyt wysoka i praktycznie wisiała u kołnierza Voldemorta.  
\- Czego chcesz? – spytał nie całkiem pewien, co się wokół niego dzieje.  
\- Dam ci nauczkę – oświadczyła lodowatym tonem.  
\- Przecież nie chciałem nikogo skrzywdzić – powiedział.  
\- A ten miły, młody człowiek? – spytała (gdyby to Snape słyszał, to by się o budę zabił;) - dop. Aurora). – On jest nikim? A Sam? Nie pozwolę ci skrzywdzić mojej wnuczki! Nie byłeś godzien nawet jej poznać, ale poznałeś. Lecz nigdy nie poznasz swojej córki. Nie pozwolę na to!  
\- A skąd masz tę pewność? – spytał.  
\- Stąd, że nie byłeś w stanie nas znaleźć. Znalazłam jej strażnika tajemnicy i możesz długo i namiętnie jej szukać. – Tu pchnęła Voldemorta na ścianę. Wyżej wymieniony zastosował złożone zasady mechaniki, by ustać na nogach.  
\- Jesteś nic niewartym śmieciem – oświadczyła.  
\- Jak śmiesz! – zagrzmiał Voldemort, odzyskując pewność siebie.  
\- Normalnie – spokojnie oświadczyła Babcia Sam.  
\- Ona też jest tak samo niewychowana jak ty – stwierdził Voldemort.  
\- Ona jest elokwentna i dobrze wychowana – odparła. – Ma tylko własne zdanie.  
\- Jej matka jest pewnie taka sama – burknął.  
\- Przynajmniej jest bezpieczna.  
\- Nie na długo.  
\- Na wieczność – oświadczyła.  
\- Nie masz prawa izolować mnie od mojego dziecka, Marie! – niemal krzyczał.  
\- Mam takie samo prawo, jak ty do oddychania. Ona żyje w przekonaniu, że nie ma ojca, a przynajmniej, że ty nie jesteś jej ojcem! – powiedziała.  
\- To niby kto? – spytał z kpiną w głosie.  
\- Śmierć – odparła.  
\- Nie żartuj – prychnął. – On nie lituje się nad ludźmi. – Popatrzył na uśmiech Babci. – Lituje się?  
\- Przekonałam go – oświadczyła.  
\- Nie możesz mi tego zrobić, Marie. – Voldemort stracił pewność, czy wie, co ma robić. – To moje dziecko.  
\- Nie mów do mnie Marie! – wycedziła babcia.  
\- To jak?  
\- Marianna.  
\- Ładne imię – powiedział Voldemort. Tu należy zauważyć szybki ruch Babci, przyłożenie w twarz Czarnego Pana i komentarz:  
\- Nie czaruj. Drugi raz nie dam się na to nabrać.  
\- To bolało – stwierdził z wyrzutem Voldemort.  
\- Cicho bądź, bo następnym razem parasolką dostaniesz – ostrzegła.  
\- Jak mogłaś? – spytał.  
\- Normalnie.  
Tu nastąpiła chwila ciszy. Przerwał ją Voldemort.  
\- Jak ona się nazywa? – spytał.  
\- A co ci do tego? – burknęła Marianna, zupełnie nieprzygotowana na takie pytanie.  
\- To moje dziecko – próbował argumentować w miarę logicznie.  
\- Powtarzasz się – odparła.  
\- Chyba do tego mam prawo.  
\- Prędzej lewo.  
\- Co?  
\- Idź się utop!  
\- ?  
\- W toalecie.  
\- Proszę, powiedz mi.  
\- Co? – spytała babcia.  
\- Jak jej na imię.  
\- Jola i odczep się! – burknęła babcia.  
\- Mogę ją spotkać?  
\- Spadaj, facet – odparła.  
\- Jak możesz być tak okrutna?  
\- Tak samo jak ty – stwierdziła, podchodząc do niego i rzucając mu te słowa w twarz. – Nigdy nikogo nie kochałeś, najważniejsza była ta gromada ludzi zajętych tym, czym nie powinni być zajęci. Na miłość nie miałeś czasu, a ze mną na randki umawiałeś się w ramach zakładu, co wiem z pewnego źródła. Byłeś i jesteś podły. Nie zasługujesz nawet na śmierć! Nie zasługiwałeś nigdy, aby ktokolwiek cię kochał, a ja jednak cię kochałam. Byłam młoda i głupia, pozwoliłam ci, byś mnie skrzywdził. Teraz chronię MOJĄ rodzinę – powiedziała i zniknęła. Voldemort stał osłupiały. Po chwili u jego stóp wylądowała kartka. Poznał pismo, przeczytał półgłosem: „Co ci się stało z twarzą?”. Poszedł do lustra.

***

Broda Sam drgnęła, w oczach przemknął zły błysk i zniknął równie szybko, jak się pojawił. Severus był prawie pewien, że wiedział, jak udobruchać Sam. Należało powiedzieć kilka ciepłych słów i problem miało się z głowy. Jednak z miny Mierzei wywnioskował, że ta metoda może być rozwiązaniem problemu, ale równie dobrze może to spowodować komplikacje, z których niejasno i dość niewyraźnie na skutek czegoś tam zdawał sobie sprawę.  
\- Sam? – spytał. Odwróciła się do niego plecami. Przesiadł się, by jej twarz była naprzeciw jego twarzy – ponownie się odwróciła. (Wniosek – Sam siedzi na środku kanapy - dop. Aurora). - Sam! – Tu chwycił ją za ramiona, starając się uniemożliwić jej możliwość pokazywania wszem i wobec skutków niezadowolenia.  
\- Czego pan chce? – spytała z wyrzutem w głosie.  
\- Nie chciałem powiedzieć niczego, co mogłoby cię urazić – zakomunikował.  
Mierzeja obróciła głowę.  
\- Ale powiedział pan – odparła.  
\- Nie chciałem cię urazić – zakomunikował ponownie.  
\- Tak? Może jeszcze chciał mnie pan rozweselić? – spytała z kpiną w głosie.  
\- Tak… nie… Ludzie!  
\- Czego!  
\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego się obrażasz.  
\- Ja? – spytała Jungfrau.  
\- Tak, ty.  
\- Ja demonstruję moje niezadowolenie – oświadczyła.  
\- Z czego?  
\- Co z czego? – spytała.  
\- Dlaczego się tak zachowujesz? – Snape tracił cierpliwość.  
\- A jakby się pan zachował, gdyby się dowiedział, że ma dziadka Voldemorta, drugi jest Śmiercią, a trzeci gra w karty z mugolami, by udowodnić ich niższość gatunkową?  
\- Nie wiem – odparł Severus. – Masz trzech dziadków? – spytał nerwowo.  
\- Tak.  
\- I jeden z nich to Śmierć?  
\- Tak.  
Snape odczekał chwilę. Analiza tych informacji była niewykonywalna.  
\- Wszystko będzie dobrze – oświadczył, przyciskając Sam do swej szerokiej (?) piersi (???).  
\- Co pan robi? – spytała zdziwiona.  
\- Zapewniam cię o dobrych widokach na przyszłość.  
\- Tak?  
\- Wszystko będzie w porządku – zapewnił ją ponownie.  
\- Bujda na resorach – stwierdziła Sam z nosem w jego szacie. Po chwili wyszarpnęła się z jego objęć. – Co pan robi? – spytała z wyrzutem. Severus był zakłopotany, bo nie zrobił nic, co mogłoby go usprawiedliwić.  
\- Pocieszam cię? – zapytał nieco zdezorientowany.  
\- Tak?  
\- Może mi wytłumaczysz o co chodzi? – zasugerował.  
\- To jest Rzym – powiedziała.  
\- Tak – poparł ją Snape, niejasno zdając sobie sprawę, że inna odpowiedź nie wchodziła w grę z przyczyn czysto technicznych i nie tylko.  
\- Jest rok 800, 25 grudnia w godzinach przedpołudniowych – oświadczyła. – By się stąd wydostać, należy znaleźć portal.  
\- Nie możemy się po prostu telepnąć? – spytał zdziwiony.  
\- To zmieniłoby czasoprzestrzeń i doprowadziło do powstania dwóch z pozoru nie różniących się rzeczywistości, więc ta, do której trafimy, nie musi być tą właściwą.  
\- Rozumiem – powiedział Severus. – Ale gdzie jest portal?  
\- Tu jest pies pogrzebowy – oznajmiła Jungfrau. – To korona Karola Wielkiego.  
\- Nie! Nie żartuj sobie ze mnie – oświadczył Severus, wstając z kanapy. – On będzie zaraz koronowany.  
\- A gdy go koronują, to zostaniemy tu ładnych parę dni dłużej, aż skrystalizuje się nowy portal. – Sam podjęła wątek. – To nie jest ciekawa sytuacja.  
\- Hej, to moja kwestia – rzucił Snape.  
\- Przepraszam.  
\- Nic nie szkodzi.  
\- Musimy dostać się do katedry – udzieliła informacji.  
\- Możesz wstać? – spytał Severus z troską.  
\- Tak – odparła.  
\- A czy nie kręci ci się czasem w głowie?  
\- Trochę, ale to przejdzie – zapewniła Miszczunia pośpiesznie.  
\- To ruszajmy – powiedział Severus, przepuszczając Sam przodem.  
\- Nie możemy pokazać się w takich ciuchach – stwierdziła Mierzeja, gdy szli po schodach (TYCH schodach).  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Wie pan, profesorze… – zaczęła, lecz jej wywód został przerwany przez następujące zdanie autorstwa Snape’a:  
\- Mów mi po imieniu.  
Tu nastąpiły następujące wydarzenia:  
1) Jungfrau zadała pytanie: „A jak panu na imię?”;  
2) Severus udzielił jej informacji;  
3) Sam popatrzyła na niego dziwnie;  
4) Mierzeja powiedziała: „To mi chyba nie wypada”;  
5) Severus nie znalazł odpowiedzi na wniosek Sam.  
Po chwili Dziewica Slytherinu wróciła do przerwanej czynności polegającej na przemieszczaniu się. Snape pospiesznie ruszył za nią.  
\- To w co się przebierzemy? – spytał po paru minutach.  
\- Chwilkę. Analizując trendy w modzie, dochodzę do wniosku, że to będzie najlepsze. – Tu klasnęła w dłonie i ubrania pojawiły się na właściwych ludziach.  
\- Ładne – stwierdził Snape.  
\- Może być – odparła Mierzeja.  
Severus doszedł do zaskakującego wniosku, że Sam równie ładnie wygląda w czymś krótkim, jak w czymś zgoła odmiennym. (: Nie chodzi o goła w sensie braku odzienia, tylko w innym sensie; mając na myśli coś odmiennego; nie mówimy o czymś jeszcze krótszym - dop. Aurora).  
\- Czy jesteś pewna, że wiesz, co robimy? – spytał.  
\- To, co musimy – odparła Sam.  
\- Jaką rolę gram? – spytał Severus.  
\- Dobrego męża – odparła.  
\- ?  
\- A ja twej żony, o panie. – Tu spostrzegła zdumienie Snape’a. – To chwilowy stan atmosfery w celu uwiarygodnienia naszych osób jako gości króla.  
\- Inscenizacja? – upewnił się.  
\- Czym pan się przejmuje? – rzuciła beztrosko. – To jest jak bal przebierańców.  
\- Dobrze.  
\- Proszę rzucić na nas zaklęcie tłumaczące – poprosiła.  
\- Po co? – Severus nie wiedział dlaczego, nie znał celu i to go denerwowało.  
\- Oni tu mówią po łacinie, francusku i włosku – powiedziała. – A te dwa ostatnie języki w niczym nie przypominają tych, które my znamy.  
Snape rzucił czar i Sam przeniosła ich do wnętrza katedry, bo wokół pełno było ludzi.  
\- Sam, zrób coś, bo ja z nimi nie pogadam – spanikował Severus na widok dygnitarzy.  
\- Proszę ich po prostu powitać. Z ukłonem – dodała.  
\- Nasi goście! – zachwycał się jeden z biskupów. – Jesteśmy niezwykle szczęśliwi, mogąc widzieć was, panie, w zdrowiu. – Tu dopiero zauważył Sam. – Zaprawdę piękną masz małżonkę, diuku.  
Gdy tylko dygnitarz sobie poszedł, Snape zwrócił się do Sam:  
\- Diuku?!?!?!  
Mierzeja wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Widocznie wyglądasz na diuka, panie. – Tu dygnęła.  
\- Nie wygłupiaj się – ostrzegł.  
\- Tego wymaga etykieta.  
\- Sam, czy dobrze się czujesz? – spytał Miszczunio. – Jesteś dziwnie blada.  
\- Nic mi nie jest – odparła. – Już nastawiłam licznik czasu. Teraz wystarczy zatrzymać to… – Tu wskazała na katedrę. – …i dotknąć korony.  
Insygnia władzy leżały na ołtarzu. Snape miał niejasne przeczucie, że coś może pójść nie tak.  
\- Już – dobiegł go słaby głos Mierzei.  
Severus zauważył, że:  
1) Wszyscy oprócz nich się nie poruszają;  
2) Sam podąża ruchem jednostajnie przyspieszonym na spotkanie z podłogą.  
Złapał ją bez problemu i szybko pobiegł do ołtarza. Wziął dłoń Sam i dotknął korony jednocześnie własną i niewłasną koniczyną. Wszystko się rozpłynęło. Po chwili wylądował w małym pomieszczeniu z masą różnych takich dziwnych rzeczy. Odnalazł klamkę, cały czas trzymając Sam. Wyszedł. Przed nim był korytarz, a on wyszedł ze składziku na miotły.  
Była 11.30, 11 grudnia, środa.

***

Tymczasem Syriusz miał doinformować Dumbledore’a o tym, co się stało. Jakież więc było jego zdziwienie, gdy zobaczył Severusa wychodzącego ze składziku na miotły, niosącego Sam. Niezauważony przez Miszczunia podszedł na tyle blisko, by znaleźć się w jego polu widzenia i zapytał:  
\- Coś ty tam robił?  
Snape drgnął nerwowo, ale zaraz się uspokoił, bo cóż może komuś zrobić Łapa? Zjeść buty? Zniszczyć wycieraczkę?  
\- Udało nam się wrócić.  
\- Tak. – Black był zły. – A co zrobiłeś Sam?  
\- Mam wrażenie, że zemdlała z przyczyn zupełnie niemagicznych. W katedrze było dość duszno.  
\- Wziąłeś z nią ślub? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Syriusz.  
\- Nie.  
\- To co robiliście w schowku na miotły? – spytał.  
\- Nic, co mogłoby cię interesować – odparł Severus.  
\- Jeśli ty… - zaczął Łapa, ale Miszczunio mu przerwał:  
\- Ja nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że jesteś tak nieprzyzwoity. – Słowa Severusa musiały wywrzeć duże wrażenie.  
\- To co robiłeś z nieprzytomną małolatą w schowku na miotły?  
\- Sam ustawiła czas. – Snape zrobił kilka kroków. Syriusz zareagował natychmiast.  
\- Gdzie się wybierasz?  
\- Do Dumbledore’a.  
\- A nie lepiej do skrzydła szpitalnego? – spytał Łapa.  
\- Do Dumbledore’a – oznajmił Snape.  
\- Jak chcesz – odparł Syriusz.

 

\- Jak pan widzi, sprawa jest raczej skomplikowana. – To zdanie zakończyło długi wywód przy herbacie.  
\- Tak – potwierdził dyrektor, wlepiając w nią swe oczy.  
Tu nastąpiło wtargnięcie do pomieszczenia Syriusza, poprzedzonego przez Severusa niosącego Sam.  
\- Z przykrością muszę stwierdzić… – zaczął Łapa, ale przerwała mu babcia Mierzei.  
\- To ten miły, młody człowiek w czerni – oświadczyła i, gdy dostrzegła Sam, poinstruowała: – Połóż ją.  
Severus położył i babcia straciła zainteresowanie dyrektorem. Albus był zły, że im przeszkodzono.  
\- A wy tu czego? – spytał.  
\- Udało im się wrócić – oznajmił Syriusz.  
\- Skąd? – spytał nieco zdezorientowany dyrektor.  
\- A ja niby z jakiego źródła mogę mieć tę informację? – zirytował się Black. – Severusa pytaj.  
Albus podszedł do Snape’a i spytał:  
\- Gdzieś ty się pałętał?  
Tu nastąpiła reakcja odpowiednia do sytuacji.  
1) Babcia popatrzyła dziwnie na dyrektora;  
2) Snape popatrzył na dyrektora;  
3) Babcia powiedziała: „Daleko”.  
Nagle pojawiła się Andy na skutek przyjścia do gabinetu dyrektora i, usłyszawszy tę odpowiedź, natychmiast zaintonowała pieśń o następujących słowach:

Daleko, daleko,  
za górą, za rzeką,  
pozostała klatka biała,  
a w niej Chomik spał.

Bo Michał daleko,  
za mostem, za rzeką,  
w łzach usycha,  
tęskni z cicha,  
jak bez deszczu grad.

Niech serce  
chłopięce  
nie tęskni już  
Wraca Michał,  
ale kicha,  
do Chomiczki swej!  
(mój miły!)

Daleko, daleko,  
za torem, za dworem,  
Michał prosił ją wieczorem  
Chomik mu jak kat.  
(mój miły!)

Dziewczyno z maliną  
niech łzy me nie płyną  
wrócę do Cię  
już na płocie  
wiszę dzisiaj sam.

I co z tego, że tęskniło  
za mną serce twe  
spadaj luby  
i złóż śluby  
innej damie swej.  
(mój miły!)

Gdy Andy skończyła, Syriusz popatrzył na nią dziwnie i spytał:  
\- Ale dlaczego?  
\- Co? – spytała zdziwiona.  
\- A propos czego to zostało zaintonowane? – spytała Babcia.  
\- Odległości czasoprzestrzennej.  
\- Aha. – To tu to Albus.  
Snape cały czas trwał pochylony nad Sam.  
\- Młody człowieku – poinstruowała go babcia – idź sobie.  
\- Dlaczego? – spytał, odrywając wzrok od bladej twarzy Mierzei.  
\- Nikt nie lubi budzić się, gdy ktoś na niego patrzy – wyjaśniła. – To powoduje zakłopotanie i różne takie tam. Poza tym – dodała – wyglądasz, jakbyś już dawno nie oglądał słońca, o świeżym powietrzu nie wspominając.  
\- O! Sam? – zauważyła Andy. – Czy ona jest nieprzytomna?  
\- A coś ty myślała – burknął Syriusz. Snape się nie odezwał. Mirtle poszperała w torbie i wyciągnęła małą buteleczkę z ciemnego szkła i, odkręciwszy ją, podstawiła pod nos Sam. Po chwili Mierzeja zamrugała zdziwiona i usiadła. Andy zakręciła buteleczkę i schowała w czeluści szaty.  
Zanim jednak to zrobiła, Snape chwycił ją za szatę i potrząsnął.  
\- Co robisz? – zagrzmiał. – Chcesz ją otruć? Gryffindor traci piętnaście punktów.  
\- Za co? – spytała Mirtle.  
\- Severusie – zasugerował Dumbledore – puść tę dziewczynę i popatrz.  
Gdy tylko wzrok Snape’a padł na oprzytomniałą Jungfrau, zapomniał o Gryfonce.  
\- Jak dobrze, że nic ci nie jest – powiedziała Babcia i zwróciła swą uwagę na Severusa. – Młody człowieku, odprowadź ją do dormitorium, a potem tzn. następnie na lunch.  
\- Jestem Severus Snape – powiedział Miszczunio, pomagając wstać Sam.  
\- A nie jesteś młodym człowiekiem? – spytała zdziwiona Babcia.  
Miszczunio był tak jakby trochę zdezorientowany, więc już nic nie powiedział, tylko wyprowadził Nehrung. Babcia poszła za nimi, udzielając instrukcji na temat obsługi mugolskiego szybkowaru. (Nie mam pojęci, w jakim celu, ale to szczegół – dop. Aurora).  
Dumbledore popatrzył na Mirtle, która była tu cały czas.  
\- Co jej dałaś? – spytał.  
\- Amoniak – odparła Andy.  
\- Dlaczego? – spytał Syriusz, uprzedzając pytanie tej samej treści ze strony dyrektora.  
\- Amoniak ma właściwości trzeźwiące, przeciwomdleniowe i stosowany jest w tych celach przez mugoli – oznajmiła Andy z miną znawcy.  
\- Bardzo dobrze – powiedział Albus. – Piętnaście punktów dla Gryffindoru. – Tu poklepał Mirtle po ramieniu ku jej niezadowoleniu i odesłał na lekcje.  
Syriusz oznajmił:  
\- Porozmawiam z Andromedą w sprawie tej pracy domowej. Nie przejmuj się. – I poszedł sobie.

***

\- Babciu? – spytała Dziewica, gdy Severus został wyprawiony po szklankę czegoś tam.  
\- Tak?  
\- Masz zamiar z nami zostać?  
\- Nie – zaprzeczyła z całą stanowczością. – Ten wasz dyrektor… – Tu rozejrzała się nerwowo. – …dziwnie na mnie patrzy.  
Po chwili pojawił się Snape.  
\- Dziękuję, młody człowieku – oświadczyła babcia. – A teraz macie iść na lunch.  
\- A pani? – spytał Miszczunio.  
\- Ja już uciekam. – Tu wyciągnęła miotłę z kieszeni (ku zdumieniu niemal wszystkich, czyli połowy obecnych ludzi w postaci Severusa) i odleciała.  
\- Mógłby pan zamknąć usta – stwierdziła Sam, podchodząc do drzwi.  
Snape zamknął usta.

***

Snape siedział przy stole nauczycielskim i żłopał(?) zupkę(?). Najzupełniej niespodziewanie podeszła do niego Andromeda Black i, szturchając go w ramię, starała się zwrócić jego uwagę. Bezskutecznie. Zrezygnowana usiadła obok Severusa i to tym razem zdziwienie stało się jej udziałem, gdyż Miszczunio warknął:  
\- Czego?!  
\- Sam i Mirtle nie wykonają pracy domowej – oświadczyła.  
Severus popatrzył na nią dziwnie.  
\- Wzbudziłoby to ogólne zamieszanie – tłumaczyła dalej.  
\- Tak? Więc?  
\- Będą obserwowały i takie tam – powiedziała Andromeda.  
\- I? – spytał Severus.  
\- To wszystko.  
\- Słuchaj! – Tu Snape obrócił się w jej stronę. – Przerywasz mi obiad, zawracasz mi głowę i cały czas gadasz. Poinformuj Sam! – Tu Miszczunio wrócił do przerwanej czynności polegającej na pochłanianiu zawartości talerza. Black popatrzyła na niego dziwnie, wzruszyła ramionami i wstała.  
Odchodząc powiedziała:  
\- Fajne wdzianko.  
Snape popatrzył na siebie. Strój z ósmego wieku prezentował się bardzo dobrze.

***

Po lunchu Sam postanowiła pójść na pozostałe zajęcia. Na korytarzu spotkała profesora Lupina. Lunatyk przyjrzał jej się i z uśmiechem na ustach powiedział:  
\- Witam. Pewnie to ty jesteś Sam.  
Mierzeja nie zastanawiała się dłużej niż należało i, energicznie potrząsając podaną przez Lupina koniczyną, odparła:  
\- Tak, zgadza się, miło mi, spieszę się. – Tu chciała się ulotnić, ale zostało zadane pytanie.  
\- Wiesz już wszystko?  
\- Pragnę zauważyć – warknęła Sam, niezadowolona z tego, że ktoś trzyma ją za rękę dłużej niż to jest określone w „Standardowym podręczniku dobrych manier” – że nie mam czasu.  
\- To nie jest odpowiedź – oświadczył Lunatyk.  
\- Niemożliwością jest posiadanie całej wiedzy o czymkolwiek – stwierdziła Jungfrau.  
\- Bardzo dobra odpowiedź.  
\- Wiem, co pan teraz robi – warknęła Mierzeja. – Szuka pan ciemnej strony mojej mocy. Jestem zaszczycona, ale puść pan moją rękę! – wycedziła.  
\- Jeszcze chwilę… - powiedział, ale stało się coś, czego się nie spodziewał.  
Z mocy, którą badał, nie pozostało nic, teraz stykał się bezpośrednio z czymś, z czego Sam jeszcze nie korzystała. Popatrzył zdziwiony na dziewczynę. Jej oczy przypominały dwa stawy płynnej rtęci, a całą postać otaczała niemal niezauważalna czarna mgła. Lunatyk zdenerwował się (a któż by się nie zdenerwował, widząc uśmiech Sam nr 12?) i puścił dłoń dziewczyny. Pragnę zauważyć, że efekt „zmiany wyglądu na ciemniejszy” trwał kilka sekund. Wszystko obserwował Severus zza jakiejś tam kolumny. Lupin zauważył zdziwioną minę Sam. Mierzeja zorientowała się, że coś się stało, i najzwyczajniej na świecie zwiała.  
Severus wychylił się zza swej kolumny, podszedł do Lupina i wręczył mu kufel.  
\- Dzięki – powiedział wiadomo kto. – Posłodziłeś?  
\- Nie – warknął Snape. – Przyjemnej pełni, jeśli ją przeżyjesz. – I poszedł w kierunku, w którym udała się Jungfrau.

***

\- Sam? – Severus znalazł ją w toalecie na trzecim piętrze.  
\- Czego?! – Dziewczyna najwyraźniej nie miała ochoty na jakiekolwiek odwiedziny kogokolwiek, a tym bardziej na jakiekolwiek pytania.  
\- Wiem, co się stało. – Usiadł na parapecie obok niej.  
\- Dobrze, że przynajmniej pan wie, bo ja nie mam pojęcia!  
\- Spokojnie. – Starał się mówić normalnie. – To odnalezienie dziadka tak na ciebie wpłynęło.  
Milczenie.  
„To zły znak” – pomyślał, poczym powiedział: – Czasem słyszy się o takich przypadkach.  
\- To anormalne – stwierdziła, potrząsając głową. – Przez ułamek sekundy miałam ochotę zabić profesora Lupina.  
Tym razem to Severus nie znalazł odpowiedzi, więc Sam kontynuowała:  
\- To siedziało w środku i cieszyło się na myśl o czyjejś śmierci. – Tu wstała z parapetu.  
\- W każdym drzemie coś takiego… - stwierdził cicho Severus.  
\- Oczywiście – przytaknęła Mierzeja. – Ale nie każdy ma ochotę roześmiać się komuś w twarz i powiedzieć mu, że zaraz zginie!  
\- Profesor Lupin postąpił nieodpowiedzialnie i lekkomyślnie – oświadczył Snape. – Nie miał prawa tego robić. Sam się narażał.  
Mierzeja pokiwała głową.  
\- Ale to nie tłumaczy, dlaczego ta moc zaczęła się wydostawać.  
\- Można nad tym zapanować, zapewniam cię – powiedział.  
\- Mam jedno pytanie.  
\- Tak? – zainteresował się Severus.  
\- Czy ja mogłam go zabić?  
\- Tak. – Ta krótka odpowiedź o charakterze twierdzącym zupełnie odmieniła minę Sam.  
\- Nie zrobiłam tego. Dlaczego? – spytała, obracając się w stronę Snape’a.  
\- „Jedna kropla czerni nie czyni garnca białej farby czarnym, czyni go tylko niebiałym” – zacytował Miszczunio.  
\- Czyli to może się nie ujawnić? – spytała z nadzieją w głosie.  
\- Całkiem prawdopodobne – oznajmił.  
\- Uff. – Sam odetchnęła z ulgą.  
\- Może wyjdźmy z tej toalety – zasugerował. – Masz jeszcze Obronę. – I sobie poszli.

***

Sam spóźniła się na zajęcia. Andromeda Black była zła, odjęła Slytherinowi dwadzieścia punktów, na co zareagowało wiele osób zirytowanych czymś odmiennym tzn. pracą domową. Obecnie trwało „ożywianie” drzew genealogicznych. Chomika irytowało nieco aroganckie zachowanie Malfoya i jego komentarze typu „Lepiej to bym zrobił”. Chomik, jako zwierzątko pokojowo nastawione, oświadczyła, uśmiechając się słodko:  
\- Schowasz tę wyższość gatunkową do kieszeni, czy mam ci przyłożyć?  
Malfoy może by i nie słuchał tego, co tam sobie Gryfonka pod nosem mruczy, gdyby nie informacja: „Zachowuj się” która zmaterializowała się na jego ławce. Autorem była Sam.  
Po ukończonej pracy do wiadomości publicznej podano, że zaraz przyjdzie profesor Lupin. Oczywiście przyszedł. Wejście do sali było zwyczajne. Zatrzymał swój wzrok na Sam, zrobił zdziwioną minę i zaczął swój wykład. Był on zupełnie niezwiązany z tematem lekcji, bo dotyczył zaklęć obronnym typu C26.  
\- Profesor Andromeda Black pewnie nie ma ochoty na lekcję – szepnęła Andy, pochylając się w stronę Bu. Bu jednak była zajęta obserwowaniem Chomika.  
\- Coś jest nie tak – powiedziała.  
\- Co? – spytała Mirtle.  
\- Chomik się nie zachwyca: „Och, jaki on przystojny!” czy coś w tym stylu.  
\- Może jej przeszło.  
\- Nie, ona raczej chyba nie gustuje w wilkołakach. – Po chwili dodała: – Woli profesora Snape’a.  
Gdy Lunatyk zakończył swój wykładzik, pozwolił wszystkim wyjść. Wszyscy wyszli, ale Sam musiała zostać na prośbę Black.  
\- Muszę z tobą pomówić.  
Mierzeja wiedziała, co się święci, i nie miała zamiaru tu zostać w towarzystwie Andromedy Black i Lupina. Spytała więc:  
\- O co chodzi?  
\- O twoją moc – oświadczyła Black.  
\- Coś z nią nie tak? – Sam postanowiła grać niedoinformowaną osóbkę (w rodzaju tych, co stają przy okienku na poczcie i nie mają pojęcia, co tu robią).  
\- Jako dziedziczka Czarnej Mocy – oznajmił Lupin – stanowisz zagrożenie.  
\- Szczególnie dla pana – mruknęła Sam.  
\- Co? – spytał.  
\- Nic.  
\- Aha. – Po czym kontynuował dalej. – Więc musimy pozbyć się tej mocy. Mamy trzy wyjścia:  
1) Wyssiemy ją;  
2) Zablokujemy;  
3) Unicestwimy ciebie.  
Sam popatrzyła na nich i oznajmiła lodowatym tonem:  
\- Wy też macie trzy wyjścia:  
1) Odczepicie się;  
2) Coś się wam stanie;  
3) Unicestwię was.  
Lupin popatrzył na Sam.  
\- Nie zrobisz tego.  
\- Założymy się? – spytała.  
\- Tu nie masz możliwości, by kogokolwiek skrzywdzić.  
\- Założymy się? – spytała ponownie, uśmiechając się słodko.  
\- Teraz! – zakomenderował Lupin.  
Andromeda szybkim ruchem posadziła Sam na krześle i wykręciwszy jej ramię, przywiązała dziewczynę do tegoż mebla. Sam zrobiła zdziwioną minę. W tej chwili nastąpiło wtargnięcie do pomieszczenia Chomika.  
\- Zawsze muszę coś zostawić. – Chwyciła piórnik i teraz dopiero zobaczyła Sam & Black + Lupin. – O jasny cukier! – I wybiegła. W jej głowie pojawiła się prośba Mierzei: „Znajdź profesora Snape’a!”  
Lupin zamknął drzwi i stwierdził:  
\- Trzeba będzie się pośpieszyć.  
Nałożył na pomieszczenie zaklęcie wyciszające, a więzy Sam wzmocnił tak, że trzeba by piły mechanicznej i ślusarza, by się ich pozbyć.

***

Chomik znalazła Severusa w bibliotece. Prowadził ożywioną konwersację z orangutanem.  
\- Uuk.  
\- Towarzyszkę?  
\- Iik!  
\- Mam galaretę w lochach.  
\- Uuk, uuk – ucieszył się orangutan, wychodząc z biblioteki.  
\- Profesorze Snape? – spytała nieśmiało Chomik.  
\- Czego? – warknął.  
\- Coś złego dzieje się z Sam.  
\- Co? – Severus podniósł głowę znad książki.  
\- Profesor Lupin i Black przymocowali ją do krzesła.  
\- Gdzie?  
\- W pracowni.  
\- O jasny cukier! – Tu Severus zerwał się z krzesła i wybiegł. Chomik pognała za nim.

***

\- Musimy się pozbyć tej mocy – oświadczył Lupin.  
\- Pośpiesz się – warknęła Andromeda.  
I Lunatyk zaczął. Najpierw musiał dotrzeć do mocy Sam. Położył jej dłoń na ramieniu. Dotarcie okazało się całkiem proste. Wystarczyło pokonać „mglisty pierścień”. Moc Sam jarzyła się tuż przed nim. Wyciągnął dłoń i zaczął.  
Drzwi otworzyły się z trzaskiem i wszedł Severus. Od razu zauważył, co się święci.  
\- Co robisz?!?! – zagrzmiał.  
Sam wykorzystała chwilę nieuwagi Lupina i kopnęła go w kostkę, jednak to nie przerwało wysysania mocy. Andromeda najwidoczniej też zauważyła, że coś jest nie tak.  
\- Przerwij! – zażądała. – Bo ją zabijesz!  
\- ?  
\- Możesz zablokować moc, ale jej nie wysysaj! – To tu to Snape.  
\- Dlaczego? – spytał zdziwiony Lunatyk. W tej chwili w drzwiach stanęła Chomik.  
\- Bo to nieetyczne – oznajmiła.  
\- Puść ją! – zażądał Snape, mając dziwne wrażenie, że pokój wiruje. Oparł się o ścianę.  
\- Tak nie można – powiedziała zdenerwowana Chomik z różdżką w dłoni.  
\- Ostrożnie – ostrzegła ją Andromeda Black.  
\- Sam! – zawołała Chomik. – Zrób coś!  
Mierzeja odchyliła się wraz z krzesłem, wyrywając się z uścisku Lupina ku jego całkowitemu zdumieniu i krzyknęła.  
To było coś wspaniałego. Lunatyka odrzuciło na odległość, na jaką pozwalała wielkość pomieszczenia. Połączenie jednak cały czas nie zostało zerwane. Sam słabła z każdą chwilą. Severus odczuwał to samo. Chomik widząc, co się święci, podniosła różdżkę i wycelowała ją w Lunatyka.  
\- Odczep się od niej! – oznajmiła.  
Lupin popatrzył na nią dziwnie. Snape chwiejnym krokiem podszedł do krzesła, do którego była przywiązana dziewczyna.  
\- Odsuń się. I tak zrobię to, co muszę zrobić – warknął do Severusa Lupin.  
\- Walcz z nim – powiedział Snape do Sam. Dziewczyna pokręciła przecząco głową. – Dlaczego? – spytał.  
\- Połączenie – wyjaśniła Andromeda. – Zadziałałoby jak odkurzacz.  
\- Niech to jasny cukier! – powiedział Snape, gdy poczuł gwałtowny spadek mocy. Popatrzył na Sam. Spojrzał na Andromedę.  
\- Zemdlała – oświadczyła Black.  
Po chwili Severus również osunął się w ciemność. Lupin stał zdziwiony. Chomik przyłożyła mu zaklęciem rozbrajającym.  
\- To za Sam!  
Poraziła profesora galaretowatymi nóżkami.  
\- A to za profesora Snape’a!  
Lina krępująca dłonie Sam znalazła się teraz na przegubach Lupina.  
\- Co mu się stało? – spytał Lupin.  
\- Nic, co mogłoby cię interesować – warknęła Andromeda Black.  
\- To była próba pozbawienia mocy! – powiedziała oskarżycielskim tonem Chomik, podchodząc do Lunatyka. – Ona nawet się nie poskarżyła, że to, co pan robi, sprawia jej ból. Doskonale zdaje pan sobie sprawę z tego, z czym wiąże się wysysanie mocy! – Tu Gryfonka dźgnęła go palcem w pierś. – Mógł ją pan zabić, a przy okazji profesora Snape’a.  
Lupin popatrzył na nią zdziwiony. Andromeda przytaknęła.  
\- Właśnie!  
\- Ale jak?  
\- Dwa oktogramy – powiedziała Chomik.  
\- Żartujecie sobie – powiedział Lunatyk.  
\- Ja nigdy nie żartuję – warknęła Chomik. – Idę po profesora Dumbledore’a.

***

\- Jak mogłeś zrobić coś takiego? – Albus był najwyraźniej poirytowany.  
\- To w ramach ochrony… - zaczął Lupin, ale przerwał mu Dumbledore:  
\- Nie po to ci powiedziałem, kim ona jest, żebyś ją zamordował!  
\- A kto tu mówi o morderstwie?  
\- Miałeś nam pomóc, a co zrobiłeś? – Albus wstał. – Doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że ona musi żyć. Pozbawienie jej mocy nie wchodzi w rachubę!  
\- Ale…  
\- Wiesz, że Czarny Pan asymiluje moc od tych, którzy mu się akurat nawiną pod rękę. Wiesz, czym to grozi, i wiesz, jak się czuje człowiek, który wie, że „odpływa”. Doskonale znasz to uczucie. To tak, jakby ktoś wyrywał ci coś z wnętrza, do tego uśmiechając się do ciebie. Znasz ten ból.  
Lupin patrzył na swoje buty. Albus podszedł do niego.  
\- To dlaczego jej to zrobiłeś?  
Dyrektor nie znalazł usprawiedliwienia dla zachowania Lupina. To nie była nagana, to było oskarżenie.  
\- Nie byliśmy w stanie tobie pomóc – kontynuował dyrektor. – Pomógł nam przypadek. Wiesz, ile czasu zajęło ci odzyskanie pełni sił.  
\- Nie możesz mnie obwiniać.  
\- Mogę! Dobre chęci nie wystarczą! Jeśli coś jej się stało, poniesiesz wszelkie konsekwencje. A teraz idź do siebie. Mam wiele problemów.

***

\- To niedopuszczalne – oznajmiła Poppy.  
\- Co? – spytała półprzytomna Sam.  
\- Wysysanie mocy, do tego dwóm osobom na raz – powiedziała.  
\- Moja głowa… – jęknęła Sam.  
\- Podłoga – odparła Pomfrey. – Spadłaś z krzesła – dodała, widząc jej zdziwioną minę.  
Sam otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła świat w postaci rozmazanej.  
\- Gdzie są moje okulary? – spytała.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia.  
\- Ale ja mam. – Chomik wręczyła okulary Mierzei.  
\- Od razu lepiej! – Tu Mierzeja spostrzegła Severusa leżącego na sąsiednim łóżku. – O nie!  
\- Spoko, nic mu nie będzie – powiedziała Chomik.  
\- Co się właściwie stało? – spytała Sam.  
\- Profesor Lupin postanowił naprawiać zło tego świata – odparła zapytana.  
\- To bez sensu.  
\- Jemu to powiedz – oświadczyła Chomik.  
\- Powiem – odparła Sam siadając na łóżku.  
\- Nigdzie nie pójdziesz – oznajmiła pani Pomfrey.  
\- Założymy się? – spytała Sam ze swym uroczym uśmiechem nr 10.

***

Syriusz siedział w pokoju Lupina i patrzył raz po raz to na niego, to na własne buty. W końcu stwierdził zupełnie normalnym, albo raczej prawie normalnym (bo przecież w każdym z nas drzemie coś z wariata) tonem:  
\- To nie był dobry pomysł.  
\- Po przeanalizowaniu faktów muszę przyznać ci rację. – Lunatyk siedział na łóżku i miał nieciekawą minę. – Muszę przyznać rację wam wszystkim.  
\- Co ci strzeliło do głowy, że postanowiłeś ją wykończyć?  
\- Nic. – Ta krótka i zwięzła odpowiedź nie zadowoliła jednak Syriusza, który drążył ten temat dalej.  
\- Ona nie jest Czarnym Panem. To tylko Dziedziczka Mocy. Ona może wybierać między dobrem a złem, a ty wpakowałeś ją w to bagno po uszy.  
\- Jakie bagno? – spytał zdziwiony Lunatyk.  
\- Wyobraź sobie… – Syriusz wstał. – …że jej dziadek postanowił zobaczyć, jak się ma wnusia. Nie musi tu pojawić się osobiście, wystarczy szpieg. Wówczas jesteś już trupem i nic ani nikt ci nie pomoże.  
\- Ale dlaczego ktokolwiek ma tu kogokolwiek przysyłać?  
\- Dziadkowie mają fioła na punkcie wnuczek nawet jeśli tego nie okazują i na co dzień grają twardzieli.  
\- To co ja mam zrobić? – spytał Lupin.  
\- Ukryj się, zniknij, załatw sobie ochroniarzy, nie wiem. – Syriusz rozłożył ręce w jakże wymownym geście mówiącym: „To nie mój problem”.  
\- Taki z ciebie przyjaciel? – żachnął się Lunatyk.  
\- Mogę ci poradzić jedno. – Black usiadł na łóżku obok Lupina. – Pogadaj z Sam, ale tym razem postaraj się jej nie zabić, zranić itp. Rozumiesz?  
\- Tak.  
\- No to jazda do skrzydła szpitalnego – ponaglił go Łapa.  
\- A ty nie pójdziesz?  
\- A niby z jakiej racji? – Tu Łapa popatrzył na Lunatyka i powiedział: - No dobrze, pójdę z tobą.

***

Chomik krzyknęła do Malfoya:  
\- To przez ciebie! – I obrażona poszła swoją drogą.  
Draco miał ochotę powiedzieć coś niemiłego, ale nie widział celu takiegoż postępowania. Gryfonka dopadła go na korytarzu. Nadepnęła na stopę (jego, nie własną ;)) i podała wyżej wymienioną wiadomość. Wzruszył ramionami, ale po chwili namysłu krzyknął:  
\- Hej! Chomik! A tak właściwie to o co chodzi? Au! – Tu dostał w łeb piórnikiem.  
\- Ty jeszcze nie wiesz, o co chodzi?! – Chomik była zła, aż podskakiwała. – Nie czekałeś na Sam po O.P.C.M., tylko łaziłeś za mną; podczas lunchu gapiłeś się na mnie.  
\- I co z tego? – spytał nieśmiało (O ludzie! Coś złego dzieje się z Draco! Mam nadzieję, że chłopak nam nie zniewieściał! – dop. Aurora).  
Łup! Znowu zarobił w czaszkę.  
Chomik uwiesiła się poły jego szaty, zmuszając, żeby się pochylił.  
\- Podkochujesz się w Sam, więc łaź za Sam! – Tu potrząsnęła swą ofiarą.  
\- A jeśli w tobie? – zadał pytanie, zanim zrozumiał, że to bezsensowne. (Tylko co? – dop. Aurora)  
Łup!  
\- To boli! – poskarżył się Malfoy.  
\- I o to chodzi – odparła Chomik.  
\- Odrzucasz moje uczucia – poskarżył się Draco.  
\- I dobrze ci tak – burknęła Gryfonka.  
\- Ranisz moje uczucia! – oznajmił dziwnym nawet dla niego samego tonem.  
\- Dobrze się czujesz, Malfoy? – spytała Chomik.  
\- Dlaczego pytasz? – Draco przejawiał zainteresowanie wszystkim, co mówiła Gryfonka.  
\- Bo żaden normalny człowiek się we mnie nie zakochuje! – oświadczyła.  
\- Ale nie masz chłopaka? – chciał się upewnić Ślizgon, ale nadzieja na pozytywną dla niego odpowiedź została utopiona.  
\- Mam.  
Malfoy tak jakby się załamał. Chomik położyła mu łapkę na ramieniu.  
\- Zobacz, co u Sam. Jak wychodziłam, miała zamiar wyjść i porozmawiać w kimś tam.  
Draco popatrzył na nią szklistym wzrokiem.  
\- Draco?  
\- Tak.  
\- Chyba coś ci wpadło do oka – zasugerowała.  
Zrezygnowany Ślizgon powlókł się do skrzydła szpitalnego.

***

\- Nigdzie nie idziesz – powiedziała pani Pomfrey.  
\- Właśnie. – Draco stanął w drzwiach.  
\- Idź sobie – oznajmiła Sam. – Jak widzę, jesteś nieszczęśliwie zakochany, szukaj swojej muzy i spadaj.  
Malfoy popatrzył na nią zdziwiony i wyszedł. Drzwi nie zdążyły się zamknąć, a pojawił się Lupin i Black.  
\- A wy tu czego? – spytała Pomfrey.  
\- Przyszliśmy odwiedzić Sam – powiedział gładko Łapa.  
\- Macie dziesięć minut – oznajmiła im.  
Mierzeja, ubrana, jak należy, postanowiła założyć swe wspaniałe szpilki. Syriusz przyklęknął, chwycił pantofel i zarobił w łeb.  
\- Za co? – spytał zdziwiony.  
\- To mój but – odparła, wyciągając mu go z ręki (nie Syriusza z buta ;)) i zakładając. – Chcecie czegoś, szanowni panowie profesorowie?  
\- Chciałbym cię przeprosić – zaczął Lupin.  
\- Nie ma za co. – Sam strzepała jakiś pyłek z rękawa szaty.  
\- Nie chciałem, żeby to tak się skończyło – zaczął, ale mu przerwała.  
\- Komu chce pan te bzdury opowiadać? Idealnie pamiętam to, co pan powiedział. – I sobie poszła.  
Po chwili pojawiła się Poppy i spytała:  
\- Gdzie Sam?  
\- Poszła sobie – powiedział Lunatyk.  
\- Banda idiotów! Nawet dziewczyny upilnować nie potrafią.  
\- Nic nie mówiłaś…  
\- Z mężczyznami to tak zawsze – burknęła i powiedziała: - W tej chwili macie ją znaleźć i nic mnie nie obchodzi, co powiecie, czy wam się to podoba, czy nie i czy macie czas! Jazda na korytarz! – Tu wypchnęła Łapę i Lunatyka, po czym zamknęła drzwi.  
\- I jak ją znajdziemy? – spytał Lupin.  
\- Mam pomysł. – Tu Black przeszedł do stanu czterech kończyn kroczących, ogona, czarnego futra i takich tam.  
\- Szukaj! – podał komendę Lupin i Syriusz zaczął węszyć. 

***

\- Pani profesor! – Chomik pobiegła za McGonagall. – Proszę mi pomóc.  
\- Co znowu? – spytała Minerwa.  
Teraz zobaczyła Malfoya z jakimiś łodygami, który zmierzał w tym kierunku. Chomik schowała się za Minerwą.  
\- Chomik, nie uciekaj! – apelował do niej Malfoy.  
\- Spadaj – odparła.  
\- Co się tu dzieje? – spytała nieco poirytowana McGonagall.  
\- On mnie prześladuje – szybko odpowiedziała Gryfonka.  
\- To nie jest prawdą – odparł Malfoy.  
\- Właśnie że tak!  
\- Nie!  
\- Tak!  
\- Nie!  
\- Tak!  
\- Cisza! – zagrzmiała Minerwa.  
\- Ale on… - zaczęła Chomik, lecz McGonagall przerwała to szybko:  
\- Proszę mi wyjaśnić, co się tu dzieje.  
\- Cały dzień się na mnie gapi, łazi za mną, plecie jakieś bzdury i recytuje poezję. Coś z nim jest nie tak. – Chomik powiedziała to szybko.  
\- Ona nie zwraca na mnie uwagi. – Draco miał minę niedocenionej szczoteczki do zębów.  
\- Slytherin traci dziesięć punktów – oznajmiła Minerwa, po czym zwróciła następujące słowa ku Draco: - Odczep się od niej, zakochany amancie!  
Po czym poszły sobie, zostawiając Malfoya osłupiałego na środku korytarza.  
Minerwa zapytała Chomika:  
\- A masz chłopaka?  
\- Mam – odparła Gryfonka, zadowolona, że choć raz w życiu na coś on się przydał (tzn. chłopak, a konkretniej ta instytucja).

***

Do chatki Hagrida zapukał chłopak (do tego człowiek, jakby ktoś jeszcze nie wiedział, że chłopcy to ludzie, tylko inni). Ubrany był w to, w co był ubrany. Miał ze sobą kufer, sowę i to wszystko.  
\- A kogóż tam niesie? – Hagrid wychylił się na zewnątrz. – Kim jesteś?  
\- Jestem Michał zwany Pieckiem lub Piecykiem, a pan to kto?  
Z wnętrza chatki dał się słyszeć hałas i po chwili na szyi Piecka wisiała Mierzeja. Chłopak był tak jakby trochę zdezorientowany. Odezwał się po chwili.  
\- Dobrze, Sam. A teraz powoli puść moją szyję i postaraj się nie złamać mi jakichś ważnych organów wewnętrznych.  
\- Kto to jest? – spytał ponownie Hagrid.  
\- To mój kolega.  
\- A skąd on?  
\- Z daleka.  
\- Ma się tu uczyć?  
\- Tak. Kiedy była ceremonia przydziału, on dostał się do Gryffindoru, potem jego mama stwierdziła, że lepiej mu będzie w polskiej szkole.  
\- Właśnie – potwierdził Piecyk.  
\- Więc co tu robisz? – spytał Hagrid.  
\- Przekonałem ojca, więc jestem.  
\- To dużo wyjaśnia – mruknęła Sam. – Idź, poszukaj Chomika, Bu i Andy.  
\- Sam?  
\- Co?  
\- Pytam, czy osobiście w postaci jednej osoby.  
\- Pójdę z tobą – odparła.

***

Lunatyk pociągnął Syriusza za ucho, gdy szli tropem Sam wśród ośnieżonych terenów Hogwartu.  
\- Zobacz. – Tu wskazał na dwie postacie. Pierwsza to była zdecydowanie Sam, bo któżby inny, druga postać to był chłopak. Lupin zauważył, że to blondyn z olbrzymim kufrem.  
\- Co o tym sądzisz? – zapytał Łapę.  
\- Hau! Hau!  
\- Ja też. Wracajmy do zamku.

***

Mierzeja odprowadziła Piecyka najpierw do profesor McGonagall. Po załatwieniu wszelkich formalności, poszli w kierunku odpowiedniej wieży (Sam i Michał). Na korytarzu spotkali Chomika, która właśnie uciekała przed Draco. Gdy zobaczyła Piecka, od razu schowała się za nim, a raczej za jego kufrem. Michał popatrzył zdziwiony na Gryfonkę, potem na Sam, następnie na Malfoya i to jemu zadał pytanie:  
\- Dlaczego podrywasz moją dziewczynę?  
\- Nie znam cię – odparł Draco. – Nie rozumiem, dlaczego ją sobie przywłaszczasz.  
Tu włączyła się Sam, pytając:  
\- Czy rozmawiacie o człowieku, czy o dobrym towarze eksportowym?  
\- Nie twój interes – odpalił Malfoy.  
Sam uśmiechnęła się słodko.  
\- Nie bezpośrednio.  
Tu Chomik stanęła za Pieckiem i oświadczyła:  
\- Cieszę się, że cię widzę.  
Draco opadła szczęka.  
\- To nara – rzucił Piecyk i poszedł, zostawiając Malfoya i Sam. Mierzeja przekazała wiadomość Chomikowi na sposób telepatyczny:  
„Lepszy stary wróg niż nowy.”  
„Właśnie!” – przytaknęła Chomik.

***

\- Znajdź sobie inny obiekt uczuć. – Te słowa usłyszeli Lupin i Łapa, schowani za kolumną.  
\- Ale…  
\- Wiesz, co, Malfoy? Nudny jesteś. – To był niezaprzeczalnie poirytowany głos Mierzei.  
\- Pozwól mi wyja…  
\- Daj mi święty spokój! – powiedziała Nehrung tonem przywodzącym na myśl jedynie bardzo długi, ciężki i niezaprzeczalnie śmiercionośny, lodowy miecz dwuipółręczny, wykonany w krasnoludzkim warsztacie, tuż po kontroli sanepidu, w wyniku depresji właściciela po stracie ukochanej sterty kurzu; miecz ten może w dobrych rękach „wyrżnąć” sporą armię.  
I Sam sobie poszła. Lupin i Łapa pobiegli za nią.

***

\- Sam, zaczekaj! – Lupin ledwo za nią nadążał.  
\- W jakim niby celu mam to robić? By usłyszeć jeszcze jakieś kłamstwa?  
\- To nie jest prawda.  
\- Dobrze wiem, że pańskie słowa nie są prawdą – odparła.  
\- Co ty mówisz?  
\- To, co myślę!  
\- Jestem skłonny poddać się testowi prawdy – oznajmił Lupin.  
\- Nawet w to nie uwierzę. – Tu spostrzegła Łapę. – Ale fajny! – Przyklękła i pogłaskała Syriusza, który był zaskoczony, nawet mile.  
\- Czy moglibyśmy dokończyć naszą rozmowę? – spytał Lupin.  
\- Uważam ją za skończoną. – Tu Sam przytuliła zwierzaczka. Black był tak jakby trochę zdziwiony. – Nie masz obroży? – zdziwiła się. – Nie szkodzi. – Tu wyciągnęła ze swych przepastnych kieszeni różową szarfę i zawiązała jeden koniec, tworząc obrożę, po czym założyła ją na szyję Łapy. Chwyciła drugi koniec i poszła, prowadząc nieco zdziwionego Syriusza. Lupin został na korytarzu.

***

Sam siedziała w odległym zakątku biblioteki na parapecie, a w ręce cały czas trzymała tę szarfę.  
\- Jak można wybierać mniejsze zło? – spytała, a Łapa nie wiedział, czy były to słowa skierowane do niego, czy do kogoś innego.  
Nagle zza regału wysunął się Bibliotekarz. Musiała go długo przekonywać, by ją tu wpuścił i do tego z psem.  
\- Uuk?  
\- Wszystko w porządku – zapewniła go pospiesznie.  
\- Iik.  
\- Dobrze.  
Bibliotekarz poszedł sobie. Przez krótką chwilę panowała cisza. Po chwili odezwała się Sam:  
\- Mam ochotę uciec od tego miejsca.  
Syriusz przechylił głowę i spojrzał na nią z zainteresowaniem.  
\- Fajny jesteś – powiedziała.  
Łapa wskoczył na parapet i położył głowę na kolanach Sam.  
\- Świat nie lubi odmieńców – odezwała się po chwili. – Świat nie znosi Czarodzicieli i Dziedziców Mocy. Świat nie znosi mnie – stwierdziła ze smutkiem.  
Łapa szturchnął ją nosem w rękę. Uśmiechnęła się, ale nie był to prawdziwy uśmiech. Syriusz był zadowolony, że jest psem.  
„Ona nigdy by tego nie powiedziała do mnie, ani do nikogo innego tzn. ludzia” – pomyślał.  
\- Najpierw wszyscy chcą ci się przypodobać, a następnie zostajesz sama w sensie bez nikogo. – Pogłaskała go po głowie. – Śliczny jesteś, futrzaczku.  
Łapa nie był pewien, ile czasu tam siedział. W pewnym momencie zdał sobie sprawę z faktu, iż ona zasnęła. Postanowił wybadać jej moc. Nie było to trudne. Moc była olbrzymia. Widział wyraźnie dwie kule – czarną i białą, jarzącą się oślepiającym blaskiem. Były ze sobą złączone, miały też zbliżone rozmiary. Syriusz przypomniał sobie, jak Lupin opowiadał o olbrzymiej białej kuli i nieco mniejszej czarnej.  
„To znaczy” – myślał gorączkowo – „że wyssano niewłaściwą moc!”  
Szybko zeskoczył z parapetu i pobiegł do pokoju Lupina.

***

Malfoy wlókł się korytarzem, gdy nagle wyprzedził go pies, czarny z różową szarfą. Draco przetarł oczy, wzruszył ramionami i poszedł dalej.

***

Nagłe wtargnięcie Syriusza do pokoju przyniosło oczekiwany efekt. Lunatyk aż podskoczył na krześle, ale, gdy zobaczył, kto to, od razu wrócił do czytania. Syriusz powrócił do swej postaci i oznajmił:  
\- Wyssałeś nie tę moc, co trzeba.  
Lupin popatrzył na niego zdziwiony, więc Black kontynuował:  
\- Pozbawiłeś ją części dobrej energii. Teraz jest większe prawdopodobieństwo, że zła moc się ujawni.  
Oblicze Lupina przedstawiało wyjątkowo udany obraz zdumienia.  
\- Nie jest to możliwe.  
\- Ale to zrobiłeś.  
\- Ładnie ci z tą różową wstążką.  
\- Dzięki.  
\- Naprawdę nie chciałem źle.  
\- Musisz to jej wytłumaczyć, tylko to uratuje tobie życie, a kto wie, może pomoże okiełznać moc Dziewicy Slytherinu, a konkretniej złą energię.  
\- Gdzie ona jest? – spytał Lupin.  
\- Niech to cię nie interesuje! – Słowa te należały do Severusa.  
\- A ty tu czego? – spytał opryskliwie Łapa.  
\- Nigdy więcej jej nie skrzywdzisz – oznajmił ni z tego ni z owego Miszczunio do Lupina.  
\- Mamy zamiar jej pomóc – zapewnił Black. – Czy ty nie powinieneś być w skrzydle szpitalnym?  
\- Nie – odparł zapytany.  
\- Może chodźmy do biblioteki? – zasugerował Lupin.  
I poszli do biblioteki.

***

\- Zdejmij tę rzecz ze swojej szyi – polecił Lupin Syriuszowi, który pospiesznie wykonał polecenie.  
W bibliotece panowała cisza. Syriusz szybko odnalazł miejsce, gdzie zostawił Sam. Cały czas spała. Złota kaskada włosów okrywała ją niby płaszcz z najcenniejszego kruszcu (ładne porównanie – dop. Aurora). Wszyscy tzn. trzej podeszli kilka kroków do parapetu. Z zainteresowaniem przyglądali się dziewczynie.  
\- Coś jest nie tak – orzekł Severus.  
\- Co? – spytał Syriusz i odsunął się.  
Snape podszedł do Sam i potknął jej policzka. Nic. Żadnej reakcji ze strony dziewczyny. Severus popatrzył zdziwionym wzrokiem na Blacka i Lupina. Po chwili namysłu potrząsnął Sam. Dziewczyna ocknęła się. Omiotła wzrokiem zaistniałą sytuację czasoprzestrzenną. Oczy miała pełne łez i nie wybuchnęła płaczem. Łzy po prostu same płynęły. Severus przez chwilę nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić, więc po prostu ją przytulił.  
\- Spokojnie. – (Nie?) wiedział czemu ona się tak zachowuje. – To był tylko sen.  
\- To był koszmar – wydukała.  
\- Ale teraz już wszystko będzie w porządku – zapewnił ją, to jednak nie skutkowało tak, jak powinno, gdyż łzy lały się nadal strumieniami.  
\- Znowu byłam sama – wydukała po chwili.  
\- Teraz już nie jesteś i nie będziesz, zapewniam cię – powiedział cicho. – To stres, za dużo wrażeń jak na jeden dzień. – Tu wypuścił Nehrung z objęć. Otarła łzy rękawem szaty, po czym rozejrzała się i spytała:  
\- A gdzie Pieszczoch?  
\- Kto? – spytał Snape.  
\- Duży, czarny pies – powiedziała.  
Severus posłał mordercze spojrzenie Syriuszowi, ale nie powiedział ani słowa.  
\- Może gdzieś się błąka – zasugerował Lupin. – Pewnie się znajdzie.  
Syriusz wycofał się i po chwili pojawił się czarny pies z różową obrożą.  
\- O, jesteś – ucieszyła się, przytulając zwierzaka.  
Severus miał we wzroku mordercę, który pała nienawiścią na prawo i lewo, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że zamordował tak wielką masę ludzi, iż krzesło elektryczne byłoby uznane za zbyt lekką karę.  
Sam chwyciła koniec szarfy i pociągnęła lekko, kierując się w stronę wyjścia. Lunatyk podszedł do niej i starał się dotrzymać jej kroku. Severus szedł z tyłu.  
\- Chciałbym cię prosić o wybaczenie – zaczął Lupin.  
\- O co chodzi? – spytała.  
\- O dzisiejszy incydent – powiedział.  
\- Było ich sporo – zauważyła zgodnie z prawdą.  
\- Chodzi o ten, który dotyczył mnie bezpośrednio.  
\- Reprezentował pan swoje przekonania – powiedziała, otwierając drzwi biblioteki. – A przekonania nie zmieniają się w ciągu kilku godzin.  
\- Masz rację. – Lunatyk wiedział, że to nie będzie łatwe. – To moja wina, ja powinienem ponieść konsekwencje.  
\- Dobrze. – Sam stanęła i powiedziała: - Proszę najpierw porozmawiać z profesorem Snapem. – I telepnęła się w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku.  
Lunatyk zagadnął Snape’a:  
\- O czym mam z tobą rozmawiać?  
\- O tym, co się stało dziś po lunchu – odparł Severus, wychodząc.  
\- Nie widzę związku.  
\- Związek jest taki, że to, co się stało, dotyczy i mnie, i jej – powiedział dobitnie Snape.  
\- Wiem o oktogramach – powiedział Lupin. – Jednak dowiedziałem się o wszystkim zbyt późno, a mianowicie po fakcie. Nie chciałem zrobić nikomu krzywdy.  
\- Ale doskonale wiedziałeś, że pozbawianie mocy to okropne cierpienie.  
\- Tak – przyznał Lunatyk.  
\- To dlaczego chciałeś mimo wszystko to zrobić?  
\- To było początkowe zamierzenie. Miałem wybadać jej moc i zdecydować, czy ją zablokować, czy wyssać.  
\- Zdecydowałeś, że ona musi cierpieć, bo ty przechodziłeś nieziemskie katusze, zanim udało się wyrwać cię z rąk Czarnego Pana? Może zaprzeczysz? – spytał Severus, zły, że ta rozmowa w ogóle się zaczęła.  
\- Chciałbym zaprzeczyć, ale nie mogę, gdyż to, co mną kierowało, okazało się tym samym, co kierowało wieloma innymi magami. – Lupin rozłożył ręce. – To może i była zemsta, ale cele były szlachetne.  
\- Czy szlachetnym celem jest pozbawienie kogoś mocy?  
\- Przyznaję, że nie, to nie było też moim celem. Chciałem uchronić kogoś przed wpływem złej mocy. – Lunatyk zaczął się zastanawiać, co dalej, gdy Severus zapytał:  
\- Czy wiesz, że ona chciała cię zabić, a przynajmniej jakaś zła część jej natury? Ona się jednak powstrzymała. Ty nie mogłeś.  
\- Chciała mnie… - Tu Lupin przełknął tę gulę, która stanęła mu w gardle.  
\- …zabić – dokończył Snape.  
\- I tego nie zrobiła. – Lunatyk ściszył głos.  
\- Ona się bała, że komuś może stać się krzywda. Była przestraszona, że w niej coś takiego drzemie. – Snape ruszył do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów, a przynajmniej w jego kierunku.  
\- Jestem idiotą – odezwał się Lupin.  
\- Co racja, to racja. – Snape pokiwał głową.  
\- Ma prawo się na mnie wściekać.  
\- Ona się nie wścieka. Zgubiła się wśród dzisiejszych wydarzeń.  
\- Wiesz co, Severusie? – zaczął Lupin.  
\- Nie – odparł zgodnie z prawdą Snape.  
\- Podziwiam ją.  
\- Ludzie, co się z tobą dzieje? Dobrze się czujesz?  
\- Podziwiam ją za to, że nie krzyczała i nie wiła się po podłodze, błagając o łaskę.  
\- Ona nigdy i nikogo nie będzie błagać o łaskę – oznajmił z dumą Severus.  
\- Czytałem o wysysaniu mocy i na własnej skórze odczułem, jak to jest. – Lupin patrzył gdzieś w dal, a teraz na Snape’a. – Żaden nerw jej nie drgnął.  
\- To można wytłumaczyć – oznajmił Snape. – Można wyłączyć panowanie nad ciałem na rzecz skupienia się na mocy. Odczuwa się wówczas bodźce zewnętrzne, ale człowiek nie jest w stanie się ruszyć.  
\- Ale ona się wyrwała, do tego nawrzeszczała na mnie – oznajmił Lunatyk.  
\- Jeśli potrafi wystarczająco szybko włączać i wyłączać cały system, to było to możliwe.  
\- I gdy ból stał się nie do zniesienia, zemdlała.  
\- Potwierdzam – oznajmił Snape. – Wiedziała ona o tym, że jeśli zemdleje, połączenie zostanie przerwane.  
\- Ona wie więcej niż można by przypuszczać.  
\- Przecież to Dziewica Slytherinu. Czego się można po niej spodziewać – tego nie wie nikt.  
\- A ty? – spytał Lupin.  
\- Co ja? – zdziwił się Snape.  
\- Dlaczego ty też wylądowałeś na podłodze? – Lupin skrzyżował ramiona. – Tylko nie próbuj mi wmówić, że się potknąłeś – dodał z kpiącym uśmieszkiem.  
\- Moc ma się równoważyć – poinformował go Snape. – A ponieważ wyssałeś jej masę dobrej energii, pośrednio przyczyniłeś się do zabrania jej mnie. To był brak mocy.  
\- To też nie był błahy powód – przyznał Lupin.  
\- Zapewne.  
\- Przepraszam. – Lupin chwycił prawicę Snape’a i, potrząsnąwszy nią, pobiegł w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku.

***

\- Fajny jesteś – usłyszał, chyba już po raz trzeci, Łapa. Wszyscy w pokoju wspólnym robili coś dziwnego. Sam siedziała na dywanie przy kominku, a wielki czarny pies położył głowę na jej kolanach.  
Prince poinformował Sam:  
\- Każdy z nas ma prawo do jednego zwierza. Masz już sowę. Psa musisz odesłać do domu.  
Łapa warknął. Prefekt popatrzył zdziwiony i zwiał.  
\- Spokojnie – powiedziała Sam, głaszcząc jego futro. – Profesor Lupin miał rację – odezwała się po chwili. – Stanowię zagrożenie.  
Syriusz trącił ją nosem.  
\- Nic nie zaprzeczy niezaprzeczalnym faktom. Muszę odejść.

***

Snape wszedł do pokoju wspólnego i zapytał pierwszą osobę, która akurat przechodziła, a był to Malfoy:  
\- Gdzie jest Sam?  
\- A niby z jakiej racji mam to wiedzieć? – odparł zapytany całkowicie zgodnie z prawdą. Severus miał dość wrażeń jak na jeden dzień i poinformował Ślizgona:  
\- Masz szlaban! – zanim jeszcze Draco zorientował się, co zaszło (przeszło; nie chodzi tu o odrę, a tym bardziej o ciążę, niekoniecznie urojoną) i otrząsnął się z szoku, Snape dopadł kolejną ofiarę. Była nią Marion Schmied.  
\- Gdzie jest Sam?  
\- Wyszła – oznajmiła dziewczyna jak najbardziej spokojnie.  
\- Gdzie?  
\- Mówiła coś o przeznaczeniu… – zaczęła zastanawiać się Marion. – …ostrzach, przypadku, złym wyborze i potrzebie zniknięcia na jakiś tam ściśle nieokreślony czas.  
\- Ona zawsze określa czas – upomniał Ślizgonkę Severus.  
\- Czy „wieczność” coś panu mówi? – spytała.  
\- Całkiem sporo. – Tu Snape zaczął z innej beczki. – Wzięła ze sobą psa?  
\- Tak.  
\- To daleko nie odeszła – powiedział sam do siebie, w sensie osobiście sobie w jednej osobie, po czym wybiegł z pokoju wspólnego.

***

\- Takiego mrozu na tych ziemiach nie było od lat. Lód skuł jezioro grubą warstwą – oznajmił Hagrid.  
\- Wiem – odparła Sam i poszła dalej.  
\- Dziwne. – Hagrid wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do chatki.  
„Śniegu też jest niemało” – pomyślała, brnąc w nim (nie w myśleniu) z niejakim trudem. Łapa skakał z zaspy w zaspę.  
Severus dogonił ich, gdy byli blisko bramy prowadzącej do mugolskiego świata. Z niejasnych przyczyn nigdzie nie było widać nikogo więcej.  
\- Sam? – spytał Snape.  
\- Coś nie tak? – odparła pytaniem na pytanie.  
\- Dokąd się wybierasz?  
\- A co to pana obchodzi?  
\- Jesteś niegrzeczna.  
\- Inna nie będę.  
Łapa stanął między Sam a Severusem.  
\- Spadaj – burknął Snape.  
\- Pieszczoch, odsuń się – poleciła Mierzeja.  
\- Hau.  
\- Tak, wiem, ale ten pan nikomu nie zrobi krzywdy – odparła.  
\- Ten pan zaraz cię kopnie, pchlarzu – wycedził Severus.  
\- Jak pan może tak mówić?! – oburzyła się dziewczyna.  
\- Jakoś mogę i nic mi się nie dzieje – sparował Snape.  
\- Idziemy – oznajmiła Sam.  
\- Zaczekaj. – Severus nie bardzo wiedział, co powinien teraz zrobić. – Gdzie idziesz? – spytał.  
\- Jak najdalej od ludzi, którzy traktują mnie jak tykającą bombę zegarową – oznajmiła. – Dobrze, że mnie przynajmniej nikt nie szpieguje. – Tu spojrzała na Severusa. – Szpieguje?  
Snape nie udzielił odpowiedzi, co Sam uznała za potwierdzenie. Spojrzała na psa. Po chwili tuż przed nią stał Syriusz Black. Żaden nerw nie zdradził stanu ducha dziewczyny. Po prostu wymierzyła Łapie policzek, po czym poszła dalej.  
\- Zaczekaj. – Syriusz dogonił Mierzeję. – Pozwól mi wytłumaczyć…  
\- Tu nie ma nic do tłumaczenia – odparła lodowatym tonem.  
\- Nie przypuszczałem, że… - zaczął Black, ale Mierzeja mu przerwała.  
\- Nie przypuszczał pan, że się dowiem o czymkolwiek i kiedykolwiek.  
\- Może on rzeczywiście chciał dobrze – podsunął Severus.  
\- Pan to również popiera? – spytała, po chwili zaś dodała: - Obłuda i zdrada na każdym kroku. Jedynie szczery był profesor Lupin. – I telepnęła się gdzieś.  
\- Nieźle wpadliśmy – odezwał się po chwili Łapa.  
\- To twoja wina, kundlu – oznajmił Snape.

***

Gdy zziębnięci wrócili do szkoły, powitał ich Albus.  
\- Gdzieście się włóczyli?  
\- Mierzyliśmy grubość pokrywy śnieżnej – poinformował go Syriusz, strząsając z siebie śnieg.  
\- Zakładam, że szukaliście Sam – zgadywał Dumbledore.  
\- A ja zakładam, że jej nie widziałeś – powiedział Severus.  
\- Pudło – zaśmiał się dyrektor.  
\- Widziałeś? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Łapa.  
\- Nie ja, ale Poppy. – Tu Albus zwrócił się do Syriusza. – Zamknij Severusowi usta, bo chłopak chyba ma problemy z zawiasami.  
\- I co? – spytał po chwili Snape, gdy już wszystkie części ciała miał ustawione pod właściwym kątem.  
\- Wpadła do skrzydła szpitalnego zła jak wszyscy diabli, albo i więcej. Powiedziała, że ty, Syriuszu, dostaniesz zapalenia krtani, i spytała, czy dostanie coś na uspokojenie. Poppy była przerażona. Tak między nami… – Tu dyrektor ściszył głos. – …moglibyście jej lepiej pilnować.  
\- Popadliśmy w niełaskę – odparł Syriusz. – Czy to z tą krtanią to prawda?  
\- Tak – potwierdził zamiast Albusa Severus. – Czy nie czujesz jak twój głos staje się cichszy, cichszy i znika? – Snape się uśmiechnął.  
\- Nie strasz kolegi – upomniał go Dumbledore.  
\- Jakiego kolegi? – Snape rozejrzał się.  
\- Bez takich – ostrzegł go Syriusz.  
\- Chcecie słuchać dalej czy nie? – spytał Albus.  
\- To co było dalej?  
\- Poszła do pokoju wspólnego.  
\- Tylko tyle?  
\- Nie. Wychodząc, mówiła coś takiego: „Zwalczaj przeludnienie – zastrzel kormorana” albo „bociana”, nie mam pewności, i „śmierć skrytobójcom”, choć nie wiem, co to ma do rzeczy.  
\- Musimy z nią pomówić – poinformował Albusa Snape.  
\- Ona śpi.  
\- Skąd wiesz?  
\- Poppy dała jej silny środek nasenny.  
\- Dlaczego? – spytał Severus.  
\- Trzeba bronić Hogwartu.  
\- Ona ma rację, Severusie – powiedział Łapa. – Traktujemy ją jak potencjalne zagrożenie.  
\- Jak mogliście? – spytał Snape Albusa, po czym powiedział do Blacka: - Idziemy jej poszukać.

***

W pokoju wspólnym Ślizgonów panowała niczym niezmącona cisza. Nawet ci, którzy zwykli wkuwać po nocach, dawno położyli się spać. Taki stan panował do czasu, gdy do pokoju weszli Miszczunio i Łapa. Ten ostatni potknął się o dywan i wylądował na podłodze.  
\- Ciszej – upomniał go Snape.  
W fotelu w najciemniejszym kącie spała w najlepsze Sam. Severus sprawdził częstotliwość funkcji życiowych i odetchnął z ulgą.  
\- Nie przedawkowali. – Po czym wziął z kanapy koc i otulił nim dziewczynę. W tym czasie Syriusz gdzieś się zaplątał. Po chwili Severus zlokalizował go w drzwiach żeńskiego dormitorium.  
\- Syriuszu Black, co robisz? – spytał Miszczunio.  
\- Nic – zapewnił pospiesznie Łapa.  
\- Mam nadzieję – mruknął Severus, po czym opuścili pokój wspólny i poszli każdy swoją drogą.


	12. Chapter 12

Zielarstwo przebiegło bez problemów, bo Sam pojawiła się dopiero na wróżbiarstwie i to w połowie lekcji.  
\- Co się stało? – spytała z kpiącym uśmiechem profesor Trelawney.  
\- Zaspałam – oznajmiła Sam.  
\- Siadaj na miejsce odpowiednie – poinformowała ją zrezygnowanym tonem. Po chwili wyciągnęła losowo do odpowiedzi najpierw Malfoya, a następnie Sam. Ten pierwszy ludź bredził coś bez sensu o niespełnionej miłości, więc Trelawney szybko odesłała go na miejsce. Sam natomiast, zapytana o horoskopiczną mądrość Aldony von Lyker, odparła:  
\- Chce pani zauważyć nagłe skrócenie linii życia i to nie będzie moja dłoń?  
Zapytana nie udzieliła odpowiedzi, co pogłębiło jeszcze efekt ciszy, która zaległa na sali.  
\- No więc? – spytała zniecierpliwiona Sam.  
\- Nie chcę – odparła profesor Trelawney.  
\- To proszę dać mi święty spokój.  
\- Pragnę zauważyć, że to jest odpowiedź ustna. Jeśli nie będziesz się zachowywać, jak należy, to Slytherin straci punkty. – Nauczycielka zaczynała się denerwować.  
\- A jak należy? – spytała niewinnie Mierzeja.  
\- Poprawnie – odparła Sybilla, chcąc jak najszybciej zakończyć tę rozmowę.  
\- Horoskopiczna mądrość Aldony von Lyker polegała na doskonałej wręcz interpretacji zjawisk nadprzyrodzonych oraz mistrzostwie astrologicznym i astronomicznym – powiedziała Sam na jednym oddechu, po czym spytała: – To wszystko?  
\- Siadaj. – Trelawney odesłała ją na miejsce, mając wrażenie, że właśnie uniknęła przypadkowego unicestwienia.

***

Nic ciekawego nie działo się aż do eliksirów. Łapa powitał Piecka. Posadził go obok Malfoya, co wywołało oburzenie Sam, gdyż to było jej miejsce. Syriusz nie bardzo wiedział, co powiedzieć. Zamiast niego głos zabrała Bu:  
\- Profesor Black ustanawia nowy nieporządek.  
\- Profesor Snape miał przynajmniej zasady – powiedziała Hermiona. – Żelazne, ale zasady.  
\- I było wiadomo, czego się spodziewać – dołączyła do rozmowy Mirtle.  
\- I szlaban dawał – rozmarzyła się Chomik.  
\- I nie lubił Gryfonów – dołączył się Malfoy, patrząc z niesmakiem na Piecka, który popsuł mu plany matrymonialne związane z Chomikiem, i oświadczył wyżej wymienioną rzecz.  
\- A kto to profesor Snape? – spytał mało albo prawie w ogóle nie mający pojęcia, o co chodzi, Michał.  
ŁUP!  
Zarobił w czaszkę piórnikiem (Syriusz ledwo zdążył się uchylić, ale wylądował tak czy siak na ziemi, bo Draco podstawił mu nogę).  
\- Nie znasz profesora Snape’a? – spytała Chomik z niedowierzaniem i czymś tam w oczach oraz czymś jeszcze lepszym malującym się szerokim lukiem na obliczu (nie mylić z obliczeniem) Gryfonki.  
\- Mirtle, jak mogłaś? – spytał Piecek, masując obolałą część ciała.  
\- Oddasz mi piórnik? – spytała Andy.  
\- Nie ma mowy! – odparł Piecek, odwracając się do wszystkich tyłem. (Nie wiem, jak to jest możliwe, ale to już zupełnie inna para kapci – dop. Aurora).  
\- To gdzie ja mam usiąść? – dopytywała się Sam.  
\- I zawsze na mnie krzyczał… - kontynuowała niezrażona Chomik.  
\- I coś wybuchało – dodał Ron.  
\- Punkty odejmował. – To tu to Hermiona.  
\- Co wy sobie wyobrażacie?! – spytał, przekrzykując wszystkich, Syriusz.  
\- I te jego włosy nigdy nie powiewające na wietrze… - Chomik się rozmarzyła.  
\- Jeśli wolicie profesora Snape’a, to proszę bardzo! – I Black wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami.  
\- Dlaczego on się wkurza? – spytała Lucinda Norks.  
\- A kto go tam wie? – spytała Chomik. – Profesor Snape jest cudowny.

***

\- Severusie, idź do lochów. Zwracam ci stanowisko. – Syriusz wygłosił te dwa zdania niezwykle poirytowanym tonem, świadczącym tylko i wyłącznie o poirytowaniu właściciela na skutek nieznany do tej pory Snape’owi.  
\- Dobrze się czujesz? – spytał Miszczunio.  
\- A dlaczego pytasz?  
\- Mówiłeś coś o zwracaniu, więc wysunąłem takie, a nie inne, wnioski, co jest ściśle związane z tym, co powiedziałeś, a nie czym innym na skutek czegoś tam.  
\- Przestań cukrzyć i jazda do lochów. – Tu Syriusz wypchnął Severusa za drzwi.

***

\- Gryffindor traci dwadzieścia punktów – oznajmił Snape, wchodząc do pracowni.  
Chomik zerwała się z krzesła, entuzjastycznie skandując (ewentualnie jodłując):  
\- Niech żyje profesor Snape!  
Nikt nie podjął wyżej wymienionego wątku na skutek miny profesora. Bu tylko powiedziała z innej beczki:  
\- I znowu za nic, kurde, no!  
\- Masz szlaban – oznajmił Miszczunio z uśmiechem na ustach, czując się jak karp w wannie tuż po wigilii, gdy udało mu się ocalić życie przez czysty przypadek. (To wygląda tak: „Jak on inteligentnie rusza ustami, dajmy mu pożyć!”)  
\- Ja już mam szlaban – odparła z dumą Bu. Dołączyła do niej Chomik.  
\- Ja też.  
\- To dostaniecie dodatkowe – odparł Miszczunio. Tu udzielił Mirtle głosu, gdyż rękę podniosła. Warknął: - Czego?  
\- Też mam szlaban.  
\- A ja nie mam? – spytał Piecek, nieszczęśliwy ze względu na brak czegoś, co miała Chomik, a on nie.  
\- Ty też masz szlaban – oświadczył Severus. – A tak w ogóle to kto ty jesteś?  
\- Michał zwany Pieckiem – przedstawił się zgodnie z prawdą Piecyk.  
\- Siedzisz na miejscu Sam – warknął Snape.  
\- Profesor Black mnie tu… - zaczął niepewnie chłopak.  
\- Profesor Black może ci robić, co chce, ale to jest moja pracownia – podkreślił, własnoręcznie dźgając się w pierś. – Moje zajęcia i mój czas teraz tracisz, a pragnę cię poinformować… – Tu podszedł powoli do Piecka. – …ja nie jestem profesor Black i ja nie będę znosił takiego rozgardiaszu na moich lekcjach! Dotyczy to również zmiany miejsc, więc wynoś się stąd! Najlepiej do Dumbledore’a! Już!  
\- A gdzie to jest? – spytał niedoinformowany Gryfon.  
Severus był najwyraźniej bardzo poirytowany, więc spytał Chomika:  
\- Co ten idiota tu robi?  
Pytanie zaskoczyło dziewczynę zupełnie, bo któżby się spodziewał takiego obrotu spraw, więc Chomik, robiąc maślane oczy do Snape’a, na złość (bynajmniej nie wbrew) ogólnemu upadkowi obyczajów Piecka i Malfoya, odparła:  
\- Jakiż pan przystojny. (?????? – dop. Aurora)  
Należałoby tu wspomnieć o minie wyżej wymienionych chłopaków, komentarzu Bu („Ale kino!”) oraz komentarzu Andy Mirtle dławiącej się śmiechem i powtarzającej w kółko: „Ja wiedziałam, że tak będzie!”  
\- To nie idiota, tylko Piecyk – oznajmiła Sam.  
Severus spojrzał na nią dziwnie, potem popatrzył na Piecka i odpalił:  
\- Czy wy nie jesteście czasem jakąś rodziną? – Pytanie to zawisło w powietrzu. Odpowiedź okazała się zaskakująco zgodna. Obydwoje, po uprzednim spojrzeniu na siebie, oznajmili:  
\- Nie!  
\- A, tak tylko pytałem – powiedział Severus, po czym dodał konspiracyjnym szeptem wprost do ucha Sam:  
\- A ta tu, jak jej tam… - zamyślił się. – No, ten zwierzak futerkowy na rękawiczki… a, Chomik, dobrze się czuje? Dziwnie się zachowuje.  
\- Ona tak zawsze – oznajmiła Mierzeja.  
\- Tak tylko pytałem. – Snape ponownie zainteresował się Piecykiem. – Zostaniesz odprowadzony do dyrektora przez Sam.  
Allein spojrzała na Snape’a i odparła:  
\- Dlaczego ja?  
\- Bo ty – odparł Snape.  
\- Mam go dostarczyć? – spytała dziewczyna. – Tylko?  
\- Tylko – potwierdził Snape, więc Mierzeja chwyciła Piecka za rękaw ku jego ogromnemu niezadowoleniu i telepnęła się gdzie trzeba, po czym pojawiła się ponownie i usiadła na swoim miejscu.  
Chomik w dalszym ciągu jopiła się na Severusa.  
\- Malfoy, zaprowadź Gryfonkę… – Tu wskazał wymownie palcem na Chomika, a ta zaczęła się zachwycać.  
\- Popatrzył na mnie! Zauważył mnie! Profesorze Snape! Jest pan cudownym facetem!!!  
\- Dobrze, że Piecek tego nie słyszy – mruknęła Andy do Bu.  
\- Popatrz na Malfoya.  
\- Chyba jest zaskoczony.  
-…do skrzydła szpitalnego – dokończył Severus.  
Po zniknięciu za drzwiami wyżej wymienionej pary, Sam spytała:  
\- O co chodziło z tą rodziną? – Mina jej nie wróżyła Severusowi nic dobrego.  
\- Nic.  
\- Pan coś insynuował!  
\- Nie.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie – powiedziała z kpiną w głosie. – Tylko co to miało być?! Aluzja? Do czego? – Tu Sam chwyciła go za połę szaty i telepnęła się gdzieś.  
\- Ale odjazd. – zachwyciła się Lara Nox.

***

\- Ja nic nie zrobiłem! – tłumaczył się Severus. Nigdy w życiu nie przewidział, że będzie się przed kimkolwiek tłumaczył, ale przewidywania są tylko tym, czym są, a nie czym innym na skutek czegoś tam, dlatego przewidywana gęstość kowadła na jednego mieszkańca jest zmienną, zmieniającą się okresowo na skutek bliżej nieokreślonej wartości przypadków zgonu, na skutek zmiany wartości częstotliwości uderzenia młotem pneumatycznym w lewe odnóże kroczne o północy.  
\- A pytanie o rodzinę?! – Sam nie pytała, tylko się wściekała.  
\- To tylko pytanie – odparł, cofając się. Sam nawet nie drgnęła, więc Severus tłumaczył dalej: - Wyglądaliście jak rodzeństwo, bo obydwoje macie podobny typ urody, ale ty jesteś ładniejsza! – dodał pospiesznie.  
\- I tylko o te… – Tu Sam wskazała na szopę typu blond. – …kłaki tu chodziło? Ale bezsens!  
\- Właśnie.  
\- Wracam do Hogwartu.  
\- A ja? – spytał Severus z trwogą i czymś tam w głosie.  
\- A rzeczywiście, pan. – Mierzeja zamyśliła się. – Pan też wraca.  
\- Razem z tobą?  
\- Wszyscy jesteście obłudnymi zboczeńcami czekającymi tylko na okazję, by…!  
\- Jak zwracasz się do nauczyciela! – ryknął Snape, zapominając, z kim ma do czynienia.  
\- Jak mi się podoba! – odpaliła Mierzeja zgodnie z oczekiwaniem.  
\- Gryffindor traci piętnaście punktów – oznajmił Severus.  
\- A co Gryfoni mają do tego? – oburzyła się Sam.  
\- To, co zawsze – odparł Severus.  
\- Niech pan sobie sam wraca, gdzie pan chce – odpaliła Mierzeja. – Obłuda i kłamstwo na każdym kroku!  
\- Nie zostawisz mnie tu! – powiedział Snape z miną niewzruszonej stanowczości.  
\- Zrobię, co zechcę! Jak pan chce, to niech pan się telepie, gdzie chce! Wszyscy mężczyźni to dranie!  
Severus popatrzył na nią dziwnie, po czym spytał:  
\- Czy ty przypadkiem nie uogólniasz problemu?  
\- Nigdy w życiu! – Sam miała zamiar wybuchnąć.  
\- I ja jestem taki jak wszyscy?  
\- Jest pan kłamcą! Tak samo, jak profesor Black!  
\- A co to ma do rzeczy? – Severus najwyraźniej stracił wątek.  
\- Myśli pan, że zapomniałam, co było wczoraj?!?!!!  
\- Środa? – Snape nie wiedział, o co chodzi.  
\- Zachowaliście się wszyscy trzej jak skończeni głupcy, o idiotach nie wspominając!  
\- Jak ty się wyrażasz?! – zagrzmiał Severus.  
\- Profesor Lupin był niedoinformowany, profesor Black to zdrajca, a pan nie potrafi wywiązać się ze zobowiązań!  
\- Chyba cos pomyliłaś. – Severus starał się mówić spokojnie. – To ja jestem zdrajcą.  
\- ?  
\- Tak.  
\- Nie zauważyłam. Jest pan niedotrzymywaczem słowa!  
\- ? – Zdziwienie stało się udziałem Severusa na skutek bardzo zrozumiały, a mianowicie braku zrozumienia.  
\- Wszyscy mężczyźni to idioci! – I poszła sobie.  
Teraz Severus zauważył scenerię, która malowała się wszędzie – śnieg, lód i niemal materialny mróz otaczały go zewsząd i nie tylko. Sam maszerowała dziarsko w kierunku, który na mapie można by nazwać „kierunkiem północnym, w kierunku jak najdalszym od Severusa”.  
\- Zaczekaj! – I pobiegł za nią.

***

\- „Facet to świnia i ty dobrze o tym wiesz”. – Te słowa usłyszał Snape, gdy dogonił Sam. Zostały zaśpiewane na odpowiednią melodię.  
\- Daj mi to wytłumaczyć… - zaczął, ale Mierzeja mu przerwała.  
\- Tu nie ma nic do tłumaczenia.  
\- Jestem przeciwnego zdania. – Tu Severus zaczął szczękać zębami.  
\- To pański problem – odparła.  
\- Co? – spytał pochłonięty chuchaniem na własne dłonie.  
\- I to. – Tu wskazała na zęby drgające z określoną częstotliwością. – I pańskie zdanie!  
\- Co w ciebie wstąpiło? – spytał Severus, nie znajdując innego pytania.  
\- Nic – ucięła Sam.  
\- To dlaczego?  
\- Co „dlaczego”? – Mierzeja uśmiechała się nerwowo do własnych śladów na śniegu.  
\- Dlaczego się tak zachowujesz?  
\- A co to pana obchodzi?! – Tu zaczęła uciekać, a konkretniej biec. Snape’owi było to na rękę, bo przynajmniej, goniąc ją, miał możliwość rozgrzania przemarzniętych koniczyn. Prawdę mówiąc, Severus nie wiedział, po czym biegnie, więc jego winą było trafienie na cienki lód, który z wyżej wymienionej przyczyny nie utrzymał profesora. (A Sam się udało! Ten dzień powinien zostać świętem ogólnoświatowym i dniem wolnym od pracy! Pierwszy raz w życiu Sam miała szczęście! – dop. Aurora). Nastąpiło spektakularne „chlup!” poprzedzone pięknym „trach!” i Severus zniknął pod wodą.  
Sam obejrzała się i, po przeanalizowaniu faktów, stwierdziła:  
\- A niech to jasny cukier! – Po czym pobiegła w kierunku własnoręcznego przerębla Severusa. Mogła spokojnie chodzić po lodzie – jakiż lód zaczynałby z Dziewicą, do tego jeszcze Slytherinu. Popatrzyła na wodę i stwierdziła:  
\- Nie jest dobrze.  
Pospiesznie odszukała umysł Severusa. Znajdował się kilka metrów pod wodą.  
\- Zaundenwasser! – I Severus unosił się po powierzchni wody. Mierzeja chwyciła go za szatę (nie szyję!) i wyciągnęła z wody („Uff, ależ on ciężki!”) i, umiejscowiwszy go na niewidzialnych noszach, oświadczyła:  
\- Jeśli w tej chwili nie zacznie pan oddychać, to zrobię panu sztuczne oddychanie.  
Brak reakcji.  
Mierzeja przystąpiła więc do czynności odpowiednich, opisanych w podręczniku do PO. Czynności te zalecały udrożnienie dróg oddechowych. Sam z zaciekawieniem obejrzała kawałek lodu, który utkwił w gardle Miszczuniowi, a który ona własnoręcznie wyciągnęła, powodując napad kaszlu i oczyszczenie dalszych dróg oddechowych.  
\- Pańskie czynności życiowe są w normie – oświadczyła Severusowi, który pluł wodą na prawo i lewo i nie tylko. Po chwili namysłu wyciągnęła ze swych przepastnych kieszeni złożony koc i wręczyła go profesorowi, który cały czas szczękał zębami (Severus ma się rozumieć).  
Snape, opatuliwszy się jak należy, nie miał pojęcia, co dalej. Czuł, jak mu włosy zamarzają. Sam chwyciła go za ramię i po chwili byli w skrzydle szpitalnym.  
\- Co mu się stało? – spytała zdziwiona Poppy, patrząc oskarżycielsko na adresatkę pytania.  
\- Postanowił wykąpać się w lodowatych wodach Arktyki.  
\- Co?  
\- To, co pani słyszała – odparła dziewczyna i poszła sobie.  
\- Ależ tupecik – mruknęła Pomfrey. – A ty się kładź – zakomenderowała do Snape’a. – Nie dość, że mokry, to jeszcze na pół zamrożony. Ci mężczyźni!

***

Po dwudziestu minutach Severus odzyskał właściwą temperaturę ciała (nie ciałka zieleni) i zszedł do lochu. Poppy powiedział, że ma dość skrzydła szpitalnego i tego typu rzeczy, co jej bynajmniej nie ucieszyło.

***

Te kilka minut w lochach to było coś, co się nie zdarza nawet raz na miesiąc. Sam weszła, a zobaczywszy Piecka, warknęła:  
\- Zmiataj z mojego miejsca.  
\- Nie.  
\- Piecyk, ty chyba jesteś niedoinformowany – powiedziała mu Bu. – Z Dziewicą Slytherinu się nie zaczyna!  
\- Z kim? – spytał Michał.  
\- Zjeżdżaj z mojego krzesła. Ale już!  
\- Odczep się!  
\- Nie denerwuj jej – ostrzegła go Mirtle.  
\- A co ona może mi zrobić? – spytał Piecek z kpiną w głosie. W tej chwili wszyscy schowali się pod ławki w oczekiwaniu wydarzeń. Było to jak najniebardziej niemagiczne. Mierzeja chwyciła dwa najbliższe kociołki i cisnęła nimi w Gryfona. Piecyk się uchylił, więc Sam podeszła do niego i, uśmiechając się słodko, oświadczyła, chwytając go za połę szaty:  
\- Wynocha.  
\- O co ci chodzi z tym miejscem?  
\- Nie twój interes – ofuknęła go. Severus stanął w drzwiach niezauważony przez nikogo.  
\- A może się podkochujesz w profesorze Snape’ie? – spytał Piecyk w dalszym ciągu nieprzeczuwający zagrożenia. Mierzeja zatrzepotała rzęsami, posadziła Michała na owym spornym miejscu, powodując zniszczenie mebla, i Severus zauważył, jak ktoś z wielką prędkością przebiegł obok niego.  
\- Gryffindor traci piętnaście punktów – oznajmił Miszczunio. – Następnym razem będzie sto! Ty masz szlaban do końca semestru – oznajmił, wskazując na Piecka, po czym poszedł szukać Sam.

***

\- Galareta jest towarzyska, wiem – powiedziała Sam.  
\- Uuk.  
\- Chlup.  
\- I miła.  
\- Iik.  
\- Ładna z was para. – I wybiegła (Mierzeja, jakby ktoś nie wiedział) z biblioteki.

***

\- Severusie! – Syriusz Black dogonił go z trudem. – Mamy problem!  
\- Zawsze uważałem, że masz rozdwojenie jaźni – powiedział Snape beznamiętnym tonem.  
\- O tę kwestię będziemy się spierać w innym czasie! – Łapa wskazał Severusowi fragment tekstu. – Tu jest pies pogrzebowy.  
Snape szybko przeczytał tekst.  
\- O jasny cukier. – I pobiegł do wieży Trelawney.

***

\- Widziałaś Sam? – spytał Łapa Sybillę.  
\- Tak.  
\- Gdzie? – To tu to Snape.  
\- Na parapecie.  
W czasie, gdy Syriusz rozmawiał z Trelawney, Severus zlokalizował Sam. Siedziała na zewnętrznym parapecie, co bynajmniej nie poprawiło mu humoru.  
\- Sam?  
\- To znowu pan!  
\- Wejdź do środka – zażądał. Nagle zza ramienia Severusa wychylił się Black. Mierzeja drgnęła nerwowo, po czym poczęstowała go spojrzeniem typu „Jak mogłeś mi coś takiego zrobić?!” oraz „Nie ominie cię za to kara!” i „To wszystko twoja wina, niewierny nicponiu na kocich nóżkach!”.  
\- Myśli pan, że dam się kolejny raz oszukać? – spytała.  
\- Ja nie myślę – odparł Severus, uznając taką odpowiedź za najodpowiedniejszą.  
\- To może i lepiej. – Tu Sam zręcznie stanęła na parapecie.  
\- Co robisz? – spytał Syriusz.  
\- Nic nadzwyczajnego – odparła. – Odchodzę.  
\- Tak bez pożegnania? – Łapa był niepocieszony.  
\- Do widzenia. – I zeskoczyła z parapetu. Severus chwycił ją za rękaw szaty.  
\- Nie mam zamiaru ci na to pozwolić – oświadczył do szamoczącej się dziewczyny. – Nie widzę powodu, aby się zabijać.  
\- Może mam je panu wymienić?  
Syriusz chwycił dłoń Sam i, ku jej niezadowoleniu, we dwóch wciągnęli dziewczynę do środka.  
\- Proszę mnie puścić – wycedziła. Oczywiście nie mieli innego wyjścia niż wykonać jej polecenie.  
Sybilla odezwała się po chwili:  
\- Dlaczego nie pozwoliliście jej skoczyć? Byłby o jeden kłopot mniej.  
\- Miło mi to słyszeć. – Sam miała dość całego świata.  
\- Możecie nas zostawić samych? – spytał Snape.  
\- To wydaje mi się podejrzane. – To tu to Syriusz.  
\- Wyjdź, bardzo cię proszę, ciebie i Sybillę. – Severus cedził każde słowo.  
\- No już dobrze – uspokoił go Łapa. – Idziemy. – Tu pociągnął Trelawney za rękaw.

***

\- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? – spytał Severus oskarżycielskim tonem.  
Cisza.  
\- No?  
Cisza.  
\- Chyba nie straciłaś głosu, co?  
Cisza.  
\- Odblokuj swoją moc – zażądał.  
Cisza.  
Zobaczył tylko, że dłonie Sam jarzą się oktarynowym blaskiem.  
\- Możesz odpowiedzieć na moje pytania?  
\- A co to pana obchodzi? – żachnęła się dziewczyna.  
\- Jestem twoim wychowawcą – zaczął powoli Snape. – I chciałbym ci pomóc.  
\- Tere-fere! – odparła Sam.  
\- Serio.  
\- Pańska pomoc na nic mi się nie przyda! Ja chcę psychoanalityka!  
\- ?  
\- Ja chcę Bu!  
\- Już się robi. – Severus wychylił się za drzwi i przekazał wiadomość Syriuszowi. Po chwili przyszła Bu.  
\- Jestem nieszczęśliwa – zaczęła Mierzeja. – Nikt nie wywiązuje się ze zobowiązań względem mnie, nikt mnie nie chce, nie mam chłopaka, wszyscy mnie prześladują i o wszystko mają pretensję.  
Bu cierpliwie czekała na kontynuację, która jednak nie nastąpiła. Gryfonka posadziła Sam na jakimś pierwszym napotkanym meblu odpowiednim i zaczęła poszukiwania wśród myśli Mierzei. Severus zauważył, co się święci i oznajmił:  
\- Gryffindor traci trzydzieści punktów, a ty masz szlaban.  
Bu popatrzyła na niego dziwnie i spytała:  
\- Znowu za nic?  
\- Ingerujesz w myśli Sam. To niedopuszczalne.  
Mierzeja cały czas siedziała sztywno na krześle. Najwyraźniej zewnętrzne czynniki w postaci bodźców nie były odbierane.  
\- Jakby panu nagle cały świat się zawalił, to nie chciałby pan go uporządkować?  
\- O czym ty mówisz? – Snape najwyraźniej nie kapował, o co idzie.  
\- Czy pan zastanawiał się kiedykolwiek, co ona myśli? Co czuje? – Bu robiła się zła. – Jak radzi sobie z tym wszystkim?  
\- Nie – bąknął Snape.  
\- To proszę mi nie przeszkadzać.  
Po dobrych kilku minutach Sam była w stanie używalności publicznej.  
\- To znowu pan – warknęła.  
\- Tak.  
\- Mam dość pańskiego towarzystwa. – I telepnęła się gdzieś.  
Miszczunio odezwał się po chwili:  
\- Co znalazłaś?  
\- Dużo ciekawych rzeczy, ale to tajemnica zawodowa. – Bu też sobie poszła.  
Severus walnął pięścią w stół.  
\- Cukier – zaklął (nie wiem, czy to go zabolało tak bardzo, czy to inny powód miał tutaj miejsce).

***

Profesor Trelawney zdjęła ze swojej szaty długi, złoty włos. Nie miała wątpliwości, do kogo należy. Po chwili miała już całą garść kłaków.  
\- Ciekawe – mruknęła.

***

Piecek był przerażony i miał ku temu podstawy. Sam, która zmaterializowała się tuż przed nim, natychmiast wepchnęła go pierwszego lepszego pomieszczenia i weszła za nim. Pierwsze pytanie, jakie padło, brzmiało:  
\- Jak mogłeś?  
\- Co? – spytał Piecyk, jakby nieco zdezorientowany.  
\- Jak mogłeś to powiedzieć?! – Mierzeja kipiała złością.  
\- Co? – Piecyk najwyraźniej w dalszym ciągu nie miał pojęcia, o co chodzi.  
\- Powinnam ci dać nauczkę – powiedziała dziewczyna.  
\- Za co? – Michał cofnął się pod najdalszą ścianę. Chętnie cofnąłby się jeszcze dalej, ale wymiary pomieszczenia nie sprzyjały mu. Nic mu nie sprzyjało. Był tu sam na sam z Sam, do tego dość wkurzoną Sam. Co do tego ostatniego miał pewność w postaci braku wątpliwości.  
\- Jak mogłeś powiedzieć to przy wszystkich?  
\- To o profesorze Snape’ie i tobie? – spytał Gryfon.  
\- A jakby nawet?  
\- To jednak ty się w nim… - zaczął Piecyk, ale nie skończył, bo Mierzeja chwyciła go za kołnierz szaty i wycedziła:  
\- Pkt 1: Co ci do tego?  
Pkt 2: Nie twój interes!  
Pkt 3: A jakby nawet?  
\- ?  
\- Co ci do tego?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – wydarła się. Pragnę zauważyć, że na jedną szesnastą połowy ćwiartki możliwości. Michał nie miał szans na ucieczkę. Zza jego pleców zniknęła ściana (rozpadła się. To już kolejne miejsce na nowe, większe okno) i chłopak miał za sobą przepaść, a przed sobą wściekłą (w niepełnym tego słowa znaczeniu) Dziewicę Slytherinu. Już zaczął się zastanawiać, co zrobić, gdy do pokoju wtargnął Severus i, zobaczywszy, co się dzieje, oświadczył:  
\- Gryffindor traci sto punktów! Ostrzegałem cię!  
\- Ehm… - zasugerował Piecek.  
\- Czego? – warknęła Sam.  
\- To nie do ciebie – odparł Piecyk.  
\- To niby do mnie? – zdziwił się Severus, mrużąc złowieszczo oczy, po czym dodał: - Jeśli zaraz nie przestaniesz, to będziesz miał szansę stracić jeszcze dwieście punktów.  
Piecyk zamilkł. Sam puściła kołnierz jego szaty i powiedziała:  
\- Ani się waż tego powtarzać.  
\- Tego o… - zaczął Michał, ale się opamiętał.  
\- Tak, tego – odparł Severus, dlatego że Sam już tam nie było. – Gryffindor traci dwadzieścia punktów – oznajmił, wychodząc. Piecek stał osłupiały.

***

\- Sybillo, widziałaś Sam? – spytał Syriusz, wychylając się zza drzwi pracowni.  
\- Nie ma jej tu – skłamała gładko Trelawney.  
\- A mogę wejść? – spytał Syriusz.  
\- Nie – odparła Bu.  
\- Kto tam jeszcze jest? – dopytywał się Syriusz.  
\- Bu – odpowiedziała Bu.  
\- Idź sobie – odparła Trelawney.

***

Severus wtargnął bez pytania do wieży Sybilli i zobaczył Sam i Bu oraz Trelawney wyraźnie czymś zaabsorbowane.  
\- Co robicie? – spytał.  
\- Jak się wchodzi, to się puka – poinstruowała go Bu.  
\- Gryffindor traci… - zaczął Snape, ale przerwała mu Sam:  
\- Może dać pan sobie spokój? Dziś odjął im pan już dwieście punktów.  
\- Tylko tyle? – zdziwił się Severus, po czym dodał: - Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów. A ty co tu robisz? – Pytanie w swoim pierwotnym założeniu było skierowane do Bu, więc Bu odpowiedziała zgodnie z prawdą:  
\- W ramach szlabanów mam pomagać profesor Trelawney. Zapomniał pan?  
\- O niczym nie zapomniałem.  
\- To czemu się pan pyta? – To tu to Mierzeja.  
\- Tylko sprawdzałem – sprostował Severus.  
\- Możesz sobie iść, Severusie? – spytała Trelawney. – Porozmawiamy później.  
Gdy tylko Snape wyszedł, Sybilla poprosiła Bu:  
\- A teraz jeszcze raz rozczesz włosy Sam.

***

\- Ja nic nie zrobiłem! – tłumaczył Chomikowi Piecek.  
\- Powiedziałeś to! – oburzyła się Gryfonka. – Jesteś nieczułym potworem ze skrzywioną psychiką i do tego bez serca!!!  
\- Ale ja… - próbował powiedzieć Piecyk, ale mu przerwała.  
\- Nigdy nie myślisz o konsekwencjach!  
\- Ja…?  
\- Jesteś niekompetentny! Znajdź sobie inną dziewczynę! Ja odchodzę!!! – I sobie poszła.  
\- Ale ja nie chciałem…  
\- Zrobiłbyś i mi coś takiego! – Po czym pobiegła, zostawiając Gryfona na pastwę korytarza.  
Po chwili zza kolumny wyłonił się uśmiechnięty Malfoy i powiedział do Piecka:  
\- Teraz moja kolej.

***

Chomik wpadła do wieży Sybilli, zastając tam Bu, Andy i Sam oraz profesor Trelawney ma się rozumieć. Spytała prosto z mostku nad strugą:  
\- Jest tu jakaś szafa?  
\- ? – Bu była zdziwiona, bo właśnie próbowała wyciągnąć szczotkę z kłaków Sam i nie spodziewała się takich efektów.  
\- A po co ci szafa? - To tu to Andy Mirtle.  
\- Zobaczysz to zrozumiesz – poinformowała ją Chomik. – Gdzie ta szafa? – Tu rozejrzała się nerwowo.  
\- Drugie drzwi po lewej na końcu korytarza, tuż za regałem z czajniczkami – powiedziała Mierzeja.  
I Chomik wybiegła. Po chwili rozległo się pukanie i głos:  
\- Chomiczku!?! Wyjdź!?! Proszę!  
Po chwili drzwi otworzyły się i wszedł Malfoy. Został poczęstowany zdziwionym spojrzeniem wszystkich i tekstem profesor:  
\- A ty tu czego?  
\- E… Chomika?  
\- Sklep zoologiczny piętro wyżej, po drugiej stronie ulicy – powiedziała Bu.  
\- Ale gdzie ona jest? – Draco zajrzał pod stół.  
\- A co ci do tego? – ofuknęła go Sam.  
\- Ona nie jest twoją dziewczyną – odparła Bu zgodnie z prawdą ogólnie przyjętą jako prawdziwą. – Ma chłopaka – dokończyła.  
\- Już nie!!! – powiedział Malfoy z uśmiechem na ustach i czymś w oczach, co by się na pewno nie spodobało Chomikowi, gdyby to zobaczyła, ale na szczęście tego nie widziała, bo szafa gwarantowała jej poczucie bezpieczeństwa, ciemność i mało miejsca, czyli to, co chomiki lubią najbardziej.  
Zdziwienie stało się udziałem ogółu ludzi obecnych w pomieszczeniu.  
\- Co? – Pierwsza ocknęła się Mirtle.  
\- Rzuciła go! – Draco w dalszym ciągu się uśmiechał. – Teraz będzie tylko moja – rozmarzył się Ślizgon.  
\- O czym ty cukrzysz? – spytała Sam, rozczesując końcówki włosów, po uprzednim wyciągnięciu szczotki z jakiegoś kołtuna o bliżej nieokreślonym składzie.  
\- Teraz będzie moja!!! – Malfoy w dalszym ciągu powtarzał to zdanie, więc profesor Trelawney odezwała się tym wymownym tonem:  
\- Wiesz co, młody?  
\- Nie – odparł Draco zgodnie z oczekiwaniem.  
\- Idź, weź zimny prysznic – powiedziała Bu.  
\- Najlepiej lodowaty – dodała Mirtle.  
\- Najlepiej to w sadzawce albo w czymś takim, ale w zupełności wystarczy jezioro przed szkołą – powiedziała Mierzeja, po czym dodała: - Nie zapomnij o przeręblu.  
Draco popatrzył na nią zdziwiony i powiedział:  
\- I ty, Mierzejo, przeciwko mnie?! – Tu teatralnym gestem wskazał na daną osobę.  
\- Chyba coś pokręciłeś. – Bu zaczęła się zastanawiać. – Tam chyba była mowa o Brutusie, czy kimś takim.  
\- I ty, brutalu, przeciwko mnie? – spróbował jeszcze raz Malfoy. Efekt był zaskakujący. Mierzeja chwyciła Draco za gardło i wycedziła:  
\- Powtórz to, zapchlona góro zdechłego, końskiego ścierwa! No! Powtórz! – Tu potrząsnęła ofiarą.  
\- Ja… ghry… nieghr… gryhrygrychcia… gryghryłem…  
\- Co się mówi? – spytała Sam.  
\- Przegrhrg… amgr…  
\- Grzeczny chłopczyk – powiedziała Sam. – A teraz wycukrzaj stąd, bo jeszcze zmienię zdanie i z twoich flaków zrobię gęsie wątróbki, a z całej reszty struny do gitary!  
Draco, po przeanalizowaniu wyżej wymienionych przepowiedni, uznał za jedyne sensowne rozwiązanie ucieczkę. Powoli wycofał się do drzwi, po czym zwiał gdzie należało (czytaj: jak najdalej stąd).  
\- To jakiś idiota – powiedziała po chwili Bu.  
\- Nigdy nie twierdziłam, że jest inaczej. – Mierzeja wyciągnęła chustkę profesora Snape’a i wytrąbiła nos.  
\- Poszedł sobie? – Chomik wychyliła się zza drzwi.  
\- Tak. – Sybilla łączyła kolejne kłaki Sam w jedną długą nić. – To jakiś desperat – dodała po chwili.  
\- Samobójca – podsunęła Bu.  
\- Śmierć samobójcom! – oznajmiła Sam, podając Sybilli garść kłaków.  
\- Czy ty przypadkiem nie przesadzasz? – spytała Trelawney.  
\- Nigdy w życiu. – Tu zaczęła upinać włosiny gdzie należało.

***

Chomik zwiewała ile sił w łapkach, za nią zaś biegł Malfoy, krzycząc coś w stylu: „O najpiękniejsza bogini!”, „Nie zostawiaj mnie na tych ostępach!” (ustępach? – dop. Aurora) czy „Niewiele ci mogę dać!” i „Zostańmy razem!”. Na to ostatnie Chomik zareagowała całkiem zrozumiałym i zupełnie pewnym nerwowym drgnieniem oraz skrętem do najbliższego korytarza. Pech chciał, że Severus Snape właśnie wlepiał tam Pieckowi kolejne dwadzieścia punktów za zły kolor pergaminu w podręczniku. Piecyk zauważył uciekającą Chomik, która zniknęła za kolejnym zakrętem. Nie sposób było nie zauważyć Malfoya, więc Michał podstawił mu nogę.  
\- Gryffindor traci dwadzieścia punktów – oświadczył Severus.  
\- Zobacz, co zrobiłeś z moimi kwiatkami! – Draco był wściekły.  
\- Ty masz szlaban – oznajmił Snape Malfoyowi, ale zanim Piecek coś dodał, to powiedział jeszcze: - Ty też.  
Piecyk nie był wniebowzięty. Wolałby szlaban z Chomikiem.  
\- O co wam chodzi z tą dziewczyną? – zdziwił się Severus.  
\- Ona jest miła, sympatyczna… - zaczął wyliczać Ślizgon.  
\- Tak, wiem – przerwał mu Severus. – Ale to jest szkoła! Rozumiecie?! Szkoła! Szkoła, a nie Dom Negocjowalnego Afektu! Tu się nie gania za dziewczynami!  
\- Tak – mruknął Piecek.  
\- Jesteście zakochani – domyślił się Severus. – To zaproście ją na kolację, czy takie tam.  
\- Znawca się odezwał – mruknął Malfoy.  
\- Co? – zainteresował się Severus.  
\- Pytał się pan – ozwał się Piecyk – o co chodzi nam z tą dziewczyną.  
\- Tak? – Snape był zainteresowany.  
\- Udzielę więc odpowiedzi – kontynuował Michał. – O to samo, co panu i Sam, niekoniecznie, ale najlepiej w tej kolejności.  
\- Gryffindor traci trzydzieści punktów! – Snape był wściekły. – Do dyrektora! Już!

***

\- Zupełnie nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi – spokojnie odezwał się Dumbledore, po uprzednim wysłuchaniu trójstronnej relacji i odesłaniu „młodego pokolenia” (słowami w stylu „Młode pokolenie pójdzie teraz do Hagrida, pomagać przy Hipogryfach. A ty gdzie, Severusie?”) gdzie należało. – To młodzi chłopcy, testosteron i te sprawy, wiesz, o co chodzi.  
\- Nie.  
\- Nie zaprzeczaj. – Dyrektor spoglądał na Severusa, oczekując odpowiedniej reakcji. – Ty ganiałeś za Lily i nikt ci nie przeszkadzał.  
I oczywiście Albus doczekał się, a reakcja Snape’a była jak najbardziej zrozumiała, gdyż przedstawiała się w następujący sposób:  
1) Miszczunio zachmurzył swe oblicze;  
2) Oczy mu się zwęziły w wiadomy, złowrogi sposób;  
3) Severus nerwowo zaczął patrzeć raz po raz na swój lewy but, tudzież prawy.  
Padło jedno zdanie:  
\- Prosiłem cię, żebyś mi nigdy nie mówił o tej dziewczynie, gdyż nie mam ochoty o niej słyszeć – wycedził Snape.  
\- Czy ty mówisz o Lily? – spytał Albus, po czym nie zwracając zupełnie uwagi na Severusa, który miał bardzo dziwną minę, a przy okazji wzrok pałający nienawiścią, dodał: - Może bylibyście nawet ładną parą.  
\- Ci dwaj – zasyczał spomiędzy zaciśniętych szczęk Snape, co było zupełnie niezwiązane z Dumbledorem i jego zdaniem (w sensie budowy, zastosowania, funkcjonowania i tym podobnych) – mają szlaban do końca roku.  
\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że ty się uganiałeś za dziewczyną Jamesa – kontynuował niezrażenie dyrektor, nie zadając sobie trudu zrozumienia, że Severus najwyraźniej nie ma ochoty na tego typu rozmowy.  
\- Nigdy więcej nie mów do mnie o żonie Pottera!!! – Tu Severus wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami.  
\- Ciekawe, co go ugryzło? – zastanawiał się Dumbledore.

***

\- Sybillo? Jesteś tu? – spytał Snape, wchodząc do wieży.  
\- Nie ma mnie – usłyszał znajomy głos, dobiegający gdzieś z bliżej nieokreślonej oddali, więc Severus wszedł dalej, nie zadając sobie pytań typu „czy może tu być?”.  
\- Witaj, Severusie. – Trelawney siedziała w fotelu w pomieszczeniu przylegającym bezpośrednio do „Salonu Wróżenia”. Najwyraźniej była w dobrym humorze. – Usiądź. – Tu wskazała Miszczuniowi podobny fotel.  
\- Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać – zaczął prosto z mostu.  
\- O Sam, wiem; o Gryfonkach, wiem; o problemach, wiem; o Syriuszu, Lupinie i tych dwóch młodzikach, z których nie wiadomo jeszcze, co będzie, oraz o czymś, co się kiedyś stało, ale mniejsza o to.  
\- ?  
\- Ze względu na twe pewne no, tego… obowiązki – zaczęła Sybilla – chcę dać ci to. – Tu wyjęła złoty sweter. Nie był on bynajmniej z cennego kruszcu, ale Severus znał ten kolor. Kiedy wziął nietypowe odzienie, które okazało się sweterkiem + golfik + różne takie, zrozumiał, że jego przypuszczenia są poprawnymi przypuszczeniami.  
\- Coś ty zrobiła Sam? – spytał.  
\- Nic – odparła Sybilla z niewzruszonym spokojem, po czym dodała: - Nie ma potrzeby się denerwować.  
\- Jak się mam nie denerwować… – Severus wstał z fotela i popatrzył z góry („Śnieżki?”) na Trelawney. – …kiedy ty wręczasz mi sweterek z jej włosów?!  
\- To, że masz w ręku według ciebie niezbity dowód na coś tam, nie oznacza, że dana rzecz takowym dowodem jest. – Sybilla również wstała. – Oznacza to jedynie, że ta rzecz jest tym, a nie czym innym, co jest całkowicie niepewnym dowodem o nikłym znaczeniu dla mnie. Dla ciebie też.  
\- Nie miałaś prawa strzyc Sam – poinformował Sybillę Severus. Był zły.  
\- A kto powiedział, że ja ją ostrzygłam? – oburzyła się Trelawney.  
\- To jest dowód. – Tu Snape potrząsnął sweterkiem.  
\- Cukier, nie dowód. – Sybilla nie chciała się kłócić, ale skoro Severus chciał, to była już inna sprawa.  
\- To przedstaw mi dowód – zażądał  
\- Dowód jest taki – powiedziała spokojnie Trelawney – a nie inny. Oznacza to tylko to, że na kolacji mamy gościa.  
\- To bez sensu.  
\- Sens jest, dowód też, a po kolacji masz rozmowę z Dumbledorem.  
\- Już miałem jedną.  
\- Nic nie szkodzi. – Sybilla wskazała Severusowi drzwi. – Idź, przebierz się i nie zapomnij odwiedzić Syriusza w skrzydle szpitalnym.  
\- A co mu się stało? – zainteresował się Miszczunio.  
\- Zapalenie krtani.

***

Severus odziany jak należy tzn. w sweter (nie miał fioletowego pojęcia, w jaki sposób Sybilli udało się skompletować takąż ilość kłaków Sam, ale obiecał sobie, że się dowie, oraz, że nic ani nikt mu w tym nie przeszkodzi, gdyż on to musi wiedzieć – cała reszta ma teoretyczny zakaz uzyskiwania takowych wieści, które mogłyby ewentualnie posłużyć jako jakaś tam nikła nawet informacja o mocy Dziewicy – jego wewnętrzne oko mówiło mu o tym, przy użyciu dość czytelnych znaków -> ból głowy, to nie było to, co Severus lubi najbardziej – ba, całkiem nie lubi, ale chwilowo nie zamierzał się przejmować pewnymi rzeczami, bo pewne rzeczy nie chciały się przejmować nim, więc się nie przejmował) udał się do skrzydła szpitalnego.  
Poppy powitała go słowami:  
\- Co znowu zrobiłeś?  
\- Nic – odparł zgodnie z prawdą, co jednak nie usatysfakcjonowało Pomfrey.  
\- To co się stało? – dopytywała się.  
\- Nic – uciął Severus. – Czy tam jest Syriusz? – Tu wychylił się zza ramienia pielęgniarki.  
\- Tak. A ty do niego?  
\- Cóż za domyślność! – zakpił Severus, po czym pomaszerował do widocznego z daleka Blacka.  
\- Jak się masz? – powitał Łapę. – Mam nadzieję, że źle, bo ci się to należało, wstrętny pchlarzu!  
Syriusz poruszył prawą dłonią, próbując powiedzieć coś w ten sposób Severusowi.  
\- Nie możesz mówić – domyślił się Miszczunio. – Za długo szczekałeś? – dodał z kpiącym uśmieszkiem.  
Black w dalszym ciągu gestykulował, więc Severus spróbował go zrozumieć.  
\- Powoli powtórz – powiedział spokojnie. – Od początku.  
Więc Severus zaczął przyglądać się gestom Łapy. Syriusz wyprostował wskazujący, środkowy i serdeczny palec i poziomo ułożył dłoń, jednocześnie przodem do Severusa. Snape pomyślał chwilę i spytał:  
\- Trzy?  
Syriusz zaprzeczył.  
\- Cztery? Coś? Widły? Mangusta? Małpa? Krokodyl? Kreatura? Osioł? Popkorn? Ja? Ty? Sam? Cośkolwiek? Wielkie? Małe? Koczkodan?  
Łapa cały czas przecząco kręcił głową.  
\- Może znajdź jakiegoś tłumacza? – zasugerował Severus.  
Do dalszych konwersacji jednak nie doszło, bo do pomieszczenia wpadł Piecyk, wrzaskiem oznajmiając, że coś się stało Chomikowi, więc Poppy poszła za nim. Severus poinformował Syriusza:  
\- Jeszcze tu wrócę. – I pognał za Pomfrey.

***

Tak jak tego oczekiwał Severus, na miejscu wypadku był Malfoy i Mierzeja oraz główna poszkodowana w postaci Chomika. Ta ostatnia tłumaczyła wszystkim zawzięcie, że nic jej nie jest; Sam informowała, że Chomik ma złamaną łapkę, tylko jeszcze o tym nie wie, więc może zaprzeczać; Malfoy natomiast trzymał się za nos, z którego (nosa, ma się rozumieć) kapała krew. Schody, bo cała scena działa się na nich, nie przejawiały specjalnego zainteresowania zaistniałą sytuacją.  
\- Pragnę dodać – powiedziała Sam – że tak nie wygląda normalna koniczyna.  
\- Jasne, że nie wygląda – potwierdził Piecek. – Bo nie ma oczu.  
\- Kto? – zaciekawił się Severus.  
\- Mój nos… - jęczał Malfoy.  
\- Moglibyście się zamknąć? – zasugerowała Poppy.  
\- Nic mi nie jest – tłumaczyła Chomik.  
\- Zamknij się! – upomniał ją Severus.  
\- A świstak siedzi i zawija je w te sreberka – skomentowała Sam.  
\- Czy ktoś ma chusteczkę? – zapytał Malfoy.  
\- Masz skrzywienie psychiczne – oznajmiła Sam Pieckowi.  
\- To wszystko winą Jędrzeja – odparował Gryfon.  
\- Mój nos…  
\- Zamknij się – powiedziała Chomik. – Moja ręka… - jęknęła.  
\- Jesteś niesubordynowany – oznajmiła Mierzeja.  
\- A przy okazji niedysponowany – oznajmiła Poppy.  
\- Ale kto? – spytał Malfoy.  
\- Ty – powiedziała Mierzeja.  
\- Masz chusteczkę? – Malfoy zmienił temat.  
\- Nie!  
\- Moja ręka… Chyba masz rację. – Chomik przyznała rację Mierzei. – Boli.  
\- Mój nos…  
\- Jak możesz oskarżać mnie o niesubordynację? – zauważył nieprzytomnie Piecek.  
\- Idź mi stąd! – wydarła się Mierzeja, pomagając wstać Chomikowi.  
\- Czy ktoś ma chusteczkę?  
\- Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów.  
\- I co ja z tego mam? – oburzył się Michał.  
\- Z czego? – Sam nie wiedziała, o co chodzi.  
\- Pomagam wam i takie tam różne.  
\- Ty? Nam? – oburzył się Malfoy.  
\- Zamknij się, Ślizgonie.  
\- Spadaj na drzewo, Piecyk. – Malfoy się zirytował i dostał w nos ponownie. – Ałaaa!!!  
\- Zamknij się – oznajmiła Poppy.  
\- Totalny chaos. – Chomik zeszła parę stopni w towarzystwie podpory w postaci Sam.  
\- Ała! Ała! Ała! – Piecyk machał ręką, którą przyłożył Draco. – Dlaczego ten cukrzony Ślizgon ma taką twardą twarz?!  
\- To krew? – spytała Sam.  
\- Tak. – Chomik to powiedziała.  
\- Nie moja krew? – upewniła się.  
\- Zdecydowanie nie! Ała! Ała! Ała! Ała! Cukier! Jak widać na załączonym obrazku, źródłem jest Malfoy! Moja ręka! Cukier! – Piecek się wściekał.  
\- Krew – powtórzyła Sam.  
\- Mój nos!  
\- Ała!  
\- Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów.  
\- Malfoy do skrzydła szpitalnego – zakomunikowała Poppy.  
\- Krew – powtórzyła Sam.  
Chomik popatrzyła na bladą Mierzeję i oznajmiła:  
\- Malfoy! Zjeżdżaj stąd!  
\- Krew…  
\- Ała.  
\- Cukier!  
\- Ja chcę być jak najdalej stąd! – zakomunikowała Chomik.  
\- Krew…  
\- Co jej jest? – spytał Severus, patrząc na bladą Sam.  
\- Krew.  
\- Moja ręka! Ała! – Piecek w dalszym ciągu machał bolącą koniczyną.  
\- Malfoy! Ile razy mam ci powtarzać?! – zagrzmiała Poppy. – Do skrzydła szpitalnego!  
\- Krew – stwierdziła po raz kolejny Mierzeja, po czym odpłynęła, w sensie zemdlała. Severus zauważył tylko, jak dziewczyna upada i spada ze schodów. Chomik uczepiona jej ramienia zachwiała się, po czym również by spadła, gdyby nie interwencja Piecka, który pomógł jej utrzymać równowagę. Snape pochylił się nad Sam, która z nieznanych mu przyczyn wylądowała u jego stóp.  
\- Gryffindor traci dwadzieścia punktów – oznajmił w kierunku Piecka.  
\- Ale za co? – spytała Chomik.  
\- Za całokształt twórczy – wycedził Severus, po czym rozpostarł nad Sam zaklęcie w sensie zaklęcia, które nazywało się „Zaklęciem rozpoznawania urazów wewnętrznych i zewnętrznych celem ratowania życia lub czegoś innego osobie poszkodowanej na skutek upadku”.  
\- Co pan robi? – spytała Chomik.  
\- Nie twój interes – odparł Snape z właściwą sobie delikatnością.  
\- Wy dwoje. – Poppy wskazała na Michała i Chomika. – Do skrzydła! Szybciutko!  
Severus cały czas na wszelkie możliwe sposoby próbował stwierdzić, co dolega Sam, ale doszedł jedynie do następujących tu i teraz wniosków:  
1) Będzie ją bolała głowa,  
2) Złamała paznokieć,  
3) Będzie ją bolała głowa,  
co zupełnie Miszczunia nie zadowalało. Gdy jednak przeanalizował całą sprawę, doszedł do konkluzji, że nie jest źle, po czym wziął Sam na ręce i podążył tropem Poppy.

***

\- Jesteś paskudnym idiotą ze skrzywieniem wszystkiego, co możliwe! – oznajmiła Chomik. – Odczep się do ciężkiego cukru, bo jak cię trzasnę tym gipsem… – Tu pokazała Malfoyowi usztywniony opatrunek lewej ręki. – …to z twojego nosa nie będzie co zbierać!  
\- Oczep se od moego osa – powiedział Malfoy. Jego nos był zapuchnięty, co było całkowicie zrozumiałe.  
\- Chętnie się odczepię – oznajmił Piecyk z sąsiedniego łóżka – kiedy ty… – Tu wskazał na Ślizgona ręką z usztywnionymi trzema palcami prawej dłoni. – …odcukrzysz się od mojej dziewczyny.  
-A co to ma do rzeczy? – spytała Chomik.  
\- ?  
\- ?  
\- Co wy robicie? – spytała Poppy.  
\- Konserwujemy – odparł Piecek.  
\- Macie natychmiast wracać do wieży – zakomunikowała Pomfrey, wskazując Gryfonów. – Chomik na zdjęcie gipsu za dziesięć dni, a tobie… – Tu wskazała na Michała. – …zdejmę dybki za cztery dni, więc zmiatajcie!  
Polecenie zostało wykonane w pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Po chwili do pomieszczenia wtargnął Dumbledore i oświadczył:  
\- Panie Malfoy! Pan pozwoli ze mną!

***

\- Mogłabyś mi wytłumaczyć – wycedził Severus w kierunku Poppy – dlaczego ona się jeszcze nie ocknęła?  
\- To jest normalne.  
\- Jak na to wszystko patrzę… – Tu Snape wskazał wymownym gestem skrzydło szpitalne. – …to zaczynam wątpić.  
\- A to już nie mój problem – oświadczyła Poppy.  
\- Ale nic jej nie jest? – upewniał się Miszczunio.  
\- Nie.  
\- Uff…  
\- Wiesz co, Severusie? – Pomfrey popatrzyła na niego z ukosa. – Czasami myślę, że masz albo coś nie tak z głową, albo się zakochałeś.  
\- Nie cukrz tylko zrób coś!

***

-Panie Malfoy – zaczął dyrektor – zachowuje się pan jak wariat.  
\- To myłosc – wybełkotał Draco.  
\- To wszystko wyjaśnia.

***

Sam otworzyła oczy i stwierdziła, że ktoś się jej przygląda. Tym kimś był Severus Snape, co wprawiło w ruch dość skomplikowane i pokrętne myślenie Sam, ale zanim powiedziała cokolwiek, głos zabrał Miszczunio.  
\- No, nareszcie! Już myślałem, że się nigdy nie ockniesz.  
\- Co? – spytała półprzytomnie, szukając okularów.  
\- Przestraszyłaś mnie.  
\- O, są! – ucieszyła się, po czym spytała: - Czy pan coś mówił?  
\- Nic – odparł Severus.  
\- Masz. – Pomfrey zmaterializowała się w sensie przyszła, ma się rozumieć, i podała kubek z czymś tam Sam. Dziewczyna powąchała opary unoszące się nad bezmiarem wód i, postawiwszy kubek na szafce, oznajmiła z wrodzoną stanowczością:  
\- Nigdy w życiu tego nie wypiję!  
\- Zrobisz to, co mówię – warknęła Poppy.  
\- Nie – odparła spokojnie Sam, zakładając kapcie i wstając z łóżka.  
\- Albo ją przekonasz, żeby zrobiła to, co powiedziałam – ostrzegła Severusa Pomfrey – albo ja nie ręczę za ewentualne skutki.  
\- Czego? – spytała Mierzeja.  
\- Masz dopilnować, żeby to wypiła. – To powiedziawszy, Pomfrey poszła sobie.

***

\- To nie tłumaczy pańskiego zachowania, panie Malfoy – powiedział dyrektor.  
\- Zdae sobie z tego sprae.  
\- Ma pan gościa, panie Malfoy. – Tu Albus wskazał drzwi, w których stał Lucjusz.  
\- Tato? – zaczął zdziwiony Malfoy.  
\- Przynosisz wstyd naszej rodzinie – zaczął Lucjusz, podchodząc do Draco.  
\- Ale ja… - próbował wtrącić Ślizgon, ale nie było mu dane dokończyć.  
-…wstyd i hańbę! – kontynuował Lucjusz.  
\- Może porozmawiajcie sobie – zasugerował ni z tego, ni z owego Dumbledore i wyszedł z gabinetu.  
\- Zakochać się w szlamie! – grzmiał Lucjusz. – Do tego w takiej, co przyjechała tu na stypendium i do tego jest z Gryffindoru!  
\- To nie jest moja wina… - tłumaczył się Draco.  
\- Albo przestaniesz zachowywać się jak skończony idiota, albo przeniosę cię do szkoły w jakimś odległym miejscu!  
\- Tak, tato.

***

\- Pani Pomfrey ma rację – próbował racjonalnie argumentować Snape. – Powinnaś to wypić i wypoczywać.  
\- Ludzie! – Sam założyła szlafrok. – Dlaczego, do ciężkiego cukru, ja mam cały czas tylko odpoczywać? Może mi to ktoś wytłumaczy!?!  
\- Jesteś nadzieją Slytherinu – powiedział Severus.  
\- W dalszym ciągu nie rozumiem, o co chodzi – powiedziała Mierzeja.  
\- Nie powinnaś się przemęczać – zasugerował Snape.  
\- Panie profesorze Black? Co się panu stało? – spytała, zauważając Łapę, który dość szybko gestykulował.  
\- Mamy problem – tłumaczyła – nie ma czasu, nadchodzi Pan Ciemności. Co?!?!  
\- Powinnaś to wypić – kontynuował niezrażony Severus.  
\- Nie mam ochoty. Jeśli pan ma czas, to pańska sprawa, bo ja go nie mam. – Tu pstryknęła palcami i pojawiło się odpowiednie odzienie. – No, powiedzmy. – Po czym, wygładziwszy szatę, postanowiła odejść.  
Snape dogonił ją za drzwiami do skrzydła szpitalnego.  
\- Wracaj natychmiast! – zażądał.  
\- Nie!  
\- Wrócisz. – Tu Severus chwycił ją za nadgarstek. – Natychmiast.  
\- To boli – oświadczyła.  
\- Wracasz do skrzydła szpitalnego.  
\- Pan się o mnie troszczy czy pan postradał zmysły? – zasugerowała.  
\- Na pewno się nie troszczę – warknął Severus, starając się zaciągnąć ją do skrzydła szpitalnego. – A co do tej drugiej możliwości, to cały czas nie mam stuprocentowej pewności.  
\- Zaraz dostanę wezwanie do gabinetu dyrektora – powiedziała spokojnie. – Pan również, więc nie chciałabym się spóźnić.  
Po czym telepnęła się do gabinetu Dumbledore’a.

***

Draco i Lucjusz byli bardzo zdziwieni, gdy w gabinecie dyrektora zmaterializowała się jakaś dziewczyna o blond włosach i Severus Snape trzymający ją za rękę.  
Miszczunio od razu puścił dłoń Sam, bo to była niezaprzeczalnie ona, i powitał Lucjusza słowami:  
\- Miło mi cię widzieć.  
Pan Malfoy był dość zdziwiony, bo:  
1) Severus trzymał kogoś za rękę;  
2) Tym kimś była dziewczyna;  
3) Draco nagle złapał się za nos;  
4) Severus próbował udawać, że nie jest zaskoczony;  
5) Dziewczyna nie przejawiała jakiegokolwiek zainteresowania jego osobą, co mu się nie podobało.  
W końcu jednak po dość długiej chwili ciszy odezwała się:  
\- Miło mi pana poznać, choć nie wiem, kim pan jest. – I, ku niezadowoleniu Severusa (niezadowolenie to mało powiedziane!), uśmiechnęła się.  
\- Hmm… Yhm… Jestem Lucjusz Malfoy – powiedział Lucjusz zgodnie z prawdą.  
\- A ja jestem Sam.  
\- Bardzo mi miło. – Lucjusz najwyraźniej zaczynał łapać, że ma do czynienie z kimś, o kim pisał syn. – To ty jesteś Mierzeja. – Tu energicznie potrząsnął jej prawicą. – Wiele o tobie słyszałem – kontynuował niezrażony (Severus mordował go wzrokiem).  
\- Mógłby pan puścić moją rękę? – zasugerowała w dalszym ciągu się uśmiechając.  
Lucjusz zostawił prawicę Sam w świętym spokoju i powiedział do syna:  
\- Nie mógłbyś zakochać się w kimś takim jak ona?  
Sam udała, że tego nie słyszy, Malfoy, trzymając się za nos, cofnął się o kilka kroków, a Snape w myśli rozkładał Lucjusza na czynniki pierwsze. Zapanowało niezręczne milczenie, które przerwał Severus.  
\- Czy ktoś mi może wyjaśnić, co się tu dzieje? Dlaczego wszyscy zachowujecie się jak matoły w pełnym tegoż słowa znaczeniu? Może mnie oświecicie, co się tu dzieje lub się stało? Dlaczego ty, Lucjuszu, zachwycasz się moją podopieczną i dlaczego twój syn trzyma się za nos? No?  
\- A skąd ja mam wiedzieć? – Lucjusz wzruszył ramionami. – A właściwie to co ci się stało w nos? – Pytanie skierowano do Draco.  
\- Ja nic nie zrobiłem – powiedział.  
Wszyscy spojrzeli na Sam.  
\- Coś zrobiłaś? – spytał Severus. – Coś, o czym JA – podkreślił ostatni wyraz – nie wiem?  
Draco schował się za jednym z foteli.  
\- Czy mi się wydaje – odezwał się Lucjusz – że chyba coś z tobą nie tak. Boisz się dziewczyny?  
\- Nie boję się – odezwał się Malfoy zza mebla.  
\- Na pewno? – spytała Sam ze swym cudownym uśmieszkiem.  
\- Czy ktoś zwraca tu uwagę na to, co ja mówię? – spytał rozdrażniony Severus.  
\- Czy ktoś mi wytłumaczy… – Lucjusz też nie miał dobrego humoru. – …dlaczego… – Tu wyciągnął Draco zza fotela. – …on zachowuje się, jakby się jej bał?  
\- Mówi pan o mnie „jej”. – Sam robiła się zła.  
\- No więc? – dopytywał się Severus.  
\- Dlaczego się boisz tej miłej młodej damy? – poprawił się Lucjusz.  
\- To proste – wpadł mu w słowo Severus. – Dała mu pięścią w nos i teraz chłopak ma uraz psychiczny.  
\- To prawda? – Lucjusz zdziwił się, po czym już bez zastanowienia chwycił syna za ucho i wyprowadził go z gabinetu. Z daleka dało się słyszeć:  
\- Miała rację, dając ci w nos! Jesteś nieudolną próbą kopii mnie! Nie jestem pewny, z kim twoja matka przyprawiła mi rogi! A ja myślałem, że to Potter był rogaczem!  
Cały wywód przerywany był słowami:  
\- Moje ucho! Au! To boli!

***

\- Może mi wytłumaczysz – zaczął Severus, siadając na fotelu – dlaczego uderzyłaś Draco w nos, bo, jak sądzę, zrobiłaś to, prawda?  
\- Zasłużył sobie. – Odpowiedź Mierzei była tym, czym można by się spodziewać, a mianowicie stwierdzeniem faktu.  
\- To nie tłumaczy, dlaczego to zrobiłaś – powiedział Snape, rozpinając guzik przy kołnierzu szaty.  
\- Chomik siedziała na balustradzie – stwierdziła Sam, stając tyłem do Severusa i krzyżując ramiona w geście „Nic ci do tego”. – A Malfoy nagle ją przestraszył i ona spadła, a że ma instynkt, to się skończyło na złamaniu ręki, a nie karku. Piecek się przestraszył, Malfoy też, a ja, nie widząc innego wyjścia, wysłałam Gryfona, gdzie trzeba, a Draco dostał w nos, bo mu się należało.  
Severus wstał i podszedł do dziewczyny.  
\- Będę zmuszony dać ci szlaban.  
\- Tak? – spytała, obracając się do niego.  
\- Niestety.  
\- Fajny sweter – powiedziała. – Profesor Trelawney ma talent.  
\- Nie zmieniaj tematu – spokojnie stwierdził Snape.  
\- Nie mam zamiaru.  
Na te słowa wszedł do gabinetu Dumbledore prowadząc za sobą Ollivandera.  
\- A ten tu czego? – mruknął Snape.  
\- Severusie – ozwał się Albus – pan Ollivander pomoże znaleźć odpowiednie rozwiązanie problemu związanego z różdżką Sam.  
\- Fajnie wiedzieć – powiedział Severus. – Ale może jutro? Ona jeszcze nie jadła kolacji, a jest już późno.  
\- Potrafię sama powiedzieć, że dziś nie mam dość ochoty na zabawę w te dobieranie różnych dziwnych rzeczy – oznajmiła Mierzeja. – Żegnam.  
Tu telepnęła się.


	13. Chapter 13

Ranek budził się normalnie. Sam wstała, po odpowiednio długim czasie wyszła z łazienki i podążyła do Wielkiej Sali. Jak zwykle była pierwsza. Reszta ludzi pojawiła się około ósmej, ostrożnie stąpając i wypatrując ewentualnych zagrożeń, jakie mogłyby ich czekać w piątek trzynastego. Kto oczekiwał mocnych wrażeń, nie zawiódł się.  
Ludzie jedli, nerwowo się rozglądając, więc nic nie umknęło ich uwadze. Nagle dał się słyszeć pisk i kilka dziewczyn z Hufflepuffu wskoczyło na ławkę.  
\- Czy znowu zapomnieliście o pułapkach na myszy? – spytała pani Sprout.  
\- Nie sądzę – odezwał się sennie Albus.  
\- Mogłyby bardziej uważać, bo różdżki nie lubią, gdy się nimi rzuca – powiedział Ollivander.  
Tymczasem nikt nie wiedział, o co chodzi. Dopiero po chwili pojawił się orangutan w towarzystwie galarety. Ta ostatnia była przyczyną całego zajścia.  
\- Violet do lochów – zakomenderował Severus.  
\- Uuk.  
\- Jak chcesz, to ty też – warknął.  
\- Jesteś nieczuły na uczucia wyższe – oznajmił ni z tego, ni z owego Lupin.  
\- A co ci do tego! – Severus był zły. – Jazda do lochu!!!  
I galareta w towarzystwie Bibliotekarza odeszła w wiadomym kierunku.

***

\- Sam! Zaczekaj! – To Albus próbował zwrócić na siebie uwagę dziewczyny. – Trzeba zając się różdżką.  
\- Nie chcę różdżki – oznajmiła.  
\- To nie zależy od ciebie. – To Severus włączył się do rozmowy.  
\- To bez sensu – oznajmiła. – To była szósta różdżka, ta, która eksplodowała, i miałam ją najdłużej.  
\- To znaczy ile? – zainteresował się Dumbledore.  
\- Hm… Półtora roku – odparła.  
\- Ludzie! Co ty z tymi różdżkami robiłaś?! – spytał Severus.  
\- Nie pamiętam – odparła.  
\- Nie przejmuj się – powiedział Dumbledore. – Mam dla ciebie coś, co nie da się łatwo rozwalić.

***

Ollivander czekał w gabinecie, więc gdy Albus, Snape i Mierzeja weszli tam, zostali powitani przez stwierdzenie:  
\- Niestety, nie mam czasu, skończyłem, to będzie działać. Na pewno. – Po czym wyszedł.  
\- Dziwny jakiś – stwierdził Dumbledore. – No ale trudno.  
Na biurku leżała laska maga. Nie byłoby w tym nic niezwykłego, gdyby nie fakt, że była zielono-srebrna z zielonym kamieniem zamiast gałki na czubku. Srebrny wąż oplatający laskę wyglądał imponująco, zwłaszcza że między otwartymi szczękami błyszczał szmaragd, bo to właśnie o nim była mowa wcześniej.  
Dumbledore wziął laskę do ręki – miała około 185 cm, w sensie laska tyle mierzyła, więc kiedy wręczył ją Sam ze słowami: „To dla ciebie”, była ona wyższa od Mierzei.  
\- Czy to jest to, o czym ja myślę? – spytała Sam.  
\- Tak.  
\- Nie mogę jej przyjąć! – oświadczyła. – Nie mogę!  
\- Dlaczego? – spytał Albus.  
\- Ja nie mogę – stwierdziła. – Niczym nie zasłużyłam na ten zaszczyt.  
\- Salazar by nie protestował – odparł Dumbledore. „Bo jest martwy” – dodał w myślach.  
\- Dałeś jej…? – zaczął Severus.  
\- Tak. Laskę Salazara Slytherina – spokojnie powiedział dyrektor.  
\- Ja nie mogę! – powiedziała niezrażona Sam.  
\- Dałeś jej laskę Salazara?! – Snape był w szoku. – Przecież ją zniszczono!  
\- I tu się mylisz – oznajmił Albus z miną wielce zadowoloną. – Zniszczono tylko rdzeń, a moc laski nie zależy od niego w takim stopniu, w jakim można by przypuszczać. Rdzeń świadczy o właścicielu, a laska pomaga okiełznać moc, dlatego wewnątrz niej… – Te słowa zwrócił do Mierzei. – …jest twój włos. Nie możesz mi jej oddać, bo to już twoja laska.  
\- Ale ja nie mogę! – kontynuowała Jungfrau.  
\- Umówmy się – powiedział Albus. – Jeśli nie będziesz zadowolona z tej oto… – Tu wskazał na byłą własność Salazara. – …laski, to poszukamy innego sposobu, by pomóc ci okiełznać moc. Zgoda?  
\- Zgoda – burknęła Sam.  
\- A mnie to się już nikt o zdanie nie pyta, tak?! – Severus był poirytowany.  
\- To nie twoja sprawa – powiedział Albus.  
\- To moja podopieczna. – Snape nie wiedzieć czemu nagle zaczął mieć pewne opory („opary?”). – A ja nie wyrażam zgody na coś takiego.  
\- Mam zamiar ocalić szkołę przed tym, co nadchodzi. Był u mnie Syriusz i z jego pokrętnych gestów wydedukowałem, że coś się zbliża, ale tym kimś nie jest jeszcze Dziewiec, tylko Czarny Pan.  
\- A co to ma do rzeczy? – spytał Severus.  
\- Może Sam pomoże, gdy inne środki nie przyniosą efektu.  
\- ?  
\- Sam? – Tu dyrektor rozejrzał się nerwowo. – Sam? Gdzie jesteś?  
\- Teraz już wiesz, że nie można jej pozwolić na kontrolę nad mocą, bo sobie ciebie oleje. – Snape również się rozejrzał.  
\- Gdzie ona jest?  
\- Telepnęła się! A czego się spodziewałeś? Może myślałeś, że ona zapyta cię, czy może wyjść?  
\- To co TERAZ? – Albus był nieco zdziwiony, załamany i takie tam różne, na skutek czegoś tam.  
\- Nic.  
\- Jak to nic? – zdenerwował się Albus.  
\- Nic.  
\- Nie zamierzasz jej szukać? – Dumbledore był nieco wytrącony z równowagi, więc sięgnął do szuflady biurka i, wyciągnąwszy butelkę i dwie szklanki, spytał: - Napijesz się, Severusie?  
\- Dzięki, ale idę jej poszukać.

***

\- Tak więc – stwierdził Rasemus Vilages – zastosowanie tej reguły matematycznej gwarantuje szybkie rozwiązanie wyżej wymienionego problemu numerologicznego.  
Chomik, która dawno skończyła obliczenia, nudziła się niemiłosiernie i została wyrwana z takiegoż stanu przez nagłe wtargnięcie do klasy profesora Snape’a.  
\- Jest tu Sam? – spytał.  
\- Nie – odpowiedziała tak jak Chomik znudzona Andy.  
\- Gryffindor traci pięć punktów – oznajmił Severus i zniknął za drzwiami.  
\- Kto to jest Sam? – Rasemus nie miał pojęcia, o kim mowa.  
\- Nie zna pan Sam???????? – Chomik zrobiła zdziwioną minę.  
\- Nie może jej pan nie znać – zapewniła pospiesznie Bu. – To jest praktycznie niewykonalne.  
\- Ma lekcję na czwartej godzinie – powiedziała Mirtle.  
\- I ma długie blond kłaki – dołączył Piecek ze zdziwieniem obserwując to, co znalazł na rękawie szaty, a co niezaprzeczalnie było włosem Sam, a co z kolei nie bardzo ucieszyło znalazcę.  
\- A… ona. – Vilages zdawał się rozumieć, o czym mowa.  
\- No! Ona! – ucieszył się Piecek. „Ten nieskoordynowany myślowo nauczyciel nareszcie zdał sobie sprawę, o kim mowa” – pomyślał.  
\- Ale za co on wam odjął punkty? – Numerolog nie wiedział chyba zbyt wiele o świecie poza pracownią.  
\- Nie on – warknęła Chomik – tylko Profesor Snape. – Tu zrobiła maślane oczy, a Piecek na skutek wyżej wymienionych oczu załamał się.  
\- Ale dlaczego? – pytał w dalszym ciągu Rasemus.  
\- Nas się pan pyta? – zdziwiła się Bu.

***

Przerwa okazała się tym, czego Severus Snape nie lubił najbardziej. Dziki tłum uczniów wylewający się z wszelkiego rodzaju dziur w ścianach w postaci drzwi i nie tylko na pewno nie ułatwiał profesorowi życia, a tym bardziej poszukiwania Sam.  
Jedyną rzeczą, jaką zobaczył Miszczunio (o ile to była rzecz), był tłum.  
\- Hufflepuff traci pięć punktów – oznajmił, gdy wpadł na niego jakiś Puchon.

***

Sam siedziała w wieży Sybilli i nic, bo Trelawney sobie poszła.

***

W piątek Severus miał tylko dwie godziny. Ślizgoni i Gryfoni – tuż po lunchu. Lekcja miała się zaraz zacząć, a on wciąż nie znalazł Sam.  
Znalazła się sama – przyszła na lekcję, tak po prostu, jakby nic się nie stało.  
\- Dobrze, że jesteś – powitał ją, ale ona nawet nie odpowiedziała. Przeszła tylko obok niego z tą laską i nawet jednym spojrzeniem nie obdarzyła Miszczunia. Severus doszedł do wniosku, że lepsza Mierzeja niż jej ewentualny brak, więc zajęcia upłynąć miały spokojnie. Były to dwie godziny „otruj się sam” – nadobowiązkowych, podyktowanych dobrowolnym przymusem zajęć.  
Mierzeja postawiła laskę pod ścianą tuż za sobą i zajęła miejsce jej przeznaczone i takie tam różne inne.  
\- Dziś zajmiemy się właściwościami… – zaczął Severus, próbując zignorować Hermionę Granger, która już zgłaszała się do odpowiedzi – …promieniowania i jego wpływem na istoty… - Tu musiał zignorować jeszcze rękę Chomika, gdyż i ona zgłaszała się do odpowiedzi. - …żywe – dokończył.  
Malfoy rozglądał się nerwowo, obawiając się kolejnego uderzenia w nos. Hermiona i Chomik cały czas chciały odpowiadać. Sam patrzyła na niego dziwnie, a cała reszta siedziała jak na szpilkach, obawiając się tego, co nieuniknione i takich tam.  
\- Dziś nie pytam – warknął Severus, po czym zaczął wykład. Mówił, i mówił, i mówił. Po paru minutach Chomik napisała do Andy:  
„To prawdziwa laska maga.”  
Mirtle odbazgrała:  
„Zielona?”  
„A co to ma do rzeczy?” – Chomik pisała dalej – „Jest stara”  
„Sam?”  
„Laska!”  
„Ciekawe czyja?”  
„Wygląda jak ta z rycin – jak laska Salazara Slytherina!!”  
Tu nastąpiła seria następujących przypadków:  
Andy, mając problemy z odszyfrowaniem notatki Chomika, przeczytała na głos:  
\- Kogo? Salcesona Slytherina??????  
Na sali zaległa cisza, którą przerwał Severus.  
\- Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów.  
\- Ale za co? – spytała Chomik.  
\- Za pisanie do siebie liścików, a jeśli tak bardzo chcecie, to kolejne dziesięć za obrażanie pamięci jednego z założycieli tej szkoły.  
\- No ładnie – burknął Piecek.  
Po sali rozszedł się pomruk niezadowolenia.  
\- Na następnej lekcji zajmiemy się czymś innym – oznajmił Severus. – A teraz jazda na przerwę.  
Ludzie opuszczali pracownię Snape’a trzy razy szybciej niż do niej wchodzili, co było wynikiem całej godziny stresu związanego z lekcją prowadzoną przez Miszczunia. Sam wyszła ostatnia w dalszym ciągu nie patrząc na Severusa.  
„Co się dzieje?” – zaczął się zastanawiać.

***

\- To laska Salazara Slytherina? – spytała Chomik Sam.  
\- Tak.  
\- Mogę potrzymać? – spytała Andy.  
\- Tylko nie wydłub komuś oka – powiedziała Bu, wychylając się zza ramienia Chomika.  
Mirtle wzięła laskę do ręki, obróciła nią kilka razy i powiedziała, a raczej głośno stwierdziła:  
\- Fajna. – Po chwili zaś dodała: - Potęgo Księżyca, działaj!!!  
Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią, ale nic się nie stało.  
\- Potęgo Marsa? – próbowała dalej Andy. Również nic. – Wenus? Saturna? Urana?  
Sam odebrała jej laskę i spytała:  
\- Czy ty się aby na pewno dobrze czujesz?  
\- Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów – oznajmił Severus. – Mirtle do skrzydła szpitalnego.  
\- Ale jej nic nie jest – zaprotestowała Chomik.  
\- To się jeszcze okaże – warknął Severus do Chomika, patrząc na Bu. – Co tu jeszcze robisz?! – zagrzmiał. – Do skrzydła szpitalnego, ale już!!!  
Andy wzruszyła ramionami i pomaszerowała w wyznaczonym kierunku.  
\- A reszta do sali! – Severus postanowił zapanować nad ludźmi, którzy obecnie głośno rozmawiali o lasce Sam, Salazarze Slytherinie i Mirtle. – Gryffindor traci pięć punktów! Jeśli się nie zamkniecie, to będzie dwadzieścia!  
Oczywiście podziałało to na ludzi, którzy już wracali z przerwy do sali (Gryfonów), bo jakżeby mogło to nie podziałać. Godzina upłynęła spokojnie, jeśli nie liczyć powrotu Mirtle.  
\- No i? – spytał Severus.  
\- Pani Pomfrey spytała mnie, co ja tam w sensie skrzydła robię.  
\- I?  
\- Odpowiedziałam, że to pan kazał mi tam pójść.  
\- Więc?  
\- Pani Pomfrey kazała mi wracać – stwierdziła Mirtle. – Ale właściwie – tu zmieniła temat – o co chodzi z tym Salcesonem Slytherinem?  
\- Mirtle! Ty znowu bredzisz! Nie masz czasem gorączki? – zainteresował się Snape.  
\- Nie! A mam mieć?  
Pragnę zauważyć, że Miszczunio tak jakby się załamał i tylko wskazał bezgłośnym gestem, by usiadła, więc Andy usiadła.

***

\- Sam, zaczekaj. – Severus zatrzymał dziewczynę. – Mam do ciebie kilka pytań.  
\- Tak?  
\- Związanych z tą laską. – Tu Snape wzdrygnął się, bo wydało mu się, iż wąż się poruszył.  
\- Słucham. – Sam cały czas nawet nie spojrzała na Severusa.  
\- Co ci jest? – spytał.  
\- Nic.  
\- Jak to nic? – Snape nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.  
\- Nic.  
\- Depresja? – zasugerował.  
\- Co? – Spojrzała na niego, a jego serce zatrzepotało jak kanarek uwiązany do trzepaka.  
\- Pytałem cię – powtórzył Severus – czy masz depresję.  
\- ?  
\- Zachowujesz się jakoś dziwnie.  
\- Ja nie wiem, o co panu chodzi, profesorze – powiedziała, znów patrząc na buty.  
\- Czyżby coś się stało?  
\- Ten sprzęt… – Tu wskazała laskę. – …jest nieporęczny.  
\- Mam dziwne wrażenie, że to nie o to chodzi.  
\- Jakiż pan domyślny.  
Zdziwił go jej sarkastyczny ton. I Sam sobie poszła, a Severus cukrzył na czym świat stoi, bo nie dowiedział się, o co chodzi.

***

\- Czyżby coś nie tak? – spytał Syriusz Severusa.  
\- Widzę, że odzyskałeś głos, więc szczekaj jak najdalej ode mnie.  
\- Jaki włos i jakie czekaj?  
\- Nie dość, że kundel, to do tego głuchy. – Snape pochylił się nad swoim talerzem.  
\- Znowu problemy z Sam? – Łapy nie odstraszyło mordercze spojrzenie Snape’a, więc kontynuował: - Słyszałem o tych dziwnych zachowaniach uczniów na eliksirach oraz o tym, że Mierzeja dostała laskę Salazara Slytherina. To wręcz nieprawdopodobne. – Syriusz trajkotał jak katarynka.  
\- Nie twój interes – burknął Miszczunio, po czym wstał od stołu i, zlokalizowawszy Sam, poszedł w jej kierunku.

***

Kolacja upływała Sam pod znakiem kurczaka w pomarańczach z czymś tam i jeszcze czymś innym. Tym ostatnim był Severus Snape (choć niektórym mogłoby się wydawać, że to ktoś inny, jednak to na pewno on). Miszczunio stanął za Sam i wymownie chrząknął, chcąc zwrócić jej uwagę. Mierzeja obróciła się i natychmiast wykonała kolejny zwrot o 180 stopni. Po chwili chwyciła laskę, którą uprzednio położyła pod ławą, i, bąknąwszy ciche „przepraszam”, telepnęła się gdzieś.  
Gdziesiem okazały się drzwi wejściowe wielkiej sali. Severus zlokalizował dziewczynę, ale ona umknęła czym prędzej. Chciał pójść za nią, ale nagle profesor Dumbledore odezwał się:  
\- Proszę wszystkich o pozostanie na miejscach. Nauczyciele pójdą ze mną. Prefekci zobowiązani są pilnować porządku. Nikt! Podkreślam, NIKT nie może wyjść z tej sali!  
\- Ale dlaczego? – padło pytanie z sali.  
\- Czarny Pan czeka u bramy Hogwartu wraz ze swą świtą – powiedział Albus. – Severusie, pozwól. Panie Potter, pana też poproszę!  
Wszyscy wyżej wymienieni wyszli z sali, zamykając drzwi potężnymi zaklęciami, a wewnątrz zapanowała panika, chaos i destrukcja.

***

\- Gdzie jest Sam? – spytał Albus Severusa.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia.  
\- Jak to?  
\- Wyszła.  
\- Pozwoliłeś jej wyjść? – Tu do rozmowy włączył się Syriusz.  
\- Ona wyszła! – oznajmił Severus. – Ja nie mogłem nic zrobić!  
\- Dobrze, rozumiem – powiedział dyrektor.  
Schodami weszli na mury zamku. Sam stała na blankach. Jej włosy rozwiewał wiatr. Severus stanął jak wryty. Mierzeja patrzyła na księżyc – było kilka dni po pełni, a mimo to Lupin spoglądał z trwogą na tego satelitę.  
\- Sam? – odezwał się Dumbledore.  
\- Ona wygląda jak Batman Forever – szepnął Harry do Syriusza.  
\- Zamknij się! – Snape musiał dosłyszeć rozmowę.  
Mierzeja obróciła się i oznajmiła:  
\- Już jest.  
\- Kto? – spytał Syriusz.  
\- Voldemort – powiedział cicho Harry.  
Sam wychyliła się zza jednej z blank i spytała, a że głos miała taki, a nie inny, czyli na tyle donośny, że nic nie było w stanie go pokonać, pytanie dotarło do adresata, a brzmiało ono:  
\- Czego tu?!!!  
Z dołu dobiegły ich jakieś odgłosy, po chwili Sam ponownie wychyliła się i powiedziała odpowiednim tonem:  
\- Jeśli chcesz coś powiedzieć, dziadku, to się bardziej postaraj, bo tu nic nie słychać!  
Po chwili pojawił się lśniący napis:  
„SAM! NIKT NIE ZABRONI MI CIĘ WIDYWAĆ!”  
\- Co? – Mierzeja była zdziwiona.  
\- To jakiś świr – mruknął Albus.  
\- To nie świr, to Voldemort! – Syriusz spojrzał na Sam, która nawet nie drgnęła.  
Kolejny napis:  
„MOŻE SIĘ UCIESZYSZ, BO ZNALAZŁEM TWOJĄ MATKĘ!”  
Z dołu dobiegł opętańczy śmiech.  
\- Co? – Tym razem Severus nie wiedział, o co chodzi.  
\- Jak? – Sam najwyraźniej nie dowierzała świecącemu napisowi.  
\- Nic nie widać – doszedł do wniosku Albus i zapalił olbrzymi lampion nad błoniami.  
Przy bramie stało około czterdziestu osób ubranych w długie, czarne płaszcze.  
Kolejny napis:  
„ZGINIESZ, POTTER!”  
\- Czy moglibyśmy skupić się na czymś innym? – spytała Sam.  
Potter wychylił się zza jednej z blank, po czym natychmiast się schował, trzymając się za głowę, a konkretniej za bliznę.  
\- Spokojnie – stwierdziła Sam.  
\- Nie wychylaj się, Potter – warknął Snape. – Bo postradasz nie tylko punkty, ale i życie.  
\- Nie mam zamiaru stać i patrzeć – stwierdziła Sam.  
\- Nigdzie nie pójdziesz – oznajmił lodowatym tonem Flitwick.  
\- Może mnie pan ukarać szlabanem oraz czym pan tylko chce, ja idę! – Tu chwyciła poły sukni (którą z nieznanych nikomu przyczyn miała na sobie – długą trawiastozieloną suknię z jedwabiu, której niejedna dama dworu Ludwika XIV by jej pozazdrościła) i skoczyła z muru. Snape stał przerażony, Albus również, a Syriusz skoczył za Sam. Wylądowała miękko jak kot (Łapa nie miałby możliwości niepołamania nóg, gdyby po drodze się nie transmutował).  
\- Rodzinka prawie w komplecie – oznajmił Voldemort.  
\- Coś ci się wydaje – odparła Sam.  
\- Jak śmiesz w ogóle się odzywać?! – zagrzmiał Voldemort.  
\- Nigdy nie uwierzę, że znalazłeś moją mamę, bo to jest niemożliwe.  
\- I masz rację, bo zamierzałem cię tu ściągnąć, potem wykończę Pottera! A ten pies tu czego?  
Syriusz zawarczał z oburzeniem i obnażył (pokazał ma się rozumieć) kły. Voldemort wycofał się. Sam otaczał tłumek Śmierciożerców (Łapę też).  
\- Tylko nie zróbcie jej krzywdy – zaapelował Czarny Pan.  
Śmierciożercy zacieśnili kręg. Sam stała spokojnie, a Łapa warczał.  
Błysnęła różdżka jednego ze Śmierciożerców i Sam, stuknąwszy laską w ziemię, rozpostarła ochronną osłonę. Promień odbił się i ugodził w innego zwolennika Voldemorta. Rozpętało się małe piekiełko, bo wszyscy rzucali zaklęcia na Sam, coś im to jednak zbytnio nie wychodziło. Uderzali raz po raz w osłonę, która zaczęła się chwiać.  
Syriusz wrócił do własnej postaci.  
\- Cukier! – zaklął. – Czym oni rzucają?!  
\- Zaklęciami! – odpowiedziała zgodnie z prawdą.  
\- Stop! – zabrzmiała komenda. Jej autorem był Lucjusz Malfoy. Śmierciożercy rozstępowali się przed nim. Jako jedyny, poza Czarnym Panem, nie miał na głowie kaptura.  
\- Nareszcie pokazałeś, po której stronie jesteś – wycedził Łapa.  
\- To nie ma nic do rzeczy – spokojnie stwierdził Lucjusz. – Gdy Pan zajmuje się Potterem, ja przejmuję dowództwo, więc może porozmawiajmy – zaproponował. – Przecież chodzi tylko o to, by poznać kogoś, nieprawdaż?  
\- Spadaj, Malfoy – poinformował go Łapa. – Spadaj!  
\- Jakiż jesteś elokwentny!  
\- Powiedziałeś „Potterem”? – wtrąciła Mierzeja.  
\- Tak.  
Spojrzała na mury – jakiś dziwny ruch i dwie postacie runęły w dół.

***

Zaklęcie „Accio Potter” bardzo spodobało się Voldemortowi. Nie przewidział tylko kilku bardzo dziwnych rzeczy, które stały się udziałem wielu ludzi, a przy okazji skutków ubocznych.

***

Sam zdjęła błyskawicznie osłonę i zaczęła hamować tych ludzi, którzy spadali. Była pewna, że to Potter i Snape. Łapa pilnie obserwował Śmierciożerców. I zaczęło się.  
Jakiś nadpobudliwy podwładny Czarnego Pana strzelił w Sam. To było coś mocnego, bo dziewczyna zachwiała się i na chwilę przerwała hamowanie upadku. Syriusz nie czekał, rąbnął w pierwszego nadarzającego się Śmierciożercę zaklęciem oślepiającym. To dało innym do zrozumienia, że najwyższy czas na zabawę. Sam wymamrotała tylko:  
„Niewidzialna winda płynie  
w dół więc nic  
nie stanie się dziś im”  
i w następnej chwili najbliżej stojący Śmierciożerca został uderzony laską w głowę. Kolejny runął podcięty. Malfoy zarobił laską między oczy, co sprowadziło go do pozycji horyzontalnej. Zanim ktokolwiek się zorientował, ponad dziesięciu Śmierciożerców leżało na murawie, z czego ponad połowa była nieprzytomna, a cała reszta nie przedstawiała dużej wartości militarnej. Ci, którzy jeszcze stali na nogach, odsuwali się jak najdalej od Sam. Ona natomiast, omiótłszy wzrokiem zaistniałą sytuację czasoprzestrzenną, oznajmiła:  
\- To mają być ci siejący grozę Śmierciożercy? – Kpina w jej głosie była tym, czego można się spodziewać, a mianowicie wyzwaniem. – Wy nie jesteście Śmierciożercy, tylko śmieciożercy! Dziadku! – Tu poszukała wzrokiem Voldemorta, a gdy go znalazła, to oświadczyła: - Nie mogłeś sobie sprawić lepszej ekipy?  
Tu postanowiła podejść do Voldemorta. Syriusz podążył za nią. Słudzy Czarnego Pana rozstępowali się przed nimi. Severus stał za Voldemortem dobre dziesięć kroków. Nieopodal na murawie leżał Potter.  
\- Zabiłeś go! – oznajmiła tonem ostrym jak brzytwa, a jednocześnie lodowatym niczym przestrzeń między planetarna. – Nie daruję ci tego! – Tu jej oczy zapłonęły złowrogo.  
\- Chyba zapominasz, do kogo mówisz – oznajmił Voldemort.  
\- Doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę – odparowała.  
Syriusz kipiał złością na tego człowieka, jeśli to coś można nazwać człowiekiem.  
\- Glizdogon! Do mnie! – zakomenderował Czarny Pan.  
Peter wyszedł z tłumku po prawej stronie.  
\- Zdrajca! – wycedził Syriusz. – Ty też jesteś zdrajcą! – Jak wiadomo, ale może nie wszystkim, pierwsze stwierdzenie skierowano do Pettigrewa, drugie zaś do Snape’a. Ten ostatni stał niewzruszony, a jego szata łopotała na wietrze.  
\- To wierni słudzy – oznajmił Voldemort.  
\- To niewierni kłamcy – odparowała Sam ku przerażeniu Severusa, gdyż i do niego również skierowano te słowa.  
\- Ładna laska – oznajmił ni z tego, tylko z czego innego.  
\- Zabiłeś Pottera! – Złość Sam narastała.  
\- Zdrajca! – cedził dalej Syriusz, mordując Glizdogona wzrokiem i zaciskając dłoń na różdżce.  
\- Nikogo jeszcze nie zabiłem – powiedział Voldemort.  
\- Może należałoby dodać coś w stylu „w tej chwili”, bo do całokształtu twórczego twojego życia, dziadku, to na pewno się nie odnosi! Zabiłeś Pottera!  
\- Którego? – spytał nieprzytomnie Voldemort.  
Mierzeja była wściekła i była tylko, albo i aż, Dziewicą Slytherinu, więc mogła sobie pozwolić na coś takiego. Podeszła do Voldemorta i, wskazując laską na stojących jeszcze Śmierciożerców, powiedziała:  
\- Miłego spania.  
I padli (tzn. Śmierciożercy) jak muchy na murawę. Pozostali tylko Glizdogon, Syriusz, Sam, Voldemort i Severus. Mierzeja nie zmieniła tematu i, dźgnąwszy laską w pierś Czarnego Pana, oświadczyła:  
\- Zabiłeś Pottera.  
\- A co ty z tym Potterem? – żachnął się Voldemort. – Nawet nie był przystojny.  
\- Nie tobie to oceniać. – Tu Sam chwyciła za połę szaty Voldemorta. Jednak on się tym nie przejął. Pettigrew i Syriusz stali naprzeciw siebie, a Severus stał i paczył się.  
\- Już nigdy nikogo nie zabijesz – wypowiedziała te słowa, jakby były przepowiednią.  
\- Nigdy… – Voldemort cały czas się uśmiechał, a teraz wyszarpnął szatę z ręki Sam i dodał: - …nie masz pewności.  
\- Zawsze masz przygotowaną jakąś kwestię na taką okoliczność? – spytała.  
\- A co ci do tego?  
\- Zginiesz – oznajmił Syriusz. Peter skulił się. – Zginiesz za to, że zdradziłeś przyjaciół! – Tu, wycelowawszy różdżkę w Glizdogona, oznajmił: - Alacanterali!  
Pettigrew rąbnął o ziemię po kilku metrach lotu bez wyraźnych znaków przytomności.  
\- Nieźle – oznajmił Severus.  
W czasie, gdy Sam obserwowała wdzięczny lot Glizdogona, Voldemort szybkim uderzeniem w głowę (a konkretniej w potylicę) pozbawił Sam przytomności.  
Murawa powitała ją głośnym, acz głuchym dźwiękiem, przywodzącym na myśl łomotanie. Severus podszedł do niej i, upewniwszy się, że nic jej nie jest, odetchnął z ulgą. Voldemort oznajmił:  
\- Zabierz ją i idziemy.  
\- Chwilkę! – Flitwick stał obok Syriusza, a także McWiadomoKto, Dumbledore’a i profesor Trelawney.  
\- Święci Pańscy! – zakpił Voldemort. – Orszak powitalny! Ale obawiam się, że się spóźniliście, bo ja już wychodzę.  
\- Wychodzisz, ale Sam zostaje. – Albus omiótł przestrzeń wzrokiem, a zauważywszy Pottera w stanie takim, a nie innym, wskazał go, co z kolei wywołało złość i bunt w sercach wszystkich.  
\- Zostaw ją – powiedział Albus.  
\- To moja… - zaczął Voldemort, ale mu przerwano.  
\- Ona zostaje na przerwę świąteczną w szkole, więc nie możesz jej ot tak zabrać! – Po czym dyrektor poczęstował Czarnego Pana ogłuszaczem i lustrzanką wzmocnionego efektu, co zniechęciło Voldemorta do działań. Śmierciożercy, którzy budzili się z drzemki, chyłkiem umykali do Zakazanego Lasu. Czarny Pan uchodził, pokonany przez Dumbledore’a. Uciekał, zostawiając Sam, uciekał goniony przez roztwór „gadzich odnóży i kocich ogonów” – najnowszy wymysł Albusa.

***

Poppy zajęła się Potterem niezwłocznie, co przyniosło pozytywne efekty, gdyż okazało się, że ma do czynienia z człowiekiem żyjącym, a nie z człowiekiem inaczej zorientowanym w sprawach oczywistych (czytaj: zwłoki).  
\- Co jej? – spytała Poppy, gdy Harry został odtransportowany przez McGonagall do zamku.  
\- Uderzenie w potylicę. Nie jestem pewien, czy nie zostało przy tym rzucone jakieś zaklęcie. – Severus trwał pochylony nad Sam.  
\- Zabieram ją. – Tu wymamrotała coś, co brzmiało jak „niewidzialne nosze”, więc te ostatnie pojawiły się. Snape ułożył na nich Sam, po czym chciał pójść za nią, ale Albus zatrzymał go celem jeszcze Severusowi nieznanym.  
\- Dzięki, że złapałeś Pottera.  
\- A miałem inne wyjście, skoro ten patałach akurat przemieszczał się po takim, a nie innym torze? – warknął Severus.  
\- Mimo wszystko dziękuję. Jednego tylko nie rozumiem: jak udało ci się złamać zaklęcie Voldemorta?  
\- To już moja tajemnica. – Tu Snape się uśmiechnął. -> numer z iluzją rozwścieczonego hipogryfa dostatecznie rozproszył Czarnego Pana.  
\- I: dlaczego Śmierciożercy spali?  
\- To Sam i jej zaklęcie. Z założenia miało uśpić wszystkich, którzy chcieliby jej w czymkolwiek przeszkodzić.  
\- Na ciebie nie podziałało?  
\- Sweterek – stwierdził Severus, prezentując Albusowi, aczkolwiek niechętnie, dzieło profesor Trelawney. – Działa bez zarzutu.  
\- To włosy…? – Dumbledore obejrzał ściągacz przy rękawie.  
\- Sam – stwierdził Snape.  
\- Ciekawe czy i ja mógłbym taki dostać?  
\- Nie przewidujemy serii tego typu produktów – lodowato oświadczył Snape, po czym poszedł za Poppy do skrzydła szpitalnego.

***

\- Harry Potter mieć szczęście – oznajmił Zgredek. Było kilka minut po północy, a on nie bardzo wiedział, co się działo przez dość długi czas. – Harry Potter mieć szczęście – powtórzył skrzat i zniknął.  
Potter nie miał jednak pojęcia, o co Zgredkowi chodziło.


	14. Chapter 14

\- Moja głowa! – jęknęła Sam. – Dlaczego zawsze moja głowa?  
\- Żyjesz! – doszedł do wniosku Syriusz.  
Mierzeja, gdy tylko to usłyszała, od razu otworzyła oczy i chciała usiąść, jednak zaraz opadła na poduszkę.  
\- Coś się stało? – zatroskał się Black.  
\- Moja głowa…  
\- Dobrze się czujesz? – spytał Łapa.  
\- Oczywiście! Naturalnie! – sarknęła. – Tylko mam dziwne wrażenie, które przedstawia się następująco: czuję się, jakby mi ktoś łopatą w łeb przyłożył! A każde pańskie słowo zachowuje się jak dźwięk piły mechanicznej i organów kościelnych!  
\- Nie rozumiem – poinformował ją Syriusz.  
\- Ona sugeruje, że powinieneś się zamknąć, patałachu. – Głos ten niezaprzeczalnie należał do Severusa Snape’a, który w tej chwili wyłonił się z cienia.  
\- Mój łeb… - Sam najwyraźniej nie czuła się najlepiej.  
Syriusz nie pozostał dłużny Severusowi i wygłosił następujące zdanie:  
\- Zgiń! Przepadnij, maro nieczysta!  
\- Pragnę cię poinformować – wycedził Snape – że myję się codziennie.  
\- Co nie dotyczy włosów – dodał Łapa.  
\- Ale przynajmniej nie mam pcheł.  
Na te słowa Syriusz wyciągnął przed siebie rękę z wyprostowanym kciukiem i palcami wskazującym i środkowym.  
\- Co to jest? – spytał Severus.  
\- To egzorcyzm – doinformował go Łapa.  
\- ?  
\- Brzmi, to znaczy nazywa się… – Tu Syriusz próbował sobie coś przypomnieć. – O, mam. „Odwal się, głupia krowo!”  
Severus popatrzył na niego jak na idiotę, bo w tej chwili Syriusz na nic innego nie zasługiwał, po czym powiedział spokojnie:  
\- Jeśli chcesz się bawić w poganiacza mugolskiego bydła, to trzydzieści mil na południe jest dla ciebie robota, bydło też.  
Black postanowił nie odpowiedzieć na te słowa, co było zupełnie zrozumiałe, bo pojawiła się pani Pomfrey i stwierdziła:  
\- Jeśli natychmiast się nie zamkniecie, to was wyproszę, a poza tym jest 5.30, a o tej godzinie…  
\- Normalnie ludzie wstają – dokończyła Sam.  
Wszyscy na nią spojrzeli, co było całkiem zrozumiałe.  
\- Czy powiedziałam coś nie tak? – spytała po chwili.  
\- Nie! – zapewniła ją Poppy, po czym dodała w kierunku Blacka i Snape’a – Wynocha! Ale już!  
Severus nic sobie nie robił z ostrzyżyn Pomfrey, więc można się było spodziewać, że i tym razem tak będzie. I oczywiście było. Łapa natomiast koniecznie chciał zostać, więc został, informując Poppy:  
\- Nie wybieram się nigdzie.  
\- Mam jedno pytanie – odezwała się Sam. – Kim wy wszyscy do jasnego cukru jesteście?!?  
Zaległa cisza.  
Severus popatrzył na Syriusza, który z kolei spojrzał na Pomfrey.  
\- Czy ktoś mi udzieli odpowiedzi? – dopytywała się dziewczyna.  
\- Wypij to – poleciła Poppy, podając Sam flakonik wyjęty z jakiejś bliżej nieokreślonej kieszeni.  
\- Ale co to jest?  
\- Wypij.  
Gdy tylko Mierzeja wypiła zawartość tegoż pojemniczka, zapadła w sen. Severus wysunął buteleczkę z dłoni Sam i powąchał.  
\- Usypiacz 31/21?  
\- Tak – Poppy potwierdziła.  
\- Może ktoś mi wytłumaczy, co się tu dzieje! – zasugerował Syriusz.  
\- Mnie również. – Głos należał do Dumbledore’a.  
\- A ten tu czego? – burknął pod nosem Snape.  
\- Jest… - Tu Poppy spojrzała na zegarek. - …5.31! Jest sobota! Więc moglibyście przychodzić w odwiedziny koło 10.00!  
\- A co to ma do rzeczy? – spytał Łapa.  
\- Mamy tu Sam – tłumaczyła cierpliwie Poppy – w dość dziwnym stanie i Pottera, który ledwo żyje, więc może to was jakoś przekona.  
Faceci spojrzeli po sobie i odpowiedzieli zgodnie:  
\- Nie!  
\- Mam zamiar dowiedzieć się, co się stało Sam – stwierdził Albus – oraz dlaczego Potter jest ledwo żywy, ale, jak widzę, na ewentualne pierwsze pytanie odpowiedzi chwilowo nie ma, a co do drugiej kwestii, to poproszę ciebie, Severusie, na słówko.  
\- W towarzystwie się nie szepcze – poinformował dyrektora Syriusz.  
\- Dlatego pójdziemy sobie z Severusem na krótki spacerek – poinformował Blacka Dumbledore.  
Przy drzwiach Snape obrócił się i ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem poinstruował Łapę:  
\- Waruj!

***

Pani Pomfrey nie pozwoliła mu wstać, nie pozwoliła nikomu na odwiedziny u niego, więc Harry nudził się niemiłosiernie. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego jest tak, a nie inaczej, no ale Poppy zawsze miała jakieś logiczne wytłumaczenie. Po raz kolejny omiótł wzrokiem pomieszczenie i kolejny raz zatrzymał spojrzenie na Sam. Była 7.52. Tak przynajmniej twierdził zegarek Harry’ego, co jednak nie dawało mu stuprocentowej pewności, czy aby to jest właściwy czas oraz czy przypadkiem nie jest to czas gdzieś w okolicach Moskwy. Sam najwyraźniej spała, choć, jak wydawało się Harry’emu, coś było nie tak.  
„Wiem” – pomyślał. – „Przecież ona zawsze wstaje przed szóstą. Przynajmniej tak utrzymywał Malfoy, gdy rozwodził się nad jej zaletami. Ciekawe, czym ją napoili?”  
Sam poruszyła się, zamrugała powiekami i przeciągnęła się. Po chwili Potter usłyszał:  
\- Jasny cukier! Moja głowa!  
\- Sam?  
Spojrzała na niego i spytała:  
\- Kto to jest Sam i kim ty jesteś, i co ja tu robię, i czym ja w łeb zarobiłam? Kowadłem?  
\- Sam to ty – odpowiedział Potter, starając się nadążyć za pytaniami i odpowiadać we właściwej kolejności. – Ja jestem Harry Potter. Niestety, nie wiem, w co lub co cię uderzyło, więc na ostatnie pytanie nie jestem w stanie udzielić ci informacji.  
\- Co ja tu robię? – spytała powtórnie.  
\- Leżysz? – zasugerował.  
\- A gdzie?  
\- W łóżku w skrzydle szpitalnym w Hogwarcie – stwierdził Harry.  
\- ?  
\- Chyba mocno się uderzyłaś – powiedział. – Może ja zawołam panią Pomfrey?  
\- Tą w białym czepku? – spytała.  
\- Tak.  
\- Lepiej nie – odpowiedziała Sam. – Blizna ci się świeci.  
\- Co? – Harry dotknął czoła.  
\- Dziwne – stwierdziła Mierzeja. – Już nie świeci.  
\- Może jednak… - zaczął, ale mu przerwano.  
\- Panie Potter! Niech się pan nie waży wstawać! – Poppy pojawiła się w zasięgu wzroku i wręczyła Harry’emu kubek. – Proszę to wypić.  
\- Ble! – stwierdził z niesmakiem, gdy powąchał opary. – Co to za paskudztwo?  
\- To na uspokojenie.  
\- Tere-fere – zakpiła Sam. – Taki kit to można komu innemu wciskać. Na uspokojenie to taką dawkę serwuje się stadu rozjuszonych troli górskich.  
\- Co? – Harry spoglądał to na kubek, to na Pomfrey, to na Sam.  
\- Pośpisz sobie – stwierdziła – dość długo, same opary usypiają. Nawąchałeś się chyba wystarczająco.  
Głowa Harry’ego opadła na poduszkę.  
\- On miał to wypić! – wkurzyła się Pomfrey.  
\- Spałby przez tydzień – poinformowała ją Mierzeja.  
\- O to chodziło. – Poppy przelała zawartość pojemnika do flakonu.  
\- Tak czy siak śpi – powiedziała Sam.  
\- Ta dzisiejsza młodzież! – Z tymi słowami wyszła z pokoju.

***

Rozmowa Albusa z Severusem przebiegała w następujący sposób:  
\- To moja wina. – Snape spuścił głowę. – Nie powinienem był pozwolić Potterowi na jakąkolwiek ewentualność spotkania Czarnego Pana. Powinienem był bardziej zwracać uwagę na to, co dzieje się z Sam, i powinienem był ją chronić. Wszystko wyniknęło z mojej nieodpowiedzialności…  
\- Czy ty przypadkiem nie przesadzasz? – Albus uważnie przyjrzał się Severusowi.  
\- To moja wina – kontynuował Snape.  
\- Człowieku! – Dumbledore najwyraźniej zaczynał tracić cierpliwość. – Nie wiem, jak to zrobiłeś, ale dzięki tobie Potter żyje! Nie rozumiem, dlaczego się zadręczasz!  
\- Bo to moja wina. – Miszczunio po raz kolejny powtórzył to zdanie.  
\- Cukier prawda – oznajmił dyrektor. – Czy ty nie rozumiesz, że gdyby nie ty, to on by już nie żył?! A tak właściwie… - Zaczął zastanawiać się Albus. - …to w jaki sposób udało ci się go ocalić?  
\- Dlaczego, do jasnego cukru, mówisz cały czas o Potterze?! – wkurzył się Severus. – O Sam to nie pomyślisz?!  
\- Ona miała spotkanie z dziadkiem – stwierdził Dumbledore.  
\- No jasne – zakpił Snape. – To wszystko wyjaśnia! Niezaprzeczalnie!  
\- Dobrze. – Albus zrezygnował z czegoś, co było stałym punktem jego rozmów z Severusem. – Opowiedz wszystko po kolei.

***

\- Ale ja w dalszym ciągu nie rozumiem – tłumaczyła Sam.  
\- Nic nie szkodzi – stwierdziła Poppy, wręczając jej kubek. – Wypij.  
\- Nie wypiję żadnego środka na uspokojenie – stwierdziła spokojnie. – Nie pamiętam, żebym kiedykolwiek była tak spokojna – odparła Mierzeja.  
\- A cokolwiek pamiętasz? – spytała Pomfrey.  
\- Nie. – Ta krótka, węzłowata odpowiedź padła po chwili namysłu.  
\- To wypij – poleciła Poppy.

***

\- To było bardzo, ale to bardzo dziwne – zaczął Snape.  
\- Tak samo jak dawno, dawno temu? – wtrącił Syriusz.  
\- A ty tu czego! – warknął Severus. – Jazda stąd! Na samochody szczekać!  
\- Severusie – zaapelował Albus. – Uspokój się! – Tu spojrzał na Łapę. – A ty dlaczego Pottera nie pilnujesz? Co?!  
Syriusz zaniemówił, więc Dumbledore poinstruował Snape’a: - Kontynuuj.  
\- To Sam powstrzymała mój i Pottera… – nazwisko to wymówił z widocznym niesmakiem – …upadek.  
\- Domyśliłem się. – Albus spojrzał na Snape’a.  
\- Najwyraźniej nie lubi oglądać ludzi w postaci placków na murawie – doszedł do wniosku Łapa.  
\- Zamknij się – poinformował go Albus, po czym zapytał Snape’a. – Co dalej?  
\- Potter wylądował na trawie na skutek pojedynku szybciej, niż można się było spodziewać. Dostał powtórkę zaklęcia nr 1, czyli „Accio Potter”, i w następnej chwili był ledwo przytomny, bo Czarny Pan po raz kolejny dźgał go palcem w czoło.  
\- A ty nic nie zrobiłeś?!?!?! – Wybuch Łapy był tym, a nie czym innym, tylko wybuchem.  
Albus spokojnie nakazał Syriuszowi:  
\- Zachowuj się.  
\- A potem Potter zarobił jakimś dziwnym oszałamiaczem, zanim zdążył sięgnąć po różdżkę – mówił Snape.  
\- I ty znów nic nie zrobiłeś! – Poppy dołączyła do rozmowy.  
\- Do jasnego cukru! Dajcie mi wszyscy święty spokój! – Severus najwyraźniej miał dość tej rozmowy.  
\- Doskonale wiesz o tym, że gdyby pomógł Potterowi, zostałby na miejscu zgładzony – spokojnie stwierdził Albus. – Dlatego nie czepiajcie się Severusa – zaapelował, po czym dodał w kierunku Poppy: - Co z Sam?  
\- Czasowy, mam nadzieję, zanik pamięci, spowodowany zaklęciem nie znanym mi – odparła Pomfrey. – Jednak to dość dziwne – kontynuowała pielęgniarka.  
\- Co? – zainteresował się Severus.  
\- Wiedza alchemiczna nie uległa wykasowaniu. Nie rozumiem dlaczego.  
\- Ja też nie – powiedział Albus. – Severusie, może ty byś… - Tu rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu Snape’a, który był już niestety nieosiągalny wzrokowo i słuchowo dla dyrektora ze względu na odległość, jaka ich dzieliła. - …wymyślił – dokończył. – Gdzie on się podział?  
\- A kto go tam wie? – skomentował Łapa.

***

Snape gnał do swego laboratorium. Gdy otworzył drzwi, niedane mu było zacząć od razu pracy, gdyż Violet najwyraźniej prowadziła rozmowę z orangutanem. Dialog ten przedstawiał się następująco:  
\- Uuk. Uuk.  
\- Chlup, chlip.  
\- Iik! Uuk!!!  
\- Chlupup!  
\- Uuk! Ka ka iik! Iik!  
\- Chlup, chlipip, bul.  
\- Dość tych czułości! – oznajmił Snape. – Umawiajcie się na randki gdzie indziej!  
Gdy zamknął drzwi, natychmiast wyciągnął z dolnej półki opasłe tomisko i zaczął przerzucać kartki, mamrocząc:  
\- To tu było… Tak… Tylko gdzie… A! Jest!!!  
Severus znalazł to, czego szukał na 828 stronie księgi Ganet de Latere von Shulz pt: „Jeszcze o tym nie wiedziałeś? To dobrze ci tak!” z 1963 roku, wydanie osiemnaste, poprawione.  
Mowa była właśnie o czymś podobnym do tego, co w tej chwili przedstawiała sobą pamięć Sam: „Ewentualne niezrozumiałe zaniki pamięci można tłumaczyć dwojako: 1) ktoś dostał w łeb czymś ciężkim (czytaj: bardzo ciężkim), 2) zaklęcie było dość mocne. Oczywiście istnieje alternatywa szybkiego rozwiązania takiegoż problemu. Eliksir (który został opisany w dodatku 2a do tej książki) powinien rozwiązać liczne problemy. W przypadku, gdy jednak mamy do czynienia z czymś tzn. urazem, którego powstanie nie jest dla nas zrozumiałe, powinno się przeprowadzić seans hipnozy, ale nie ten standardowy, tylko en-238, zwany również „Seansem Wewnętrznego Oka” (niezbędne rzeczy podane na liście 28/37 załącznika 69d).”  
Severus rozejrzał się po gabinecie, po czym zaczął wyciągać z szuflad odpowiednie składniki.

***

\- Jesteś ostatnim idiotą!  
\- Ależ Marie… - zaczął Voldemort, ale mu przerwano.  
\- Jeszcze słowo, a osobiście cię wychłoszczę! Nie waż się do mnie tak odzywać!  
\- To jak?  
\- Najlepiej wcale! Jak mogłeś coś takiego zrobić?!  
\- Ja chciałem ją na święta zaprosić – zdołał wtrącić.  
\- Myślisz, że ci uwierzę?!?!  
\- Marie! Jak możesz…?  
\- Ty chyba zgubiłeś aparat słuchowy! Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś się tak do mnie odzywać nie ważył?!  
\- Ja nie chciałem.  
\- To dlaczego ona teraz jest w skrzydle szpitalnym?! – Tu Babcia podeszła do Voldemorta. – Dlaczego nie ma pojęcia, kim jest?! No?! Wytłumacz się!  
Cisza.  
\- A ja miałam nadzieję, że ty się kiedykolwiek zmienisz! Nie! Ty na zawsze pozostaniesz tym, kim jesteś! – Tu telepnęła się gdzieś.

***

\- Jest godzina 19.32 – oznajmiła Sam Potterowi, gdy ten się ocknął.  
\- ?  
\- To dziwne – doszła do wniosku. – Ale ja nie mam pojęcia, o co tu chodzi.  
\- Pocieszę cię. – Tu Harry ziewnął. – Sorki, ale poprzednio również nie bardzo wiedziałaś, o co tu biega.  
\- ?  
\- Jako Dziedziczka Mocy miałaś pewne, no jakby to powiedzieć, odchyły od ustalonych norm magicznych, ale oczywiście nie oznaczało to, że jesteś wariatką – wyjaśnił pospiesznie.  
\- Ja? Kim? Co?  
\- Ty naprawdę nic nie pamiętasz – doszedł do wniosku Potter.  
\- Ty jesteś Potter – stwierdziła.  
\- Nie o to mi chodziło.  
\- A o co?  
\- O pewne fakty dotyczące twojego życia, kolejności wydarzeń…  
\- Nie rozumiem.

***

\- Nie mam zamiaru czekać, Poppy. To nie ma sensu – oznajmił Snape pielęgniarce, gdy spotkał ją przy wejściu do gabinetu Dumbledore’a.  
\- O czym ty mówisz?  
\- O Sam i tej dziwnej amnezji.  
\- Nie masz chyba zamiaru zrobić jakiejś głupoty?  
\- Za głupotę uznałaś dwa oktogramy. – Błyskawiczna riposta Snape’a zupełnie zaskoczyła Pomfrey. – Mam zamiar porozmawiać z Albusem, więc mogłabyś mi nie przeszkadzać!

***

\- Cześć, Sam! Witaj, Harry! – Jeśli ktokolwiek spodziewałby się czegokolwiek, tym czymś nie byłaby na pewno wizyta takiej ilości ludzi. Hermiona i Ron należeli do początku listy gości. Kolejne osóbki to Bu oraz Mirtle, Piecek z Chomikiem (ta ostatnia dziwnie spoglądała na Malfoya, który podążał na końcu).  
\- Cześć – odpowiedział Potter. Sam wprawdzie też powiedziała „cześć”, ale zaraz zadała pytanie:  
\- Kim wy jesteście?  
\- To ty naprawdę nic nie pamiętasz – doszła do wniosku Bu.  
\- Jej pamięć jest jak dyskietka po formatowaniu – poinformował ludziów Potter.  
\- Jak co po czym? – spytał Longbottom, który również pojawił się w drzwiach.  
\- Mniejsza o szczegóły – poinformowała ludziów Mirtle.

***

\- Jesteście nieodpowiedzialni – stwierdził Albus. Te słowa usłyszał Severus wchodząc do gabinetu i nie były one skierowane do niego. – Po prefektach można się było spodziewać czegoś lepszego – kontynuował spokojnie Dumbledore.  
\- No właśnie – stwierdził z zadowoleniem Severus, gdyż w tej chwili Albus patrzył w kierunku prefekta Gryfonów.  
\- Jak mogliście wykazać się taką nieodpowiedzialnością! – kontynuował Albus. – Zrozumiałbym, gdyby chodziło o jakąś bitwę na żarcie, ale konkurs pt.: „Kto dalej rzuci trampkiem” to już chyba lekka przesada.  
\- Następnym razem rzucajcie skarpetkami – zasugerował Severus. – A teraz wynocha.  
Prefekci pośpiesznie opuścili gabinet. Gdy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, Albus spytał:  
\- Dlaczego ich wygoniłeś? Jeszcze nie skończyłem!  
\- Mam ich tu zawołać? – spytał Snape.  
\- Nie – odparł Albus. – Usiądź i powiedz to, co masz do powiedzenia.  
\- A dlaczego jesteś tak pewny, że mam ci cokolwiek do powiedzenia? – spytał Miszczunio, sadowiąc się w fotelu.  
\- Nazwijmy to przeczuciem. – Albus wyciągnął butelkę z szafki. – Napijesz się?  
\- Nie.  
Snape popatrzył na butelkę, potem na Albusa i znów na butelkę, po czym spytał:  
\- Dostanę tę butelkę?  
\- No przecież dopiero cię pytałem, czy się napijesz – zirytował się Dumbledore.  
\- To jabłkownik – upewnił się Severus, wyciągając butelkę z rąk dyrektora. – Tego mi brakowało. Dzięki! – I wybiegł z pomieszczenia.  
Albus popatrzył na pustą szklankę, wzruszył ramionami i wyjął z szafki kolejną butelkę.

***

\- Kim wy jesteście? – spytała po raz kolejny Sam.  
\- Ujmijmy to w ten sposób – powiedział Piecek – my cię znamy, a ty nas nie.  
\- No właśnie – przytaknęła.  
\- Jestem Piecek, a ludzie wołają mnie Michał, albo jeszcze inaczej. To jest Chomik. – Tu wskazał na Chomika. – To Bu, Mirtle, Longbottom, a to ostatnie to Malfoy. – Piecek cedził.  
\- Ale to mi nic nie mówi – oznajmiła Sam, próbując usiąść. – Mój łeb! Czy ktoś mi może wytłumaczyć, co tu się dzieje?  
\- Pewnie zarobiłaś czymś w stylu „Memorey” albo „Vergeslig” – powiedziała spokojnie Hermiona.  
\- Albo „Umnachtraget” – dodała Chomik.  
\- Ale o czym wy rozmawiacie? – dopytywała się Sam.  
\- O tym, jakim zaklęciem dostałaś – zabrał głos Ron.  
\- Zaklęciem?  
\- Jest gorzej, niż myślałam – szepnęła Mirtle do Bu.  
\- Czy właśnie tłumaczycie mi, że jakiś szalony czarodziej w dość dziwny sposób zrobił coś, o czym ja nie mam pojęcia?!? – zirytowała się Mierzeja.  
\- Można to ująć i w ten sposób – powiedział Piecek, cofając się kilka kroków.  
\- Malfoy! – Głos należał bezsprzecznie do Severusa. – Natychmiast przyprowadź tych ludzi do mojego gabinetu!  
\- Szlamy przodem. – Tu Draco skłonił się i zarobił w łeb, a dostał gipsem Chomika. Dziewczyna, przechodząc obok niego, stwierdziła:  
\- Ostrzegałam.  
\- No właśnie! – dodał Piecek.

***

\- Ruszać się! – Malfoy po przejściu kilku korytarzy odzyskał nieco pewności siebie.  
\- Jeszcze jedno takie zdanie, a nie ręczę za siebie – warknął Ron.  
\- Weasley, gęba na kłódkę i…  
W tej chwili z różdżki Hermiony wystrzelił promień i zatrzymał się przed nosem Draco.  
\- Jeszcze słowo, a nie będziesz miał twarzy.  
\- Co ty sobie… - zaczął Ślizgon, ale mu przerwano.  
\- Do jasnego cukru! Co wy robicie? – Głos niezaprzeczalnie należał do Snape’a. – Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów za napastowanie kolegi na terenie szkoły, a panna Granger ma szlaban.  
\- Znowu – mruknęła Bu.  
\- Panna Bu zaraz będzie miała trzy szlabany. Posprząta laboratorium, ale to potem…  
\- Dlaczego nie ja? – spytała Chomik, patrząc błagalnie na Severusa. – Ja też chcę!  
Severus nie bardzo wiedział, o co chodzi, więc stwierdził tylko:  
\- Cisza! – Po chwili zaś dodał: - Zabierać to i za mną! – Tu wskazał na kilkanaście flakonów różnej barwy i kształtu.  
\- Tylko ostrożnie, panie Weasley, bo to może wybuchnąć – stwierdził Miszczunio z właściwym sobie w tej chwili uśmieszkiem. Wszyscy pomaszerowali za Snapem do skrzydła szpitalnego.

***

\- Nie mam zamiaru patrzeć bezczynnie na to, co ty będziesz robił – ostrzegła Severusa Poppy.  
\- Świetnie – stwierdził Miszczunio. – W takim razie potrzymaj. – Tu wręczył pielęgniarce jakieś bliżej nieokreślone pojemniki.  
\- Nie zrozumiałeś – powiedziała Pomfrey, gdy Snape rozstawiał wszystkich po kątach i wydawał polecenia. – Nie zgadzam się!  
\- To masz problem – spokojnie powiedział Severus. – Potter! Dyktuj instrukcje Weasleyowi! – Tu rzucił w kierunku Harry’ego opasły tom.  
\- W dalszym ciągu nie rozumiesz – kontynuowała niezrażona Poppy.  
\- Oczywiście, że rozumiem twoje niezadowolenie z zaistniałej sytuacji. – Snape najwyraźniej nie zwracał uwagi na pielęgniarkę, a tym bardziej nie przywiązywał większej wagi do jej słów (a co z mniejszą wagą? – dop. Aurora), bo zaczął wlewać do kociołka ustawionego na jednym z krzeseł zawartość paru buteleczek, po czym oznajmił Hermionie i Chomikowi:  
\- Nie grzebcie się!  
\- Czy ty mnie słuchasz? – spytała Pomfrey, wręczając Snape’owi butelkę oznaczoną jako A/382/11. – Bo odnoszę wrażenie, że nie.  
\- I tu masz rację – spokojnie stwierdził Severus. – Panie Piecek! Do jasnego cukru! Pospiesz się! Malfoy, podaj tę ropuchę. Nie! Nie, tę! Tę drugą, głąbie!  
\- Nie pozwolę ci zrobić kolejnej głupoty. – Pomfrey obstawała przy własnym zdaniu.  
\- Odnoszę wrażenie, że już to mówiłaś – poinformował ją Severus, wyciągając z kieszeni butelkę, którą dostał od Albusa. Pomfrey momentalnie ją rozpoznała.  
\- O nie! Zabieraj się z tym jabłkownikiem!  
\- Mam pytanie – odezwała się Sam. – Co się tu, do stu cukrów, dzieje?! Może mi wytłumaczycie.  
\- Nie w tej chwili, ale kiedyś na pewno – zapewnił ją Miszczunio. – Bu! Podaj szklankę!  
\- Pustą? – spytała Gryfonka.  
\- Tak.  
\- Czystą?  
\- Tak! I mnie nie wkurzaj!  
\- Nie pozwolę, żebyś zrobił jakąś głupotę w mojej obecności – ostrzegła Poppy.  
\- To wyjdź – zaproponował Snape.  
\- Nie mam zamiaru.  
\- Ta może być? – spytała Bu, podając szklankę.  
\- Tak. – Severus nie zwracał uwagi na Poppy.  
\- Zaraz powiadomię dyrektora – ostrzegła.  
\- Proszę bardzo! Droga wolna! – Snape wlał zawartość butelki do kociołka. Coś zabulgotało.  
Pomfrey, kipiąc złością, wyszła, uprzednio podnosząc z ziemi laskę Sam i rzucając ją w stronę nieco zdezorientowanej dziewczyny, a następnie trzaskając drzwiami.  
\- Nie gapić się! Do roboty! – wrzasnął na zdziwionych ludzi Snape.  
Sam oglądała laskę i nie miała chyba pojęcia, co to jest.  
Severus podsunął jej szklankę i stwierdził:  
\- Wypij i lepiej nie zastanawiaj się, co to jest.  
Sam wypiła i zadała pytanie:  
\- Pozwolenie na alkohol?  
\- Nie zastanawiaj się. Chodź – polecił.  
\- Gdzie? – spytała.  
\- Nie pytaj, tylko chodź. Potter, pomóż jej.  
\- Ale dlaczego? – spytał Harry.  
\- Daj sobie spokój – stwierdziła Sam. – Łeb mnie boli, ale nie aż tak, bym potrzebowała twojego jakiegoś tam ramienia w celach podporowych.  
Severus wziął Sam pod ramię mimo jej protestów.  
\- Proszę mnie puścić! Mam to coś… – Tu wskazała na laskę. – …i mam nadzieję nie przewracać się, bo to chyba nie byłoby dobrym rozwiązaniem. Proszę mnie puścić! – Tu wyszarpnęła rękę.  
\- Jeśli natychmiast się nie uspokoisz, to… - zagroził.  
\- To co? – spytała Chomik, robiąc maślane oczy do Severusa. Kilku ludzi to zauważyło i tych kilku ludzi nie cieszyło się, gdyż tych kilku ludzi, to było trzech ludzi, a mianowicie: Piecek – który się pienił, Draco – który spuścił zrezygnowany wzrok i potrząsnął głową w niemym geście protestu przeciw takiemuż traktowaniu zakochanego ludzia, czyli siebie, oraz Severus Snape – który oznajmił:  
\- Masz szlaban.  
\- Mogę posprzątać pańskie laboratorium? Proszę! – Chomik złożyła łapki.  
\- Ludzie, ratujcie! – zagrzmiał Snape, Gryfonkę zaś zapytał: - Dobrze się czujesz?  
\- Tak.  
\- To do roboty!  
\- Nie ma jak siła ludu – mruknęła Mirtle, podgrzewając coś, co widziała pierwszy raz w życiu, a mianowicie kociołek z czymś tam, o czym nie miała pojęcia.  
\- Nie mamrotać tam pod nosem! – zagrzmiał.  
Sam nie została poświęcona uwaga przez wystarczająco długą chwilę, by oparła się o laskę i obserwowała zaistniałą sytuację, po czym stwierdziła:  
\- Tylko w dżemie siła drzemie.  
Hermiona popatrzyła na nią i stwierdziła:  
\- Ona jest wstawiona…  
\- I to nieźle – dodał Ron.  
\- Nie wiem, o co wam chodzi (hik!) – oznajmiła Mierzeja, próbując zogniskować na czymś konkretnym wzrok. Severus podszedł do niej, obejrzał z każdej strony i mruknął sam do siebie:  
\- Bardzo dobrze! Accio krzesło! – Po czym posadził na nim Sam albo ona raczej na nie opadła.  
\- Dlaczego wszystko kołuje i co panowie (hik!) tu robią, i kim panowie (hik!) są? – spytała.  
\- Wszystkie składniki do kociołka – zarządził. – Ruszać się.  
Gdy tylko wszystkie składniki znalazły się tam, gdzie należy, uczestników czegoś, o czym nie mieli pojęcia, dobiegł jej śpiew.  
\- „Zakręcona, zakręcona! Zakręcona, zakręcona!”  
\- Ustawić się w kręgu – oznajmił Severus tak, jakby tego nie słyszał. Nikt się nie ruszył. – Jazda!!!  
Gdy Hermiona, Ron, Neville, Draco, Harry, Bu, Andy i Chomik stanęli w kręgu, podpłynęła do nich taca, na której stały jakieś czareczki.  
\- Co to? – zainteresował się Harry.  
\- Rozcieńczony wywar z tego kotła – burknęła Bu.  
\- Macie to wypić – polecił Severus.  
Andy i Ron spojrzeli na to, co było na tacy, następnie na Severusa i padło pytanie:  
\- Czy ma pan nas zamiar upić? Otruć?  
\- Nie! To spowoduje tylko rozluźnienie, odprężenie i wzmożoną aktywność pola magicznego dotyczącego dogłębnego postrzegania przeszłości.  
\- Tu chodzi o rytuał „Zapomnianej Karty” związany z serią seansów Wewnętrznego Oka – podekscytowała się Hermiona, sięgając po czarkę. – A to jest „Pamięć Absolutna”.  
Dziewczyna powąchała opary, a następnie wypiła napój. Wszyscy osłupieli, oczywiście z wyjątkiem Sam, gdyż ona w tej chwili nuciła coś pod nosem (Ron miał rację! Była nieźle wstawiona).  
\- No co? – spytała Hermiona. – Zrobiłam coś nie tak?  
Nikt się nie odezwał, tylko wszyscy zgodnie sięgnęli po wywar. Snape też się uraczył, po czym oznajmił:  
\- Teraz wyrysujemy „Obręcz Czasu”. – Tu zaczął kreślić skomplikowane runy. Pomagały mu Hermiona i Chomik. Ta pierwsza, bo umiała i musiała (bo jakby się tu własną wiedzą nie popisać?!); ta druga, bo umiała i chciała (by Severus ją zauważył).  
Gdy tylko runy zaczęły jarzyć się oktarynowym światłem, Snape polecił, by wszyscy usiedli we w miarę równych odstępach na obrzeżach zewnętrznego kręgu. Miszczunio był bardzo zdziwiony, iż jego polecenia są wykonywane tak szybko i tak dokładnie. Sam (tzn. osobiście ma się rozumieć) usiadł pomiędzy Bu a Chomikiem. Wpływ napojów tego typu na małe zwierzątka nie jest jeszcze znany, więc Severus nie zdziwił się zbytnio, gdy Gryfonka po jego lewicy zaczęła powoli i systematycznie tracić kontakt z rzeczywistością.  
Przypomnienie sobie formuły inauguracyjnej nie poszło mu łatwo, ale jednak oznajmił donośnym tonem:  
\- „Ty PANI jedna z pierwszych, jedyna nieznana! Ukaż nam, co zakryłaś swym płaszczem, co nie może dziś do nas dotrzeć! Ostatniaś, przybywaj!”  
W kręgu zawirowało.

***

Poppy chciała otworzyć drzwi, ale nie mogła, Dumbledore również.

***

Pojawienie się postaci w czerni było tym dziwniejsze, że nikt się nie spodziewał, że rytuał przywoła kogokolwiek. Na ramieniu gościa siedział gołąb.  
\- Znowu – mruknęła z niezadowoleniem postać. – Czego chcecie? – To pytanie zwróciła do ludzi.  
\- Wskaż nam, pani zaświatów, ścieżkę pewną, po której stąpając w ciemnościach… - miarowo recytowała Hermiona, ale jej przerwano.  
\- Czego chcecie?! Proszę krótko i zwięźle! – Tu gość podparł się kosą. – I nie jestem żadną panią!  
\- Pokaż nam Ducha Wiedzącego, Ducha Czasu… - Chomik, mimo że była podpita, nie straciła jasności umysłu.  
\- Dobrze, ale mogę się dowiedzieć, kim ona jest? – Tu wskazał na Chomika.  
\- To Chomik – stwierdził Ron. – A w kręgu jest Sam.  
\- Sam? – Śmierć obrócił się i popatrzył na dziewczynę, która dziwnie mu się przyglądała. Zapadła cisza i padło pytanie ze strony Sam:  
\- Dziadku? Co ty tu robisz?  
Severus doskonale wiedział, że dziewczyna nie jest pijana, tylko nie wiedział, dlaczego, jak również zrozumiał, że Sam coś pamięta.  
Mierzeja podeszła do Śmierci, wzięła go za rękę i spojrzała mu w oczy. – Fajnie, że jesteś, ale co ja tu robię?  
\- Krótki zanik pamięci. – Śmierć udzielił węzłowatej odpowiedzi.  
\- To wszystko wyjaśnia – doszła do wniosku Mierzeja, po czym spytała: - Dlaczego mnie tak boli głowa?  
\- To wypadek związany w Potterem i Czarnym Panem – oznajmił Severus.  
\- Wytłumacz jej, co i jak, bo ja mam robotę. – Tu Śmierć wyciągnął klepsydrę z napisem Grace Prantet i zniknął.  
Do pomieszczenia wpadła Poppy, a gdy tylko zrozumiała, że się spóźniła, nie przejawiała najmniejszych oznak wesołości.  
\- Więc zrobiłeś to – wycedziła.  
\- Co? – spytała półprzytomnie Mirtle, podnosząc się z podłogi.  
\- Nie miałeś prawa – dołączył się Albus, stając w progu.  
Hermiona otrzepała szatę i stwierdziła:  
\- To było niezbędnie konieczne.  
\- To było niebezpieczne – warknęła Pomfrey.  
\- Czy wy zawsze musicie się kłócić? – spytała Sam, opierając się na lasce. Wężowe oczy były niebieskie (do tej pory były bezbarwne. Stały się takie, ale dopiero po pewnym czasie, gdyż taki jest wpływ Śmierci na przedmioty magiczne).  
\- Ona pamięta – stwierdził Snape, kierując te słowa do Dumbledore’a.  
\- To cię nie tłumaczy – odparł Albus.  
\- Przepraszam – odezwała się Sam. – To co może kogokolwiek z czegokolwiek tłumaczyć?  
\- Nic – warknął Severus. – Wszyscy jazda do dormitoriów! Ale już!  
Wszyscy wyszli, oczywiście oprócz Sam i nauczycieli.

***

\- Tak właściwie to co się stało? – spytała Bu.  
\- Nic szczególnego – odparła Hermiona. – Po prostu przywołaliśmy Śmierć i Sam wróciła pamięć. Napój przestał działać i wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku.  
\- Śmierć? – spytał Malfoy gdzieś z lewego skrzydła pochodu.  
\- A czegoś się spodziewał? – sarknął Harry, maszerując koło Andy. – Króliczka Wielkanocnego?  
\- Potter, zamknij się! – Draco był zły.  
\- Jak się wyrażasz! – Przed Malfoyem wyrosła jak spod ziemi Chomik i ona też chyba nie była w najlepszym humorze.  
\- Jesteś bardzo miła. Doceniam, że się do mnie odezwałaś. Ubolewam jedynie, że dopiero w tej chwili i w tych okolicznościach zwróciłaś ku mnie swą uwagę. – Malfoy zrobił wymowny gest, tylko nie wiem jaki.  
\- O czym ty cukrzysz? – spytała Andy, wychylając się zza ramienia Chomika.  
\- Właśnie powiedziała, że zostanie moją dziewczyną – oznajmił Draco z zadowoloną miną. – Rzuciła cię – zakomunikował Pieckowi.  
\- Draco? – Tu Chomik popatrzyła na niego.  
\- Tak?  
\- Oto naznaczam cię znakiem Agresora. – Tu Malfoy zobaczył szybko zbliżającą się piąstkę Chomika, która trafiła go w nos. – I powierzam cię opiece lekarza.  
Malfoy się zachwiał i tu do akcji wkroczyła Sam, telepiąc się idealnie, by trafić Draco obcasem w stopę. Następnie oznajmiła do Ślizgona, który padał:  
\- Naznaczam cię mym obcasem i powierzam cię opiece ortopedy.  
Wszyscy spoglądali na nią zdziwieni.  
\- Mogłabyś go telepnąć, żeby tu nie leżał – stwierdziła Hermiona po dość długiej chwili milczenia.  
\- Masz rację – zgodziła się Sam. – Niech nie zaśmieca korytarza, bo to psuje wizerunek szkoły. – Tu wyciągnęła przed siebie dłoń i Draco zniknął.  
\- Obawiam się – zaczął niepewnie Ron – że nie chodziło tu o coś takiego.  
\- Masz rację – odparła Mierzeja. – Ale trudno.  
I poszła sobie.

***

\- Jak się wytłumaczysz? – spytał Albus Severusa. – Z grupą nastolatków przywołujesz Śmierć i wysyłasz Pottera do wieży bez konsultacji z Poppy oraz pozwalasz mu pałętać się po szkole…  
W tej chwili Malfoy został przytelepany, gdzie trzeba.  
-…co powoduje takie, a nie inne skutki – dokończył dyrektor, wskazując na Malfoya.  
\- Najwyraźniej się sam prosił – mruknął Snape.  
\- Będę zmuszony dać jej szlaban – ostrzegł Dumbledore.  
\- Nie chciałbym być w twojej skórze, gdy jej to powiesz – stwierdził Severus, dając w ten sposób do zrozumienia, iż przewiduje rychłą klęskę tej wyprawy, mającej oznajmić Sam jakieś tam ewentualne ograniczenia w czymś tam. Miszczunio był tego zdania, gdyż:  
1) Sam to Sam i nic tego nie zmieni;  
2) Pokrętność logiki Mierzei ściąga na wszystkich nieoczekiwane rzeczy (podczas jednej z wycieczek szkolnych wprost błagano Sam, by przestała prześladować jednego z kolegów przy użyciu skórki od banana, ściany i kowadła. Prośby dotyczyły sposobu użycia tych produktów. Pan Termer zasugerował stosowanie wyżej wymienionych rzeczy w możliwie długich odstępach czasowych. Sam odpowiedziała, że nie wie, o co chodzi, ale prześladowania trwały. Przytoczony fragment należy do jednej z „Wielu opowieści dziwnych” i dotyczy tego, co się działo, dzieje itp.);  
3) Zanim porozmawiasz z Nehrung, spisz testament;  
4) Postaraj się jej nie denerwować dla własnego dobra;  
5) Nie uciekniesz Mierzei.  
Wyżej wymienione argumenty powinny przekonać każdego, by ograniczył rozmowy z Sam do minimum, a złe nowiny powinno się dostarczać jej przez posłańca, przy czym należy się liczyć ze stratami w ludziach.  
\- To nie ma znaczenia – odparł dyrektor.  
\- Co? – spytał Severus.  
\- Powiadamianie jej.  
\- Masz rację – zgodził się Snape. – Ona na pewno nie przejęłaby się tym, co mówię, mówisz, ktoś inny mówi…  
\- Dobrze się czujesz? – spytał Albus z wyraźną troską w głosie.  
\- Wszyscy mają zakaz weekendowych wyjść do Hogsmeade?  
\- Usiądź – zaproponował Dumbledore, niemal siłą sadzając Severusa na krześle.  
\- Tak czy nie?  
\- Tak.  
\- To dobrze. – Głos Severusa sprawiał wrażenie inne niż normalnie.  
\- Zawołam Poppy – oznajmił Snape’owi i wyszedł szukać pielęgniarki.

***

\- Mam pytanie – odezwała się Chomik po chwili ciszy.  
\- Tak? – zainteresowała się Sam, robiąc niewinną minę.  
\- Nie mogłaś tego zrobić wcześniej? – Chomik obejrzała swą lewą łapkę i doszła do wniosku, że poniosła ofiarę dla dobra narodu (rewolucji, kraju, wolności, pokoju, honoru czy takich tam różnych innych).  
\- Nie – odparła zgodnie z prawdą.

***

\- Co mu jest? – spytał Albus Poppy.  
\- Żyje – stwierdziła pielęgniarka.  
\- Ale co mu dolega? – dopytywał się Dumbledore.  
\- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc „mu”? – zirytowała się pielęgniarka. – I dlaczego w każdym zdaniu używasz słowa „co”?  
\- To wpływ Sam na istoty żywe – oznajmił ni z tego, ni owego, tylko z czegoś innego Severus.  
\- Przecież ich jest dwóch – oznajmiła Pomfrey z miną nie wróżącą nic dobrego.  
\- Czy to coś zmienia? – zainteresował się Albus.  
\- Nie – stwierdziła Poppy i wymownym gestem wskazała dyrektorowi drzwi.

***

\- No to na razie – powiedziała Sam i odeszła spokojnym krokiem, kręcąc młynka laską  
Po chwili odezwał się Ron.  
\- Cześć.  
Po korytarzu nie powinny przechadzać się przeciągi, ale w tej chwili jakiś przebiegł tam, gdzie stali Gryfoni, powodując niezrozumiałe uczucie wszechogarniającej paniki.  
\- Tylko spokojnie – stwierdziła Hermiona. – Tu nie ma nic, co sprawiałoby wrażenie inne niż normalnie.  
\- Obawiam się, że jesteś w błędzie – odezwał się Ron, patrząc na uciekające pająki.  
\- Albo mi się wydaje, albo coś tu jest nie tak – powiedział Piecek.  
\- Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów – oznajmił Prince Grass z wielce zadowoloną miną.  
\- Za co? – spytała Bu trochę zdezorientowana.  
\- Za włóczenie się po szkole podczas ciszy nocnej.  
\- Przepraszam – odezwała się nieśmiało Chomik – ale mam wrażenie, popraw mnie, jeśli się mylę, że twój zegarek chodzi według czasu europejskiego, czyli godzinę do przodu, czyli jeszcze nie ma ciszy, więc nie możesz nam odjąć punktów.  
I Gryfoni sobie poszli, zostawiając zdziwionego Prince’a na korytarzu.  
\- Okłamałaś go! – syknęła Hermiona. – Jest za dziesięć jedenasta!  
\- No i co z tego? – spytała Chomik. – Wolałabyś stratę punktów?  
\- Nie.  
\- To nie wiem, o co ci chodzi! 

***

\- Doskonale rozumiem twoją desperację, ale mogłeś jej nie upijać – zaczął Dumbledore.  
\- Nic jej się nie stało – powiedział Snape.  
\- Rozumiem również, dlaczego nie powinienem dawać jej szlabanu.  
\- Prosiłam pana! – zagrzmiała Poppy. – Won! W tej chwili!


	15. Chapter 15

Ranek dnia pańskiego piętnastego grudnia był nie tym, czym miał być. Niedzielne śniadanie zapowiadało burzę, aczkolwiek nie zapowiadało to deszczu lub czegoś innego, tylko śnieg z piorunami.  
Snape siedział przy stole nauczycielskim i żłopał kawę.  
Obok Syriusz i Lupin robili toż samo, trwając pochyleni nad filiżankami.  
Albus zajmował się swą owsianką, która obficie dymiła.  
Prince żarł jakąś kanapkę.  
Ron i Harry oraz dziewczyny zupełnie nie zwracali na nic uwagi, pochłonięci jedzeniem.  
Sam patrzyła z wyraźną niechęcią na cały stół. Od rana kichała na prawo i lewo, na każdego i na wszystko, i w tej chwili właśnie wycierała nos.  
Do sali wszedł Rasemus Vilages i, podszedłszy do stołu nauczycielskiego, spytał:  
\- Dlaczego są tu wszyscy?  
Albus spojrzał na niego z czymś wyraźnym w oczach, co mogłoby być zdziwieniem, gdyby nie było litością.  
\- To śniadanie – wyjaśniła zamiast dyrektora Minerwa, nalewając sobie soku. – Siadaj, jedz i daj ludziom święty spokój.  
Nic nie zwiastuje trąby powietrznej na bezludnej wyspie. Nikt nie powie rozbitkowi, że powinien zatarasować drzwi, zakneblować okna, a znalezione kosztowności schować w piwnicy. Nikt mu tego nie mówi, bo:  
1) rozbitek jest najprawdopodobniej sam  
2) jeśli ktoś by mógł mu powiedzieć, to ewentualnie drugi rozbitek, tak samo niedoinformowany jak on  
3) radia nie lubią wody i ewentualna prognoza pogody zostałaby niewysłuchana  
4) któż nie lubi niespodzianek  
Dlatego też nikt nie spodziewał się, że numerolog po wypiciu mleka („Pij mleko! Będziesz wielki (wieki?)!”), oznajmi dyrektorowi:  
\- Mam dla pana dziwną wiadomość.  
\- Tak? – zainteresował się Albus.  
\- Przyniósł ją albatros. – Tu wyciągnął jakiś rulon z kieszeni. – Nic z niej nie rozumiem. To znaczy z instrukcji dostawczej. – Tu wyciągnął kartkę. Widniało na niej kilka pokrętnych piktogramów, „Sam” i pieczęć.  
Albus popatrzył zdziwiony i powiedział:  
\- Co to za bazgroły?  
Sam spokojnym krokiem przemierzała salę w kierunku wyjścia.  
\- Czy ktoś wie, o co chodzi? – zainteresował się Lupin.  
\- Jedyne, co rozumiem, to Sam – doszedł do wniosku Syriusz, wychylając się zza ramienia Minerwy.  
\- No coś ty? – sarknął Miszczunio.  
Severus, nie podnosząc głowy znad filiżanki, oznajmił donośnie:  
\- Sam! Przesyłka do ciebie!  
Zaciekawiona dziewczyna zawróciła i podeszła do nauczycielskiego stołu. Severus wyciągnął kartkę z ręki Albusa i podał ją Mierzei.  
\- Jeśli wiesz, co to jest, to nam powiedz – zaproponowała Minerwa.  
Sam popatrzyła na kartkę i jej oczy niemal wyszły z orbit. Podparła się laską i zaczęła tłumaczyć.  
\- „W wyniku rozstrzygnięcia…” ławka? Nie… mała piłeczka? Nie… „konkursu szkoła dostanie nowego nauczyciela…” … wrzeciono… „…języków obcych – nazwisko zwycięzcy…” …za górą… „…poniżej” – dokończyła.  
\- Po jakiemu to? – spytał Lupin.  
\- Po agatejsku – poinformowała ich Sam. – Ludzie! Konkurs wygrałam!  
Wszyscy na sali spojrzeli na nią, ale jej już nie było. Zapieczętowanej wiadomości też.

***

Chomik była zdziwiona.  
Chomik była wściekła.  
Chomik czuła się osaczona przez ludzi i różne inne tego typu istoty, wliczając orangutana, który próbował z nią porozmawiać, a brzmiało to tak:  
\- Uuk.  
\- Nie mam ochoty na rozmowę.  
\- Uuk, iik!  
\- Chcę wyjść!  
\- Iik.  
\- Chcę spokoju!  
\- Uuk. Eek iik.  
\- Odcukrzcie się wszyscy ode mnie! – Tu pobiegła daleko (czytaj: szybko i bardzo daleko).  
Wpadła do łazienki na trzecim piętrze i ze zdziwieniem zobaczyła Sam czytającą coś, co wyglądało jak jakiś pergamin.  
\- Co to? – spytała.  
\- Opis miejsca, gdzie wyląduje profesor od agatejskiego – wyjaśniła Sam.  
\- A gdzie to? – zainteresowała się Chomik.  
\- Chodź. – Tu Mierzeja chwyciła Gryfonkę za rękę i telepnęły się poza teren szkoły.

***

\- Na co ona sobie pozwala?! – oburzył się Albus.  
\- Wygrała konkurs - dobrze – powiedział Severus. – Dostaniemy nauczyciela - jeszcze lepiej. A tak właściwie to o co ci chodzi?  
\- Zabrała pergamin – zauważyła McWiadomoKto.  
\- Jak było do niej zaadresowane, to czego się dziwicie? – warknął Syriusz.

***

\- Czy my wiemy, na kogo czekamy? – spytała Chomik, gdy wraz z Mierzeją stały na przystanku autobusowym.  
\- Na faceta – doszła do wniosku Sam, oglądając dokładnie pergamin.  
Podjechał autobus – najbardziej zdezelowany, jaki w życiu widziały. I nikt z niego nie wysiadł… oprócz małego, okrągłego człowieczka w okularach. Stanął on na krawężniku i nic.  
Chomik popatrzyła na Sam, Sam na Chomika i razem spytały:  
\- A gdzie pański bagaż?  
\- Ba-gaż? – zdziwił się człowieczek.  
\- On chyba nie rozumie – mruknęła Chomik.  
\- Popieram tę tezę – odparła Sam i powiedziała do ludzia po agatejsku: - Gdzie jest pańska… koślawa nasturcja… zegarynka… e… walizka? Panie… Bryła Wymiocin Jaskółki… tfu! Magu?  
Człowiek popatrzył na Sam, potem wyciągnął kartkę i przeczytał:  
\- Jest mi miło poznać zwyciężówkę konkursu – popatrzył niepewnie na Sam, poczym kontynuował: - Być ja zaszczyt co móc pracować w wielka szkoła magii.  
\- Nam też jest miło – mruknęła Chomik.  
Zza gostka wychyliła się nieśmiało skrzynia na nóżkach.  
\- Sam? To twoja walizka? Co ona tu robi?  
\- To nie moje – wyjaśniła Mierzeja. – Moje ma nieodgadniony wyraz na wieku, a to nie ma.  
\- Czy czekać mnie długo podróż do szkoła? – spytał.  
\- Jak się pan… wymiękać… nazywa? – spytała Sam.  
\- Trzy Opuszczone Miasta Samer. – Tu gość się skłonił.  
\- Co on powiedział? – zainteresowała się Chomik.  
\- Trzy Opuszczone Miasta Samer – powiedziała Mierzeja, po czym chwyciła nieco zdziwionego człowieczka za rękaw kimona, Chomika za szatę i telepnęła się do Hogwartu. Bagaż pognał piechotą.

***

\- Witam! – oznajmił Dumbledore.  
Trzy Opuszczone Miasta najwyraźniej nie rozumiał.  
\- Może potrzebny jest tłumacz? – zasugerował Syriusz.  
\- Ale czy ktoś wie, w jakim języku on mówi? – wtrąciła Minerwa.  
\- Po agatejsku. – W drzwiach gabinetu dyrektora stała Sam. – Właśnie powiedział, że jest zaszczycony, że przodek raczył na niego spojrzeć.  
\- Co? – Numerolog najwyraźniej nie wiedział, o co tu chodzi.  
\- Nasz gość dziwi się tej „konstrukcji wzniesionej rękami tytanów”.  
\- Może pokażmy mu jego pokój? – zaproponował Severus.

***

\- Severusie – zaczął Dumbledore – chciałbym, abyś się zgodził.  
Snape milczał, więc dyrektor kontynuował.  
\- Tylko ten jeden raz. To da nam czas na poprawienie planu.  
\- Ale tylko jutro? – upewnił się Miszczunio.  
\- Oczywiście.  
\- Więc może być.  
\- Dzięki.


	16. Chapter 16

Poniedziałek malował się na niebie w postaci ciemności panującej za oknem. Sam szła korytarzem. Była 6.30, co oznaczało porę dość wczesną. Nagle wpadła na Trzy Opuszczone Miasta.  
\- Przepraszam.  
\- Nic nie szkodzić – odparł gość.  
\- To naprawdę nie była… - Sam płynnie albo w miarę płynnie przeszła na agatejski. - …skrobaczka do marchwi… otchłań przepastna… niczyja wina.  
\- Możesz mi wytłumaczyć, o co tu chodzi?  
\- Nie.  
\- A… dzięki. – I poszedł sobie.  
Sam wzruszyła ramionami i poszła do wielkiej sali.

***

\- Witam – oznajmił Trzy Opuszczone Miasta.  
\- Kto to jest? – spytał Malfoy.  
\- To nauczyciel języka obcego – poinformowała go Hermiona.  
\- To co on tu robi? – spytał Harry.  
\- Naucza – warknęła Sam.  
\- Na eliksirach? – zdziwiła się Chomik.  
\- Wolałabyś eliksiry? Bo ja nie – odezwała się Bu.  
\- Ja być tu cel nauczyć mój język, która bardzo skomplikowana będziemy.  
\- O czym on cukrzy? – spytał Harry.  
\- O tym, a nie czym innym – doinformował go Ron.  
\- Czy mnie ktoś understuje? – spytał nauczyciel,  
Sam podniosła rękę.  
\- Możesz im to przetłumaczyć? – spytał po agatejsku.  
\- Spoko – odparła normalnie. Samer zaczął mówić, a ona zaczęła tłumaczyć. – Przeszkoda w ruchu lotniczym… regulamin… nieprzejrzystości włości? pracy na pomoście… linii wysokiego napięcia… lekcji.  
\- Co? – szepnęła Bu.  
\- Regulamin lekcyjny – sprostowała Chomik.  
\- Zbrukane schody świętej sadzawki… niezbędnik podręczny… nie udzielać… paragrafista… odpowiedzi na… środek spulchniający ryż… niezadane pytanie. Taszczyć na stugłowym borsuku… nie odzywać się… stara kaczka… głowonóg… bez… karkołomna wspinaczka… pytania. To aranżacja… kostka z lewego skrzydła wymarłego gada… koniec – dokończyła Sam.  
Po chwili Trzy Opuszczone Miasta napisał na tablicy jakieś gryzmoły.  
\- To pracownik domowa – oznajmił i poszedł sobie.  
Zabrzmiał dzwonek, ale nikt się nie ruszył. Trwała prawie niczym niezmącona cisza. Tym czymś była rozbieżność dotycząca interpretacji treści polecenia pracy domowej.  
\- To znaczy „Nie rozumiesz to dobrze” – przekonywała Chomik.  
\- Nie! To jest „Wylicz znaczenia słowa… Πroαψγ” – to Andy.  
\- Nie masz racji!  
\- A właśnie że mam!  
\- Nie!  
\- Tak!  
\- Nie!  
\- To oznacza „Napisz wypracowanie w postaci eseju na dwa zwoje pergaminu albo osiem kartek papieru ryżowego o wpływie pływów morskich na czystość wody” – przetłumaczyła Sam.  
Zapadła cisza. Po chwili dało się słyszeć pytanie:  
\- Na kiedy?  
\- Po jakiemu? – zainteresowała się Chomik.  
\- Po agatejsku – stwierdziła Sam i wyszła.

***

\- Potter do odpowiedzi! – warknął Severus.  
Harry spojrzał na Rona, wzruszył ramionami, wstał i wyszedł na środek.  
\- Wymień mi podstawowe składniki trucizny parantycznej piątego stopnia.  
Potter zastanowił się i…  
\- Chrząstka żaby, krew nietoperza-gacka dwukrotnie fermentowana, wydestylowana żółć z wątroby smoka…  
\- Wystarczy – przerwał ma Snape. – Gryffindor traci dwa punkty za arogancję kolegi.  
Potter pokręcił głową i usiadł na swoim miejscu. Przechodząc obok Sam, szepnął:  
\- Dzięki.  
\- Nie ma za co – usłyszał i miał wrażenie, że tylko on to słyszy.

***

\- Sam, zostań – zażądał Severus, gdy zabrzmiał dzwonek.  
Mierzeja, niewiele myśląc, stanęła i spytała:  
\- O co chodzi?  
\- Odnoszę wrażenie, że pomogłaś Potterowi przy odpowiedzi.  
Ostatni uczniowie opuścili w panice klasę, zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
\- Och! Czy to ma jakiekolwiek znaczenie, skoro i tak odjął mu pan punkty? – żachnęła się.  
\- Wszystko ma znaczenie – powiedział Snape, nieco zdziwiony jej odpowiedzią. – To Gryfon! Gryfonom się nie pomaga!  
\- A co to ma do rzeczy? – spytała.  
\- Mógłbym potraktować twoje zachowanie jako zdradę stanu – ostrzegł.  
\- I myśli pan, że bym się tym przejęła, panie profesorze? – wypowiedziawszy to pytanie, spojrzała wymownie na Severusa, który, dostrzegłszy to coś w jej wzroku, próbował udać, że tego nie zobaczył.  
\- Mogę dać ci szlaban – stwierdził niepewnie.  
\- Szlaban i zdrada stanu? – spytała, ale było to chyba jedno z tych pytań bez odpowiedzi. – Czyżbym była zmuszona wysłuchiwać pańskich nędznych insynuacji?! – Laska w jej ręku rozbłysła na chwilę.  
\- Jak ty się wyrażasz do nauczyciela?!  
\- A na co sobie pan pozwala?! – Tu obróciła się i chciała wyjść, ale Snape chwycił ją za ramię.  
\- Proszę mnie nie dotykać! – zażądała lodowatym tonem.  
\- Nie skończyłem – wycedził.  
\- Doskonale wiem, że sprawiam panu wystarczająco dużo problemów, więc proszę się nie martwić! To, że żyję, drugi raz się nie powtórzy!  
\- O czym ty cukrzysz, dziewczyno? – spytał zdziwiony.  
\- O tym, a nie o czym innym! Dobrze, że nie zna pan moich możliwości, panie profesorze, bo mógłby pan zawału serca dostać!  
\- Co ty znowu zrobiłaś? – zainteresował się Snape. – I daruj sobie to „panie profesorze”!  
\- To jak mam do pana mówić? Może Severusie? – Uśmiechnęła się dziwnie.  
\- Uczniowie nie powinni zwracać się do nauczycieli po imieniu – odparł.  
\- To nie ma znaczenia. Więc jak mam do pana mówić?  
\- Proponowałem ci kilka dni temu, byśmy mówili sobie po imieniu – przypomniał jej. – Ale ty odmówiłaś. Dziś sama wysunęłaś taką propozycję, co jest dla mnie tak samo niezrozumiałe, jak każde twoje zachowanie, wliczając również podpowiadanie Potterowi.  
\- ?  
\- Jak to zrobiłaś? – spytał Snape.  
\- Jest zestaw cech – zaczęła niepewnie Sam – które łączą mnie i Harry’ego.  
\- Jesteś wężousta? – spytał.  
\- Tak, ale nie wiem, które cechy magiczne bardzo rzadko spotykane ma Harry – powiedziała powoli.  
\- A ja głupi sądziłem, że się telepatią posłużyłaś – stwierdził.  
\- Czy to ma jakieś znaczenie? – spytała Mierzeja.  
\- Może mogłabyś użyć jego różdżki. – Zamyślił się Snape.  
\- Ale po co? – spytała Mierzeja.  
\- To ważne – oznajmił ni z tego ni z owego i dodał: – Po lunchu tutaj!  
I wybiegł w poszukiwaniu Pottera.  
Sam wzruszyła ramionami i telepnęła się na zielarstwo.

***

Pora przed lunchem upłynęła wszystkim spokojnie, gorzej było po.  
Severus zatrzymał wychodzącego Pottera słowami:  
\- Panie Potter! Mam do pana kilka pytań.  
Harry całkiem zdezorientowany stanął i patrzył dziwnie na Snape’a.  
\- Tak? – wydukał po chwili.  
\- Proszę za mną. – I sprowadził Pottera do lochów.

***

Tym, co dało się zauważyć bez wyraźnego wyostrzania wzroku, była galareta. Severus stwierdził:  
\- Idź do biblioteki.  
\- Już idę – odparł Harry.  
\- Nie ty, ona.  
\- ?  
\- Galareta.  
Violet popłynęła, chlupocząc po drodze.

***

Sam siedziała na ławce i coś czytała. Severus bezceremonialnie wyczarował jarzący się napis „Siadanie na stołach zabronione!”. W jego świetle Harry spostrzegł, że dziewczyna jest dziwnie blada.  
\- Potter, daj swoją różdżkę Sam – zażądał Snape.  
\- Co? – Harry nie wiedział, o co chodzi.  
\- Accio różdżka Pottera – mruknęła Sam i Potter nie zdążył złapać różdżki, gdy ta wyleciała nagle z kieszeni szaty. – I co teraz?  
\- Postaraj się nią posłużyć celem uczynienia pana Pottera niewidzialnym.  
Nic się nie stało.  
\- Trzymaj. – Mierzeja oddała Potterowi różdżkę. – Wiedziałam, że tego typu działanie pozbawione jest sensu.  
\- Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? – spytał Harry.  
\- Co zrobiła? – zainteresował się Severus.  
\- Dlaczego zablokowałaś moc? – Potter spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem. – Nie powinnaś tego robić.  
\- Nie rób mi wykładów! – oburzyła się Sam. – Nie jesteś moją niańką! Doskonale wiem, ile mnie to kosztuje! – Podparła się laską i chwiejnym krokiem wyszła z pomieszczenia. Nikt jej nie zatrzymał.  
\- Znowu zablokowała moc? – zainteresował się Snape.  
\- Nie wiem dlaczego, ale to robi.  
\- Nie chce jej uwolnić, bo zdaje sobie sprawę z zagrożenia. – Zamyślił się Snape. – By zablokować moc potrzebny jest odpowiedni podręcznik.  
\- Obawiam się, że go znalazła. – Harry pochylił się nad tomem, który czytała Mierzeja. Księga otwarta była na stronie 324, rozdział VIII „Skutki uboczne”. Długa kolumna zaczynała się od „silnych krwotoków z nosa” i liczyła sobie ładnych parę stron.  
Gdy Severus podniósł głowę znad książki, w lochu nikogo nie było, tylko drzwi kołysały się na jednym zawiasie.

***

\- Sam! Stój! Tak nie można! – Potter dogonił ją po szaleńczej pogoni na trzecim piętrze. Weszła do toalety, a raczej do niej wbiegła. Po chwili zastanowienia wszedł za nią.  
\- Harry Potter. – Głos niezaprzeczalnie należał do Jęczącej Marty.  
\- Cześć, Marto. Gdzie Sam?  
\- Zostaw mnie w spokoju – zażądał jakiś głos z trzeciej kabiny.  
\- Sam! Co ty robisz?  
\- Nic, co mogłoby cię interesować – ofuknęła go, ale efekt został zniekształcony przez drzwi.  
\- Albo wyjdziesz, albo wyważę drzwi – zagroził.  
\- Ludzie! Nawet w toalecie spokoju nie ma. – Otworzyła drzwi i wyszła.  
\- Co jest z tobą? Dlaczego nie pomyślisz o sobie? – spytał.  
\- Może dlatego, że mam niską samoocenę – zasugerowała, wyciągając paczkę chusteczek higienicznych z kieszeni. – Chcesz jedną?  
\- To bez sensu! Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to zajrzysz śmierci w oczy!  
\- Oczy dziadka wcale nie są straszne – odparła, po czym wytarła nos.  
\- Co to? – spytał Potter, widząc czerwoną plamę na chusteczce Sam.  
\- O nie! Znowu?!?! – stwierdziła raczej sama do siebie niż do niego.  
\- Musisz się uwolnić spod narzuconych sobie barier. Inaczej zginiesz, rozumiesz? – Harry posadził Mierzeję na podłodze. – Nie jesteś taka jak inni. Zrozum w końcu, że w ten sposób możesz się uratować. – Położył Sam zimny kompres na karku, gdy ta z przerażeniem patrzyła, jak kończą się jej chusteczki. – Ty musisz żyć! Uwolnij tę moc! Możesz nawet rzucić mną o ścianę, tylko nie traf w okno – zasugerował, podając jej paczkę „jednorazówek”.  
\- Tego się po tobie nie spodziewałem. – W drzwiach stał Filch. – Damska toaleta! Z dziewczyną! Tu!  
Potter zupełnie nie przejął się zaistniałym tekstem.  
\- Odblokuj moc – zażądał Harry. Zauważył, że krwotok nie ustaje, a nasila się. – No zrób coś! – Chwycił ją za ramiona i potrząsnął.  
\- Przykro mi… - Mierzeja najwyraźniej nie mogła nic zrobić.  
Harry, niewiele myśląc, wymierzył jej policzek. Złote ogniki zapaliły się w oczach dziewczyny. Filch stał jak gromem rażony, ale po chwili już go nie było.  
Całe pomieszczenie jaśniało blaskiem bijącym od Sam. Potter był wielce zdziwiony, gdy okazało się, że nie zarobił w łeb umywalką albo innym sprzętem należącym do wyposażenia pomieszczenia. Wszystko latało, wirowało i takie tam. Po chwili ustało. Harry podszedł do Sam. Cały czas siedziała na podłodze (nie miał pojęcia, w jaki sposób znalazł się przy przeciwległej ścianie. Dopiero ból głowy przypomniał mu, że osobiście się o to prosił).  
Po chwili do łazienki wpadł Snape, a za nim Filch.  
\- Gryffindor traci… - zaczął Severus, ale mu przerwano.  
\- Za co? – pytanie należało do Sam.  
\- Za napaść – wyjaśnił Miszczunio.  
\- Co? – Sam próbowała wstać, ale coś jej nie wychodziło. Potter pomógł jej utrzymać pozycję pionową.  
\- Gdyby nie on, to nie mam pojęcia, czy…  
\- Czy co? – zainteresował się Snape.  
\- Czy dałabym radę odblokować ją w sensie mocy sama. Dzięki. – Te słowa zwróciła k’Potterowi.  
\- Ale ją uderzyłeś – upierał się Snape.  
\- Severusie. – To imię z trudem przeszło jej przez gardło, ale jednak zrobiła to. – Spowodowanie zmiany w polu magicznym czasami wymaga pewnych poświęceń i czynów nieraz nieakceptowanych przez innych.  
Snape zaniemówił.

***

Potter pomógł zaprowadzić ją do skrzydła szpitalnego.  
Pomfrey nie była zadowolona i najwyraźniej nie zamierzała tego ukrywać.  
\- Co znowu? – warknęła.  
\- Blokada mocy – wyjaśnił węzłowato Snape.  
\- Ile czasu?  
\- Przypuszczalnie sześć do ośmiu godzin – odparł Miszczunio.  
\- Komplikacje?  
\- Krwotok z nosa.  
\- Już? – zdziwiła się pielęgniarka. – Normalnie jest po dwóch, trzech tygodniach.  
\- Ona nie jest normalna w sensie przypadku – wytłumaczył Potter.  
\- Ty się nie wtrącaj. Najlepiej wyjdź – zażądała Pomfrey, po czym kontynuowała wywiad.  
\- Metoda? – to pytanie skierowano do Sam.  
\- Guardiana – cicho przyznała Mierzeja.  
\- Nie zrobiłaś tego – niepewnie powiedziała Poppy. – Do tego potrzeba odpowiedniego pomieszczenia, mogącego wpływać uspokajająco i przewodząco moc w pole innych sfer, wymiarów itp.  
\- Ono tu jest. – Sam spojrzała na świat nieobecnym wzrokiem.  
\- Jedyne, co mogę zrobić… – Tu Pomfrey podeszła do szafki i wyciągnęła małą buteleczkę. – …to to. – Tu wręczyła ją Sam. – Dwa razy dziennie przez najbliższy tydzień, po dawce określonej na opakowaniu. A teraz idź do dormitorium, bo w skrzydle szpitalnym siejesz chaos i destrukcję.  
\- Jesteś pewna? – spytał Snape. – A jak coś się jej stanie?  
\- „Co ma przyjść, przyjdzie, co ma minąć, minie; w dniu najburzliwszym czas jednako płynie…” – mruknęła Sam.  
\- Co? – Severus nie rozumiał.  
\- Powinna odpocząć – powiedziała Pomfrey.  
\- Ja powinnam iść na zaklęcia – odezwała się Sam.  
\- Zostaniesz w wieży Slytherinu – stwierdził Snape stanowczym tonem.  
\- Jeśli muszę… - burknęła niechętnie.  
Snape wyprowadził ją ze skrzydła szpitalnego, mamrocząc coś nieprzytomnie o bzdurnej reformie służby zdrowia i sprawach gospodarczych źle wpływających na cenę kurzych łapek.

***

\- Masz tu siedzieć – polecił jej Snape.  
\- Cały dzień?  
\- Przyślę kogoś, by cię zaprowadził na lunch – stwierdził.  
\- Mam cały dzień spędzić na tej oto kanapie? – Sam nie przejawiała entuzjazmu na myśl o takim spędzeniu całego dzionka.  
\- Masz tu być! – stwierdził stanowczo, po czym już łagodniej dodał: - Po lunchu pochodzisz sobie po szkole, ale na zajęcia nie wracasz. Przynajmniej na razie postaraj się myśleć pozytywnie. – Po czym wyszedł.  
Sam siedziała na tej przeklętej kanapie. Po chwili dałoby się usłyszeć, gdyby ktoś akurat wszedł do pokoju wspólnego.  
\- Myśl pozytywnie… myśl pozytywnie… myśl pozytywnie… kurde! cukier! Życie jest denne!

***

Snape nie rozumiał kilku rzeczy. Pierwsze pytanie, które brzmiało: „Skąd Potter mógł wiedzieć?” w dalszym ciągu pozostawało bez odpowiedzi. Z kolei na drugie pytanie, które go nękało, znalazł odpowiedź bez problemu.  
\- Niech no jeszcze raz zobaczę ją z książką z zakazanego działu, to Bibliotekarzowi łeb ukręcę, a z czaszki zrobię puchar do lodów!

***

Shark przyszedł po Sam, ale najwyraźniej nie miała najmniejszej ochoty na konwersację z kimkolwiek, wliczając w to lunch, więc kazała Norrisowi (tu cytuję) „A wynoś się stąd!”, a dla lepszego efektu rzuciła w uchylony obraz tym, co miała pod ręką, a mianowicie lampą.

***

Gdy Sam nie pojawiła się na lunchu, Severus był wściekły, bo jakby inaczej. Wielka Sala pełna była ludzi oraz zawierała jednego orangutana, ale Sam nie było.

***

Tłok na korytarzu na czwartym piętrze był wprost niewyobrażalny, a przy okazji nieopisywalny, dzięki czemu nie jestem zmuszona udzielać bliższych informacji, ale mimo to zrobię wyjątek i w telegraficznym skrócie przedstawię opis tłumu. Mam nadzieję, że każdy widział kiedyś tłum. To takie stworzenie, co ma ze sto albo i więcej głów, dwa razy więcej rąk niż głów i tyle samo nóg co rąk (ale to tylko założenie) i mózg jak jeden człowiek, więc wysuwam wniosek, że tłum jest głupi i działa pod wpływem impulsu. To, co tu było, można nazwać tłumem do kwadratu, czyli tłum razy tłum, na tej powierzchni, co jeden tłum.  
Severus przedarł się w jakiś sposób przez to zbiorowisko ludziów i dotarł do ściany, która najwyraźniej budziła wśród uczestników zbiegowiska zainteresowanie.  
Severus nie wierzył własnym oczom.

***

Sam doszła do wniosku, że po przeczytaniu dwóch tomów „Z animagią na ty” może człowiek stracić ochotę na dalszą lekturę, więc wyszła na korytarz.

***

Snape stał i patrzył, nie dowierzając.

***

Sam płynęła wdzięcznie korytarzem. Lara Nox podążała w przeciwnym kierunku. Gdy mijała Sam, miała na ustach dziwny uśmieszek. Ślizgonka nie powstrzymała pytania, które cisnęło jej się na usta, co zresztą stało się przyczyną jej zguby. Mierzeja nie musiała posługiwać się żadną magią, by znać odpowiedź, gdyż queszczyn brzmiało:  
\- Nigdy nie sądziłam, że ty i profesor Snape jesteście parą. Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś?  
To były ostatnie słowa Lary Nox w tym tygodniu. Mierzeja wyciągnęła przed siebie laskę i panna Nox zmieniła się w ćmę.  
\- Życzę miłego dnia – powiedziała Mierzeja, odchodząc.  
Skrzydełka Lary trzepotały wśród korytarzy.

***

\- Kto to napisał? – zdołał wykrztusić Severus.  
Zaległa cisza.  
Zimny korytarz nie był najlepszym miejscem na spotkania towarzyskie i co niektórzy zaczynali sobie z tego zdawać sprawę.  
\- No kto?! – Miszczunio postanowił znaleźć winnego, a jego wzrok padł przypadkiem na Pottera.

***

Sam, zobaczywszy niemy tłum, przeszła przez niego bez problemu, a ujrzawszy również napis, najpierw zaniemówiła, a następnie spytała zgromadzonych:  
\- Czy wy nawet do zabytków szacunku nie macie?

***

\- Potter, jeśli to ty, to wylecisz z tej szkoły szybciej, niż zdążysz powiedzieć „już”. – Severus prowadził Harry’ego do Dumbledore’a.  
\- To nie ja – tłumaczył Gryfon.  
\- Mnie nie nabierzesz – oświadczył Snape.

***

\- A teraz, jeśli łaska, to sobie idźcie – zasugerowała Sam do zebranych.  
Po chwili na korytarzu zostali tylko Ron i Hermiona.  
\- Co jest? – spytała Dziewica Slytherinu.  
\- Snape oskarżył Harry’ego o wykonanie tego bazgroła – powiedział Weasley.  
\- O jasny cukier! – Głos należał niezaprzeczalnie do Sam, ale tej już tu nie było, bo się telepnęła w bliżej nieznanym (nikomu z obecnych) kierunku.

***

Sam telepnęła się do gabinetu dyrektora. Wylądowała na dywanie i nawet nóg nie połamała, ale że Mierzeja jak zwykle nie miała szczęścia, więc i tym razem mogła powiedzieć, iż jej pech jest niezastąpiony (bo był, jest i będzie, gdyż koło fortuny Sam przedstawia się jako sinusoida y=(-100,-50) w skali szczęściomierza zachodniego).  
Usłyszała następujący dialog, zanim ktoś ją zauważył, a że zazwyczaj składała wizytę z komplikacjami, to pozostała taka, jaka była – czyli pozbawiona opieki i zainteresowania na wystarczająco długi czas.  
\- Denerwujesz się o jakiś bazgroł? – Albus był zdziwiony.  
\- To nie jest zwyczajne mazanie po ścianie – syknął Severus.  
\- Doniesiono mi, że zdenerwowała cię treść tegoż graffiti.  
\- …  
\- To, że treść jest niedorzeczna, to oczywiste, ale po co te nerwy?  
\- To Potter – upierał się Severus.  
\- Gdybym miał możliwość, przeprowadziłbym test prawdy. – Dumbledore przyznał to niechętnie.  
Harry do tej pory stał w cieniu, ale teraz zaciekawiony postąpił krok naprzód.  
\- TEN test? – spytał Harry.  
\- Tak – przytaknął Albus. – Ale nie mam możliwości.  
\- Ma pan możliwość – odezwała się Sam i wszystkie oczy zwróciły się k’niej.  
\- Wchodząc się puka – oznajmił Severus, nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego jest dla niej niemiły.  
\- Ma pan szansę – powtórzyła, nie zwracając uwagi na Miszczunia.  
\- Nie chciałbym, aby to była jedyna możliwość. – Dyrektor bacznie przyjrzał się Sam.  
\- On tu jest – odezwała się po chwili.  
\- Skąd wiesz i o kogo ci chodzi? – spytał Severus.  
\- On jeszcze się nie przebudził, ale to nastąpi już niedługo. Czas jest bliski.  
Oczy Albusa, Snape’a i Harry’ego spoczęły na Sam. Severus podszedł do niej, ale ona spoglądała gdzieś w dal, zupełnie nie zauważając Miszczunia i kontynuowała wywód:  
\- Będzie siał chaos, i zniszczenie, i śmierć, i trwogę. Będzie rozlewać krew wielu, zanim zrozumie, kim jest. A potem nastaną dni ciemności tak strasznej, że tylko ogarki nadziei tlić się będą niepewnie, a niejeden zgaśnie przedwcześnie. I stanie po stronie ciemności. – Zamilkła i opadła bezwładnie w ramiona Snape’a.  
Laska potoczyła się po podłodze.  
Snape położył nieprzytomną Sam na podłodze i sprawdził wszystkie niezbędne czynności życiowe. Odetchnął z ulgą.  
\- To był trans – doszedł do wniosku Harry.  
\- Widzenie – poprawił go Albus.  
\- Czy ktoś przyniesie trochę wody? – Severus w dalszym ciągu nie był pewien, czy z nią wszystko jest w porządku, była bowiem przerażająco blada.  
\- Nie możesz jej zmaterializować? – zdziwił się Albus.  
\- Powinna być jak najbardziej mugolska i bezmagiczna. – Snape niecierpliwił się.  
Harry przyniósł po chwili szklankę z wodą. Severus zupełnie bezceremonialnie chlusnął nią na twarz Mierzei. I nic się nie stało. Jedna chwila, dwie chwile, trzy, cztery, pięć… Sam zamrugała i chciała się podnieść, ale Severus poradził jej, by zrobiła to powoli.  
\- Dobrze się czujesz? – spytał Harry.  
\- Tak sobie – stwierdziła. – Dziwne…  
\- Co dziwne? – zainteresował się Albus.  
\- Co może oznaczać zdanie „I dołączą do Pana Ciemności wraz z Nim”?  
\- O nie… - jęknął Snape.  
\- Ale cukier nam się trafił. – Dyrektor był zły.  
\- Kurde.  
\- To niemożliwe.  
\- Ale co? – spytała.  
\- To, co powiedziałaś – odparł dyrektor.  
Sam podniosła się. Laska posłusznie przyleciała do niej.  
\- Lepiej idź do wieży. – Snape nie był pewny, czy to lepsze rozwiązanie.

***

\- Mieliśmy iść do wieży Slytherinu – zaprotestował Harry, gdy byli na czwartym piętrze.  
Sam dotknęła tekstu – był srebrzysty, z lekka się rozmazywał. Trochę farby zostało jej na palcach. Powąchała substancję, następnie wyjęła flakonik z ciemnego szkła i kilka kropel płynu wylała na dłoń. Reakcja chemiczna była gwałtowna z wydzielaniem dużej ilości błękitno-srebrnego dymu.  
\- To krew jednorożca! – doszła do wniosku Sam. – To idiotyzm pisać krwią, do tego jeszcze jednorożca!  
Gdy odeszli, tekst zaświecił się na chwilę pomarańczowym błyskiem:

„Sam jest kochana  
przez pewnego tyrana  
co tylko dla siebie mieć chce  
dziewczę piękne te  
kochajcie Sam  
to będzie kram  
gdy profesor zaborczy  
będzie jak ten nadzorczy  
więc piszmy wyznanie miłości  
jak zbity pies do kości  
Sam + profesor S.S.  
to wielka miłość jest”

Nikt nie zauważył również podpisu: „Ten, Co Burzy Mury Starych Światów”. Większość ludzi zauważyła jednak, że to jakaś mało składna wypowiedź.  
Sam nie rozumiała, komu przyszłoby do głowy zabicie jednorożca i używanie jego krwi w celu „ozdobienia” hogwarckich murów.

***

\- A tak właściwie, to co ona tu robiła? – spytał Albus, a jego mina nie wróżyła Severusowi nic dobrego. – Twierdziłeś, że miała zakaz wychodzenia z wieży, ale jednak się tu pojawiła.  
\- To nie ma nic do rzeczy – burknął Miszczunio.  
\- Ma! Zdecydowanie ma! – sparował Dumbledore. – Ona wie.  
\- O czym? – zainteresował się Severus.  
\- Przeprowadzenie testu prawdy było możliwe, a nawet wykonywalne bez większego ryzyka – odparł dyrektor.  
\- Po co? – Snape wyraźnie stracił wątek.  
\- To ty chciałeś dowiedzieć się, kto jest autorem tego graffiti – zaczął denerwować się Albus.  
\- TEN TEST PRAWDY? – Miszczunio nie wierzył własnym uszom.  
\- Tak, TEN TEST – przedrzeźniał go Dumbledore. – Mogliśmy go wykonać, posługując się częścią mocy zapożyczonej od Sam.  
\- ?  
\- Laska działa jak transformator zwiększający napięcie – tłumaczył Albus. – Wiązka mocy skierowana na Sam spowoduje przekazanie ładunku magicznego od sześć do nieskończenie wiele razy większego niż ten, którym ją się potraktuje.  
\- W dużym skrócie: poklepiesz ją po ramieniu w geście przyjaźni, a ona da ci w zęby. – Severus zaczynał dochodzić do zaskakujących wniosków.  
\- Doskonale to ująłeś – pochwalił Miszczunia Dumbledore.

***

\- Dlaczego jeszcze i agatejski musimy mieć ze Ślizgonami? – utyskiwała Chomik.  
\- Cicho! – skarciła ją Bu.  
Nikt nie potrafił powiedzieć, o czym przed chwilą mówił nauczyciel.  
\- Dlaczego być tu nie dziewoja mit jasno włosy posiadać? – spytał Trzy Opuszczone Miasta.  
\- Chodzi panu o Sam? – spytała tym razem Mirtle.  
\- Da! – potwierdził Samer.  
\- Jest chora.  
Jednak ta odpowiedź nie dotarła do nauczyciela w sensie zrozumienia problemu.  
\- Być w pokój i leżeć w łóżku, bo mieć choroba. - Mirtle spróbowała inaczej.  
\- Aaa… - Tym razem Samer niezaprzeczalnie zrozumiał. – Ty mi pomagać – oświadczył do Bu, wskazując na Chomika.

***

\- To nie ty – oznajmiła ni z tego, ni z owego, tylko z innej pary kaloszy Sam.  
Potter był nieco zdezorientowany.  
\- Co?  
Stali przed portretem „Wężowej Skórki”.  
\- Nie ty to napisałeś – powiedziała. – Bo ty byłeś na wróżbiarstwie.

***

\- To dlaczego nie było testu? – spytał Snape.  
\- Bo to nie on – odparł Dumbledore.

***

\- Ty oni powiedzieć, że praca na pieszy dzień tygodnia być.  
\- Wypracowanie na poniedziałek – oświadczyła Mirtle.  
\- Ładny napisać bez bazgroł tekst.  
\- Ładne pismo.

***

\- Skąd masz pewność, że to nie ja? – spytał Potter.  
\- To byłoby sprzeczne z zasadniczymi zasadami nienormalności – oświadczyła.  
\- Nie rozumiem.  
\- Nie musisz. – I Sam zniknęła za portretem.

***

Po wyjściu z gabinetu Dumbledore’a Snape polecił Filchowi zająć się napisem.

***

\- Może powiedzmy mu, że my tego alfabetu nie znamy – zasugerowała konspiracyjnym szeptem Bu.  
\- Alfabet być w podręcznik „Z agatejski na co dzień” – powiedział Trzy Opuszczone Miasta.  
\- To nie wymaga tłumaczenia – powiedziała Chomik.  
\- Tę książkę miała Sam – zauważyła Mirtle.  
\- Przetłumaczyć te zdania. – Tu nauczyciel napisał:  
1\. Stół jest bardziej drewniany od metalowego płotu.  
2\. Ja lubię chłopców, ale z daleka.  
3\. W Afryce mężczyźni szybciej zostają matkami.  
4\. Polacy mają skłonność do jedzenia, a inne narody nie.  
Zadźwięczał dzwonek i wszyscy czym prędzej zwiali.

***

\- Co się dzieje, do jasnego cukru? – zaklęła Chomik. Dopiero skończyła odrabiać wróżbiarstwo, a obecnie studiowała już w łóżeczku „Największe trucizny świata” i najwyraźniej była czymś z lekka poirytowana, bo Bu i Mirtle trzymały się od niej z daleka. Oczywiście nerwy Chomika to coś, co powoduje u innych objawy zdenerwowania i doła u właścicielki nerwów.  
Pojawienie się Sam w żeńskim dormitorium Gryfonek nie wywołało zaskoczenia, gdyż obecne tam dziewczyny (w liczbie dwóch) doszły do wniosku, że lepsza Sam niż humorki Chomika, co było całkiem niezrozumiałe.  
\- Nic – odparła Sam na zadane pytanie.  
\- Fajnie, że się telepnęłaś – rzuciła Bu. – Siadaj.  
\- Dzięki. – Mierzeja usadowiła się na krześle.  
\- Co się stało w gabinecie Dumbledore’a? – spytała Mirtle.  
\- ?  
\- Podobno wieszczyłaś – zauważyła niechętnie Chomik.  
\- Ja nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz, ale mam coś dla was. – Tu Sam wyjęła z przepastnych kieszeni swej szaty „Z agatejskim na ty” i wręczyła podręcznik Chomikowi.  
\- To nie jest odpowiedź – zaprotestowała Bu.  
\- A czy ktokolwiek zna poprawną odpowiedź? – odezwała się Sam, po czym spytała ni z tego, ni z owego, tylko z czegoś innego: - Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? – słowa skierowano do Mirtle.  
\- Co? – spytała zapytana.  
\- To! – Tu Mierzeja wskazała na plakat przedstawiający czołg wrysowany w czerwoną obręcz. Napis pod nim głosił: „ZAKAZ CZOŁGÓW”.  
\- A, to. – Mirtle się nie przejęła. – Wisi tu od początku roku.  
\- Niszczysz sztukę – orzekła Mierzeja i ostrzegła: - Bądźcie tak miłe i nie zabijajcie ciem w tym tygodniu.  
\- Aha – odparła Chomik.  
\- Ale dlaczego? – spytała Mirtle.  
\- Kto tym razem? – spytała Bu z niesmakiem.  
\- Ktoś, kto sobie zasłużył – burknęła Sam i telepnęła się gdzieś.

***

Sam była spóźniona. 23.20 to zdecydowane spóźnienie o pięć minut. Zgrabnie wskoczyła na parapet i otworzyła okno. Zimny podmuch wiatru spowodował, że wyglądała jak demon. Wyskoczyła przez okno. Pragnę zauważyć, że było to trzecie piętro, środek nocy i tylko jedna osoba ją widziała. Tą osobą był Syriusz Black.

***

-Tu piszą: – przeczytała Chomik – „W agatejskim niepoliczalne są a)dziewice b)woda. Mleko, cukier, margaryna i mięso są jak najbardziej policzalne np. jedna krowa, dwie krowy itd.”.  
\- Ale bzdura – oznajmiła Mirtle.  
\- Powiedziałaś „dziewice”? – zainteresowała się Bu.  
\- No – przytaknęła Chomik.

***

Łapa wyjrzał przez okno.  
\- Powinienem jej punkty ujemne dać – pomyślał.  
Nikogo nie było widać i to było najdziwniejsze.

***

\- Może idźmy spać – zasugerowała Chomik.

***

Syriusz wychylił się za okno.  
„Trudno” – pomyślał i też skoczył, jednocześnie hamując z opóźnieniem sześć metrów na sekundę kwadrat (zdolny człowiek, nie ma co).

***

\- Naprawdę uważam, że to bzdurny pomysł – dobiegł Syriusza głos Sam.  
\- Bzdurne byłoby to dopiero, gdyby to się mu udało, a my byśmy tylko patrzyli. – Głos należał niezaprzeczalnie do Pottera.  
\- To, jak widzę, sugerujesz połączenie sił?  
\- Niezaprzeczalnie – odparł.  
TRZASK – to Łapa nadepnął na patyk.  
\- Cii! – Harry rozejrzał się i narzucił na siebie i Sam pelerynkę niewidkę. Black nieco zdezorientowany transmutował się (w sensie animadżył). Błonia zalewało światło księżyca. Łapa zdał się na węch. Znalazłszy dwie istoty sprzeczne z regulaminem, wrócił do właściwej sobie postaci i szybkim ruchem ściągnął pelerynkę.  
Nikogo nie było.

***

\- Uważam, że nie powinnaś tego robić – zaprotestował Harry, gdy telepnęła ich do północnego korytarza.  
\- A wolałbyś dostać szlaban? – spytała.  
\- Nie – padła odpowiedź.  
\- Więc czego protestujesz?!

***

Syriusz stał skołowany z pelerynką niewidką w dłoni.

***

\- Do niczego się nie przydasz – oznajmiła mu Sam.  
\- Skąd ta pewność? – Potter był zły.  
\- Przypomnij sobie ostatnie spotkanie z dziadkiem – zasugerowała.  
\- To o niczym nie świadczy – zaprotestował.  
\- To świadczy o tym, że staruszek w dalszym ciągu jest w pełni sił i ma niezły refleks, o pomysłach nie wspominając. – Sam była z lekka poirytowana. – To zdanie brzmi przecież „I dołączą do Pana Ciemności wraz z Nim”. Słyszałeś podobno i jakąś tam resztę, ale to jest esencja wywodu (herbatka?). Nie masz pojęcia w co się pakujesz – dodała.  
\- Zrozum, że to dla mnie… - Potter szedł obok Sam.  
\- Wiem, wiem – przerwała mu. – Kwestia honoru, żądza mordu, pragnienie zemsty i tego typu sprawy. – Wyraźnie nie miała ochoty na słuchanie czegokolwiek o czymkolwiek, co miałoby związek z tym, co powiedziała. – To są bzdury w porównaniu z tym, co się może stać, gdy będziesz próbował się wtrącić. Dumbledore cytnął mi kawałek: „Będzie rozlewał krew wielu”. Bardzo malownicze i obrazowe, ale ja nie mam ochoty tego oglądać. ŻADNEJ KRWI NA PODŁODZE! Niczyjej!  
\- Ale dlaczego…?  
\- Trzymaj się od tego z daleka – poradził lodowaty ton. – Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów, a ty masz szlaban. – Z cienia wyłonił się Severus Snape. – Kwestię twojego szlabanu omówimy po śniadaniu. A teraz jazda do wieży.  
\- Ale… ja… - niewyraźnie zaprotestował Potter.  
\- Masz rację, ale ty jesteś głąbem, umawiając się na randkę z Sam bez mojej wiedzy.  
Potter wytrzeszczył oczy.  
\- Już! Wynocha! – ponaglił go Miszczunio.  
Harry ruszył powoli. Mamrotał do siebie nie wiedzieć czemu:  
\- Sam jest kochana  
przez pewnego tyrana…

***

\- Na co ty sobie pozwalasz? – Miszczunio nie był zachwycony spotkaniem Sam na korytarzu w późnych godzinach wieczornych i do tego w towarzystwie Pottera.  
\- To nie powinno pana interesować – ofuknęła go.  
\- A ty znowu z tym panem! – oburzył się.  
\- Dobrze, Severusie – sarknęła. – Niech cię w końcu przestanie interesować, z kim się spotykam.  
Odwróciła się na pięcie i energicznym krokiem właściwym Dziewicy odmaszerowała z miejsca zajścia.  
Snape miał dziwne wrażenie, że skopał sprawę.


	17. Chapter 17

Ranek okazał się tym, a nie czym innym, tylko wtorkowym początkiem dnia o właściwościach niezaprzeczalnie właściwych tego typu zjawiskom. Było zimno, co mogłoby być niezrozumiałe dla kogoś, kto uważa, że skrzaty nie mogą zaspać. Była 7.00, a po korytarzu włóczyła się Sam.

***

\- To jest jak najbardziej nieprawdopodobne – oświadczyła profesor McWiadomoKto. – Jak pan mógł, panie Potter?!  
\- Ale ja… - zaprotestował Harry, ale mu przerwano.  
\- Ale on bardzo przeprasza za zaistniałą sytuację. – Głosik Sam spowodował nagłe odwrócenie uwagi od tego, co do tej pory było jej poświęcone (czytaj: Pottera).  
\- Nie odzywaj się – poradził jej Snape.  
\- Ależ Severusie, dlaczego? – spytała, robiąc zdziwioną minę.  
\- Jak ty się wyrażasz, Sam? – spytała zdziwiona Minerwa.  
\- Dostałam osobiste pozwolenie – odparła Mierzeja. – To ja zaproponowałam to spotkanie, więc nie rozumiem, dlaczego ma on… – Tu wskazała Pottera. – …szlaban dostać.  
\- E… tego… - zaczął Severus. – Bo mu się należy – oznajmił triumfalnie.  
\- Ale… - zaczął Potter, ale Sam przerwała mu takim oto stwierdzeniem:  
\- Zamknij się dla własnego dobra. – Po czym zwróciła się do ciała pedagogicznego, a konkretniej do dwóch ciał. – Proszę darować Potterowi. – To był niemal błagalny ton i to „niemal” charakteryzowało się głuchą nutą, w której brzmiała stanowczość i kilka innych rzeczy, które nie musiały się słuchaczom podobać.  
\- Nie ma mowy. – Minerwa udała, że nie słyszy tego czegoś w głosie Sam.  
\- Ja bym się na twoim miejscu zastanowił – ostrzegł ją Snape.  
\- Szlabanem będzie praca w skrzydle szpitalnym – oznajmiła McGonagall.  
\- To niemożliwe. – Severus wyjął z kieszeni grafik. – Skrzydło szpitalne, biblioteka i wieża Sybilli to panna Bu, pomoc Filchowi i Hagridowi – Chomik, natomiast Mirtle ma szklarnie Sprout i bibliotekę pracowni zaklęć. Oprócz tego Longbottom ma pomagać Andromedzie wraz z Chomikiem i Bu w nowym doświadczeniu. To na jutro – dokończył.  
Minerwie opadła szczęka.  
\- To co? – spytała po chwili. – Zajęć w tej szkole zabrakło?  
\- Coś jakby na kształt – oznajmiła Sam, uśmiechając się wymownie.

***

\- Dzięki – odezwał się Potter, gdy odchodzili w sensie oddalali się od miejsca, gdzie miała (w sensie była) rozmowa a propos szlabanu.  
\- Nie ma za co – odparła Sam i poszła sobie ładnym, równym krokiem, kręcąc młynka laską.  
Potter stał nieco zdziwiony.

***

\- Dlaczego puściłeś go bez kary? – wkurzała się Minerwa.  
\- Bo mi pomysłów zabrakło – odparł Miszczunio zgodnie z prawdą.

***

Potter wrócił do wieży. Jak to zwykle bywa, zapomniał o swojej pracy domowej. Po pokoju nerwowo miotał się Colin.  
\- Coś się stało? – spytał Harry.  
\- Nie uwierzysz, ale chyba aparat mi się gdzieś zapodział.  
Dzięki niech będę niebiosom – pomyślał Potter, wychodząc z tym, czego poprzednio zapomniał.

***

Perspektywa spędzenia trzech pierwszych lekcji ze Ślizgonami najwyraźniej się Gryfonom nie podobała. Sam nie uśmiechała się perspektywa trzech godzin nudy.

***

\- Jesteś pewien, że możemy to zrobić? – upewnił się Lupin.  
\- A czy to ma znaczenie? – odparł Łapa. – Chyba mieliśmy się zabawić, a nie spędzić dzień, zastanawiając się, czy to aby dozwolone.

***

Andromeda Black prowadziła kolejną lekcję na temat „sytuacji mogących wpływać stresowo na czarodziejów, którzy mogą z kolei rzucić Niewybaczalne Zaklęcie”. Chomik miała dziwne wrażenie, że gdzieś już słyszała coś podobnego.  
\- Może ktoś nam powie, jak można się przeciwstawić zaklęciom woli? – spytała profesor.  
Ręka Hermiony wystrzeliła w górę.  
\- Tak?  
\- Wszystko zależy od tego, jak człowiek jest nastawiony do świata, ludzi…  
\- Dobrze – przerwała jej Andromeda. – Może ktoś nam opowie, jakie to uczucie, takie mocne zaklęcie woli? Może pan, panie Potter? – zaproponowała.  
Harry doszedł do wniosku, że to nie jest dobry dzień pod względem ilości szczęścia. Szczególnie dla niego.  
\- Proszę zacząć – ponagliła go Black.  
Malfoy uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
\- Przepraszam, ale nie chciałbym udzielać odpowiedzi na to pytanie – cicho stwierdził Harry.  
\- Gryffindor otrzymuje dwa punkty – oznajmiła Black.  
Harry patrzył na nią zdziwiony.  
\- Każdy z nas inaczej odbiera wtargnięcie do swojego umysłu – zaczęła wywód Andromeda.

***

O.N.M.S. – czyli Hagrid + dziwne egzemplarze dziwnych zwierzaków + świeże, mroźne powietrze.  
Sam spokojnie przyglądała się złośliwej odmianie chochlików. Hagrid wychwalał je, choć chyba nikogo to nie interesowało.  
Malfoy stanął obok Chomika i ni z tego, tylko z czegoś innego, objął ją. Gryfonka wykazała się refleksem i pomysłowością – szybkim ruchem cofnęła rękę, godząc Draco w żebra. Ślizgon zwinął się w kłębek na śniegu.  
\- Nie ma jak gips. – Chomik poklepała się po usztywnionej ręce.  
Gapie otaczali Malfoya.  
\- Złamane trzy żebra: dwa rzekome i jedno wolne – orzekła Sam, stając nad Draco. – Nie ruszaj się, nędzna imitacjo prawdziwego Ślizgona.  
Malfoy nie przejął się tym zbytnio, bo ból malował mu się szerokim łukiem na twarzy.  
\- Cholibka! – Hagrid nie wiedział, co robić.  
Potter stał nieco zdezorientowany, a cała reszta jopiła się.  
\- Idźcie sobie – poleciła Sam swym cudownym tonem, który oznacza: „Jeśli zaraz się nie wyniesiesz, to twoi przodkowie pożałują, że żyli, ty zresztą też!!!”.  
\- Może pomóc? – zaproponowała Mirtle. Została tylko ona, Bu i Chomik - sprawca wypadku.  
Sam zdjęła płaszcz i położyła go Draco pod plecy.  
\- Masz. – Bu podała jej swój. – „Przewidywana poprawna pozycja półsiedząca” – cytnęła.  
Draco jęknął.  
\- Z tobą to tak zawsze – ofuknęła go Sam, starając się oszacować urazy wewnętrzne. – Cukier – zaklęła.  
\- Czy to zawsze musi się dziać, gdy mamy lekcje ze Ślizgonami? – spytała Mirtle niewiadomo kogo.  
\- Ostrzegam, że to nie będzie przyjemne – ostrzegła Malfoya Mierzeja, po czym jej dłoń zawisła kilka centymetrów nad miejscem, w które uderzyła Chomik.  
Hagrid stał zdziwiony.  
Na twarzy Sam malowało się skupienie. Malfoy krzywił się raz po raz. Po chwili Sam rozpostarła drugą dłoń tuż nad głową Ślizgona i ten zapadł w sen. Jedna chwila, dwie… Sam wstała powoli, podpierając się laską.  
\- Nie powinnaś tego robić – dał się słyszeć głos Poppy. – To zbyt wyczerpujące! Natychmiast powinnaś odpocząć!  
Snape dołączył do niej po chwili.  
\- Co znowu…? – zaczął, ale zobaczywszy Draco w takim, a nie innym stanie, oraz bladą Sam, nie dokończył.  
Hagrid zadał dwa podstawowe pytania, które wyrwały wszystkich z odrętwienia:  
1) Dlaczego on leży na śniegu?  
2) Coś ci potrzeba? – To pytanie skierował do Sam.  
\- Już go zabieram – powiedziała Pomfrey, transportując Draco w pozycji niezmienionej. – Co mu jest? Ewentualnie było? – To pytanie skierowała do Chomika, więc Gryfonka powtórzyła to, co usłyszała, oraz informację telepatyczną od Sam.  
\- Uszkodzona opłucna i lewe płuco-dół, wyrostek mieczykowy nienaruszony, brak uszkodzeń ważnych organów wewnętrznych.  
Tymczasem Sam siedziała w domku Hagrida i popijała herbatę. Było jej ciepło, nic od niej inni ludzie (zwierzęta również) nie chcieli, więc się zdrzemnęła.

***

Ron patrzył zdziwiony na Harry’ego.  
\- I nie dostałeś szlabanu?  
\- Nie.  
\- Fuksiarz – doszedł do wniosku Weasley. – Ale dlaczego potajemnie spotkałeś się ze Ślizgonką? Może ty coś ukrywasz?  
Harry nie udzielił odpowiedzi.

***

\- Czy ktoś nie widział Lary? – spytała Patis.  
Nie dostała odpowiedzi od kogokolwiek, więc się więcej nie pytała.

***

Sam nie miała ochoty na cokolwiek (czytaj: ewentualne niespodziewane atrakcje w postaci  
1) gości pod postacią  
a) babć  
b) cioć  
c) innych ludzi  
2) zjawisk paranormalnych  
3) innych zjawisk),  
gdyż właśnie brnęła w śniegu w kierunku szkoły.  
\- Co ty tu robisz? – Głos należał do Syriusza.  
\- Wracam, jak pan widzi. – Tu Mierzeja chciała go wyminąć. Jednak nie było jej dane tego zrobić (dokonać, obejść itp.).  
\- Mam do ciebie pytanie. – Łapa zrobił tajemniczą minę.  
\- Tak? – Sam okazała minimum entuzjazmu.  
\- Czy lubisz profesora Snape’a?  
Mierzeja przybrała obojętny wyraz twarzy i odparła zupełnie nie na temat:  
\- Pańskie życie jest zagrożone.  
Black cofnął się o krok, co Mierzeja wykorzystała, by go ominąć. Gdy odeszła kilka kroków, odwróciła się i powiedziała do zdziwionego Łapy:  
\- Sznurowadło się panu rozwiązało. – I poszła dalej.

***

Lunch był tym, co uczniowie lubią najbardziej – czasem pozbawionym jakiegokolwiek sensu, gdyby nie fakt obecności jedzenia; oraz oczywiście braku nauczycieli w sensie bezpośredniego kontaktu niekoniecznie osobistego.  
Sam weszła spokojnie do Wielkiej Sali, otrzepując śnieg z butów. Siadła na swoim miejscu i spojrzała na to, co leżało na talerzu. Niezaprzeczalnie był to kwiatek, do tego róża, do tego czerwona i do tego z dołączonym bilecikiem. Mierzeja nieufnie spojrzała na kwiatek i ostrożnie wzięła bilecik (a nóż jakieś zaklęcie oszałamiające albo ogłuszające z niego wyskoczy?) i przeczytała półgłosem:  
„Dla tej, co się nie lękała;  
Niech jej serce nie będzie jak skała.  
Niech bodaj marnym spojrzeniem obdarzy mnie,  
bo po nocach o niej śnię.”  
\- Co?!?! – Spojrzała z niedowierzaniem na tekst. Cały stół (w sensie obecnych ludzi) gapił się na nią.  
\- Dostałaś wyznanie miłosne! – zachwyciła się Maria Schmied.  
\- Jakie wyznanie i jakiej miłości?! – oburzyła się Sam. – Co to za durny wiersz i nędzny wierszokleta?! Czego się nie lękała, to ja nie wiem, to po pierwsze; po drugie: oklepane porównanie serca do skały. – Tu zrobiła wymowny gest i dodała: - Marne spojrzenie to pewnie jakaś aluzja do moich okularów, a do tego to z tymi snami to taka bzdura, że to szok. Mogę mu się przyśnić, i owszem, ale to byłby koszmar; jego koszmar – podkreśliła.  
Mirtle, która przysłuchiwała się wywodowi Mierzei, a trudno było tego nie słyszeć, stwierdziła, mijając Sam:  
\- Grunt to optymizm.

***

Malfoy leżał w skrzydle szpitalnym. Pomfrey zaaplikowała mu jakiś środek na kości w sensie szybszego zrośnięcia się żeberek.  
Sam pojawiła się tu najwyraźniej przypadkiem albo niech sobie każdy tłumaczy zaistniałą sytuację, jak chce.  
\- I jak? – spytała, wymownie znakując znakiem zapytania queszczyn.  
\- Dzięki. – Draco spojrzał na nią nieco zdziwiony, że w ogóle tu przyszła.  
\- Następnym razem nie pchaj się w ramiona Chomika, bo ona nie zna siły, która drzemie w jej łapkach, a ja nie mam zamiaru więcej cię ratować. – To oznajmiwszy, wyszła.  
Draco był bardzo zdziwiony.

***

Agatejski był ostatnią godziną we wtorek. Trzy Opuszczone Miasta Samer wyciągnął Chomika do odpowiedzi.  
\- Ty nam powiedzieć: Ja mam bratka – polecił.  
\- Ona… i jej starszy brat… eee… kopać ziemniaki… eee… ma… eee…koktajl mołotowa… eee… niewierne psy… eee… bratka – dokończyła z trudem. Istota akcentu była zbyt skomplikowana, by ją pojąć.  
\- Ale dlaczego ty mówić o sobie w trzecia osoba? – Był zdziwiony.  
\- To taka niegroźna paranoja – powiedziała Mirtle.  
\- Przepraszam. – Chomik szybko się poprawiła. – Ja kopię ziemniaki i niewierne psy. (cukier!) Ja mam niewierne psy… tfu! bratka.  
\- Ty siadać na swoja miejsce – poradził jej Samer. – Ja zebrać wasza praca domowa – dodał po chwili.  
\- Ale to na przyszły tydzień! – zaprotestowała Sam po agatejsku.  
\- A… rzeczywiście. To przepraszam – powiedział Trzy Opuszczone Miasta.

***

Biblioteka byłaby pusta, gdyby nie obecność kilku osób. Sam siedziała nad jakimś tomiskiem o niezrozumiałym tytule. Hermiona w towarzystwie Chomika bazgroliła wypracowanie na agatejski, zastanawiając się, czy te krzaczki należy pisać tak, czy inaczej. Mirtle tłumaczyła Neville’owi, że „eliksiry to nic trudnego”, orangutan spacerował między półkami.  
Ogólny spokój przerwało o 18.30 wtargnięcie Malfoya, który znalazł się tu celem odrobienia jakiejś pracy domowej. Crabbe i Goyle oczywiście mu towarzyszyli, bo a nóż przyjdzie Chomikowi chęć, by zaatakować Bogu ducha winnego Draco.  
Sam oderwała się od lektury, spojrzała na Ślizgonów i telepnęła się gdzieś.  
\- Czas na kolację – oznajmiła Mirtle, pakując swoje książki.  
\- Punktualności Mierzei można wierzyć – orzekła Hermiona, zakręcając kałamarz, po czym Gryfoni wyszli z biblioteki.  
Draco spojrzał tęsknie za Chomikiem i usłyszał „Uuk” dochodzące z bardzo bliska.  
\- Nie bawię się w dokarmianie zwierząt – burknął i również wyszedł z biblioteki.

***

Kolacja zapowiadała się jak najbardziej nieciekawie. Sam, skonsumowawszy ją (w sensie kolacji), spytała Patis:  
\- Czy mamy coś zadane na jutro?  
\- Nie. – Green spojrzała na nią znad swojego talerza.  
\- A to dobrze.

***

\- Panie dyrektorze! – Filch był zdenerwowany. Czekał na Dumbledore’a tuż za drzwiami Wielkiej Sali. – Musi pan to zobaczyć. – I poprowadził go do korytarza przy pracowni zaklęć.  
Ściana była jak najbardziej rzeczywista – kamienie były w porządku, natomiast napis zupełnie tu nie pasował.  
\- Co to jest? – spytał Dumbledore, wskazując na ścianę.  
\- Tego nie wiem, panie dyrektorze. – Filch udzielił jakże oczywistej odpowiedzi.  
\- Wygląda jak krew – orzekł dyrektor. – Jeszcze świeża!  
\- To efekt działalności Dziewieca – doszła do wniosku Sam, która niepostrzeżenie podeszła do Albusa.  
\- Po czym poznałaś? – spytał Dumbledore.  
\- To proste. Napisano tu wszak „Śmierć Ślizgonom!”. Ewentualnie autorami mogą być jacyś niezrównoważeni psychicznie Gryfoni, ale ta druga wersja jest mało prawdopodobna.  
\- Aha – odparł Albus i swe kolejne słowa skierował do Filcha: - Zmyj to i zadbaj, by zniknęło w całości. Na czwartym piętrze musieliśmy powiesić dywan, by zasłonić te bazgroły.

***

\- Czy ktoś widział Larę? – spytała Katy More.  
\- Nie, a co? – zainteresował się Malfoy, podnosząc się z fotela w Pokoju Wspólnym Ślizgonów. – Może ktoś ją porwał? – W jego głosie dało się słyszeć kpinę. Crabbe i Goyle zarechotali.  
\- Bardzo śmieszne. – Sam stała przy kominku i jej postać wydała się większości obecnych zdecydowanie zbyt rzeczywista i budząca grozę. – Komentuj dalej, a skrzydło szpitalne cię nie ominie – ostrzegła i wyszła. Laska pofrunęła za nią.

***

\- Minerwo, uważam, że powinnaś postarać się dowiedzieć, kto to zrobił. – Albus spojrzał w oczy McGonagall, która akurat była kotem i siedziała sztywno na jednym z foteli naprzeciw dyrektora.  
\- Trzeba go jak najszybciej znaleźć – dołączył się Severus, który akurat wszedł.  
\- Dlaczego się wtrącasz? – ofuknęła go Minerwa, zmieniwszy się w siebie na powrót. – Nie brak ci własnych problemów, to jeszcze do cudzych się wtrącasz?  
\- Ja tylko popieram… - zaczął Snape, ale mu przerwano.  
\- Ona ma rację, Severusie. – Dumbledore przyjrzał mu się znad okularów. – Lara Nox podobno nie pojawiła się na zajęciach, więc może…  
\- Wiem. Już idę. – I wyszedł, uprzednio nadając drzwiom odpowiednią prędkość kątową.

***

Było już kilka minut po jedenastej, gdy Sam wyszła z biblioteki i nieśpiesznym krokiem podążyła w kierunku wieży Gryffindoru.  
\- Dlaczego włóczysz się po korytarzu, do tego w nocy, gdy dzieją się takie rzeczy? – spytał Severus, wychodząc zza rogu.  
Mierzeja nie zdradzała żadnych oznak zdziwienia czy zaskoczenia zaistniałą sytuacją. Po chwili spytała, uśmiechając się słodko:  
\- A co dokładnie się dzieje?  
\- Nie zauważyłaś tego, że dyrektor nakazał prefektom kontrolować korytarze sześć razy częściej? Może również nie słyszałaś o tym napisie przy pracowni zaklęć?  
\- Tekst sobie nawet przeczytałam – odparła chłodno. – Ale nie mam zamiaru przejmować się jego treścią.  
\- Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę z zagrożenia?!?! – wrzasnął Severus.  
\- Jeśli ktoś ma mnie zaatakować, to może to równie dobrze zrobić w środku dnia na szkolnym dziedzińcu! – odparła rozgniewana. – Tam pisało „Śmierć Ślizgonom!”! Wszystkim bez wyjątku! To nie muszę być ja!  
Snape stał nieco skołowany.  
\- Mogę sobie iść? – spytała. Jej głos dźwięczał, i dźwięczał, i dźwięczał, i w końcu do Severusa dotarła treść jej słów.  
\- Możesz iść do dormitorium – odparł.  
\- A jeśli nie? – spytała.  
\- To nie miną cię konsekwencje łamania regulaminu.  
\- To miłe – sarknęła. – A teraz, jeśli pan pozwoli albo i nie, to pójdę. – I, wyminąwszy Miszczunia, poszła dalej korytarzem.  
\- Zaczekaj. – Poszedł za nią.  
\- Chce pan się bawić w moją niańkę? – Przyspieszyła kroku.  
\- Gdzie masz laskę? – spytał, zmieniając temat.  
\- Tu – powiedziała i ta (w sensie laska) zmaterializowała się w jej ręce.  
\- Nie możesz się w ten sposób zachowywać – ostrzegł ją.  
\- Dlaczego? – spytała.  
\- Wiesz, kim jesteś…  
\- Ale to nie jest odpowiedź – zaprotestowała.  
\- Jeśli nie wrócisz do dormitorium, będę musiał dać ci szlaban – ostrzegł.  
\- To fascynujące – oceniła Sam i skręciła w prawo.  
\- Gdzie ty idziesz? – spytał.  
\- A jak się panu wydaje?  
\- Do wieży Gryffindoru.  
\- To dobrze się panu wydaje. – Po czym przeszła przez portret Grubej Damy (w taki sam sposób, jak przez ścianę – to dopisek dla niekumatych).  
\- Cukier – zaklął Severus.  
\- Jakieś problemy? – Z cienia wyłonił się Lupin, a za nim Łapa.  
\- Nie – warknął Snape.  
\- A to nie przeszkadzamy. – I Huncwoci wycofali się.

***

\- Co ty tu…? – zaczął Damian, ale Sam jednym gestem pozbawiła go rozumnych oznak przytomności.  
\- Ten niezorganizowany świat… - mamrotała do siebie. Na stole leżały książki Hermiony (tzw. „Lektura nadobowiązkowa”). Mierzeja wyciągnęła opasłe tomisko, a nad stolikiem zawiesiła płonący napis:  
„To, co wiecie, i to, czego nie wiecie o Hogwarcie” oddam ci po śniadaniu. SAM

***

\- Zrobiłeś?  
\- Tak.  
\- To montujemy – zarządził Łapa.


	18. Chapter 18

Śniadanie zapowiadało się nieciekawie, ale tylko zapowiadało. Severus pochylił się nad kawą, zastanawiając się, co nowego może go spotkać, gdy do sali wmaszerowała Sam. Stanęła w pół kroku i ze zdziwieniem przyglądała się temu, co powinno być wyhaftowaną tkaniną z godłem Hogwartu, ale najwyraźniej wcale nie było tym, czym powinno być. Mierzeja popatrzyła na to „coś”, podeszła do stołu Gryfonów, oddała Hermionie książkę (co ta ostatnia i przed też przyjęła (ły) z wyraźną ulgą niekoniecznie podatkową) i wymaszerowała z sali.  
Na chwilę w Wielkiej Sali zapanowała cisza i… śmiech był jedyną racjonalną reakcją uczniów. Dumbledore wstał, obszedł stół i stwierdził z naganą w głosie:  
\- Tego się po tobie nie spodziewałem, Severusie!  
\- Czego? – spytał Miszczunio, podchodząc do dyrektora, i oniemiał. To było zdjęcie, przynajmniej tak wyglądało, ale Snape odczuł to jak uderzenie młota (nie mam pojęcia, co ma jedno do drugiego, ale to szczegół), a przedstawiało…  
\- Cco… tto… jjest…? – wydukał po chwili.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że to ty powinieneś wiedzieć – oznajmił Albus.  
\- Jak mogłeś! – oburzyła się Minerwa.  
\- No właśnie – dołączył Łapa, ledwo powstrzymując atak śmiechu.  
Zdjęcie o wymiarach 4 x 6 metrów przedstawiało Sam w ramionach Severusa.  
\- Gryffindor traci pięćdziesiąt punktów – oznajmił Snape i wymaszerował z sali.  
\- I znowu za nic! – oburzyła się Bu.

***

\- Chyba się wkurzył – doszedł do wniosku Łapa, gdy razem z Lupinem stanęli przed gabinetem Snape’a.  
\- A ty byś się nie wkurzył? – Lunatyk popatrzył na Blacka jak na głównego sprawcę karambolu na obwodnicy. – W dużym skrócie: to było świństwo.  
\- Ale było zabawne – doszedł do wniosku Łapa.  
\- Zależy dla kogo – burknął Lupin. – A może teraz zapukasz i zapytasz go, dlaczego nie pojawił się na zajęciach? Albus twierdzi, że zabarykadował się w gabinecie i nie chce wyjść.  
\- Co? – Łapa zamrugał.  
\- Nie sądziłeś, że to tak na niego wpłynie?!  
\- Nic nie sądziłem – przyznał niechętnie Syriusz.  
\- To jak nie sądziłeś, to teraz pukaj – oznajmił Lupin.  
\- A ty?  
\- Ja tu stoję, bo posłuchałem twojej namowy.  
\- Aha.

***

Puk. Puk.  
\- Idź precz! – Severus siedział w fotelu i był wściekły.  
\- Nie mogę iść, bo jest nas dwóch – odparł Syriusz zgodnie z prawdą.  
\- W takim razie: idźcie precz!  
Przy drzwiach dały się słyszeć szepty i odezwał się Lupin:  
\- Nie było cię na zajęciach i zaczęliśmy się niepokoić.  
\- Tere-fere! – zakpił Snape, po czym dodał: - Precz!!!  
\- Czy możemy ci jakoś pomóc? – spytał Remus.  
\- Idźcie precz!!! – dobiegł ich zza drzwi głos Snape’a.  
Lupin wzruszył ramionami i poszedł sobie.  
\- Jak zmienisz zdanie, to nam powiedz. – I Syriusz poszedł za Remusem.

***

\- Jak to: nie pokazał się na lekcjach?! Przecież mieliście go namówić!  
\- To dopiero trzy lekcje – wtrącił Łapa.  
\- Ale dlaczego wam nie wyszło? – spytał Albus nieco zirytowany.  
\- Bo on czuje się głęboko zraniony? – zasugerował Lupin Blackowi. – Bo zrobiłeś mu głupi dowcip? Bo to nie było prima aprilis? Bo to nie było śmieszne?  
\- Przestań! – ofuknął go Łapa.  
\- On ma rację, Syriuszu – poinformował Blacka Albus.  
\- To był żarcik. Nie rozumiem, czym on się przejął – burknął Syriusz.  
\- Mogłeś to zrobić inaczej – ofuknął go Lupin.  
\- Tobie to nie przeszkadzało!  
\- Sądziłem, że zachowasz się jak dorosły człowiek i nie zawiesisz mojej całonocnej pracy na ścianie w Wielkiej Sali! Pomyślałeś, co ludzie sobie pomyślą?!  
\- A co to ma do rzeczy? – skontrował Łapa.  
\- Pomyślałeś, jak on się poczuł?  
\- Nigdy nie sądziłem, że on jest aż tak wrażliwy – zakpił Syriusz.  
\- To mogłeś sobie przynajmniej pomyśleć o Sam!  
\- A tak na marginesie – wtrącił się Albus – to gdzie ona jest?  
\- Kto? – spytał Łapa.  
\- Sam.  
\- Pewnie na lekcjach.  
\- Nie byłbym tego taki pewien. – Dyrektor spojrzał na Huncwotów. – Może jej poszukacie?  
\- No dobra. – Łapa zgodził się niechętnie.  
\- A tak przy okazji poszukajcie Lary Nox – zawołał za nimi Albus, gdy zamykali drzwi.

***

\- Teraz powinna mieć mugoloznawstwo – doszedł do wniosku Lupin po dokładnej analizie planu.  
\- To chodźmy – powiedział Łapa i powlekli się korytarzem w stronę pracowni.

***

\- Tak więc… - powiedział Brian Redgrave, nauczyciel mugoloznawstwa (mając dziwne wrażenie, że nikt go nie słucha, co nie było całkiem pozbawionym sensu wrażeniem, gdyż taka była najoczywistsza prawda). - …organizacja społeczna w mugolskich mia…   
Tu wywód przerwało mu pukanie i do sali wszedł Łapa.  
\- Cześć! – Te słowa skierował do Briana, a następnie do klasy. – Jest Sam?  
\- Nie – odparł Malfoy.  
\- A Lara Nox? – kontynuował Syriusz.  
\- Nie.  
\- A to przepraszam. – I Łapa wyszedł z sali.  
\- …stach… - kontynuował Redgrave.

***

\- To gdzie ona może być? – zastanawiał się na głos Łapa.  
\- To przez ciebie! – ocenił Remus. – To był twój głupkowaty pomysł.  
\- Może i mój, ale ja w życiu nie przewidywałem takiego obrotu sprawy.  
\- Bo ty niczego nie przewidujesz – doszedł do wniosku Lupin. – Ja idę do biblioteki i lochów, a ty do pracowni czwartego i piątego piętra. Poproś Filcha o pomoc w szukaniu tych dziewczyn – polecił, odchodząc.  
\- Co? – Zdziwienie stało się udziałem Blacka. – Filcha????

***

Sam sunęła korytarzem.

***

\- Co ty tu robisz? – spytał Rasemus Vilages, widząc Sam przemierzającą z dość dużą prędkością korytarz.  
\- Idę – odparła, zatrzymując się. – A teraz stoję, widzi pan?  
\- Powinnaś być na lekcjach, a za włóczenie się po szkole podczas zajęć będę musiał odjąć ci punkty i zaprowadzić do wychowawcy.  
\- Co to to nie! – I oznajmiwszy te słowa numerologowi, telepnęła się parę metrów dalej, co dało jej przewagę, więc zwiała.

***

\- Ehm… panie Filch? – spytał Łapa.  
Zapytany łypnął na niego groźnie i odpowiedział pytaniem:  
\- A ty, Black, czego tu?  
\- Ehm… no… tego… mógłby pan nam pomóc w szukaniu dwóch Ślizgonek? Zamek jest duży, no i jakoś się…  
\- Tak?  
\- …zapodziały – dokończył Łapa.

***

\- Niech no ja dorwę Blacka – mamrotał Miszczunio w swoim gabinecie.

***

Czwarte piętro było spokojne. Syriusz rozejrzał się po korytarzu i nic.  
\- Kogo ja właściwie szukam? – zaczął się zastanawiać. Na horyzoncie zamajaczyła jakaś sylwetka. - Sam! Stój! – krzyknął i pognał k’niej. Najwyraźniej Jungfrau nie uśmiechała się perspektywa spotkania z kimkolwiek, więc zaczęła uciekać.  
\- Stój! – polecił, ale ona oczywiście go nie słuchała. Skręciła w boczny korytarz i zniknęła mu z oczu.  
\- Do jasnego cukru, gdzie ona jest? – zastanawiał się, oglądając dokładnie ścianę. – Cukier! – zaklął i uderzył w mur pięścią. Ściana obróciła się, ukazując przejście. – O tym nie wiedziałem – doszedł do wniosku Łapa i wszedł do jasno oświetlonego korytarza. Przemierzył go szybkim krokiem. Na końcu były drzwi, do tego były otwarte, były…  
Przekroczywszy próg, Black znalazł się w dość dziwnym pomieszczeniu. Zewsząd gapiły się na niego błękitne oczy. Wzdrygnął się. Mierzeja stała na środku i uważnie mu się przyglądała.  
\- Proszę dać mi spokój – poleciła ni z tego, ni z owego i obróciła się do niego plecami, demonstrując w ten sposób swe niezadowolenie z obecności Syriusza.  
\- O co ci chodzi? – spytał.  
\- Może to ja powinnam zadawać pytania?!  
\- Nie rozumiem, o co chodzi – skwitował.  
\- Może o to? – Tu rzuciła k’niemu nieco zwiędłą czerwoną różę, tą samą, którą znalazła podczas lunchu dnia poprzedniego na swoim talerzu. – I to, co wisiało w Wielkiej Sali podczas śniadania?  
\- To nie… - Łapa wskazał na kwiatek.  
\- A mnie to cukier obchodzi pańskie zdanie, kiedy znam prawdę! – Tu wyciągnęła dłoń przed siebie i na ścianie pojawiła się scena, gdy Syriusz układa kwiatek, poprawia bilecik i chyłkiem wychodzi. – To niby nie był pan?! – spytała z kpiną w głosie.  
Black milczał.  
\- A dzisiejszy popis był tym, co przepełniło czarę! – kontynuowała. – Potrafi się pan tylko naśmiewać i niszczyć! - Spokojnym krokiem wyszła z sali, zostawiając Łapę własnym myślom na pożarcie.  
Syriusz stał przez chwilę i przyglądał się napisowi nad drzwiami: „Transformator blokujący”.  
\- Czyli w Hogwarcie jest takie miejsce – doszedł do zaskakującego wniosku Łapa, po czym sobie poszedł.

***

Lunch okazał się czasem niezwykłym i nie chodzi tu o ilość jadła, czy czegoś tam innego na półmiskach, tylko o słowa dyrektora skierowane do ogółu:  
\- Nalegam, byście postarali się w końcu znaleźć swoje koleżanki. – Co z wiadomych przyczyn wywołało początkowo zdziwienie, zaskoczenie i szok, a następnie dziki pęd ludzi w kierunku wyjścia. Pragnę zauważyć, że:  
1) Sam, Lara i Severus byli z przyczyn różnych (czytaj: nieznanych jeszcze autorowi) nieobecni  
2) Następne lekcje upłynęły nauczycielom na godzinach lekcyjnych bez uczniów  
3) Jedynymi obecnymi były Hermiona i Chomik, bo jakżeby tu „zmarnować godzinę lekcyjną”?  
4) Albus był zdziwiony tym pospolitym ruszeniem  
5) „Szukajcie, a znajdziecie” nie okazało się w tym przypadku odpowiednim tekstem obrazującym sytuację, bo:  
a) gdzie kucharek sześć, tam myszy harcują  
b) to, co wisi, nie utonie  
c) baba z wozu, kotu lżej  
d) gdzie dwóch się bije, tam reszta też  
e) niekiedy trafia się ślepemu koniowi ziarno.  
Z wyżej wymienionych powodów ludzki tłum spowodował tylko:  
1) nieliczne straty materialne  
2) duże urazy psychiczne u Pani Norris,  
co z kolei wprowadziło niezdrową atmosferę.

***

Sam wbiegła do pierwszego lepszego gabinetu. Była ścigana i postanowiła się ukryć. Pech chciał, że był to gabinet Miszczunia.  
\- Mówiłem precz!!! – krzyknął, gdy usłyszał, że ktoś jednak próbuje się tu dostać. – Precz!!!  
\- Powtarza się pan – zauważyła chłodno Sam.  
\- Co ty tu robisz? – Snape spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.  
\- Uciekam, jak pan widzi – poinformowała go, zamykając drzwi jakimś zaklęciem.  
\- Gdzie ty masz laskę? – spytał z naganą w głosie, zmieniając temat.  
\- Tu. – Pokazała mu dłoń. Na środkowym palcu miała pierścionek – srebrzysto-zielony, przypominający kształtem węża.  
\- Sprytne – ocenił.  
\- Teraz wszyscy mnie szukają. – Tym razem to ona zmieniła temat.  
\- Dlaczego? – spytał zdziwiony.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, ale mnie szukają – stwierdziła.  
\- Może mi to jednak wytłumaczysz – zaproponował Snape.  
\- Nie mam zamiaru panu czegokolwiek tłumaczyć – ostrzegła.  
\- Znowu mówisz do mnie per „pan” – poinformował ją.  
\- A powinnam inaczej? – spytała.  
\- Umawialiśmy się - zaczął jej tłumaczyć Severus – że mówisz mi po imieniu.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Cały czas tylko pytasz, więc odpowiem inaczej. Jak byś do mnie mówiła, gdybym był twoim mężem?  
\- ?

***

\- Jesteś niesprawiedliwa w ocenie sytuacji – powiedział Voldemort po przeczytaniu listu. – Czy ja chcę tak wiele?

***

\- To nie ma sensu – doszedł do wniosku Piecek.  
\- Ależ oczywiście, że nie ma – przytaknęła Mirtle.  
Szli właśnie jednym z korytarzy trzeciego piętra, gdy dołączyła do nich Chomik.  
\- To jest jak szukanie czegoś, co jest szybsze i lepiej wyposażone od nas – oznajmiła.  
\- Mrówki? – spytała Mirtle.

***

\- Może mi pan powiedzieć, o co panu z tym mężem chodziło? – Sam patrzyła na niego dziwnie.  
\- A ty cały czas swoje – oburzył się. – Czy nie przechodzi ci przez usta moje imię?  
\- A co to ma do rzeczy? – Sam była zdziwiona.  
\- To, że powinnaś wywiązywać się ze zobowiązań.

***

\- A może poszukałbyś w końcu tych dziewczyn? – zasugerował Redgrave Vilagesowi.  
\- A po co?

***

\- Ja ich w życiu nie znajdę – poinformował Łapa sam siebie.

***

\- Jakich zobowiązań? – spytała Sam, patrząc na niego nieufnie.  
\- Mniejsza o to – odparł Snape. – Może mi powiesz, przed kim uciekasz?  
\- Przed ludźmi.  
\- To całkiem zrozumiałe.  
\- Nic nie jest zrozumiałe! – odpaliła. – Nic pan nie rozumie!  
\- I znowu mówisz do mnie „pan” – poinformował ją.  
\- A co to ma do rzeczy? – Uważnie lustrowała Severusa wzrokiem.  
\- To chyba jest zrozumiałe.  
\- Nie.

***

Puk! Puk!  
\- Severusie, jesteś tam? – To był Łapa. Naj(nie)wyraźniej postanowił sprawdzić, czy Miszczunio w dalszym ciągu się dąsa.  
Snape nakazał Sam gestem, by milczała, a osobiście krzyknął:  
\- Precz!  
\- Mógłbyś wymyślić coś nowego, bo to staje się nudne – poinformował go Syriusz.  
\- Idź precz!  
\- To już było – dobiegł ich głos Blacka.  
\- Idź precz, pomiocie szatański! – oznajmił Severus.  
\- Tylko bez takich! – zagrzmiał protest zza drzwi.  
Sam podeszła do Snape’a i szepnęła mu cos do ucha. Severus uśmiechnął się i powiedział:  
\- Lass mich in Ruhe!  
\- Całkiem ciekawe – powiedział Łapa.  
\- Hinaus! – dodał Snape.  
\- To może ja nie będę ci przeszkadzał. – To powiedziawszy, Syriusz oddalił się.  
Snape rozejrzał się za Sam, ale jej już nie było.

***

Biegła szybciej i szybciej, a gonił ją upiorny śmiech dochodzący zewsząd i znikąd jednocześnie.

***

Snape otworzył drzwi i pech chciał, że korytarzem przechodziła grupa Gryfonów z Chomikiem na czele oraz Bu i Mirtle na przeciwległym końcu. Chomik, dojrzawszy Severusa, oznajmiła wszem i wobec (tylko nie mam pojęcia czego):  
\- Pan żyje!  
\- Jaka szkoda – mruknęła Bu. – Miałam nadzieję, że się gdzieś zapodział.  
\- Parvati mówiła – szepnęła Mirtle - że zamknął się w swoim gabinecie i nie chce wyjść.  
\- Obraził się na Syriusza – dodał Ron.  
W tej chwili grupa minęła Snape’a, więc wszyscy uśmiechnęli się do niego, Chomik zrobiła maślane oczęta, Ginny zerknęła na profesora {a jej wzrok był pytaniem jednym z tych w stylu „Co ja robię tu (u-u!)?” lub „Czy jak spojrzę na pana bardziej krzywo niż zwykle, to dostanę szlaban?” – pytania te nie były jednak pytaniami błahymi, bo Ginny nie miała pojęcia, jak zareaguje Snape. Zresztą nikt nie miał pojęcia.}, Mirtle zaczęła chichotać, Piecek był zły, a Pottera nigdzie nie było.  
Severus popatrzył na tę czeladkę i oznajmił:  
\- Gryffindor traci pięćdziesiąt punktów za włóczenie się po korytarzu w czasie zajęć!  
\- I znowu za nic! – zaprotestowała Bu. – Jak pan może?!  
Z nieznanych nikomu przyczyn na horyzoncie pojawiła się Sam i powiedziała:  
\- No właśnie!  
Panie profesorze!  
Jak pan tak może!  
\- Zamilcz, niewiasto! – polecił.  
\- Ani mi się śni  
milczeć wtedy gdy…  
\- Czy wyrażam się jasno?  
\- Nie.  
Gryfoni stali zdziwieni tą sceną. Mierzeja natomiast kontynuowała niezrażenie:  
\- Nigdy nie wyrażał się pan bardziej ciemno.  
\- Myślałam, że szukamy Sam – szepnęła Mirtle. – Ale jak widać na załączonym obrazku, wcale nie trzeba jej było szukać. Osobiście się znalazła.  
\- O czym ty cukrzysz, dziewczyno? – Miszczunio skierował te słowa do Sam.  
\- Ja?  
\- Tak.  
\- O tym, że znowu pan niesłusznie odejmuje komuś punkty – poinformowała go.  
\- Nie ma ich na lekcjach!  
\- To nie moja wina!  
\- Więc o co chodzi?  
\- O bezprawie! – oznajmiła.  
Severus nie bardzo rozumiał, o co chodzi, więc wrzasnął na Gryfonów:  
\- Hinaus!  
Nie trzeba było ich poganiać. Gdy tupot nóg umilkł, Miszczunio zwrócił się do Sam.  
\- Dlaczego znów mówisz do mnie „pan”?  
\- Dobrze, jeśli ci tak na tym zależy, Severusie, to nie będę się do ciebie odzywać! – To powiedziawszy, poszła sobie.  
\- Jestem idiotą – doszedł do wniosku Snape i wrócił do gabinetu.

***

\- Czy ja zawsze muszę osiągać sukces po trupach? – spytał Voldemort Glizdogona.  
\- Aż tak późno? – dało się słyszeć pytanie. Autorką była Marianna.  
\- Co ty tu…? – zaczął, ale Babcia przerwała mu w taki sam sposób, jak robiła to Sam:  
\- Nie twoja sprawa!  
\- ?  
\- Ostrzegam cię! Jeśli nie dasz nam spokoju, to osobiście postaram się, by twoje święta wyglądały dla ciebie gorzej niż dla nas.  
\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego… - zaczął Voldemort, ale Babcia obróciła się na pięcie i telepnęła się gdzieś.  
Voldemort usiadł w fotelu, pokręcił głową i westchnął:  
\- Ach, te kobiety…

***

Dobiegła do drzwi. Otworzyła je jednym szarpnięciem i zamarła. Stał tyłem do światła i nie widziała jego twarzy, ale była pewna, że się uśmiecha i nie był to miły uśmiech. Wyciągnął rękę w jej kierunku i poczuła, jak unosi się w górę, po czym uderza w ścianę. Potem świat zgasł.

***

Piecek maszerował w kierunku Sam, która siedziała na parapecie. Podszedłszy do niej, spytał:  
\- Widziałaś Chomika?  
\- Biblioteka. – Padła węzłowata odpowiedź.  
\- Dzięki – rzucił, odchodząc.  
\- Pilnuj Malfoya. – Dobiegł go jej głos. Gryfon obejrzał się i spytał:  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Nie pozwól, by stanął z Nim oko w oko – mówiła matowym, pozbawionym czegokolwiek własnego (w sensie osobistego przekonania).  
\- Z kim?  
\- Idź – poleciła i telepnęła się gdzieś.

***

\- Same z wami kłopoty – oznajmił uczniom przy kolacji Snape i wyszedł.  
\- Czy ktoś może mi wytłumaczyć, o co chodziło? – spytał Dumbledore.  
\- O to. – Minerwa wskazała na Syriusza i Lupina.  
\- Ale oni nie są uczniami – poinformowała wszystkich Andromeda Black.  
\- To nie szkodzi – włączyła się pani Sprout. – Zachowują się gorzej niż wówczas, gdy byli uczniami.

***

\- Czy ktoś widział Larę Nox? – spytała Patis.  
\- Nie – odparł Shark. – A widziałaś Malfoya?  
\- Nie.  
\- A, to trudno.

***

Dumbledore usiadł za biurkiem i, wziąwszy do ręki pióro, zaczął się zastanawiać.  
\- Kurde, jak to zacząć?

***

\- Sam! Hej! – Potter zauważył ją, gdy sunęła do dormitorium.  
\- Hej! – odpowiedziała i już zupełnie innym tonem warknęła: - Czego?  
\- Voldemort coś… - zaczął, ale mu przerwała.  
\- Szykuje. Wiem.  
\- Aha.  
\- Miło, że zauważyłeś. – I poszła sobie.

***

Był późny wieczór. Sam chwyciła swoją książkę od numerologii i, oznajmiwszy wszem i wobec, że wychodzi, poszła na dach wieży Sybilli. Czekała na nią paczka dostarczona przez wielką czarną sowę, która w tej chwili spoglądała z zaciekawieniem na dziewczynę rozplątującą sznurki, papierki i tego typu rzeczy. Sam przyjrzała się temu, co wyciągnęła.  
\- Co to, do jasnego cukru, jest?  
Zobaczyła bilecik i pokręciła głową. Treść brzmiała:  
„Twoja matka w ferworze zajęć zapomniała o Mikołajkach, więc postanowiłyśmy Ci przysłać prezent łączący te dwie uroczystości. Zakładam, że wiesz, o co mi chodzi i już nie dziwi Cię termin.  
To jest nowy rodzaj miotły. Podobno premiera rynkowa zapowiedziana jest na 19 XII w Montrealu (nie wiem po co tak daleko). „Sza” – bo tak nazwała ją twoja matka (nie rozumiem dlaczego) - jest najprawdopodobniej dużo lepsza od twojego ostatniego Nimbusa i tej Błyskawicy z którymś tam numerkiem.  
Zawsze pamiętająca  
Babcia  
PS: Nie zapominaj o szaliku.  
PS2: Twój brat zdał jakiś mugolski test i stryjeczny dziadek Cecyl urządził imprezę.  
PS3: Swoją Błyskawicę oddaj, komu chcesz, bo mi już się komórka na miotły zapchała i posiadam zapewne wszystkie możliwe modele mioteł. Postanowiłam zorganizować mugolską akcję „Pozamiataj chodnik”, ale to dopiero wiosną, wówczas pozbędę się tych gratów.  
PS4: Strzeż się dziadka (wiesz którego)  
PS5: Twój dziadek ograł w karty jakiegoś zamożnego mugola i teraz czeka na ciebie nowy dom (zimowy – jak to ujęła twoja matka) pod Warszawą – na zupełnym odludziu. Przeprowadzkę uznałam za bezsens, ale i tak się przeprowadziliśmy.  
PS6: Rodzice Andromedy pytają się o nią; o Bu też się pytają; tata Chomika chce wiedzieć, czy była u okulisty. Ogólnie głowy rodzin twoich koleżanek chcą wiedzieć, czy dobrze się odżywiacie i czy nosicie czapki, oraz czy nie macie zapalenia gardła.  
PS7: Odeślij Kropkę do domu wraz ze swą tą połamaną różdżką, to ją Iwanowicz odrestauruje w miarę możliwości.”  
\- Masz. – Sam dała sowie mały płócienny woreczek. – Leć!  
Ptak bezszelestnie poruszył skrzydłami i po chwili zniknął w mroku.

***

Sam przyjrzała się uważnie miotle. Była inna. To można było zauważyć na pierwszy rzut oka. Rączka podobna nieco do Błyskawicy miała liczne rzeźbienia, które Sam zinterpretowała jako zdanie po klatchańsku o treści: „Odwal się, głupia krowo, bo jak mi nie zejdziesz z drogi, to pożałujesz!”. Rączka lśniła, witki w ogonie też lśniły, więc Sam, nie widząc przeciwwskazań, siadła na miotłę. „Sza” sunęła w powietrzu.  
\- Nieźle – oceniła Sam. – Może szybciej?

***

Syriusz wpatrywał się nieprzytomnym wzrokiem w okno. Nagle zobaczył złotą smugę. Poderwał się, ale doszedł do wniosku, że to były zwidy.

***

\- Chodź, kochana. – Filch szedł korytarzem. – Mamy robotę.

***

Sam wleciała przez otwarte okno do sypialni Ślizgonek, nie budząc nikogo. Schowała miotłę pod łóżko i udała się do łazienki.

***

Syriusz myślał, że to senna mara, ale najwyraźniej nią nie była. Najwyraźniej była to Sam odziana w białą, długą, sznurowaną pod szyją koszulę nocną. Jej włosy powiewały na przeciągu, a Black nie miał pojęcia, co ona na tym zimnym korytarzu robi, do tego bez kapci czy też innego materiału izolacyjnego służącego do ochrony stóp. Zbliżała się bardzo szybko, a jej wzrok budził grozę.  
\- Co ty tu robisz? – spytał, uważnie jej się przyglądając.  
\- On tu był – stwierdziła.  
\- Kto?  
\- On – odparła i poszła dalej.  
\- Hej! A ty gdzie idziesz? – spytał.  
\- Tam. – Wskazała w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. – Proszę obudzić panią Pomfrey i Severusa.  
\- Jesteście po imieniu? – spytał zdziwiony.  
\- Jeśli ma pan jakieś problemy z tego powodu, to mogę i panu mówić po imieniu. – To powiedziawszy, poszła sobie.  
Łapa stał nieco zdezorientowany, po czym pognał do pokoju Severusa.

***

Severusa wyrwał ze snu dźwięk, który właściwie nie był dźwiękiem, tylko łomotem.  
\- Kto to? – jęknął, przewracając się na drugi bok, i zatkał ewentualny dopływ dźwięków poduszką, jednak nie udało mu się osiągnąć zamierzonego efektu. Zrezygnowany wstał, otworzył drzwi i, siląc się na groźny ton, spytał:  
\- Czego?  
\- Sam powiedziała, że mam cię obudzić. – Głos Syriusza wyrwał Snape’a z błogiej (jeszcze) nieświadomości.  
\- Co?  
\- Sam…  
\- Co ty tu robisz? – Miszczunio spojrzał zdziwiony na tego człowieka, który śmiał go obudzić.  
\- Budzę cię. Sam powiedziała, że idzie tam, że On tu był, choć ja nie mam pojęcia, o co jej chodziło. Kazała obudzić ciebie i Poppy, więc idę do niej, a ty się ubierz. – Spojrzał na długą, czarną piżamę Severusa.  
\- Co? – Niestety, nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, bo Syriusz poszedł sobie.

***

\- Poppy! Wstawaj! – Syriusz szturchnął pielęgniarkę.  
\- Cco? – Podniosła głowę znad biurka.  
\- Zasnęłaś, a ja cię budzę.  
\- Po co, Syriuszu? – spytała nieco nieprzytomnie.  
\- Sam prosiła, aby cię obudzić.  
\- Więc co ci się stało? – spytała.  
\- Nie mi, tylko nie wiem komu.  
\- To po co mnie budzisz? – zdziwiła się.  
\- Chodź. – Ciągnąc ją za rękaw, wyprowadził ze skrzydła szpitalnego.

***

Severus otrzymał telepatyczną wiadomość o następującej treści: „Znalazłam ją w łazience Marty”. W dalszym ciągu nie rozumiejąc za bardzo, o co chodzi, przebrał się i udał na drugie piętro. Dogonił go Syriusz prowadzący zaspaną Poppy.  
\- Wiesz, o co tu chodzi? – spytał Łapa.  
\- Kogoś znalazła Sam – warknął Snape.  
\- Aha.  
Weszli do łazienki i pierwszym, co zobaczyli, była Marta.  
\- Hi! Hi! Hi!  
\- Precz! – warknął Severus.  
\- Krzyczy pan na mnie! (chlip!) – Duszyca zalała się łzami i zniknęła za ścianą.  
Sam trwała pochylona nad Larą.  
\- Co się stało? – spytał Severus.  
\- On tu był. Ma Malfoya i Katy.  
\- O czym ty mówisz? – spytała Poppy.  
\- Nie mam czasu. To lista obrażeń. – Wręczyła ją Severusowi. – Nie pozwolę ich tam zaciągnąć. – To powiedziawszy, telepnęła się. Syriusz wykazał się refleksem, bo w ostatniej chwili chwycił Sam za rękaw koszuli.  
\- Cukier – zaklął Snape.  
\- Spokojnie, czym się przejmujesz? – odezwała się Poppy. – Są młodzi i…  
\- Dobrze się czujesz, kobieto? – spytał Severus.  
\- Tak.  
\- To masz tę listę obrażeń i zajmij się nią, bo ja idę do dyrektora. – To powiedziawszy, poszedł sobie.  
Pomfrey popatrzyła na oddalającego się Miszczunia nieco mętnym wzrokiem i, zapoznawszy się z listą obrażeń, przetransportowała Nox do skrzydła szpitalnego.

***

Łapa wiedział, że coś jest nie tak, gdy podczas telepania się spojrzała na niego z nieskrywaną wściekłością.

***

\- Albusie, otwórz te drzwi do ciężkiego cukru! – Te słowa wyrwały dyrektora ze snu.  
\- Kto zakłóca ciszę nocną? – spytał, zapalając świecę i powoli zwlekając się z łóżka.  
\- To ja, Severus Snape – padła odpowiedź.  
\- Slytherin traci dziesięć punktów – stwierdził zaspany dyrektor.  
\- Pragnę zauważyć – odezwał się Snape – że nie jestem uczniem tylko nauczycielem i nie możesz mi odejmować punktów.  
\- Szkoda – mruknął dyrektor i otworzył drzwi. – Po co mnie budzisz?  
\- Sam się telepnęła.  
\- Robiła to wielokrotnie.  
\- Ale teraz wraz z Syriuszem – argumentował Miszczunio.  
\- O ile się nie mylę, to z tobą też to robiła. Teraz czas na Syriusza.  
\- Odnoszę wrażenie, że twe słowa, Albusie, mają przynajmniej dwuwymiarowy wydźwięk. – Snape miał naganę w głosie.  
\- Nie miałem takiego zamiaru.  
\- To dobrze.  
\- Mam nadzieję. A tak na marginesie, to tylko po to mnie obudziłeś?  
\- Sam znalazła Larę – odparł Severus.  
\- Jak się telepnęła?  
\- Nie, wcześniej.  
\- A, to dobrze.

***

\- Niech się pan trzyma – dobiegło Syriusza stwierdzenie Sam.  
Ale czego? – pomyślał, zaciskając palce na rękawie koszuli Sam.

***

\- Co jej? – zainteresował się Albus, wchodząc do skrzydła szpitalnego.  
Poppy podała mu listę.  
\- Rany kłute? – zdziwił się. – Szarpane?  
\- A czego się spodziewałeś? – zakpiła Poppy. – Króliczka doświadczalnego?  
\- To może ja sobie pójdę – zaproponował Albus, wycofując się w kierunku drzwi.


	19. Chapter 19

Syriusz obudził się. Nad sobą miał niebo. Tak przynajmniej sądził. Po kilku minutach doszedł jednak do wniosku, że niebo owszem, jest, ale jakieś gałęzie widok mu zasłaniają. Niezaprzeczalnie był dzień, co nieco zdziwiło Łapę. Nie chciało mu się wstawać. Leżenie na trawie z poduszką pod głową bardzo mu odpowiadało. Zaczął analizować fakty i spostrzegł, że:  
a) poduszka się rusza  
b) poduszka jest ciepła.  
Doszedł do wniosku, że:  
a) to nie jest poduszka  
b) w takim razie co to jest?  
Szybko usiadł i ocenił sytuację. Zdecydowanie nie była to poduszka.  
Sam przeciągnęła się.  
Syriusz doszedł do wniosku, że coś jest nie tak.  
\- Co ja robię tu? – spytała dziewczyna.  
\- Nie wiem – odparł zgodnie z prawdą. Odetchnął z ulgą i dziękował niebiosom, że obudził się pierwszy, bo byłoby z nim krucho, gdyby to ona pierwsza oprzytomniała. Zapewne nie spodobałoby jej się, gdyby pierwszym, co zobaczyła, była jego głowa na jej biuście.

***

\- Glizdogonie – polecił Czarny Pan – tę podnieś klapę.

***

\- To pańska wina! – oznajmiła Sam zdziwionemu Syriuszowi.  
\- Co? – spytał zdezorientowany.  
\- Przez pana źle obliczyłam kąt i wylądowaliśmy tutaj.  
\- W sensie gdzie? – spytał.  
\- Mnie pan pyta?! – żachnęła się dziewczyna. – Wmieszał się pan ze swoją masą i parametry lotu się nie zgodziły!  
\- To co teraz?  
\- Teraz to ja idę jak najdalej od pana. – To powiedziawszy, wstała, a spostrzegłszy się w stanie takim, a nie innym, tylko piżamowym, jednym gestem przewdziała się w normalny strój hogwarcki.  
\- Czekaj! – zawołał Łapa za oddalającą się Sam. – Idę z tobą!  
\- Jeszcze czego – dobiegł go z oddali jej głos.  
Syriusz chciał wstać, ale natychmiast zaprzestał działań mających na celu uzyskanie pozycji pionowej. Wzrok utkwił w jednym punkcie. Tym punktem okazał się grot strzały. Black otworzył szerzej oczy. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że ma zwidy. Łucznik albo raczej łuczniczka nie wyglądała na człowieka. Wyglądała na…  
\- Elf? – spytał sam siebie.  
\- A czego się spodziewałeś, Człowieku?

***

Magię było czuć na każdym kroku.  
\- Gdzie ja właściwie jestem? – zaczęła zastanawiać się Mierzeja. – Na pewno nie tu miałam trafić.

***

\- Co on sobie myśli?! – powiedziała Marianna, czytając list, który otrzymała z rana. – Kim on jest, że…  
\- Mamo, daj sobie spokój – dał się słyszeć głos z oddali.  
\- Jolka, ja lecę do tego całego dyrektora, a ty zajmij się strojem na prezentację tej miotły.  
Gdy za Babcią zatrzasnęły się wrota (niekoniecznie piekieł) z ostatnich drzwi po prawej wychyliła się rozczochrana głowa, zdecydowanie żeńska. Z jej ust padło jedno zdanie:  
\- Nie mów do mnie „Jolka”.

***

\- No proszę, intruz.  
Teraz Łapa nie miał już szans na ucieczkę. Otoczony przez dwunastu Elfów nie zdążyłby nawet wyciągnąć różdżki, a gardło przeszyłaby mu strzała.  
\- Zaraz przyprowadzimy tu tę dziewczynę – zapewniła go Elfka.  
\- Zostawcie Sam w spokoju – warknął Syriusz.  
\- Znalazł się obrońca – prychnął najbliżej stojący Elf.  
Spomiędzy drzew wyłoniła się Sam z laską w dłoni.  
\- Witam – powiedziała lodowatym, acz uprzejmym tonem.  
Bez zapowiedzi strzały pofrunęły w jej kierunku. Wprawiła laskę w ruch i odbiła wszystkie – żadnej magii, tylko czysta fizyka.  
\- Co zrobiłaś z Less i Browny? – spytał Elf, ponownie napinając cięciwę.  
\- Żyją – odparła Sam, uznając taką odpowiedź za wystarczającą.  
Kolejna seria potraktowana została podobnie.  
\- Wypuśćcie Syriusza, a nikomu nie stanie się krzywda – powiedziała Mierzeja.  
\- Mamy zaufać Człowiekowi? – oburzyła się Elfka.  
\- To my mamy przewagę – powiedział złotowłosy Elf, uśmiechając się tajemniczo.  
\- Nie sądzę – powiedział Syriusz.  
\- Zamknij się – poleciła Sam, do czego Black się szybko zastosował. - Możecie strzelać w nieskończoność – powiedziała do Leśnego Ludu.  
\- My może tak, ale ona na pewno trafi. – Tu wypuścił strzałę z łuku, co uczynili też jego koledzy. Jednocześnie krzyknął: - Selise!  
Sam mogłaby zbagatelizować ów okrzyk, gdyby nie fakt pojawienia się jeszcze jednej postaci na i tak już przepełnionej scenie. Osobniczka ta została zlokalizowana przez Syriusza w odległości około trzydziestu metrów od Sam. Mierzeja natomiast nie spostrzegła jej, bo było zajęta kręceniem młynka laską celem uniknięcia trafienia.  
\- Sam! Uważaj! – wrzasnął Syriusz.  
Dziewica Slytherinu zerknęła przez ramię i najwyraźniej nic nie zobaczyła.  
\- Nie ruszaj się – polecił złotowłosy Elf. – Selise nigdy nie chybia.  
\- Kto? – spytała Sam.  
\- Ona. – Wskazał Syriusz.  
\- Przecież tam nikogo nie ma – oznajmiła Mierzeja, postępując krok naprzód celem pokazania, że tam rzeczywiście nikogo nie ma. W tejże chwili doszła jednak do wniosku, że coś jest nie tak. Jak się zaraz okaże, była to trochę spóźniona konkluzja.  
Sam zauważyła tylko szybko zbliżającą się strzałę, zdecydowanie za szybką. Jak łatwo wywnioskować, nie zdołała jej odbić. Kolejny wniosek nasuwa się sam (nie Sam): jeśli strzała nie została obita, to znaczy, że musiała gdzieś utkwić, a to, że utkwiła w prawym ramieniu Sam, nie powinno być dla nikogo zaskoczeniem.  
Mierzeja najprawdopodobniej jednak była zaskoczona, na co wskazywał jej komentarz i odpowiednio dobrana mina. Komentarz brzmiał ni mniej, ni więcej, tylko tak:  
\- Cukier! Cukier! Cukier! Jasny cukier!  
Syriusz niezatrzymywany przez Elfów, bo ich uwagę zaprzątnęła Jungfrau, podszedł do Sam, która w tej chwili wskazywała na Selise, bo najwyraźniej ją zauważyła.  
\- T… to… ty! To przez ciebie! – Po czym (tzn. po tej dramatycznej przemowie) padłaby na murawę, gdyby nie Syriusz, który ją złapał i ułożył na trawie, unikając dotykania feralnej strzały.  
\- O co chodzi? – spytała Elfka nazywana Selise.  
\- Ty się jeszcze pytasz?! – oburzył się Łapa. – Przecież to TWOJA WINA!  
Selise spojrzała na niego nieco zdziwiona, po czym spytała:  
\- O co chodzi?  
\- Odsuń się! – warknął Syriusz, wyciągając różdżkę. – Precz!  
\- Spokojnie – powiedział blond-Elf.  
\- Precz!!! – wrzasnął Black.  
\- E… dlaczego mierzysz do mnie z tego badyla? – spytała Selise.  
\- Mam powody – oznajmił, siląc się na zdecydowanie spokojny ton.  
\- Widzę. – Powoli podeszła do Łapy i Sam.  
\- Odsuń się!  
\- Nie jestem pewna, czy nie uszkodziłam żadnych ważnych narządów.  
\- To już twój problem! Mogłabyś sobie iść? – warknął. Różdżka drżała w jego dłoni.  
\- Pragnę zauważyć – powiedziała Elfka – że coś tu jest nie tak.  
Black nie bardzo wiedział, o co chodzi, ale na wszelki wypadek wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń i powiedział:  
\- Odwal się, głupia krowo!  
Selise, jakby popychana niewidzialną ręką, zaczęła się cofać.  
\- Nie tak ostro – zasugerowała.  
\- Co wy sobie wyobrażacie?! – Łapa popatrzył groźnie na Leśny Lud. – Napadacie na ludzi, a potem udajecie wielkodusznych?!  
\- Chodziło nam o nią, a nie o ciebie, magu – stwierdziła Once Mori.  
\- Jest mi niezmiernie przykro – sarknął Syriusz. Z jego różdżki wystrzeliły błękitne iskry.  
\- Zacukrzona strzała! – usłyszał przekleństwo z wysokości własnego kolana. Sam najwyraźniej oprzytomniała i zamierzała przeżyć, co niezaprzeczalnie podniosło Łapę na duchu. – Cukier!  
\- Chyba nic jej nie będzie – doszła do wniosku Selise. Reszta Elfów niepostrzeżenie wymknęła się i ukryła w zaroślach.  
\- Jak ja… - zaczął Łapa, ale mu przerwano.  
\- Korniszon!  
\- Co? – spytał zdziwiony.  
\- Nie wiem, kim jesteście, przybysze, ale powinniście z nami iść. – Selise zamierzyła ich wzrokiem.  
Sam także zmierzyła ją wzrokiem z odpowiedniej perspektywy i stwierdziła:  
\- Nie.  
\- Musicie… - zaczęła, ale Mierzeja jej przerwała:  
\- Skąd go masz?  
\- Co? – spytał Syriusz.  
\- Medalion.  
Łapa przyjrzał się Elfce i powiedział:  
\- No właśnie.  
Srebrny łańcuszek z małym zielonym wężem Slytherinu niezaprzeczalnie wisiał na szyi Elfki.  
\- Znalazłam.  
\- To należy do Katy – stwierdziła Sam.  
\- ?  
\- On tu był – powiedziała Mierzeja. – Musimy Go znaleźć. – Wstała, podpierając się laską, która w jednej chwili znalazła się w jej dłoni.  
\- E… tego… no… - zaczął Syriusz.  
\- Tak? – spytała.  
\- Tego… strzała…  
\- Aaa… - Sam spojrzała na swe ramię i położyła dłoń na brzechwie. – Wyjmie się.  
\- Kiedy? – zainteresował się Łapa.  
\- Już? – Strzała w dość dziwny sposób znalazła się poza ciałem Sam. Syriusz patrzył zdziwiony.  
\- Aha – inteligentnie stwierdziła Selise.  
\- To przez ten wisiorek – kontynuowała Sam, choć nie mam pojęcie, o który wątek chodziło.  
Elfka była nieco zdezorientowana.  
\- ?  
\- On nałożył na niego czar – powiedziała Sam. – Czar międzywymiarowej bariery.  
\- Co? – spytał Syriusz.

***

\- Skoro nie mogę ujrzeć mej córy, to przynajmniej wnuczkę zobaczę – mamrotał Czarny Pan. Glizdogon zaczynał dochodzić do wniosku, że Voldemort albo  
1) ma jakieś problemy w postaci problemów  
2) coś tu jest nie tak  
3) jakaś kobietka kolejny raz zrobiła szefowi wodę z mózgu  
4) ten nowy psychoterapeuta nie spełnia swojego zadania i należałoby go zwolnić.  
Tymczasem szli tym ciemnym korytarzem prowadzącym z Miodowego Królestwa do Hogwartu. To nie była miła przechadzka.

***

\- Jesteś pewny, Potter? – spytała McWiadomoKto.  
\- Tak, pani profesor – odparł Harry zgodnie z prawdą.  
\- Jazda do dyrektora – poleciła Minerwa, wypychając Pottera z gabinetu.

***

Rozległo się pukanie i do gabinetu Dumbledore’a wmaszerował Harry.  
\- A ten tu czego? – warknął Severus, który akurat siedział na jednym z foteli.  
\- Ja nie do pana, panie profesorze – powiedział Harry.  
\- Wnioskuję z tego, że przyszedłeś do mnie. – Albus wyłonił się z klapy w podłodze, dźwigając kilka butelek jakiegoś trunku (bynajmniej nie alkoholowego). – Masz jakieś problemy, Harry?  
\- Rona nie ma. – Padło lakoniczne stwierdzenie.  
\- Może pan Weasley znalazł sobie dziewczynę i nie może już spędzać z naszą gwiazdą tyle czasu co do tej pory – powiedział Snape, ustawiając butelki podawane przez Albusa w jednej z szafek.  
\- Nie sądzę – chłodno stwierdził Harry.  
\- Coś jeszcze? – spytał Snape.  
\- Voldemort… - zaczął Harry, ale Severus mu przerwał.  
\- Drugi raz w tym roku?! Potter, czy ty się dobrze czujesz? Może masz temperaturę?  
\- Czy pan coś sugeruje? – spytał Harry. – Może to, że jestem niespełna rozumu?  
\- Dajcie sobie spokój – polecił Albus, siadając za biurkiem.  
\- Potter, nie patrz takim pożądliwym wzrokiem na te butelki – powiedział Snape. Harry zauważył, iż profesor nie raczył odjąć mu punktów. Snape wydawał się dziwnie przygnębiony. Potter wywnioskował, że to wpływ braku Sam.  
\- Dziękujemy za informację – powiedział Dumbledore.  
Harry wyszedł, cały czas zastanawiając się, gdzie jest Ron, gdzie jest Sam, gdzie jest Syriusz i co się właściwie dzieje.

***

\- Daj to – powiedziała Sam do Selise. Medalion zerwał się z łańcuszka i wylądował w dłoni Mierzei.  
\- ? – zareagowała Elfka.  
\- Jak On mógł?! – wysyczała Sam, zaciskając pięść. – Dajcie mi jakąś brzozę!  
\- Co? – spytał Syriusz.  
\- Ty, co ty bredzisz? – spytała Selise.  
\- Brzozę! Drzewo! Z liściami! – powiedziała dobitnie Sam.  
\- Ale po co? – spytał Syriusz nieco zdezorientowany.  
\- By zneutralizować – warknęła.  
\- Aaa…

***

\- Glizdogonie, jesteś pewny, że nie pomyliliśmy drogi? – spytał Czarny Pan.  
\- Raczej tak – wydukał sługa.  
\- To gdzie jest wyjście?! – warknął Voldemort.  
\- Chyba tu. – Peter wskazał na klapę w suficie.

***

Lunch upłynął pod znakiem marchewki i groszku. Snape grzebał widelcem w talerzu. Coś było nie tak.

***

\- Wyjdziemy, gdy zapadnie zmrok – powiedział Voldemort do Glizdogona.  
\- Ale tu jest ciemno – zauważył sługa.  
\- Nędzniku! – warknął Czarny Pan. – Ale jak głośno.  
Glizdogon podniósł klapę i jego oczom ukazał się widok następującej treści: małe stopy miotające się tam i z powrotem.  
\- Chomik, pospiesz się! – Dobiegł go głos z oddali.  
\- Ale nie ma mojego ołówka B4! Tego kupionego dwa tygodnie temu – stwierdził poirytowany głosik.  
\- Chyba Hermiona go pożyczyła.  
\- Aha, to ją znajdę! – To powiedziawszy, stópki wymaszerowały z pomieszczenia.  
\- Wyszły – powiedział Glizdogon.  
\- Ostrożności nigdy za wiele – stwierdził Voldemort, siadając na podłodze. Peter wzruszył ramionami.

***

\- Ta się nadaje – powiedziała Sam, wbijając medalion w korę drzewa. – To możemy się telepać.  
\- Gdzie? – spytał Syriusz.  
\- Do Hogwartu. Teraz już nic nie zrobię – powiedziała.  
\- To nas opuszczacie? – spytała Selise.  
\- Ty idziesz z nami – powiedziała Sam z uśmiechem i, chwyciwszy Syriusza za rękaw, a Elfkę za rękę, telepnęła się.

***

Harry odczuwał dziwny niepokój i, jak się okazało, miał k’temu podstawy. Sam telepnęła się akurat tuż przed jego nosem wraz z Syriuszem i…  
\- Yyy… - zaczął niepewnie Harry. – Kim ty właściwie jesteś? –Tu wskazał na Selise.  
\- Elfa nie widziałeś? – spytała Sam.  
\- Nie – przyznał Potter.  
\- Selise, to jest Harry Potter, pogromca smoków, żab w czekoladzie, nauczyciela O.P.C.M. i paru innych rzeczy – powiedziała Allein na jednym oddechu. – Harry, to jest Selise. Przekażcie sobie znak rozpoznawczy i zajmijcie się czymś pożytecznym.  
\- To znaczy czym? – spytał Syriusz.  
\- Poszukajcie Rona – zasugerowała Sam.  
\- Aha.

***

Snape zszedł do lochu i zastał tam Gryfonów i Ślizgonów w pełnym składzie (oprócz Katy i Malfoya). Otworzył z niedowierzaniem oczy i spytał:  
\- To ty?  
\- Która „ty”? – zainteresowała się Chomik, mając nadzieję, że to słowo skierowane było do niej.  
\- Cieszę się, że nic ci się nie stało – kontynuował Miszczunio.  
\- Ehm… - Głos należał do Syriusza, który wyszedł z prywatnej pracowni Snape’a.  
\- A ty tu czego?! – warknął Severus. – Do budy!  
\- Umyj włosy – zasugerował Syriusz – bo ci łój na szatę kapie.  
Dało się słyszeć westchnienie, którego niezaprzeczalną autorką była Mierzeja. Jej wzrok był pełen nagany i kilku innych składników.  
\- Słabo ci? – spytał z troską Syriusz. – Może ta strzała była zatruta? – zasugerował.  
\- Jaka STRZAŁA?!?!?! – spytał Snape.  
\- Możemy się zając czymś innym? – zasugerowała Dziewica Slytherinu.  
\- Czym? – spytał Łapa. – Czyż twe zdrowie…  
Jednak jego wywód przerwał komunikat o następującej treści: „Profesor Black do mojego gabinetu”, co nie było głosem Albusa.

***

Syriusz miał niejasne przeczucie, że nadciągają kłopoty i miał rację. W gabinecie dyrektora były Babcia Sam i Niania Ogg oraz butelka jabłkownika. Zdecydowanie coś było nie tak.

***

\- Gdzieś ty był? – spytał Potter Weasleya po eliksirach.  
\- Nie twój interes – warknął Ron i przyspieszył kroku.

***

\- To jest Selise – powiedziała Sam do wszystkich obecnych. – Ma magiczny łuk i elficką skłonność do magii i będzie was chronić. Macie się nie rozłazić!  
Pierwszoroczni Ślizgoni w milczeniu przyjęli tę nowinę. Nikt się nie sprzeciwił.  
\- I żadnego łażenia nocą po zamku, bo kark skręcę – ostrzegła Mierzeja. Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach jej się nie przeciwstawiał i tak też było i tym razem. – I traktować ją z należytym szacunkiem!

***

\- Wezwałam tu pana – powiedziała Marianna – gdyż doszły mnie słuchy, że przeszkadzał pan mojej wnuczce w teleportacji.  
\- Muszę przyznać, że jest to prawdą – westchnął Syriusz.  
\- To było głupie posunięcie, młody człowieku – powiedziała Niania, dolewając sobie jabłkownika.  
\- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę – stwierdził Łapa, a stwierdzenie tego faktu nie przyszło mu łatwo. – Jestem skłonny ponieść wszelkie konsekwencje mojego zachowania.  
\- O czym ty mówisz? – spytał Albus, podając mu szklankę.  
\- O konsekwencjach – powiedział Syriusz.  
\- Czyżbym o czymś nie wiedziała? – spytała Marianna.  
\- A tak właściwie o co chodzi? – spytał Albus.  
\- Mam go dość – powiedziała Niania, pociągając łyk ze szklanki. – Jego wypowiedzi są bez sensu. Idź stąd, młody człowieku – poleciła.

***

Kolacja upłynęła spokojnie, ale nie obyło się bez komplikacji. Na ścianie pojawiła się krwawa informacja „Ślizgoni precz!”, którą zinterpretowano we właściwy sposób. Selise odprowadziła pierwszoroczniaków i spytała Sam:  
\- Czy wy nie macie wychowawcy?  
\- Mamy, ale on jest trochę dziwny.  
\- Przyznaj się – powiedziała Elfka, udając oburzenie – że rzuciłaś na niego urok.  
\- Ależ oczywiście – sarknęła Sam. – Nie miałam nic lepszego do roboty.  
\- Żartowałam.  
\- Wiem. – I Mierzeja poszła sobie.  
\- I co ja mam tu robić? – spytała Selise, nie oczekując odpowiedzi.  
\- Zagrasz w szachy? – spytał Norris. Elfka była nieco zdziwiona jego propozycją.  
\- Chętnie – powiedziała po chwili. – A tak właściwie to o co chodzi?

***

Po pojawieniu się napisanej krwią informacji jakoś nikt nie miał ochoty na nocne spacery po szkole. Nawet Potter pozostał w dormitorium, cały czas podejrzliwie przyglądając się Ronowi. Chomik oznajmiła z zadowoleniem, że już napisała wypracowanie na agatejski, co Bu przyjęła spokojnie (Mirtle też), Piecyk powiedział „Wierzyłem w ciebie”, co z wiadomych przyczyn zostało zinterpretowane tak, a nie inaczej.  
\- Jeszcze nie zacząłem… - westchnął Harry.  
\- To się bierz do roboty – poleciła mu Hermiona.  
\- Dobra – powiedział Harry, wyciągając podręcznik z torby.  
Chomik wykończona udała się na spoczynek. Bu i Mirtle jeszcze chwilę pogadały, ale one również poszły spać. Zapadła cisza.

***

Glizdogon wychylił się z klapy w podłodze, co nie było łatwe. Od razu przyłożył głową w klapę, gdyż jakaś przeszkoda blokowała wejście, nie pozwalając na szersze otwarcie otworu.  
\- Chlewa – zaklął i, wyczołgawszy się, doszedł do wniosku, że jest pod łóżkiem. Szybko się przemieścił i ukrył za zasłoną. Voldemort wyczołgał się również po chwili. Pech chciał, że chwilę tę Chomik wybrała na przebudzenie. Czarny Pan akurat wstawał. Powitało go nieskomplikowane pytanie:  
\- Kto tu jest?  
Nie otrzymawszy odpowiedzi, Gryfonka otworzyła oczy i z oczywistego braku okularów, które leżały na szafce, oceniła sytuację tak, a nie inaczej.  
\- Czy mi się śnisz?  
Voldemort nie bardzo wiedział, co zrobić.  
\- Chyba nie śpię – doszła do wniosku Chomik. – A więc ty jesteś duchem.  
Voldemort uśmiechnął się i powiedział:  
\- Przykro mi, ale nie.  
\- Jesteś potworem z innego świata!!! – doszła do wniosku Chomik. Stanęła na łóżku a jej piżama w małe, puchate, milusie chomiczki ukazała się tuż przed nosem Voldemorta. Nastrój był dziwny, księżyc świecił, przeciągu nie było, a Chomik zaczęła się drzeć.  
\- Aaaaaa!!!!!!! Zboczony potwór w sypialni!!!! – I cisnęła w Czarnego Pana poduszką. Voldemort schylił się, unikając trafienia. Chciał wyciągnąć różdżkę, ale zrezygnował, gdyż dał się słyszeć głos:  
\- Czego się drzesz?! – To Bu usiadła na łóżku. Chciała założyć kapcie, ale zauważyła nie swoje buty wystające zza zasłony. Chwyciła więc różdżkę i dla pewności powiedziała:  
\- Giń!  
Zaklęcie trafiło Glizdogona, tyle że Bu nie wiedziała, z kim ma do czynienia.  
Chomik w tym czasie wydarła się:  
\- Zboczeniec w sypialni!! – I cisnęła w Czarnego Pana kolejną poduszką.  
\- Kimkolwiek jesteś, nie ruszaj się! – powiedziała Bu, przecierając oczy, jednocześnie nadeptując na dłoń Petera i celując w Czarnego Pana. – Masz prawo zachować milczenie. Cokolwiek powiesz, zostanie użyte przeciwko tobie. Masz prawo do kata. Grozi ci kara śmierci przez zadzierzgnięcie poprzedzona dwunastoletnim pobytem w zakładzie karnym o zaostrzonym rygorze.  
\- Czy wiesz, do kogo mówisz? – spytał Voldemort. – Zaraz zginiesz.  
\- Co się tu dzieje? – Głos należał do Pottera, który stanął w drzwiach.  
\- Czy ty zawsze musisz psuć moje kwestie? – spytał Voldemort z urazą w głosie.  
Harry nieco się zmieszał.  
\- Ja nie chciałem…  
Chomik doszła do zaskakującego wniosku.  
\- Aaa… Chłopak w żeńskim dormitorium!!!!  
\- Aaa… - Potter zaczął ją naśladować, po czym spytał, wskazując na Czarnego Pana. – A on to niby kim jest? Baletnicą?  
\- Zboczeńcy! – darła się dalej Chomik, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że w drzwiach za Potterem ukazała się Hermiona. Nie zwracając uwagi na nic i nikogo, podeszła do swojego łóżka i, położywszy się, naciągnęła kołdrę na głowę.  
Pierwszy odezwał się Potter.  
\- A gdzieś ty była? – Jego oskarżycielski ton mówił sam za siebie.  
\- A co ci do tego? – burknęła Granger spod kołdry.  
\- Byłaś z nim! – powiedział Potter zdenerwowany, wskazując na drzwi.  
\- Ehem – zauważyła Chomik w dalszym ciągu stojąc na łóżku. – O kogo ci chodzi, Harry?  
\- Ten to tego… - zaczął Potter, ale mu przerwano.  
\- Oczywiście chodziło ci o to, że najprawdopodobniej myślał o mnie. – Ron ukazał się w drzwiach.  
\- To jest chore – powiedziała Bu.  
\- W pełni się z tobą zgadzam – powiedział Voldemort, wyciągając różdżkę. – Oni nie zwracają na mnie uwagi!  
\- Nie o to chodziło – powiedziała Bu.  
\- Tego już jest za wiele!! – wydarła się Chomik. – To jest niemoralne!! Co wy robicie w naszej sypialni?!?!  
\- Potter, zginiesz! – powiedział ni z tego, ni z owego Czarny Pan.  
\- Bogowie, znowu? – Harry zaczął grzebać w kieszeni piżamy w poszukiwaniu różdżki. – Czy ty nigdy nie dasz za wygraną?

***

Sam wstała i, nałożywszy szatę, wyszła z sypialni.

***

\- Należy ci się to – warknął Voldemort – za wszystkie twoje winy.  
\- Przepraszam, ale dlaczego wy mi tu różdżkami machacie? – spytała Bu. – Stanowicie zagrożenie dla cywili!  
\- To się odsuńcie – powiedział opryskliwie Voldemort. – Mam zamiar zabić Pottera.  
\- W naszej sypialni?! – spytała Chomik, zeskakując z łóżka, i, chwytając okulary oraz różdżkę, wylądowała przed Czarnym Panem. – Chcesz mi tu ducha zostawić?!?! Jak ja będę mogła potem spać, co? – Jej pytanie zadane oskarżycielskim tonem wywarło nieoczekiwany skutek.  
\- Co?  
\- Precz z sypialni!!! – wrzasnęła Chomik.  
\- Nigdy mnie nie zabijesz – powiedział hardo Potter.  
\- Dlaczego? – spytał Voldemort. – Któż mi zabroni?  
\- …  
\- To z drogi – powiedział Czarny Pan.  
\- Nie!!! – powiedziała Bu. – Nie możesz!  
\- Podaj jeden sensowny argument – powiedział Voldemort. – Tylko jeden, a go tylko skrócę o głowę. – Jednocześnie próbował ominąć Chomika, która skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiała. Czarny Pan był nieco poirytowany. - Z drogi – warknął.  
\- Nie możesz go zabić! – odezwała się Hermiona.  
\- Zamilcz, szlamo! – Voldemort skierował na nią swój wzrok. – Ty będziesz następna.  
\- Nie możesz – powiedziała Chomik/  
\- Właśnie. – Włączyła się Bu. – To by było sprzeczne z tradycją.  
\- Jaką tradycją? – spytali jednocześnie Potter i Weasley.  
\- On już jest komuś przyobiecany – dodała Chomik.  
\- Komu? – spytał Voldemort.  
\- Sam – powiedziała niepewnie Bu.  
\- Co!?!?!?!?!?! – spytał Voldemort, potrząsając z nerwów jedyną osobą, jaką miał pod ręką, bo reszta cofnęła się o krok, a mianowicie Chomikiem.  
\- Cóż czynisz, brutalu?! – Głos należał do Piecka, który w piżamie w misie i kapciach (pluszowych ala psie łapki) właśnie celował różdżką w Voldemorta.  
Voldemort puścił Chomika i popatrzył na Piecka zdziwiony, po czym spytał:  
\- Czy wy sobie zawsze przyjęcia w piżamach urządzacie?  
\- Nie – powiedziała Chomik.  
\- Tylko tracę na was czas – poinformował zebranych Czarny Pan. Otaczające go powietrze zadrgało i z dużą siłą uderzyło we wszystkich Gryfonów obecnych w pomieszczeniu. Należałoby zauważyć kilka rzeczy:  
1) to było dość szybkie powietrze  
2) uderzyło we wszystkich, którzy stali  
3) po chwili Hermiona oskarżycielsko popatrzyła na Voldemorta i powiedziała:  
\- Jesteś największą szumowiną na świecie.  
\- Dziękuję – odparł Czarny Pan.  
\- Jak mogłeś?! – Hermiona chwyciła różdżkę i wrzasnęła: - Giń! Po wiek wieków, giń!  
Voldemort z łatwością odbił zaklęcie Granger, co ta przyjęła z niemym zaskoczeniem na ustach.  
\- Hmmm…? – Czarny Pan popatrzył na Hermionę. – Któżby się spodziewał odważnej szlamy? No, no, no…  
Zaklęcie spowodowało, że Gryfonka przeleciała przez niemal całą sypialnię, uderzając o ścianę, która stanęła na przeszkodzie dalszego lotu. Straciła przytomność. Voldemort ogarnął wzrokiem zaistniałą scenografię i powiedział:  
\- Glizdogon do mnie.  
Odpowiedziała mu cisza.  
\- Glizdogon! Glizdogon, tchórzu! Gdzie jesteś?!  
\- Cukier! – Peter podniósł się z podłogi. – Ta szlama to ma cios.  
\- O czym ty cukrzysz? – spytał Voldemort.  
Tę jakże zajmującą i intrygującą konwersację przerwał dźwięk. Voldemort spojrzał w tym kierunku i zobaczył Piecka pochylonego nad Chomikiem i wpatrującego się w Czarnego Pana z nieskrywaną nienawiścią.  
\- Myślałem, że ich zabiłeś, Panie – inteligentnie zauważył Glizdogon.  
\- ŻEBYŚ TAK PADŁ TRUPEM! – powiedział dobitnie Piecek.  
\- Do kogo mówiłeś? – spytał Czarny Pan.  
\- …  
\- Może trochę pocierpisz, nędzny Gryfonie, to się zdecydujesz – wycedził Voldemort.  
Piecek szykował się na rychła śmierć, która (niestety) nie nastąpiła. Między nim a Voldemortem stanęła Sam w swej białej koszuli nocnej i wycedziła:  
\- Do jasnego cukru! Czy ja przez was nigdy się nie wyśpię?! Zaprześcieradlone szynki! Z wami to tak zawsze!  
Czarny Pan był nieco zmieszany.  
\- O co ci chodzi?  
\- Czy masz zamiar wytłuc wszystkich moich znajomych, a dopiero potem podać cel swojej idiotycznej wizyty?! – Sam była z lekka poirytowana. – Mam tego dość! Chcę spać, ale nie! Ty musisz zawsze zjawiać się w nieodpowiednim momencie! I do tego bez zapowiedzi! – kontynuowała Mierzeja. – I do tego z tym ścierwem! – powiedziała, wskazując na Glizdogona.  
\- Wypraszam sobie… - zaczął Peter, ale mu przerwano.  
\- Zamknij się ty Tępa, Irytująca, Kłapoucha Gadzino! – wrzasnęła Sam. – Nikt cię tu nie potrzebuje! Precz! – Wyciągnęła przed siebie prawą dłoń i Glizdogon zniknął.  
\- Nieźle – ocenił Voldemort. – Ja chcę Pottera – oznajmił ni z tego, ni z owego.  
\- Nie ma mowy – powiedział Piecek. – On jest obiecany Sam.  
\- W jaki sposób? – spytał Czarny Pan.  
\- Stary. Bardzo stary – powiedział Michał. – To zasada „Mój ci on” i nic na to nie poradzisz.  
\- Zabiję go i już niczyj nie będzie.  
\- Wara! – powiedziała Sam. – Wara od tych ludzi!  
\- O co ci chodzi, wnusiu? – spytał przymilnie Voldemort.

***

\- Coś jest nie tak – doszedł do wniosku Snape.  
\- Tak – dodał Łapa.  
\- Nikt cię nie pytał, pchlarzu – warknął Severus.  
\- To nie jego wina – usprawiedliwił kolegę Remus.

***

\- Bogowie! – westchnęła Mierzeja. – Albo wy coś zróbcie, albo ja nie ręczę za własne czyny!  
\- O co ci chodzi, wnusiu? – ponownie zapytał Voldemort.  
\- O to, do ciężkiego cukru, tylko o to, że chciałeś pozabijać moich znajomych, i o to, że unieszkodliwiłeś Chomika, i najprawdopodobniej jeszcze o to, że pragniesz zgładzić Pottera. – Zaczęła wyliczać na palcach.  
\- Nie zabiłem ich, a szkoda – powiedział Czarny Pan. – Miałbym przynajmniej święty spokój, a tak to się szczegółów czepiasz.  
\- Hem! – zauważyła Sam. – Jak możesz?!  
\- Nie przeszkadzaj mi – warknął Voldemort. – Dobiję Pottera i zabieram cię na święta.  
\- Niedoczekanie twoje – oznajmiła Sam. – Nie mam ochoty pozwolić ci zabić Pottera, jak również nie pojadę z tobą na święta. Babcia mi zabroniła i nie mam zamiaru łamać danego słowa. Nigdzie z tobą nie pojadę! I wara ci od niego!  
\- Twój ci on – sarknął Czarny Pan.  
\- I nie tylko. – W drzwiach stanęła Babcia i Niania Ogg. – A tak na marginesie to dlaczego się drzecie w środku nocy? – kontynuowała Marianna.  
\- Kochana… - zaczął Czarny Pan, patrząc na Babcię maślanym wzrokiem i starając się nie paść z wrażenia.  
\- Zamknij się! – powiedziała Babcia stanowczo.  
\- „Bądź bezpieczna z dala ode mnie” – powiedział Voldemort i Babcia wyfrunęła z pomieszczenia, przeklinając Czarnego Pana. Niania Ogg wyszła bez słowa.  
\- Na czym to stanęliśmy? – spytał Voldemort, zacierając ręce.  
\- Daj mi święty spokój i porozmawiaj sobie z Babcią na pewne tematy, a mnie nie dręcz – poleciła Mierzeja.  
\- O co ci chodzi? – spytał nieco zdezorientowany Czarny Pan. – Przecież nic nie powiedziałem.  
\- Jesteś draniem bez serca! – stwierdziła Sam. – I masz dziurę zamiast mózgu!  
\- Jak śmiesz?!  
\- Normalnie – wycedziła Mierzeja. – Cukier z tobą, dziadku! Zawsze jesteś tam, gdzie nie potrzeba!  
\- Ranisz mnie – powiedział Voldemort. – Jak możesz?  
\- Jak coś chcesz ode mnie, to porozmawiaj z Dumbledorem i zabiegaj o pozwolenie widzenia i wpływu rodzicielskiego! – powiedziała dobitnie.  
\- Każdy sąd mi je da! – powiedział Voldemort. – Zdobędę je i nic mnie nie powstrzyma! HA! – To stwierdziwszy, zniknął pod łóżkiem Chomika.

***

\- Harry’ego nie ma w pokoju – powiedział Syriusz, wychodząc z sypialni. – Rona też.  
\- To źle – ocenił Lupin.  
\- To chodźmy ich poszukać – zaproponował Snape.  
Nagle do uszu trójcy doszedł dziwny dźwięk i wszyscy jak jeden mąż pognali do sypialni Gryfonek.

***

Sam powoli podeszła do Piecka, który trzymał Chomika za łapkę.  
\- Odsuń się – poleciła Michałowi, a sama uklękła obok. Położywszy dłoń na czole Chomika, oceniła: - Tylko się potłukła. Lekki wstrząs mózgu. – To powiedziawszy, pozwoliła mocy płynąć i uzdrawiać.  
\- Co z nią? – spytał Piecek.  
\- A co z tobą? – Sam popatrzyła na Michała i dźgnęła go palcem w czoło. – Tylko parę siniaków. Wręcz niezwykłe.  
Po stwierdzeniu tego faktu, Sam podeszła do Bu. Obok leżała Hermiona.  
\- Piecek, zostaw Chomika i mi pomóż – poleciła Mierzeja.  
\- Ale jak? – spytał Piecek.  
\- Pokieruję tobą i przeleję moc przez twoje ręce – wyjaśniła.  
\- No dobra – zgodził się Michał.  
Po kilku minutach Sam usiadła na podłodze, a Piecek obok niej.  
\- Super! – ocenił Piecek, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na własne dłonie.  
\- Aha – powiedziała Sam.  
W tej chwili do sypialni wtargnął Syriusz. Potknął się o nieprzytomnego Pottera i przewrócił się.  
\- Cukier! – zaklął.  
\- Pokraka – stwierdził Snape, ukazując się w drzwiach.  
Mirtle, która do tej pory spała, ocknęła się i usiadła na łóżku. Rozejrzała się z zaciekawieniem po sypialni i spytała:  
\- Czyżbym coś przegapiła?  
\- O, nie śpisz – powiedziała Mierzeja, siadając na łóżku obok Mirtle, a następnie położyła głowę na kolanach Gryfonki.  
\- Dziadek chciał odwiedzić Sam – powiedział Piecek. – No i chyba wynikły jakieś problemy.  
\- Gryffindor traci dwadzieścia punktów – oznajmił Snape. – I kolejne dwadzieścia za bitwę w środku nocy.  
\- Uspokój się, Severusie – odezwał się Lupin. – Może lepiej zająć się tymi ludźmi. – Wskazał na porozrzucane ciała (niekoniecznie martwe zwłoki).  
\- A nic ci się nie stało? – spytał Snape z troską.  
Mirtle, która akurat była na linii jego wzroku, zareagowała we właściwy sposób.  
\- Yyy?  
\- Nie do ciebie mówiłem – warknął Severus.  
\- Aha.  
\- Sam? – spytał Severus.  
\- Ona śpi – poinformował Snape’a Syriusz.  
\- Tak? – Miszczunio spojrzał na niego nieufnie i spytał: - A ty skąd wiesz?  
\- Nie twój interes – warknął Syriusz.  
\- Zaprzestańcie tej kłótni i zróbcie coś z tymi ludźmi – zasugerowała Poppy, która właśnie weszła do sypialni.  
\- Co? – spytał Lupin.  
\- Zabierzcie ich do skrzydła szpitalnego – warknęła Pomfrey, podchodząc do Sam. Złapała Mierzeję za przegub lewej dłoni i stwierdziła: - Wszystko w normie. To dziwne…  
\- Mamo, jeszcze nie, ja chcę pospać… - Sam westchnęła przez sen i wyrwała rękę Poppy (w sensie swoją własną, nie z korzeniami; nikomu ręki nie urwała).  
Snape patrzył na Mierzeję z nieskrywanym zdziwieniem.  
\- Jesteś pewna, że nic jej nie jest? – spytał.  
\- Całkowicie.  
Lupin i Syriusz umieścili na niewidzialnych noszach poszkodowanych Gryfonów i wyszli. Za nimi podążyła Poppy i Snape.  
\- Ej! A co ja mam zrobić? – spytała zdesperowana Mirtle.  
\- Nie przeszkadzaj Sam – polecił Miszczunio, spoglądając czule (???? O zgrozo! Ale romans! – dop. Aurora) na głowę Sam spoczywającą na kolanach Andy.

***

\- Naprawdę nie wiedziałam, że jest tu taki ciekawy lokal. – Niania pociągnęła łyk ze szklanki.  
\- Ale ja nie rozumiem, o co mu chodziło – wycedziła Babcia. – Dlaczego tu?  
\- Może chciał coś zasugerować? (hik!) – podsunęła Niania.  
\- Co mógł sugerować w Dziurawym Kotle?  
\- Mnie nie pytaj. – Ogg dolała sobie wina.


	20. Chapter 20

Malfoy wlókł się korytarzem. W takim stanie zastał go Snape. Była godzina 4.30, dwudziesty grudnia, co wskazywało na niecodzienność tego zjawiska. Zanim Draco się odezwał, Severus załadował go na niewidzialne nosze.  
\- Co się stało? – spytał Miszczunio.  
\- Przesłanie… - powiedział Malfoy i stracił przytomność.  
\- Ech… - westchnął Snape i poprowadził nosze do skrzydła szpitalnego.

***

Sam już tam była. Siedziała obok nieprzytomnej Chomik i coś czytała. Mirtle pochrapywała na krześle obok łóżka Bu. Gdy tylko Mierzeja oceniła sytuację w należny sposób, wstała i zamaszystym krokiem podeszła do Severusa.  
\- Gdzie on był? – spytała bez wstępów.  
\- Na trzecim piętrze – odparł zaskoczony Snape.  
\- Cukier – zaklęła Mierzeja. – Co powiedział?  
\- „Przesłanie…”  
\- „Przesłanie…” i co? – kontynuowała Mierzeja.  
\- I nic więcej nie powiedział – wyjaśnił Severus.  
\- Cukier! Cukier! Cukier!

***

\- Masz jakiś (hik!) pomysł? – spytała Niania Ogg nieco chwiejnym głosem.  
\- Napiszemy list do Dumbledore’a – odparła Marianna.  
\- ?  
\- Pamiętasz tego nierozgarniętego młodzieńca?  
\- Którego? – spytała Niania. – Ich było trzech.  
\- Chodzi mi o tego Seriusza, czy jakoś tak.  
\- Aaa…  
\- Wiem, jak go ukarzemy.  
\- W imieniu księżyca? – spytała Niania.  
\- Nie.

***

\- Kiedy on się ocknie? – dopytywała się Sam.  
\- Jakbyś mi pomogła zamiast gadać, to by było szybciej – odparła Poppy.  
\- To co mam robić? – spytała Sam, podwijając rękawy szaty.  
\- Po pierwsze: ściągnij mu z szyi ten wisior.  
\- Aha. – Mierzeja wykonała polecenie. – Nie do wiary! – wykrzyknęła po chwili.  
\- Co? – spytał Severus, zaglądając jej przez ramię.  
\- To blaszka „US Army”.  
\- Co?  
\- A to szumowina! – oceniła Mierzeja. Wręczyła Severusowi stop metaliczny i wyszła.  
\- Kto? – dopytywał się Miszczunio, nie bardzo orientując się w temacie.  
\- On – warknęła Poppy, mocując się ze zbyt mocno zakręconą butelką.  
\- Który on?  
\- Zgadnij – warknęła. – A potem wynocha.  
\- Dziewiec?  
\- Podał pan prawidłową odpowiedź. Główną nagrodą jest wycieczka krajoznawcza po szkole. Won!

***

\- Przesłanie! – wrzasnął Malfoy, co postawiło na nogi Mirtle.  
\- Czego wrzeszczysz? – spytała nieco wytrącona z równowagi.  
\- On czekać będzie na Sam na boisku do Quidditcha dwudziestego czwartego grudnia o 7.00.  
\- Jaki on? – spytała półprzytomnie Mirtle.  
\- ON – doszedł do wniosku Potter.  
\- Gryffindor traci dwadzieścia punktów.

***

Śniadanie było tym, na co większość ludzi czekała z nieskrywaną ciekawością. Nikt nie wiedział o tym, co się stało w nocy, a przynajmniej nikt nie powinien znać tej informacji, więc cała szkoła wrzała. Snape pochylił się nad filiżanką i westchnął.  
\- Co ci? – spytał Syriusz, przyglądając się Miszczuniowi z troską.  
\- Spadaj – warknął Severus.  
\- Nie rozumiem, co cię ugryzło – burknął urażony Łapa.  
\- Ten pojedynek, psie. – Snape poderwał się, rozlewając kawę.  
\- Co się tak denerwujesz? – fuknął Albus. – Nie powiedziałeś, o co chodzi, więc dlaczego się denerwujesz i nas przy okazji?  
\- We wtorek jest pojedynek między Dziewicą Slytherinu a Dziewiecem Gryffindoru – powiedziała Poppy.  
\- Co?!?!?! – Syriusz chwycił Severusa za kołnierz szaty. – I ty mi nic nie powiedziałeś?! – zaperzył się Łapa.  
\- Łapy przy sobie, kundlu – wycedził Snape.  
Syriusz puścił Snape’a i powiedział:  
\- Zapewne nie zamierzałeś mi o tym powiedzieć.  
\- Co do informowania – wtrącił Dumbledore – to dostałem dziś sowę od Babci Sam. Masz wykonać pracę społeczną na rzecz szkoły.  
\- Jaką? – spytał zdziwiony Łapa.  
\- Coś mi się wydaje, że chodzi o automat do coli – powiedział Albus.  
\- Z czego to wnioskujesz? – spytał Snape, zaglądając przez ramię Dumbledore’a.  
\- Tutaj napisano „Niech żyje cola!” – powiedział Lupin, wskazując na PS23.  
\- Aha – orzekł Syriusz.

***

\- Z okazji zbliżających się świąt – powiedziała Minerwa – zrobimy sprawdzianik.  
Szmer niezadowolenia przebiegł po klasie (nieco mnie licznej, bo nie było Bu, Piecka i Draco).  
\- Musicie przetransmutować wasze tiary w miniaturkę wybranej osoby, która jest w szkole. Zastrzegam, w tej chwili.  
\- Co? – spytała Mirtle.  
\- Do roboty! – wrzasnęła McWiadomoKto.  
Gryfoni i Ślizgoni pościągali tiary z głów i zaczęło się.

***

Syriusz otarł pot z czoła i odetchnął z ulgą. Automat stanął we wnęce nieopodal posągu Wielkiego Grana.

***

\- Panie Neville – spytała McGonagall. – Co to jest?  
\- Zeszyt do matmy – orzekła Mirtle.  
\- Panie Neville – westchnęła McGonagall. – Dlaczego?  
\- Z nim to tak zawsze – powiedział Crabbe.  
\- Tak – dodał Goyle.  
\- Oczywiście. – W drzwiach stał Draco Malfoy.  
\- Draco! – krzyknęli dwaj tępi Ślizgoni i rzucili się (niekoniecznie wpław) k’Draconowi. Ten powstrzymał ich gestem i, podszedłszy bezpośrednio do Sam (nie zwracając uwagi na Chomika), wziął w dłonie jej lewą rękę i powiedział, patrząc na nią maślanym wzrokiem:  
\- Nigdy nie pozwolę ci na walkę z tym potworem.  
Mierzeja popatrzyła na niego nieco zdezorientowana.  
\- Będę cię chronił – kontynuował niezrażony jej wzrokiem Ślizgon. – Za nic nie pozwolę cię skrzywdzić. Jesteś jedyną osobą, którą kocham.  
Sam spróbowała wyrwać rękę, ale jej się to nie udało. Malfoy klęknął przed Sam, która powoli i systematycznie zaczęła wpadać w panikę.  
\- Zdałem sobie z tego sprawę, gdy tarzałem się w jankeskim błocie. Zostaniesz moją żoną? – spytał.  
Głuche uderzenie było słyszalne w sporej odległości.  
\- Dzięki – powiedziała Sam.  
\- Nie ma za co – odparła Mirtle.  
\- Nie wiem, co mu odbiło.  
\- My też – odparły Andy i Chomik.

***

\- Gdzie jest Katy? – spytała Sam Malfoya po transmutacji.  
\- We Francuskiej Legii Cudzoziemskiej – odparł.  
\- Cukier – zaklęła Sam i telepnęła się.  
\- Dlaczego ona mnie zostawiła? – spytał Malfoy.  
\- Bo ci się należało? – spytała Mirtle.  
\- Za co?  
\- Zostawiłeś Chomika. Pomyślałeś, co ona…  
\- Mirtle!!! – Chomik stała za Andy.  
\- Co?  
\- Zamknij się!

***

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że tam był jeszcze Glizdogon? – spytał Syriusz Bu.  
\- Aha.  
\- Cukier!

***

Pojawienie się Sam w skrzydle szpitalnym tuż przed Runami było tym, czego się nie spodziewał nikt, kto myślał konwencjonalnie (cała reszta wierzyła w przypadek, cuda i tego typu inne stworzenia o złożonej strukturze występowania). Mierzeja była zła, co okazała, drąc się na odpowiednim tonie:  
\- A pomoc lekarska to gdzie!!!  
Poppy wychyliła się z gabinetu.  
\- Tu! Czego się drzesz?!  
\- Proszę zając się Katy – poleciła Sam, telepiąc Ślizgonkę. – I proszę uważać na ten piasek. – Dziewica Slytherinu posadziła milczącą More na łóżku.  
\- Jaki piasek? – spytała Bu.  
\- Zobaczycie – oznajmiła Sam i poszła na Runy.

***

\- Jak wiadomo – powiedział Jean Colbert, nauczyciel Run – dziś ocenię was podczas odpowiedzi przy tablicy.  
Wywód ten przerwało wtargnięcie do pomieszczenia Sam. Miała rozwiany włos, torbę pod pachą i najwyraźniej była w dobrym humorze.  
\- Sam do odpowiedzi! – powiedział poirytowany Colbert.  
\- Jest pan tego pewien? – spytała nieśmiało Mirtle.  
\- Do odpowiedzi – powiedział nauczyciel.  
\- Ech… - westchnęła Sam. Postawiła torbę obok ławki i powiedziała: - Mogę zadać panu pytanie?  
\- Nie.  
\- Dziękuję. – Mierzeja podeszła do tablicy.  
\- Nie szkodzi – powiedział Jean. – Napisz teraz zdanie „Parapsychologiczne zagadnienia dotyczące wyodrębnienia magicznych mocy ze zwierząt lądowych są zagadnieniami niezwykle skomplikowanymi”. – Colbert uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Pisz – zażądał.  
\- Co? – Sam otrzepała ręce.  
Cała tablica była pokryta tekstem. Jean stał jakby go zamurowało. Bezbłędne i kształtne runy – wszędzie.  
\- Miałaś ściągę – powiedział niepewnie.  
\- Ja wiedziałam, że tak będzie – mruknęła Mirtle.  
\- Mogę usiąść? – spytała Sam.  
\- Aha.  
\- Może jeszcze ktoś odpowie? – zasugerował Piecek.  
\- Ochotnik. – Jean popatrzył na Michała z niemym podziwem na ustach.  
\- Ja nie… - zaczął się tłumaczyć Piecek, ale już został postawiony pod tablicą. Sam uśmiechała się z pierwszej ławki, a to wróżyło kłopoty.  
\- Proszę napisać „Problematyczne skutki braku notatek”  
Jean stał tyłem do tablicy i popatrzył na dzieło ucznia dopiero, gdy usłyszał śmiech (autorstwa Malfoya i jego goryli). Spojrzał i zamarł.  
\- Dlaczego piszesz drukowanymi runami? – spytał nauczyciel.  
\- Proszę mi wierzyć – powiedziała Mirtle. – Tak będzie lepiej dla nas wszystkich.  
\- Panno Mirtle, proszę być cicho – nakazał Jean.  
\- Czy to konieczne? – spytał Piecek.  
Rozległo się pukanie i do sali wszedł Snape.  
\- Muszę ich zabrać – powiedział, wskazując na Sam i Malfoya.  
\- Ale dlaczego? – spytała Mirtle.  
\- Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów – oznajmił triumfalnie. – Za mną – polecił.  
Sam popatrzyła na niego zdziwiona, spakowała książki i wyszła z pracowni. Draco podążył za nią.  
\- O co chodzi? – spytała Sam na korytarzu.  
\- Poppy was wzywa – wyjaśnił węzłowato.  
\- Ale po co?  
\- Mnie się pytasz?

***

\- Jak to działa? – spytał Ron Hermionę.  
\- Jak automat – wyjaśniła Gryfonka.  
\- To znaczy? – kontynuował Weasley.  
\- Widzisz ten napis? – Hermiona wskazała na czarno-białą nalepkę przed nosem Rona.  
\- No – przytaknął.  
\- Wrzuć 1,20 zł – przeczytała Granger. – A skąd ja wezmę mugolską kasę?!  
\- Wiedziałem, że o czymś zapomniałem – odezwał się Syriusz za plecami oglądaczy automatu. Wyciągnął różdżkę i po chwili…  
\- 1,5 sykla? – Hermiona spojrzała na Łapę karcącym wzrokiem. – Jakiż to przelicznik walut został zastosowany?!  
\- Inny? – zasugerował Black.  
Tę jakże interesującą konwersację przerwało stwierdzenie Rona:  
\- O której zaczyna się numerologia?  
Hermiona spojrzała na zegarek, zbladła i pognała do pracowni.  
\- Ty też idź – polecił Syriusz.  
\- Do zajęć mamy jeszcze kwadrans – odparł Ron.  
\- To dlaczego ona…? – spytał Syriusz, ze zdumieniem przyglądając się Weasleyowi i wskazując w kierunku (bliżej nieokreślonym), w którym podążyła Hermiona.  
\- Ona tak zawsze – poinformował Łapę Gryfon.

***

\- O co chodzi? – koniecznie chciała wiedzieć Sam, gdy wtargnęła do skrzydła szpitalnego i zażądała wyjaśnień.  
\- O to. – Poppy wskazała na sporą górkę piasku na środku sali. – Co to jest?  
\- Piasek – ocenił Severus.  
\- To i ja wiem – burknęła Pomfrey. – Ale co to tu robi?  
\- Leży? – zasugerował Malfoy.  
\- Uprzedzałam – powiedziała Mierzeja.  
\- A skąd ten piach tu? – spytał Jean Colbert. – Nigdy nie sprzątacie?  
\- Ona to miała w kieszeni? – dociekał Malfoy.  
\- Malfoy! Do łóżka! Zwiałeś z rana, ale teraz cię dopadnę! – powiedziała Poppy, wyciągając różdżkę i celując w Draco.  
\- Zwiałem wczoraj w nocy – poprawił ją Draco, próbując dotrzeć do drzwi i udałoby mu się, gdyby nie Sam.  
\- Zwiałeś?! – wrzasnęła.  
Malfoy stał jakby gromem rażony.  
\- Ja nie… - zaczął, ale Sam powiedziała:  
\- Nieodpowiedzialny idiota! – Tymi słowami ostatecznie przypieczętowała wyrok.  
Sam wyszła, trzaskając drzwiami, a Draco wylądował w łóżku.  
\- O co jej chodzi? – spytał Colbert.  
\- O wszystko! – powiedział Snape z akcentem na ostatnią sylabę, przedrzeźniając Jeana, po czym wyszedł.  
\- Ale dlaczego? – spytał nauczyciel run.  
\- Won! – powiedziała Poppy. – Zastanawiaj się gdzie indziej! – Po czym wypchnęła Colberta za drzwi.

***

Numerologia, do tego w piątek, do tego na ostatniej obowiązkowej (do nadobowiązkowych zajęć zaliczyć można obowiązkowe warsztaty „Otruj się SAM”, ale mniejsza o to – dop. Aurora) godzinie.  
\- Jak rozumiecie – Vilages mówił swym najbardziej nudnym tonem – wektory nie są trudnym pojęciem. Nie mają względów dla nikogo, dlatego wasze rozprawki na ich temat chcę zobaczyć na moim biurku najpóźniej za tydzień. Autorkami prac będą te trzy miłe panny. – Wskazał na Bu, która znudzona prawie zasypiała; Chomika, która zawzięcie bazgrała w brudnopisie; oraz na Mirtle. Ta ostatnia przerwała notowanie w zeszycie i spytała:  
\- Ale dlaczego?  
\- Reszta ma wykonać zadanie 2.31a oraz 3.11 d i h. Dziękuję – powiedział, jakby nie zauważając pytania, zbierając z biurka swoje notatki.  
\- Ale dlaczego? – spytała powtórnie Andy.  
Nie uzyskawszy odpowiedzi, Mirtle położyła rękę akurat na arkuszu, po który sięgał nauczyciel. Popatrzył na Gryfonkę (w sensie nauczyciel) i oznajmił:  
\- Bo na moich lekcjach robicie coś, co zupełnie nie powinno mieć miejsca.  
\- Dopiero teraz pan to zauważył? – spytała Chomik z kpiną w głosie.  
\- Jeszcze słowo, a będziecie miały szlaban – ostrzegł Vilages.  
\- Jeśli panu profesorowi sprawi to przyjemność, to proszę dać mi szlaban – powiedziała Bu, co zupełnie zbiło z tropu Vilagesa.  
\- Ja też chcę – powiedziała Chomik. – Będę mogła posprzątać pracownię profesora Snape’a? – spytała błagalnym tonem. – Proszę!  
\- Nie dość, że nie uważacie na lekcjach, to jeszcze…  
\- A czy ktokolwiek uważa na tych lekcjach? Bo ja nie zauważyłam. – Głos należał do Andromedy Black.  
\- Ale… - próbował argumentować Rasemus, co nie było mu dane (I dzięki niech będą za to niebiosom, bo by jeszcze jakąś głupotę palnął, choć wątpię, by wymyślił coś bardziej bezsensownego niż dyskusja z uczennicami na temat powodu zadania pracy domowej – dop. Aurora).  
\- Te wektory naprawdę to mają względy – powiedziała Andromeda.  
\- Jakie? – zainteresował się Vilages.  
\- Polityczne.  
\- Muszę to zanotować. – Tu Rasemus wyciągnął pióro i rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu Black, ale pracownia była pusta.

***

Selise popatrzyła na korytarz i powiedziała:  
\- To jest okropne! – Tu wskazała na malowidło naścienne przedstawiające zakapturzoną postać duszącą dziewczynę o złotych włosach.  
\- Zgadzam się – powiedział Shark, wychylając się zza ramienia Elfki. – A poza tym to coś się tu nie zgadza.  
\- Co? – spytała Once Mori.  
\- To ona powinna go dusić.  
\- Aha.

***

Snape czekał na Gryfonów i Ślizgonów w pracowni.  
\- Ktokolwiek przedłużył sobie lunch, ten poniesie karę. Słucham? – Udzielił głosu Chomikowi.  
\- Jaką karę? – spytała Gryfonka, spoglądając na Severusa maślanym wzrokiem.  
Snape uśmiechnął się tajemniczo i…  
W tej chwili do pracowni wbiegli Harry, Ron i Piecek. Hermiona popatrzyła na nich z politowaniem i dezaprobatą. Sam nawet nie podniosła głowy znad książki.  
\- Kogóż my tu mamy? – spytał Miszczunio z radosnym błyskiem w oku. – Panowie macie szlaban – oznajmił.  
\- Za co zno…? - spytał Piecek, ale Ron szturchnął go w bok.  
\- Jakieś pretensje, panie Piecek? – Snape wyciągnął z szuflady grafik. – Dziś pomożecie panu Filchowi.  
\- Aha – powiedział Ron.  
\- Dlaczego zawsze się to nam przytrafia? – spytał Harry Hermionę, gdy usiadł.  
\- Bo tylko wy się spóźniacie? – zasugerował Malfoy.  
\- Nie odzywaj się – warknął Weasley – bo nie będziesz miał tych swoich ślicznych ząbków.  
\- Byłbym zapomniał – odezwał się Snape zza biurka. – Gryffindor traci trzydzieści punktów.  
\- I znowu za nic – westchnęła Bu.

***

Filch nie był odpowiednim towarzystwem dla pewnych ludzi i oni o tym doskonale wiedzieli, a tymczasem lekcja wlokła się niemiłosiernie z właściwą ostatnim godzinom (szczególnie w piątki) prędkością. Po sali przetoczył się szmer. Okazało się, że coś wyszło Neville’owi, tylko nie to, co potrzeba. Snape podniósł głowę i utkwił wzrok w Piecku.  
\- Bo zaraz ktoś wyleci za drzwi! – ostrzegł.  
\- Ale dlaczego ja? – spytał Harry.  
\- Potter do dyrektora! Ale już! – zagrzmiał Severus.  
\- Ale dlaczego? – spytał skazaniec.  
\- „K’przestrodze innym narodom stąpającym po równinach tej niegodnej ziemi” – powiedziała Sam jakby nieswoim głosem.  
Snape ocenił sytuację i poinformował wszystkich:  
\- Won!  
Polecenie zostało wykonane w stu dwudziestu procentach (?).  
Severus podszedł do Sam, która cały czas siedziała z wzrokiem utkwionym w jakimś bliżej nieokreślonym punkcie, i spytał, szturchając ją w ramię:  
\- Dobrze się czujesz?  
\- …  
\- Sam? – Snape nie bardzo rozumiał, co się dzieje. - Sam?! Sam, odezwij się!  
\- Tak? – Mierzeja spojrzała na Severusa nieco nieprzytomnym wzrokiem.  
\- Dobrze się czujesz?  
\- Raczej tak – odparła Nehrung, przyglądając się podejrzliwie Miszczuniowi.  
\- Ale to, co powiedziałaś… - zaczął Snape, ale po raz kolejny w tym tygodniu przerwano mu.  
\- Ja coś powiedziałam? – spytała. Po chwili dodała zaś: - Cukier!  
Po tych słowach wybiegła z sali.

***

Shark był nieco zdezorientowany po tym, jak Mierzeja przebiegła obok niego i nieznana siła odrzuciła go wprost na najbliższą ścianę. Pod czaszką kłębiły mu się różne myśli, próbując wywrzeć na niego wpływ. Najgłośniej dobijało się jedno pytanie, dlatego wypowiedział je na głos:  
\- Ale dlaczego?

***

\- Cokolwiek każę wam wykonać, ma zostać zrobione bez szemrania. Zrozumiano? – Filch był jak zwykle wściekły i swą niechęć do wszystkich okazywał we właściwy sobie sposób, polegający na warczeniu na rozmówcę celem przestraszenia go.  
Gryfoni w milczeniu pokiwali głowami.  
\- Zacznijcie od tego. – Woźny wskazał na podłogę w holu, na której napisano czymś błyszczącym „Ślizgoni to dranie”. – Podłoga ma lśnić.  
Ron podniósł rękę.  
\- Tak? – Filch niechętnie udzielił mu głosu.  
\- Mamy myć podłogę?  
\- Do kolacji. Potem dostaniecie nowe zadanie. – To powiedziawszy, woźny oddalił się, pozostawiając Gryfonów na pastwę głównego holu.  
Pierwszy doszedł do siebie Piecek i podszedł do wiadra, które w nieznany nikomu sposób znalazło się przy jednej ze ścian. Ostrożnie zajrzał do środka i wyciągnął olbrzymią płachtę (nie powinna się tam zmieścić. – dop. Aurora), całą mokrą (ble!) i jakby z lekka oślizgłą (fuj!).  
\- Co to jest? – spytał Harry.  
\- Ściera do podłogi? – zasugerował Ron.  
\- I my mamy tym sprzątać? – spytał Piecek.  
(Nie ma jak wyobrażenie czarodzieja dotyczące wyglądu i zasad funkcjonowania niektórych przedmiotów bądź narzędzi, którymi posługują się mugole. Dotyczy to także tej szmaty do podłogi, którą stworzyła profesor Trelawney przy użyciu czegoś, o czym lepiej nie wspominać - dop Aurora).

***

Kolacja. Ostatnia przed przerwą świąteczną, którą uczniowie jedli razem (kolację znaczy się). Takie były założenia i wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie skleroza.  
Dumbledore wstał i oznajmił:  
\- Kochani! Zapomniałem wam o czymś powiedzieć na początku roku szkolnego.  
Po sali przetoczył się pomruk na poły dezaprobaty i zdziwienia. Minerwa popatrzyła zaniepokojona na Albusa, ale on to zignorował.  
\- W niedzielę odbędzie się bal (OKLASKI) z okazji Dnia Mugola oraz poranny poniedziałkowy konkurs, do którego muszą się zgłosić reprezentanci z każdego domu.  
Ta informacja (a raczej informacje) wywołała mieszane uczucia wśród zebranych.  
\- Można jeszcze zmienić zdanie i zostać w Hogwarcie na ferie.  
Tłum ruszył w kierunku wychowawców.

***

\- Nie wierzę, że kazał nam to zrobić – powiedział Ron.  
\- To uwierz. – Harry potrząsnął wiadrem.  
\- Woźny! – westchnął Piecek. – U nas te stworzenia są zakazane.  
\- A co macie? – zainteresował się Ron.  
\- Wielkie, zgarbione potwory o nieprzyjemnym wyrazie twarzy, okropnych oczach i jeszcze gorszym oddechu – powiedział konspiracyjnym szeptem Michał, gdy weszli na wyznaczony korytarz.  
\- A jak je nazywacie? – kontynuował Weasley, podekscytowany rozmową. – Może to po prostu trolle?  
\- Nie – westchnął Harry.  
\- A co? – Ron nie zwracał uwagi na zrezygnowany ton kolegi.  
\- To są… - powoli powiedział Piecek, pochylając się k’Ronowi, który niecierpliwie czekał – woźne! – To powiedziawszy poszedł dalej, a za nim Harry. Weasley analizował, dokładnie analizował, po czym pobiegł za Gryfonami.

***

\- Severusie, możesz mi coś wyjaśnić? – zagadnął Miszczunia Dumbledore.  
\- Tak? – Snape przestał nerwowo przebierać palcami. – O co chodzi?  
\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego zamówiłeś na potrzeby laboratorium „26 betonowych słupów o promieniu 1m i wysokości 30m”?  
\- Co? – Snape wyrwał Dumbledore’owi listę z ręki. – To nie ja!  
\- Trudno, ale i tak je zamówię – powiedział dyrektor i odszedł.  
Severus był nieco zdezorientowany.

***

Selise stała obok Sam. To Potter zauważył na samym początku. Nie wiedział tylko, co one tu robią, do tego razem.  
Pierwszy odezwał się Ron:  
\- Co robicie? – Tu postawił wiadro na ziemi.  
\- Oglądamy dzieło sztuki – odparła Selise.  
\- A wy tu czego? – spytała Sam.  
\- Mamy umyć dzieło sztuki z rozkazu woźnego – powiedział Piecek.  
Mierzeja popatrzyła na niego groźnie, a potem powiedziała:  
\- Harry, jak myślisz, co to jest? – Tu wskazała na ścianę.  
\- Ściana? Pobazgrana ściana? – powiedział Ron.  
\- Nikt cię nie pyta, Weasley – warknęła Mierzeja.  
\- Mamy to umyć – zauważył inteligentnie Michał.  
\- Wiesz co, Piecek… – Sam odgarnęła z czoła niesforny lok. – …zabierz Rona i spadajcie, bo chyba nie mam ochoty na rozmowę z wami dwoma.  
Piecek pośpiesznie się oddalił, a Ron podążył za nim. Selise też sobie poszła, a raczej dyskretnie się ulotniła.  
Potter został na korytarzu sam, nie licząc Sam i to nie wróżyło mu nic dobrego.  
\- Harry, jak myślisz, co to jest? – Sam wskazała na dość niewyraźny rysunek. Potter przez chwilę mu się przyglądał, po czym stwierdził:  
\- Jakieś dziwne boisko do Quidditcha.  
\- Z tym słupkami? – Sam wskazała palcem na coś, co niewątpliwie stało na murawie.  
\- Dlatego dziwne – odparł Potter.  
\- Mam do ciebie prośbę. – Sam popatrzyła na Pottera w ten właściwy sobie sposób, powodujący, że człowiek:  
1) nie może odmówić, choćby bardzo chciał  
2) chce uciekać, ale i to nie jest mu dane.  
Harry stał więc milczący i nie bardzo wiedział, co powinien zrobić. W końcu skinął głową.  
\- Dzięki. – Sam podała Potterowi wiadro. – Czekam na ciebie u Jęczącej Marty o 22.00.  
\- Ale… - Harry wskazał na ścianę.  
\- To zabytkowy fresk, a tak w ogóle to fresków się nie myje i poinformuję o tym pana Filcha.  
Mierzeja pobiegła korytarzem, powiewając szatą, szopą i jeszcze jakimś tam elementem dekoracyjnym.  
Potter został z wiadrem.  
Była 21.10.

***

Maria Schmied szła korytarzem do dormitorium i to nie był miły spacer.

***

\- Sam, dlaczego nie zwracasz na mnie uwagi? – Malfoy podążał za Mierzeją od dziesięciu minut.  
\- Bo mi tylko głowę zawracasz – odparła. Chciała najprawdopodobniej coś dodać, ale zamilkła.  
Po chwili biegła już korytarzem, a Malfoy za nią, choć nie bardzo wiedział dlaczego.

***

Snape spostrzegł biegnącą Sam i Draco podążającego za nią. Postanowił zignorować ten fakt.

***

\- Bogowie! – jęknęła Sam, gdy zobaczyła napis:  
„ZMIENIŁEM ZDANIE: W PONIEDZIAŁEK O 17.00.”  
\- Co się…? – Draco nie dokończył pytania.  
\- Musimy jej pomóc. – Sam zaczęła się rozglądać.  
\- Komu? – Malfoy był niedoinformowany (jak zwykle – dop. Aurora).  
\- Marii. Ona tu jest. – Sam zaczęła dotykać ściany. – On ją chroni.  
\- Kto? – Draco spojrzał na nią ze zdumieniem malującym się wszędzie, gdzie to było możliwe.  
\- Salazar Slytherin… – Sam oparła czoło o zimny kamień (trudno, żeby był podgrzewany – dop. Aurora). – …był wężousty tak jak Potter – dedukowała. – Mówił mową węży, tak jak Potter i tak jak – Sam wypowiedziała to ze wstrętem – dziadek Tom.  
Malfoy odsunął się w obawie o własne życie.  
\- A jeśli ona to potrafi… – zastanawiała się. – To… to…  
Potter przechodził akurat tym korytarzem w drodze do łazienki Jęczącej Marty. Usłyszał słowa w mowie węży i to go zaintrygowało. Zobaczył Sam.  
\- Otwórz się! Otwieraj! Do jasnego cukru! Niech cię wszystkie cukry świata!  
\- Może trzeba delikatniej? – zasugerował Harry.  
Sam usłyszała:  
\- Mógłbym prosić o otwarcie przejścia?  
(Dla Malfoya było to ciężkie przeżycie, gdy tak widział Sam i Pottera mówiących w sposób całkowicie dla niego niezrozumiały. Jednym słowem: chłopak się zdołował – dop. Aurora)  
Ukazało się małe pomieszczenie. Na podłodze siedziała Maria.  
\- Cukier! – zaklęła Sam, siadając obok dziewczyny. Mierzeja miała pewne obawy, które potwierdziły się, gdy Potter oświetlił pomieszczenie.  
\- Krawat! – zażądała Sam i po chwili miała do wyboru dwa krawaty. Chwyciła pierwszy z brzegu, nie zastanawiając się, że w tej chwili Malfoy naprawdę ma ochotę zamordować Pottera. Szybko zacisnęła krawat powyżej rany. (Czy już wspomniałam, że wszędzie było pełno krwi? – dop. Aurora). Następnie, używając własnej szaty jako bandaża, owinęła rękę Marii.  
\- Do skrzydła szpitalnego – poleciła Malfoyowi.  
Draco, idąc w kierunku gabinetu Pomfrey, sterując niewidzialnymi noszami, zastanawiał się już, jak zabić Pottera, ale tak, żeby cierpiał.

***

\- Nie mówisz płynnie – powiedziała Sam do Pottera, gdy szli w kierunku łazienki Marty.  
\- Nie mam z kim trenować – sarknął Potter. – I nie wiedziałem, że ty potrafisz.  
\- Też mi jest przykro – burknęła. – Kup sobie boa.

***

\- Otwórz się – powiedziała Sam w mowie węży i umywalka odsunęła się, ukazując przejście.

***

Snape był wściekły.  
Gdzie ona się włóczy? – zastanawiał się.  
Odpowiedzi udzielił zrezygnowany Draco tuż przed godziną 22.00.  
Severus postanowił ukarać Gryfonów, a szczególnie Pottera.

***

\- Spokojnie, nie ma go tu. – Sam udzieliła odpowiedzi na nieme pytanie Pottera. – Ale będzie. Odrodzi się, ale na nieco innej zasadzie niż feniks, i nie teraz.  
\- O co chodzi? – spytał w końcu Harry.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, co to jest, ale to jest ważne. Niestety, ja nie mam pojęcia, jak to znaleźć. Próbowałam mocą, ręcznie itp., itd. i nie znalazłam. Poszukasz tego dla mnie? – Popatrzyła nań błagalnie.  
\- Dobrze. – Harry zgodził się niechętnie.  
\- Dzięki. – Sam cmoknęła go w policzek i telepnęła się.

***

\- Czy on nic ci nie zrobił? – spytał Malfoy z troską w głosie.  
Sam była zmęczona, zła i miała dość Draco.  
\- Spadaj – stwierdziła i poszła do dormitorium.  
Malfoy był bliski załamania nerwowego.

***

Potter nie miał pojęcia, czego szuka. Siedział tu już blisko cztery godziny. Myślał, szukał, ale nic nie znalazł. Nagle zatrzymał wzrok na ornamencie posadzki, którego do tej pory nie zauważył. Po chwili podążał ku wyjściu.

***

\- Tu jesteśmy, panie Potter. – Snape wychylił się z cienia.  
Harry stanął jak wryty.  
\- Włóczymy się – kontynuował Severus. – Gryffindor traci osiemdziesiąt punktów.  
Dobrze, że nie pyta, co mam w kieszeniach, pomyślał Harry.  
\- A co tam masz w kieszeniach, Potter? Może nową mapę?  
\- Panie profesorze, znowu? – Zaspany głos należał do Sam – Jest 2.30, noc, a wy krzyczycie.  
\- Miałaś mówić do mnie po imieniu – zauważył Snape.  
\- Severusie – poprawiła się Sam – do jasnego cukru, daj mu spokój.  
\- Łamie regulamin – zauważył Snape.  
\- Ja go łamię jeszcze bardziej – odparła.  
\- ?  
\- ?  
Obaj popatrzyli na nią zdziwieni.  
\- Paragraf 22 nowelizacji kodeksu szkolnego z 1120 roku zabrania chodzenia po korytarzach zachodnich w godzinach między 23.00 a 5.00 w stroju innym niż czarny płaszcz, kapelusz w zielone grochy lub sutannę. Szczególnie zabrania się chodzenia w długich, białych koszulach nocnych. A co to niby jest? – Sam wskazała na swe odzienie. – Czy to nie jest przypadkiem długa, biała koszula nocna?  
\- Następnym razem dam ci szlaban.  
\- Proszę bardzo – odparła Sam.  
\- Znalazłeś? – spytała Pottera telepatycznie, a ten przytaknął.  
\- A teraz, Severusie, pozwolisz, że sobie pójdziemy. – Tu Sam odmaszerowała, a za nią podążył Harry.  
Snape był w lekkim szoku.

***

\- Nie wiem, co to da, ale tylko to było schowane. – Potter wyciągnął z kieszeni…  
\- Nie sądziłam, że one istnieją. – Sam wzięła je do ręki. – Zielone perły.  
\- Zielone perły? – Potter nie bardzo jej wierzył. – To coś takiego istnieje? Myślałem, że to tani amulet.  
\- Dzięki. – Powiedziawszy to, Sam pobiegła do dormitorium, a Potter został sam.


	21. Chapter 21

Śniadanie dnia 21 grudnia byłoby całkiem spokojne. Byłoby…  
\- Oto plany lekcyjne na dziś – powiedziała McWiadomoKto, wyciągając różdżkę.  
Po sali przebiegł szmer niezadowolenia, który stopniowo zaczął narastać.  
\- Cisza! – stanowczo stwierdziła Minerwa. – Trzeba odpracować poniedziałek, bo jak nie, to nici z zawodów.  
Sala umilkła.  
\- Wszystkie zajęcia mamy ze Ślizgonami – powiedział z niesmakiem Ron.  
Gryfoni westchnęli. Zapowiadał się ciężki dzień.

***

\- Gryffindor traci trzydzieści punktów, panie Weasley.  
Niezaprzeczalnie Severusowi sprawiało przyjemność odejmowanie punktów, szczególnie Gryfonom.  
Dwie godziny eliksirów nie były tym, co Gryfoni lubią najbardziej.  
\- Zajmijmy się oceną semestralną. – Snape spoglądał na swoje notatki.  
Do góry wystrzeliła ręka Hermiony.  
\- Tak? – Miszczunio udzielił jej głosu.  
\- Mam referat o wpływie smoczej żółci na trucizny pierwszego i drugiego stopnia.  
\- Wystarczy – przerwał jej Snape. – Nie będę pytał kogoś, kto wszystko wie. Może panna Chomik nam opowie o…  
\- Ja też mam referat, ale o wpływie wątroby krokodyla na kolor i właściwości płynów wzmacniających.  
\- Masz ci los – westchnął Snape. – Następna. Czy jest tu ktoś bez referatu? – spytał z nadzieją w głosie.  
Ron niepewnie uniósł rękę.  
\- Tak, panie Weasley?  
\- Umawiał się pan ze mną… - zaczął niepewnie Ron. Na sali zaległa cisza.  
\- Jak pan się mógł ze mną umawiać… – Snape utkwił wzrok w Gryfonie. – …jeśli ja się z uczniami nie umawiam?  
\- A z uczennicami? – spytała Chomik z nadzieją w głosie.  
\- Nie. – Padła zwięzła odpowiedź.  
\- Ale dlaczego? – brnęła dalej Chomik.  
\- „Bo serce profesora  
jest jak wredna zmora  
co wielkie zęby ma  
cha, cha, cha, cha, cha”  
Usłyszawszy te słowa, wszyscy spojrzeli na Sam.  
\- No co? – obruszyła się Mierzeja. – Tu tak napisano. – Wskazała na ławkę należącą niezaprzeczalnie do szkoły, kupioną za ciężkie pieniądze podatników, a obecnie zajmowaną przez Longbottoma. Miszczunio podszedł do wskazanego sprzętu i, stwierdziwszy, że napis jest wyskrobany w blacie, oświadczył:  
\- Do dyrektora!  
\- Ale… - zaczął Neville, lecz nie było mu dane dokończyć.  
\- Jeśli to nie pan, panie Longbottom, jest Dziewiecem Gryffindoru, to proszę powiedzieć to nie mnie, tylko dyrektorowi, i nie wracać na moje zajęcia do czasu wyjaśnienia tej sprawy.  
Neville wyszedł nieco zmieszany.  
\- To prawda? – spytała Sam (tylko nie wiadomo kogo).  
\- Jeśli to prawda, to… - Chomik popatrzyła na Snape’a maślanym wzrokiem. – To jestem skłonna pocierpieć. – Tu chciała wstać, ale Mirtle i Bu posłużyły się środkami przymusu bezpośredniego i nie pozwoliły jej na to.

***

Druga godzina eliksirów upłynęła w miarę spokojnie. Wszystko zaczęło się od pewnych słów, które powtarzali ludzie tuż po wejściu do sali. Była to jedyna kwestia, która połączyła Gryfonów i Ślizgonów, a gdy słowa te doszły do uszu Severusa, rozpętało się piekiełko. Słowa te brzmiały ni mniej, ni więcej tylko:  
\- Ale śmierdzi.  
Snape popatrzył na nich z niesmakiem oraz zapowiedzią rychłego zgonu dla każdego, kto śmie zwracać uwagę na coś tak prozaicznego jak zapach unoszący się w powietrzu, czyniąc je nieznośnie dusznym, a przy okazji smrodliwym.  
\- To jest pracownia eliksirów – wycedził Miszczunio znad kociołka (pragnę zauważyć, że był to kociołek pełen czegoś okropnie śmierdzącego).  
\- To nie śmierdzi – powiedziała cicho Sam, wachlując się podręcznikiem „Z trucizną za pan brat”.  
\- Co? – szepnęła z niedowierzaniem Chomik. – To nie śmierdzi! To zajeżdża jak zgniłe coś, o czym nie chciałabym nawet wiedzieć!  
\- Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów. – Snape nalał śmierdzącego płynu do flakonika i powiedział: - To wasze dzisiejsze zadanie. Macie na to…  
Tu przemowę przerwało wdzięczne „ŁUP!”.  
Snape rozejrzał się zaciekawiony, któż to odważył się mu przerwać, ale nie znalazł winnego (Gryfona).  
\- Co to było? – spytał wreszcie.  
\- Trzaśnięcie – powiedziała Bu.  
\- Czego? – spytał Miszczunio.  
\- Drzwi – odparła Chomik, zabierając się do siekania korzonków.  
\- Kto śmiał… - zaczął Severus, ale nie było mu dane dokończyć. Do sali wbiegł Malfoy, choć Severus byłby skłonny przysiąc, że Draco jest obecny na sali (ale najwyraźniej nie był), i powiedział:  
\- Jak pan mógł! – Tu rzucił oskarżenie, nie siląc się na jakąkolwiek delikatność.  
\- Chwileczkę. – Snape wyprowadził Draco za drzwi. – Co ty ćwiczysz?  
\- Mógł ją pan zabić!  
\- Kogo?  
\- A jak pan myśli, profesorze? Kto jest teraz w skrzydle szpitalnym?  
\- Co???? – Snape zmierzył Malfoya swym niedowierzającym spojrzeniem.  
\- Tak! I to pańska wina! – To powiedziawszy, Draco wszedł do sali, zostawiając Miszczunia na pastwę własnego sumienia.

***

Poppy była zła, co nie wróżyło nikomu nic dobrego. Snape, wpadłszy do skrzydła szpitalnego wiedział, że mina pielęgniarki wskazuje jednoznacznie winnego; nie pomylił się.  
\- Co roku mam tu uczniów po twoich lekcjach! Szczególnie po zajęciach z paprotnikami i suszonym kakaowcem. A dzisiaj co robiłeś? – Zmierzyła Severusa wzrokiem.  
\- Kakaowiec – szybko powiedział Miszczunio, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu Sam.  
\- Owszem, ona tu jest – powiedziała Poppy. – Ale nie rozumiem, jak mogłeś doprowadzić ją do takiego stanu. – Pielęgniarka kolejny raz obdarzyła go spojrzeniem właściwym przedstawicielkom swojego zawodu w tego typu sytuacjach. – Dobrze, że się tu teleportowała, bo niechybnie zemdlałaby na korytarzu.  
\- Co?  
\- To co słyszałeś! – Poppy okazywała swą niechęć do Severusa w coraz bardziej widoczny sposób.  
\- Gdzie ona jest? – spytał, patrząc na nią błagalnie.  
\- W moim gabinecie.  
Severus otworzył drzwi i zobaczył Sam siedzącą przy biurku Pomfrey i wąchającą opary unoszące się znad czarki stojącej przed nią. Odetchnął z ulgą.  
\- Sam?  
\- Hm…? – Mierzeja podniosła wzrok, a, spostrzegłszy Miszczunia, dodała: - A… to pan.  
\- Mówiłem…  
\- Tak, Severusie? O co chodzi? – spytała.  
\- Co się stało? – powiedział stanowczo.  
\- N-nic – skłamała, utkwiwszy wzrok w wywarze.  
\- Co się stało? – powtórzył.  
\- Chyba jak mówi, że nic, to znaczy, że nic. – Poppy stała w drzwiach i była zła.  
\- Ale… - próbował wtrącić Snape, ale nie dano mu dojść do słowa.  
\- Czy zostawiłeś przypadkiem klasę wraz z tym cuchnącym wywarem?  
Severus pokiwał głową.  
\- To co ty tu jeszcze robisz?! – wrzasnęła na niego Poppy i wypchnęła go za drzwi.

***

Snape wpadł do pracowni, myśląc, że zastanie tam zemdloną albo przynajmniej nieprzytomną zgraję młodych ludzi. Był więc niezwykle zaskoczony, gdy, wszedłszy do klasy, pozostał niezauważony, a w powietrzu unosił się zapach waleriany. Uczniowie mieli się najwyraźniej dobrze i tłoczyli się wokół jednej z pierwszych ławek. Severus podszedł bliżej, odchrząknął i zapytał:  
\- Czy robicie coś godnego uwagi?  
Wszyscy zamilkli. Ktoś się zakrztusił, ktoś inny ukrył coś za plecami.  
\- Kto jest sprawcą tego zamieszania? – spytał, wodząc wzrokiem po Gryfonach.  
Mirtle powoli podniosła rękę.  
\- No tak… - westchnął Snape. – Co wymyśliłaś?  
Jego zrezygnowany ton świadczył o pewnej rzeczy, tylko nikt nie wiedział jakiej.  
\- Ja przez przypadek stworzyłam - powoli powiedziała Andy – Colę.  
\- Co?  
\- Colę. Napój. Niezdrowy dla zębów – wyjaśniła Chomik.  
\- O ile mi się dobrze wydaje, to nie pytałem o nic panny Chomik – wycedził Severus.  
Chomik spuściła wzrok, westchnęła, ale się nie odezwała.  
\- I co z tą „Colą”? – spytał Snape. – Chyba nie dałaś się tego napić tym wszystkim ludziom?  
W tym momencie do sali weszła Sam, psując atmosferę grozy i bez reszty pochłaniając swą skromną i bladą osobą uwagę Severusa. Mierzeja usiadła i…  
\- Ale ona nie wiedziała, że nie może – powiedziała powoli Bu. – Chciała po prostu…  
\- Dość – uciął Snape. – Wszyscy mają w tej chwili wyjść. Ty zostajesz, Mirtle – powiedział do Gryfonki zmierzającej k’wyjściu.  
Po chwili w sali została tylko Sam, Mirtle oraz Miszczunio. Snape nie zamierzał wypraszać Mierzei; wiedział bowiem, że skończyłoby się to marnie – jeśli nie dla niego, to dla szkoły. Ceniąc więc sobie własne zdrowie (oraz chcąc oszczędzić pieniądze, które trzeba by było wydać na remont), zachował ciszę.  
\- Ja wiem, że to była Cola – powiedziała Mirtle.  
\- Masz pewność? – Snape nie patrzył na uczennicę. – Będę musiał napisać do twoich rodziców – dodał po chwili. – I zgłosisz się do wychowawcy.  
Andy pokiwała głową.  
\- A teraz zejdź mi z oczu – powiedział Severus. – Módl się, żeby wszyscy przeżyli… - Tu wskazał Gryfonce drzwi.  
Mierzeja podążyła za Mirtle.

***

W całym zamku unosił się ten nieprzyjemny zapach. Mirtle zmarszczyła nos.  
Snape szybko dogonił obydwie dziewczyny. Najwyraźniej prowadziły rozmowę. Nie rozumiał tylko, dlaczego Sam nie udziela odpowiedzi, a Mirtle zadaje tylko krótkie pytania lub odpowiada półsłówkami.  
Zanim wyszedł z lochu, pozbył się śmierdzącego wywaru (lepiej nie wiedzieć, w jaki sposób), mimo to w powietrzu pełno było owego charakterystycznego „zapachu”.  
\- Tak, wiem – powiedziała Mirtle. – Hermiona i Chomik się uparły. – Po chwili dodała: - Będziesz mogła osobiście je o tym poinformować.  
Snape przysłuchujący się tej rozmowie czuł się jak podsłuchiwacz, który nie dosłyszał najważniejszego.  
Dziewczyny przeszły przez cały korytarz pierwszego piętra i zaczęły wspinaczkę po schodach. Z nieznanych Severusowi powodów Mirtle zaczęła chichotać. Równie nagle przestała.  
\- Nie żartuj – powiedziała do Mierzei. Przy okazji zauważyła Severusa i powiedziała: - Cały czas nas śledzi. Wiem, że wiesz, ale ja go dopiero zauważyłam. – Poczym zniknęły w damskiej toalecie.  
Snape stanął pod drzwiami i zaczął się zastanawiać. Rozmyślania przerwała mu Sam, która wybiegła z łazienki i pognała korytarzem. Po chwili Mirtle pobiegła za nią, więc Miszczunio, chcąc nie chcąc, podążył za nimi.  
Sam stała oparta o parapet piętro niżej. Coś było zdecydowanie nie tak. Severusowi zdecydowanie nie podobała się bladość Nehrung.  
Mirtle stała obok niej i zawzięcie coś tłumaczyła. Sam tylko kręciła głową. Gdy Gryfonka zauważyła podchodzącego Snape’a, zaapelowała:  
\- Niech jej pan przemówi do rozumu.  
\- Dlaczego? – spytał zdziwiony.  
\- Dlatego – powiedziała Mirtle, wskazując na Mierzeję, albowiem wybrała ona sobie akurat ten moment, aby zemdleć.  
Severus złapał ją, zanim upadła na podłogę.  
\- Gryffindor traci czterdzieści punktów – oznajmił.  
\- Dziesięć tobym zrozumiała – powiedziała Mirtle. – Ale za co te trzydzieści?  
\- Zgadnij – warknął Miszczunio, starając się ocucić Sam, co nie bardzo mu wychodziło.  
\- Aha. – To powiedziawszy, Mirtle sobie poszła.

***

Sam nie pojawiła się ani na zielarstwie i zaklęciach, ani tym bardziej na mugoloznawstwie z bardzo prostej przyczyny – Snape nie pozwolił jej wstać z łóżka tylko dlatego, że pierwsze słowa, jakie padły z jej ust, gdy się ocknęła, brzmiały:  
\- Gdzie ja jestem?  
To wystarczyło Severusowi za pretekst, by pozostawić Sam pod opieką Poppy (która mu oczywiście wygarnęła, że nie potrafi się należycie zająć uczniami i naraża ich na niebezpieczeństwo) do lunchu. Na nic zdały się protesty w stylu „to bez sensu” czy „i po co to?”. Miszczunio pozostał niewzruszony.  
Poszedł na zajęcia, mając cichą nadzieję, że Poppy wyjdzie z tego żywa.

***

\- Czy musiałaś to robić? – spytała Mirtle. – Mogłaś poprosić Chomika albo Hermionę albo jeszcze kogoś innego.  
\- Ty byłaś najbardziej rozkojarzona – odparła Sam, strzepując pyłek z rękawa szaty. – A poza tym to dowiedziałam się, że profesor Severus Snape… – Sam rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu torby z książkami. – Gdzie ona jest?  
\- Kto?  
\- Torba.  
\- Tu. – Mirtle wyciągnęła ją spod krzesła. – Ale co profesor Severus Snape?  
\- Wlepił wam czterdzieści punktów.  
\- Nic nowego – westchnęła Andy, otwierając drzwi.  
\- Ale nie musiałyście – powiedziała po chwili Sam, gdy szły korytarzem w stronę Wielkiej Sali.  
\- One nie musiały – poprawiła Mirtle. – Nikt nie chciał, by robiły ten eliksir. Teraz w całej szkole śmierdzi.  
\- Paskudny zapach. – Sam zmarszczyła nos. – Czy one cały czas to gotują?  
\- Ależ tak – potwierdziła Mirtle. – Podobno trzeba to gotować „tylko” czterdzieści osiem godzin.  
\- O bogowie! – westchnęła Sam. – Wytrują całą szkołę.  
\- Nie sądzę. – Andy się uśmiechnęła. – Może coś im nie wyjdzie.  
Mierzeja udała, że nie zwraca uwagi na to, co przed chwilą zostało powiedziane.  
\- Ale kogoś otruły na sto procent – odezwała się po chwili Mirtle.  
\- Kogo? – Sam poprawiła torbę, bo pasek zaczął jej się wrzynać w ramię.  
\- Pewną zapłakaną…  
\- Duszycę – dokończyła Sam.  
\- Aha.

***

\- Chcesz zobaczyć moje notatki? Mogę ci je nawet pożyczyć.  
Sam westchnęła. Uwielbiała takie sytuacje: lunch, Malfoy i notatki. Koszmar.  
\- Nie, dzięki. Już mam.  
\- Szkoda. – Draco sprawiał wrażenie zawiedzionego. – Krakersa? – spytał z nadzieją w głosie.  
Sam pokręciła głową i poszła.  
Draco postanowił, że to zrobi (Tylko co? – dop. Aurora).

***

Snape siedział przy stole nauczycielskim i zastanawiał się, cóż za zadanie wymyślił Dumbledore dla uczestników poniedziałkowych zawodów. Do tej pory ze Slytherinu miał cztery zgłoszenia. Sam złożyła odpowiedni formularz, gdy tylko Albus powiadomił o konkursie; Malfoy zrobił to przed chwilą, gdy się dowiedział o uczestnictwie Mierzei; a Crabbe i Goyle potem. Wiedział, że Minerwa zachęcała Gryfonów do uczestnictwa w konkursie.  
Co za wstyd! – pomyślał. – Tylko cztery osoby?!

***

Obrona Przed Czarną Magią zapowiadała się ciekawie. Andromedzie Black chciało się spać.  
Co to za pomysł z odpracowywaniem czegokolwiek w sobotę? – pomyślała, ziewając. – Jeszcze tylko jedna godzina.  
\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego to za moim pośrednictwem oglądałaś zajęcia ze skrzydła szpitalnego – powiedziała Mirtle, wchodząc do sali.  
\- Możesz dać sobie spokój? – spytała Mierzeja.  
\- Cicho bądźcie! – warknęła Chomik. – Lekcja się zaczęła!  
\- Róbcie, co chcecie – powiedziała Andromeda, opierając brodę o blat biurka. – Mam was dość. Żądam przerwy świątecznej!  
\- Pani profesor. – Chomik podniosła rękę, a Black udzieliła jej głosu. – Co się stanie, gdy Dziewiec wygra?  
\- Chyba zastosuje się do jednego z tych haseł. Jak to było? A… „Śmierć Ślizgonom”. A co to za pytania? Co?  
\- To znaczy, że on pozabija wszystkich? – spytał Harry. – Wszystkich Ślizgonów?  
\- Czym się przejmujesz? – Andromeda ziewnęła. – To tylko jego sprawa. Powstrzymać go może ona. – Tu wskazała na Sam. – Córa Ciemności i Wszelkiego Zła, ale wątpię, czy jej się uda. Do tej pory nawet go nie znalazła. Poza tym zapewne od razu zemdleje i taki będzie z niej pożytek. – Black oczekiwała, że Sam zaprzeczy, ale ona się nie odezwała, więc Andromeda brnęła dalej. – Dziewiec na niej wyładuje swój gniew i będzie spokój. Stawiam dziesięć galeonów, że przegra. Nie znajdziemy jej w jednym kawałku.  
\- To miłe, że pani profesor tak troszczy się o moją skromną osobę i tak wierzy we mnie. Jestem wzruszona. – Ton Sam był lodowaty jak grudniowa noc podczas pełni. – A teraz, jeśli pani profesor pozwoli, to udam się gdzieś, gdzie nie będę pani przeszkadzać i gdzie nikt nie będzie się w tak miły sposób interesował moją osobą. – Zebrała podręczniki i włożyła je do torby.  
\- Czy pozwoliłam ci się spakować? – spytała Black.  
\- Nie, ale to nie ma znaczenia. Chętnie udam się do gabinetu dyrektora. Może mi pani profesor odjąć punkty albo dać szlaban, albo jedno i drugie. Mnie to już nie interesuje. – To powiedziawszy, Mierzeja wstała i zarzuciła torbę na ramię.  
\- Nie pozwoliłam ci! – Andromeda również wstała. – Jestem twoją nauczycielką!  
\- Doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, pani profesor.  
\- To siadaj!  
\- Przykro mi, ale nie. W tej chwili zamierzam skorzystać ze zwolnienia z zajęć, które na początku miesiąca wręczył mi dyrektor.  
\- Nie odważysz się.  
\- Ja mogę się odważyć na wiele więcej, niż się pani profesor wydaje. – Sam oparła dłoń na klamce. – I na pewno nie zamierzam zemdleć. Przynajmniej nie w tej chwili. – Tu Mierzeja zrobiła znaczącą (wiele, zbyt wiele) pauzę, po czym wyszła.  
Andromeda popatrzyła na klasę i na zamknięte przed chwilą drzwi. Nie rozumiała, co ją opętało. Przez te kilka chwil miała wrażenie, że to nie ona wypowiada te dziwne słowa.  
\- Malfoy – odezwała się po chwili. – Idź po nią.  
\- Ale…  
\- Idź!

***

Chomik popatrzyła na Bu i spytała:  
\- Zauważyłaś, że gdy Sam wyszła, to temperatura powietrza się podniosła?  
\- I „zapach” waszego eliksiru jest teraz wyraźnie wyczuwalny – dodała Mirtle.  
\- Myślicie, że Malfoy ją przyprowadzi? Bo ja wątpię – powiedział Piecek.  
\- Piecek… - warknęła Chomik.  
\- Tak?  
\- Zamknij się! – wycedziły jednocześnie Bu, Mirtle i ukochane stworzonko Michała, co sprawiło, że zamilkł.

***

Malfoy nie miał pojęcia, dokąd poszła Sam. Mógłby poświęcić wiele czasu na poszukiwania, gdyby nie to, że otrzymał telepatyczną wiadomość, że to na nic. Wrócił do sali. Dopiero gdy spytano go, co przyniósł, zauważył opasły, oprawiony w skórę tom. Nie miał pojęcia, skąd go ma. Profesor Andromeda Black odebrała mu książkę i otworzyła ją. Książka zachowywała się jak żywa: kłapała okładkami i podskakiwała na stole. Tyle zauważył, zanim przestał widzieć cokolwiek.

***

Snape był zaniepokojony. Andromeda Black telepatycznie wezwała go do sali.  
Miał się czego obawiać.

***

Chomik założyła opatrunek uciskowy, ale mimo to krew w dalszym ciągu lała się na podłogę.  
\- Kto go tak urządził? – spytała Mirtle, starając się zrobić coś z drugą raną, tą, która wyglądała jak dźgnięcie nożem.  
\- Zgadnij – wycedziła Chomik. – Przeklęty Dziewic.  
\- Gdzie ona jest?! – Bu była zła. – Może by nam pomogła.  
\- Daj spokój – powiedziała Chomik. – Może damy sobie radę.  
\- Może – stwierdziła Mirtle. Nigdy nie przypuszczała, że będzie zmuszona pomagać Ślizgonowi, ale to nie miało teraz znaczenia. Patrzyła, jak krew przesiąka przez opatrunek powyżej łokcia.  
Andromeda wygoniła wszystkich oprócz trzech Gryfonek. One potrafiły pomóc Draco albo przynajmniej się starały. Liczyło się to, że nie stały bezczynnie.  
Nagłe pojawienie się Sam zaskoczyło Black, ale tylko ją. Mierzeja oceniła zaistniałą sytuację i uklękła obok Draco, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że pobrudzi sobie szatę.  
\- To wygląda okropnie – oceniła, kładąc dłoń na opatrunku. – A w środku jest jeszcze gorzej.  
\- Ta krew cały czas się leje – powiedziała Mirtle.  
\- Chomik, dawaj rękę. – Sam chwyciła dłoń Gryfonki i położyła ją na ranie na plecach Ślizgona. Drugą położyła na swoim ramieniu. Przymknęła powieki i zaczęła leczyć, zasklepiać naczynia krwionośne. Chomik patrzyła z niedowierzaniem na momentalnie znikającą pod jej palcami ranę. Spojrzała na Mierzeję i nie odważyła się nic powiedzieć. Twarz Jungfrau przypominała swą barwą kredę, a oczy błyszczały jak w gorączce. Krew cały czas się lała. Dla Chomika stało się jasne, że nie jest to zwykła rana. Najprawdopodobniej Malfoy został ugodzony jakąś magiczną bronią.  
\- Sam, zostaw. – Chomik próbowała apelować do Nehrung. – To nie ma sensu. Potrzebna jest pani Pomfrey.  
\- Dam radę – wycedziła Mierzeja.  
\- Zostaw. – Andromeda próbowała w jakiś sposób odciągnąć dłoń Dziewicy. – Panna Chomik ma rację.  
\- Za dużo krwi. – Sam odezwała się nie swoim głosem.  
\- Nie dasz rady – powiedziała Bu. – Zostaw to profesjonalistom.  
\- On umrze! – Mierzeja popatrzyła na Bu. – Za kilka minut umrze! Wykrwawi się, jeśli nic nie zrobię!  
\- Nie jesteś w stanie mu pomóc. – Chomik nie rozumiała, dlaczego Mierzeja się upiera.  
\- Nie będę patrzeć na niczyją śmierć! Już nigdy! – W jej głosie było tyle determinacji, że wszyscy zamilkli. Sam zdjęła z palca pierścionek w kształcie węża, który w jednej chwili zmienił się w laskę.  
\- Nie próbuj tego – ostrzegła Andromeda Black. – Jeśli chcesz się wykończyć, to są lepsze sposoby.  
Mierzeja jej nie słuchała. Szmaragd tkwiący między szczękami węża zawisł nad raną.  
\- Nie rób tego – ostrzegła Andromeda. – Bo i tobie będzie potrzebna pani Pomfrey, a może i grabarz.  
Zielone, chłodne światło zalało pomieszczenie. Chomik patrzyła z niedowierzaniem jak strużka krwi staje się coraz cieńsza. Z kolei Mierzeja stawała się coraz bledsza. Proces leczenia musiał przebiegać poprawnie. Musiał i przebiegał. Sam zacisnęła palce na lasce, aż zbielały jej kostki.  
Snape wybrał tę chwilę, by wejść. Początkowo nie rozumiał, co się dzieje. Dopiero gdy zauważył upstrzoną krwią posadzkę, podszedł bliżej.  
\- Coś jest nie tak – wymamrotała Sam.  
\- Straciłaś za dużo energii. Przerwij to! – zażądała Andromeda.  
Sam, jakby na potwierdzenie jej słów, zaczęła w tej chwili dygotać.  
Severus nie zamierzał na to patrzeć. Podszedł do Mierzei i ukląkł obok niej. Chomik, Bu i Mirtle już od dawna nie wiedziały, co się dzieje.  
\- Dość – powiedział ostro. – Zrobiłaś wystarczająco dużo.  
\- Coś jest nie tak – wymamrotała Sam, dzwoniąc zębami.  
\- Pomogę ci. – Snape wyciągnął różdżkę, ale Black szturchnęła go trzewikiem i powiedziała:  
\- To nic nie da. Ona nie pozwoli sobie pomóc.  
Mierzeja przypominała teraz bardzo bladą, oddychającą zbyt szybko i zbyt płytko kukiełkę. Snape nie wiedząc innego wyjścia, nagłym uderzeniem wytrącił laskę z rąk dziewczyny. Szmaragd świecił jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym zgasł.  
\- Nie! Nie teraz! – Mierzeja była skłonna zaatakować każdego, kto jej przeszkodził. Zaklęcia posypały się gęsto na profesora. Zdołała mu podbić oko i przypalić brwi, zanim unieruchomił jej ręce.  
\- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? – wysyczał. – Nie sądzisz, że pozwalasz sobie na zbyt wiele?  
Nie patrzyła na niego tylko na Malfoya, a konkretniej na jego lewą rękę. Strużka krwi robiła się coraz szersza.  
\- Zabieraj je! – Snape wskazał Black na Chomika, Bu i Mirtle. – I sama też się wynoś.  
Andromeda wypchnęła dziewczyny za drzwi, ale nie wyszła.

***

\- Nie! – jęknęła Mierzeja, patrząc na coraz szerszą wstęgę krwi oraz na powiększającą się z każdą chwilą kałużę. Świeżo zasklepione naczynia krwionośne nie wytrzymały. - Nie! – powtórzyła Sam ciszej. Opuściła głowę.  
\- Andromedo, zrób coś! – Snape sam nie wiedział, co robić.  
Black wyciągnęła różdżkę, wymamrotała zaklęcie i… nic.  
\- Cukier! Blokada! – Andromeda schowała różdżkę. – Severusie, tylko ona może to zrobić.  
\- To ją zabije! – Snape puścił dłonie Sam. – Nie możemy jej narażać!  
\- A chcesz mieć tu trupy? – spytała Black.  
\- Nie.  
\- To podaj jej laskę.  
Podał.  
Mierzeja zaczęła jeszcze raz, sklejając naczynia i mięśnie włókno po włóknie, dokładnie i powoli. Zielone światło promieniujące ze szmaragdu zaczęło słabnąć.  
\- Co się dzieje? – spytała Black.  
\- Skóra zaczęła się zrastać.  
Snape zauważył, że Sam praktycznie nie oddycha, oraz to, że przygryzła wargę do krwi.  
Ostatnie fragmenty i na (nędznym) ciele Malfoya nie pozostało nawet zadrapanie. Szmaragd zgasł. Sam wstała bardzo powoli i, opierając się na lasce, wyszła niezatrzymywana.  
Na korytarzu była Mirtle. Zobaczywszy Sam w stanie takim, a nie innym, natychmiast posadziła Mierzeję tak, by mogła się oprzeć o ścianę.  
\- Tylko oddychaj – poleciła Andy.  
Jungfrau pokręciła głową.  
\- Masz oddychać powoli i głęboko – tłumaczyła Gryfonka. – I nic mnie nie obchodzi, że kłuje cię pod żebrami. Masz oddychać!  
Poppy pojawiła się, a zobaczywszy Sam, skomentowała to jednym słowem:  
\- Znowu?  
Mierzeja wskazała na drzwi i wyszeptała:  
\- Ma taką samą grupę jak Chomik.  
\- Aha.  
Pomfrey odtransportowała Malfoya na niewidocznych noszach, a Chomik musiała iść z nimi. Dopiero wówczas Snape wyszedł z sali. Prawe oko zdobił piękny siniak, włosy były w nieładzie. Mirtle nieomal parsknęła śmiechem, ale się powstrzymała. Sam podniosła się z podłogi i stanęła naprzeciw Severusa.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedziała cicho. – Naprawdę przepraszam.  
Snape nic nie powiedział.  
Mierzeja wyciągnęła dłoń i Snape poczuł tylko coś jakby tysiące igiełek lodu wbijało mu się w skórę. Opuchlizna momentalnie zniknęła. Sam powoli, potykając się, odeszła korytarzem.  
\- Niewiarygodne – oceniła Andromeda. – Nie zemdlała!  
\- Jest twardsza niż myślałaś. – Snape skrzywił usta w uśmiechu.

***

Mirtle poszła do skrzydła szpitalnego.  
\- Mi? Mi? Czarodziejowi czystej krwi chcesz przetoczyć krew szlamy?!  
To był głos Malfoya, co świadczyło, że niezaprzeczalnie odzyskał przytomność.  
\- Zamknij się! – To był głos Chomika.  
\- Jak się macie? – Mirtle wychyliła się zza parawanu.  
\- Spadaj, szlamo!  
\- Zamknij się!  
\- Hm… chyba dobrze, skoro na siebie krzyczycie. To na razie. – I Andy sobie poszła.

***

Mierzeja wlokła się korytarzem i nie czuła się najlepiej. Nie chciała nikogo spotkać, ale Syriusz się przyplątał. Już na wstępie spytał:  
\- Dobrze się czujesz?  
\- Czuję się tak, jak wyglądam – odparła Sam zgodnie z prawdą.  
\- Wyglądasz nienajlepiej – doszedł do wniosku Łapa. – I masz czymś poplamioną szatę.  
\- Miło, że się pan interesuje, ale proszę sobie dać święty spokój, a mnie przy okazji. – Sam ruszyła korytarzem. Syriusz poszedł za nią. Stanęła i obróciła się twarzą do niego. Dzieliła ich odległość około trzech metrów. Sam wysunęła przed siebie dłoń. Z założenia miała to być bariera nie do pokonania. Łapa zdziwił się więc, przechodząc przez nią jak przez masło. Sam nie zwracała na niego uwagi. Miała inne zmartwienia.  
\- Sam! Co ci jest? – spytał niepotrzebnie. – To krwotok, dziewczyno! Coś ty narobiła?!?! Siadaj i głowa między kolana w tej chwili!  
Zauważył, że krwawienie nie przechodzi, wręcz nasila się. Chustka Mierzei nie nadawała się do niczego. W słabym świetle widział, że jest tego samego koloru, co plamy na szacie. Wziął Mierzeję na ręce i ruszył w kierunku skrzydła szpitalnego.  
\- Z kim ty się biłaś?! – spytał po chwili. – A może lepiej zapytać, kto dziś dostał od ciebie?  
Profesor Snape – usłyszał w swojej głowie.  
-No, no, no…  
Podbiłam mu oko, niechcący…  
\- Ostatnio to ja mu podbiłem obydwa śliczne oczęta w szóstej klasie – powiedział Syriusz. – Może mi powiesz, jak to zrobiłaś.  
Cisza.  
\- Sam? Sam? Co z tobą?

***

Snape był nieco skołowany. Wizyta Dumbledore’a w skrzydle szpitalnym nie była tym, co Severusie Snape’usie lubią najbardziej. W dużym skrócie Andromeda Black i Miszczunio dostali ostrzeżenie, a Malfoy szlaban.

***

Syriusz wparował do skrzydła szpitalnego. Minął w drzwiach dyrektora, który nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, i od progu zakrzyknął:  
\- Poppy! Ratuj!  
\- Co znowu? – Pielęgniarka była zła.  
\- Ratuj! – powtórzył Łapa, kładąc Sam na wolnym łóżku.  
Pomfrey natychmiast umieściła zimny okład na nosie i czole Mierzei, po czym kazała wszystkim się wynosić. Syriusz nie miał zamiaru nigdzie się ruszać. Snape, udając, że nie dosłyszał, w dalszym ciągu gapił się w okno.  
\- Wynocha! – powtórzyła Poppy. – Was dwóch to też dotyczy!  
\- Poppy – zaapelował Snape – daj sobie spokój.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Bo to jest skrzydło szpitalne? – zasugerował, wchodząc, Lupin. – A w skrzydle szpitalnym nie wolno krzyczeć?  
\- To nie fair! – Był to niezaprzeczalnie głos Sam. – Dlaczego ja nie mogę?  
\- Co? – Syriusz usiadł na łóżku obok Sam. – Poppy, co jej jest?  
\- Nie chcę… - wymamrotała Mierzeja, po czym zamilkła.  
\- Jeśli dobrze rozumiem - zaczął zastanawiać się Remus – to powinniśmy posadzić Severusa.  
\- Że co? – spytali jednocześnie Snape i Poppy.  
\- Pamiętacie „Dwa Oktogramy”? Po co pytać, pamiętacie. Poziomy mocy wyrównają się ze względu na tą jakąś tam więź. Posadźcie go na czymś!  
Syriusz niemal przemocą umieścił Snape’a na krześle.  
\- Po co? – spytał Miszczunio.  
\- Zobaczysz – powiedziała Pomfrey.

***

\- Jesteś szlamą, a ona… – Wskazał na Poppy krzątającą się gdzieś w oddali. – A ona przetacza mi twoją szlamowatą krew?!  
\- Zamknij się! – wycedziła Chomik z sąsiedniego łóżka. – Zamknij się, do ciężkiego cukru, ty snobistyczna, egoistyczna imitacjo prawdziwego czarodzieja!  
\- Sama się zamknij, szlamo!  
\- Malfoy, jesteś podły…  
\- Dzięki, szlamo.  
\- Jesteś podłym niewdzięcznikiem!  
\- Co?  
\- Przywodzisz mi na myśl pewne zwierzę, a mianowicie padalca!  
\- Jak śmiesz!  
\- Normalnie!

***

Sam otworzyła oczy. Świat był niesamowicie niewyraźny, jakby stworzył go ktoś z wadą wzroku.  
\- Accio okulary – mruknęła.  
\- Ocknęłaś się – doszedł do wniosku Syriusz.  
\- To jakiś koszmar? – spytała Mierzeja.  
\- Poppy, czy ty jesteś pewna, że jej nic nie jest? – Severus wychylił się zza ramienia Blacka.  
\- Czy stało się coś, o czym nie wiem? – spytała Sam, siadając na łóżku. – Może wyrosły mi czułki?  
Snape odetchnął z ulgą.

***

\- Szlama!  
\- Niewdzięczny padalec!  
\- Szlama!  
\- Padalec!  
\- Szlama!  
\- Padalec!

***

\- Nic mi nie jest – powiedziała Sam.  
\- Nie wierzę. – Severus przepchnął się przed Blacka. – Nie wierzę – powtórzył.  
\- Padalec!  
\- Szlama!  
\- Podły padalec!  
\- Przemądrzała szlama!  
\- Co się tu dzieje? – Severus odsunął przepierzenie i, spostrzegłszy Chomika i Malfoya, westchnął. - Czy wy naprawdę musicie to robić? – spytał z naganą w głosie.  
Gryfonka zamilkła i spojrzała na Miszczunia maślanym wzrokiem.  
\- Pani Pomfrey przetoczyła mi… - zaczął Draco i wskazał na Chomika.  
\- Krew? – spytał Snape.  
\- Szlamy…  
\- I co z tego? – Severus popatrzył na Ślizgona z naganą. – W tym jednym wypadku powinieneś być dla niej miły.  
\- ?  
\- Byłbyś zimnym trupem, gdyby nie ona. – Snape wskazał na Chomika. – I ona. – Wskazał na Sam, która mimo protestów Poppy, Lupina i Blacka postanowiła wstać i ukazała się tuż obok Snape’a.  
\- A tak właściwie to co się stało? – spytał Malfoy.  
\- A tak właściwie to nie wiem w jaki sposób zaatakował cię Dziewiec – powiedziała Sam, przedrzeźniając jego ton.  
\- Jakąś dziwną bronią, padalcu – dodała Chomik.  
\- Gryffindor traci pięć punktów za słowne napastowanie kolegi – powiedział zimno Snape.  
\- Co panu przypaliło brwi, profesorze? – spytała Chomik, nieświadoma zagrożenia.  
Snape dotknął brwi, po czym powiedział:  
\- Gryffindor traci kolejne pięć punktów za wtykanie nosa w nieswoje sprawy.  
\- Severusie, pilnuj jej – powiedziała Poppy, wskazując na Sam. – Do kolacji ta trójca ma tu zostać. Pan, panie Malfoy, zostaje na noc. Bez dyskusji! – warknęła, gdy Draco już otwierał usta, by zaprotestować.  
\- Nie uwierzycie, co się stało!!! – Mirtle wpadła do skrzydła szpitalnego, poślizgnęła się na posadzce i zaczęła złorzeczyć. (Złorzeczenia dotyczyły:  
1) podłogi  
2) pasty do podłogi  
3) skrzatów domowych.  
Hermiona, która weszła wraz z Bu chwilę po Andy, zaczęła ostro protestować).  
\- Co się stało? – spytała Chomik.  
\- Poślizgnęłam się – odparła Mirtle, podnosząc się z podłogi.  
\- Tylko tyle? – spytał Malfoy z nieskrywaną niechęcią i żalem.  
\- Zamknij się! – wycedziła Chomik.  
\- Ale o co chodzi? – spytała Sam, siadając na swoim łóżku.  
Hermiona i Bu usiadły obok niej i, zupełnie ignorując obecność nauczycieli, zaczęły opowiadać. Snape słuchał z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Profesor Samer wezwał Mirtle do odpowiedzi – zaczęła Bu. – Andy była przygotowana i za każde dobrze przetłumaczone zdanie dostawała trzy punkty. Przetłumaczyła dziesięć.  
\- Nieźle – oceniła Sam.  
\- Ale to jeszcze nie wszystko – powiedziała Hermiona.  
\- Profesor Samer kazał napisać te zdania i za każde poprawnie napisane dostawała pięć punktów.  
\- Czyli zarobiłaś osiemdziesiąt punktów – powiedziała Mierzeja. – Odrobiłaś to, co stracił wczoraj Harry za błąkanie się po szkole.  
\- Ale to jeszcze nie wszystko – powiedziała Mirtle z dumą w głosie.  
\- Profesor Samer sprawdził wypracowania. – Bu uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  
\- I co? – spytała Chomik.  
\- Maksymalnie można było dostać dwadzieścia punktów – powiedziała Hermiona. – Tylko pięć osób miało tak dobrze napisaną pracę.  
\- Kto? – spytała Sam.  
\- Ty, ja, Mirtle, Chomik i Bu.  
\- Super!  
\- Zauważyłyście, że przykładając się do przedmiotu, można wiele osiągnąć? – spytał Piecek, który pojawił się w drzwiach.  
\- Tak – odpowiedziały chórem dziewczyny.  
\- Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów i wynocha – powiedział Snape.

***

Z nieba sypał się śnieg. Obserwując to zjawisko można było dojść do wniosku, że świat jest piękny. Można było…  
Wielka Sala była pełna wszelkiego rodzaju ludzi (czytaj: UCZNIÓW). Snape podniósł wzrok i zobaczył Mierzeję wchodzącą do sali dziarskim krokiem. Potarł przypalone brwi.  
\- Nie przejmuj się – odezwał się Syriusz.  
Snape popatrzył na niego nieco zdziwiony.  
\- Była zdesperowana i nie widziała innego wyjścia.  
\- A co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć – warknął Miszczunio. – Jesteś tylko zapchlonym futrzakiem  
\- Może i jestem – zgodził się Black – ale ty jesteś idiotą, obwiniając Sam o przypalenie twoich pięknych brwi (cukier!). Sam się o to prosiłeś. – To powiedziawszy Łapa wstał od stołu, zostawiając Severusa własnym myślom.

***

\- Drodzy zebrani. – Dumbledore wstał i uśmiechnął się. – Pragnę was poinformować, że dzisiejsze wyjście do Hogsmeade jest nadal aktualne. Pragnę również przypomnieć, iż jutro około godziny 20.00 rozpocznie się bal. Obowiązkowy strój galowy.  
\- Szata wyjściowa… - jęknęła Chomik.  
\- Wszystkich, którzy zgłosili się do konkursu, proszę do mojego gabinetu wraz z wychowawcami.

***

Snape, patrząc na Sprout, doszedł do wniosku, że czterech reprezentantów Slytherinu to żaden wstyd. Hufflepuff nie wystawił żadnego reprezentanta. Flitwick przyprowadził ze sobą tylko Cho Chang. Natomiast Minerwa… No właśnie. Minerwa przyprowadziła Pottera, Rona Weasleya, Chomika, Bu, Mirtle, Granger oraz Longbottoma, pannę Weasley, George’a, Freda i Piecka.  
\- Miło mi widzieć was niemalże w komplecie – powitał zebranych Dumbledore. – Rozlosujemy obecnie skład drużyn. – Tu dyrektor wyciągnął różdżkę i po chwili na stole pojawiło się blaszane pudełko w kształcie sześcianu. – Podchodźcie kolejno i losujcie – powiedział Dumbledore. – Panna Cho.  
Chang podeszła, wylosowała i przeszła na drugą stronę pokoju, uważnie przyglądając się swojemu losowi. Podobnie postąpiła Chomik oraz Bu i Mirtle. Malfoy w tym czasie patrzył z uwielbieniem na Sam, a Crabbe i Goyle patrzyli na Draco. Gdy wszyscy już wylosowali, Albus powiedział:  
\- Jedynki na prawo. Dwójki na lewo.  
\- Nasze czy pańskie? – spytała Andy.  
Dyrektor zignorował ten przejaw niezdrowego zainteresowania. Gdy wszyscy już stanęli jak należy, Snape wytrzeszczył oczy i miał k’temu powody. Skład grupy oznaczonej nr.1 przedstawiał się ni mniej, ni więcej, tylko tak: Sam, Chomik, Mirtle, Potter, Malfoy, Fred Weasley, Ginny i Bu.  
Skład grupy nr.2: Granger, Ron Weasley, Longbottom, Cho Chang, Crabbe oraz Goyle, Piecek i George.  
\- Skoro już znacie skład drużyn, możecie się oddalić – powiedział Albus do zebranych. – Możecie już iść do Hogsmeade.  
\- Idziemy na piwo? – spytała Mirtle.  
\- Jasne! – odpowiedziała chórem grupa nr.1. Jedynie Malfoy miał jakieś obiekcje, ale Sam poinformowała go:  
\- Zamknij się! – I do tego polecenia Ślizgon musiał się dostosować.

***

Ron nie był zachwycony. Będzie musiał stanąć naprzeciw Pottera, własnej siostry, własnego brata i trzech koleżanek. Cho też nie była zachwycona – Potter nie był w jej zespole. Piecek pogrążył się w żałobie. Crabbe i Goyle byli zrozpaczeni. Nigdy dotąd nie zostali sami bez opiekuna w postaci Malfoya. Zapowiadały się niezwykle interesujące zawody.

***

\- Ale co ja mam zrobić? – spytała Chomik potencjalnych słuchaczy, gdy wchodzili do baru.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia – odparł zgodnie z prawdą Fred. – Bo nie powiedziałaś, o co chodzi.  
Cała grupa usiadła przy stoliku.  
\- Ale ja nie wiem, co mam zrobić… - kontynuowała Chomik.  
\- Kto chce piwo kremowe? – spytał Potter.  
Zgodny chórek stwierdził „Ja!” i Harry zamówił osiem piw.  
\- I frytki – krzyknęła Sam. – Z ketchupem i żeby były dobrze posolone.  
Potter przyniósł zamówienie i powiedział:  
\- Frytki będą za chwilę.  
\- Ale ja nie mam pojęcia, co powinnam teraz zrobić – kontynuowała Chomik.  
\- A o co chodzi? – zainteresowała się Bu.  
\- Chyba nie o coś ważnego – stwierdził Fred. – Chcecie Szaloną Miętówkę?  
\- Nie, dzięki – odparła Sam.  
\- O! Frytki przyszły! – zachwyciła się Mirtle.  
\- Ale co ja…? – zaczęła znowu Chomik.  
\- Jedz frytki, pij piwo, a twoim problemem zajmiemy się później – powiedziała Sam.  
\- Powinniśmy obmyślić jakąś strategię – zasugerowała Bu.  
\- Oczywiście – przytaknęła Sam. – Tylko czego ona ma dotyczyć?  
\- Moglibyśmy się tym zająć jutro – stwierdziła Ginny.  
\- Ona ma rację – zgodził się Potter. – Dziś musimy się zabawić.  
\- Co masz na myśli? – spytała podejrzliwie Chomik znad swego kufla.  
\- Potańcówkę?  
\- Spadaj! – odparły zgodnie dziewczyny.  
Gryfoni wytrzeszczyli oczy, a Malfoy utkwił maślane spojrzenie w Sam.  
\- Ale to jest ważne – powiedziała Chomik, połykając kolejną frytkę w całości.  
\- O co chodzi? – spytała poirytowana Sam.  
\- O szatę wyjściową – przyznała Chomik.  
\- Co z nią? – Bu odstawiła pusty kufel i zaczęła się mu przyglądać. – Poplamiła się? Czy może Michał ją zabrał i uczynił z niej relikwię, którą czci w dzień i w nocy, składając przy tym ofiary z ludzi i skrzatów domowych?  
\- Gorzej. – Chomik spuściła głowę. – Ja jej zapomniałam z Warszawy.  
\- Chodźmy – powiedziała po chwili Sam, wyciągając Gryfonkę z baru. – Dlaczego wcześniej nie powiedziałaś?  
\- Ja dopiero to zauważyłam.  
Sam westchnęła i pociągnęła Chomika w kierunku pracowni krawieckiej. Niestety, zamkniętej. Sam ponownie westchnęła i powiedziała:  
\- Tiary oczywiście też nie masz.  
Chomik pokiwała głową.  
\- No to musimy lecieć. Która godzina?  
\- 21.20.  
\- No to lecimy. – Mierzeja chwyciła Chomika za rękaw szaty i teleportowała się.

***

\- Gdzie one poszły? – zainteresował się Fred.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia – odparła Mirtle zgodnie z prawdą.

***

\- Gdzie jesteśmy? – spytała Chomik, rozglądając się z zaciekawieniem.  
Sam wskazała na napis. Był migoczący i wyraźny. Chomik przeczytała na głos:  
\- „Dworzec Główny w Delhi”? A co my tu robimy?  
\- Kupujemy materiał na twoją i moją szatę wyjściową – odparła Sam, prowadząc Gryfonkę uliczkami.  
\- A kto nam uszyje te stroje?  
\- Na ZPTy nie chodziłaś?  
\- Wiesz, jak to będzie wyglądać, kiedy ja to uszyję? – westchnęła Chomik.  
\- Oczywiście, ale uszyjemy je inaczej.  
\- Aha.

***

Zaklęcie tłumaczące było jak najbardziej na miejscu.  
\- Ale może kupiłaby łaskawa pani ten. – Sprzedawca wskazał na purpurową belę jedwabiu. Cały czas zwracał się do Sam, jakby Chomik nie istniała, co bardzo irytowało Gryfonkę.  
\- Czy już panu mówiłam, że nie?! – Mierzeja uniosła znacząco brew.  
\- Ależ tak, łaskawa pani. – Sprzedawca skłonił się głęboko.  
\- To co kupujemy? – Sam popatrzyła na Chomika.  
\- Łaskawa pani raczy spojrzeć tutaj. – Sprzedawca zignorował fakt, że Sam popatrzyła nań wilkiem i podszedł do drzwi prowadzących najprawdopodobniej na zaplecze.  
\- A może to? – Chomik przecisnęła się między zwojami materiału i wskazała na bardzo interesujący materiał.  
\- W zielonym ci do twarzy – oceniła Mierzeja. – Czyli weźmiemy sześć metrów tego zielonego. Nie, nie tego! Tego tamtego!  
Sprzedawca nie był skory do współpracy, co najwyraźniej zirytowało Mierzeję.  
\- Jeśli za chwilę nie dostanę towaru, to nie ręczę za siebie!  
Sklepikarz wziął sobie do serca ostrzeżenie Sam, gdyż po chwili odmierzony materiał został zapakowany i leżał na ladzie.  
\- Trzy metry tego cienkiego, białego z górnej półki – kontynuowała Sam – sześć metrów tego granatowego. Nie, nie tego! Nie grubego, tylko cienkiego. Tego grubszego dwa. I jeszcze tego grubszego zielonego.  
Paczek było całkiem sporo. Sam zapłaciła, zapakowała zakupy i wyszła. Chomik udała się za Mierzeją. Po chwili były już w Hogwarcie.

***

\- Jak masz zamiar to zrobić? – spytała Chomik.  
\- Najnormalniej w świecie – odparła zgodnie z prawdą Mierzeja, prowadząc Gryfonkę korytarzem. – Zamierzam to uszyć jeszcze dziś w nocy.  
\- Ale… - próbowała protestować Chomik, lecz nie mogła dokończyć, bo Jungfrau wepchnęła ją do bliżej niezidentyfikowanego pomieszczenia.  
\- Lumos – mruknęła Sam.  
Pomieszczenie okazało się nadzwyczaj interesującym pomieszczeniem z masą różnobarwnych szpul nici na półkach.  
\- Pracownia krawiecka skrzatów domowych – wyjaśniła Mierzeja, wskazując Gryfonce niski taboret. – Stań na tym.  
Chomik wykonała polecenie i Sam zabrała się do upinania szaty. Chomika denerwował centymetr krawiecki, który zmierzył jej chyba wszystkie możliwe obwody. Po dwóch godzinach to Sam stanęła na stołeczku, a Chomik, złorzecząc i kłując się w palce szpilkami, zaczęła upinać granatowy jedwab.

***

Gdzie ona jest? – zastanawiał się Malfoy. Nie był jedyną osobą, która tej nocy zadawała sobie to pytanie. 

***

\- Idź spać – powiedziała Sam, ziewając. – Rano przymierzysz i wprowadzimy ewentualne poprawki.  
\- Po(ziew)prawki(ziew)?  
\- Telepnę cię do dormitorium. – Sam położyła rękę na ramieniu Chomika.


	22. Chapter 22

\- Chyba nie sądzisz, że ja to założę?! – oburzyła się Chomik.  
\- Myślę, że to zrobisz – powiedziała Sam i uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo.

***

\- Co będziemy tańczyć?! – spytał z niedowierzaniem Snape.  
\- Chłodzonego.  
\- Chodzonego – poprawiła Sam, która z nieznanych nikomu przyczyn pojawiła się w gabinecie dyrektora.  
\- A co ty tu…? – zaczął Severus i zapomniał o dalszym ciągu pytania. Mierzeja wyglądała niby normalnie, ale inaczej w pozytywnym tego słowa znaczeniu.  
\- Nic – odparła Sam i zniknęła.  
\- O co chodziło? – zainteresował się Albus.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia – odparł zgodnie z prawdą Severus.  
\- Ale nieźle wygląda.  
\- Aha.

***

Syriusz Black miał dylemat (niekoniecznie moralny) – w tej chwili trwał otoczony przez zgraję Gryfonek, które chciały go zaprosić na bal. Łapa, ujrzawszy Mierzej ę na horyzoncie, zakrzyknął (Och, jakież to dramatyczne! – dop. Aurora):  
\- Sam! – Tu przepchnął się między dziewczynami i dopadłszy do niej, spytał: - Pójdziesz ze mną na bal?  
Mierzeja popatrzyła nań karcąco i powiedziała, wyciągając z otaczającego ich tłumku Mirtle:  
\- Może pan pójść z nią. – To oznajmiwszy, poszła sobie (Mierzeja się znaczy).

***

\- Nie pójdę na ten cukrzony bal – oznajmiła Bu.  
\- Dlaczego? – spytały jednocześnie Andy i Chomik.  
\- Bo nie mam partnera – odparła Bu całkowicie szczerze.  
\- Nie martw się – powiedziała Mirtle, poklepując Bu po prawym ramieniu (bo akurat to było najbliżej).

***

O godzinie 17.00 Sam zaczęła podążać w kierunku Pracowni Krawieckiej Skrzatów Domowych. Nadzwyczaj interesującym zrządzeniem losu Snape czekał na nią przy drzwiach. Mierzeja popatrzyła nań z nieskrywanym zaciekawieniem malującym się na obliczu (und nicht nur).  
\- Ehm… - zaczął Snape, wiedząc, iż nie jest to najlepszy początek, o czym świadczyło drgnienie brwi Sam. – Chciałbym zaprosić cię na bal.  
Cisza.  
Zaraz powie „Niestety, już z kimś idę” albo „Z panem na sto procent nie pójdę” – myślał gorączkowo.  
Mierzeja popatrzyła nań podejrzliwie, po czym oświadczyła:  
\- Mam nadzieję, że zaproszenie nie obejmuje żadnych podejrzanych spacerów przy blasku księżyca po skończonym balu.  
Severusa zamurowało, ale zanim zdążył odtajać, Mierzeja poinformowała skołowanego Miszczunia:  
\- Tego typu spacery przywodzą mi na myśl tylko kiepski romans w jeszcze gorszym tłumaczeniu.  
Snape stał z otwartymi ustami.  
\- O 19.50 przed Wielką Salą – poinformowała go ni z tego ni z owego Sam, po czym sobie poszła.

***

\- Masz szczotkę? – spytała Sam Chomika. Obydwie były w pracowni skrzatów.  
\- Mam, ale po co ci ona? – Chomik nie mogła ukryć zdziwienia.  
\- Zrobimy cię na bóstwo – poinformowała Gryfonkę Mierzeja.  
\- Sam! Ty znowu popadasz w obłęd i mówisz o sobie w liczbie mnogiej. – Mirtle weszła do pomieszczenia i oznajmiła ten fakt.  
\- Jak sobie życzysz – odparła Dziewica Slytherinu. – My, Mierzeja, zrobimy ciebie na bóstwo. A tak na marginesie to co ty tu robisz? My, Mierzeja, też cię mamy uczesać?

***

Draco był zdołowany. Sam poinformowała go, że z nim nie pójdzie. Na korytarzu było cicho. Gdzieś w oddali majaczyła sylwetka profesora Snape’a. Malfoy usiadł na parapecie. Severus zatrzymał się, widząc swego ucznia nie tam, gdzie ten powinien się znajdować.  
\- Co ty tu robisz? Miałeś być w skrzydle szpitalnym.  
\- Ona powiedziała, że już z kimś idzie – powiedział Draco, jakby nie dosłyszawszy nauczyciela. – Mam nadzieję, że ten drań będzie przynajmniej dobrze wyglądał i umyje włosy. – Po czym pospiesznie dodał: - Co nie znaczy, że mam coś przeciwko pańskim włosom, panie profesorze.  
Snape popatrzył na Draco nieco zdziwiony. Malfoy poszedł sobie, zostawiając Snape’a, który przyglądał się swej fryzurze w szybie okiennej.

***

Piecek łaził za Chomikiem. Cel był wiadomy. Gryfonka, ujrzawszy Malfoya gdzieś w oddali, niezwłocznie pobiegła w jego kierunku. Draco popatrzył na Chomika i nadciągającego Piecka i spytał:  
\- Nie chcesz z nim iść na bal?  
\- Zgadnij – wycedziła.  
\- A ze mną?  
\- Co z tobą?  
\- Pójdziesz?  
Chomik oceniła sytuację i odparła:  
\- Ale ja mam jeszcze inne wyjście!

***

\- Nie przejmuj się – pocieszała Piecka Mirtle. – Mam dla ciebie partnerkę.

***

Potter spotkał Piecka. Ron się przypałętał. Ogólnie rzecz ujmując: żaden z nich nie miał partnerki.

***

19.50 nadeszła. Severus stał przed Wielką Salą i wszyscy się mu przyglądali.

***

Pierwsza pojawiła się Chomik. Jej szatę stanowiła suknia koloru zielonego, która eksponowała i uwypuklała wszystko, co było do wyeksponowania lub uwypuklenia przeznaczone. Na ramionach miała szeroki, biały szal haftowany zieloną nicią i zieloną tiarę.  
Wygląda całkiem atrakcyjnie – ocenił Severus.

***

Chomik, gdy spostrzegła Snape’a, stanęła jak wryta.

***

Malfoy, spostrzegłszy Snape’a, podszedł do niego i powiedział:  
\- Czyli to jednak pan!!! Jak pan mógł?!

***

Mirtle zobaczyła Chomika, która patrzyła na jakiegoś faceta. Facet wyglądał dziwnie znajomo. Andy stanęła obok koleżanki i też zaczęła się przyglądać.  
\- Jest pan przypadkiem profesorem Snapem? – spytała Mirtle po chwili.  
Facet utkwił wzrok w Gryfonkach (nie dostając przy tym zeza).  
\- Całkiem go pan przypomina – kontynuowała Mirtle. – Ma pan tylko inne włosy. Takie jakby… - Zaczęła się zastanawiać. – O mam! Umyte!  
Chomik dźgnęła Mirtle łokciem, ale było już za późno.  
\- Mirtle! Gryffindor traci piętnaście punktów.  
\- Czyli to jednak pan! – ucieszyła się Andy. – Jakiego szamponu pan użył?  
\- Mirtle! Zaraz stracisz kolejne punkty! – ostrzegł Snape.  
\- Ale co to za szampon?  
\- Gryffindor traci kolejne piętnaście punktów.  
\- Tylko trzydzieści?  
\- Masz szlaban – wycedził Snape.  
\- A ja też dostanę? – spytała Chomik.  
Severus popatrzył na nią karcąco, po czym utkwił wzrok nad głową Chomika.

***

To, co spowodowało, że Severus Snape utkwił wzrok ponad głową Gryfonki, całkowicie mu się nie spodobało. Syriusz Black podał ramię Sam i właśnie schodzili do Holu. Syriusz ubrany był w nienagannie skrojoną czarną szatę. Sam – w granatową szatę z rozszerzanymi rękawami i dekoltem (który zdecydowanie się Severusowi nie podobał) okalanym haftem przedstawiającym dwa srebrne węże. Włosy Mierzei zdawały się jarzyć jakimś dziwnym blaskiem, a ona się uśmiechała, co z kolei w ogóle się już Severusowi nie podobało.  
Gdy Sam podeszła (wraz z Blackiem) do Snape’a, podziękowała mu i podała dłoń Snape’owi, który miał w oczach żądzę mordu. Mirtle znacząco chrząknęła.  
\- Tak? – spytał nieprzytomnie Black.  
\- Dobrze się pan czuje? – spytała Gryfonka.  
\- Raczej tak – odparł Syriusz ze wzrokiem utkwionym w oddalającej się sylwetce Mierzei.

***

\- Co to jest?!!?!! – spytał Snape.  
\- O które konkretnie „to” ci chodzi, Severusie? – spytała Sam, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu Chomika i Bu.  
\- Czy ty mnie słuchasz?! – Severus starał się ograniczyć swoją osobą pole widzenia Mierzei, co mu zresztą nie wychodziło.  
\- O co chodzi? – spytała, po czym przeanalizowała spojrzenie Snape’a, aktualnie spoczywające gdzieś w okolicy mostka i westchnęła. – Ma pan jakieś zastrzeżenia, prawda?  
\- Ta szata nie jest odpowiednia – powiedział w końcu Snape.  
\- Masz na myśli, że nie jest wystarczająco skromna – podsunął Black, który przyciągnął aż tu Mirtle uczepioną swego ramienia.  
\- Nie! Tak! A co ci do tego, wredny pchlarzu! – wypalił w końcu Severus.  
\- Nic, ale nie będziesz na nią krzyczał, ty podły szatański pomiocie!  
Dało się słyszeć głuche uderzenie. Dźwięk był na tyle głuchy, by wibrować w powietrzu długo po tym, jak Syriusz wrzasnął:  
\- Co robisz?!  
\- To, na co mam ochotę – odparła zgodnie z prawdą Andromeda Black, próbując wyprostować pogięty wachlarz.  
\- Na co sobie pozwalasz?! – kontynuował w dalszym ciągu obrażony Łapa.  
\- Nie będziecie się kłócić! – oświadczyła stanowczo Andromeda, patrząc z nieskrywanym wyrzutem na Snape’a i własnego brata.  
\- On się jej czepia! – powiedział Syriusz, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na uwieszoną jego ramienia Mirtle, która teraz dopiero postanowiła zaznaczyć swą obecność.  
\- Ehm! – odchrząknęła znacząco. Zadowolona z efektu, kontynuowała: - Panie profesorze Black, nie powinno się przeszkadzać zakochanym.  
Andy zbytnio nie przejęła się wzrokiem Łapy, który mówił ni mniej ni więcej, tylko „CO TY CUKRZYSZ?!”. Nie zwracała również uwagi na wzrok Andromedy („ONI?! RAZEM?! TO NIEMORALNE!”), Sam („JAK MOGŁAŚ?!”) i Snape’a („GRYFFINDOR TRACI DWADZIEŚCIA PUNKTÓW, A TY MASZ SZLABAN!”), po prostu odciągnęła bezceremonialnie Syriusza. Niespodziewanie pomogła jej Andromeda, popychając Łapę z odpowiednią siłą. Black odszedł (a raczej odciągnięto go), cały czas oglądając się za siebie.  
\- Czego chcesz? – warknął Snape na Andromedę.  
\- Może chciałabym ci powiedzieć coś ważnego? – odparła lodowato.  
\- To się streszczaj. Bal zaraz się zacznie.  
\- Tu jest odpowiedź na większość pytań. – Pokazała księgę, która zmaterializowała się jej w dłoni. – Tylko ja jej nie otworzę.  
\- To masz problem. – I Snape odszedł, odciągając Sam.

***

Andromeda pokręciła głową, patrząc na oddalającą się parę. We własnej głowie usłyszała: „Chętnie obejrzę tę książkę po balu”. Nie miała wątpliwości, kto wysłał jej tę wiadomość.

***

Na salę wchodziły wyczytywane pary. Lee Jordan przedstawiał, kto przyszedł z kim, ale nie mówił dlaczego, przez co nie zaspokajał ciekawości niektórych ludzi.  
\- Panna Sam, Slytherin, Dziewica Slytherinu, wnuczka Voldemorta, Dziedziczka Mocy, Córa Wszelkiego Zła, Niezwyciężona Pani Ciemności…  
Dało się słyszeć warknięcie profesor McGonagall:  
\- Jordan, co chcesz osiągnąć takim zachowaniem?!  
Po czym Lee kontynuował:  
-…zaproszona tu przez… – Tu w głosie Gryfona pojawiła się fałszywa słodycz. – …naszego kochanego i niezastąpionego profesora eliksirów Severusa Snape’a, który dla swej Sam umył nawet włosy. Szczerze mówiąc, nigdy go takim nie widziałem. Jest to niezwykle interesujące zja… AUŁ! Pani profesor!  
\- Jordan, zamknij się i zajmij się inną parą.

***

\- Panna Chomik, Gryffindor, i Pan Michał zwany Pieckiem, również Gryffindor.  
\- Panna Andy Mirtle, Gryffindor, i pan Syriusz Black. Prosimy o oklaski!!!  
\- Jordan!  
\- Tak, pani profesor?  
\- Kontynuuj!  
\- Panna Bu, Gryffindor, i pan profesor Remus Lupin.  
\- Pan Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, zaciągnięty tu przemocą przez pannę Pansy Parkinson. Jest to nadzwyczaj interesująca para, zmontowana na poczekaniu tylko i wyłącznie na ten bal, bo pan Malfoy kocha inną…  
\- Jordan!  
\- Już kontynuuję, pani profesor. Nie jestem w stanie stwierdzić, kto tu jest kim, więc sami zgadujcie: pan Fred Weasley, Gryffindor, panna Parvati Patil, Gryffindor, pan George Weasley, Gryffindor, i panna Padma Patil, Ravenclaw.

***

Gdy przedstawiono już wszystkich, Dumbledore wyszedł na środek sali (która była przemeblowana i udekorowana adekwatnie do sytuacji), wyciągnął z kieszeni kartkę i przeczytał (wielce zdziwiony):  
\- Poloneza czas zacząć?

***

Snape nie rozumiał idei tańca i nie było ważne, co to za taniec. Severus oczywiście otrzymał wykształcenie, które gwarantowało mu również w standardzie naukę tańca. Taki chodzony nie był wyzwaniem dla Miszczunia. Taniec polega wszak na odpowiednim stąpaniu i nienadeptywaniu partnerce na palce, więc nie wymaga specjalnych zdolności. Bardzo nie podobało mu się jednak to, że wraz z Sam zostali wypchnięci na pierwszą parę, jeszcze bardziej nie był zadowolony z faktu, że za nim stał Syriusz, a za nim Lupin, a za nim Potter.  
„Ciekawe z kim przyszedł” – zainteresował się Severus.  
\- Z Hanną Abbot – powiedziała Sam.  
\- Dlaczego mnie czytasz?!  
\- A dlaczego ty na nią krzyczysz?! – spytał Syriusz.  
Dało się słyszeć westchnienie i…  
\- A oni znowu się kłócą?!?! – Andromeda stanęła obok Sam.  
\- Oni dyskutują, pani profesor – odparła Mirtle.  
\- Macie się zachowywać! – To powiedziawszy, Black poszła sobie.

***

Snape ujął dłoń Sam. Zanim to zrobił, etykiecie musiało stać się zadość (czytaj: on się jej kłania, a ona dyga, więc on się znów kłania itd.). I poprowadził (albo tak mu się zdawało) poloneza.  
Raz! Dwa. Trzy. Raz! Dwa. Trzy.  
\- Uwaga, zwolnienie – powiedziała Sam.  
Raz! Dwa. Trzy  
\- Skąd wiesz?  
Dwa. Trzy  
\- To polonez Ogińskiego „Pożegnanie ojczyzny” – powiedziała Sam w sposób sugerujący, iż wie wiele na ten temat.  
Snape milczał.  
\- Crescendo.  
Severus przyspieszył kroku.  
\- Diminuendo.  
Zwolnił.  
Raz! Dwa. Trzy. Raz! Dwa. Trzy  
\- Końcówka!

***

Gdy zabrzmiały ostatnie tony, etykiecie po raz kolejny stało się zadość. Dumbledore podszedł do Snape’a, który cały czas trzymał Sam za rękę (z nieznanych nikomu przyczyn).  
\- Czy mogę porwać twą partnerkę? – spytał, po czym poprowadził Mierzeję na parkiet.  
Snape nie protestował, bo czy miałoby to jakikolwiek sens?

***

\- On tu jest, prawda? – Dumbledore starał się prowadzić i nawet czasem mu to wychodziło, choć Sam nie przejawiała większego zainteresowania ani tańcem, ani tym bardziej partnerem. Teraz zamrugała lekko zdziwiona i spytała:  
\- Pan mnie czyta, dyrektorze?! – Oburzenie w jej głosie było jak najbardziej prawdziwe.  
\- Nie. Nie odważyłbym się – odparł zgodnie z prawdą. – Ale nietrudno zauważyć, jak się rozglądasz.  
\- O którego „Onego” panu chodzi, dyrektorze? – spytała.  
\- Jak to: o którego? O Dziewieca!  
\- Jeśli o Niego chodzi, to czy zadowoli pana informacja, że On tu jest? Przecież na tej sali jest obecnie większość uczniów. A jeśli chodzi panu o to, czy wiem, kto to, to nie wiem.

***

\- Zazdrosny? – spytał Syriusz, stając obok Severusa, który przyglądał się Sam tańczącej z Dumbledorem.  
Snape spiorunował go spojrzeniem, które Black zignorował.  
\- Nie próbuj mi wmawiać, że to rodzicielska miłość. – Syriusz uśmiechnął się, gdy Miszczunio po raz kolejny spiorunował go wzrokiem. – Jeśli pozwolisz, to ja teraz z nią zatańczę – kontynuował Black.  
\- A jeśli nie pozwolę? – wysyczał Severus.  
\- I tak z nią zatańczę – odparł hardo Black.  
\- Jestem jej opiekunem i…  
W tej chwili Syriusz pociągnął Snape’a za rękaw i nieelegancko wskazał palcem w kierunku pewnej pary.  
\- Ty jesteś nie tylko opiekunem Sam, ale całego Slytherinu, więc powinieneś i nią się zajmować.  
\- Kto to? – spytał Severus, pełen niepokoju.  
\- To Pansy Parkinson i nią powinieneś się bardziej przejmować.  
\- ?  
\- Nie widzisz, człowieku?! – oburzył się Syriusz. – Przecież ona napastuje tego biednego Puchona, a ty nic nie robisz!

***

\- Szkoda – powiedział dyrektor.  
\- Mi też jest przykro. – To powiedziawszy, poszła sobie.

***

\- Jesteś beznadziejnie zakochany – oznajmił Syriusz i zwiał, zanim Snape zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć.

***

\- Mirtle, zatańcz z nim. – Sam wcisnęła dłoń Gryfonki w rękę Malfoya, po czym oddaliła się pospiesznie, powiewając kłakami i suknią.  
Andy popatrzyła na Malfoya i warknęła:  
\- Czego?!  
\- Jej życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem – stwierdził Draco nieco nieprzytomnym głosem.  
Mirtle nie opierała się i zatańczyła.

***

Sam stanęła przy stole, odetchnęła głęboko i wychyliła puchar soku dyniowego.  
\- Co robisz? – spytał Syriusz, nieoczekiwanie stając obok Mierzei. (Ach, nierozważny! – dop. Aurora).  
\- ? – Dziewica uniosła znacząco brew i spojrzała na Łapę we właściwy sobie sposób.  
\- Zatańczysz? – spytał z nadzieją w głosie.  
\- Nie.  
\- Ale…  
\- Nie powinieneś nalegać. – Andromeda Black podeszła niezauważona i stwierdziła to, co miała do stwierdzenia.  
\- Dlaczego…?  
\- Bo to wbrew etykiecie.  
\- Ale dlaczego ty się wtrącasz?  
\- Bo mam pewne podejrzenia, a ty nie.  
\- Ale ty nie tańczysz, więc się nie odzywaj.  
\- Zatańcz z nią. – Black wskazała dłonią na wchodzącą do sali profesor Trelawney, która najwyraźniej zmierzała w kierunku Blacka.  
Andromeda i Sam wycofały się i zajęły się sałatką owocową, jakby była najbardziej interesującą rzeczą na świecie.

***

\- Jesteś jedyną osobą, która może otworzyć tę księgę.  
\- Nie teraz – powiedziała Sam, pałaszując sałatkę.

***

\- Mój drogi. Twoja linia życia jest niezwykle interesująca. Ten mały punkt, o tutaj, świadczy o tym, że albo umarłeś, albo jesteś w więzieniu.  
\- Jestem tutaj – zauważył chłodno Black.  
\- Och, jedno nie wyklucza drugiego – powiedziała Trelawney. – Masz jednak dziwnie zakrzywioną linię serca i linię głowy. Czyżbyś myślał o swojej miłości, a ona cię nie zauważała?  
Syriusz westchnął.

***

\- Ten bal jest o wiele lepszy od tego poprzedniego – powiedział Dumbledore, kołysząc się w tańcu.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Ależ Minerwo! To oczywiste!  
\- Tak?  
\- Muzyka jest muzyką, a nie dudnieniem. Poza tym nikt z tu obecnych nie domaga się zmiany zespołu.  
\- Jakiego zespołu?  
\- Tego w rogu, koło kolumny.  
\- Aaa… A co to za zespół?  
\- Zdobyli pierwsze miejsce na Konkursie Muzyki Dawnej. Nazywają się Prince of Morgen.  
\- To wszystko wyjaśnia – powiedziała McWiadomoKto.

***

W rzeczywistości nikt nie domagał się zmiany zespołu z kilku prostych przyczyn:  
1) nikt nie wiedział, gdzie jest ten zespół  
2) Puchoni nie chcieli się narażać, a Krukonom obojętna była muzyka pod każdą postacią  
3) Gryfoni nie chcieli się narażać na podejrzane spojrzenia kogokolwiek (czytaj: Miszczunia) bo:  
a) nie chcieli dostać szlabanu  
b) nie mieli ochoty tłumaczyć się dlaczego  
c) życie jest zbyt piękne, by tracić czas na wyjaśnienia, że nie jest się Dziewiecem  
d) udowadnianie, że nie jest się Dziewiecem, zajmuje dużo czasu, a bal w gruncie rzeczy nie był zły  
e) każda muzyka to muzyka  
f) zwracanie na siebie uwagi w tej sytuacji nikomu nie wyszłoby na dobre  
g) ktoś najprawdopodobniej podejrzewał, że to Dziewiec w jakiś cudowny sposób spowoduje zmianę rytmu, więc wszyscy cierpliwie czekali na ten dar niebios (gdyż Prince of Morgen prezentował jako zespół całkiem niezłe umiejętności, ale dużo gorszy repertuar, zaczynający się gdzieś w okolicach piątego wieku naszej ery, a kończący się w latach siedemdziesiątych dwudziestego wieku).  
4) Ślizgoni patrzyli wyczekująco na Sam, która z błyskiem w oku obserwowała, jak to profesor Trelawney znęca się nad Syriuszem. Najprawdopodobniej oczekiwali, że to ona coś zrobi.  
Nawet najodważniejszy Ślizgon nie śmiałby się dzisiaj odezwać i wygłosić swojego sądy o tym, co mu nie odpowiada, z bardzo prostej przyczyny – jutro wszyscy mogli być martwi, a to nie podobało się nikomu, więc każdy chciał spokojnie spędzić być może ostatni wieczór w swoim życiu.

***

Snape poszedł do Sam i…  
\- Co pana tu sprowadza? – spytała Andromeda Black.  
\- Kim jesteś, że pozwalasz sobie na tego typu wybryki, niewiasto! – Zza ramienia Snape’a wychylił się Syriusz.  
\- O co ci chodzi? – spytała podejrzliwie Black, z niepokojem przyglądając się swojemu bratu.  
\- Jak śmiesz przeszkadzać temu tu… - kontynuował Łapa, wskazując na Snape’a, ale nie dane mu było dokończyć.  
\- Czy na pewno się dobrze czujesz, Syriuszu? – Andromeda chwyciła go za przegub i zaczęła sprawdzać puls.  
\- Nie jestem małym dzieckiem, byś…  
W tej chwili Black zauważyła coś, co wydało jej się niezwykle interesujące, a czego do tej pory nie zauważyła, więc wykrzyknęła:  
\- Umyłeś włosy!  
Miszczunio nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Był bardzo zajęty.

***

\- Zatańczysz? – spytał z nadzieją w głosie.  
\- Chętnie.  
Poprowadził ją na parkiet.  
W gruncie rzeczy nie lubił walców, ale czy to miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie?

***

Syriusz był nieco zdziwiony, obserwując „to”. A „to” okazało się ni mniej, ni więcej, tylko tym, czym było. A było… hm… no właśnie…  
\- Jak on mógł! – wypalił w końcu Syriusz.  
\- Czy zauważyłeś, że twoje wrzaski, a tym bardziej moje wrzaski nie dają oczekiwanego efektu? – Andromeda poprawiła lok, który wysunął jej się zza ucha.  
\- Jak on mógł? – powtórzył Syriusz.  
\- Co mógł? – Black nie bardzo rozumiała, o co mu chodzi.  
\- On ją uwiódł – powiedział Syriusz, zaciskając pięści.  
\- Kiedy? – spytała z zainteresowaniem.  
\- Ślepa białogłowo! Pewnie podał jej jakiś eliksir i… i…  
\- I co? – Andromeda popatrzyła na Syriusza, niezwykle ciekawa, jakąż to głupotę palnie on tym razem.  
\- I niecnie wykorzystał…  
\- Chwileczkę – przerwała mu bezceremonialnie Andromeda. – Chwileczkę – powtórzyła. Syriusz zamarł z na wpółotwartymi ustami. – O czym ty do jasnego cukru cukrzysz?! Przecież doskonale wiesz, że Severus Snape kieruje się w życiu pewnymi zasadami, które mówią wyraźnie, że czegoś takiego się nie robi. Skłonna jestem powiedzieć, że ty byś te zasady złamał 6824 razy szybciej niż on. Zapewne nie ograniczyłbyś się do…  
\- Co ty insynuujesz? – spytał podejrzliwie Łapa.  
\- Że on jest zakochany w małolacie i ty jesteś zakochany w małolacie. Problem w tym, że jest to ta sama małolata, do tego Dziewica Slytherinu. Obydwaj jesteście po prostu beznadziejnymi przypadkami. Dołączę do tej listy jeszcze Malfoya, Pottera i jeszcze paru młodocianych adoratorów, otrzymując w ten sposób bardzo ciekawy zbiór osób zainteresowanych Sam. Zrozum, jesteś jednym z wielu, a to ona może wybierać. Tobie może dostać się tylko złamane serce. Tylko proszę, nie wyj wtedy do księżyca, bo normalni ludzie chcieliby spać. – To powiedziawszy, Andromeda poszła sobie.

***

\- Dlaczego nic nie mówisz? – spytał Severus.  
\- A dlaczego mam mówić cokolwiek? – spytała. – Przecież nie mam nic do powiedzenia.  
\- Nie mam nic na swoją obronę.  
\- Mi też jest przykro.

***

Syriusz obserwował, kto obserwuje Sam. Każdy z tych ludzi mógł być Dziewiecem. Wyciągnął pergamin i zaczął notować.

***

Selise rozmawiała z Sharkiem i nie było w tym nic niezwykłego. Morris pokazywał jej sklepienie i objaśniał, jakiego zaklęcia użyto, by wyglądało tak, a nie inaczej. Okazuje się, że nie tylko Hermiona Granger przeczytała tę książkę.

***

Ukłon.  
Dyg.  
Ukłon.  
Dyg.  
Ukłon.  
Dyg.  
\- Chyba wystarczy – powiedziała Sam.  
\- Jak sobie życzysz.

***

Syriusz miał pokaźną listę. Zaczynała się od „ten wredny Ślizgon” (co tyczyło się Severusa), przez „nierozważnego Harry’ego”, „pechowych bliźniaków”, po „syna tego oślizgłego Malfoya”. W sumie lista miała 26 pozycji.

***

Snape patrzył w oczy Sam, które dziś miały kolor jak najbardziej niezwykły: jasnobłękitny z ciemną, niemal granatową obwódką. „Dlaczego ja się w nią wpatruję?” – zastanawiał się. Doskonale wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Po pierwsze: do tej pory traktowała go tylko jako nauczyciela, a teraz patrzyła inaczej.  
On też patrzył na nią inaczej.

***

Syriusz widział to, co widział, i w tej chwili żałował, że widzi.

***

Lupin był zadowolony. Bu, z którą przyszedł na bal, po polonezie nie zwracała na niego uwagi, co mu bardzo odpowiadało.

***

Shark patrzył na Selise, ta z kolei nie przejawiała zainteresowania jego osobą. W tej chwili rozmawiała z Hermioną o historii Hogwartu.

***

\- Sam!!! – wydarła się Mirtle.  
Mierzeja spojrzała w kierunku, z którego dobiegł ją dźwięk jej własnego imienia.  
\- Czego?! – spytała.  
\- Dlaczego drzecie się przez całą salę? – spytał Dumbledore, stojący obok Andy.  
\- Bo ją wołam – wyjaśniła Gryfonka.

***

\- Chodź. – Mirtle wykorzystała atak z zaskoczenia, który do tej pory był domeną Mierzei. – Zaśpiewasz coś.  
\- Nie!  
\- Tak.  
\- Nie!!  
\- Tak.  
\- Nie!!!  
\- A jak zaśpiewam z tobą? – spytała z nadzieją w głosie.  
Sam zmierzyła ją podejrzliwym spojrzeniem i poszła za Mirtle w kierunku bliżej niezidentyfikowanej sceny.

***

\- Zgubiłeś ją? – spytał Syriusz, wierząc, że zna Snape’a na tyle, by przewidzieć jego reakcję.  
Severusowi nawet nie drgnęła brew.  
\- Cha! Nie wiesz! – kontynuował Łapa już nieco mniej pewnie.  
Snape wskazał dłonią odległy kraniec sali i scenę. W tej chwili Chomik podskakiwała wokół Mierzei i Mirtle, poprawiając jakieś niesforne kłaki Sam (czytaj: WSZYSTKIE). Tiara przekrzywiła się i Jungfrau wyglądała nadzwyczaj interesująco, szczególnie dla Snape’a i pozostałych osób z listy Syriusza z nim samym na czele.

***

\- Ehem! Ehem! – zaczęła Chomik. – Z przyczyn oczywistych, choć może nie dla wszystkich, obecny tu zespół eee… jak wy się nazywacie? Aaa… Prince of Morgen będzie akompaniować obecnym tu dziewczynom. Zaśpiewają „Let it be” oraz „Yesterday”, a potem się zobaczy.

***

\- Mugolska muzyka?! – spytał Shark. – Jak tak można?! – Oburzenie w jego głosie było jak najbardziej realne.  
Sam i Mirtle stanęły przy mikrofonach, przy czym magiczne mikrofony mają kilka wad i jeszcze kilka wad, więc…  
Sam przestawiła mikrofon.  
\- To jest Sam – powiedziała Selise, nieelegancko wskazując palcem. – A kim jest ta druga? Nikt jej nie przedstawił.  
\- To jakaś Gryfonka – wyjaśnił Morris. – Andy Mirelt czy jakoś tak.  
\- Aha.

***

Mikrofon był zbędny. Sam doskonale o tym wiedziała, dlatego nie skorzystała z tego sprzętu.

***

Snape i połowa sali wykonali zgodnie jedną czynność – stali z otwartymi ustami, a reszta zaczęła poruszać się w rytmie wybijanym przez prymitywny zestaw perkusyjny.

***

Ślizgoni darli się „SAM górą!!!”, a cała reszta biła brawo, po wykonaniu dwóch utworów. Syriusz był pod wrażeniem. Mirtle schowała się za zespół, a następnie, szepnąwszy coś do ucha perkusiście, zbiegła ze sceny. Mierzeja również zaczęła się wycofywać, gdy zabrzmiały pierwsze tony. Sam nie miała wyjścia i zaśpiewała.

***

Gdy zabrzmiały ostatnie tony „My heart will go on”, tynk posypał się z sufitu. Sam uśmiechnęła się i zbiegła ze sceny wśród gromkich braw i owacji na stojąco z powodu braku krzeseł.

***

Snape ze zdziwieniem czytał list, który dostarczył mu kruk. Po pierwsze: nigdy nie sądził, by kruk dał się ujarzmić na tyle, by dostarczał pocztę bezinteresownie (domagał się napiwku), oraz że podczas balu dostanie list.  
„Kochany młody człowieku – czytał. – żądam, byś stawił się na spotkaniu celem przedyskutowania pewnych niecierpiących zwłoki (nie: zwłoki) faktów.  
Babcia Sam  
PS: Czekam w Trzech Miotłach”

***

Sam też czytała z zaciekawieniem.  
„Kochana Wnusiu! – W tym momencie miała zamiar podrzeć kartkę, ale się opamiętała. – Zapraszam Cię do siebie celem wyjaśnienia. – Ale czego? – Proszę, przytelep się.  
Twój Zawsze Kochający  
Ale Niestety Nie Zawsze Obecny  
Skruszony Dziadek  
Tom Marvolo Riddle  
Zwany w Szerszym Kręgu Magów Lordem Voldemortem”

***

Sam wzięła mandarynkę i obrała ją ze skórki, jednocześnie trzymając list od Voldemorta.  
\- Od cichego wielbiciela? – zagadnęła Chomik.  
\- Gorzej – odparła Mierzeja.  
\- Od profesora Snape’a? – Tu oczy Chomika rozbłysły.  
\- Jeszcze gorzej.  
\- Jak on śmiał! – powiedziała Gryfonka po chwili namysłu.  
\- Mnie nie pytaj – odparła Jungfrau, podając list Chomiczkowi, a sama zajmując się mandarynką.  
\- To powinno być karalne – orzekła.  
\- Zdecydowanie popieram.  
\- A zamierzasz tam iść?  
\- Chcę usłyszeć, jakąż to bajeczkę dla mnie przygotował – powiedziała Sam.  
\- Aaa… to powodzenia.

***

Snape stawił się w Trzech Miotłach. Przy jedynym zajętym stoliku siedziały dwie zakapturzone postacie, a na stole stała butelka jabłkownika (napoczęta w znacznym stopniu).  
\- Która z szanownych pań jest Babcią Sam? – zagadnął, podchodząc do stolika.  
\- Ja. – Babcia zdjęła kaptur.  
\- A ja nie – powiedziała Niania Ogg, czyniąc to samo.  
\- To o co chodzi? – Severus popatrzył najpierw na Mariannę, potem na panią Ogg i znów na Mariannę.  
\- Młody człowieku – zaczęła Babcia, wskazując krzesło Snape’owi, więc posłusznie usiadł. – Czy ty aby masz wobec niej uczciwe zamiary, młody człowieku?  
\- O co pani chodzi? – spytał Severus pełen niepokoju i miał rację, że się obawiał.  
\- Jak wiesz, młody człowieku – kontynuowała – Sam, jak ją tu nazywacie…  
\- To ona się inaczej nazywa?  
\- Tak, inaczej – wyjaśniła Marianna. – Macie straszny bałagan w aktach. Zapisaliście ją jako Sam.  
\- A jak powinno być? – zdenerwował się Snape i wychylił jednym haustem kieliszek jabłkownika. – Ja mam tak zapisane w dzienniku.  
\- A kto go wypełniał?  
\- McGonagall.  
\- No jasne. Zapisała je tak, jak się przedstawiły. Weźmy tę pannę BU.  
\- Tak?  
\- BU to nie jest imię, tylko inicjały, a nazwiska nie zapisaliście wcale.  
\- Jak to?  
\- Normalnie.  
\- To jak ona się nazywa?  
\- Która?  
\- BU!  
\- Ach, ona nazywa się Beatrycze Urszula Masłowska.  
\- Jak? – Snape wytrzeszczył oczy.  
\- Beatrycze Urszula – powtórzyła Marianna.  
\- A panna Chomik?  
\- Och, u niej zapisaliście tylko nazwisko. Na imię ma Elmira Oda Maria Żaklina Weronika Chomik.  
\- A Mirtle?  
\- Mirtle to Mirtle.  
\- A Sam?  
\- Zgadnij, młody człowieku.  
\- Salomea Anastazja Mircea?  
Babcia pokręciła głową.  
\- Stokrotka Agnieszka Magdalena? Severyna Alicja Marcela? Strzyga Alosza Mara? Saba Aurelia Miron? Serafina Adolfina Martina? Samoobrona Arogancja Milena? Sabrina Andromeda Milenia? Nie? To jak?  
\- Samantha Ann Michelle Search.  
\- Jak?  
\- Samantha Ann Michelle.  
\- Ładnie – przyznał Snape.  
\- Ma jeszcze kilka innych imion.  
\- Jakich?  
\- Samira na czwarte, a dalej Salomea Halka Konstancja Viktoria Iga Kalista Honorata Alicja Łucja Julia Małgorzata Krystyna Mira Mina Selena.  
\- Bardzo ładnie – powiedział Snape.

***

Sam rozejrzała się, czy aby nikt nie patrzy. Nie patrzył, więc się telepnęła.

***

\- Ale po co ja tu miałem przyjść? – spytał Snape.  
\- Czy masz wobec Samanthy Anny Michelle Salomei Halki Konstancji Viktorii Igi Kalisty Honoraty Alicji Łucji Julii Małgorzaty Krystyny Miry Miny Seleny Search uczciwe zamiary?  
\- To znaczy? – odpowiedział nieco nieprzytomnie Severus.  
\- Posłuchaj, młody człowieku – zaczęła Babcia. – Pozwoliliśmy jej tu przyjechać tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że musiała się oderwać od tego środowiska, które źle na nią wpływało.  
\- Na nią? – Snape niedowierzał.  
\- Zakochała się w jakimś swoim mugolskim rówieśniku, który całkiem nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Była w depresji. Młody człowieku, ona miała takiego doła, że gdy wrzuciłbyś do niego kamień z rana, to byś cały tydzień czekał i się plusku nie doczekał.  
\- Który to?! – wywarczał Snape.  
\- Nieważne. Chodzi o to, byś ty czegoś podobnego nie zrobił. Nie pozwolę, byś ją skrzywdził, a jeśli ty wyrządzisz jej krzywdę pod jakąkolwiek postacią, to…  
\- Wiem.  
\- Czy masz więc zamiar…

***

\- Czego chcesz? – spytała Sam, materializując się tuż przed Voldemortem, który stał w tej chwili na schodach prowadzących do holu.  
\- Jesteś…  
\- Czego? – wywarczała Mierzeja.  
\- Sam, ja naprawdę nie wiedziałem.  
\- To twój problem!  
\- Jak śmiesz?!  
\- Normalnie!  
\- Jesteś moja jedyną kochaną wnuczką. Moją dziedziczką, tą, która przejmie moje imperium.  
\- Kicham na twoje imperium! – wypaliła Sam. – Zasłużyłeś na wieczny ogień!  
\- Wiem, ale zdaję sobie sprawę, że twoją matkę utraciłem bezpowrotnie, o Mariannie nie wspominając. Chcę ci wszystko przekazać. Chcę cię odzyskać.  
\- Nigdy mnie nie miałeś, chyba się więc zapominasz.  
\- Ja naprawdę cię kocham.  
\- Nie cukrz głupot, dziadku – wypaliła Mierzeja.  
\- Ale ja naprawdę was kocham. Wszystkie.  
\- Tak?  
\- Naprawdę. Nigdy nie pomyślałem o innej kobiecie.  
W tej chwili otworzyły się drzwi i do środka wtarabaniła się dziewczyna wraz z lodowatym podmuchem wiatru. Dziewczyna była ubrana adekwatnie do mroźnej, lodowatej zawiei. Pod pachą miała parę nart, w drugiej ręce trzymała wielką torbę podróżną. Otrzepała kurtkę i poinformowała:  
\- Dziadku, wróciłam!  
Sam spojrzała na Voldemorta wzrokiem pełnym nienawiści i zawodu.  
\- Kłamca! – wycedziła i zbiegła po schodach. Minęła dziewczynę i wyszła.  
\- Kim ona jest i dlaczego nazwała cię kłamcą, dziadku?  
\- Och, Lady, ona ma rację.  
\- Mówiłam, byś tak mnie nie nazywał. Musiałeś ją nieźle wkurzyć. – To powiedziawszy, nazwana „Lady” wyszła za Sam.

***

\- Czekaj!  
Mierzeja już przesadzała żywopłot. Śnieg najwyraźniej przeszkadzał Jungfrau.  
\- Czego?! – warknęła Sam, lewitując tuż nad żywopłotem.  
\- Mogłabyś mi wytłumaczyć…  
\- O co chodzi? – dokończyła za nią Mierzeja. – To tłumaczę. On nie jest tylko mordercą, on jest kłamcą. To jest najgorsze.  
\- ?  
\- No, ale czegóż się mogłam spodziewać po wielkim lordzie Voldemorcie? Szumowina! – dodała dla podkreślenia swych słów.  
\- Jeśli jesteś nową kandydatką na Śmierciożercę, to się spóźniłaś. Poza tym postępujesz sprzecznie z regulaminem.  
\- Kicham na Śmierciożerców i ten cukrzony regulamin. I kim ty do stu ton cukru jesteś?  
\- Czyżbyś nie wiedziała? Jestem jedyną wnuczką lorda Voldemorta, a ty jesteś niedoinformowana.  
\- Zdaje mi się, że nie tylko ja. – Sam uśmiechnęła się paskudnie, po czym dodała: - Okłamał nie tylko mnie, ale i ciebie.  
\- ?  
\- To dość skomplikowane. Jak ty się nazywasz?  
\- Flora Riddle.  
\- Lady Voldemort, gratuluję – powiedziała Sam.  
\- A kim ty…  
\- Sam, Mierzeja, Jungfrau, Allein, Dziewica Slytherinu.  
\- Ale co ty powiedziałaś dziadkowi, że miał minę, jakby chciał się do czegoś przyznać? – Lady była zaciekawiona.  
\- O… nic nadzwyczajnego. Po prostu wyłuskałam całą prawdę, czyli moje wątpliwości, a twój kochany i mój kochany dziadek Tom próbował wcisnąć mi jakiś kit.  
\- Dziadek? – Flora niedowierzała.  
\- Idź go zapytaj. – Sam przestała lewitować i stanęła tuż przed panną Riddle.  
\- Jakoś mi się nie chce…  
\- To całkowicie zrozumiałe.  
\- Ale dlaczego ja nic nie wiedziałam?  
\- Ja nic nie wiedziałam tak mniej więcej przez większość mojego życia.  
\- A czy eee… tobie nie jest zimno w tej szacie?  
\- Przepraszam. – Tu Sam wymamrotała „Accio płaszcz” i ten się zmaterializował.  
\- Ale jak on mógł? – podjęła Flora.  
\- Nie sądzisz, że on po prostu nie mógł się zdecydować? Może miał wyrzuty sumienia, ale jest kłamcą.  
\- Ale on…  
\- Chcesz soku dyniowego? – spytała Sam.  
\- Chętnie.  
Sam telepnęła skądś stolik, dzbanek z sokiem i dwie szklanki. Szklanki były z niebieskiego, dziwnego szkła, a sok wyglądał zachęcająco. Lady patrzyła ze zdziwieniem na poczynania Mierzei.  
\- Niezła jesteś.  
\- Dzięki.  
\- Ale w jaki sposób możliwe jest, że i ty, i ja…  
\- „Czas nie jest granicą  
tylko pticą   
Która lata wkoło  
gdy jest niewesoło” – stwierdziła Sam.  
\- ?  
\- Nie przejmuj się. Czasem jakiś niezrozumiały dla mnie samej cytat ciśnie mi się na usta – wyjaśniła Sam.  
\- Ale dlaczego mi nie powiedział? – Flora nie rozumiała. – Zrozumiałabym.  
\- To musiałabyś być bardzo wyrozumiała – powiedziała Sam.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Bo ma wiele na sumieniu – oznajmiła Mierzeja. – O jasny cukier. Trochę mi to tu za dużo czasu zajęło. – Jungfrau zaczęła się zbierać.  
\- Ale gdzie ty idziesz? – Lady Voldemort nie rozumiała.  
\- Mamy dziś ucztę w Hogwarcie.  
Flora miała przez chwilę dziwny wyraz twarzy, a potem się uśmiechnęła.  
\- W tej budzie?  
Sam wytrzeszczyła oczy.  
\- Co?  
\- Dziadek posłał mnie do Durmstrangu, mimo że ci z Hogu wysłali mi list. To dziura. Niczego by mnie tam nie nauczyli.  
Sam roześmiała się całkiem szczerze, prezentując 28 zębów (bo akurat tyle miała do dyspozycji).  
\- Dziura? – wydusiła w końcu.  
\- Nie rozumiem, co w tym śmiesznego.  
\- Dziadek Tom wydusił maleńką przepowiednię z wieszczki w greckiej świątyni. Przewidziała, że kiedyś my dwie się spotkamy. Chciał temu zapobiec, więc wysłał cię daleko. Miał nadzieję, że…  
\- Daleko do tego Hogwartu? – spytała Flora.  
\- Jedno telepnięcie.  
\- Idę z tobą. Chcę zobaczyć tę dziurę albo i nie dziurę, ale ucztę.  
\- Czyżbyś chciała zmienić szkołę?  
\- Lady! – Voldemort stał w drzwiach.  
\- Kłamca! – wydarły się obydwie, po czym Sam i Flora telepnęły się.  
Voldemort westchnął.

***

Snape był z lekka pijany, więc nie wrócił na salę. Miał sporo do przemyślenia. Przede wszystkim rozmowa z Babcią Sam wprawiła go w zdumienie. Nie bardzo pamiętał, o czym była rozmowa – jabłkownik trwale pozbawił Severusa przytomności w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie.

***

\- Całkiem ciekawie – oceniła Flora, przyglądając się całej sali.  
\- Kto to? – spytały Chomik i Bu.  
\- Po co ci płaszcz? – dołączyła Mirtle, ciągnąc za sobą Selise, aktualnie wyrwaną ze szponów Sharka.  
\- To Flora Riddle, Lady Voldemort – poinformowała zebraną grupkę Mierzeja.  
Gryfonki wytrzeszczyły oczy, a Selise podejrzliwie przyglądała się Lady.  
\- Co jest? Czyżbym wyglądała nie tak?  
Sam jednym gestem pozbyła się płaszcza i wyposażyła Florę w strój adekwatny do sytuacji.  
Nie wiadomo skąd, nie wiadomo dlaczego i nie wiadomo w jakim celu, przyplątał się Syriusz. Popatrzył podejrzliwie na zebranych (akurat tuż za nim przyszedł Piecek, który bał się o swego Chomiczka) i zapisał coś na pergaminie, po czym sobie poszedł.

***

Pansy Parkinson tańczyła z jakimś Puchonem. Po chwili już nie tańczyła – darła się i Puchon też.

***

Sam, zaalarmowana wrzaskiem Pansy, telepnęła się na drugi koniec sali i zamarła.  
To wyglądało okropnie. Puchon nieomal mdlał, więc Sam telepnęła go do skrzydła szpitalnego. Chwyciła drącą się Pansy Parkinson, której jakiś niezidentyfikowany przedmiot sterczał pod dziwnym kątem z klatki piersiowej gdzieś w okolicach żeber rzekomych, i siłą umieściła poszkodowaną na podłodze.  
W tym czasie powstał już dość liczny tłumek i otoczył Ślizgonki.  
\- Uspokój się! – wycedziła Sam. – Bo będzie jeszcze gorzej!  
\- Ale odjazd! – Lady przepchnęła się przez zebranych. – Czy takie atrakcje to macie codziennie?  
\- Chwilowo tak – przyznała Chomik.  
Pansy w dalszym ciągu się darła i szamotała, więc Sam wyciągnęła dłoń i Parkinson momentalnie zasnęła.  
\- Co to jest? – spytała Bu, wskazując na coś, co sterczało.  
Sam chwyciła za fragment, który sterczał i…  
\- O bogowie… - wyszeptała Mirtle.  
Mierzeja patrzyła na to, co trzymała w ręce, co ociekało krwią i wyglądało nieapetycznie.  
\- To… to… - wydusiła Bu.  
W ręku Sam zmaterializowała się laska i Mierzeja zaczęła leczyć (czy wspomniałam już o dużej ilości krwi?).  
Syriusz pomyślał, patrząc na zakrwawiony przedmiot, że widelce nigdy już nie będą takie jak dawniej.

***

Snape coś poczuł, ale to nie było najgorsze. Najgorszy był ten głos.  
\- No tak. Upiłeś się, ale teraz się ocknij!  
Głos należał do Syriusza, to Severus stwierdził bez otwierania oczu.  
Black sądził, że jego metoda, polegająca na klepaniu Miszczunia po czole, nie przyniosła oczekiwanego efektu, więc Łapa zastosował ostateczne środki.  
\- Niezwykle interesująco wyglądasz bez peruki!  
Snape otworzył oczy, ale natychmiast je zamknął – ból głowy był niewyobrażalny.  
\- Co ty bredzisz? – spytał tonem męczennika.  
\- Och nic, po prostu budzę cię, bo ktoś chciał wypatroszyć Pansy Parkinson przy pomocy widelca.  
Severus znowu otworzył oczy i znów je zamknął.  
\- Nic nadzwyczajnego, ktoś napadł twoją uczennicę. A ty jako opiekun Slytherinu nie zrobisz nic.  
Snape rzucił w Syriusza poduszką. Nie trafił, ale po wypiciu takiej ilości jabłkownika byłoby to nie lada wyczynem.  
Syriusz podniósł poduszkę i odrzucił ją Snape’owi, który oczywiście jej nie złapał, bo znów zamknął oczy. Łapa westchnął i sięgnął po ostateczne środki.

***

Lady popatrzyła na księgę i spytała:  
\- I pani twierdzi, że tylko ona… – Wskazała na Sam, która wyglądała niezwykle interesująco w przekrzywionej tiarze z włosem rozwianym, okiem błędnym, a licem bladym. – …może to otworzyć?  
Flora wyrwała księgę z rąk Andromedy Black, co ta przyjęła ze spokojem.  
\- Tu pisze – powiedziała – „Dla tej, której Dziedzic Slytherina jakowymś przodkiem jest”. - Riddle popatrzyła na Sam, otworzyła księgę i przeczytała… I poniósł się po sali (a była to niewielka sala) syk niby węża.  
\- „Znajdziesz to, czego szukasz, gdy poślesz tam tego, który został naznaczony przez Dziedzica.” - To Mierzeja tłumaczyła. - „I Ona je dostanie i będą tym, czym można się obronić.”  
Flora przez chwilę milczała, po czym podjęła:  
\- „I tylko ten, którego imienia się lękają, przeniesie swą siłę na Nią, by wygrała; ale nic mu z tego nie wyjdzie, gdyż Ona się przeciwstawi jego potędze” - tłumaczyła Jungfrau. - „I ta Druga go opuści.”  
W tym momencie otworzyły się drzwi i do sali jak burza wtargnął Snape z mokrymi włosami i szacie w stanie niewiele lepszym niż jego głowa. Drzwi uderzyły o ścianę i tynk się posypał. Snape patrzył na Sam, i Lady, i Andromedę… I nie zastanawiając się, że może ktoś robił coś bardzo ważnego, podszedł do Black i wrzasnął:  
\- Coś ty mu kazała zrobić?!?!  
Andromeda popatrzyła na Snape’a jak na obłąkanego, bo Miszczunio w tej chwili przypominał tylko wariata.  
Syriusz wpadł zdyszany do sali i, niemym gestem wskazując na Snape’a, powiedział:  
\- Łapać go!  
Sam oderwała wzrok od Snape’a, spojrzała na Syriusza i spytała:  
\- Co się dzieje?  
\- Ten wariat oblał mnie wiadrem wody z płynem akacjowym! – stwierdził ze zgrozą Snape.  
\- A on dał mi w szczękę. – Syriusz pokazał siniaka na szczęce.  
Lady spojrzała na nich z politowaniem. Sam podeszła do Snape’a i spytała:  
\- A czy wstałbyś, gdyby Syriusz nie wylał na ciebie tej mieszaniny?  
Severus milczał. Lady postanowiła kontynuować.  
\- „A Dziewiec Będzie Jednym Z Dwóch i…” - Flora przewróciła kartkę. – Co to za krzaczki? – spytała ze zdumieniem.  
\- Przyznaj się! W Trzech Miotłach się upiłeś! – wtrąciła ni z tego, ni z owego Andromeda. – I miałeś kaca.  
\- To po agatejsku! – Sam czytała Florze przez ramię. - „Stanie z Nią w szranki i beton będzie twardy, a Komnata Czasu zostanie otwarta, i Czarny Pan popełni błąd, i Dziewic będzie prześladował Ślizgonów, i…”  
\- Wcale się nie upiłem… - zaprzeczył Snape zbyt pospiesznie.  
\- Tak…? – Lady podniosła znacząco brew. – Dziadek mówił, że jesteś bardzo wrażliwy i czasem się upijesz.  
\- Jak ty się wyrażasz DO NAUCZYCIELA?!?!?! – wydarł się Severus.  
\- Sam! Ja tu chcę zostać, ten pan profesor jest niezwykle interesujący. – Wskazała na Severusa, nie zważając na wzrok Miszczunia. – Ale jak widzę – dodała, chowając się za plecami Mierzei – on jest tobą bardzo zainteresowany. – Po czym zwiała, zanim Snape trafił w nią zaklęciem. Zaklęcie odbiło się od ściany i ugodziło w Syriusza, który runął na wznak bez przytomności.  
\- I co zrobiłeś! – wrzasnęła Andromeda. Podbiegła do Syriusza i trąciła go butem. Gdy nie zareagował, Black rzuciła się z pięściami na Snape’a. – Zabiłeś go!  
Severusa bolała głowa. Można powiedzieć, że głowa bolała go bardzo i jeszcze bardziej.  
Andromeda trafiła Miszczunia w nos (pięścią), a dobrze wymierzonym kopniakiem w goleń. Snape zachwiał się, a Black wykorzystała to, by sprowadzić go do pozycji horyzontalnej, po czym zaczęła go okładać pięściami gdzie popadło.  
\- Dołóż mu! – Andromeda obróciła się na dźwięk głosu Syriusza. Nieco speszona puściła poły szaty Snape’a (bo nimi potrząsała) i spojrzała na swego brata, który był niezaprzeczalnie żywy i zdrowy, tylko okolice lewego oka zdobił mu monstrualny siniak.  
Snape powoli wstał. W głowie mu łupało (głośno i wyraźnie).  
Wszystkich dobiegł dźwięk sugerujący, że coś się pali. Wszyscy jak jeden mąż obrócili się ku kominkowi i zobaczyli, że egzemplarz księgi się spala. Sam najspokojniej stała i się patrzyła w ogień.  
\- Ona jeszcze tego nie widziała! – Lady wróciła, ciągnąc zaspaną Selkę (ubraną w piżamę z napisem w jakimś nieznanym języku).  
Wszyscy patrzyli na nie nieco zdezorientowani.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedziała Sam, po czym spytała: - „Mroczne Ogrody Abrahama”? Co to za zespół?  
\- Czego nie widziała? – zainteresował się Syriusz.  
\- Księgi. Księgi nie widziała – oznajmiła Lady, ciągnąc Selkę w kierunku Sam.  
Snape zastąpił im drogę i powiedział:  
\- Macie szlaban!  
\- A ja dopiero papiery złożyłam i już szlaban! – zaczęła załamywać się Lady. – Dlaczego?  
\- O co chodzi? – spytał Dumbledore, wchodząc do pomieszczenia. (Jak zwykle, niedoinformowanie jest cechą charakterystyczną dla dyrektora – dop. Aurora).  
\- Dostałam szlaban! – poskarżyła się Flora.  
\- On mnie ogłuszył! – Syriusz oskarżycielsko wskazał palcem na Snape’a.  
\- Dlaczego mnie tu przyciągnęłaś? – spytała zaspana Selise, przecierając oczy. Nagle oprzytomniała i zobaczyła, że:  
1) jest w piżamie  
2) wokół niej jest wielu ludzi (profesorów)  
i wrzasnęła (rumieniąc się):  
\- Floro! Dlaczego?!  
Sam westchnęła i pstryknęła palcami. Selise popatrzyła na to, co w tej chwili miała na sobie.  
\- Sam!  
\- Przepraszam. – Mierzeja powtórnie pstryknęła. Ta chwila wystarczyła, by wszystkim osobnikom płci męskiej opadły szczęki.  
\- A… a… - Syriusz zmienił obiekt, na który wskazywał ze Snape’a na Selise ubraną obecnie w miękki różowy szlafrok frotte.  
\- Czy mogłabyś się skupić, gdy coś robisz? – spytała Andromeda.  
\- Postaram się – odparła Sam – ale niczego nie obiecuję.  
\- N… n… n… - kontynuował Syriusz.  
\- Ale dlaczego przebrałaś ją w strój nieadekwatny do sytuacji? – spytał Dumbledore, wlepiając oczy w Selkę.  
\- Pomyliło mi się…  
\- Ale… ale… - To znów Syriusz.  
\- Ale co? – spytała zniecierpliwiona Sam.  
\- Ale dlaczego bikini? – wydusił w końcu Łapa.  
\- Nie wiem. – Mierzeja wzruszyła ramionami. – Chyba myślałam o czymś innym.  
\- Chyba muszę z tobą porozmawiać – powiedział stanowczo Snape i wyprowadził Sam, która nie protestowała i dała się wyprowadzić.  
\- Zabieraj go – polecił dyrektor Andromedzie. Ta zabrała Syriusza i Selkę i poszła. Lady została sama. Nikt się nią nie przejmował.  
\- No ładnie – mruknęła. – Ale co to za szlaban?

***

Była godzina 02.30. Ta część uczniów, która do tej pory wytrwała, postanowiła zaszaleć. Wszak nikt nie może być pewnym jutra – szczególnie w obliczu Dnia Mugola i pojedynku Dziewicy i Dziewieca.

***

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć, co miałaś na myśli, robiąc to, co zrobiłaś? – spytał Severus.  
Sam nie przejawiała chęci udzielenia odpowiedzi na pytanie.  
\- Siadaj! – polecił, wskazując kanapę.  
Sam siadła, ziewnęła i…  
\- Nie ziewaj – polecił Severus.  
Jungfrau zamarła z na wpół otwartymi ustami oraz zdziwioną miną.  
\- Ale dlaczego? – spytała.  
\- Bo w moim gabinecie się nie ziewa – poinformował ją Snape.  
Sam wlepiła w niego nieco niedowierzające spojrzenie błękitnych ślepiów i spytała:  
\- A tak właściwie, Severusie, to o co ci chodzi?  
Miszczunio westchnął i usiadł obok Mierzei.  
\- Chodzi o to, że… - zaczął, nie patrząc na nią – ja naprawdę się o ciebie martwię. Co się stanie, gdy nie uda ci się pokonać tego psychicznego Dziewieca? Nie chodzi mi o Ślizgonów, bo o nich się martwię na codzień, ale o ciebie. Sam. Ja… - Jakieś kłaki przysłoniły mu z lekka widok i poczuł coś na swoim ramieniu. – Uważam, że powinnaś wiedzieć, iż…  
\- Bardzo interesująca przemowa. – Syriusz stał w drzwiach wraz ze swoimi siniakami na twarzy. Zobaczywszy Sam, wytrzeszczył oczy i wycedził: - Ty podły śmieciu! Ja ci zaraz…  
Ale wywód przerwało wtargnięcie McGonagall.  
\- Severusie, zrób coś! Oni zrobili tam wojnę na żarcie i rzucili we mnie tym! – Pokazała sporych rozmiarów głośnik.  
\- Nie krzycz! – polecił Syriusz.  
Minerwa dopiero teraz zobaczyła Mierzeję w najlepsze śpiącą z głową na ramieniu Miszczunia.  
\- Ty podły uwodzicielu!  
\- Nie drzyjcie się obydwoje i precz! – wysyczał Snape.  
\- Myślisz, że pozwolę ci wykorzystywać uczennice do twoich niecnych celów?! – wykrzyknęła McWiadomoKto z miną kobity wojującej (ze wszystkim, co się do tego nadaje).  
\- ? – Syriusz popatrzył zdziwiony na Minerwę.  
\- Nie pozwolę ci na…! – kontynuowała.  
\- Won – wycedził Snape, a jego mina sugerowała, że ktoś, kto się do tego nie zastosuje, poniesie konsekwencje swego nierozważnego czynu. Mina ta bardzo nie pasowała do człowieka, który w tej chwili siedział na kanapie z głową śpiącej blond dziewczyny na ramieniu, szczególnie, gdy ta blond dziewczyna była jego uczennicą.  
Syriusz pociągnął McGonagall za kraj szaty.  
\- Chodźmy.  
\- Ale… - zaczęła, po czym wydarła się na Łapę. – Ty tępa, egoistyczna góro jaskółczych wymiocin!  
\- ? – Syriusza zamurowało.  
\- Minerwo! – W drzwiach stał Dumbledore i przyglądał się zaistniałej sytuacji.  
McWiadomoKto próbowała wyrwać szatę z rąk Blacka, a Severus siedział na kanapie i patrzył z niepokojem na wszystkich.  
\- Minerwo! – powtórzył Albus. – Zdradziłaś mnie! – To powiedziawszy, wyszedł.  
McGonagall popatrzyła na Syriusza i na drzwi, po czym wyrwała mu kraj szaty z ręki i wybiegła. Łapa był w lekkim szoku.  
\- Won odnosiło się również do ciebie – wycedził Severus.  
\- Jak chcesz – powiedział Syriusz, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

***

Snape nie wiedział… Zastanawiał się, dlaczego Sam w ogóle tu jest o tak nieprzyzwoitej porze… I dlaczego jej po prostu nie obudził… Miał dziwne wrażenie, że gdyby to zrobił, coś zniknęłoby, jakaś nadzwyczajna magia (????).  
„Zakochałeś się, idioto.” - oznajmił mu głos najprawdopodobniej słyszany tylko przed niego.  
\- I co z tego – odpowiedział.  
„Obiecałeś, że po tej historii z tą Gryfonką…”  
\- Ale to nie Gryfonka!  
„One wszystkie są takie same. Zobaczysz. Kobieta zmienną jest. Zobaczysz…”  
\- Ona może nie mieć szansy być zmienną!  
„I co z tego!!!”  
\- A ty to właściwie kim jesteś?  
„Jestem… hm… a ty to kto?”  
\- Chyba jako pierwszy zadałem pytanie.  
„Jestem głosem twojego sumienia.”  
\- Tak? – Severus był zaciekawiony.  
„I chcę cię ochronić przed nieszczęśliwą miłością.”  
\- Tak? – Snape przejawiał jeszcze większe zainteresowanie.  
„Tak. Pamiętasz, jak to było z tą… no… Lilią, Lilą…”  
\- Lily – poprawił Miszczunio.  
„No właśnie. Ona wybrała Pottera. Chcesz znów czuć się tak no…”  
\- Nieciekawie – podsunął Severus.  
„Tak. A poza tym po co się zakochiwać w takiej dziewczynie? Ona nie jest odpowiednia.”  
\- A co w niej jest nie tak? – zirytował się Snape.  
„No…” – Głos zaczął się zastanawiać. – „Ona może jutro, no… tego… zginąć.”  
\- I co z tego?  
„Znów będziesz samotny. Wiesz, jak przeżywałeś wyrok śmierci wykonany na tej… no… Lily…”  
\- Zamknij się! – wycedził Severus.  
„I wtedy dopiero…”  
\- Zamilcz!  
„…zobaczysz noc w środku dnia”  
\- Zgiń! Przepadnij i daj mi spokój!  
„Jestem twoim głosem sumienia…” – zaczął głos.  
\- Więc bądź łaskaw się zamknąć, bo ja nie mam sumienia, więc ono nie może mieć głosu!  
„Jak chcesz” – oświadczył głos i zamilkł.  
\- Nareszcie. – Snape odetchnął.  
„Ale jakbyś zmienił zdanie…”  
\- Precz!

***

\- Wiesz, kto to, i mi nie powiedziałaś! – oświadczył Albus.  
\- Ale ja nic nie wiem i nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi. – Minerwa była zaskoczona zachowaniem Dumbledore’a.  
\- Wiesz, ale nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, a do tego zdradziłaś mnie z tym małolatem.  
\- Którym małolatem? – McWiadomoKto była zdziwiona.  
\- Tym małolatem.  
\- ?  
\- Z Syr…  
\- Czy ty się dobrze czujesz, Albusie? – McGonagall położyła dłoń na czole dyrektora.  
\- Nie wiem – przyznał Dumbledore.


	23. Chapter 23

Snape’a obudził świt. Światło wlewało się do gabinetu we właściwy tylko i wyłącznie porannemu światłu sposób. Światło było złote, złote i… Miało barwę jak…  
Na ramieniu miał tylko kilka złotych włosów. Sam ulotniła się.  
„Widzisz!” – powiedział głos.  
\- Zamknij się – wycedził Severus, z trudem podnosząc się z sofy. Wiedział już, dlaczego nie należy spać na tego typu meblach – wszystkie mięśnie mu zesztywniały. – Gdzie ona jest? – zaczął się zastanawiać na głos.  
\- Wyspałeś się? – w drzwiach stał Syriusz.  
\- Do budy! – warknął Miszczunio, po czym ziewnął.  
\- Wiesz, co dzisiaj jest za dzień? – spytał Łapa.  
\- Poniedziałek? – Severus udał się w kat pokoju, gdzie stała szafa.  
\- Dziś jest dzień pojedynku i zawody – oświadczył grobowym głosem Syriusz.  
\- I co z te… Dziś?!?!  
\- Zdecydowanie tak.  
\- Cukier!

***

Gdy Severus zbiegł (powiewając szatą i na pół przetłuszczonymi włosami) do Wielkiej Sali, zobaczył tradycyjny rozgardiasz. Stanął jak wryty…  
1) Wszędzie było pełno uczniów, ale to akurat nie należy do nadprzyrodzonych zjawisk  
2) Uczniowie jedli  
3) Wszyscy wyglądali jakby z lekka…  
\- Jak już mówiłem… – Dumbledore w czerwonym swetrze z napisem „Nazwa Czegoś Konkretnego” kontynuował: – …macie wszyscy być w mugolskich ubraniach. Ciebie też to dotyczy, Severusie. Skoro wszyscy zaspali…  
\- Ehm!  
\- Oprócz panny Sam – poprawił się. – To o 9.00 zaczniemy zawody.

***

Za pięć dziewiąta Sam weszła na czele grupy I do Wielkiej Sali, która wyglądała zupełnie inaczej niż przed godziną. Naprzeciw siebie ustawiono dwa stoły. Przy tym po lewej umieszczono tabliczkę „Grupa I”, więc tam usiedli.  
\- Czyli nie mamy żadnej strategii – stwierdziła Ginny, dziś ubrana w luźne wrzosowe spodnie i bluzkę adekwatną do warunków atmosferycznych.  
\- Całkowicie się z tobą zgadzam, siostrzyczko. – Fred ziewnął, przeciągnął się i na tym zakończył wypowiedź.  
\- Nawet nie wiemy, co będziemy robić – zauważyła inteligentnie Bu.  
\- I nie zdążyłam się przygotować – oświadczyła Chomik.  
\- I co z tego? – spytała Mirtle.  
Potter patrzył z nienawiścią na Malfoya, a ten z kolei rewanżował się Harry’emu tym samym, a przy okazji zerkał na Sam z nieskrywaną miłością i zawodem (dziwne, że nie dostał zeza – dop. Aurora).  
\- A ty co się nie odzywasz? – spytała Mirtle, szturchając Sam.  
\- Nie dotykaj jej, szlamo! – wypalił Draco i dostał w łeb od Freda, siedzącego po jego prawej stronie.  
\- Wzdech! – zakomunikowała Mierzeja. – Ja się przy was wykończę.  
Malfoy zrobił minę urażonej niewinności.  
Ten moment wybrała sobie Hermiona na wprowadzenie swej grupy do Sali. Ron patrzył na Pottera z politowaniem, Cho patrzyła na Pottera z czymś tam wyraźnym w oczach i nie tylko, a Crabbe i Goyle wlepili tęskne spojrzenia w Malfoya, Piecek potknął się, spoglądając na Chomika.  
\- Skoro już tu jesteście – zaczął Dumbledore, pomagając Michałowi zachować równowagę – to zacznijmy.  
\- Tak bez widowni? – spytał George.  
\- Oto krzesła – kontynuował Albus, jakby nie usłyszał pytania – które macie ustawić bez używania czarów. Kto ustawi ich więcej w przeciągu pięciu minut, ten dostanie piętnaście punktów.  
Ręka Sam wystrzeliła w górę.  
\- Tak?  
\- Już zaczęliśmy?  
\- Tak.  
\- A czy obowiązują tu jakieś inne zasady?  
\- Nie.  
\- Aha! – I Mierzeja uderzyła George’a w splot słoneczny łokciem, a następnie podcięła Crabbe’a i Goyle’a, którzy się na nią gapili, po czym wydarła się na nieco oszołomioną własną grupę: - Ruszajcie się do jasnego cukru!  
Hermiona postanowiła działać. Chwyciła pierwsze krzesło i wręczyła je Neville’owi.  
\- Ruszaj się!  
Longbottom ruszył w kierunku ustawianego przez Cho i Rona rzędu i drogę zastąpił mu Potter.  
\- Przykro mi – powiedział i bez problemu odebrał krzesło.

***

Bój o ostatnie krzesło był niepotrzebny, ale był. Sam zakręciła laską młynka, po czym poinformowała Granger:  
\- Patrz. – Po czym wyrzuciła laskę do góry. W tej chwili Fred zabrał krzesło. Sam złapała laskę i poinformowała Albusa: - Zrobione.

***

Widzowie zasiedli na Sali. Piecek był zły. Chomik zabrała mu krzesło, uprzednio go podcinając.  
\- Oto zestaw pytań – powiedziała McWiadomoKto. – Do odpowiedzi zgłaszamy się przez uderzenie w gong, gdy skończy się czytać pytanie. – Na stołach pojawiły się wyżej wymienione instrumenty.  
\- Czytam pierwsze pytanie – oznajmiła Trelawney. – Co to jest wietrzenie?  
Gongi zabrzmiały jednocześnie. Albus nie bardzo wiedział, co zrobić. Wszyscy patrzyli na niego wyczekująco. Widownia wstrzymała oddech w wyczekiwaniu.  
\- Ehem – zaczął dyrektor. – Poproszę tu pannę Chomik i pannę Granger, bo to one uderzyły w gongi.  
Chomik podeszła i…  
\- Proszę wypełnić te dokumenty. – McGonagall wręczyła uczestniczkom opasłe arkusze. – Jest to typowy mugolski formularz z prośbą o podłączenie telefonu. Drużyny mogą wam pomagać.  
Chomik rzuciła dokument na stół.  
\- Kto poprawnie odpowie, zdobędzie dziesięć punktów i prawo odpowiedzi na pierwsze pytanie.  
\- Beznadzieja! – skomentowała Chomik, wypełniając rubryki dotyczące danych personalnych.  
\- Jak odpowiedzieć na pytanie „Dlaczego pan prosi o podłączenie telefonu?”? – spytał gdzieś z drugiego końca stołu Fred.  
\- Łączność ze światem – warknęła Mierzeja, zajmująca się arkuszami dotyczącymi ochrony danych osobowych. Po chwili chwyciła jedną z kartek i podbiegła do stołu sędziowskiego. – Mogę prosić pana o podpis? – spytała Albusa. – Czytelny, jeśli łaska.  
Dumbledore podpisał się  
Albus Dumbledore  
\- Dziękuję. – I Jungfrau pobiegła z powrotem do swojej grupy.  
Dyrektor nie wiedział, po co ten podpis.

***

Po dwudziestu minutach pracę ukończyły oba zespoły. Nikt nie wiedział, kim jest zgarbiony mężczyzna po pięćdziesiątce, który siedział obok Albusa. Okazało się, iż to urzędnik-charłak. On też sprawdził (w zadziwiająco krótkim czasie) oba formularze, po czym wstał i uścisnął dłoń Dumbledore’a.  
\- Po przerwie świątecznej z przyjemnością założymy panu telefon. Punkty otrzymuje grupa I.  
\- Dlaczego oni, a nie my? – spytał George.  
\- Bo podpisać się może tylko osoba pełnoletnia – wyjaśnił charłak.  
\- Skoro grupa I poprawnie wykonała zadanie, to proszę o odpowiedź na pytanie.  
\- Jest to proces niszczenia skał przez czynniki atmosferyczne, takie jak woda, wiatr… - stwierdziła Chomik.  
\- Uznajemy tę odpowiedź. Czyli grupa I ma na koncie trzydzieści pięć punktów. Grupa II – zero – oznajmił Albus. – Pytanie drugie nie jest pytaniem, tylko zadaniem praktycznym. Oto baterie i inne części… – Albus spojrzał do notatek. – …owodu elektrycznego. Proszę zbudować go tak, by wiatraczek się kręcił.  
\- Ale tu nie ma wiatraczka… - zauważyła Mirtle.  
\- Przepraszam. – Albus wyjął brakujący element z kieszeni i położył go na stole grupy I.  
McGonagall wstała, otrzepała szatę i stwierdziła:  
\- Najwyższy czas zacząć.  
Mirtle chwyciła kable i podłączyła do baterii. Chomik miała podłączyć wiatraczek, gdy nagle zabrzmiał gong z sąsiedniego stołu.  
Albus podejrzliwie przyglądał się grupie II. Crabbe trzymał w rękach dwa druty, włosy stanęły mu dęba, ale wiatraczek się kręcił.  
\- Dziesięć punktów dla grupy II – poinformowała Minerwa. – Następne pytanie. Jak nazywa się stolica Meksyku?  
I znów Hermiona była pierwsza, i oczywiście udzieliła poprawnej odpowiedzi.

***

Po drugiej rundzie pytań był remis 170:170.

***

\- Teraz czas na użycie magii.  
Wszyscy na sali zaczęli się rozglądać, przecierając zaspane oczęta (bo kogóż nie znudziłyby informacje dotyczące gospodarki, struktur państw, premierów, prezydentów i innych tego typu stworzeń).  
\- Wszyscy na boisko, a wy do szatni – polecił dyrektor, wskazując prawą ręką na lewą grupę.

***

Chomik z przerażeniem patrzyła na to, w co miała się ubrać.  
\- Cco to jest? – spytała Gryfonka, potrząsając suknią i płaszczem w kolorze niebieskim. Projektant nie przewidywał najprawdopodobniej, że ktoś o wymiarach Chomika będzie musiał ją założyć.  
Sam westchnęła, uniosła dłoń i Chomik miała na sobie fatalną suknię.  
\- O to chodziło? – stwierdziła Sam, wskazując na luźny (zbytnio) materiał w pewnych wiadomych miejscach. – Zaraz temu zaradzimy. – Naciągnęła materiał i ten ukształtował się, jak należy.  
\- Dzięki – powiedziała Chomik.  
\- Te spodnie są za krótkie – oświadczył Fred.  
\- Już nie. – Mierzeja pstryknęła palcami.  
Drzwi otworzyły się i bez pukania do pomieszczenia wszedł Severus.  
\- Macie wziąć swoje miotły i na boisko – wycedził.  
\- Ja nie mam miotły! – wydarła się Chomik.  
\- Elmiro Odo Mario Żaklino Weroniko Chomik – wycedził Severus ku zdumieniu obecnych (bo większość nie rozumiała, o co Snape’owi chodziło) – nie jest to moim problemem, że jesteś nieprzygotowana. Z tego powodu jestem zmuszony dać ci szlaban, poza tym Gryffindor traci piętnaście punktów.  
\- I znowu za nic – skomentowała Bu.  
\- Panno Beatrycze Urszulo Masłowska… – Severus skierował wzrok na wyżej wymienioną osobę. – …czy to, co słyszałem, było…  
\- Severusie Snape! – Sam chyba była dość zdenerwowana, bo użyła takiej, a nie innej formy. – Jeśli jeszcze raz przerwiesz nam przygotowania do zawodów, to się bardzo zdenerwuję!  
Miszczunio patrzył na Mierzeję ze zdumieniem, co ta wykorzystała, by wypchnąć go za drzwi.

***

\- Macie zagrać w precla – oznajmił Dumbledore.  
\- W co? – spytał Ron.  
\- W precla – powtórzył Albus.

***

\- Oto zasady – powiedziała McGonagall. – Latacie na miotłach. Każda drużyna ma strzelać gole do bramki w kształcie precla. Macie po jednym obrońcy (bramkarzu), trzech napastników, trzech środkowych (pałkarzy) i preclowego.  
\- Kogo? – spytał Ron.  
\- Preclowego – odparła spokojnie Minerwa, poprawiając okulary. – Środkowi mają do dyspozycji pałki, bramkarz - rękawice, a preclowy ma polegać na własnych siłach. Dziękuję. – To oświadczywszy, poszła sobie.  
Chomik ściskała miotłę Sam (tę poprzednią) pod pachą.  
\- A… - Minerwa wróciła. – Zabrania się rzucania na przeciwników kowadeł, krów, uroków o przedłużonym działaniu, luster, płonących kul itp. – To powiedziawszy, McWiadomoKto opuściła zawodników definitywnie.

***

\- Uważajcie na bąki – powiedziała Sam.  
\- Co? – Fred nie rozumiał, o co chodzi.  
\- To trzy pasiaste, bardzo szybkie piłki, które atakują wszystkich zawodników. Są bardzo niebezpieczne. Nawet bardziej niebezpieczne od tłuczków – wyjaśniła Chomik. – A tak w ogóle to macie łapać plaster.  
\- A co to jest? – Malfoy potknął się o płaszcz.  
\- Coś w rodzaju kafla, tylko żółte i mniejsze.  
\- Aha.  
\- A kto będzie preclowym? – spytała Bu, mocniej ściskając pałkę.  
\- Proponuję Sam – poinformowała wszystkich Mirtle.  
\- Dlaczego? – Ginny próbowała nie potykać się o własną suknię i jednocześnie jakoś posuwać się do przodu.  
\- Bo ona w to grała często na tej pozycji – poinformowała wszystkich Chomik. – I się nie połamała, i drużyna „My Made In Rembertów” wygrała na stadionie Rembley z reprezentacją muzyków Disco Polo.  
\- Dobra – przerwał jej Fred. – Czy ktoś jest przeciwny wysuniętej tu kandydaturze?  
Zaległa cisza.  
\- No to mamy naszą preclową. Sam? – Fred zaczął się za nią rozglądać i cała reszta też.  
Malfoy był przerażony, że mu ktoś Mierzeję ukradł.  
\- A ona oczywiście sobie poszła – westchnęła Bu, wskazując Sam, która była już dość daleko.  
\- No to ją gońmy – poradził Fred, więc pobiegli.

***

Pottera zamurowało, całą resztę również. Trybuny były pełne ludzi wszelkiego rodzaju, poczynając od zdenerwowanych Gryfonów i Ślizgonów, na jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowanych nauczycielach kończąc. Na dodatek wszyscy ubrani byli w mugolskie ciuchy, co dopełniało ogólnego wrażenia chaosu.  
\- Co to jest? – spytała w końcu Ginny.  
\- Zapomniałam wam powiedzieć, że boisko nie jest takie gładkie – powiedziała Bu.  
\- Gładkie?! – wydukał Malfoy. – GŁADKIE?! Przecież tu stoją betonowe słupy!  
\- Konkretnie dwadzieścia pięć kolumn – dodała Sam.  
\- Czy to jest bezpieczne? – spytał Draco.  
\- Nie – powiedziała Mirtle. – I o to chodzi!.

***

Pani Hooch zagwizdała i zawodnicy wystrzelili w powietrze. Bu pofrunęła na swoją pozycję tuż przy bramce. Wypuszczono piłki i…  
Potter ledwo uchylił się przed nadlatującym bąkiem. Szybko poszybował nieco wyżej, ale zdecydowanie dalej. Coś małego, przypominającego srebrną kulkę przemknęło obok niego i zniknęło w oddali.  
Mirtle chwyciła plaster i szybko podała go do Chomika, która przerzuciła go do Malfoya, a on z kolei go upuścił. Okazję wykorzystała Hermiona i…  
Bąk przeleciał tuż obok jej ucha, a za nim podążyła Sam. Wyrwała z rąk osłupiałej Hermiony plaster i rzuciła go Chomikowi.  
Po chwili było 1:0 dla grupy I. Ron, który frunął za Mierzeję (co nie za bardzo mu wychodziło), przemknął obecnie obok Pottera i zastanawiał się, jak złapać tę małą srebrną piłkę.  
„To jest Mała Srebrna Kulka Na Wilkołaka” – poinformowała go telepatycznie Sam.  
Chomik w panice miotnęła zamrażaczem w kierunku nadlatującego bąka, ale spudłowała i trafiła w Piecka, który spadł wraz z miotłą na boisko i wówczas się zaczęło.  
Mirtle wrzasnęła „Do boju!!!” i pognała z plastrem w kierunku bramki przeciwnika. Hermiona zastąpiła jej drogę i próbowała wcelować w nią sporej mocy ogłuszacz, ale trafiła w Mierzeję. Sam odbiła zaklęcie, które uderzyło w betonową kolumnę (ta ostatnia nie była zbyt zadowolona z utraty sporej swej części).  
Cho zabrała Andy plaster i…  
\- Galaretowate nóżki! – wypalił Potter. Nie było to chyba najlepsze zaklęcie, by zatrzymać Chang, ale nic innego nie przyszło mu do głowy, a szkoda, bo w tej chwili bąk uderzył go w kolano, powodując, że cała noga…  
\- Auuu! – wydarł się. – O jasny cukier!  
\- Żyjesz? – spytała Jungfrau, zatrzymując miotłę tuż obok Pottera.  
\- Nie widać? – wycedził.  
\- Potteras Noga Reparo? – spytała Sam.  
Harry, niczego nie rozumiejąc, definitywnie stracił przytomność i spadł z miotły.  
\- Nie mógł się wcześniej zdecydować? – wymamrotała Mierzeja, trzymając Pottera za płaszcz, po czym powoli obniżyła lot, ostrożnie umieszczając Harry’ego na murawie (obecnie pokrytej śniegiem, lodem itp.).  
Wystrzeliła w górę i zauważyła, że sytuacja się zmieniła:  
1) było 3:1 dla grupy II  
2) Chomik próbowała odebrać plaster Neville’owi  
3) Ron był w połowie zaklęcia odurzającego, a różdżką celował w Bu.  
4) Bu najspokojniej w świecie go ignorowała  
5) Crabbe i Goyle siedzieli na swoich miotłach do momentu, gdy Fred zdzielił ich niby przypadkiem swoją pałką. George nie pozostawał dłużny swojemu bratu i teraz próbował unicestwić miotłę Mirtle (właścicielkę miotły prawdopodobnie również).  
Potter z lekka skołowany rzucał jakiegoś Patronusa na Hermionę, co spowodowało, że kilka rzeczy stało się jednocześnie. Bąk uderzył Hermionę między łopatki. Mirtle wyrwała plaster Neville’owi i strzeliła gola. Sam pochyliła się i bez problemów schwytała Małą Srebrną Kulkę Na Wilkołaka i oberwała bąkiem w nadgarstek. Potter przyglądał się, jak spojrzała z czystą nienawiścią na ten niezaprzeczalnie martwy przedmiot. Po chwili zaklęcie zamrażające trafiło w winowajcę. Harry patrzył, jak kula spada (tuż obok jego głowy), po czym otworzyły się małe drzwiczki i ze środka wyszedł zielony chochlik. Potter wytrzeszczył oczy, bo w tej chwili stworzenie oznajmiło:  
\- Muszę zmienić ten cukrzony zawód!

***

Zwycięstwo przypadło w udziale grupie I. Po dekoracji liściem laurowym i czym tam jeszcze się dekoruje zwycięzców, wszyscy poszli na późny lunch.

***

Snape przyglądał się Sam, a ona nie przejawiała zainteresowania niczym konkretnym poza swoim talerzem. Severus siedział więc za stołem nauczycielskim i się na nią jopił, a ona na niego nie.

***

Wszyscy zasiedli na trybunach o godzinie 16.55, bo jeśli już trzeba będzie zginąć, to przynajmniej należałoby zapewnić sobie rozrywkę (w niedosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu) przez te kilka minut.

***

Sam stała na murawie (obecnie na murawie, śniegu, lodzie, śniegu itd.) i się rozglądała. Na trybunach panowała nieopisana wrzawa, więc nie będę się starała określić, co to była za wrzawa. Wszystkim udzielał się niepokój.

***

Chomik wraz z Bu i Mirtle siadły za profesor Trelawney. Piecek usiadł obok Gryfonek. Nieco dalej usadowił się Snape i podejrzliwie spoglądający na niego Syriusz. Łapa wyciągnął z kieszeni paczkę cukierków i zaczął je pochłaniać w zastraszającym tempie. Mirtle próbowała stwierdzić, co dzieje się na dole. Snape wyciągnął z kieszeni lornetkę.

***

Było już ciemno. Magiczne oświetlenie gwarantowało jako taką widoczność. Mierzeja stała oparta o jedną z kolumn i wyczekująco spoglądała w niebo, więc Snape też tam spojrzał. Delikatny podmuch wiatru poruszył szopą Jungfrau. Całkowicie niespodziewanie jeden z wyraźnie widocznych obłoków wbrew wszelkiej logice i jakimkolwiek prawom rządzącym termodynamiką obniżył swój lot i „usiadł” na boisku. Postać, która się z niego wyłoniła…  
\- Fredzie Weasley – powiedziała Sam, a wszyscy obecni ze zdziwieniem zauważyli, że doskonale ją słyszą – jak mogłeś napastować Ślizgonów przez tak długi czas, nie ujawniając się?  
\- A co to? – Fred wyszczerzył się. – Nie wolno?  
\- A co zrobisz, jak powiem, że nie? – Mierzeja również się uśmiechnęła.  
\- To… - Wykonał gest wyglądający na odpędzanie natrętnej muchy. Siła zaklęcia spowodowała, że Jungfrau przeleciała kilka metrów w powietrzu i wylądowała w zaspie. Widownia zareagowała na to jednym wielkim „Oooo!!!”.

***

Selka z łukiem w ręce przecisnęła się obok Snape’a, ciągnąc za sobą Lady.  
\- Coś przegapiłyśmy? – spytała, siadając obok Chomika, która niestety nie udzieliła jej odpowiedzi z powodu szoku.  
\- Przedstawiam wam Dziewieca Gryffindoru – oznajmiła Mirtle, wyjadając osłupiałemu Syriuszowi cukierki.  
\- To ten śmieć? – spytała Selka.  
\- Nie wiem, o kogo ci chodzi, ale chyba tak.  
\- No to ja mu pokażę – wycedziła Once Mori, próbując wstać.  
\- Nie gadaj, tylko patrz – poinstruowała ją Flora, również częstując się cukierkami Syriusza.

***

Sam wygrzebała się z zaspy i, prychając, stwierdziła:  
\- Nie wiem, co to miało znaczyć.  
\- To było ostrzeżenie – wyjaśnił Fred.  
\- Tak? – Mierzeja znacząco uniosła brew.  
\- To za to, że się mną nie interesowałaś – powiedział Dziewiec. Sam, usłyszawszy te słowa, usiadła na śniegu. – Wolałaś tego oślizgłego gada! – Wskazał na Snape’a. – Na mnie nawet nie spojrzałaś! Jesteś do głębi zepsuta! I do tego nie ma pewności, czy jesteś dziewicą…  
\- Ehm! – To Mirtle stała i się darła. – Ehm! Co ty insynuujesz, Fred?  
\- No właśnie! – dołączyła Chomik, również wstając. – Czy ty przypadkiem za dużo sobie nie wyobrażasz?!  
\- Najpierw skończę z nią, potem zabiję Ślizgonów, a potem przyjaciół Ślizgonów – powiadomił wszystkich Fred.  
\- No świetnie! – dołączyła Flora, również wstając. – To może w następnej kolejności zabij rodziców Ślizgonów!  
\- Ich stryjeczne ciotki ze strony matki! – dodała Bu.  
\- Sprzedawców szat! – podjęła Chomik. – Mleczarzy, kioskarzy…  
\- Psy sąsiadów i te koty z naprzeciwka! – dołączyła Mirtle. – I w ogóle wszystkich, którzy kiedykolwiek mieli jakikolwiek kontakt ze Ślizgonami!  
Sam ziewnęła.  
\- A ty nie ziewaj w mojej obecności!!!! – wydarł się Dziewiec.  
\- A coś ty taki wrażliwy? – spytała Sam, wstając.  
\- To moja sprawa.  
\- Aha! Twoja sprawa. Wiesz co, Fred, cukrzysz takie głupoty, że gdybym nie znała twoich rodziców, to bym powiedziała, że cię nie kochali i w dzieciństwie bili cię sprzętem AGD i RTV – powiedziała Jungfrau, ponownie ziewając.  
\- Nie masz prawa tak do mnie mówić – wycedził, podchodząc do niej.  
\- To jest wolny kraj i nie mam zamiaru nikogo słuchać – stwierdziła chłodno Nehrung.  
\- Będziesz mi posłuszna, bo inaczej…  
\- Co? – przerwała mu. – Zabijesz mnie, a ciało wystawisz na spalenie? Chociaż chyba nie, o tej porze roku raczej na zmrożenie.  
\- Nie rób sobie ze mnie żartów – wycedził.  
\- …  
\- Zapomniałem ci powiedzieć, że nigdzie nie uciekniesz. Zaklęcia blokujące są na tyle silne, by cię powstrzymać. Możliwość teleportacji też ci odciąłem.  
\- Jak miło – stwierdziła Sam z fałszywą słodyczą w głosie. – Chcesz coś jeszcze dodać?  
\- Nie przeginaj – poinformował ją.

***

\- A gdzie jest George? – zainteresowała się Chomik.  
\- Tam. – Bu wskazała gdzieś do tyłu i w prawo.  
Selka i Lady obejrzały się. George siedział z otwartymi ustami i chyba nie bardzo rozumiał, jak jego brat mógł coś takiego robić i do tego jeszcze w obecnej chwili pleść androny.

***

\- Nie mam zamiaru z tobą walczyć – oznajmiła Mierzeja.  
\- Nie interesuje mnie twoje zdanie – powiedział. – Accio miecz.  
Miecz Godryka Gryffindora znalazł się w jego ręce. Laska bezdźwięcznie wsunęła się jej w dłoń. Uderzenia metalu o metal niosły się po boisku.  
Dziwna cisza panowała na trybunach. Widać było, że Dziewiec wypróbowywuje swego przeciwnika i szuka słabych punktów.  
\- Co możesz mi tym zrobić? – powiedział wskazując laskę. – Ogłuszyć?  
Bezbłędnie blokowane uderzenia niepokoiły Mierzeję.  
\- Ukąsić! – powiedziała w końcu przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
Wąż oplatający laskę ożył. Spłynął w dół i ułożył się między Sam a Fredem, mierząc go nienawistnym spojrzeniem zielonych oczu.  
\- Tylko tyle? – spytał z kpiną.  
\- Aż tyle.  
Kolejna seria idealnie sparowanych ciosów zaczęła już Mierzeję irytować. Przed ciosem od góry potrafił się osłonić, w kostkę nie mogła go trafić, bo odskakiwał.  
\- Ciężko, co? – spytał z fałszywym zainteresowaniem.  
\- A żebyś sczezł! – wycedziła.  
\- Nie ładnie tak mówić, nie ładnie…  
\- Gadasz jak profesor Trelawney.  
\- A co ci do tego?! – Natarł na Mierzeję tak, że musiała się cofać.  
Cięcie było tak szybkie, że nawet go nie zauważyła. Severus aż wstał.  
\- O to ci chodziło? – spytała Sam. – O to?  
\- Chodziło mi o zwycięstwo i zwyciężę.  
\- To proszę! – Odrzuciła laskę. – Zrób to, do jasnego cukru, i miejmy z tym spokój. Nie będę musiała się męczyć z całym tym światem i paroma innymi również.  
\- Nie liczy się zwycięstwo, które nic nie kosztuje – wycedził, podchodząc do niej.  
\- Tak? To co, mam cię uderzyć, żebyś się poczuł dowartościowany? – zakpiła.  
Krople krwi spadały na śnieg.  
\- Nie wiem, czy ma sens litowanie się nad tobą w tej chwili, ale może rzeczywiście najpierw zajmę się Ślizgonami. Oni będą bardziej godnymi mnie przeciwnikami.  
\- A żeby cię pokręciło – wysyczała Mierzeja.  
\- A zamknij się – polecił i powtórnie wykonał zaprezentowany na początku gest odganiacza muchy. Sam przefrunęła ponownie odległość kilku metrów i wpadła w zaspę. Śnieg nabierał barwy krwi.

***

\- Zacznijmy od pierwszoroczniaków – powiedział Dziewiec i… strzała utkwiła tuż obok jego stóp.  
\- Następnym razem nie spudłuję – ostrzegła Selka lodowato.  
\- Och, wasza półelfiość raczy wybaczyć, że pytam – zaczął Fred – ale czy zamierza wasza półelfiość ich bronić?  
\- A nie widać?  
\- Zabiję patałacha – wyszeptała Flora, patrząc na zaspę, w której zniknęła Sam.  
\- Jemu to powiedz, a nie nam. – Mirtle też była z lekka zaniepokojona.  
\- Zabiję cię, patałachu!!! – wydarła się Flora. – Petrificus Totalus!  
Zaklęcie odbiło się od Dziewieca i trafiło w Dumbledore’a.  
\- Zginiecie wszyscy – poinformował zebranych Fred.  
Ręka Chomika wystrzeliła w górę.  
\- Czego?  
\- Czy ty przypadkiem nie uogólniasz? A tak właściwie to o co ci… O cukier!  
To, co tak przeraziło Chomika, było dla Dziewieca niewidoczne, bo znajdowało się za jego plecami. Odwrócił się powoli. Za nim stała Sam w długiej błękitnej szacie z laską w ręku i spojrzeniem sugerującym złe zamiary. Cała postać Mierzei jarzyła się delikatnym złotym blaskiem.  
\- Nie lubię zabijać – poinformowała go. – Ale dla ciebie zrobię wyjątek, jeśli będę musiała.  
\- Jeszcze się nie pozbierałaś – zauważył ściekające z prawego ramienia Sam strużki krwi.  
\- Nie twój cukrzony interes! – Zakręciła laską młynka. Powietrze znieruchomiało na moment, po czym zaczęło się kręcić zgodnie z kierunkiem nadanym mu przez Mierzeję.  
\- Magia pogody. No proszę, któżby się spodziewał tego po takim nieudanym egzemplarzu… - Teleportował się tuż za plecami Sam. – Masz za mało czasu, dziecinko.  
\- Nie jestem dla ciebie dziecinką!  
\- Jesteś zbyt powolna.  
\- Tak?  
\- Tak. – Chwycił Sam za gardło.  
\- O co ci chodzi? – wydusiła.  
\- Chcę mieć święty spokój i Dziewicę u mego boku, ale nie wiem, czy to dziewica…

***

\- To się jakoś nazywało… - zaczęła Chomik.  
\- Zboczenie seksualne? – podsunęła Andy.  
\- Bardziej konkretnie…

***

Przed oczami zaczęły jej latać czarne plamy.  
\- Udusisz ją! – wydarł się Syriusz.  
\- Nie.  
\- Tak  
\- Nie.  
I w tym momencie Dziewiec przewrócił się.

***

\- Nigdy nie dotykaj Dziewicy bez pozwolenia – poinformowała Freda Sam.  
Weasley wił się na murawie.  
\- Jesteś podły – oświadczyła Mierzeja do kogoś, kto siedział za Gryfonkami.  
\- Jestem przezorny – poinformował George, wstając. – Jak wiesz, przezorny jest zawsze ubezpieczony.  
\- Podły, tylko i wyłącznie podły – kontynuowała Jungfrau. – Bałeś się tu przyjść, więc posłużyłeś się własnym bratem.  
Widownia ponownie zareagowała wielkim „Ooooo!”.  
\- Nie miałeś prawa! – dodała.  
\- Gdyby nie ta mała zamiana, to ja leżałbym tam, wijąc się w przedśmiertnych drgawkach – powiedział.  
\- Jesteś śmieciem! – oceniła George’a Chomik. – Manipulowałeś nie tylko nim, ale jeszcze profesor Andromedą Black, do tego masz jeszcze czelność próbować usprawiedliwiać swoje zachowanie.  
\- Przyjaciół Ślizgonów również zabiję.  
\- „A Dziewic będzie jednym z dwóch” – wymamrotała Flora. – SAM! UWAŻAJ!  
George uśmiechnął się paskudnie. W następnej sekundzie Mierzeja próbowała zablokować potężne Zaklęcie Przemieszczenia. Zbyt potężne… Uderzenie w betonową kolumnę pozbawiło ją przytomności.  
Snape zerwał się na równe nogi, Syriusz również.  
\- Kochani Ślizgoni – zaczął George – będziecie teraz świadkami śmierci waszych współbraci.  
Snape przeskoczył przez barierkę i pognał niezauważony w kierunku schodów. A Syriusz za nim.

***

\- Zacznijmy od Malfoya – powiedział George, teleportując się na jedną z kolumn na boisku.  
Draco zaczął lewitować ku swemu zdumieniu.  
\- Zabiję go, z jego szczątki rozwłóczą psy! Cha! Cha! Cha!  
\- Cha! Cha! Cha! Bardzo śmieszne, a teraz racz przestać siać tu panikę, George – powiedziała McWiadomoKto.  
\- Weasley! – Snape stał na płycie boiska i celował w wyżej wymienionego Gryfona różdżką. – Jeśli natychmiast nie przestaniesz, to…  
\- Jak pan śmie mieszać się w nieswoje sprawy, profesorze Snape! – Dziewiec użył takiego tonu, który mógłby robić coś, do czego normalny ton głosu nie byłby zdolny.  
Syriusz wychylił się zza ramienia Severusa i powiedział:  
\- Czy nie ma szans na pokojowe rozwiązanie tego konfliktu?  
\- Nie – powiedział Fred, wstając. – Z moim psychicznym bratem jakakolwiek rozmowa nie ma sensu.  
\- Ty też zginiesz! Tak samo jak ten Ślizgon! – oświadczył George. – To przez ciebie nie mogę władać pełnią mych mocy!  
Malfoy przeleciał przez całą długość boiska i gdy już miał roztrzaskać się o podłoże… zawisł w powietrzu ku ogólnemu zdziwieniu.  
\- Nie mam zamiaru patrzeć, jak go wykańczasz. – Chomik wymachiwała łapkami. Draco cały czas wisiał łokieć nad oblodzonym boiskiem. – Nie masz prawa zachowywać się w ten sposób! Czy to jego wina, że jest Ślizgonem?  
\- Tak! – oznajmił George. – A ty nie masz prawa wtrącać się do tego pojedynku! – W dłoni zmaterializowała mu się mała, metalowa gwiazdka i pofrunęła w kierunku Gryfonki. Chomik uchyliła się. Kolejny Orion rzucony niecelnie ugodził w Piecka.  
\- Gińcie, Ślizgoni! – poinformował wszystkich George.  
\- To jest Gryfon – zauważyła Bu, próbując zrobić coś z Orionem sterczącym z ramienia Michała.  
\- George! Jak możesz!!! – Ginny była w szoku. – A ja myślałam, że to Bu jest Dziewiecem, tymczasem to ty! – To powiedziawszy, zaczęła wylewać łzy w szatę Pottera, który siedział nieopodal.  
\- Nie dotykaj mojej siostry, Potter – wycedził George. – Ciebie…  
\- Też zabiję; tak, oczywiście! – Fred stał oparty o miecz.  
\- Chcesz zginąć? – spytał jego brat bliźniak.  
\- Ta rozmowa nie ma sensu – powiedziała Sam. Spostrzegła na widowni rannego Piecka i się zdenerwowała. – Co ty sobie wyobrażasz! Rzucasz niebezpiecznymi narzędziami w kierunku widzów! Żebyś ty jeszcze trafiał w Ślizgonów!  
\- Mam trafiać, to proszę bardzo. – George rzucił Orionem w lewitującego Malfoya i trafił.  
\- Brawo! – Sam zaczęła klaskać. – Brawo! Potrafisz trafić w nieruchomy cel, to niesamowite.  
\- Nie kpij ze mnie.  
\- Ja? Kpię? Z ciebie? Przecież bym się nie ośmieliła!  
\- Nigdy nie zwróciłaś na mnie uwagi! – wydarł się Dziewiec. Snape zatkał uszy. – Ukarzę cię za to!  
\- W imieniu księżyca? – spytała Mirtle.  
\- Jak śmiesz mi przerywać?! – wrzasnął George i wszyscy Ślizgoni próbowali go nie słuchać. Niestety, nieskutecznie.  
\- Normalnie, ty nieujemna potworo! – kontynuowała Andy.  
\- Nie daruję ci! – oznajmił Dziewiec i Mirtle odkryła z przerażeniem, że  
1) stoi z nim twarzą w twarz  
2) jest na boisku  
3) coś się szykuje  
\- Jak chcesz zginąć? – zagadnął tonem ociekającym groźbą.  
\- A mam jakiś wybór? – spytała.  
Odpowiedź nie padła z bardzo prostej przyczyny – wąż do tej pory przypatrujący się całej sytuacji zatopił zęby w łydce George’a i najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru jej puścić. Dziewiec odsunął od siebie Mirtle i spytał, kierując wzrok na Sam.  
\- Czy on jest jadowity?  
\- A skąd mam do jasnego cukru wiedzieć?  
\- To twój wąż!  
\- Czy muszę odpowiadać za wszystko, co należy do mnie?  
Miecz wyrwał się z ręki Freda i po chwili…  
\- JAK ŚMIAŁEŚ!!!!!!!!!! – wydarła się Mierzeja. – Zabiłeś go!!!!!!  
\- A teraz zabiję ją! – George wstał i wskazał ostrzem na Mirtle. – Albo lepiej jego! – Rzucił bronią w kierunku Snape’a, ale chybił. – Niech cię jasny cukier! – wydarł się Dziewiec. – Jak śmiesz mi przeszkadzać, przecież jesteś moim bratem!  
\- Tak, jestem bratem, ale idioty – stwierdził chłodno Fred.  
\- Giń! – wycedził George, kierując ostrze miecza w kierunku Freda.  
Błysnęło. Błyskawica ugodziła tuż obok Freda tylko dlatego, że Andy zastosowała chwyt judo, a następnie wykonała wyćwiczony na aerobiku skłon, co uchroniło ją od trafienia Orionem, a George’a sprowadziło do pozycji horyzontalnej.  
\- Cóż czynisz, niewiasto?! – wydarł się, ale ona go nie słuchała, bo zwiała. Fred zresztą też.  
Snape powoli się wycofywał, Syriusz również.  
\- ZABIJĘ WAS WSZYSTKICH!!!!! – oznajmił George.  
\- Nie krzycz – poinformowała go Mierzeja.  
\- ZABIJĘ!!!!!! – Oktarynowe iskry otaczały go, a poświata sprawiła, że śnieg stał się purpurowy.  
Mierzeja podniosła laskę i ugodziła nią George’a w kolano. Spojrzał na nią z czystą nienawiścią i zamachnął się mieczem. Metal zazgrzytał o metal.

***

\- Mam dość patrzenia – powiedziała Selka, napinając łuk.  
\- Tak? – Lady przypatrywała się z ciekawością.  
\- Myślisz, że wystarczy jedna strzała?  
\- Owszem, ale ze srebrnym grotem. – Flora wręczyła strzałę Selce.  
Strzała przecięła powietrze i ugodziła w Sam.  
\- Co ja jestem?! Wilkołak?! – wydarła się Mierzeja, wyszarpując strzałę z łydki.  
\- Cha! – powiedział George i zamachnął się mieczem, ale Sam zasłoniła się zaklęciem. – Cha! – powtórzył. – Teraz zginiesz.  
Mierzeja, nie zastanawiając się, wylewitowała kilka metrów w górę ku ogólnemu zdumieniu. Była blada i…  
\- Ona zamierza to zrobić – wyszeptała Bu.  
\- Aha – przyznała Mirtle.  
\- Ale o co chodzi? – spytała Lady.  
\- Lepiej, żebyś nie wiedziała – odparła Chomik.  
George też był zdziwiony i zastanawiał się, cóż ona zamierza uczynić; profilaktycznie wycelował w nią ostrze miecza i wówczas Sam zaczęła… Jej głos niósł się i wypełniał pełną napięcia ciszę.  
\- Niech wielka góra kompostu spadnie na ciebie teraz!!! – zagrzmiała. Po chwili odezwał się chór mieszany (nie wiadomo skąd) i odśpiewał czterogłosowe „Amen”.  
George rozejrzał się, zastanawiając się, o co chodzi, i wówczas ugodziła go wielka góra kompostu. Publika odetchnęła z ulgą. Sam obniżyła lot i uważnie przyglądała się temu, co wylądowało na Dziewiecu. To coś w tej chwili się ruszało…  
\- Zmiatać stąd!!!!!!!!!! – wrzasnęła Sam.

***

Ewakuacja przebiegła nadzwyczaj szybko. Jako ostatnia wybiegła Sam. Snape stał przy drzwiach i wówczas coś wybuchło, a fala uderzeniowa pchnęła ją wprost w ramiona Severusa, a ich (w sensie razem) w najbliższą zaspę.

***

Snape wygrzebał się z zaspy i stanął twarzą w twarz z uśmiechniętym Georgem.  
\- Giń! – oświadczył Weasley, opierając ostrze miecza o gardło Severusa.  
\- Masz szlaban – oświadczył Snape.  
\- Jest pan pewien, profesorze? – George wyszczerzył zęby.  
Snape poczuł szarpnięcie i leżał na śniegu. Wpieniona Sam stała przed Georgem.  
\- Nikogo więcej nie skrzywdzisz – wycedziła Mierzeja. – Nigdy.  
Zaklęcie wypchnęło ją na zamrożoną taflę jeziora. George teleportował się i stanął przed Sam, unosząc miecz.  
\- Mam tego dość – powiedziała.  
W chwili, gdy broń biała obosieczna miała spaść na Sam, ta zasłoniła się…

***

On jej uciął rękę – pomyślał Snape. Mylił się.

***

Złamane ostrze upadło na lód ku ogólnemu zdumieniu.  
\- Złamałam paznokieć!!! – wrzasnęła Sam. – I to wszystko twoja wina!!! – Wskazała na George’a. – Mój kochany paznokieć!!! Nie miałeś prawa!!! – Chłostała głosem jak batem. Czysta magia otaczała ją, krystalizując się w postaci złocistej mgły. George cofnął się. – Nie dość, że napastujesz Ślizgonów, to jeszcze przez ciebie złamałam paznokieć!!! Nie daruję ci!!! – Próbowała dosięgnąć paznokciami Weasleya, który tak na marginesie był w szoku i cały czas się cofał. W końcu teleportował się na odległy kraniec jeziora, co nie uratowało go przed tym, co nieuniknione.  
\- Masz za swoje!!! – wrzasnęła Sam. Jej głos, podążając w kierunku George’a, przybrał realny kształt (złotej strzały) i ugodził Weasleya w pierś (nie biust), a że miał zapewne wielką F (siłę) strzały i M (masę) strzały, więc Fred przeleciał kilka metrów i zarył w zaspę.  
Wszyscy obserwujący całe zajście z bezpiecznej odległości (czytaj: z bardzo dużej odległości) zaczęli wiwatować. Oczywiście jednak ta historia nie może się tu skończyć z kilku bardzo ważnych przyczyn. Należy do nich zaliczyć temperaturę, która wokół Sam wzrosła gwałtownie, oraz obecność lodu.  
Sam była doskonale widoczna, a po chwili zniknęła w ciemnych odmętach lodowatej wody.

***

\- Ona nie umie pływać! – wrzasnęła Mirtle.  
Snape, nie namyślając się, skoczył za nią w mroczne odmęty jeziora.

***

Syriusz stał i patrzył. W końcu podszedł do leżącego George’a. Na jego szacie nie było żadnych plam, co Syriuszowi wydało się dziwne. Połyskiwał na niej tylko długi, złoty włos. Łapa z zaciekawieniem wpatrywał się w Weasleya.

***

Snape chwycił ją za rękę i wyciągnął na powierzchnię. Całkowicie niespodziewanie pomocną dłoń podał mu Fred. Wspólnymi siłami wyciągnęli Sam na w miarę bezpieczny lód. Fred otulił ją swym płaszczem.  
Coś Severusa niepokoiło i miał rację.

***

\- Ona oddycha? – spytał Syriusz, gdy Severus mijał go, ostrożnie sterując niewidzialnymi noszami.  
Snape nic nie powiedział, tylko skinął głową.  
\- I widzisz, co zrobiłeś?! – wywarczał Łapa, niedelikatnie trącając George’a stopą.  
\- ? – Weasley otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Syriusza nieco zdezorientowany. – Dlaczego ja leżę na śniegu i gdzie jest Sam?  
\- Jeszcze pytasz, smarkaczu?! – zagrzmiał.  
\- Miałem się jej oświadczyć i potem…  
\- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ – poinstruowała go Bu.  
\- Właśnie – dodała Mirtle.  
\- I masz to zawsze ze sobą nosić – powiedziała Chomik, pakując włos Sam do małego, skórzanego mieszka. – Zawsze – powtórzyła z naciskiem, wręczając całość George’owi.  
\- Ale dlaczego? – spytał, otrzepując się ze śniegu.  
\- Bo moc Dziewieca jest jak wilkołactwo, tylko bardziej nieregularne i nie trzeba tego leczyć takimi okropnymi lekarstwami – stwierdził Lupin, podchodząc do wyżej wymienionych osób całkowicie niespodziewanie. – A teraz, Syriuszu, odprowadźmy go do skrzydła szpitalnego.

***

\- Jak to: nie możesz jej pomóc?!!?!?!! – Snape patrzył z niedowierzaniem na Poppy. – Przecież to twój obowiązek!  
\- Uspokój się – polecił Albus, który siedział na krześle przy drzwiach z zimnym kompresem na głowie.  
\- No jak mam się teraz uspokoić?! – spytał Severus. – Jeśli ona nie potrafi jej pomóc, to może ktoś inny. Najwyraźniej potrzebny jest jej profesjonalista.  
\- Precz! – poinformowała ich Poppy i wypchnęła Severusa i dyrektora za drzwi.

***

Chomik doskonale wiedziała, co się stało. Miała również teorię a propos niemożności udzielenia pomocy przez pielęgniarkę szkolną – tu potrzebny był lekarz ze znajomością mugolskiej medycyny. Nie marnując czasu, pobiegła do dormitorium po miotłę.

***

Snape usunięty ze skrzydła szpitalnego zaczął nerwowo przechadzać się pod drzwiami, które zatrzaśnięto mu przed nosem. Mirtle siedziała na parapecie i tępo wpatrywała się w przeciwległą ścianę. Bu mamrotała coś do siebie.  
\- Gryffindor traci dwadzieścia punktów za wałęsanie się po szkole – poinformował dziewczyny Snape. Nie zwróciły na niego uwagi i to go zdziwiło. Poza tym odejmowanie Gryffindorowi punktów przestało mu sprawiać przyjemność.

***

Chomik pędziła z zawrotną prędkością. W końcu ujrzała w oddali upragnioną budkę telefoniczną.

***

Syriusz przyszedł, usiadł obok Mirtle i zaczął wpatrywać się w ścianę wraz z Gryfonką.  
\- To moja wina – stwierdził po chwili.  
\- To moja wina – powiedział Snape. – Powinienem był jakoś zareagować.  
\- Nie powinnam była spudłować. – Selka stanęła obok Bu. – Jak można trafić nie w tę osobę, co trzeba?  
\- Masz szlaban – powiedział Snape obojętnym tonem.  
\- To wszystko przez Jędrzeja – doszła do wniosku Bu. – Gdyby on zwracał na nią uwagę…  
\- Dlaczego stoimy tu i gdybamy, zamiast coś robić? – zauważyła Andy. – W tej sytuacji, gdy nie wiemy, co się właściwie stało i czy Sam to przeżyje, należałoby COŚ zrobić, a nie ględzić.  
\- Tylko co? – spytał Syriusz, patrząc na Mirtle wzrokiem zbitego psa.  
\- Może wznieść modły do jakiejś siły sprawczej? – zasugerowała Mirtle. – To podobno czasami pomaga.  
Syriusz wzniósł oczy do nieba, a przynajmniej miał taki zamiar, lecz przeszkodziło mu w tym sklepienie i kilka kolejnych pięter. Mimo wszystko zaczął.  
\- Siło sprawcza…  
\- …jeśli tam jesteś – dołożył Snape – to racz…  
\- … nas wysłu…  
\- To jest modlitwa? – spytała Selka.

***

Gdy Syriusz nie zaczynał już swej modlitwy od „siło sprawcza”, wszystko poszło o wiele sprawniej.

***

Chomik nie spodziewała się, że teleport otworzy się tuż obok budki telefonicznej. Wyszedł z niego, a raczej został wypchnięty, mężczyzna około lat czterdziestu z wielką czarną torbą.  
\- To pana przysłała Babcia Sam! – wykrzyknęła uradowana Chomik. – Musi pan coś zrobić, bo jak nie, to ja… - Tu Elmira Oda Maria Żaklina Weronika zauważyła, że głos jej drży, więc nie dokończyła.

***

\- Mówiłam: nie wchodzić! – wrzasnęła Poppy. Ku swemu zdumieniu w drzwiach ujrzała nie Severusa Snape’a czy Syriusza Blacka, ale kogoś całkowicie innego. Po pierwsze: nosił typowe mugolskie ubranie, a po drugie: wyglądał tak, jak wyglądał, czyli inaczej.  
\- Pani Poppy Pomfrey, miło mi panią poznać – powiedział nieznajomy, wchodząc do środka. Poppy stała z otwartymi ustami. – Widzę, że ma tu pani kilka ciekawych przypadków. – Wskazał wzrokiem w kierunku Malfoya mamroczącego do siebie „Odpadnie mi cała ręka czy tylko dłoń?”.  
\- Kim pan jest? – wydusiła w końcu.  
\- Och, nie przedstawiłem się, przepraszam. – Nieznajomy zatrzymał rozbiegany wzrok na Pomfrey. – Miłosz Blanc.  
\- I cóż z tego?  
\- Mam zamiar zająć się przebywającą pod pani opieką Samanthą Search.  
\- Chodzi panu o Mierzeję? – spytała Poppy, przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie.  
\- Tak.  
\- Jest pan pewien?  
\- Jak najbardziej.  
\- To proszę tędy. A WY TU CZEGO?!?!?! – wydarła się na Snape’a i Blacka, którzy wdarli się na teren skrzydła szpitalnego.  
\- Informacji! – odparł hardo Łapa.  
Poppy przez chwilę przyglądała się im podejrzliwie, po czym powiedziała:  
\- Severus Snape za mną.  
\- Waruj – polecił Miszczunio, odchodząc.

***

Ostatnie łóżko od ściany, odgrodzone od pozostałych przepierzeniem, wzbudzało ogólne zainteresowanie. To właśnie tam zmierzała Poppy.

***

George miał dziwne wrażenie, że spartaczył robotę, oraz że nie będzie już mógł tego poprawić.

***

Pierwszym, co zauważył Snape, była bardzo dziwna, wręcz nadnaturalna bladość Sam.  
\- Hm, muszę przyznać, że nieciekawie to wygląda – powiedział Blanc, oglądając dłonie Mierzei. – Do tej pory tak się nie sparzyła. – Pokazał bąble na opuszkach jej palców. – Co dostała?  
\- Tylko eliksir rozgrzewający – powiedziała Poppy. – Woda w jeziorze jest lodowata…  
\- Należy do klubu morsów? – zainteresował się Blanc.  
\- Stopiła lód, na którym stała – zauważył Snape. – Jak sądzę, nieświadomie.  
\- A on po co tu? – spytał Miłosz, otwierając torbę.  
\- To przewrażliwiony wychowawca – poinformowała go Poppy. – Jest jeszcze taki problem, że ona jest alergiczna.  
\- Tylko nie mów mi, że w tej chwili jest uczulona na magię.  
\- Raczej tak – przyznała Poppy – i do tego on… – Wskazała na Snape’a. – …jest z nią związany nicią dwóch oktogramów.  
\- Zostawić ją na chwilę bez opieki i od razu zaczyna rozrabiać – westchnął. – Czyli jeśli jej alergia znów zmieni źródło, to jego moc spadnie do zera. Myślisz, że ustaną czynności życiowe?  
\- Chyba tak.  
\- No to trzeba coś z tym zrobić. – To powiedziawszy, posadził Snape’a na jakimś zbłąkanym krześle. Z torby wyciągnął coś, co się Severusowi całkowicie nie spodobało.

***

\- Zabiję cię, Weasley – wycedził Malfoy.  
\- Powodzenia – odparł George, ostentacyjnie odwracając się do Ślizgona plecami.

***

Snape czuł się dziwnie.  
Miłosz Blanc wyciągnął z torby podręczne laboratorium i zaczął badania.

***

\- Kto to? – spytała Selise, wskazując na wchodzącego do skrzydła szpitalnego faceta w czarnym mugolskim garniturze.  
\- To Miłosz Blanc. Lekarz – wyjaśniła Chomik, siadając obok Mirtle.  
Syriusz mamrotał coś w stylu: „Bóstwo opiekuńcze, miej ją w opiece” i przestał.  
\- Chomiczyno moja! – powiedział Piecek, przyplątując się. – Gdzieżeś się podziewała?  
\- I co to za lekarz? – dołączyła Bu.  
\- Telefonowałam – odparła Chomik. – A ten lekarz zajmuje się leczeniem czarodziejów, którzy nie mogą korzystać z magicznej pomocy.  
\- To Sam nie może? – spytał Michał, skupiając wzrok na wybrance swojego serca.  
\- Sam jest alergiczna, a skoro pani Pomfrey nie mogła jej pomóc, to w tej chwili musi być uczulona na magię.  
\- A skąd ty…? – zaczął Black.  
\- Nieważne – powiedziała Bu. – Liczy się to, że Chomik zaczęła działać, a nie modliła się do „Bóstwa opiekuńczego”. – Gryfonka znacząco popatrzyła na Łapę.

***

Zbliżała się północ. Snape siedział przy łóżku Sam. Nieopodal Blanc przeprowadzał jakieś zawiłe doświadczenie, traktując niewielkimi dawkami magii uprzednio pobraną krew Sam. Dało się słyszeć coś, co wskazywało na to, że coś się dzieje.  
Sam siedziała na łóżku i przyglądała się wszystkim ze zdziwieniem.  
\- Ocknęłaś się – zauważył Snape. Uśmiech zagościł na chwilę na jego twarzy, po czym zgasł po tym, jak Sam poruszyła ustami, ale żaden dźwięk się z nich nie wydobył. Mierzeja była równie zaskoczona jak Severus.  
\- Ocknęłaś się – powiedział Blanc.  
Jungfrau przyglądała mu się z paniką.  
\- Ona nie słyszy – doszedł do wniosku Snape, zrywając się na równe nogi. – I nie może nic powiedzieć.  
Miłosz spojrzał jeszcze raz przez obiektyw mikroskopu.  
\- Niech pan siada – polecił.  
\- ?  
\- Wzrasta tolerancja na magię. Doskonale pan wie, że to nie jest przyjemne.  
\- Siadaj! – warknęła Poppy. Snape usiadł. Sam gestykulowała bardzo znacząco, ale tak czy siak nikt jej nie rozumiał. Syriusz wychylił się zza parawanu i spostrzegł, że nikt nie zwraca uwagi na Sam ani na niego tym bardziej. Natomiast Mierzeja, ujrzawszy go, zaczęła migać.  
Jak powszechnie wiadomo, para ludzi porozumiewająca się ze sobą inaczej niż to zostało przyjęte za standard, pozostanie niezauważona do czasu jakiegoś ważnego wydarzenia.

***

Sam wskazała niemym gestem na Snape’a, który zbladł i zaczął osuwać się na podłogę. Syriusz stał jak wryty (Kretyn – dop. Aurora). Blanc wyciągnął różdżkę i Snape zawisł w połowie drogi do podłoża.

***

\- Nic mu nie będzie – odpowiedział Syriusz na pytanie Mierzei zadane w takim tempie, że tylko mógł się domyślać jego treści. – I usiądź – polecił, gdyż zerwała się z łóżka.  
\- A ty tu czego? – spytała Poppy, wskazując na Syriusza.  
\- Ja w roli tłumacza.  
\- To dla ciebie. – Blanc wręczył Sam jakieś papierzysko.  
Sam przebiegła wzrokiem po tekście i westchnęła.  
\- Masz się cofnąć w czasie? – spytał Syriusz, zaglądając jej przez ramię. – I masz zabrać ze sobą Mirtle, Bu, Chomika, a Piecka odesłać gdzieś tam – przetłumaczył Syriusz.  
\- Masz zakaz używania magii do odwołania – oznajmił Blanc.  
\- Ona pana nie rozumie, bo za szybko pan mówi.  
Blanc powtórzył wolniej.  
\- Ale ona musi – powiedział Syriusz. – To jest polecenie służbowe. A to dla pana. – Podał mu jakąś zbłąkaną, małą kartkę.  
Miłosz przebiegł tekst wzrokiem i powoli powiedział:  
\- Ale tylko czar cofnięcia, bez teleportacji. Doskonale rozumiem, że trudno cię zabić, szczególnie przy użyciu zaklęć, ale jakbyś się uparła, to mogłabyś się osobiście wykończyć.  
\- Jak to: bez teleportacji? – Łapa był równie zdziwiony jak Mierzeja, która obecnie machała łapami w takim tempie, że Syriusz nie był w stanie stwierdzić, o co jej konkretnie chodziło.  
\- Masz zamówiony teleport tu dnia 20.VIII. tego roku – powiedział Miłosz. – Aaa, i nie ściągaj opatrunków, bo ci się palce będą paskudzić. I masz zakaz uprawiania wszelkich praktyk magicznych prze miesiąc i zakaz prób mówienia bez konsultacji z lekarzem, a teraz cofnij się już w czasie, bo muszę się zając tym tu twoim wychowawcą.  
\- A ona dostanie zwolnienie z zajęć praktycznych? – spytał Black, podsuwając Blancowi dzienniczek do podpisu.

***

\- Bu, Mirtle, Piecek, Chomik, do środka - poleciła Poppy. Pomaszerowali za nią w milczeniu, zastanawiając się, o co chodzi. Chomik zauważyła Sam i pognała w jej kierunku.  
\- Jak dobrze, że nic ci nie jest… - W tej chwili zobaczyła Snape'a. - A profesorowi Snape'owi co się stało? - Powoli odczytała znaki. - Spadek mocy, aha. A to co? - Zabrała Sam list (ta nie protestowała) i przeczytała:  
"Zapomniałam Ci powiedzieć, że cały czas jesteś jednocześnie tu i tam, i dlatego nie mogłaś skorzystać z całej mocy. Do tego musisz jeszcze wziąć pod uwagę fakt, że pan Michał" - Piecek prychnął. – „też musi wrócić, bo również tu jest. To nadzwyczajne. Muszę przyznać, że nie wiem, jak to zrobiłaś, ale to przypomina mi tylko ten wielki przekręt dotyczący twojego nieszczęsnego dziadka, ale to inna historia.  
Twoja Babcia  
PS: Możecie do pierwszego września pomieszkać w tym domku letniskowym nad Zalewem, bo nikogo tam nie będzie"  
\- Mamy wracać?  
Mierzeja skinęła głową.  
\- No to wracamy. A nasze bagaże?  
Skrzynia na nóżkach wtargnęła do skrzydła szpitalnego, ciągnąc za sobą dwie walizki Mirtle. Dywan Sam był załadowany w połowie przez różnorakie skrzynie i szeroko szczerzył kły.  
\- Znalazły się - powiedziała Bu.  
\- Nie odchodź!!! - Syriusz padł na kolana.  
\- Nie odchodź - powtórzyła powoli Chomik tak, by Sam widziała, o co chodzi.  
\- Nie można burzyć porządku świata - poinformowała go Mierzeja, migając niezbyt pewnie.  
\- Ale…  
\- Zapewne powie pan, że pan bez niej żyć nie może - zasugerowała Mirtle.  
\- Sam!!! Zostań ze mną!!! - wydarł się Malfoy, ale Mierzeja nie zwróciła na niego uwagi z wiadomej przyczyny.  
George po prostu siedział z otwartymi ustami.

***

To była chwila: byli, a potem zniknęli. Syriusz uderzył pięścią w podłogę. Dało się słyszeć głośne ŁUP! I jeszcze głośniejsze "Auu! Cukier!!"

***

25 XII

\- Jak można złamać rękę w taki sposób? - dziwiła się Poppy.  
Snape otworzył jedno oko. Na zewnątrz było jasno, a on był w skrzydle szpitalnym.  
\- Normalnie - powiedział Łapa. - Ale dlaczego wczoraj założyłaś mi gips? Nie można było tego potraktować zaklęciem?  
\- Oszczędności budżetowe - wyjaśniła Pomfrey.  
\- O, ocknął się śpiący królewicz - wycedził Syriusz, poruszając palcami i badając, ile gips może wytrzymać.  
Snape usiadł.  
\- Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji świąt - stwierdziła Poppy. - A teraz racz nie męczyć mojego pacjenta - poinformowała Łapę Pomfrey i wypchnęła go za drzwi.  
Severus postanowił wstać. Koło kapci leżały dwie paczki. "Święta - o zgrozo" - pomyślał, podnosząc je z podłogi. Do pierwszej dołączono kartkę „Oto rysunki Chomika, które ona przesyła celem prezentu" - wykaligrafowane litery świadczyły o tym, że to jednak Chomik jest ich autorką, a nie jakaś osoba trzecia. Severus przyglądał się najpierw rysunkom pt. „Profesor Snape", następnie „Zły profesor Snape", „Profesor Snape daje Mirtle szlaban", „Ja dostaję szlaban" itd. W drugiej paczce był olbrzymi smoczy kieł (sam jego widok zaparł Severusowi dech ze względu na fakt, iż zdobycie tego składnika eliksiru jest bardzo kosztowne i niemalże niewykonalne). Wyciągnął również kartkę świąteczną od Sam.

***

\- Jak to: odeszła? - spytał Severus.  
\- Udała się w przeszłość - wyjaśniła Poppy.  
\- Jak to? - spytał rozdygotanym głosem Snape. - Dlaczego jej na to pozwoliłaś?!?!  
\- To było polecenie służbowe - wyjaśniła Pomfrey.  
\- Dlaczego? - spytanie Severusa było raczej skierowane do siły sprawczej, więc Snape nie doczekał się odpowiedzi.


	24. Epilog - prolog

Epiprolog – część 1  
Z dniem 7 stycznia Sam otrzymała cztery kartki urodzinowe – takie całkowicie bezsensowne kartki: w większości różowe i do tego magiczne. Sam zdecydowanie nie przypadły do gustu pierwsze trzy. Ostatniej nawet nie przeczytała. Wszystkie zamknęła na klucz w szufladzie biurka.  
Dostała również łajnobombę z instrukcją obsługi.  
Na przyjęciu urodzinowym byli wszyscy ludzie oprócz tych, których nie było.

 

Epiprolog – część 2  
\- Jak ja nie znoszę walentynek! – powiedziała Mierzeja z obrzydzeniem przyglądając się serduszkom, maskotkom, bombonierkom itp. na sklepowych wystawach.  
\- To okropny zwyczaj – przyznała Chomik, lustrując wzrokiem wielkie pluszowe serce z napisem „I love you”. – Całkiem zbędne i niepraktyczne.  
W tym samym czasie ktoś jeszcze miał takie zdanie na temat tego święta.

 

Epiprolog – część 3  
Ogłoszenie z Tablicy Ogłoszeń Hogwarckich:  
„Ktokolwiek widział laskę Salazara Slytherina w całości lub w kawałkach proszony jest o powiadomienie o tym fakcie dyrekcji oraz nieukrywanie fragmentów celem pamiątek.  
Dyrekcja”  
Mimo tego apelu nikt laski nie zobaczył ani nawet nie przechowywał z bardzo prostej przyczyny – nie było jej.

 

Epiprolog – część 4  
Dumbledore czytał z zainteresowaniem. Był to list od Babci Sam. W to czerwcowe popołudnie ostatniego dnia egzaminów wydał się dyrektorowi bardzo dziwnym tekstem.  
„Albusie” – czytał. – „obawiam się, że szkole grozi wielkie niebezpieczeństwo. Przeanalizowałam całą sytuację z dnia 23.XII. i doszłam do wniosku, że nie nic powstrzyma tej katastrofy.” – Dumbledore uniósł ze zdziwienia brwi. – „Wyniki moich badań zgadzają się z wersją Samanthy – by skoncentrować dźwięk i nim ugodzić w tego Prześladowcę Ślizgonów, część głosu teleportowała się i przeniosła w czasie. Najdziwniejsze, że nie wiedziała, gdzie i kiedy, jednak mnie udało się określić czas i miejsce. To stanie się 23.VI.” – „To dzisiaj” – zauważył inteligentnie Albus. – „Gdy Potter wypowie na błoniach szkoły słowa „Nareszcie koniec”, nastąpi Apokalipsa.  
Babcia Sam  
PS: Zalecałabym ewakuację budynku ze względów bezpieczeństwa”   
Dumbledore zerwał się z krzesła i pobiegł do pokoju nauczycielskiego.

 

Epiprolog – część 5  
\- Nareszcie koniec – powiedział Potter, siadając na trawie. Ron nie odpowiedział, gdyż z otwartymi ustami patrzył na tłum, który wylewał się z zamku wraz ze swymi bagażami.  
\- O co chodzi? – spytał Harry.  
W tym momencie dźwięk spowodował, że padł na murawę. Zanim stracił przytomność, zauważył, że mury rozsypują się w drobny pył.


End file.
